Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Con un terrible peligro que proviene de un Futuro Distópico, los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados se enfrentarán para neutralizarlo y traer la paz de vuelta al Mundo. Clasificación "T", tal vez haya Lemon y "M", sumado también a un alto contenido de Loudcest, violencia y Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos **¿Cómo andan?, espero que bien, sé que había dicho** ** _"La gente dice: "Septiembre, sorpréndenme"_** **, bueno, este es un pre-adelanto hacia ese mes, ¿por qué?. Básicamente tenía ganas de estrenar el prólogo y primer capítulo de este fanfic múltiple, ya que como dije, abarca a diversos personajes de otras series. No se lo esperaban, ya sé, jejee, pero hoy vengo inspirado y con ganas de traerles este regalo como muestra del apoyo y por mi regreso a las historias de Loud House con Saint Seiya.**

 **Obviamente dejo en claro que este fic no irá a la sección de crossovers, ya que nadie lo va leer y quedaría en el olvido, así que lo dejo aquí, en "Stories", la trama ya se las he contado y como siempre digo: No soy dueño de todas estas series que aparecerán, cada una pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, países y empresas.**

 **Mi objetivo es solo entretener y nada más. Aviso de Loudcest y clasificación "T", aunque también pueden haber momentos "M" con Lemon e inclusive Harem.**

 **Ah y solo soy dueño de mi OC que aparecerá también.**

* * *

Prólogo y Capítulo 1: 10 años, 10 años, maldito tiempo, ¡cuánto que ha pasado!, habían transcurrido y pasado como el viento sobre las praderas, llevándose consigo las desgracias que habían caído sobre ellos, sobre aquella familia americana numerosa, sobre los Caballeros que habían dado su vida por salvar a su Diosa de las garras del Emperador del Inframundo y en especial de los Dioses, aquellos Santos Dorados caídos en el "Muro de los Lamentos" que fueron liberados del Olimpo, perdonados por la propia Diosa Artemisa de la Luna y en especial por el moribundo Apolo, ahora las cosas se habían tranquilizado, sobre todo para aquella familia donde uno de sus integrantes, mejor dicho los dos habían sido expulsados porque el primero era considerado alguien de mala suerte, una desgracia y que no debía ingresar.

Toda esa locura llevó a peleas, locuras, la llegada de un Santo Dorado del Siglo XVIII que los influenció para que cedieran ante el poder de la Casa de Géminis y luego volvieran como verdaderas máquinas de matar, que mataran a sus propios padres y hermanas y luego pelearan contra aquella deportista castaña, gracias a la intervención de Athena y de Chronos, todo había quedado en el olvido, los muertos volvieron a la vida, ese día se había borrado por completo, a la puesta del Sol desapareció por completo de sus mentes y ahora él portaba esa alma del Dios del Inframundo en su cuerpo y espíritu, era el nuevo Emperador del Mundo de los Muertos y sus hermanas y amigos eran Espectros, Jueces del Infierno y Dioses, sus Consejeros Imperiales, su Ejército se estaba reorganizando y más, pero ahora estaban del bando de la Diosa de la Guerra, al igual que aquellas otras zonas como Asgard y el Imperio Marino, pero en el aire podía sentirse que la paz estaba por ser perturbada para siempre.

* * *

Había caído la noche en gran parte del Mundo, mientras que en otras zonas llegaba un nuevo día, para otros que dormían o estaban por salir, en Tokyo, Japón, estaba por ocurrir un acontecimiento de suma importancia. En el Hotel Valletta, ubicado en Shinjuku, uno de los distritos de la Capital nipona y cerca de los edificios gubernamentales, un hombre de cabellos negro y traje del mismo color hablaba por teléfono celular con un alguien de gran peso y poder.

\- ¿Usted quiere que yo asuma toda la responsabilidad?. No pienso aceptar eso sin duda, sería el único en ser acusado por el Fiscal. Se negaba aquel hombre.

\- _Confiese todo ante el Fiscal, ¡admita todo el dinero que recibió!._ Le amenazó aquella voz del otro lado de la línea, dejando paralizado a aquel sujeto, el cual casi se le resbalaba el teléfono de las manos.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Me lo puede repetir?! ¡Espere, Jefe, esto no era lo que habíamos acordado! ¿Cómo?! ¡¿ _"Suicídate"?!._ Pidió un poco de tiempo para tratar de poner paños fríos a la discusión, pero de golpe, toda la habitación del hotel quedó envuelta en llamas y una misteriosa persona se abría camino en medio del fuego.

\- No me das otra alternativa, me encargaré de que todo se reduzca a cenizas. Sentenció aquel misterioso personaje, el cual ponía fin a la vida de aquel hombre corrupto, quemándose por completo en las llamas y gritando del dolor y el terror.

* * *

A poco de llegar a aquel hotel, la explosión se hizo sentir con fuerza y eso llamó la atención de una bella joven de largos cabellos castaños y ojos color violeta, la cual se acercó corriendo y ya podían oírse las sirenas de los Servicios de Emergencia que acudían al lugar del incidente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Una explosión?! ¡Agh!. [Gritó ella, horrorizada y de las llamas salía un misterioso ente, su cuerpo tenía la apariencia de una Momia del Antiguo Egipto, cubierto por vendas de color negro y poseía un tamaño en altura impresionante. Éste salto de las llamas y vio a su siguiente presa.] ¡Hay algo ahí! ¡Dios, me vio!. Quedó petrificada al verlo cara a cara y éste ya la tenía en el punto de mira.

* * *

En la Estación de Shinjuku, en la Salida Este, la Policía y sus Fuerzas de Élite habían arribado al lugar para acordonar las calles y proceder con la evacuación de los civiles que vivían cerca del Hotel Valletta que había sido atacado anteriormente, todos éstos, en especial las Fuerzas Especiales vestían impresionantes uniformes negros con cascos que daban una sensación de estar en el Futuro, armados hasta los dientes y bajo una severa vigilancia que mantenían en la zona.

\- No solo hemos evacuado a los civiles, sino también a los miembros de instituciones públicas tales como Bomberos y Policías. Al final fueron evacuados sin distinción. Informó uno de los miembros de Élite a su Comandante.

\- No queda nadie en un radio de 10 kilómetros y las Fuerzas Anti-motines y el SIT han sido desplegadas a fin de que nadie entre en esta zona. Pero quisiéramos saber si tiene alguna pregunta adicional. Agregó el líder al mando, mientras que una misteriosa figura encapuchada se dirigía hacia ellos.

\- Apaguen las Cámaras de Seguridad, estamos limitados en tiempo y esta ciudad no puede quedarse temporalmente vacía. Los evacuamos con el pretexto de una fuga de gas en el Sistema de Alcantarillado, pero no podemos dejar cerradas para siempre las principales Zonas Comerciales de Japón. Pidió aquel sujeto.

\- Pero, ¿entonces solo disponemos de dos horas?. Preguntó el Comandante.

\- Vamos a tener que darnos prisa. [Ordenó el encapuchado de que se pusieran en marcha con el trabajo] Por cierto, ¿tienen más información disponible?. Preguntó por el objetivo principal y uno de los agentes mostró la ubicación en su Tablet.

\- Sí, parece que se trataría de "S", según parece, él mantendrá a la civil de prisionera. Informó aquel hombre.

\- ¿"S" manteniendo de rehén a una civil? ¡Imposible!. Se negó a creerlo el encapuchado.

\- Por eso no se preocupe, Señor, en este momento puedo sentir el Cosmos de "S" en los alrededores. Le llevó a la calma aquel agente.

\- No, yo lo capturará a "S" ¡y lo mataré antes de la Medianoche!. Juró el encapuchado de que llevaría a cabo esa tarea.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario de Athena, los Caballeros Dorados que habían vuelto a la vida, se hallaban ante su Diosa y ante sus "Sucesores", los cuales portarían las Armaduras de las 12 Casas y así dando paso al inicio de una nueva generación. La Diosa Athena y a su lado estaban el Patriarca Kanon de Géminis y antiguo General Marino de Poseidon, de Dragón Marino y también hermano de uno de los Santos Dorados, el cual pertenecía a la Tercera Casa, el Templo de los Gemelos, el cual estaba presenciando la ceremonia y el último era el antiguo Caballero de Pegaso y ahora Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Sagitario, Seiya de Sagitario, el cual era el más cercano a la Diosa de la Guerra. Junto a ellos estaban los niños de Springfield, quienes habían recibido las Armaduras Doradas.

\- " _Bart de Géminis, Lisa de Virgo junto con Shun, Ikki de Leo, Jessica de Cáncer, Hyoga de Acuario, Shiryu de Libra, Allison de Piscis, Milhouse de Escorpio, Martin de Capricornio, Nelson de Fénix, Rod y Todd de Aries y Tauro. Es increíble, estoy sorprendido"._ Pensaba Aioria de Leo, quien estaba sentado junto con su hermano Aiolos de Sagitario y Saga de Géminis, mientras que en las otras filas estaban las familias de los jóvenes y los antiguos Caballeros Dorados revividos, incluyendo al propio Dohko de Libra, Shion de Aries y Abraham de Acuario, los antiguos y sobrevivientes de la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII contra Hades junto con sus amigos.

\- _"Felicitaciones, chicos, lo han logrado"._ Les deseó Camus, quien siempre mantenía su seriedad hacia todos ellos, en especial hacia Hyoga, él había logrado su misión de enseñarle al ruso rubio sobre lo que tenía que hacer en las batallas.

Justo en medio de las felicitaciones y elogios por los nuevos Caballeros Dorados, uno de ellos, Shura de Capricornio se aproximó hacia su "Sucesor", Martin, el cual le detuvo para hablar.

\- Maestro. Dijo el joven americano.

\- Has progresado muy bien, hermanito, te felicito, pero quiero que recuerdes esto: En ti y en Shiryu está el poder de "Excalibur", úsalo para el bien y por la Justicia, protege a Athena y nunca te rindas. Sé que no me fallarás. Le dejó sus consejos y el apoyo del español.

\- Lo haré, Maestro. Finalizó Martin, dando por iniciada una nueva historia en las 12 Casas, para luego retirarse, ya que en aquellos momentos llegó otro de los ex-Dorados.

\- Saga. Se volteó el peli negro, encontrándose con el hermano gemelo de Kanon.

\- Tenemos que hablar, Shura, ha ocurrido una emergencia en Japón. Le informó el peli azul.

\- ¿Qué clase de emergencia?. Quiso saber el español y ambos salieron afuera, partiendo hacia la zona de guerra.

\- Saga, Athena los...Le intentó alcanzar Kanon, pero cuando llegó hasta la posición donde habían estado hablando los otros dos Santos Dorados, ambos habían desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Mi Dragón Marino?. Preguntó una joven castaña, la cual portaba una de las Armaduras de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard.

\- Mabel, nada, no te preocupes, al parecer un asunto de menor importancia, pero tranquila. Respondió Kanon y éste le tomó de las manos a la gemela de Dipper, la cual era de Alcor Zeta y su hermano de Mizar Zeta.

* * *

En el Estacionamiento de la Salida Este, devuelta al Distrito de Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japón, aquella joven que había sido testigo de la explosión, era ahora perseguida por ese misterioso Sin Rostro, el cual le estaba dando caza por toda la zona del atentado.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?. Oigo pasos...¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó la chica totalmente pálida y de golpe, tras voltearse, se encontró cara a cara con aquel sujeto que la tenía arrinconada como un fuerte asediado por el enemigo.

\- Yoshino Hino, ¿me viste? ¡Yo soy aquel que existe desde hace 3000 años y ha abandonado su Humanidad. Tu nombre estaba escrito en el "Carnet de la Muerte", tienes un lindo nombre, pero eres la imperfección por haber nacido niña. Yo soy aquel que tiene el poder de manipular las Llamas desde hace 3000 años, este poder hizo de mí un "Paria" y fui asesinado. Pero aún después de muerto, mi alma aún recuerda el placer de ver arder a la gente, del caos, la Anarquía en las calles, la muerte y la destrucción ¡y voy a hacerme cargo de quemarte lentamente!. Se presentó de forma aterrorizante la "Momia Piromaníaca", la cual lanzó su ofensiva para matar a aquella niña, sin embargo, ocurrió un milagro.

Misteriosamente alguien había arribado y destruyó las "Llamas".

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Las "Llamas" han sido cortadas!. Exclamó la joven y de ahí se topó con un misterioso joven de largos cabellos negros, una llamativa Armadura color negro con Alas, capa y una Espada Imperial.

\- ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó el joven.

\- Sí...pero...Iba a preguntarle Yoshino por su nombre.

\- Soy el Emperador Lincoln del Inframundo, el nuevo Rey del Inframundo. Se presentó aquel nuevo Hades ante la joven.

\- Hades...¡CUIDADO!. Alertó la joven, mientras que Lincoln reaccionaba y atacaba a las Llamas con su Espada Imperial.

\- ¡Malnacido hijo de puta! ¡¿Así que sales del Inframundo porque ahora eres el que le ha jurado lealtad a Athena con tu Ejército?! ¡TE HARÉ TRIZAS!. Juró la "Momia".

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro. Advirtió otra voz y de ahí llegó Shura de Capricornio, quien atacó al enemigo con la "Excalibur".

\- Shura, vaya sorpresa, ¿no era que estabas en la Ceremonia de Asunción por los nuevos Santos Dorados?. Preguntó Lincoln al español.

\- Aún estoy como Caballero, al igual que los demás, instruyo a mi "Sucesor"; Martin, para que aprenda a manejar la "Excalibur" ¿y tú?. Respondió Shura, dándole entender que aún seguía en funciones y preguntó hacia el Emperador.

\- Necesitaba un poco de aire, je, mañana estaré en la siguiente Ceremonia para los nuevos Caballeros de Plata y Bronce, ¿sabes?; siendo el Emperador del Inframundo, también necesito descansar un rato de tanto trabajo, ser un Dios y también ser estudiante es muy pesado. Alegó el peli negro, mientras que se dirigían hacia el rival.

\- En cuanto a ti, no eres solo un Asesino Profesional,, sino también un Ser Perverso que asesina y actúa por impulso, te gusta ver morir a la gente, de que el Mundo arda, pero eso se te ha terminado. Te doy un ejemplo: La búsqueda de placeres, ¿no habrías causado la muerte del Secretario Privado de la Familia Seiji? ¡Él fue envuelto por las Llamas!. Habló un misterioso Búho, el cual estaba posado en los hombros de Shura.

\- Vaya, ahora sí que esto se puso raro. Admitió Lincoln.

\- Se llama Kokutö, no te preocupes, no te hará daño. Le prometió Shura.

\- No lo tengo. Alegó Lincoln.

\- Ese sujeto estaba ligado a un escándalo político de dinero mal habido. Se defendió la "Momia" por lo que había hecho.

\- Supongo que redujiste todas las pruebas a cenizas, de acuerdo al encargo de tu cliente, pero tú también has sido un Asesino, Shura de Capricornio, tú has matado a tu Maestro Izö en el Pasado, el llamado "Cazador de Demonios". Le apuntó el enemigo hacia el español.

\- Lo seré, pero hay una diferencia que nos separa: Yo no tengo clientes. Alegó el joven peli negro.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no has recibido una recompensa por tu trabajo?. Preguntó la "Momia".

\- Evidentemente no, ese tipo de cosas me interesan, yo soy un hombre que asesina a los Asesinos. La respuesta de Shura dejó sorprendido al rival.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Un hombre que asesina a los Asesinos?! ¡¿Qué clase de Humano eres?!. Preguntó el enemigo una vez más.

\- Menos charla y más acción, ¿acaso estás sordo?. Alegó Lincoln, harto de tanta charla.

\- Aún si te explico la razón, jamás lo entenderías: Debes saber que éste es un Oráculo. Mostró al pequeño Búho que llevaba consigo.

\- ¿Sabes cuántas personas han perdido la vida con el incendio que has provocado?. Han sido asesinadas 8 personas por el fuego y 15 están gravemente heridas, todos están sufriendo y luchando por sus vidas. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ese dolor?. Habló Kokutö, lanzando esa pregunta del millón a la "Momia".

\- Originalmente has debido de ser un Humano, pero ahora te crees un Dios, has olvidado todo lo que llevabas en tu vida pasada, pero ahora, Yoshino Hino, no tienes nada de qué temer: Los Dioses han decidido que te castiguemos por tus crímenes. Sentenció Shura, alzando su brazo, la filosa "Excalibur" estaba lista.

\- Je, a mi hermana Luna de la Esfinge le encantará medir tu corazón maldito, prepárate. Agregó Lincoln, preparando la Espada Imperial.

\- Culpable. Dio el Búho su sentencia.

\- El veredicto ha sido impuesto, puedo oír los lamentos de tus víctimas y de aquellos que están sufriendo en el hospital por las heridas. Voy a darte tu sentencia. Dijo Shura, mientras que se preparaban.

\- ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! ¡LOS REDUCIRÉ A CENIZAS! ¡"COMBUSTIÓN ESPONTÁNEA HUMANA"!. [La "Momia" lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos, las Llamas iban en esa dirección, pero Lincoln las partió con su Espada, sorprendiendo al rival] ¡No puede ser, ha logrado destruir mi ataque, maldito Emperador, espero que...!. Iba a decirle, sin embargo, el peli negro le atravesó el pecho.

\- Al Emperador no se le insulta: ¡Shura!. Finalizó Lincoln, mientras que llamaba al español.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó Yoshino, viendo al Santo Dorado revelar su Armadura oculta en aquellas ropas de civil.

\- Soy un Santo Dorado que pelea por la Justicia y por la Diosa Athena: ¡Mi nombre es Shura de Capricornio!. Respondió y se presentó.

\- _"He oído hablar de ellos, pueden cortar los Cielos con sus puños y rasgar la tierra con sus pies"._ Comenzó la chica a tener esos recuerdos sobre la Leyenda de los Caballeros Dorados.

A su vez, la "Momia" no podía moverse por el ataque recibido anterioridad por parte de Lincoln.

\- ¿Acaso este será mi destino? ¿La derrota? ¡No lo permitiré!. Se preguntó y luego lanzó su última carta, sin embargo, el español logró partir en dos al Asesino llamado la "Momia Piromaníaca", la cual se redujo a cenizas y siendo llevadas por los vientos.

Una vez que la situación se calmó, Shura se dio la vuelta con la niña que había salvado.

\- Fue una gran batalla, ¿no lo crees, Lincoln?. Preguntó el español y de golpe lo encontró inconsciente en el piso.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasó?!. Preguntó Yoshino.

En aquellos momentos se abrió un Portal, en donde salió una joven castaña, la cual tomó en sus brazos al inconsciente.

\- Luna. La reconoció Shura.

\- Tranquilos, él está bien, solo necesita descansar, ha tenido mucho trabajo. Respondió la joven, mientras que se lo llevaba hacia el Inframundo para que pudiera descansar en aquellos momentos.

\- ¡Espera!. Pidió Yoshino.

\- Déjala, necesita descansar el Emperador, él estará bien. Le detuvo Shura, mientras que sacaba a la niña de allí y Luna se internaba con Lincoln en el Portal con rumbo hacia Giudecca para llevarlo hasta su cama en el Palacio de dicho lugar.

* * *

 **¿Quién quiere un adelanto de este fic?. Ojo, esto no es el estreno, solo un "adelanto", jejeje, ya me parezco a Chris Savino con sus publicaciones en Instagram XD; pero sí, aquí lo tienen y en Septiembre se viene el estreno oficial de la historia :3. No se lo vayan a perder y espero que les guste, tranquilos que las Unlouds van a aparecer y también el homenaje a Banghg, por eso quiero agradecerles a ambos autores por darme el permiso :D, muchas gracias, Camaradas.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en Septiembre.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Luna había vuelto, traía consigo al inconsciente Emperador del Inframundo, el cual había luchado contra aquel "Asesino" llamado la "Momia Piromaníaca" junto con Shura de Capricornio para salvarle la vida a esa pequeña niña que estaba a merced del enemigo. Salió del Portal y caminó hasta llegar a las escaleras del Palacio de Giudecca, allí fue en donde la recibió uno de los Espectros del Ejército de Hades, Clyde de Murciélago, la Estrella Celeste de la Percepción, quien le abrió las puertas.

\- Luna...¿Qué? ¡¿Qué le pasó a Lincoln?! ¡Lincoln, amigo, responde, ¿estás bien?!. Preguntó el moreno totalmente asustado, cosa que llamó la atención de uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno.

\- Hey, Hey, ¿Qué...[Burp] pasa?. Preguntó aquel hombre de cabellos celeste.

\- Rick de Wyvern, Clyde, todo está bien, Hermanos, solo está cansado el Emperador. Respondió Luna con tranquilidad.

\- Pero nunca le ha pasado algo así, él es el Emperador del Inframundo, ¿qué le habrá pasado en su viaje por Japón?. Quería saber Clyde, quien no se separaba de su mejor amigo.

\- Tranquilo, yo iré a revisarlo. Le tranquilizó Rick, quien partió de inmediato con Luna hacia los Aposentos de Hades, en donde allí dormía el joven Loud.

* * *

Dentro de los "Aposentos de Hades", Luna depositó a su hermano inconsciente sobre la cama, mientras que Rick de Wyvern lo examinaba, siendo un científico, también se había convertido en el Médico del Emperador, además de cumplir las funciones de ser uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno junto con Morty y Summer, sus nietas y estar bajo las órdenes de las otras Tres Juezas, las cuales eran Lori de Wyvern, Leni de Grifos y Luan de Garuda, éstas representaban a los del Siglo XVIII, mientras que los otros a los del año 1990.

\- ¿Cómo está, Rick?. Preguntó Luna, mientras que se hallaba sentada y tocando su guitarra para que pudiera descansar más profundo el Emperador.

\- Tranquila, está bien, solamente se ha desmayado. [Respondió Rick, llevando la calma, pero fue entonces que se acercó a la rockera de la familia] ¿Aún sigue con...? Bueno, tú sabes. Le preguntó, haciendo recordar un momento complicado y Luna bajó la cabeza.

\- Por desgracia, sí, aún persiste dentro de él, es una mancha imborrable. Alegó la castaña, quien sentía nauseas al recordar ese momento.

Rick apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

\- Hey, tranquila, ya se le pasará. Prometió el científico y ambos decidieron dejarlo dormir en la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Distrito de Kabukichö, Tokyo, Japón, se estaba produciendo una misteriosa resurrección, en medio de las llamas, las cuales se alzaban como bestias por los Cielos, un misterioso joven de bella apariencia, cabellos cortos de color plateados y ojos violeta. Llevaba puesta una larga capa desgastada de color rojo y debajo de ésta portaba una vestimenta oscura ceñida al cuerpo. Éste miró hacia todas esas luces y carteles llamativos y tan coloridos, llenos de vida, ¿dónde estaba?, esa pregunta lo estaba molestando bastante pero observaba con mucha curiosidad todo el espectáculo que le rodeaba.

\- La hora del reencuentro por fin llegó, Mi Rey, mi amigo. Dijo aquel muchacho, mientras que partía de allí para su encuentro.

* * *

Por su parte, en el Santuario, aún continuaba la ceremonia de ascenso para los nuevos Caballeros Dorados, pero aún otros estaban en servicio y se quedaban ayudando a sus Sucesores para que pudieran ser excelentes guerreros y defender a la Diosa Athena del peligro que podía acechar, las cosas en el Olimpo estaban calmas, lo mismo en el Inframundo, pero ¿quién podía estar seguro de que alguna otra fuerza llegara y perturbara la paz?.

Desde las escaleras que daban a la entrada de la Casa de Virgo, allí entraba Nelson de Fénix, el cual era el novio de Lisa, la Santo Dorada del Templo de la Virgen junto con Shun, el muchacho, antiguo bravucón y ahora Sucesor de su Maestro Ikki, caminaba por los pasillos de aquel sitio, el cual permanecía bajo una clásica calma, cosa que perturbaba a los enemigos que quisieran adentrarse y buscar problemas.

\- _Adelante, Nelson._ Le llamó una voz doble y el muchacho se quedó sorprendido de encontrarse con Shun, el antiguo Caballero de Andrómeda.

\- Maestro Shun, vaya sorpresa, creí que estaba en la ceremonia. Se quedó sorprendido Nelson, el cual casi se caía al suelo pero el peli verde lo ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Perdona el susto, Nelson y sí, estaba, pero tuve que venir aquí con Lisa para ver la Casa de Virgo, la cual está reconstruida tras todo lo ocurrido en la Guerra Santa contra Hades.

\- Sí, uff, aún lo recuerdo, igualmente Shaka sigue por aquí, dice que volverá a La India para entrar a sus Discípulos. Señaló Nelson al ex-Santo Dorado de Virgo.

\- Deja que vaya mi Maestro a su Patria, necesita estar en contacto con los suyos. Defendió Lisa al rubio de La India.

\- Bueno, jeje, era un decir, disculpen, tengo que irme, estaré en la Casa de Leo de visita. Dijo Nelson, finalizando con su visita y yéndose para la anterior Casa Zodiacal.

* * *

Ya afuera de la Casa de Virgo y yendo hacia el Templo del León, Nelson podía sentir una extraña presencia que venía desde Tokyo, Japón, ¿qué podía ser? ¿y por qué Shura se tardaba en volver y Saga no aparecía por ninguna parte?.

\- ¡Nelson, espera!. Le llamó Lisa de Virgo, quien bajó corriendo las escaleras.

\- Lisa, esto...disculpa, ya me iba. Se disculpó el muchacho ante la Santo del Templo de la Virgen.

\- Tranquilo, oye, ¿no te suena raro que Shura no esté y lo mismo va para Saga?. Preguntó su novia al Caballero del Fénix.

\- Sí, esto me parece raro y hace poco he sentido una extraña presencia en Japón. Señaló el bravucón, quien se mostraba demasiado preocupado ante lo que estaba pasando, todo llegaba de golpe.

\- Tranquilo, por ahí sentiste la presencia de Shura y Saga, de seguro estarán volviendo. Escucha, yo estaré en la Casa de Virgo, si pasa algo, me avisas. Cuídate. Se despidió su novia y volvió a su zona, mientras que el Caballero del Fénix partía hacia la Casa de Leo para ver a Ikki.

Lisa se quedó en las escaleras que daban al Templo de la Virgen, estaba totalmente pensativa y podía sentir esa presencia que provenía de Japón, ¿de qué se trataba? ¿Sería un amigo o enemigo?.

\- _"Hay algo más que me preocupa y parece provenir de otro Universo, pero, ¿Qué será?"._ Pensó la rubia, mientras que volvía con la mirada seria hacia su Casa Zodiacal.

* * *

A su vez, en Japón, Shura permanecía con Kokutö cuidando a Yoshino, la cual había sido salvada de morir a manos de aquel "Asesino" ancestral, de no haber estado Lincoln allí, esa niña no contaría su historia y quién sabe por cuánto tiempo podría esconderse.

\- Disculpe, ¿usted es un "Asesino"?. Preguntó la chica al español serio, señalando la "Excalibur".

\- No, no lo soy, ésta es una Espada Mítica. Respondió Shura, mientras que de golpe aparecía Aioria de Leo.

\- Shura. Dijo el griego castaño.

\- Aioria, ¿qué haces por aquí?. Preguntó el español, cosa que llevó a que el hermano mayor de Aioros de Sagitario se le acercara caminando y mirando a la niña recién salvada.

\- Athena me envío, Saga ha desaparecido y Lisa y Shun han sentido una presencia extraña por aquí. Respondió el joven ante el por qué había llegado allí.

\- No tienes de qué preocuparte por Saga, él está aquí y el Emperador Lincoln me ayudó a destruir al enemigo. Le tranquilizó el español al griego, cosa que le llamó la atención aquellas dos cosas: Lo de Saga y la ayuda de Hades.

\- ¿Dices que Saga está contigo y que Lincoln te ayudó? ¿Y en dónde están? ¿Y ella quién es?. Preguntó ante esa extraña situación.

Shura no respondió pero Aioria no desconfiaría de él.

\- Será mejor que informes al Santuario de que volveré luego, siento una extraña presencia en este lugar. Le pidió Shura al griego, el cual se llevó consigo a Yoshino hacia aquella zona segura, desapareciendo del lugar y poniendo rumbo hacia el Santuario, mientras que el español y el Búho permanecían allí y se dirigían al encuentro con el misterioso recién llegado.

\- Ten cuidado. Pidió Aioria.

\- Lo tendré. Respondió el peli negro, mientras que se dirigía para investigar aquella presencia.

* * *

Shura llegó hacia aquel barrio donde el misterioso personaje "invitado" había arribado a aquel sitio, se podía sentir una gran calma pero lo que era más extraño era la ausencia de personas por aquellos pagos, ¿dónde estaban? ¿Qué ocurría en aquel sitio?. Justo cuando estaba por salir de unos callejones, el español sintió una extraña presencia, se volteó y se encontró con aquel muchacho americano que era ahora su Sucesor, cosa que llevó a bajar la "Excalibur", estando a pocos centímetros de cortarle el cuello y decapitarlo.

\- Maestro. Dijo Martin.

\- Martin, ¿qué haces aquí?. Tienes que volver al Santuario. Pidió el Santo de Capricornio.

\- Athena y Lisa me enviaron aquí para investigar, Saga y Aioria han llegado con una extraña niña hasta este sitio y me enteré lo de Lincoln, por eso vengo a ayudarle, por favor. Le contó el americano y luego pidió que lo dejara acompañar.

\- Está bien, total este será tu "Bautismo de Fuego", ¿listo, hermanito?. Preguntó Shura, hablándole como si fueran hermanos de verdad.

\- ¡Sí, Maestro!. Acató el muchacho la orden.

\- Perfecto, andando. Ordenó el español y se pusieron en marcha.

Fueron avanzando con suma cautela, no sabían lo que les depararía el destino, el camino estaba despejado pero todo indicaba, según el rastro de destrucción, que el enemigo aún persistía y merodeaba por alguna parte de ese barrio japonés.

\- Mmm, aquí ha habido un ataque sorpresa, como un bombardeo. Observó Martin el daño que había en la zona.

\- Sí y también se siente un Cosmos pero éste no puede pertenecer a un Caballero. Remarcó Shura.

\- Sí, aquí al parecer hay otra persona más y...[En aquellos momentos, Martin juró haber visto a una misteriosa rubia de vestido rojo, la cual lo llamaba y de golpe desaparecía entre las llamas de un edificio cercano].

\- ¿Martin? ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó su Maestro.

\- Sí, pero... _"jure haber visto a una chica rubia y tan parecida a Lola Loud, una de las Diosas Gemelas y Consejera Imperial de Lincoln/Hades, parecía como su versión adulta"._ [Pensó por aquellos momentos, ya que había quedado con más dudas que respuestas].

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Quiso saber el español con un tono de preocupación.

\- Había una misteriosa chica de vestido rojo largo, adulta, tal vez de unos 25 o 30 años, atractiva y rubia, por un momento parecía como la versión adulta de Lola Loud, la hermana de 6 años de Lincoln, el Emperador del Inframundo. Informó Martin con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué? Todo esto se está poniendo bastante raro, mantén los ojos bien abiertos. Pidió Shura, ya que esto podía tratarse de alguna emboscada enemiga o una distracción.

\- Maestro, ¿qué cree que se trata todo esto?. Preguntó el pelirrojo americano.

\- Este enemigo es uno que viene de la "Mitología" y estos restos son producto de una intensa explosión junto con el calor, el cual misteriosamente se eleva por el Firmamento. Remarcó el español, mientras que seguía con la investigación y de golpe se levantó una intensa ráfaga de viento caliente, la cual formó una especie de "Tornado" de fuego, mostrando al personaje responsable.

\- Finalmente nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, Mi Rey y Mi Caballero: La "Espada Maligna de la Traición", el Maestro y el Aprendiz. Habló aquel joven encapuchado, el cual ahora se mostraba ante ellos.

\- Yo no te conozco, además, ¿por qué nos llamas a mi Aprendiz y a mí "Mi Rey y Mi Caballero"?. Preguntó Shura, mirándolo con seriedad.

\- ¡Sí! Habla rápido, Dios, ya parece uno de esos chiflados que se cree Caballero de la Edad Media. Remarcó Martin con asco hacia ese misterioso personaje.

\- Jajaja, Mi Rey, ¿acaso me ha olvidado?: Yo le traicioné, al "Primer Caballero", al Portador de la Espada Sagrada "Excalibur", Rey entre Reyes, ¿acaso usted y su Aprendiz ha olvidado el nombre de mi Espada? ¿Aroundight?, así también "Rey Arturo", el nombre de la Espada que cortó a sus "Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda". Dijo el muchacho con sumo orgullo y mostrando una mirada siniestra.

\- ¿La "Aroundight"?. Preguntaron Shura y Martin, mientras que el americano dirigía su mirada y allí veía de nuevo a esa mujer de vestido rojo.

\- Ahora soy un Guerrero que cree en la Espada Propia, soy algo más que un Caballero, ¡Yo soy un "Gladiador"!, jejeje y mi nombre es Lancelot, El "Gladiador Lancelot", Portador de la "Aroundight". Se presentó finalmente con elegancia y educación.

\- Ya veo, el Enemigo a comprender es un Residente de la "Mitología". De entre todas las Espadas Sagradas de la "Mitología", solo la propia ha sido alabada como la Alta Espada de Rango, uno que fue honrado con una "Espada Sagrada". Pero siendo así, si dos Espadas desenvainadas llegaran a chocarse ¿Qué crees crees que suceda?. Observó Shura, observando a su rival.

\- De iguales Espadas Sagradas, ¿una se romperá y otra permanecerá?. Preguntó Martin.

\- Ambos están en lo cierto, Mi Rey Mi Caballero, de encontrarse ambas así, solo una Espada será proclamada la "Espada Verdadera", se irán rompiendo durante el combate hasta que eventualmente quede una sola y solo una determinará la verdadera "Espada Sagrada de la Mitología". Respondió Lancelot, mientras que daba por comenzada el "Torneo de Espadas" y eso llamaba la atención de la rubia de vestido rojo.

* * *

\- _"Hum, Lancelot, espero que sepas lo que haces, te estás enfrentando a dos Caballeros Dorados, espero que sepas que debes llevarme hasta donde mi Querido Linky, se lo extraña bastante con nosotras"._ Pensó la muchacha, quien esperaba a que saliera campeón aquel Caballero.

* * *

\- "La Guerra de las Espadas Sagradas" da comienzo ahora. Anunció Lancelot hacia los dos jóvenes.

\- Martin, deja que yo me encargue de este tipo, así también aprendes a cómo manejar a Excalibur. Pidió Shura y el joven tuvo que obedecer la orden de su Maestro.

\- Antes de que inicien esto, Lancelot, ¿quién es esa mujer que viene contigo?. Preguntó Martin y el pelirrojo se volteó hacia uno de los edificios donde estaba aquella mujer.

\- Es una Dama muy querida, se llama Lola Unloud o UnLola y proviene de otro Universo, como yo. Respondió el Caballero.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Quedaron Shura y Martin helados.

\- ¡¿Lola Unloud?! ¡¿Qué clase de...?! ¡PERO ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!. Exclamó Martin, viendo de que los viajes entre Dimensiones podían causar graves problemas al Presente y a la suya.

\- Ahora no es tiempo de discutir sobre esto, ya pronto conocerás más de las Unlouds, Martin y Shura de Capricornio, ahora, Mi Rey, comencemos. Pidió el inglés, quien ordenó empezar la batalla.

El americano salió de la zona de pelea y siguió observando a aquella rubia, sentía una muy rara sensación, como si algo temible estuviera dentro de ella, como si sintiera el fuego arder y mostraba su verdadero rostro.

Las Espadas chocaron, brillantes destellos como rayos y centellas caían al suelo, provocando que las llamas se avivarán más, que crecieran y fueran hasta los Cielos, mientras que de ahí Lancelot evadía un certero golpe que destruiría a la suya.

\- ¿Por qué, Mi Rey? Solo le queda la Muerte, si no quiere cruzar las Espadas, ¡pero cuanta Celestialidad de la resplandeciente Espada Dorada!. Admiraba Lancelot la destreza y habilidad de su rival.

\- Soy aquel que tiene a "Excalibur" en sus manos pero no soy tu Rey y Martin no es tu Caballero, yo soy un Caballero de Athena, ¡El Caballero Dorado Shura de Capricornio!. ¡"EXCALIBUR"!. [Sentenció Shura, poniendo a Lancelot en su lugar y advirtiéndole sobre el papel que él ejercía, para luego lanzar una potente ofensiva contra el rival, el cual tuvo que esquivar el golpe, sin embargo recibió un corte en el lado izquierdo de su cara] Si esta Batalla es lo que desea Athena, pelearemos. Finalizó Shura.

\- ¡Usted puede, Maestro!. Le dio ánimos Martin.

\- _¡Derrota a ese Santo Dorado, Lancelot!._ Se unió Lola Unloud en el apoyo.

\- Una afirmación de guerra supongo, escuché eso una vez. ¡POR LA HEGEMONÍA!. Exclamó el rival y se lanzó al asalto.

\- No, ¡POR LA PAZ!. Finalizó Shura y volvieron a reanudar el combate de Espadas.

Lancelot parecía estar bastante animado, feliz de estar en una pelea así, todo ese tiempo en el Más Allá y ahora que revivía en un sitio totalmente nuevo, moderno y alejado de la Edad Media y qué mejor momento que volver a los recuerdos de cuando las Justas entre Caballeros existían, hallándose con un buen rival.

\- Esperé impacientemente dentro de la Perpetuidad del Tiempo a el día en que nuestras Espadas se cruzarían. Rey, yo lo he anhelado a usted. El intercambiar mi vida con la suya, lo esperaba, lo esperaba, lo esperaba, lo esperaba y hoy el amor de la Infidelidad con su amor por Ginebra, descubierto por Agravaine y los 12 Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, tuve que matarlos a todos para salvar a Ginebra de ser quemada en la hoguera y también asesiné a los otros Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, por eso hoy, por eso este día, Mi Rey, esta es la razón...para matarte , solo por eso continúe buscándolo: ¡"ATAQUE CORTANTE"!. Le contó toda su historia, su amor por la Reina de Bretania, esa pasión que se encendía por el fuego y luego lanzaba su contra-ofensiva contra Shura.

\- Dios, amigo, estás con un trauma de amor, ten, te doy estas pastillas. Le entregó Martin aquella medicación al pelirrojo, el cual lo miró con odio y eso causó una risa malvada en UnLola, cosa que dejó helado al americano más de lo que estaba.

Sin embargo, cuando Lancelot atacó a Shura, éste respondió.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lo repelió, Mi Rey?!. Lo esperaba para mí, mejor, ataque cortante, Mi Lord. Sentenció el muchacho, sin importarle lo que estaba pasando.

\- Estás demente como dijo mi Aprendiz y se nota que no te rindes, dime, ¿acaso lo haces por esa joven de allí arriba?. Señaló Shura a la hermosa rubia de vestido rojo.

No hubo respuesta.

\- Recibiré tu profundo sentimiento que ha ido demasiado lejos, tu deseo, yo no soy tu Rey pero por tu deseo, yo lo suprimiré. Sentenció Shura, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Lancelot a UnLola.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lancelot, no te dejes vencer!. Ordenó la rubia con furia.

\- No se preocupe, Mi Lady. [Le dijo él con tranquilidad y miró a Shura y Martin] En los Tiempos de la Mitología, yo evité el "Combate Uno a Uno" con el Rey, incluso ahora me arrepiento de ello, ahora lo haré en el Castillo de estas tierras, por eso solicito que sea ahí donde combatiremos el "Uno a Uno", es allí donde me reuniré con Ginebra y el "Castillo Guardián de la Esperanza". Pidió Lancelot que los llevaran hasta aquel lugar.

\- Concedido. Respondió UnLola y acto seguido desaparecieron de aquellas calles y se dirigieron hacia aquel sitio que tanto ansiaba llegar el pelirrojo.

* * *

Estuvieron viajando hasta una Dimensión extraña, donde parecía ser una ciudad completamente devastada y en ruinas, Martin y Shura miraron con horror los cuerpos de los civiles inocentes asesinados por doquier y allí se podía ver en un edificio a un grupo de hermanas bastante familiar pero aterradoras, con tan solo mirarlas a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es este sitio?. Preguntó el americano a UnLola.

\- Bienvenidos a nuestra Dimensión, jejeje, que continúen con el combate. Ordenó la rubia, quien dejó helado a Martin, el cual miró hacia abajo y podía ver unos tentáculos amenazantes.

\- _"¿Acaso estoy dentro de alguna película de Ciencia Ficción?"._ Pensó Martin, quien decidió mantener bajo vigilancia lo que había abajo de ellos.

\- Un Castillo de Naipes. Dijo Shura.

\- Así es y esto es lo que sirven los gobiernos, ¿aquí hicieron algo?. No simplemente los condenaron a todos ellos a una triste muerte a manos de los misiles, pero desde las cenizas renacen ellos. Señaló Lancelot a las chicas que estaban desde las sombras observando a los rivales.

\- ¡¿Renacer?! ¡¿Mira este sitio?! ¡ES EL INFIERNO! ¡ESTÁS LOCO, LANCELOT!. Respondió Martin, negándose a creer lo que decía ese hombre joven del Mundo en donde estaban ahora.

\- Mi Aprendiz tiene razón, ¿quieres decir que el gobierno no protegió a esta gente?. Preguntó Shura.

\- El gobierno es lo mismo en cualquier lado, Mi Rey. ¡¿Ellos pudieron salvar a la gente?!. Respondió el pelirrojo.

\- Te equivocas, nosotros, los Caballeros de Athena jamás vamos a permitir que cosas así ocurran. Le advirtió Martin al rival, cosa que puso furiosas a las mujeres que observaban todo.

\- Jejeje, nosotros, los "Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda" debemos y tener aspiraciones reunidas, encontramos masacre, colapsando frágilmente y como resultado, el que tiene el poder no es para los demás, el usarlo para uno mismo es prueba de necesidad. El poder y todo esto está conformado por por el Deseo y eso lo tratamos nosotros, la Mitología: El poder se emplea para uno mismo, exige para usarse. Resaltó Lancelot aquella visión, mientras que las llamas se elevaban y emergían los tentáculos por el piso.

Parecía que todo iba a terminar mal, pero en aquellos momentos, Martin blandió a "Excalibur" y cortó aquellos tentáculos, empapando todo con un misterioso líquido negro.

\- El Poder es algo que se usa para los demás. Le corrigió el americano.

\- ¿Para matar a los demás?. Preguntó UnLola.

\- ¡No, estúpida copia barata de Lola Loud, no: Es para proteger a los demás, para respetar los derechos, para vivir junto al propio y creciente orgullo!. Sentenció el muchacho y Shura sonrió, viendo que había logrado dar aquel joven los primeros pasos para ser un Santo Dorado, pero al voltearse, vio que los ojos de aquella rubia se tornaron rojos y amenazantes, sin embargo, algo le impidió atacar al Aprendiz del español.

\- Es un acto ridículo, aún así para las personas. Se negó Lancelot a creerle.

\- Es una razón justa, en otras palabras la llamarán "Justicia". Sentenció Shura y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

\- ¡"ATAQUE CORTANTE"! [Lanzó el rival su ofensiva contra el Caballero Dorado de Capricornio] ¡Jajajaja, ya veo, ¿la Espada del Rey está con la Justicia?!. En ese caso, te lo complaceré, las Espadas de nosotros, los "Gladiadores" no sostienen esa ideología, estás aparecieron frente a nuestros ojos, COMO LA MATERIALIZACIÓN DE LA MUERTE! ¡"HOLY SWORD EMBODIMENT"! [Lanzó finalmente, cediendo ante la locura, su ofensiva contra Shura, al cual logró herir y causarle un sangrado] ¡ES HERMOSO, MI REY TEÑIDO DE SANGRE, USTED ES MUY HERMOSO!. Dijo Lancelot, admirando su "obra".

\- Dejemos conservar esa apariencia, un hombre así tan bello no merece la Muerte. Pidió UnLola.

\- ¡Bien, que así sea eternamente, lo lograré en mi Memoria!. Se preparó Lancelot para atacar y cumplir el sueño de la chica, pero en aquellos momentos, alguien le agarró con fuerza y lo dejó horrorizado.

\- La Justicia no es algo que habita, es algo que habita en una Espada; en los corazones de las personas. Si no crees en la Justicia y que la Espada solo es para matar, si no te das cuenta de eso, te mostraré lo que habita en la Espada: La forma, la apariencia de la Justicia, lo que ha sido igual durante todas las Eras, la misma cosa. Le dijo Shura, quien revirtió el esquema del rival y detuvo la ofensiva de Lancelot.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Detuvo mi "Holy Sword Embodimente" con un movimiento giratorio!. Quedó asombrado el rival, mientras que se podían oír las maldiciones hacia él.

\- ¡INCÉNDIATE MI COSMOS! ¡"EXCALIBUR"!. Exclamó Shura y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó su ofensiva final contra Lancelot, el cual volvió a emplear otra técnica, pero esta vez para defenderse.

\- ¡"EMBODIMENT DESTRUCTION"!. Lanzó su defensa, pero en ese momento, debido a la superioridad en la potencia del ataque de Shura, la Espada de Lancelot fue destruida y volaron fragmentos por todas partes, clavándose contra el suelo y otras veces inundaba toda la terraza de ese edificio destruido.

\- ¿Sorprendidos?. Fue la pregunta de Martin hacia Lancelot y UnLola.

\- ¡ROMPIÓ LA ESPADA QUE NACIÓ DE LA RAZÓN, COMO ESPERABA, TIENES CUALIDADES PARA CONTENER LA HEGEMONÍA, DE TODO CORAZÓN LE DOY LA BIENVENIDA A PARTICIPAR DE LA "GUERRA DE ESPADAS SAGRADAS"!. La próxima vez, hasta ese momento, Mi Rey y Mi Caballero, le haré hervir la sangre, ¡nos vemos, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!. Fueron sus palabras finales, mientras que aparecía un Portal, el cual comenzó a arrastrar a ambos Caballeros Dorados para que volvieran al Presente.

\- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ESCAPES, SON UN PELIGRO!. Iba a lanzarse Martin contra Lancelot y UnLola, pero Shura le detuvo.

\- No, aún no, tenemos que informarle a Athena, hay algo que no me gusta nada de este Universo y temo que estemos ante algo aterrador. Hay que volver al Santuario, de prisa. Ordenó Shura, mientras que ambos saltaban hacia el Portal y volvían a su Dimensión del Presente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo, en el Palacio de Giudecca, Lincoln se encontraba aún dormido, inconsciente, su cuerpo estaba totalmente tranquilo pero dentro su mente algo comenzaba a asustarlo, a sudar frío y a agitarse, cosa que alertó a Rick de Wyvern, el cual se despertó de golpe y corrió para ver al Emperador.

* * *

 **Sueño de Lincoln:** Se veía a un Lincoln normal en su casa, pero su rostro mostraba una gran tristeza, caminaba arrastrando los pies, como si llevara grilletes encima y podía verse a sus hermanas mirándolo con un gran desprecio, incluso varios pelotazos por party de Lynn, la cual era la que estaba más enojada con su hermano.

\- Esto es tu culpa, ¡tu culpa!. Gritaba ella, mientras que el muchacho intentaba convencerla.

\- ¿No podrías olvidar todo lo ocurrido con ese vídeo?. Ya es cosa del Pasado. Hizo su jugada, pero sabía que en aquellos momentos recibió un violento empujón de parte de la deportista, quien lo hizo caer al piso y sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo y alma, deseando llorar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vas a llorar ahora?!. Preguntó Lynn, amenazante y fue entonces que él debió encerrarse en su habitación.

Temía a ese día, temía a La Purga, Lucy le decía que estaba por experimentarlo en carne propia y lo peor llegó cuando sus hermanas lo llevaron hasta la Vanzilla, en donde lo dejaron solo en los bosques, como una forma de "castigarlo" por el asunto del vídeo y con muy pocas horas para que comenzara ese "evento" que tanto amaba la gótica y cuyo único medio de transporte era una bicicleta, la cual fue saboteada por alguien y lo dejó en medio de la carnicería que se estaba produciendo sobre Royal Woods.

Esa noche era del Demonio, éste dominaba sobre aquella ciudad, la gente sacaba lo peor y lo más siniestro de su Naturaleza. Ahora podía verse atrapado en una especie de "Fiesta V.I.P" donde estaban todos esos locos y sufría el verdadero Infierno y allí también sucumbía ante la desgracia y la humillación: Sus hermanas lo habían abandonado por une vídeo, ahora ¿qué estarían pensando ellas en casa? ¿Acaso estarían llorando?. De seguro que sí y aquel Lincoln del sueño se veía así mismo empapado de sangre, había matado a un hombre para sobrevivir, la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo y en aquellos momentos sintió que alguien le hablaba.

\- ¿Esas eran tus hermanas, pequeño?. Preguntó una voz y él se volteaba para verlo: Allí estaba aquel hombre, un adulto joven, muy bello, de profundos ojos azules y largos cabellos negros, el propio Dios Hades, cuya alma estaba ahora en el cuerpo de ese niño de 11 años y era ahora el nuevo Emperador del Inframundo, le estaba hablando.

Lincoln no respondió, simplemente lloró y cayó ante los brazos de ese Dios, en el cual podía sentirse "a salvo".

\- Si tus hermanas te hicieron esto, ¿por qué no demuestras tu odio?. Deberías entender que gente así como ellas o como todos estos enfermos mentales ya tienen su lugar reservado en el Infierno, pero tú, Lincoln, tú eres un alma muy noble, muy pura, pero a la vez no demuestras tu juicio sobre las personas que te han herido, tus hermanas ahora son Espectros, Dioses y Jueces del Infierno, pero ¿acaso te has olvidado lo que Lynn te hizo con el asunto de la mala suerte? ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?. Deberías recordarlo, recuerda, pequeño. Le decía Hades al muchacho, mientras que éste intentaba despertar del sueño.

* * *

 **Fuera del sueño de Lincoln:** \- Mierda, [Burp] debo alertar a las chicas, esto no me gusta, he hecho todo pero aún así no para de agitarse. Dijo Rick, quien salió corriendo en busca de las Espectros y de sus nietos.

* * *

Fuera de Giudecca, en el "Palacio de los Gemelos", las Diosas Gemelas Lola de Hypnos y Lana de Thanatos se encontraban jugando al ajedrez, aunque para la rubia era bastante entretenido ese juego, ya que no había que ensuciarse ni nada, para la otra chica era algo totalmente aburrido y estúpido.

\- Esto es aburrido. Dijo Lana, mientras que movía a uno de sus Peones.

\- No, no lo es y no empieces con tus berrinches. Le ordenó Lola a la Diosa de la Muerte.

Justo en aquellos momentos escucharon unos gritos que provenían del Palacio de Giudecca y alertaron a todo el Inframundo, mientras que en ese instante arribaba Rick de Wyvern.

\- ¡Es el Emperador Hades, está en problemas!. Alertó el científico y Médico Imperial.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Gritaron ambas Consejeras de Hades asustadas y lo siguieron hacia Giudecca.

* * *

Un poco más lejos, en las regiones montañosas cercanas a la Séptima Prisión, Lynn de la Harpía, la Estrella Celeste de la Lamentación se encontraba haciendo sus ejercicios hasta que sintió los gritos de su hermano.

\- ¡LINCOLN!. Gritó ella y se teletransportó hasta Giudecca.

* * *

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?. Preguntó Lisa de Balrog, la cual salía de la "Corte del Silencio", sitio donde juzgaba y hacía experimentos, cuando oyó todo el griterío en las afueras.

\- ¡Es Lincoln, algo le pasa!. Respondió Lori y la siguió hasta el Palacio.

* * *

Por su parte, Lucy se hallaba junto con la Segunda Pandora, Chloe Park de Heinstein, estaban en el Palacio Imperial, justo en el Salón del Arte, concentradas en sus actividades libres, hasta que llegó Leni con un alerta.

\- ¡Lincoln...Lincoln está en problemas!. Les alertó y la gótica dejó caer el pincel con pintura al suelo.

\- ¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó Chloe y la peli negra salió disparada para Giudecca junto con la intelectual.

* * *

Había mucha concentración de Soldados Imperiales y la Guardia del Palacio en las puertas de la misma, también estaban otros Espectros como Bobby Santiago de Bennu y Ronnie Anne de Lyacon, los cuales trataban de mantener la calma en las hermanas de Lincoln.

\- ¡Es Lucy, déjenla pasar!. Ordenó Bobby y le abrieron el paso a la muchacha, quien ingresó en el Palacio y corrió hasta el dormitorio donde descansaba el Emperador.

\- ¡¿Alguien sabe algo de Mefistófeles-Kairos?!. Preguntó Luna.

\- Está en Londres en estos momentos, ya vendrá. Respondió Lori, mientras que pedía calma.

* * *

Dentro de la "Habitación de Hades", Lincoln se encontraba a merced del miedo y de las pesadillas que lo atormentaban, ¿acaso era una puerta a otras Dimensiones donde él era odiado por sus hermanas?. Había una donde un extraño hacía una llamada anónima, denunciando a la familia por abuso infantil y toda su vida se iba directo al Infierno y otra peor, de la cual iba a describirla cuando despertara, porque en sueño daba asco y miedo.

\- ¡Lincoln, Señor Hades, abra los ojos, despierte, por favor!. Pidió Lucy, quien logró domar las pesadillas y fue entonces que el Emperador abrió los ojos.

\- Lucy...¡Lucy!. Gritó el chico de cabellos negros, mientras que le daba un fuerte abrazo.

\- Tranquilo, Mi Señor, todo está bien, descanse, yo estoy aquí, todos estamos aquí para ayudarlo. Dijo la gótica, mientras que el joven se recostaba en la cama y ella traía un poco de agua y un paño, con el cual lo humedecía y limpiaba el sudor frío del Emperador.

En aquellos momentos tocaron a la puerta y allí entró Rick de Wyvern junto con Morty de Grifos y Summer de Garuda, acompañados de las Diosas Gemelas.

\- ¿Está bien el Señor Hades?. Preguntó Lola.

\- Sí, ha tenido una especie de pesadilla, cuando esté despierto hablaremos de esto, ahora déjennos a nosotros dos solos. Pidió Lucy, luego charlarían del asunto, ahora era el momento de que dejara al Monarca descansar un rato.

Pronto se retiraron los personajes, mientras que ella se quedaba con Lincoln, acariciando sus cabellos y acostándose a su lado, abrazándolo y alejando las pesadillas que tenía encima. Su relación se había vuelto mucho más unida después de aquellos días en los que estaban solos contra su familia y la sociedad por el asunto de la mala suerte, podía decirse que la Comandante en Jefe del Ejército de Hades tenía un romance con él, con su hermano y no lo dejaría por nadie en el Mundo.

\- _Viene tan rápido como pude desde el Siglo XVIII, ¿está bien Lincoln?._ Escuchó Lucy una voz y de ahí se materializó aquel personaje.

\- Abel de Géminis. Reconoció ella al Santo de Oro del Templo de los Gemelos.

* * *

Volviendo al Santuario, Shura y Martin llegaron a las puertas del mismo, pasando por las Casas Zodiacales, en especial por las de Aries y Tauro, donde Mu, Shion y Aldebaran les enseñaban a los Hermanos Flanders a dirigirlas bien y que lucharan por la Justicia.

\- Shura, Martin, ¿qué pasó? ¿están bien?. Preguntó Kanon, quien pasaba por allí junto con Mabel.

\- No hay tiempo, ¿dónde está Athena?. Pidió el español una reunión con la Diosa.

\- Está en la Casa de Sagitario con Seiya, ¿por qué?. Quiso saber el Patriarca y hermano gemelo de Saga, el cual llegaba a toda prisa.

\- ¿Lo han sentido también?. Dijo el peli azul, mientras que ambos Caballeros asentían.

\- Sí y fue el peor de todos. Agregó Martin.

\- Dios, vengan, de prisa. Ordenó Kanon y partieron todos ellos hacia el Templo del Centauro para informarle de lo ocurrido a Saori.

* * *

Y justo que pasaban por allí, Mordecai de Dragón Negro, Rigby de Cristal, Eileen de Águila y Nube de Ofiuco, los veían ir con paso veloz hacia la Cámara del Patriarca, donde allí se encontraba la Diosa Athena.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando?. Preguntó Nube.

\- No lo sé, pero parece ser que algo feo se aproxima. Puedo sentirlo. Respondió Mordecai, quien miraba hacia los Cielos y sentía esa presencia enemiga en el aire.

* * *

 **Esto es el principio de lo que se vendrá para más adelante. ¿Y qué les pareció este capítulo? Las Unloud han aparecido, bueno, solo UnLola con Lancelot, el cual...¡Ehh, jeje! Ahí no les hago spoiler XD, sino sería perderse el suspenso y el resto de las hermanas aparecerán en los demás capítulos junto con los antagonistas. Este capítulo va dedicado para El Legendario y para Banghg, muchas gracias, chicos por darme su permiso :). Se los agradezco y espero que les guste.**

 **Les mando saludos a Sam The Stormbringer: Jajajaja, ahora Alexander no está para responder tus...**

 **[Se oye unas garras más afiladas arañar un pizarrón con gran intensidad]**

 **Alexander: Deja que mis gritos hielen la sangre de los vivos. Jejejeje, vaya, vaya, con que Sam The Stormbringer me está desafiando. ¿Me estás retando? [Alexander hace la pose del meme de Shaggy de Scooby Doo] Yo tengo algo más pero más fuerte para los que me retan: ¡"RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN"!. [Con aquel ataque, todos caen inconscientes por un buen rato]. Jajajaja, por cierto, Montana, ¿cuándo voy a aparecer?. Me estoy perdiendo la diversión.**

 **Yo: Tranquilo, Alex, tranquilo, paso a paso, aún faltan muchas apariciones de más personajes, poner suspenso, acción, aventura, pero ya aparecerás junto con los demás.**

 **Alexander: Tienes razón, bueno, me iré yendo, cuídate, tengo un caso policial que resolver en el Este de Londres.**

 **[Se va y queda Montana]**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, como les he dicho, no pienso adherirme tanto al manga, será una mezcla manga-AU-OOC, así que espero que les guste. También les mando saludos a El Caballero de las Antorchas, Dope17, PoLucy, imperialwar1234 y js152. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Domingo de mi parte :D.**

 **El Lunes es el estreno oficial :3. No esperen para Septiembre, este Lunes se viene el estreno, este es el "Segundo Adelanto".**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: El Gladiador Lancelot había sido derrotado en aquel torneo, pero aún así ansiaba volver a ver a Shura y a Martin, pero ese viaje a través de las Dimensiones y en donde terminaron en esa Tierra y en aquella ciudad, en la cual los Louds procedían, Royal Woods, había traído más preguntas que respuestas, por eso habían convocado a una reunión con Athena, la cual se hallaba en la Casa de Sagitario junto con Seiya.

\- Esto tiene que ser un error, ¿están seguros de que lo que vieron era la Ciudad de Royal Woods de otra Dimensión destruida?. Quedó Kanon helado al oír semejante relato.

\- Sí y había algo mucho peor: Unos tentáculos extraños junto con un líquido negra que emanaba de una de esas personas y podíamos ver a gente matarse por las calles y hasta arrancarse la carne del cuerpo, parecían animales salvajes. Relato Martin todo ese horror mientras que se daba el "Torneo de Espadas Sagradas".

Saori quedó pensativa en aquellos momentos, Kanon, quien era el Patriarca, temía bastante por la seguridad de todos, así que había pedido conversar del asunto con la Diosa y los Santos Dorados, mientras que Martin salía de allí y se reunía con los suyos.

\- ¿Volverá, Maestro, a Tokyo?. Preguntó su Aprendiz, mientras que el español miraba hacia el Este.

\- Tal vez sea orden de Athena en que vuelva allí, pero tú te debes quedar aquí, hermano, no quiero que nada malo te pase. Pidió Shura al americano, quien en el fondo quería acompañarlo, pero debía obedecer esa orden.

\- Sí, Maestro. Respondió el muchacho.

* * *

Pronto quedaron Athena y sus Caballeros, los cuales deberían tomar las riendas de la situación y liberar el camino que estaba siendo amenazado junto con la paz, de caer en manos enemigas.

\- ¿Qué tan peligrosas son esas personas?. Preguntó Kanon a Shura.

\- No lo sabemos aún, pero la expresión en el rostro de Martin sobre esa tal UnLola lo ha dejado congelado del terror y además, esos tentáculos y la gente muerta o...no querrá saber el resto, pero es como entrar en una película de terror. Athena, le sugiero que estén bien protegida cuando nosotros hayamos terminado de entrenar a sus futuros Sucesores; no deben fiarse por nada del Mundo de UnLola o de cualquiera que provenga de esa Dimensión. Pidió Shura, quien les contaba todo de lo ocurrido y tras permanecer arrodillado, Athena le pidió que se levantara.

\- En ese caso, Shura, te aconsejo que permanezcas en el Santuario y dejes que Martin continué investigando de lo acontecido en Japón. Pidió ella como orden.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero, Señorita Athena, Martin no está preparado del todo, apenas lleva un 40% de progreso, no creo que pueda aún pelear con la "Excalibur". Intentó el español en convencerla de no mandar al joven a una muerte segura.

\- Tiene razón, es mejor que vaya él y se encargue del peligro. Le aconsejó Seiya a Saori, quien se quedó pensativa.

Justo en medio de aquella negociación, arribó a la Cámara de Athena el Caballero Aioria de Leo, quien traía consigo a aquella chica de cabellos negros y japonesa.

\- Disculpe que interrumpa su reunión, Señorita Athena, pero esta niña está relacionada con la misión en Japón que tuvieron Shura y Martin. Dijo el castaño.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Imperio Marino, uno de los 7 Generales Marinos de Poseidon, Brady de Caballo Marino se hallaba caminando hacia el Templo del Emperador, en donde éste se hallaba junto con Thetis de Sirena, una de sus miembros más importantes y ante él estaban otros de sus miembros de Élite, entre los cuales se hallaban Skips de Crisaor y Mavis, novia del rubio de lentes.

\- General Brady de Caballo Marino, Guardián del Pilar del Océano Pacífico Norte, reportándose, Mi Señor Poseidon. Dijo el muchacho, arrodillándose, haciendo una reverencia ante el Gobernante de los Océanos y Mares del Mundo.

\- Descanse, General Brady. Pidió el peli azul y el joven se levantó, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el Emperador.

\- ¿Por qué he sido llamado?. Preguntó el rubio.

\- Necesito que vayas con Mavis de Sirena y Skips de Crisaor al Santuario de forma urgente, aquí también sea sentido una extraña perturbación en las Dimensiones. Pidió el peli azul, cosa que sorprendió al muchacho.

\- Sí, Señor. Acató el rubio la orden, mientras que los tres se preparaban para partir y los demás amigos de Mordecai y Rigby permanecían allí, montando guardia y protegiendo al Emperador de cualquier ataque enemigo.

* * *

Volviendo al Santuario, Yoshino les contaba todo lo ocurrido en Japón, sobre su encuentro con aquel "Primer Asesino, la Momia Piromaníaca" y cuando llegaron Shura y Lincoln para salvarla. Por su parte, el español se dirigió hacia la Casa de Capricornio en donde fue a buscar a su Aprendiz, otra vez podía sentirse esa extraña presencia, pero ésta vez no era en Japón, sino en otro país.

\- Royal Woods, Michigan, EEUU. Dijo Martin, sabiendo que esa era la ciudad donde los Louds residían.

\- Andando. Pidió Shura y partieron en un Portal hacia aquel lugar.

* * *

El pánico había caído sobre Roya Woods y justo sobre el barrio de los Louds, donde avanzaba una misteriosa criatura de gran tamaño, cubierto por una túnica violeta, poseía en los brazos varias piezas de metal de color celeste, a lo largo del torso, cintura y hombros las vestía sobre aquella prenda, en su espalda habían dos "Alas", cubiertas por la túnica, sobre su cabeza y rostro, la cual era una calavera, se formaba una capucha y una máscara de color violeta, la cual cubría parcialmente la parte superior del rostro, dejando los ojos al descubierto, los cuales eran completamente rojos.

\- ¡Por el amor a Dios, ¿qué es esa criatura?!. Gritó el Señor Quejón, mientras que aquella bestia iba hacia él, empuñando su guadaña.

\- Tú serás el primero en morir, anciano, prepárate. Sentenció el enemigo, el cual estaba listo para atacarlo, sin embargo una misteriosa llegada llamó su atención.

Se volteó y sintió una afilada cortadura en su máscara, la cual cayó al piso y se giró para ver a los responsables del ataque.

\- Deja a ese civil en paz, cobarde o sufrirás el poder de mi Espada. Le ordenó Martin, quien había llegado con Shura.

(Divina Comedia, Infierno, Canto VII)

\- Así que cortando el "Cordón de Plata", tú me detienes en no poder matar a esta "Marioneta". Dijo el rival, mientras que ambos Caballeros de Capricornio lo miraban con furia.

\- ¿Está bien, Señor?. Preguntó Shura y le tendió su mano, levantándolo y éste salió corriendo para su hogar.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!. Bramó la criatura con furia y éste le lanzó un ataque contra el español, el cual fue evadido.

\- Además de asesino, eres un cobarde, atacas a tu oponente por la espalda, eso te hace ver peor. Sentenció Martin, quien llegaba en auxilio de Shura y ambos volvían a mirarlo con severidad.

\- No me importa que intervengan, todos ustedes son meras marionetas, basuras en mi camino, eso es lo que son y morirán como tales. Advirtió el rival, el cual estaba preparando su siguiente jugada.

\- ¡Oye, este es nuestro territorio, lárgate ahora mismo o sentirás la Ira de la Harpía!. Advirtió una voz y los tres se voltearon para ver a la recién llegada, la cual era nada más ni nada menos que...

\- No puede ser. Quedó Shura asombrado.

\- ¡Así es, soy Lynn de la Harpía, la Estrella Celeste de la Lamentación y he venido por tu cabeza!. Exclamó la castaña deportista, volando en picada hacia el enemigo.

\- _"Ya la recuerdo, ella es una de las hermanas mayores de Lincoln Loud, el Emperador Hades, pero...en el Pasado acusó a su hermano de tener mala suerte, puso a toda la familia en su contra y tuvieron un horrible encuentro mucho después, tras haber sido influenciados por un Santo Dorado del Siglo XVIII, Abel de Géminis y ahora que obtuvieron una nueva oportunidad, ella viene a recuperar su puesto perdido como hermana"_. Recordó Shura aquel incidente de la mala suerte y cuando todo se había convertido en un auténtico Infierno.

\- Maestro, ¿está bien?. Preguntó Martin.

No hubo respuesta, pronto el americano iba a descubrir lo que ocurría realmente con su misteriosa llegada.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO: "LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!. Exclamó Lynn y le lanzó una feroz ofensiva, la cual dio en el blanco, pero cuando el humo se desapareció, el enemigo aún seguía de pie y furioso.

\- ¡Jajajaja, Pequeña Espectro, ¿crees que con ese poder tan minúsculo puedes derrotarme?! ¡Estás equivocada!. Se burló, río con maldad y acto seguido arrojó a la deportista contra el suelo, el cual terminó por destruirse.

Shura y Martin corrieron hasta ella, tenían que verificar si estaba bien, el español la sacó debajo de aquella pila de asfalto, estaba bien, aturdida y con algunas heridas leves, pero bien, sin embargo, la chica quería volver a pelear, no podía dejar que un monstruo como ese se burlara de ella, la deportista de la Familia Loud, la que ganaba en todo.

\- ¡Déjenme, Shura y Martin, déjenme pelear!. Ordenó la chica, mientras que el peli negro la detenía.

\- Ya me lo esperaba, solo eres una niña caprichosa con un Pasado que no se te va, ¿no es así? ¿o estoy mintiendo?. Preguntó el "Segundo Asesino" con seriedad, pero manteniendo la burla consigo, Lynn no podía tolerar más eso, apretó los puños con fuerza y se dispuso a pelear contra él.

\- Lynn, no. Pidió una misteriosa voz, la cual se materializó y allí aparecieron los dos Caballeros de la Casa de Virgo, Shun y Lisa, quienes habían arribado, sus palabras detuvieron por un tiempo breve la furia de la castaña, la cual apretaba los dientes con fuerza y hasta el propio monstruo sentía como una extraña incomodidad.

\- Nosotros lo detendremos. Vuelvan al Santuario y tú, Lynn, regresa al Inframundo para ayudar a tu hermano. Ordenó Lisa, quienes se harían cargo de eliminar al peligro.

\- No...¡NO PUEDO!. Se negó la muchacha.

\- ¿Por qué?. Dilo, estoy seguro de que sentirás mejor si nos lo dices, nosotros no somos tus enemigos. Intentó Lisa en convencerla, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la castaña, la cual la miró, habían comenzado su amistad tiempo atrás, después de la derrota de Apolo y estaban muy unidas, tanto la Santo de Oro del Templo de la Virgen como la Espectro de la Harpía.

\- Lisa. Le llamó Shun.

\- Cuando terminemos con ese monstruo, nos dirás lo que te pasó, ¿sí, amiga?. Preguntó la rubia, llevándole calma a la chica, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

El monstruo comenzó a temer bastante, sentía esa energía que provenía de ambos Caballeros, los cuales avanzaban hasta él y una punzada de terror le invadía desde los pies hasta la cabeza, éste intentaba atacar pero los mismos fallaban.

\- Has matado a gente inocente en todo tu camino, has sembrado el pánico y ahora estás asustado, dime, ¿le temes a tus Pecados que te llevarán al sitio donde debes estar?. Dijo Lisa, viéndolo a los ojos y de ahí se preparó con su Maestro.

\- Muy bien dicho, Mi Discípulo, ahora...¡TERMINEMOS CON ESTA AMENAZA! ¡"TORMENTA NEBULAR"!. Felicitó Shun y lanzó su ofensiva.

\- ¡"BENDICIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS"!. Atacó Lisa al rival.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER, YO, EL "SEGUNDO" HE SIDO DERROTADO POR DOS CABALLEROS DORADOS, PERO NO SE PIENSEN QUE PORQUE ME VENCIERON A MÍ, ESTO SE TERMINA, NO, ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO, PRONTO LLEGARÁ ELLA Y LAS MUJERES DE LA OTRA DIMENSIÓN...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA!. Dejó el "Segundo Asesino" su advertencia final, antes de desaparecer para siempre bajo el doble ataque de Shun y Lisa.

\- ¡NO, ¿QUÉ HICIERON?! ¡NO!. Gritó Lynn, quien estaba desesperada y era sujetada por Shura y Martin.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué la histeria?. Quería saber Lisa y fue hasta ella.

\- ¡YO LO DEBÍA MATAR, YO...YO DEBÍA SER EL QUE LO DESTRUYERA Y ARROJARA AL INFIERNO, NO USTEDES! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué...Por qué me arruinaron mi oportunidad de recuperar mi valor perdido?. Fue la pregunta que lanzó la castaña, quien se desplomó en el piso, llorando a más no poder, sintiéndose como inútil.

\- Pero, Lynn, amiga, ¿de qué hablas?. Preguntó Lisa y la muchacha la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Ésta debía ser mi misión para reparar mi daño. Comenzó con una respuesta, la cual trajo más dudas.

\- ¿Daño?. Preguntó Shun.

Ella comenzó a calmarse y pronto iba a revelar lo ocurrido.

* * *

 **Flashbacks (Horas antes de la llegada del "Segundo Asesino" a Royal Woods:**

\- ¿Cómo está Lincoln?. Preguntó Lynn, la cual había podido entrar en la "Habitación del Emperador" ubicada en el Palacio de Giudecca, sitio en donde dormía el joven de cabellos negros, allí se encontraba Lucy, la cual estaba cuidándolo.

No hubo respuesta, aún persistía esa furia la peli negra por lo ocurrido en el Pasado y cuando Lynn caminó hasta la cama, allí estaba Abel de Géminis, observándola con severidad.

\- ¿Así que tú portas esa Armadura Sapuris?. Preguntó el hermano gemelo de Caín.

\- Abel. Lo reconoció ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?. Volvió a preguntar el peli negro.

\- Yo...Iba a decirle ella, pero el Santo del Siglo XVIII se le acercó amenazante.

\- ¿Acaso crees que porque eres una Espectro ahora mereces el perdón de tu hermano?. El resto de tus hermanas no son más que hipócritas, todo porque Chronos y Athena hicieron esto, me hizo cambiar y lo único que espero es que tú nunca más vuelvas a tildar a alguien de mala suerte, porque de lo contrario, seré yo quien te mandé a un Mundo de dolor. Le advirtió Abel, mirándola con furia, recordando lo ocurrido y fue entonces que Lucy se levantó de la cama.

\- Tranquilos todos, ¿sí?. Basta. Pidió ella pero sin dejar la frialdad en su voz.

\- Lucy; ¿qué le pasa a Lincoln?. Solo quiero saber eso. Pidió Lynn.

\- Ya lo revisaron todos, Rick y Luna no saben qué darle, está metido en una especie de "Pesadilla Eterna", una lucha contra los recuerdos del Pasado. Mencionó ella, mientras que la castaña quería acercarse y ayudarlo, pero Abel y Lucy le cortaron el paso.

\- ¡Oigan, soy su hermana también, no soy una basura!. Gritó la Espectro de la Harpía.

\- A ti te queda bien esa Sapuris, eres una Harpía. Remarcó el peli negro a ella, cosa que la hizo enojar y se preparó para golpearlo, sin embargo, la gótica intervino.

\- ¿Pelearás contra un Caballero Dorado de Athena ante el Emperador? ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza, Lynn?. Fueron las dos preguntas de Lucy, cosa que llevó a que la castaña bajara sus puños y mirara a todos.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?. Fue la pregunta de ella.

\- Ve a Roya Woods y elimina a un misterioso "Asesino", así podrás recuperar tu posición y prestigio. Le encargó Lucy aquella misión a su hermana, la cual aceptó con gusto.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Aún sigo siendo la odiada por Lucy y Abel por el asunto de la mala suerte, yo lo acusé a mi pobre Linky, ¡a mi propio hermano de que tenía mala suerte, hasta Luna me odia todavía por eso y siendo una Espectro, soy una basura!. Por eso me mandaron a esta misión, debía ser yo quien destruyera a ese "Segundo Asesino" pero fallé, mi respeto jamás será recuperado. Contó Lynn todo lo ocurrido y comenzó a llorar una vez más, siendo abrazada por Lisa, la cual intentaba consolarla.

\- Así que es por eso que quería destruirlo, pero Lynn, ese monstruo no estaba a tu altura, de un golpe te derribó, no hubieras podido no herirlo. Mencionó Shun sobre la superioridad de aquel rival.

\- No me importa, debía ser yo quien lo matara, ahora cuando regrese al Inframundo, todas me seguirán tratando como la porquería que soy, me lo merezco, yo le hice ese daño a mi Linky...no soy una Espectro, solo soy una perra, una maldita perra. Finalizó ella, pero Lisa le detuvo.

\- Que tus hermanas como Luna y Lori te tildan de aquello, no significa que tampoco sean inocentes, porque ellas también formaron parte de esa exclusión hacia tu hermano ¿y qué importa no haber podido pelear contra ese "Asesino"? ¡Habrán miles de oportunidades! Pero tú, amiga, tú eres una gran Espectro y de las mejores de toda la Élite de Hades, tienes potencial y en especial durante la Batalla del Olimpo contra el Dios Apolo. Le dio Lisa todo su apoyo a la muchacha, la cual comenzaba a dejar de llorar y sentía ese valor perdido.

\- El honor no solo se lo gana en las batallas mortales, sino que también se obtiene con el sacrificio, el coraje y demás en las peleas, no todo tiene que venir siempre de tus puños, Lynn, dile eso a tus hermanas y sabrás cómo se ganarán tu respeto. Remarcó Shun, dándole más de aquel apoyo y ella finalmente se levantaba del suelo.

\- Gracias, amigos. Volveré al Inframundo y les demostraré lo que soy: ¡Yo no soy una perra, SOY LYNN DE LA HARPÍA, LA ESTRELLA CELESTE DE LA LAMENTACIÓN Y DARÉ TODO POR MI AMADO EMPERADOR!. Juró la castaña, la cual partió hacia aquellos Dominios Imperiales con dirección hacia Giudecca.

Pronto, las calles de Royal Woods volvieron a la normalidad, pero aún así quedaban muchas dudas al respecto, dudas que necesitaban sus respuestas y por lo tanto los Caballeros Dorados volvieron hacia el Santuario, mientras que Lisa miraba hacia donde Lynn había partido para volver al Inframundo.

\- _"Cumple tus sueños, Lynn"._ Le animó su amiga, mientras que emprendía el viaje hacia Atenas.

* * *

Mientra tanto, en el Inframundo, Rick y Luna habían logrado finalmente calmar los ataques de Lincoln con un poco de medicina que ambos habían creado, aunque tal vez ralentizaría las pesadillas, esperaban también un cambio y que despertara finalmente.

\- ¿Crees que esté bien, Rick?. Preguntó Luna con mucha preocupación en su voz, pero el Médico Imperial se detuvo.

\- ¿Tú lo amas?. Fue la pregunta de Rick, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la rockera y Estrella Celeste de la Bestia.

No hubo respuesta, Luna cerró los puños con fuerza y sintió una gran presión dentro de ella, como si un fuerte vendaval se lanzara contra su hogar e intentara derribarlo a toda costa.

\- Sí, lo amo. Respondió ella, mientras que Rick quedaba helado pero no le importaba, sacó su petaca con Whisky.

\- Brindo por todas ustedes. Dio su apoyo y bendición.

\- Leni no, ella es la novia de Mefistófeles-Kairos. Le corrigió en esa parte al científico.

\- Oh, sí, cierto, bueno, pero ¿por qué no le dices que lo amas?. Fue la sugerencia de Rick, quien movía su petaca y caían algunas gotas al suelo.

\- Él lo sabe, el tema es que...no sé cómo lo tomaría con todas nosotras que lo amamos, menos Lily, ella todavía es pequeña para entender estas cosas. Remarcó Luna, mientras que le sacaba la petaca y le daba un buen trago al Whisky.

\- Hey, Hey, no bebas tan rápido, eres muy joven para andar bebiendo. Le remarcó Rick con un tono de precaución y parecido al de los Señores Loud.

\- Jejeje, lo dice el hombre que bebe y también sus nietos hacen lo mismo. Río Luna.

\- Touche, amiga, por eso somos grandes amigos nosotros tres y ustedes. Finalizó Rick y en aquellos momentos llegó Lynn, quien se había tele transportado desde Royal Woods y estaba ante ellos, en los pasillos de Giudecca, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde estaban Lucy y el Emperador.

No dijo nada, simplemente siguió caminando hasta llegar a aquella habitación, quería demostrar que no era una basura, así que pasó delante de Rick y Luna, sin decir ni hablar, cosa que los sorprendió, para luego ir hacia el Sur.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Lynn?. Preguntó Morty de Grifos, quien traía consigo unas carpetas para su Tribunal y la deportista casi se lo tiraba al suelo.

\- No lo sé, pero parece que va a recuperar lo que es suyo. Remarcó Summer, la cual había llegado hasta aquel sitio donde estaban su abuelo y la rockera.

* * *

\- _"Cumple tus sueños, Lynn, hazlos realidad"._ Escuchaba ella la voz de su amiga Lisa Simpsons, Lisa de Virgo, quien le estaba dando su apoyo junto con Shun. La deportista avanzaba por los pasillos y abría diversas puertas para llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano, el cual aún permanecía dormido.

Ya podía divisarse el sitio donde descansaba el joven y de ahí ingresó en aquel lugar, tomando por sorpresa a Lucy y a Abel.

\- Lynn. Dijo la gótica.

\- No lo logré, los dos Caballeros de Virgo lograron exterminarlo al rival, pero éste lanzó una advertencia, antes de que quieras insultarme o tratarme como basura, te diré esto: Dice que todos debemos estar atentos, sea el Santuario, Asgard, el Imperio Marino y el Inframundo, debemos prepararnos para enfrentar una posible confrontación enemiga. Yo misma lo escuché y te lo estoy dando a ti. Le entregó Lynn aquella información, dejando sorprendida a la gótica, a su Comandante en Jefe del Ejército de Hades, a las demás hermanas que estaban afuera y hasta la propia Chloe Park de Heinstein.

\- Vaya...estoy...estoy sorprendida. Dijo Lucy, mientras que la deportista se sentía totalmente renovada.

\- Aprendí de mis malditos errores y como prometí: Nunca más voy a tildar a Lincoln de mala suerte, lo juro. Prometió Lynn, sin embargo Lucy aún la seguía juzgando.

\- El tiempo lo diré. Sentenció ella.

\- Todas formamos parte de esto, Lucy, todas. Remarcó la castaña, cosa que causó que la gótica se girara para verla.

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero todas aquí te hemos perdonado, solo faltabas tú, tú te has perdonado a ti misma. Respondió la peli negra, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a la deportista.

No sabía qué decir, sin embargo Lucy y Abel la dejaron a solas con Lincoln.

\- Se está por despertar, habla con él, adelante. Le animó ella y el Santo de Géminis se retiró con la Comandante en Jefe del Ejército de Hades hacia el Salón del Trono Imperial para llevar la calma a todos los presentes que aguardaban afuera.

El joven de cabellos negros abrió los ojos y descubrió que Lynn estaba ante él, sin su Armadura Sapuris, con sus ropas de civil, con la cabeza de él recostada contra sus piernas y lo acariciaba.

\- Lynn. Quedó el joven sorprendido de verla.

\- Linky, perdóname, por favor, perdóneme, Mi Señor Hades. Se disculpó ella con él, el muchacho se levantó un poco pero ella lo detuvo, quería seguir abrazándolo un rato más.

\- Lynn, ya hablamos de esto, te perdoné y...Pero en aquellos momentos, la joven le dio un tierno beso en los labios, llevando a que volviera a caerse sobre la cama y ella lo tenía prisionero con su abrazo.

* * *

El viaje de los tres Generales Marinos había comenzado, habían dejado el Templo Marino y partían ahora hacia el Santuario, donde debían reunirse con Athena y advertirle del peligro que corrían todos ellos.

\- ¿Cómo pudo haberse producido esto, Skips?. Preguntó Mavis de Sirena.

\- La verdad no lo sé, aunque soy el que tiene todas las respuestas a las preguntas, ésta me tiene sorprendido y temo que sea algo mucho peor. Respondió el Yeti, viendo que el peligro al que se estaban por enfrentar no era de esa Dimensión.

\- He escuchado algo de parte de los "Vientos del Norte", dicen que los Santos de Oro de la Casa de Capricornio se toparon con un misterioso personaje, con dos y fue en Japón, uno fue destruido pero el otro se escapó. Contó Brady aquella historia.

\- Dios, esto no me gusta, ¡de prisa, apresuremos la marcha!. Ordenó Skips y redoblaron el camino hacia el Santuario, ya que al oír eso, supo que algo estaba por producirse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Asgard, la Señorita Hilda de Polaris, Princesa y Gobernante de Asgard se hallaba en el Salón del Trono del Palacio Valhalla, manteniendo una importante reunión con los "Herederos", los cuales eran Dipper de Mizar Zeta, Mabel de Alcor Zeta, Star de Megrez Delta, Marco de Doble Alfa, Ronaldo de Phecda-Gamma, Peridot de Merak Beta, Steven y Connie de Benetnash Eta, Wendy de Osa Mayor y Pacífica de Arioto Epsilon.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Señorita Hilda?. Preguntó Dipper a la Gobernante de Asgard.

\- "Herederos", los he llamado para una importante misión al Santuario, desde hace días que hemos estado sintiendo una terrible presencia que proviene de otra Dimensión, pero el Inframundo y el Imperio Marino están enviando a los suyos y protegiendo sus territorios de cualquier amenaza: Asgard no está excluida del peligro, así que ordeno de que se dirijan inmediatamente al Santuario y destruyan al enemigo. Ordenó Hilda a todos ellos.

\- Pero, Señorita Hilda, no podemos dejar a Asgard desprotegida. Intervino Marco.

\- Es cierto, si el enemigo proviene de otro Mundo, puede aparecer aquí y atacarlos. Temió Star.

\- Las Crystal Gems protegerán este lugar, no tienen de qué temer, lo mismo harán , Frodi, Sigmund, Hércules y Surt. Les llevó la calma Lyfia, quien era la novia de Aioria de Leo.

\- De acuerdo, entonces nos iremos yendo ahora. "Herederos", andando. Ordenó Dipper, mientras que se iban preparando para partir hacia el Santuario.

\- ¡Sí, ya ansío ver a mi lindo Dragoncito Marino!. Exclamó Mabel con emoción y pronto dejaron el Salón del Trono.

* * *

Un montón de acontecimientos se estaban llevando a cabo en el Santuario, Asgard, el Imperio Marino y el Inframundo, nadie sabía lo que se trataba, pero desde aquella Dimensión donde habían tenido Shura y Martin el combate el Gladiador Lancelot, allí se encontraba una de las mujeres que había estado presente en el "Torneo de Espadas Sagradas", la cual traía información y noticias de lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

\- Hemos perdido al "Segundo Asesino". Dijo aquella castaña a una rubia adulta, la cual frunció el ceño ante el nuevo fracaso.

\- ¿Fueron Shura y su Aprendiz?. Preguntó la rubia.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

\- Fueron los Caballeros Dorados de Virgo quienes lo destruyeron y también tomó participación una de las Espectro de Hades. Remarcó aquella muchacha.

\- Jajajaa, ¿así que Lynn intenta recuperar su puesto de hermana?. No es como tú, UnLynn. Dijo la rubia con burla, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien a la castaña, la cual quería darle su merecido.

\- ¿Y tú que has hecho, UnLori?. Preguntó UnLynn, mientras que esperaba ver el nuevo movimiento en las piezas del destino de aquel juego.

\- Ya he enviado a alguien más experto para esto, él no nos fallará. Resaltó UnLori sobre el personaje nuevo que había enviado.

\- Más te vale que no fallemos otra vez, la Señorita se va a poner muy furiosa con nosotras, no sé por qué tuvimos que jurarle lealtad a ella, solo queremos a Lincoln. Le advirtió UnLynn, mientras que salía del edificio hacia las calles de la destruida Royal Woods.

* * *

Mientras tanto, aún en Michigan, Shura y Martin se hallaban tomando un café en uno de los bares de la ciudad, intentando averiguar la procedencia de aquellos seres que habían sido Humanos en el Pasado y ahora eran una amenaza para todos.

\- ¿Cree que lo dijo Lancelot sea verdad, Maestro?. Preguntó Martin, mientras que le daba un nuevo sorbo a su taza de café.

\- No me extrañaría, pero para esto debo ir con Shaka, si debo partir en una misión hacia la Dimensión de donde sean estas personas, iré yo, tú esta vez te quedarás con Athena y la debes proteger. Le pidió Shura, depositando su Fe en el peli naranja.

\- Si, Maestro. Acató el muchacho la orden.

\- Quédate allí con tus amigos, protejan a Athena, estoy seguro de que esa maldita de UnLola y Lancelot deben estar estar planeando algo. Le aconsejó Shura, mientras que en aquellos momentos ingresaba un misterioso personaje: Éste era un hombre joven, rubio, pelo corto y alineado, ojos azules. Sus ropas de civil eran de color negro (remera, saco marrón claro, el cual mantenía abierto y un pantalón formal del mismo color).

Los clientes no le dieron importancia, el rubio simplemente caminó con una seria mirada en su rostro hasta la mesa en donde se hallaban Martin y Shura, cosa que llevó al americano voltearse y ver qué era lo que quería ese misterioso personaje.

\- Finalmente, parece que tus amigos te han mandado, ¿eres otro Gladiador?. Preguntó Shura, sin darle importancia al rival.

\- Soy igual que ustedes dos, Dueño de una Espada Sagrada. Respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Acaso te han mandado UnLola y Lancelot?. Preguntó Martin.

\- Yo no trabajo para ninguna de las UnLoud, soy un "Gladiador Solitario". Respondió el sujeto, mientras que le llamaba la atención a los dos Caballeros Dorados.

\- Felicitaciones, yo no pude sentir ni un rastro de tu Cosmos, pero has logrado descubrir que nosotros éramos en realidad buenos Espadachines. Sean cual sean tus esfuerzos, no puedes eliminar esa presencia que te ata a ellas. Le dio Shura las "felicitaciones" al rival.

\- Es lo mismo para ti, tu Espada Sagrada "Excalibur", al igual que la mía y la de tu Aprendiz, vio correr muchos litros de sangre. Sostuvo su superioridad el rubio.

\- Mi Espada me demuestra que has visto muchas muertes, ¿podrías decirme cómo es que se llama?. Preguntó Shura al oponente.

\- Maestro, este hombre ha estado presente en la Historia de Francia e Italia como uno de los Caballeros más poderosos. Dijo Martin.

\- Así es y mi Espada tiene un mango de oro y se llama "Hoja Indestructible" ¡"ESPADA MALDITA DURANDAL"! [Exclamó el rival, quien en aquellos momentos apareció con una Armadura color carmesí con algunas líneas doradas, la cual poseía detalles estéticos que la hacen ver como si estuviera manchada de sangre. Además de que presentaba grabados dorados de Rosas con sus tallos y espinas que recorren toda la vestimenta, el lado izquierdo se halla cubierto por un gran número de dibujos de Rosas, mientras que el derecho tenía los tallos y el casco que cubría todo su rostro tiene la apariencia de una cabeza de dragón con dientes dorados, el guantelete en su mano izquierda está formado por la Empuñadura Dorada de su Espada Sagrada, llevaba una capa dorada sujetada con una hebilla roja con forma de llama, que se localice en el lado derecho de su torso.] Mi nombre es Roland, Roland, Gladiador que lleva la "Espada Sagrada de Durandal". La Sangre del Linaje de Carlomagno, Rey de los Francos, un Héroe y un verdadero Caballero Sagrado. Bueno, comencemos ¡esta Guerra de Espadas Sagradas, "Excalibur" contra "Durandal"!. Dio su sentencio, se presentó y de ahí dio por comenzada una nueva batalla.

\- Esta vez lo haremos los dos, ¿listo, Martin?. Se preparó Shura y preguntó al joven de cabellos naranja.

\- Todo listo, Maestro. Respondió el muchacho y de ahí se dirigieron hacia el encuentro con el Caballero de Carlomagno.

* * *

\- Lynn. Quedó Lincoln sorprendido de que su hermana lo besara en los labios.

La muchacha quedó sonrojada, había besado a su Emperador, pero tampoco lo quería soltar, se sentía totalmente contenta y abrazándolo al joven, quien podía sentir la tristeza de ella, sobre todo por lo ocurrido hace tiempo atrás.

\- Perdóname, Linky, perdóname por lo que pasó en...Se disculpó ella.

\- Tú sabes que es cosa del Pasado, entiendo muy bien que estés triste, pero ya pasó, eres una Espectro, tienes una posición muy importante y tú sabes que las quiero a todas, no me perdonaría jamás en la vida si algo les llegara a pasar. Le dijo el muchacho, mientras que la hacía sentir mejor y ella se levantaba de la cama, dándole otro beso.

\- Fui una tonta, pero nunca más volveré a tratarte mal, lo prometo, Mi...Lincoln. Ahora voy a entrenarme, ya quiero partirle la cara al próximo enemigo. Dijo ella con esa energía y entusiasmo clásico, para luego salir de la "Habitación del Emperador" y dirigirse hacia Cocytos para entrar en calor.

Justo en aquellos momentos entraba Luna para ver qué había pasado y fue entonces que cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hermanito?. Preguntó la rockera, mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien, ufff, es que tenes un Harem así y con ustedes resulta raro, pero las quiero a todas, bueno, Leni no está dentro porque es la novia de Mefistófeles-Kairos y hablando de él, ¿sabes algo?. Dijo el muchacho, mientras que tomaba un respiro y luego le preguntaba a la castaña sobre el paradero del peli blanco-plateado.

\- Ocupado en Londres, pero tú sabes que vendrá para atender la llamada del Emperador, así que no te preocupes, Linc. Le tranquilizó Luna y le dio un tierno beso en los labios al muchacho.

\- Las amo a todas y jamás voy a permitir que algo malo les pase a ustedes y a este Imperio. Juró Lincoln, quien abrazó a Luna por la cintura y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

* * *

A su vez, Abel había tenido que volver a su época, mientras que Lucy y Chloe conversaban al respecto de lo ocurrido en Japón, también estaban las dudas sobre si Mefistófeles-Kairos regresaría, él también era un Emperador, pero del Este de Europa.

\- Sabes bien que él vendrá, pero por ahora, Lucy, deberíamos mantener la Seguridad en todo este lugar, ¿Qué sabemos si llega a ocurrir un ataque enemigo?. Preguntó Chloe.

\- Tienes razón, por ahora protegeremos este sitio y...Dijo ella, hasta que llegó un mensajero con un importante aviso.

Lucy lo tomó y lo leyó con cuidado.

\- ¿Qué dice?. Preguntó Chloe Park de Heinstein, ella era la "Segunda Pandora" y la que también tenía bajo su mando a los Ejércitos Imperiales.

\- Athena ha convocado a una reunión en el Santuario, Asgard y el Imperio Marino ya han sido llamados, responderé que también iremos. Le contó la gótica todo lo que decía carta y enviaba a un Cuervo Negro hacia Atenas para que se les informara a todos ellos de que también estarían presentes en la reunión.

Se sabía que las cosas no andaban bien, una nueva amenaza, la cual provenía de otra Dimensión se hallaba moviendo las fichas del destino para atacar tan pronto como fuera posible: Shura y Martin estaban por pelear contra el Gladiador Roland, los tres Generales Marinos enviados al Santuario estaban en marcha, al igual que los "Herederos", mientras que el Inframundo también iría, en cuanto Lincoln se recuperara, se pondrían en marcha para asistir al encuentro; pero una cosa sí era segura: Necesitaban tener a todos sus Aliados sobre la mesa para enfrentarse al grave peligro que estaba en sus puertas.

* * *

\- El Cosmos de Shura y Martin se está empezando a sentir con fuerza, también de otro misterioso personaje recién llegado, pero no sé quién será, solo espero que puedan cuidarse y volver pronto al Santuario. Dijo Saga de Géminis, el cual se encontraba en el Templo de Gemelos junto con Bart, el cual sería el próximo Santo de Oro de aquella Casa Zodiacal.

\- ¿Saga? ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó el rubio americano.

\- No te preocupes, ahora debes concentrarte en tus entrenamientos, lo necesitarás para cuando protejas a Athena. Le dijo Saga, quien tomaba su clásica postura seria y volvía con Bart para continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

Ya vendrían las respuestas en cuando llegaran los convocados para la reunión en el Santuario.

* * *

 **¿Quieren oír esto?. Estuve desde el Domingo a la noche, cuando volví de un evento de anime, la "Anime Friends", ocupado con este fic y ya es Martes, pero también me disculpo por eso, es que me andaba lento el Internet por unas descargas que estaban haciendo mis hermanos y temía que si guardaba el progreso, me saltaría "Vuelva a cargar" y se me perdería, así que decidí esperar.**

 **Bueno, ¿Qué opinan?. Sean amables, esta es mi primera que hago un Loudcest Harem, la verdad debía haberlo hecho hace mucho, pero...bueno, no he tenido el tiempo suficiente, además de que estuve ocupado con otros asuntos (Facultad, salir afuera, estudiar, terminar proyectos y demás), pero con todo eso, he juntado inspiración y la verdad espero que esto les vaya a gustar.**

 **Por otra parte y antes de irme, les vengo a contar lo siguiente de estos personajes: Lancelot, como dijo, fue uno de los Caballeros del Rey Arturo de Bretania (Gran Bretaña) y que estaba enamorado de Ginebra, esposa del Monarca, mientras que Roland, él fue el Caballero del Emperador Carlomagno o Carlos I El Grande, el cual fue el que dio origen al Sacro Imperio Romano-Germánico. Ahora, éste personaje, Roland, durante las batallas que libró Carlos en Europa, en especial en España, donde le arrebató territorios a los Musulmanes y creó la "Marca Hispana", mientras que cruzaban lo que es hoy el País Vasco, fueron atacados por aquel grupo étnico, el cual provocó numerosas bajas y entre ellas está Roland, quien tuvo un Canto en su honor para despedirlo. Sí, los Vascos son muy bravos y también se los ha visto así cuando estaban los Romanos, luego los Visigodos, los Musulmanes, Carlomagno y finalmente durante la Guerra Civil Española, contra Franco, el cual realizó los bombardeos y tenemos el "Bombardeo de Guernica" para que así se rindieran y fue el único que pudo derrotarlos.**

 **Así que bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, no olviden de comentar y agregar :D. Saludos para Sam The Stormbringer, Dope17, PoLucy, js152 y FreedomGundam96 :D. Nos estamos viendo y por ahí hoy o en la mitad de semana saco otro capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos y que tengan un buen día Martes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Atenas, Grecia, el Santuario, una tensa calma reinaba sobre aquella zona histórica, una calma de la que marcaba el comienzo de la tormenta, una hostilidad que venía acercando, amenazante y desde una Dimensión desconocida, nadie sabía de lo que se trataba pero estaba en el aire una sensación de miedo, inseguridad, peligro, se necesitaba averiguar el motivo de por qué había aparecido ese misterioso "Gladiador" y "Los Sin Rostro", quienes también provenían de esa Dimensión.

Había mucho ruido en el Santuario, en especial en el Salón del Trono donde estaban Athena y Kanon, algunos como Seiya de Sagitario, Bart de Géminis y hasta el propio Emperador Lincoln pedían la calma a todos los presentes, los cuales discutían sobre el enemigo y qué consecuencias podían haber si no actuaban de forma rápida y precisa para erradicarlos.

\- ¡Por favor, amigos, AMIGOS, calma, por favor!. Pedía Bart de Géminis, el cual veía que la reunión se estaba poniendo más tensa debido a las discusiones que venían por parte de todos los que asistieron.

\- ¿En dónde estarán Martin y Shura?. Deberían haber vuelto hace horas. Quería saber Shiryu de Libra.

\- Recién he sentido una presencia de otro enemigo. Anunció Lisa, quien se encontraba con Shaka, su Maestro, con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo aquella presencia del enemigo en el aire.

Todos se callaron y giraron para verlos.

\- ¿De quién hablas? ¿Es una de esas Unlouds?. Preguntó Luna de la Esfinge a la rubia de Springfield.

No hubo respuesta.

\- No. Respondió Lisa, mientras que dejaba sorprendidas a todas las personas.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa? Porque literalmente ya esto me pone los pelos de punta. Intervino Lori hacia la pequeña rubia.

\- Si te acercas más, ella perderá contacto con su visión, deja que averigüe y de ahí obtendrán todos los que buscan. Le advirtió Shaka a ella, cosa que la Loud mayor debió retroceder, ya que podía sentir el Cosmos de ambos incrementarse cada vez más.

Pronto llegaría lo que tanto estaban buscando.

* * *

Pero a su vez, desde Michigan, en la Ciudad de Royal Woods, estaba por comenzar la pelea de Espadas entre Martin y Shura contra Roland, el cual ya estaba listo y con su Armadura de combate puesta para combatir.

\- Tú has venido desde las antigua Capital para conocerme, le voy a conceder ese honor a sus Espadas. [Les dio Roland ese privilegio y fue entonces que ambos atacaron con una gran coordinación] ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿La Espada de un héroe tiene un gran poder?!. Preguntó, sorprendido.

\- Esto era un simple saludo, a partir de ahora será blandida en serio. Le advirtió Shura.

\- La próxima vez serás golpeado en serio. Añadió Martin, mirando al rival con desconfianza.

\- Como has oído: Un solo golpe de estas Espadas es lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo entiendas. Desafió el español a Roland, el cual tomó posiciones de batalla.

\- En guardia, Shura y Martin. Les ordenó el rubio y de ahí dieron por comenzada la Batalla de Royal Woods.

\- ¡Al ataque!. Ordenó el americano y de ahí fue el primero en golpear la Espada de Roland, la cual provocó un horrendo chirrido y Shura lo ayudaba, quedándose los tres, mirándose cara a cara, con furia y seriedad.

\- ¡Buen golpe! Pero el resto de esta lucha es para demostrar quién es el más fuerte. Impuso el enviado de la Otra Dimensión las reglas del juego.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Solo por eso?!. Preguntó Martin, mientras que saltaba en el aire y evadía los golpes del contrincante.

\- ¿Y después?. Quiso saber Shura, ya que para él eso solo era un juego de niños.

\- "¿Y después?". Preguntó Roland, quien quedó confundido ante el replanteó de las reglas y al distraerse, casi era golpeado por ambos Santos de Oro.

\- Hacerte fuerte, pero ¿con qué propósito?. Volvió Martin, quien volvía a replantear su pregunta.

\- Ser fuerte ¿crees que es necesario para buscar una razón o una causa?. El asociar el "por qué" del deseo de ser el más fuerte es una impureza en el objetivo de alcanzar la verdadera fuerza. La verdadera fuerza es algo puro, que va con el alma de un Guerrero. Sentenciaron Shura y Martin a la vez, lanzándose al ataque, con aquellas palabras llenas de verdad dejaron a Roland helado, éste no vio venir el golpe demoledor que se le acercaba hacia él.

¡Crash!. Ese sonido seco y aturdido, como si alguien hubiera lanzado una piedra contra una ventana y ésta estallara, regalando el piso con sus fragmentos de cristal, llegando a herir al que estuviera cerca y ese fue el final de la Espada Sagrada "Durandal", la cual quedó completamente destruida pero eso no parecía afectar a Roland, el cual aceptó su derrota.

\- Ya veo, ellos fueron ágiles en saltar: Ustedes son dignos Portadores de la Espada Sagrada "Excalibur", estoy sorprendido pero aún así, nuestro duelo no termina. Nos volveremos a ver, yo si fuera ustedes, ya estaría de regreso en el Santuario y protegería a su Diosa. Felicitó Roland, hizo desvanecer su Armadura carmesí pero para los dos Caballeros Dorados, esas palabras parecían más bien como una amenaza contra ellos, como un aviso previo de la tormenta que se estaba por desatar.

Cuando estaba por irse, Shura y Martin le cortaron el paso al rival.

\- ¿De qué hablas?. Preguntó el americano.

\- Averigüen por su cuenta. Les dijo con tono serio y frío.

\- ¡No, nos lo vas a decir! ¡¿Qué sabes?! ¡¿Qué traman esas UnLoud?!. Preguntó Shura hacia el rival, mientras que empuñaba a "Excalibur".

\- No soy un Soldado de ellas, pero sí los "Plagados", vuelvan inmediatamente. Les reveló aquella información e inmediatamente tuvieron que dejarlo ir, dirigiéndose hacia el Santuario inmediatamente.

* * *

En aquella dimensión donde todo el Mundo estaba sumergido bajo una forma de gobierno distópica, una joven rubia y vestido rojo caminaba hacia un Salón del Trono, en donde sumergido en la oscuridad podía apreciarse a una muchacha sentada y con la mirada fría en sus ojos, los cuales apuntaban hacia la recién llegada, quien se arrodilló en señal de respeto.

\- Perdone la demora, Señorita, pero ya están los "Plagados" listos para ser lanzados al ataque. Informó aquella rubia, quien seguía arrodillada ante su persona.

No hubo respuesta hasta que la mujer se levantó.

\- Perfecto, ¿hay alguna noticia de Yoshino?. Preguntó aquella mandataria.

\- La "Momia" perdió su batalla, fue destruido por el Caballero Dorado Shura de Capricornio y también hoy hemos perdido a otro más de los nuestros, además de que otro Santo de Oro, Aioria de Leo, llevó a Yoshino hacia el Santuario. Informó más al respecto la rubia y en ese momento se sintió una extraña tranquilidad en el Salón del Trono.

\- Y tú, UnLana, ¿has decidido bajo qué orden enviar a los "Plagados" hacia el Santuario?. Le cuestionó la muchacha, quien le lanzó una severa mirada, pero para ella no parecía importarle.

\- Yo fui quien dio esa orden. Ingresó UnLori en el sitio, caminando hacia ellas junto con UnLola y Lancelot, quien se arrodillo ante ella.

\- Espero que sepan que esta misión es de suma importancia, si llegamos a tener bajas, ustedes se harán cargo de todo. Les advirtió la "Señorita", mientras que se retiraba junto con su Patriarca, el cual se les quedó viendo por un rato hasta que desaparecieron en la Oscuridad.

Todo quedó sumido en el silencio más puro, una extraña sensación de tranquilidad se podía sentir, a pesar del odio que reinaba hacia la joven que les había dejado su advertencia de no fracasar en el asalto contra el Santuario.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a Roland?. Preguntó UnLola.

\- Fue para enfrentarse a Shura y Martin en Royal Woods, en la Tierra de donde está nuestro querido Lincoln. Respondió UnLana, quien esperaba resultados positivos sorbe el combate del "Gladiador" contra sus enemigos.

\- Más te vale estar en lo cierto, no confío en ese sujeto. Advirtió Lancelot, quien miró con desconfianza a la rubia gemela.

\- Pronto habrán buenos resultados, tú y las demás que esperen. Ordenó UnLori, mientras que salía del Salón del Trono y dejaba a las demás con el pelirrojo.

* * *

Y yendo para el Santuario, en las puertas del mismo, una misteriosa fuerza enemiga había arribado y se encaminaba hacia el primero de los territorios por cruzar: La Casa de Aries, la cual estaba bajo la vigilancia de Mu, el cual sentir la presencia en el aire.

\- _"¿Qué?. Un misterioso Cosmo se aproxima hacia aquí. Debo estar en alerta"._ Pensó el peli lila, cuando de repente y ante las escaleras estaba todo un batallón enemigo, los cuales tenían unas siniestras miradas y trucos bajo la manga.

\- ¿Eres Mu de Aries?. Preguntó uno de los Soldados.

\- Sí, yo soy el Caballero Dorado de la Primera Casa, la de Aries y ustedes, enemigos de la Diosa Athena, están advertidos: Lárguense de aquí o sufrirán las consecuencias. Se presentó el peli lila y de ahí lanzó su advertencia, no iban a ser veces las llamadas, pero todo terminó siendo un chiste para los enemigos, quienes comenzaron a reírse malvadamente, burlándose del Santo de Oro.

\- ¡Jajajaja, muy buena broma!. [Agregó el líder de la tropa, quien hizo una seña y sus Subordinados se detuvieron, dejaron de reírse] Pero nosotros hemos venido por la cabeza de tu Diosa Athena y por la chica que fue rescatada por Aioria de Leo, así que: Nos dejas pasar o tendrás que lamentar las consecuencias. Advirtió el Capitán del batallón, mientras que Mu permanecía de pie y en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y sin responder.

\- ¡Mátalo, vamos, ¿qué esperas?! ¡Este tipo no está a la altura de los "Plagados"!. Ordenó uno de los Soldados enemigos.

En medio de los gritos y desprecios, el Capitán de la tropa se cansó y lanzó su puño contra el Caballero Dorado de Aries, pero en aquel momento, el mismo que iba dirigido hacia el rival, terminó por quebrarse, ya que golpeó una misteriosa defensa que había alrededor de Mu, provocando que el líder cayera al suelo, gritando de dolor y empapando las escaleras con un misterioso líquido negro.

(Aries Temple, OST de Saint Seiya Senki)

\- ¿Acaso no se los advertí?. [Preguntó Mu con los ojos cerrados, manteniendo su defensa y viendo como los Soldados iban para auxiliar a su Capitán, el cual estaba desangrándose y éstos lo miraban con furia] Nadie cruzará las Puertas de la Casa de Aries para hacerle daño a la Señorita Athena, ustedes recibieron la advertencia de que se retiraran o sufrirán las consecuencias, no me escucharon y ahora pagarán caro. Reciban este feroz ataque ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"!. Finalizó Mu, quien abrió los ojos y lanzó su ofensiva, la cual se materializó en un bombardeo, el cual impactó contra aquel batallón de "Plagados", matando a todos ellos, incluyendo al Capitán, pronto quedó toda la zona limpia de enemigos, pero las explosiones se hicieron oír por todo el Santuario.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso!?. Se preguntó Seiya y salieron fuera del Palacio, el cual tenía toda una vista panóptico, que daba hacia toda la zona, donde vieron una explosión Dorada junto con el humo que se alzaba.

\- ¡Fue en la Casa de Aries!. Señaló Hyoga de Acuario.

Y en aquellos momentos, apareció Mu, el cual se teletransportó desde el Templo del Carnero hacia donde estaban todos los demás, la reunión había terminado y con ello, los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aprendices habían vuelto a sus respectivas Casas para montar guardia.

\- Mu, ¿Qué fue eso?. Preguntó su Maestro Shion.

\- Unos misteriosos sujetos aparecieron por la Casa de Aries, no eran enemigos de los que combatimos antes, éstos tenían una pinta de civiles pero sus ojos eran rojos y podía sentirse una pestilencia a muerte, decían que se llamaban "Los Plagados" y que vienen por la cabeza de la Señorita Athena y de la Señorita Yoshino. Les contó todo lo ocurrido el Caballero peli lila de la situación vivida.

\- Has hecho bien, pero...¡¿Qué?!. Cuando Shion estaba felicitando al joven, de golpe sintió una presencia extraña.

\- Maestro. Dijo Mu y también sintió lo mismo.

\- Hay enemigos llegando a la Casa de Tauro. Alertó Shion y todos quedaron helados.

\- ¡¿Qué haremos?!. Preguntó Lola de Hypnos.

\- ¡Chicas, amigos, de prisa, a sus posiciones!. Ordenó el Emperador Lincoln, mientras que desenvainaba su Espada Imperial y se preparaban para defender las 12 Casas y a la Diosa Athena.

\- Mu, ¿tu Aprendiz Todd dónde está?. Preguntó Shion iba con él.

\- No se preocupe, ha progresado muchísimo, se encuentra vigilando la Casa de Aries. Le informó el peli lila, llevando la calma y de ahí partieron hacia el Primer Templo.

Mientras que se iba preparando la defensa, llegó el grupo de nuevos Caballeros de Bronce junto con los de Plata, quienes estaban listos para participar en la Batalla del Santuario.

\- ¡Mordecai de Dragón Negro!. Se presentó el Arrendajo azul.

\- ¡Rigby de Cristal!. Agregó el Mapache.

\- ¡Eileen de Águila!. Se unió la chica de lentes.

\- ¡Nube de Ofiuco!. Finalizó la novia de Mordecai.

Y a su vez llegaban también Marin y Shaina, las cuales estaban vigilando desde las alturas de las Casas y edificios antiguos del Santuario, que ningún enemigo quisiera escabullirse, ya que serían atacados de forma sorpresiva por las Amazonas de Águila y Serpiente.

\- Jabu de Unicornio. Se presentó el muchacho de cabellos castaños.

\- Nachi de Lobo. Añadió el moreno.

\- Ban de León Menor. Dijo el peli marrón oscuro.

\- Geki de Osa Mayor. Se unió el peli morado.

\- Ichi de Hidra. Finalizó el peli blanco, los cuales habían llegado como refuerzos para proteger a la Señorita Saori junto con Seiya de Sagitario.

\- ¡Hay movimiento enemigo en la Casa de Tauro!. Alertó Lana de Thanatos, viendo que se estaba produciendo la batalla.

* * *

En el Templo del Toro, un grupo de cuatro "Plagados" se habían infiltrado desde el Sureste de las Montañas, pero cuando estaban por llegar a las puertas de aquella Casa Zodiacal, se toparon con el Guardián que la defendía y su Aprendiz, ambos cruzados de brazos y mirando los rivales desde lo alto.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son esos idiotas?! ¡Muévanse!. Gritó uno de los Soldados.

\- Veo que no aprendieron la lección de sus Camaradas en la Casa de Aries. Advirtió Todd.

\- Por aquí no pasarán, tendrán que abrirse paso por la fuerza para llegar a la Casa de Géminis. Les advirtió el Santo brasilero.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son?!. Preguntó otro de los enemigos.

\- Yo soy Aldebaran de Tauro, el Santo de Oro del Templo del Toro. Se presentó el gigante.

\- Y yo soy su Sucesor, el nuevo Caballero Dorado, Todd de Tauro. Añadió el hermano de Rod, cosa que causó una risa burlona en los enemigos.

\- ¡Jajaja, un niño y un grandote no nos van a impedir avanzar, vamos, ataquen, muchachos!. Ordenó otro de los Soldados y se lanzaron al ataque contra los dos Santos, pero en aquellos momentos sintieron una terrible presencia en el aire.

\- ¡RECIBAN EL GOLPE DE LOS GUARDIANES DEL TEMPLO DEL TORO: "GRAN CUERNO"!. Sentenciaron tanto Maestro como Aprendiz y les lanzaron una doble ofensiva, la cual atrapó a los enemigos y éstos fueron embestidos por dos gigantescos Toros, los cuales los lanzaron escaleras abajo, estrellándose contra el piso y muriendo en el acto.

Una vez que pasó el peligro, Aldebaran y Todd bajaron las escaleras para ver a los enemigos abatidos y se sorprendieron al ver ese extraño líquido negro y los tentáculos, los cuales dejaron de moverse y se hicieron cenizas.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. No parecen enemigos de los que he combatido antes. Quiso saber el brasilero.

\- Ni yo, pero hay algo raro en todo esto. Dijo Todd y de ahí miraron hacia la Casa de Géminis.

* * *

Al parecer, el plan del enemigo era invadir por distintas casas, a pesar de que hubo fracasos en Aries y Tauro, un batallón de "Plagados" ingresó en el Templo de los Gemelos, el cual lo encontraron completamente desolado y sin nadie que lo vigilara.

\- Esto será pan comido. Dijo uno de los Soldados, mientras que avanzaban a toda prisa y con sus armas.

\- No puedo creer que los otros hayan muerto tan fácilmente, pero con nosotros no nos pasará eso. Advirtió otro de los enemigos.

Pero en aquellos momentos, cuando estaban por llegar a la salida, la "cruzaron" como si nada, hasta que al abrir los ojos, por la Luz del Sol, los enemigos se vieron una vez más dentro de la Casa de Géminis.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Alto!. Ordenó el líder de la tropa y éstos acataron el pedido.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?. Preguntó un tercer Soldado.

\- ¿No sienten que este sitio es bastante raro? No hay Guardián y ahora parece que hemos estado corriendo en círculos. Respondió el líder, cosa que llevó a que comenzaran a caer en la desesperación.

\- Debemos salir pronto de aquí, no sé por qué, pero siento que alguien nos observa. Advirtió otro de los guerreros y todos acataron la orden de salir de allí.

\- ¡Alto! Ni lo intenten. Escucharon una voz y desde las sombras vieron llegar a los Caballeros de la Casa de Géminis, uno era un peli azul y el otro un rubio americano, los cuales impidieron el paso.

(Road to Gemini Palace, OST de Saint Seiya-The Battle of Sanctuary)

\- Para salir de aquí, tendrán que pelear contra nosotros. Les advirtió el niño.

\- No dejaré que crucen hacia la Casa de Cáncer como si nada, así que prepárense para morir. Les advirtió el peli azul.

\- ¿Quiénes son?. Preguntó el líder.

\- Yo soy Saga de Géminis, Caballero de la Tercera Casa. Se presentó el peli azul con seriedad en su voz.

\- Y yo soy Bart, Sucesor en el Templo de los Gemelos. Añadió el rubio, mientras que estaba por comenzar aquella batalla.

* * *

 **Me detengo aquí, pero tranquilos, que en el que viene verán más acción, la Batalla del Santuario ha comenzado y con ello los Caballeros Dorados y sus Sucesores y Aliados pelearán contra los "Plagados", los cuales son propiedad de El Legendario, nuevamente gracias, amigo, por el permiso :).**

 **Es hora de los saludos:**

 *** PoLucy: Sí, Lyfia ha aparecido y tranquila, que Helena sabrás de ella en el capítulo que viene :3.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Pobre Kazuya, pero mira que Alexander se está riendo bastante y viendo como Cerberos "juega" con él y hasta ha mandado fotos O_O, ese perro es un monstruo y...**

 **[Aparece Alexander]**

 **Alex: ¿Qué decías? Yo no me estoy riendo del "Burro con Alas", digo, del pobre Kazuya.**

 **Yo: ¿No le habrás hecho una broma como ir a pelear o tirarlo al Río Aqueronte?.**

 **Alexander: ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Jajajaja, para nada, solo disfrutaba del momento, mientras que vigilo que no vaya a luchar contra el Señor Hades, ya sabes como se pondrá Lori y las demás, lo encerrarán en una habitación con Luan, quien le contará sus chistes, yo también se chistes: ¿Sabes que le dijo un techo a otro techo?.**

 **Yo: Te echo de menos.**

 **Alex: Que listo, Montana. Aquí va otro: ¿Qué hace una Monja en una cárcel?. "Sor-Presa" ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.**

 **Desconocidos: ¡TUS CHISTES DAN ASCO!.**

 **[Alex entra en el "Modo Radamanthys Nivel Dios"]**

 **Alexander: Montana, dile a Leni que llegaré tarde a casa.**

 **Yo: ¿Adónde vas, Alex?.**

 **Alexander: A la Cruzada de Dios. [Saca su Espada Imperial] ¡"THE NORTH REMEMBERS"!.**

 **[Mientras que se produce la masacre...digo, se aplica la Justicia XD]**

 **Así es, Camaradas, hoy sigo con el nuevo capítulo y la Batalla del Santuario, también quiero mandarle saludos js152, Dope17, lady-saintiasailor y El Caballero de las Antorchas.**

 **Cuídense y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: La Batalla de la Casa de Géminis estaba por comenzar, los "Plagados", enviados por las UnLoud contra los Caballeros Dorados del Templo de los Gemelos, Saga y Bart de Géminis, Maestro y Aprendiz contra los invasores, los cuales habían quedado atrapados por la trampa de la ilusión que estaba en la salida de dicha Casa Zodiacal.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién va a dar el primer paso?. Los desafió Saga a todos ellos, pero varios "Plagados" estaban con un miedo interno, algo no les gustaba de la presencia de esos dos Santos de Oro y más cuando si llegaban a hacer un paso en falso, terminarían muertos por alguna trampa oculta en el Centro de la misma.

\- Esperen. Pidió el Capitán y éste se lanzó al ataque contra Saga y Bart, pero el tentáculo que llevaba consigo fue atrapado y destrozado por la fuerza del peli azul, el cual se lo partió como una rama en medio de una tormenta y le causó un gran dolor junto con el sangrado, el cual tiñó el suelo de la Casa de Géminis con su sangre negra.

\- Ja, no son más que unos cobardes, ustedes y con un poder tan débil ni siquiera podrían dañar la primera capa de mi piel, así que no son dignos rivales para nosotros. [Les advirtió Saga y pronto comenzaron a temblar de miedo] Bart, ¿estás listo?. Preguntó el hermano gemelo de Kanon.

\- Con gusto, Maestro. Respondió el rubio americano y ambos tomaron posiciones de combate.

\- ¡¿Qué van a hacer?!. Preguntó el Capitán, mientras que se arrastraba por el piso y de golpe comenzaba a sentirse una intensa ráfaga de viento, como si se tratara de un tornado o un huracán que venía a por ellos.

\- ¡PUEDO SENTIR UNA GRAN FUERZA QUE SE ACUMULA EN SU COSMOS! ¡DIOS, ES DE UNA INTENSIDAD PLANETARIA!. Alertó uno de los Soldados.

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?! ¡VAYÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!. Pidió otro de los enemigos.

\- ¡De aquí no se van!. Exclamó Bart.

\- ¡Se atrevieron a entrar en la Casa de Géminis con el fin de matar a la Diosa Athena y a la niña que fue rescatada por Shura, Martin y Aioria, ahora es tiempo de pagar caro!. Advirtió Saga, quien les lanzó su sentencia final.

\- ¡No vine aquí para ver como nos matan, los "Plagados" tenemos poder también y no le temo a dos Caballeros Dorados, vamos, Soldados!. Ordenó el Capitán, quien se levantó del suelo y puso en calma a su tropa, la cual se lanzó al ataque.

\- Ja, qué idiota. Se burló Bart y de ahí apareció el ataque de ellos.

\- ¡RECIBAN EL GOLPE QUE DESTROZA A LAS ESTRELLAS! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Lanzaron Saga y su Aprendiz su letal ofensiva, la cual fue en curso de colisión contra los "Plagados".

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NOS ESTAMOS QUEMANDO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritaban los enemigos, quienes eran consumidos por las llamas y éstos caían al suelo, carbonizados, quedando solo el Capitán y un grupo de cuatro Soldados.

\- ¡No, malditos! ¡Ahora pagarán ustedes, los enviaremos directo al Infierno!. Juró el hombre, mientras que éstos desplegaban sus tentáculos e intentaban atacar a los dos Caballeros de Géminis.

\- Ja, sus tentáculos no son más que plumas para nosotros, como se los dije antes: No son rivales para ustedes, pero es tiempo que este sea mi turno y también para que mi Aprendiz lo vea y aprenda. Bart, presta atención. Pidió Saga, quien agarró los tentáculos y los destrozó como si nada, dejando aterrados a los últimos enemigos, quienes estaban planeando un último y desesperado contra-ataque.

Saga avanzó ante los enemigos, los cuales intentaron atacar una vez más pero fue rechazado el ataque.

\- Es hora de enviarlos a un lugar donde nunca más podrán volver. Dijo Saga con su mirada seria.

\- ¡No podemos regresar sin la cabeza de Athena y de la niña, las Unloud van a matarnos!. Intentó el Capitán "ganarse" la confianza del peli azul.

\- No se preocupen por ellas, ¡PORQUE NO VAN A REGRESAR NUNCA MÁS! ¡VOY A MANDARLOS A "OTRA DIMENSIÓN"!. Lanzó Saga su ofensiva final, mientras que el golpe daba de lleno contra el Capitán y sus cuatro Soldados, los cuales fueron succionados por aquella "Puerta" y eran arrojados al Vacío Infinito, perdiéndose para siempre allí.

Pronto, toda la Casa de Géminis quedó en silencio y los dos Caballeros permanecieron allí, montando guardia.

\- Esta técnica la deberás usar con cuidado, Bart. Después volveremos a entrenar, primero debemos vigilar el lugar y ver si Athena está bien. Dijo Saga, quien tenía la misma sensación que todos los demás Santos de Oro con respecto al enemigo.

\- Sí, puedo sentir más presencia de ellos por todo el Santuario. Alertó el muchacho.

* * *

En la Casa de Cáncer, DeathMask se encontraba vigilando el sitio, ya que el Santuario estaba bajo alerta de Seguridad por el tema de los "Plagados", los cuales estaban avanzando varios hacia el interior del Templo del Gran Cangrejo.

\- ¿Qué lugar es este?. Preguntó uno de los Soldados, mientras que iban avanzando, mirando las paredes y columnas, todas adornadas con los rostros de las víctimas que se habían atrevido a ingresar en aquel sitio y que murieron bajo el poder del Caballero que resguardaba aquel lugar.

\- No hemos venido a hacer turismo, debemos llegar hasta la próxima Casa y...Ordenó otro de los guerreros, cuando en aquellos momentos sintieron una presencia que les heló la sangre.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?. Parece como si fuera que alguien nos está observando. Miraban el líder del batallón.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo se atreven a entrar en la Casa de Cáncer como si fuera su hogar?. Hizo su entrada DeathMask, el cual provocó una oleada de terror en varios Soldados, menos en el líder, quien lo miraba con burla.

\- ¿Así que tú eres el Guardián de esta Casa?. Preguntó otro de los enemigos.

\- Así es, yo soy DeathMask de Cáncer. Se presentó el hombre, causando miedo en los rivales.

\- ¡Ja, yo te recuerdo! Tú eres el Santo de Oro que se puso a llorar por la pérdida de aquella mujer de Asgard, ¿cuál era su nombre?. Oh sí, Helena, "¡HELENA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Jajajaja, es una lástima que su alma ya no esté más en donde debería estar. Se burló y reveló aquella información el Capitán de la tropa.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!. Preguntó el italiano con furia.

\- La Señorita UnLucy se la llevó para que sea una buena "compañía", créeme, será más feliz siendo parte de los "Plagados" que están en el Inframundo. Respondió el líder con burlas.

Para DeathMask era un atropello todo esto, pero se mantuvo frío, él sabía cómo tratar con esas escorias, pero primero necesitaba borrar del mapa a los Soldados y así interrogar a su líder.

\- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer, Oh Romeo Enamorado?!. Quiso saber uno de los Soldados, cuando en aquel momento sintieron una punzada de terror.

\- ¡LOS ENVIARÉ A TODOS DIRECTO AL INFIERNO! ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!. Lanzó el italiano su ofensiva contra los enemigos, los cuales fueron arrastrados por aquel "tornado" y llevados hasta un sitio que el Caballero de Cáncer conocía muy bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Leo, Ikki y Aioria se encontraban protegiendo el Templo del León del enemigo, el cual podía aparecer en cualquier momento, pero ya viendo los combates de Aries, Tauro, Géminis y Cáncer, sabían que ahora sería el turno de aquel territorio y de las demás.

\- Ikki. Le llamó el Caballero de Leo.

\- Lo he sentido también. Respondió el hermano de Shun y en aquellos momentos los Cielos se nublaron y un relámpago iluminó todo el páramo, revelando a un grupo de enemigos, los cuales tenían ese aspecto tan aterrador y sombrío.

\- Ikki, yo me encargaré de proteger la Casa de Leo, tú ve y reúnete con Athena, ustedes la deben proteger junto con Yoshino. De prisa. Pidió el castaño, cosa que el hermano mayor de Shun acató la orden y se dirigió hacia el Palacio de la Diosa.

El hermano menor de Aiolos caminó hacia la entrada del Templo del León, encontrándose con aquella tropa de enemigos, a los cuales miró detenidamente con su mirada seria y fue entonces que lanzó su pregunta.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?. Preguntó Aioria.

\- Somos "Los Plagados", enviados desde la Dimensión por las Unloud, hemos venido por órdenes de nuestra Señorita, nuestra Diosa Athena del Caos y por las Unlouds, a por la cabeza de Saori Kido y de Yoshino. Presentó el jefe de la tropa el nombre que tanto orgullo portaban y luego dio a conocer los motivos por los cuales estaban allí.

Esas palabras fueron ya la mecha del polvorín que iba a estallar, ver a esos enemigos, cualquiera que sea, le desagradaba y el que intentara cruzar por aquellas puertas, no lo lograría, sus antepasados como Kaiser y Regulus habían luchado por su Diosa y jamás retrocedieron ni un centímetro en el campo de batalla, para nada, ellos permanecieron de pie y se los enfrentaron a sus rivales con todas sus fuerzas y terminaron derrotados.

\- ¿Qué les hace pensar que los dejaré pasar por aquí?. Mejor dense la vuelta y díganles a las Unloud que no permitiremos nosotros, los Caballeros de Athena, que unos malditos enfermos como ustedes nos vengan a traer sus problemas, terminarán igual que sus Camaradas en las otras Casas, sepultados bajo tierra y es aquí donde perecerán todas sus esperanzas. Les advirtió Aioria con la mirada fija y en aquellos momentos, un rugido en el aire junto con la aparición de un León salvaje y atemorizante llevó a que algunos dieran marcha atrás.

\- ¡Espero que sepan que los que intenten desertar, serán ejecutados por cobardes!. Advirtió el Jefe y en aquellos momentos decidieron lanzarse al ataque contra Aioria.

\- ¡Hoy morirás, Caballero de Athena y también tu querida Lyfia!. Juraron los enemigos.

\- Jamás voy a permitir que les hagan daño a Athena, a Lyfia y a mis amigos, ¡ustedes son un montón de cobardes y sin honor! ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!. Finalizó el castaño y lanzó su letal ataque contra los "Plagados", los cuales fueron neutralizados en un solo golpe, salvo el Capitán el cual cayó ante los pies de Aioria y se arrastraba en un intento de acabar con el castaño.

\- Ahh...Ahh...mald...maldito...Le dijo el hombre, quien estaba en sus últimas pero Aioria no lo iba a matar, lo dejaría allí para que sufriera y luego muriera.

\- Has matado a gente inocente en tu Dimensión, ¿creíste que te mataría así de simple?. No, estabas muy equivocado, tu castigo es sufrir lentamente por todo el daño que has causado y de ahí podrás tener mi permiso para morir. Sentenció el Caballero de Leo, cosa que llevó a aquel sujeto a agarrarse con fuerza de su pierna derecha.

\- Esto...apenas...es el...co...comienzo...en cuanto la Athena del Caos y el Patriarca Aiolos se enteren de esto...tu Diosa y todos tus amigos...morirán...jejeje...¡Jajajajaja!. Dejó su último aviso el rival, para luego morir a los pies de Aioria, pero eso no le dio temor para nada.

\- No te preocupes, pronto les harán compañía en el Más Allá. Prometió el castaño y volvió a su Templo.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde estamos?. Preguntó uno de los Soldados y pronto se encontraron en un visto oscuro, sombrío y tenebroso, en donde podían verse a cientos de miles de almas marchar hacia su caída en un profundo Abismo.

\- ¿Ya despertaron?. Jejeje, buenos días, se quedaron profundamente dormidos pero tranquilos, no llegaron con Athena, ahora se encuentran en la Colina del Yomotsu, en el Inframundo. Les dio la "bienvenida" Máscara de la Muerte.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Quiso saber el Jefe e intentó atacar al italiano, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba prisionero de una extraña fuerza.

\- Contigo será el asunto, pero con estas basuras a las que llamas "Soldados", ellos merecen la Muerte más severa, míralos a los ojos: Tienen miedo, pero ¿a qué?. Jejeje, miedo a la Muerte, pero quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos, así que...Dijo DeathMask y obligó a que se levantaran aquellos dos guerreros, los tomó con fuerza del cuello y los llevó hasta el Abismo.

Querían zafarse, querían escapar, la mirada tenebrosa del italiano causaba que hasta se les helara la sangre y a pesar de los gritos y súplicas, el Caballero de Cáncer no los soltaría por nada en el Mundo.

\- ¡Espera, no lo hagas!. Pidió el Capitán pero fue muy tarde: DeathMask los arrojó a los dos guerreros al Abismo, los cuales cayeron gritando de terror hasta desaparecer en la más profunda de la Oscuridad.

\- Jajaja, te lo dije: Contigo es el asunto, ahora vamos a hablar: ¡¿Dónde está Helena?!. Comenzó el peli gris con el interrogatorio, el Capitán sabía muy bien quién era su rival.

\- No te diré nada, ¡¿para qué darle información al más débil y cobarde de los Caballeros?! ¡Jajajaa, tú eres el que le rogó al antiguo Juez del Infierno Radamanthys de Wyvern que no lo arrojara al Mundo de los Muertos! Cielos, chico, ¿qué no eras el Santo de Oro que causaba miedo en sus enemigos, el que tenía adornadas las paredes de su Casa Zodiacal con los rostros de sus víctimas?. Pues veo que lo estoy ahora, en vivo y en directo, pero se nota que tu amor por aquella mujer no se te borra, ¿no es así?. Se burlaba el hombre, a pesar de que DeathMask amenazaba con arrojarlo al Vacío.

\- ¿Sabes que acabas de meterte con el hombre equivocado?. Preguntó amenazante el italiano, cosa que provocó que en su mano pudiera verse un aura y el Capitán sintió con miedo al ver como le era arrebatada su alma.

\- Para...por favor...para...Pidió el hombre.

\- ¿Dónde está Helena?. Ordenó que le respondiera a su pregunta crucial.

\- Está en nuestra Dimensión, en una Royal Woods destruida, distópica, la tiene bajo vigilancia UnLucy, una de las Unloud. Eso sé. [Respondió y tras darle toda la verdad, DeathMask se levantó] Ahora déjame ir. Pidió.

\- No, aquí es donde deberás purgar tus Pecados, no te preocupes, tienes un vecino cerca tuyo, ¿no es verdad, Fafner?. Se retiró el italiano, dejando al hombre con el antiguo Dios Guerrero de Asgard, el cual permanecía allí vivo.

\- ¡No, espera, no me dejes aquí, espera, por favor, alto!. Rogó el Capitán.

\- Que disfrutes tu eterno sufrimiento, adiós. Se despidió DeathMask, dirigiéndole una sonrisa aterradora y desapareció de allí, dejando solo a aquel "Plagado" junto con Fafner.

* * *

\- La Casa de Escorpio, ¿qué habrá sido de los otros grupos?. Esto no me gusta para nada. Dijo un guerrero "Plagado" que se había infiltrado en las Montañas y estaba a las puertas del Templo del Escorpión Celestial junto con tres de sus compañeros, los cuales entraron al lugar y empezaron a cruzar dicho sitio para llegar hasta Athena.

\- ¡Alto!. Les llamó una voz y éstos se detuvieron para ver que desde la Oscuridad venía caminando el Guardián de aquel Templo.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó el Campeón.

\- Soy Milo de Escorpio, el Caballero del Templo del Escorpión Celestial, ya estoy enterado de todas sus fechorías, pero tranquilos, que habrá mucha diversión aquí, sus otros compañeros están teniendo una brutal muerte en las Casas de Libra y Virgo. Les informó Milo al respecto, cosa que se estaba haciendo realidad su versión.

* * *

\- ¡"BENDICIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS"!. Escucharon los invasores el nombre de la letal ofensiva que les lanzaba Shaka de Virgo junto con Lisa, cosa que terminó por matarlos a todos los enemigos.

* * *

\- ¡"DRAGÓN NACIENTE"!. Lanzó Shiryu de Libra su ofensiva contra los enemigos, mientras que Dohko se hallaba protegiendo a Athena y a Yoshino en el Palacio.

* * *

\- Está en lo cierto, Señor, hemos perdido a varios más. Le informó uno de los Soldados a su Jefe, el cual planeó su venganza.

\- ¡TE DESTROZARÉ CON ESTOS TENTÁCULOS, BASURA!. Juró el hombre, pero en ese momento, una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en el rostro de Milo, el cual mostró su letal Aguijón en su dedo, resplandeciendo intensamente de un brillante color carmesí.

\- Tontos, ¡Reciban este ataque de mi parte! ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!. Se burló de ellos y como era característico de sus peleas, les lanzó un letal bombardeo de Cosmos contra ellos, tan parecido a la picadura del Escorpión, los ataques dieron en el blanco, atravesando los corazones de los enemigos, los cuales cayeron muertos en un instante.

* * *

El Santuario estaba por completo asegurado, los enemigos no habían logrado llegar hasta la Estatua de Athena, ya que allí y en las ruinas estaban los Santos de Bronce y Plata con las Amazonas vigilando el lugar y sumado a que todavía faltaban las últimas Casas Zodiacales donde se desarrollaban los últimos combates contra el enemigo.

\- Viejo, esto es aburrido. Se quejó Rigby, cansado de mantener la posición en las escaleras.

\- Amigo, tranquilo, ya tendremos acción. Dijo Mordecai, cosa que pudo sentir una presencia cerca.

\- ¿Sintieron eso?. Preguntó Nube.

\- Sí; ¡allí!. Señaló Eileen y vieron a un grupo de cinco "Plagados", los cuales bajaron a toda prisa desde las laderas montañosas para ir hacia el Palacio de la Diosa y atacarla.

\- ¡POR AQUÍ NO PASARÁN, MALDITOS! ¡"DRAGÓN NEGRO ASCENDENTE"!. Atacó Mordecai.

\- ¡"GARRA DE TRUENO"!. Lanzó Nube su ofensiva.

\- ¡"DESTELLO DEL ÁGUILA"!. Se unió Eileen.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Finalizó Rigby las ofensivas se combinaron en una muy letal, la cual acabó con la vida de los enemigos.

Una vez que se calmó la zona, los chicos fueron a ver si no habían más enemigos, pero algo les llamaba la atención, como si todo esto fuera una antesala a algo más importante.

\- No sé por qué, pero creo que debemos mantener vigilado este sitio a toda costa. Presiento algo. Pidió Mordecai a sus amigos.

\- Jajajaja, ¡están en lo cierto!. Dijo una misteriosa voz y de golpe, a sus espaldas aparecieron más enemigos, los cuales les rodearon el paso y allí podía verse a una figura gótica que avanzaba hacia ellos.

\- Viejo, ¿estaré ciego pero esa no es Lucy?. Preguntó Rigby, pero ésta daba un verdadero miedo por sus ojos y esa sonrisa con sus dientes afilados.

\- Yo estoy aquí, detrás de ustedes. Escucharon la voz de la verdadera gótica, la cual causó que a los Caballeros de Bronce les diera un ataque y cayeran al piso desplomados.

\- Lucy...la próxima vez...ah...olvídalo. Pidió Eileen, quien temblaba de miedo.

Ambas Lucy se miraron mutuamente, eran una clara diferencia, pero para la Comandante en Jefe del Ejército de Hades, sabía bien de quién se trataba su rival.

\- ¿Así que tú eres la responsable de lo que le hiciste a Helena?. Preguntó ella a su rival.

\- Claro, ¿acaso no lo sabías? y yo estoy al mando de este Ejército de "Plagados", una lástima que los otros hayan muerto en las otras Casas, pero sus muertes son meras insignificancias, no sirven nada más que para alimentar el suelo y tú, je, veo que no eres igual que a mí. Yo soy UnLucy Unloud y he venido por Yoshino y por Athena. Dijo la gótica alterna, dando su presentación y luego los objetivos.

\- ¡Para llegar hasta ellas tendrás que pelear!. Le advirtió Chloe Park de Heinstein, quien preparó su Tridente.

\- Contigo no es el asunto, cuatro ojos, mejor vuelve a tus libros. Se burló UnLucy, pero eso hizo que se encendiera la mecha del polvorín.

(Road To Gemini Palace, Saint Seiya-The Battle of Sanctuary OST)

\- ¡No le hables de esa manera a mi amiga!. Exclamó Lucy y de ahí ambas se prepararon para el ataque.

\- ¡"TORMENTA ELÉCTRICA"!. Atacó Chloe con su Tridente, lanzando toda una descarga hacia los "Plagados", algunos cayeron abatidos y otros se separaron.

\- ¡Destruyan a Athena y a Yoshino y traigan a Lincoln, es una orden!. Les encargó UnLucy esa misión, mientras que chocaba con ambas Pandora.

* * *

En medio de los combates, varios "Plagados" habían llegado como refuerzos hasta la Casa de Sagitario, en donde se adentraron pero cuando uno puso un pie, éste recibió un potente impacto de una Flecha Dorada que lo mató en el acto, cayendo al piso.

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!. Preguntó otro de los Soldados, pero terminó por recibir el mismo golpe que su compañero.

\- ¡Es el Santo del Templo del Centauro!. Lo reconoció una mujer que estaba en el grupo.

\- ¡Así es, yo soy Aiolos de Sagitario, el Caballero Dorado de esta Casa!. Apareció el hermano mayor de Aioria, quien llevaba consigo su Armadura, el Arco y las Flechas Doradas.

\- Je, al menos tu otro alterno es mejor que tú, tú solo eres una basura, un insecto que merece ser aplastado. Dijo con burla aquella mujer.

\- ¿De qué hablas?. Preguntó Aiorios.

\- Je, estarán todos con ganas de saberlo. Sentenció otro de los guerreros, pero ahora no era tiempo de preguntas, eso ya lo responderían cuando estuvieran más cerca del objetivo, ahora debía encargarse de limpiar la Casa de Sagitario de aquellos enemigos.

\- Ustedes emanan la pestilencia de la muerte y el deseo de querer dominar el Mundo, no son más que unos viles monstruos con cuerpo humano y es por eso que ¡es mi misión enviarlos a todos ustedes directo a la tumba! ¡"TRUENO ATÓMICO"!. Exclamó Aiorios con decisión y fue entonces que los atacó de una vez, liquidando a todos los enemigos, incluyendo a la mujer, quienes gritaron de dolor y cayeron muertos al piso.

Pero aún quedaba por saber a qué se estaba refiriendo esa tropa con su "Versión Alterna", un mar de dudas vino hasta su mente y golpeaban como olas bravas en medio de una tormenta que golpeaba a las costas, ¿acaso...acaso sería algo peor?.

\- ¡Aioros!. Escuchó una voz y al voltearse, se encontró con su Sucesor.

\- Seiya, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó el hermano mayor de Aioria.

\- No te preocupes, Saori me envío aquí, hay combates en las cercanías a la Estatua de Athena. Le contó el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Yo me quedaré aquí, tú ve y protege a Athena, no puedo dejar a la Casa de Sagitario vacía. Pidió Aioros y Seiya asintió con la cabeza, volviendo hacia el Palacio con los demás.

* * *

"Los Plagados" estaban avanzando y derribando la resistencia que ejercían Mordecai y sus amigos, los cuales veían a Lucy y Chloe pelear contra UnLucy, mientras que cientos de descargas eléctricas provenían del Tridente de la "Segunda Pandora" y los enemigo se dirigían hacia las ruinas de donde estaban montando guardia Shaina, Marin y los Caballeros de Bronce. Justo en aquellos momentos sintieron que la ayuda había llegado, ya que los tres Generales Marinos de Poseidon arribaron en su auxilio.

\- ¡Lo están haciendo muy bien, chicos, sigan así!. Les animó Skips, quien preparó su "Lanza Dorada" y les lanzó un potente ataque, abriendo una brecha en las filas enemigas.

\- ¡Genial, gracias, amigo!. Le agradeció Rigby y fue entonces que saltó en el aire, cayendo en el centro de la brecha.

\- ¡Aquí voy, Rigby! ¡"GOLPE METEORO"!. Se unió Eileen para ayudar a su novio y arrojó por los aires a varios enemigos.

\- ¡O atacan o yo los mato!. Les ordenó otro de los líderes, pero en aquel momento vieron que avanzaba hacia ellos un joven rubio, de lentes y con una Armadura Marina familiar.

\- Aquí es donde serán derrotados. Yo soy el General Brady de Caballo Marino, Guardián del Pilar del Océano Pacífico del Norte. Les advirtió el muchacho con seriedad y dejando una "X" marcada en el suelo polvoriento.

\- ¡¿No me digas, niño?! ¡Ja, yo me haré cargo de ti!. Exclamó uno de los Campeones, el cual le dio un golpe contra el pecho pero de repente, un extraño sonido comenzaba a oírse por los alrededores, cosa que llevó a que el sujeto retirara su puño.

\- Acabas de cometer un error fatal: ¡"VIENTOS HURACANADOS"!. Exclamó Brady y le lanzó una potente ofensiva, una corriente fuerte de aire lanzó al campeón contra una columna, matándolo al instante.

\- ¡Maldito seas, ese era mi hermano Roy! ¡Te haré mierda, escoria!. Juró su hermano gemelo.

\- ¡"EL CORAL DE LA MUERTE"! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Tonto, nadie intimida a los Generales Marinos del Emperador Poseidon! ¡Soy la General Mavis de Sirena, Teniente junto con nuestra Maestra Thetis de Sirena del Señor Julian Solo!. Exclamó la pelirrojo, cuyo ataque atrapó al rival y éste quedó petrificado hasta que la chica dio un feroz golpe, destruyendo el Coral y al tipo, quien quedó reducido a diminutos fragmentos.

Los "Plagados" no pensaban retirarse, pronto se lanzaron más al ataque, pero Skips era el que les cortaba el paso ahora.

\- ¡No tocarán a la Diosa Athena ni a la niña, malditos! ¡MUERAN: "LANZA DORADA"!. Sentenció el Yeti y éste les lanzó un ataque, el cual los ralentizó.

\- ¡Jajajaa, sigo yo: "EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Se unió Rigby y congeló a la primera línea de ataque.

\- ¡"FURIA DE LA SERPIENTE"!. Elevó Nube de Ofiuco su brazo izquierdo, concentrando el Cosmos en su mano homónima y de ahí golpeó repentinamente a los remanentes del primer grupo, arrojándolos por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el piso.

Pronto cayó una intensidad oscuridad sobre los "Plagados" restantes, mientras que se formaba una "bolsa" entre los otros grupos de enemigos, éstos quedaron a merced de aquellas penumbras, sin saber lo que acechaba por las mismas.

\- _Qué tontos, ¿no saben que los Dragones Negros pueden ver en la Oscuridad?. Ustedes son seres de Oscuridad pero yo también lo soy, superándolos y ya puedo sentir el miedo en sus corazones._ Escucharon la voz de Mordecai de Dragón Negro, el cual se movía por las tinieblas, acechando a su presa como un León en las Sabanas de África.

\- ¡Sal, maldito!. Ordenó el líder de la tropa.

- _Con placer: ¡DRAGÓN NEGRO NACIENTE"!._ Cumplió el Arrendajo Azul su palabra y les lanzó su potente ataque, neutralizando a la Oscuridad y de ahí matando a todos los enemigos.

Una vez que la primera oleada fue destruida, venía avanzando la siguiente, la cual era más numerosa y con feroces Guerreros, los cuales portaban espadas y lanzas modernas, listos para atacarlos a ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por un Demonio, lo que nos faltaba, ¿acaso no se cansan?!. Preguntó Rigby molesto.

\- Parece que no, amigo, ¡a sus puestos!. Ordenó Mordecai.

* * *

En el camino hacia el Palacio, Seiya de Pegaso se hallaba arribando hasta que fue detenido por una misteriosa UnLoud que le cortaba el paso, ésta era UnLucy, la cual había logrado evadir la pelea contra Lucy y Chloe, ya que tenía de objetivo infiltrarse en los Aposentos y asesinar a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Así que tú eres el Caballero de Pegaso y el Sucesor de Aioros de Sagitario?. Je. Preguntó con burla y superioridad la Unloud gótica.

\- Y tú eres la responsable de este ataque, ¿no es así?. Interrogó el castaño a la rival.

\- Podría decirse, pero yo soy una Soldado más en este frente de guerra, mis hermanas solo reciban las órdenes de nuestra Diosa, la Athena del Caos. Respondió UnLucy, revelando el nombre de aquella autoridad que movía los hilos del destino.

\- ¿Athena del Caos? ¡¿De qué hablas?!. Preguntó Seiya.

\- ¡Jajajaja, tonto, eso no es de tu incumbencia ahora! ¡PORQUE AHORA PARTIRÁS DIRECTO A LA MUERTE!. Exclamó la muchacha, riéndose malvadamente y lanzándose al ataque, pero en ese momento Seiya le bloqueó el golpe y respondió al mismo.

\- ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a Athena! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Atacó el muchacho en contra-ofensiva contra la UnLoud, la cual esquivaba los golpes y de ahí se dirigía hacia él para darle el siguiente golpe.

\- ¡TE CORTARÉ LA LENGUA!. Juró la chica, pero cuando estaba por traspasar la ofensiva del castaño, alguien más intervino.

\- ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!. Escucharon una voz y de ahí un poderoso golpe de Espada dio contra el rostro de UnLucy, produciendo una herida sangrante y que le causó dolor, llevando a que cayera al piso, sobándose la cortada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Lincoln?! ¡¿Por qué me atacas, maldito?!. Preguntó la gótica.

\- Tú no eres mi hermana Lucy, la mía jamás atacaría a sus amigos, ¡tú solo eres una copia barata, una maldita copia que me haré cargo de enviarte al Infierno! [Respondió él y se dirigió hacia el antiguo enemigo de la Era del Mito] Pegaso, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Lincoln, quien se acercó hasta Seiya.

\- No te preocupes, ni llegó a lastimarme, pero ¿y tus hermanas?. Respondió y preguntó el castaño hacia el peli negro.

\- Dentro del Palacio, protegiendo a Athena y Yoshino junto con Dohko, Ikki y Nelson y los Santos de Plata. Le informó Lincoln al respecto.

UnLucy se les quedó mirando, con furia pero a la vez sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo: ¿Cómo era posible? ¿El Emperador del Inframundo y el Caballero de Pegaso, trabajando juntos?.

\- _"Desde la Era del Mito se hablaba de que un joven había logrado herir el cuerpo de Hades, pero ahora que los veo, ¡están cooperando juntos!. Esto tiene que ser una señal de locura, pero...no me importa, a la Señorita Athena del Caos le encantará esto"_. [Pensó UnLucy, quien se levantó y a pesar de la herida recibida, se dirigió hacia ellos] Si tanto lo deseas saber, Pegaso y Hades, mejor vengan a nuestra Dimensión, donde sellaremos todo. Pero por ahora no diré más, nos veremos luego. Se despidió de todos los presentes, mientras que la interceptaban Lucy y Chloe.

\- ¡No te escaparás, maldita!. Le advirtió la Comandante en Jefe, la cual arrojó el Tridente de la chica de lentes contra la UnLoud, atravesando su espalda, cayendo herida al suelo pero con la suficiente fuerza para abrir un Portal y arrojar el arma contra el suelo.

\- No será la última vez que nos veamos, Caballeros de Athena y Aliados, ¡me las pagarán!. Dejó su amenaza y se despidió de ellos, cerrando el Portal y volviendo a su Dimensión.

\- ¡Y te estaremos esperando, cobarde!. La desafió Chloe a la rival, mientras que Lucy la frenaba.

* * *

A pesar de la retirada de UnLucy, los "Plagados" seguían rondando por el Santuario, habían muchas bajas en sus filas pero no habían podido traspasar la línea de defensa que había en la zona de las ruinas y en especial de la del Palacio, ni siquiera en las 12 Casas tuvieron suerte, ya que allí, los Guardianes de las mismas les hicieron frente junto con sus Aprendices y los destrozaron por completo, mientras que las hermanas de Lincoln, amigos y los "Herederos" montaban guardia junto con Dohko, Ikki, Nelson y las Santo de Plata en el interior del Palacio.

Un grupo de siete enemigos había entrado en la Casa de Acuario, donde sintieron una extraña sensación de frío intenso, como si estuvieran en Siberia y que éste los golpeaba con una gran fuerza, cortando su piel y llevando a que su sangre cayera al suelo, empapando el mismo y dejando todo un rastro de pequeñas gotas.

\- Han llegado hasta aquí pero temo informarles que este es el final del camino. Les advirtió el Guardián de la Casa de Acuario, el cual les habló con una voz seria y fría, llevando a que los enemigos se voltearan para verlo.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó uno de ellos hacia el francés de cabellos agua marina que los estaba esperando.

\- Soy Camus de Acuario, Caballero de la Undécima Casa. Se presentó el personaje, el cual les dirigió una fría mirada a todos ellos.

* * *

A su vez, en la Casa de Capricornio, otros enemigos se hallaban dispuestos a entrar, sin embargo, ignoraban que aquel territorio estaba vacío pero cuando ingresaron, dos filosa espadas cortaron sus cabezas, las cuales terminaron por estrellarse contra el piso y empaparlo con su sangre negra.

\- Qué idiotas. Dijo Martin.

\- Sí, cayeron en la trampa. Ahora solo quedan las Casas de Acuario y Piscis, esperemos que Camus y Afrodita tengan todo bajo control. Pidió Shura, mirando hacia aquellos Templos.

* * *

\- ¡Mierda! Nuestros compañeros en las demás Casas, todos han muerto, esto...esto es...aterrador. Dijo el líder de la tropa, cosa que llevó a que Camus caminara hasta ellos.

\- Tú eres el Traidor, el que ha traicionado a Athena muchas veces, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!. Preguntó uno de los Soldados.

\- Resucitamos los Caballeros Dorados caídos para destruir el "Muro de los Lamentos" durante la Guerra Santa contra Hades, terminamos en Asgard, tras ser perdonados por los Dioses del Olimpo y nos liberaron de la Prisión de Piedra después de la muerte del Dios Apolo contra Seiya y Bart, donde derrotamos con nuestros Aliados al Falso Dios Loki y ahora hemos vuelto para que nuestros Sucesores ocupen estas Casas pero ustedes vienen a sembrar muerte y destrucción, eso es algo que jamás se los permitiré y su única salida es la muerte. Sentenció Camus, mirándolos a todos, cosa que inquietaba la frialdad de aquel sujeto en los enemigos.

\- El que retrocede y se va, es hombre muerto. Advirtió el líder a todos ellos.

\- Hasta en ti puedo sentir tu miedo, ¿quieres un consejo?: Jamás te dejes guiar por las emociones ni los sentimientos, apágalos, desconectate de ellos y veras que lograrás triunfar, pero todos ustedes están aterrados y no dignos rivales para mí, así que solo tomaré una opción. Dio el francés su sentencia final, alzando los brazos en alto.

\- Jajajaja, ¿Qué vas a hacer?. Preguntó el líder con burla pero con miedo en su voz.

\- ¡REGRESEN POR DONDE HAN VENIDO: "EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Finalizó Camus y les lanzó su potente ofensiva helada, la cual atrapó a los enemigos, inmovilizándolos y matando a cada uno de ellos por las bajas temperaturas.

Una vez que los enemigos murieron, Camus dirigió su mirada hacia el Norte, justo en el momento que UnLucy se estaba escapando hacia su Dimensión.

* * *

\- ¡Vamos, avancen, ¿qué esperan, idiotas?!. Ordenaba uno de los Soldados a sus Camaradas, los cuales estaban cruzando un camino de Rosas, las cuales aparecieron de forma misteriosa a los pies de las escaleras que daban a la última Casa, la Casa de Piscis.

\- Señor...algo...está...Le informó uno de sus hombres, el cual cayó muerto, al igual que varios más, producto de un misterioso ataque.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Matthew, John, ¿qué les pasó?!. Preguntó el guerrero a sus compañeros, los cuales no tenían signos vitales.

\- Vaya manera de morir, se nota que las ratas como ustedes obtienen una Muerte muy rápida pero contigo, amigo, tú no mereces tener así de simple. Dijo una voz y desde las escaleras el enemigo observó a aquel sueco peli celeste, el cual sostenía entre sus manos una bella Rosa.

\- No...no puede ser...Dijo aquel hombre, mientras que tosía sangre negra sobre las flores pero éstos no estaban afectadas.

\- Soy Afrodita de Piscis, el Caballero de la última Casa, el Santo de Oro más hermoso dentro de los 88 Combatientes, el Guerrero que posee belleza brillante y orgulloso entre el Cielo y la Tierra, cualquiera esperaría que no sería tan fuerte por mi belleza, pero al contrario, amigo, soy el Caballero más temible. Hizo su entrada con toda su elegancia y caballerosidad Afrodita de Piscis, iba acercándose hacia el sujeto, el cual era el único sobreviviente del batalló de los "Plagados".

\- Un maricón como tú jamás podrá con lo que tengo bajo la manga. Respondió desafiante.

\- ¿Qué esos tentáculos? Jajaja, estás muy equivocado, el Veneno de mis Rosas Diabólicas ya lo han neutralizado. Le respondió Afrodita hacia el rival.

\- ¿Qué? [Preguntó el hombre y de golpe comenzó a perder la visión y sus demás sentidos] ¿Qué me pasa? ¡No puedo ver, no puedo sentir, DIOS!. Gritaba horrorizado aquel enemigo.

\- Ese es el castigo que te mereces por todas las personas que han matado en su Dimensión, pero no te preocupes, te daré una muerte "épica" para ti. [Sentenció el sueco y preparó su ataque final] ¡"ROSAS PIRAÑAS"!. Lanzó su ofensiva final y éstas atravesaron el pecho del "Plagado", el cual gritó de dolor, mientras que iba tosiendo sangre y aquel líquido pasaba del negro al rojo, dándole color a aquellas flores.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es así como termina esta misión? No...las Unloud se harán cargo de ustedes, saben muy bien todo lo que deben hacer y muy pronto, este maldito Mundo quedará bajo su control, tenlo por seguro, transmítelo a todos tus amigos: Todos ustedes morirán. Fueron las palabras finales del "Plagado", el cual sucumbió ante el ataque de Afrodita.

\- Nosotros somos Caballeros de la Diosa Athena y los Sucesores que han venido desde América se harán cargo de protegerla cuando nosotros ya no estemos, pero te dejo esta advertencia para ti también: Nosotros estamos preparados para morir y por nuestra Diosa jamás dejaremos de pelear. Finalizó el peli celeste, quien volvió a la Casa de Piscis junto con su Aprendiz Allison, una de las compañeras de Lisa y futura Santo de aquel Templo.

* * *

La Batalla del Santuario y los Combates de las 12 Casas habían terminado y con ello había llegado la Seguridad y la Paz a aquel sitio, el cual estaba bajo el asedio enemigo pero éstos no pudieron llegar hasta donde estaba Athena debido a la feroz resistencia de sus Caballeros y Aliados, pero ahora venía el momento de discutir sobre quiénes eran estas UnLoud y lo más importante, destruirlas a toda costa para así mantener a salvo su Dimensión y el Presente.

\- Rápido, ¿somos todos?. Preguntó el último de los Capitanes a sus tropas.

\- Somos todos, el resto ha muerto. Informó uno de sus Soldados.

\- Maldita sea, las Unloud van a matarnos y...¡AGH! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?!. Quiso saber, ya que sintió como una punzada en su pecho, cayendo al piso y vomitando sangre.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Mi cuerpo, no, los cuerpos de nuestros Camaradas están muriéndose, están haciéndose polvo, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó otro de los Soldados, mientras que todos quedaban hechos huesos y polvo, siendo llevados por los vientos.

Pronto se escucharon pasos y el tic-tac de un reloj de bolsillo comenzó a oírse.

\- Les había llegado su hora. Dijo el misterioso personaje del reloj.

* * *

 **Hola, Camaradas, perdón por la demora, pero es que he estado reviviendo un buen momento con el "Dead Island", tenía ganas de volver a jugarlo y también he estado pensando en otros proyectos que tengo pensado hacer, no solo con The Loud House y el Loudcest, sino que también quiero enfocarme en el Pinecest de Gravity Falls, me gustaría hacer el intento y he aceptado el reto.**

 **Bueno, como verán, en este capítulo decidí ponerle una buena dosis de acción, además de que he puesto las personalidades originales de los Caballeros como Camus, Shura, Afrodita, por ejemplo, Camus con su frialdad, Afrodita con su elegancia y caballerosidad, cosa que se ve en el manga de Saintia Shö y se demuestra que él no era un cobarde como lo tildó Toei Animation en la Saga animada de Hades. Lo mismo va para DeathMask, quien volvió a tener su lado aterrador y si se preguntan por Fafner, éste es uno de los antagonistas del Spin Off del 2015, "Soul of Gold", uno de los Siete Dioses Guerreros que lucharon por Andreas Rize/Loki y que fue derrotado por DeathMask en la Batalla de la Colina del Yomotsu, dejándolo atrapado de por vida allí por el daño que le hizo a la gente y en especial a Helena, la cual fue a pedido de PoLucy para que apareciera, digamos que ella fue el amor, bueno, sí, sí lo fue, ella fue el interés romántico del italiano y que murió en sus brazos al final de unos capítulos de la mini-serie.**

 **Y ahora vamos con Alexander:**

 **[Vemos a Alexander con una Casa de Apuestas en donde mucha gente está poniendo dinero por lo que está pasando en la Segunda Prisión]**

 **Yo: Alex, ¿Qué haces?.**

 **Alexander: Jajajaja, decidí poner una Casa de Apuestas para ver si Kazuya, su amigo Shirou y el Patas de Chichicuilote de Tenma salen vivos de allí, al parecer Cerberus se está divirtiendo de lo lindo, jajajaja y las apuestas van a que salen los tres muertos de allí.**

 **Yo: ¿No crees que es un poco malo lo que haces?.**

 **Alexander: No, para nada, malo son los Moralistas, a los cuales arrojé al Aqueronte porque dijeron que mis chistes eran horrendos, eso sí, a Luan no le vengo a hacer una guerra cómica porque ya me derrota, así que yo voy por mi cuenta.**

 **Yo: Bueno, oye, ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo de hoy?.**

 **Alexander: Ha estado bueno, así de simple, no digo que sea la gran obra pero está bueno, ahora veremos qué es lo que dirán los demás Camaradas del Fanfiction. Por cierto, Sam The Stormbringer, ¿hacemos un día una competencia de chistes?.**

 **Ya lo oyeron a mi OC, comenten y espero que les guste este capítulo :3. Saludos para FreedomGundam96, PoLucy y Sam The Stormbringer :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: La Batalla del Santuario había terminado, la zona estaba completamente asegurada, los "Plagados" todos muertos, no quedaban más que sus cuerpos que estaban siendo sepultados en el Cementerio y la sangre que desaparecía del suelo, pero quedaban muchas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido: ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta allí? ¿Era verdad lo de Helena? ¿Qué pasaría a continuación? ¿Habrían nuevos ataques enemigos desde la Dimensión?. No lo sabían, después de todos los combates en las 12 Casas Zodiacales, Athena había pedido la calma ante todos los presentes.

\- Todo está asegurado, Señorita Athena. Informó Hyoga de Acuario junto con Camus a la Diosa.

\- Está bien, pero tranquilos, por ahora mantendremos la vigilancia por todo el Santuario hasta que demos con ellos y logremos acabar con esta amenaza. Respondió la Diosa, mientras que se hallaba ante ellos, protegida por Seiya de Pegaso y Aiolos de Sagitario.

Por su parte, muchos de los Caballeros Dorados se hallaban discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido en el Santuario, ¿cómo era posible que el enemigo haya podido infiltrarse tan fácilmente por las 12 Casas?, lo bueno era que lograron aniquilarlos a todos ellos y así asegurar las zonas por completo, pero con las preguntas en mente, sabía que tenían que ponerse en marcha y hablar con Athena para ir a buscar a esas Unlouds y "Asesinos" para ponerles punto final a su existencia antes de que volvieran a causar problemas por el Santuario.

* * *

En la Casa de Cáncer, DeathMask se hallaba de vuelta a su territorio tras haber eliminado a aquel batallón de "Plagados" y de haber encerrado para siempre en la Colina del Yomotsu al Capitán de la tropa junto con Fafner, pero había una cosa que le perturbaba y era la seguridad de Helena: ¿Era verdad lo que dijo UnLucy de ella?.

\- _"Muy pronto te verás con ella, solo espera"._ Recordó las palabras del Capitán que había dejado atrapado en el Yomotsu y con ello sobre la chica que se había enamorado en Asgard, le preocupaba su seguridad.

\- _"Esto no se lo permitiré, iré a reunirme con los demás Caballeros Dorados y de ahí discutiremos con Athena del próximo paso, pero a esa maldita Unloud yo mismo la destruiré"._ Juró el italiano, manteniendo la calma y la seriedad suya, para luego dirigirse hacia las escaleras que daban hacia la Casa de Leo y partir para el Palacio donde se hallaban la Diosa y los demás Santos de Oro.

* * *

Lincoln se hallaba sorprendido, ¿cómo era posible que esas mujeres lo conocieran? ¿acaso era verdad que procedían de otra Dimensión y que lo buscaban a él?. ¿Qué debía hacer en esos momentos?. Las respuestas estaban difusas y con ello aparecía la duda de que tal vez él debería ir a combatir solo y sin sus hermanas y amigos, era una buena idea, total, él era el Emperador Hades y con su Espada Imperial las dejaría a todas en un coma irreversible debido a la "Maldición" que ésta poseía encima, llevando aquel objeto filoso hasta el corazón de los enemigos, de forma invisible y que los mataba en pocos días.

\- Lincoln. Le llamó Lucy y éste pegó un salto al verla aparecer de forma sorpresiva.

\- Lucy, uff...sí, ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó el peli negro, tras recuperarse del susto.

\- Mu y Shion han encontrado más "Plagados" muertos pero en Star Hill. Le contó su Comandante en Jefe del Ejército.

\- Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene?. Quiso saber el muchacho.

\- Al parecer se trataría de que alguien de los nuestros mató a esos tipos. Siguió contando la chica gótica y fueron para Star Hill inmediatamente con las Diosas Gemelas.

* * *

\- Este ataque lo he visto en la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII, durante la Batalla del Lienzo Perdido, es obvio que solo hay una persona que pudo haberles hecho a estos tipos. Examinaba Shion junto con Mu los cuerpos convertidos solo en huesos y polvo de aquellos Soldados "Plagados", los cuales aún tenía una expresión de horror en los mismos.

En aquel momento llegaban Lincoln, Lucy, Lola, Lana y con Lynn, ya que ella los teletransportó hacia Star Hill, aquel sitio prohibido para todos los que no fueran los Patriarca del Santuario y en donde descifraban estas autoridades los Mensajes de las Estrellas. Allí encontraron aquellos restos óseos por doquier, toda una verdadera masacre cometida contra ellos.

\- Uff, qué matanza. Dijo Lana, sorprendida, aún siendo la Diosa Gemela de la Muerte, no paraba de observar a todos los tipos muertos.

\- Agh, qué asco, deberían tirarlos a todos a una tumba, no pienso manchar estas finas prendas con su asquerosa sangre. Pidió Lola, quien sentía disgusto por todo lo que estaba viendo y evadía los charcos de sangre negra.

Lincoln miraba todo ese escenario de muerte, lo sabía bien, sabía quién había sido pero no lo dijo, se quedó callado hasta que Shion se le acercó.

\- Lo sabes, entiendo. Dijo el rubio al muchacho, quien quedó sorprendido.

\- Solo hay alguien que tiene el poder de reducirlos en pocos segundos a estos sujetos en simples esqueletos. Dijo Lucy, por su parte.

\- Sí, aquel que actúa desde las sombras, que no está aquí ni ahora pero aparece de repente: La Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y Dios del Tiempo, Alexander de Mefistófeles-Kairos, él estuvo aquí. Nombró Lincoln al Espectro desaparecido y que había llegado allí durante la retirada de los últimos bolsones de "Plagados", los cuales fueron destruidos por él.

\- No me cabe ninguna duda, él vino hasta aquí, mató a estos tipos y luego se fue, sabe muy bien cuándo debe ser su hora de llamada. Mencionó Lucy, sabiendo que ese Espectro y Dios del Tiempo era muy especial en las filas del Ejército de Hades.

\- Sí, pero también me preocupa todo este asunto de las Unlouds, ¿ustedes han sabido algo de ellas?. Preguntó Mu a ellos.

\- Para nada, ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia hasta la misión que tuvieron Shura y Martin a Japón. Recordó Lucy el día de aquel operativo que tuvieron los dos Caballeros de Capricornio, Maestro y Aprendiz, los cuales tuvieron su duelo contra Lancelot y el encuentro con UnLola.

\- Ya veo, por ahora mantendremos la vigilancia, son órdenes de Athena, luego de ello veremos qué medida tomará. Volvamos al Santuario. Ordenó Shion y emprendieron la vuelta.

* * *

 **Universo Alterno: Lugar desconocido** Un Soldado "Plagado" venía corriendo por las escaleras de un conjunto de Casas antiguas con toque griego, avanzaba a toda prisa, abriéndose paso y así llegaría hasta la cima donde estaba una especie de Palacio, el tenía de panóptico a una devastada Royal Woods, la cual parecía ser sacada de una película de terror y ciencia ficción o de algún libro de Stephen King o George Orwell. Aquella ciudad destruida y sobre las ruinas una serie de templos y un enorme Palacio que se erguía sobre ellos, mostrando las calles de la zona, totalmente devastadas, con personas muertas o agonizando, los "Plagados" custodiaban las mismas y con un hedor a muerte, se sabía bien que ese sitio no era para nada agradable.

\- Alto. Le detuvieron dos Guardias al Soldado que llevaba aquella noticia.

\- ¡Tengo noticias de suma importancia para la Señorita y las Unlouds, déjenme pasar!. Ordenó aquel hombre, uno de los Guardias miró al hombre y asintieron con la cabeza, abriéndole el camino hacia las puertas, las cuales se abrieron y allí ingresó aquel guerrero hacia el interior del Palacio.

Su interior estaba totalmente oscuro y poco iluminado por los rayos del Sol, le daba un aspecto tétrico, como si hubiera sido sacado de una película de terror, de monstruos o psicológica. Al final del camino se hallaba una de las Unloud, sentada en el trono y observándolo con sus ojos rojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?. Preguntó aquella rubia mayor, la cual miró a aquel sujeto.

\- Señorita UnLori, tenemos una grave situación en nuestras manos. Informó aquel Soldado.

\- ¿De qué se trata? ¿Cumplieron su objetivo los "Plagados" con el asalto al Santuario y de asesinar a Athena y a Yoshino?. Preguntó la rubia, cosa que dejó en suspenso a aquel guerrero, el cual miró por un lado y luego permaneció callado e impasible ante la mirada de terror de UnLori.

\- Hemos...hemos perdido a todos los Soldados y Capitanes que enviamos, Señorita. Respondió el hombre con miedo, sabía que se le vendría encima un castigo, aún sabiendo que no formaba parte de los escuadrones y batallones que atacaron el Santuario.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntó UnLori con rabia, levantándose del trono y mirándolo con furia.

\- Todos han muerto, Señorita, los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados los atacaron por sorpresa, inclusive perdimos a los que se estaban retirando, al parecer fueron asesinados por un Dios. Mencionó sobre todas las bajas ocurridas.

\- Los Caballeros Dorados, Athena, Lincoln, sus Aliados y un Dios, ja, ahora entiendo por qué la custodia de esa mujer, jeje, pero bueno, ya lanzaremos un próximo ataque o mejor, que ellos vengan para este sitio. Dijo UnLori, lanzando una risa de burla y mostrando una mueca de superioridad.

\- Yo no haría eso si fuera ustedes, UnLori, recuerda que tú le has jurado lealtad a la Señorita. Advirtió una voz que salió desde la Oscuridad y allí apareció un joven cuya edad parecía estar entre los 20 años, tez blanca, cabello despeinado, corto, de color rubio y que llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la nuca, cuerpo de contextura delgada pero bastante atlético debido al entrenamiento que había recibido y su rostro poseía varios rasgos que lo hacían ver como un hombre atractivo y sus ojos eran de color azul.

\- Aioros de Sagitario Alterno. Dijo UnLori con asombro hacia el personaje del Templo del Centauro, quien se le acercó hasta ella.

\- Hay reglas que se deben respetar, ¿ok?. Ustedes le han hecho un juramento de lealtad a la Señorita Tomoe y eso significa que no deben sobrepasar sus límites, el haber enviado a esas tropas fue la movida más arriesgada y estoy seguro que la Athena del Presente se hará cargo de enviar una represalia contra nosotros, así que más les vale que eviten este tipo de incidentes para el Futuro. ¿Queda claro?. Dejó su advertencia aquel joven rubio, quien la miraba a UnLori con severidad pero ella parecía estar perdida en su belleza.

\- Cuando tengamos a Lincoln, las cosas irán mejorando más, recuerda que tu Diosa nos prometió tenerlo en nuestro poder y así lo haremos. Sentenció la rubia mayor, quien deseaba tener a aquel muchacho junto con las demás de sus hermanas.

Aioros Alterno no dijo nada y se retiró de allí, desapareciendo en la oscuridad, dejando a aquel Soldado con la UnLoud.

\- ¿Algo más?. Preguntó UnLori y el guerrero salió de sus pensamientos.

\- Sí: Roland está volviendo y hemos capturado a una mujer que dice que es el amor de uno de los Caballeros Dorados. Respondió el hombre.

\- Perfecto, que pase la "Invitada". Ordenó UnLori y el guerrero chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que aparecieran otros dos Soldados que llevaban consigo a una joven de cabellos color café, flequillo y mechones cortos, apariencia sencilla y cautivadora junto con su altura parecida a la del Santo del Templo del Gran Cangrejo junto con su tez blanca y ojos color verde.

Los dos Soldados arrojaron a la chica contra el suelo, para luego alzar la mirada y estar cara a cara con UnLori, la cual le tomó del cuello y pasó su lengua por su rostro, saboreando aquella delicia de la carne humana.

\- Me pregunto a qué sabrás cuando estés muerta. Dijo con un tono de burla hacia la chica.

\- No te tengo miedo a ti, ni siquiera a tus hermanas, cuando DeathMask venga a este sitio, todas ustedes formarán parte de la Casa de Cáncer, serán sus trofeos de guerra. Juró la chica, quien tenía esperanzas en el italiano.

\- Jajajaja, ¿enserio?. No me hagas reír y, hermana, suéltala, no la vamos a devorar, ¿queda claro?. Ordenó una voz y desde las sombras salía UnLucy, quien estaba de regreso desde el Santuario.

\- UnLucy. La reconoció la rubia mayor.

\- La misión ha sido un fracaso, perdimos a muchos guerreros y uno de nuestros Capitanes está preso en lo que es la Colina del Yomotsu, no podemos hacer nada pero con esta chica, je, ella será un perfecto señuelo para que los Caballeros vengan con sus Aliados hasta aquí, los mataremos a todos menos a Lincoln, a quien lo tendremos en nuestras garras y de ahí...Dijo UnLucy pero cuando la peli café reconoció a la gótica como la responsable de su rapto, le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, causando que cayeran unas gotas de sangre al piso.

\- ¡Maldita, DeathMask te destrozará a ti primero!. Juró la chica, mientras que la gótica se sobaba la herida y mostraba otra vez esa sonrisa aterradora.

\- Te dejaré pasar esta herida, Helena, la próxima desearás no haberme levantado la mano. Advirtió UnLucy, para luego retirarse.

\- ¿Qué haremos con ella?. Preguntó UnLori.

\- Llévenla a las celdas, no tengo ganas de estar jugando con una patética como ella. Ordenó la gótica y los dos Soldados se la llevaron a Helena hacia los calabozos, mientras que las miraba a ellas con furia y bronca, rogando que DeathMask llegara para salvarla.

* * *

Mientras que Helena era llevada a los calabozos, pasó por una de las habitaciones donde se encontraba otra de las hermanas UnLoud, la cual miró a la prisionera y le lanzó una sonrisa de burla.

\- Envía otros dos Sin Rostro al Presente, van de mi parte. Pidió aquella joven.

\- A la orden, Señorita UnLuna. Respondió uno de los "Plagados" y éste se dirigía para transmitir las nuevas órdenes.

* * *

Volviendo al Presente, en el Santuario, las cosas estaban tranquilas, mientras que proseguían con las tareas de sepultura y de asegurar las zonas atacadas, Lincoln se hallaba mirando hacia el Horizonte, hacia el bello Mar Egeo, donde sentía en su rostro la dulce brisa marina y también refrescante que daba contra su piel, los combates los habían dejado exhaustos a todos y era preciso descansar en aquellos momentos, junto con él estaban Lynn y Luna, recostadas y dormidas contra el pecho del Emperador del Inframundo, el cual estaba despierto y esperando a que llegaran pronto las respuestas que necesitaba para saber sobre el motivo que tenían aquellas personas de esa Dimensión: ¿Qué querían? ¿Por qué lo estaban persiguiendo? ¿Acaso había un precio por su cabeza en esos momentos y él no lo sabía?.

\- ¿Estás bien, Hermanito?. Preguntó Luna, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba acurrucada contra la pierna derecha del Emperador.

\- Sí, Lincoln, ¿te pasa algo? ¿estás bien?. Añadió Lynn su pregunta.

\- Tranquilas, solo estoy pensativo en todo lo que ocurrió. _"Pero me gustaría saber bien si Lucy y Chloe lograron herir de muerte a UnLucy, estoy seguro de que ella se ha salvado, esto solo fue una primera oleada"._ Llevó la "tranquilidad", por así decirlo, pero la tensión interna en él lo estaba molestando mucho.

\- Señor Hades. Le llamó Chloe Park, quien se arrodilló ante él.

\- ¿Sí, Chloe?. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- Quiero que sepa que solo hemos podido herirla a UnLucy, pero Lucy y yo pensamos que podremos alcanzarla cuando descubramos la fuente de sus viajes y allí la podremos destruir. Prometió la intelectual de Corea, mientras que le contaba de lo ocurrido en la Batalla del Palacio al Emperador.

\- Está bien, pero ahora descansen todos los presentes, ya hemos peleado bastante por hoy, mañana seguiremos el rastro de esas malditas y las destruiremos. Prometió el peli negro y la chica se retiró de allí.

Mientras que Luna y Lynn dormían al lado de su Emperador, Lincoln tenía en su mente sobre lo que podría pasar a continuación, debían actuar y pronto, podía sentir los planes de DeathMask contra las UnLoud, la próxima convocatoria de Athena y en especial la presencia de Caín y Abel, quienes estaban a su lado.

\- _"Pase lo que pase, a partir de este momento, todos debemos estar unidos: Caballeros Dorados, de Bronce, Plata, Amazonas, Asgard, Imperio Marino e Inframundo, debemos enfrentarnos al peligro que acecha ante nuestras puertas y derrotarlos de una buena vez. Unlouds, vamos por ustedes"._ Finalizó el muchacho, quien observaba la llegada del Ocaso al Santuario y el comienzo de una noche con Luna Llena.

El viaje hacia la Dimensión de las Unlouds estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, Camaradas, ¿cómo andan?, espero que bien, bueno, lamento mucho no haber actualizado esta historia, es que estaba con mis otros fics pero aquí estoy. Bueno, como sabrán se está por iniciar el viaje hacia la Dimensión de las Unlouds, no me quiero extender tanto y llegar hasta esa parte, pero tampoco voy a extender tanto este fic, no, no, solamente voy a hacer los capítulos pero tal vez sean 30 o 40 en total, esto dependerá mucho con el transcurso del tiempo.**

 **Así que espero que les guste este episodio nuevo, no olviden de comentar y poner en favoritos. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Jueves de mi parte para todos ustedes :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Roland había vuelto tras su combate de Espadas Sagradas contra Shura y Martin de Capricornio en Royal Woods, había sido derrotado y su espada estaba destruida por el fuerte impacto que había recibido de las "Excalibur" del Maestro y su Aprendiz, avanzaba por las calles aquella destruida Royal Woods Distópica, miraba a las personas matarse, cometer horrendos actos contra la Naturaleza y hasta podía apreciarse como golpeaban a una pequeña niña, la cual imploraba ayuda pero esos brutos simplemente se divertían, como si estuvieran en un partido y ella fuera la pelota.

\- ¡Basta, por favor, se los ruego, déjenme en paz!. Pedía aquella niña, la cual estaba atrapada entre tres tipos más grandes que ella.

\- ¡Vamos, déjate llevar, puta!. Le "animaba" uno de esos sujetos pero la niña se defendió con un vidrio roto y se lo enterró en el cuello al primero de los atacantes, matándolo en el acto, defendiéndose de aquellas personas pero eso causó la furia en los otros dos.

\- ¡Quitémosle la ropa para que aprenda a respetarnos!. Ordenó con ira el tercero de los atacantes y se le lanzaron como fieras salvajes sobre una presa atrapada.

Roland los miró de cerca, frunció el ceño con furia y fue hasta ellos, los miraba con seriedad, ¿cómo podían hacerle algo así a una niña?. Él había sido el Caballero del Emperador Carlomagno y ahora...ahora estaba bajo la lealtad de una misteriosa mujer, la cual lo había traído a la vida junto con Lancelot, ¿para qué? ¿con qué fin? ¿de qué servía todo esto?. No le gustaba ese sitio, prefería más el Presente de aquella Dimensión que había visitado, ahí habían problemas como los de toda la vida, pero no del nivel de las Unlouds y ese Mundo distópico.

\- ¡Basta, se los ruego!. Pidió aquella niña, mientras que sus prendas eran despojadas y estaba por sentir en carne propia lo que le harían esos sujetos, sin embargo alguien los detuvo, agarrando con fuerza de los hombros a uno de ellos.

\- Les dijo que no la lastimaran. Dijo ese rubio, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a esa chica.

\- ¡¿Y a ti quién te llamó?!. Preguntó el segundo de los atacantes.

Roland los miró ahora con severidad en sus ojos, causando que ahogaran un grito de terror, retrocedieran como ratas asustadas del gato que las tenía acorraladas contra la pared e intentaban ganarse su perdón para no ser devorados.

\- ¡Roland, Dios, no, por favor, no nos mate!. Pidió el tercer atacante.

\- ¡Sí, te lo rogamos, no nos hagas daño!. Rogó el otro.

Roland los empujó y fue hasta la pequeña, la cual era de cabellos pelirrojos y estaba helada por lo ocurrido tras ese ataque.

\- ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó el rubio y ella no respondió por el miedo.

\- Es solo una puta que merece ser violada, ¿por qué no te nos unes?. Le invitó uno de esos jóvenes pero eso lo hizo enfurecer al rubio, quien utilizó lo que quedaba de su espada y degolló a ambos atacantes, los cuales murieron y se estrellaron contra el suelo, empapando al mismo con su sangre negra.

\- El crimen que ustedes cometen es de los peores, sobrepasarse con una pequeña que ha perdido todo y esta maldita realidad, solo veo muerte y destrucción, no hay Justicia para los vivos, ni tampoco para los muertos, ¿será que algún me toque salir de aquí?. Respondió Roland, mirando hacia los tres muertos que habían ahora en el suelo y con ello se llevó a la pequeña de ese sitio, sabía bien que ahora tendría que reportarle de todo a su Señorita, a su líder pero podría esperar, no era momento de dejar sola a esa niña en las calles de esa destruida cuidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio, Helena había sido encerrada por los Guardias en los calabozos, los cuales cerraron las puertas y la dejaron allí, intentando salir pero de nada serviría, debía mantener la calma y pensar que todo saldría bien, ya habría una forma de escapar pero su preocupación era más grande y se trataba de sus hermanos, los cuales aguardaban su vuelta a casa en Asgard.

\- _¿Qué pasa, Helena?_ _¿Quieres que traiga a tus hermanitos para que te hagan compañía aquí?._ Escuchó una voz que provenía desde la Oscuridad, miró por doquier y no encontró a nadie, hasta que sus ojos se ubicaron en una gótica de ojos rojos y mostrando esos colmillos, haciendo gritar a la muchacha.

\- ¡Ah!. Fue su grito pero esa persona le tapó la boca.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta tu celda? Jejeje, puedo enviarte compañía si quieres. Le dijo UnLucy, la cual se burlaba de la pobre chica.

\- ¿Acaso vienes a vengarte porque te di esa bofetada?. Estás jugando con fuego, UnLucy, todo esto te llevará a la tumba: Máscara de la Muerte vendrá a por ti y cuando llegue el momento, estarás rogándole que no te convierta en un nuevo trofeo para su Templo. Le advirtió Helena, quien se puso fría en la situación que se hallaba y desafío a la rival.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando?, ya veo, así que tu novio vendrá a buscarte, aquí lo estaré esperando pero tal vez cuando llegue solo se encuentre con tu cadáver pudriéndose en este sitio, ¿no te parece?. Piénsalo más a fondo. Finalizó UnLucy y se fue de allí, pero antes de eso, Helena pudo observar las heridas en la espalda de la joven gótica, producto de su combate contra las dos Pandora Lucy Loud y Chloe Park de Heinstein, en especial por haber recibido el Tridente de la Segunda Pandora, cosa que la atravesó y provocó una herida muy seria en ella.

\- _Ya lo veremos...DeathMask, te estaré esperando._ Suspiró Helena y mantuvo la calma, debía ser fuerte por sus hermanos y por el italiano que iría a rescatarla.

* * *

Por los pasillos oscuros avanzaba un sujeto joven, de tez blanca, cabellos largos y de color rojo como el propio fuego, además de sus ojos verdes y una Armadura con dos cuernos, la cual parecía mucho a la de Capricornio pero de color violeta oscura, teniendo también un parecido con las Sapuris del Inframundo. Éste avanzaba en silencio y podía verse su Espada en su poder.

\- Al fin llegas, Sigurd. Dijo aquella mujer desde las sombras, la cual se hallaba en el Salón del Trono junto con UnLori y Aiolos Alterno.

\- No hace falta que haga mis presentaciones ante esas extranjeras, son una molestia, una carga que no tolero llevar encima mío. Respondió Sigurd y miró hacia la rubia.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho de mí, maldito maricón?. Preguntó UnLori pero el pelirrojo desenvainó su Espada Sagrada Gram, la cual puso el filo de aquella arma blanca contra el cuello de la rubia.

\- Si yo fuera tú, no me movería, estás a un centímetro de perder la cabeza. Le advirtió Sigurd, el cual no pensaría dos veces en decapitar a la Unloud.

\- Adelante, hazlo, hijo de...Lo desafío UnLori pero en ese momento intervino Aiolos.

\- ¡Suficiente, ¿acaso quieres provocar un derramamiento de sangre delante de tu Diosa, Sigurd?!. Reprochó el Patriarca Alterno, cosa que provocó que el pelirrojo quitara la espada del cuello de su oponente y de ahí se arrodillara.

\- Disculpe, Patriarca, Señorita. Ofreció su perdón y de ahí esperó a que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

\- UnLori, retírate un rato de aquí, necesito hablar con Sigurd ahora mismo. Pidió aquella mujer y ella obedeció, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a aquel Nórdico.

Una vez que UnLori se fue del Salón del Trono, el europeo se quedó esperando las órdenes y hasta las sanciones que podría recibir por su ataque casi mortal contra una de las Guerreras de la Diosa.

\- Sigurd, necesito que vayas al Presente con una misión de asesinato: Sabía que el plan de las Unlouds sería un fracaso, hemos tenido severas bajas en nuestras filas, en especial en el Santuario con "Los Plagados" y ahora UnLuna mandó a otro "Asesino" de "Los Sin Rostro" para acabar con Yoshino y Athena, ellas me están usando a mis fuerzas para capturar al Lincoln de esa Dimensión, por eso te ordeno que tú vayas allí y cumplas la orden que te daré: Acaba con Yoshino y con Athena inmediatamente. Le ordenó la Diosa, quien dejó en clara la tarea que haría. Sigurd inmediatamente se levantó, hizo una reverencia y salió de allí, listo para cumplir con su misión.

* * *

Justo en el momento en que Sigurd se retiraba para ir hacia el Portal que lo llevaría hacia el Santuario, UnLori lo miró con rabia y de ahí llegaba UnBobby, el cual se había enterado de todo pero no era el momento para tomar venganza, dejó que el Nórdico se retirara hacia su objetivo.

\- Jejeje, hola, Sigurd, ¿qué tal todo?. Le saludó UnLuna, dirigiéndole una picaresca mirada al personaje, el cual simplemente la miró y no se detuvo.

\- Bien. Fue la respuesta de ese hombre, mientras que dejaba a la castaña UnLoud totalmente perdida por la severidad suya.

\- ¿Cómo puede gustarte un hombre como ese? Sigurd solo está enamorado de su trabajo, nada más, no nos toma en cuenta. Además, recuerda que tenemos que traer a nuestro Lincoln aquí. Le hizo recordar UnLynn, la cual traía su bate de baseball empapado de sangre y también se podían ver restos de masa cerebral.

\- Es muy...llamativo, hermana, nada más y me hace recordar a Lincoln. Fue la respuesta de UnLuna en esos momentos.

* * *

Afuera del Palacio se hallaba el Tercer Miembro Sin Rostro, el cual tenía la apariencia y figura de un "Dragón Oriental" y con características humanas como su torso, por ejemplo, el cual era similar al de una persona, éste era verde, cubierto de escamas, algunas resaltaban por ser más grandes y gruesas, como si se tratara de una Armadura que lo cubría de los ataques enemigos, su cabeza estaba formada por tres caras, una adelante y las otras dos a ambos lados (derecho e izquierdo), su rostro poseía una apariencia similar a la de un esqueleto con dientes afilados, también podía verse en su cabeza una segunda cola que salía de su parte posterior , como si fuera una cola de caballo. Lo más curioso de este ser era que no llevaba ropa, solo una cinta morada, la cual rodeaba su cadera.

Éste se hallaba observando las ruinas de Royal Woods, no parecía impactarle ni nada sobre la muerte que estaba ocurriendo todo el tiempo allí y que no tenía fin ni nada, solamente se repetía, era un círculo vicioso y que además de llevaba a que todas las personas sufrieran, además de que también pudo sentir el momento en el que Roland mataba a esos dos sujetos que intentaban abusar sexualmente de una niña y que él la sacaba de allí hacia un sitio seguro. ¿Era de confiar ese rubio? ¿Debía liquidarlo?.

\- _"Es mejor no hacerlo, no quisiera terminar como muchos "Plagados" que se atrevieron a desobedecer a la Diosa y a las UnLoud y terminaron muertos de la peor manera. Mejor hago la vista gorda y listo"._ Pensó ese Tercer Miembro de los Sin Rostro y justo escuchó los pasos de alguien que venía saliendo del Palacio.

\- Andando. Escuchó la voz de Sigurd.

\- ¡Sigurd!. Respondió ese sujeto.

\- Ven, te vienes conmigo. Le ordenó el Nórdico.

\- Pero ¿adónde vamos?. Quiso saber el Tercero, ya que no tenía ni idea hacia dónde tenían su misión.

\- Nos vamos al Santuario, pero antes debo ir al Barrio de Yokohama, te voy a encargar una misión importante allí. Le dijo Sigurd, quien no quería extenderle el relato.

\- Jajaja, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya has perdido tu potencial de Guerrero Nórdico?. Preguntó el Sin Rostro, quien se burlaba de Sigurd, pero éste le clavó su mirada, cosa que lo dejó callado y tuvo que retractarse.

\- La próxima volverás a la tumba, ¿oíste?. Ahora ve y cumple con lo que te ordeno, te encontraré en un sitio importante, yo te avisaré. Solo haz tu misión que te entrego: Ve y destruya la "Excalibur" del Caballero Dorado Shura y Martin de Capricornio, ahora. Le ordenó Sigurd y partieron en el Portal.

\- ¿Y tú qué harás?. Quiso saber el Tercero, mirando al "Patrón" que le encomendaba ese trabajo.

\- Yo tengo un asunto muy importante que atender en el Santuario. Fue la respuesta del Nórdico, quien no le dirigió la mirada.

Todo quedó en silencio mientras que se iniciaba el viaje, no dijeron nada, Sigurd solo iba a cumplir su misión con su compañero, pero si el segundo fallaba, era obvio que el primero tomaría medidas para "disciplinar" a los "Sin Rostro", ya que algunos, guiados por su orgullo, llevaba a que hubieran traiciones dentro de las filas junto con la deserción, cosa que llevaba a castigos más horribles como la Muerte.

* * *

Había pasado una semana de la Batalla del Santuario, todo parecía estar de vuelta a la normalidad para los personajes, no habían combates, los Caballeros Dorados seguían instruyendo a sus Sucesores en las 12 Casas, mientras que Lincoln se encontraba de vuelta en el Inframundo, ocupando el puesto como el Emperador del mismo y con sus hermanas, las cuales le hacían compañía para evitar otro brote de miedos en el joven de cabellos negros, como el ocurrido esa semana donde tuvo esos sueños, ¿sueños?, más bien pesadillas donde era torturado en una Dimensión donde existía un horrible "evento" llamado "La Purga" y se relacionaba con el asunto de ese maldito y estúpido vídeo que había hecho para su escuela y que causó la furia de sus hermanas, en ese sueño o más bien pesadilla, él era ignorado y hasta maltratado, sobre todo por Lynn, para luego ser abandonado en el bosque y de ahí se iniciaba esa maldita pesadilla y los traumas que le quedaron.

\- _"¿Acaso ese fue el destino mío en una Dimensión así?. Debería hablar con Lisa y con Rick, ellos son los expertos en este campo, pero lo haré más tarde"._ Pensó Lincoln, mientras que Lucy le hacía compañía, tanto ella como el resto de las hermanas estaban muy unidas con su Emperador, lo querían proteger, incluso Bobby se ofrecía a escoltarlo hasta los Campos Elíseos cuando debía ver un par de asuntos en su Mausoleo, en especial por el sitio donde tenía guardada su Espada, la cual estaba siendo tratada por Lana, quien, además de ser la Diosa Gemela de la Muerte, también continuaba con sus labores de reparadora y en especial en la herrería.

\- Señor Hades. Le llamó Lucy y él se volteó para hallar a la gótica con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, ¿qué le estaba pasando a la Comandante en Jefe de los Espectros?.

\- ¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó el chico y ella lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando, jamás la había visto así, no era común en aquella niña gótica, la que aparecía de forma repentina y asustaba a todos, la que siempre tuvo de apoyo a su hermano, el único que estuvo y sigue estando con ella, en especial cuando sacrificó su evento de cómics que tanto tiempo había esperado por el incidente del inodoro tapado, ahora ella estaba llorando y podía verse como se le escurría el maquillaje por las lágrimas.

\- Esos sueños que tuvo me han preocupado mucho, debí haber estado a su lado todo este tiempo, en especial esa semana pero no, no estuve, Dios, siento que le fallé, Mi Señor Hades. Lloraba ella pero en ese momento sintió que su hermano la abrazaba con ternura y podía sentir la calidez de su hermano, como siempre lo había demostrado con todas ellas.

\- No llores, Lucy, eres fuerte y sé que ese pequeño incidente no fuiste tú quien tuvo la culpa, nadie la tuvo porque me tomó de sorpresa, ¿sí?, no llores que ya pasó todo, estoy mejor y además tú y las demás se viven preocupando mucho por mí, como yo hago lo mismo por ustedes, jamás la dejaría, se los prometo. Juró el joven y la gótica lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo esa misma sensación que sintieron Seiya y Bart durante la Guerra Santa al enfrentarse con el Dios del Inframundo aquella vez y miraron a sus ojos, en los cuales podía sentirse una extraña sensación de calma y a la vez generaba la sensación de que estuvieran hundiéndose los enemigos en una laguna sin fondo.

\- _"Aún siendo un Dios, el Dios y Emperador del Inframundo, aún guarda su humanidad hacia nosotras y hacia sus amigos, no duda que Hypnos y Thanatos tuvieron sus motivos para escoger a mi hermano como el nuevo candidato para suceder a Hades y que él lo fuera. Gracias, Dioses Gemelos"._ Pensó Lucy, hallándose en ese momento ahora en paz y dejaba de llorar.

\- Juntos podremos terminar con este asunto de los que vienen de Otras Dimensiones para causarnos problemas, te lo prometo. Le juró Lincoln y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a la gótica, quien se ruborizó y lo abrazó una vez más, para luego quedarse dormida junto con él en el Salón del Trono Imperial de Giudecca.

Pronto vendría el gran desafío, pronto.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, ¿cómo andan todos los seguidores?, aquí se halla MontanaHatsune92 de vuelta y con un nuevo episodio de este fic para todos ustedes, ¿me han extrañado?. Jajajaa, yo sí, como siempre me pasa, he estado ocupado con otros fics y la Facultad, sumado a que necesitaba darle un descanso a la serie The Loud House, la dejo de mirar por un tiempo pero no es que no me guste más, no, no, la sigo amando pero es que tengo también otras series por terminar, en especial "Gotham", Dios, llevo una temporada de atraso y también estoy viendo la Tercera Temporada de "Rick and Morty" y "Game of Thrones", donde ahora las cosas se han puesto muy complicadas D:.**

 **Por otro lado, este capítulo he añadido a otro personaje más de los llamados "Gladiadores" y éste nuevo es Sigurd, el cual es el nieto del Dios Odín y también es el hijo del Héroe Mitológico Sigmund (si vieron Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold, éste es uno de los Siete Dioses Guerreros de Asgard que lucha contra los Caballeros Dorados durante el Spin-Off), pero aquí no aparecen estos personajes que sí aparecieron en mi fic anterior llamado "Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold". Sumado a esto, también agrego que hacia el capítulo 9 iré dando por iniciado el viaje hacia la Dimensión de las Unloud, los "Gladiadores", los "Sin Rostro" y demás, donde allí les espera a todos un verdadero desafío, miren que también pueden aparecer otros personajes más de Saint Seiya pero sin desviarme que este es un fic de Loud House XD. Tranquilos en eso.**

 **Con el asunto de Lincoln y Lucy, ellos serán la pareja principal pero también he decidido poner un Harem con las hermanas Loud/Espectros con su amado Emperador.**

 **Una cosa más, en este capítulo he vuelto a mencionar a "La Purga: La Noche de Lincoln Loud", la cual es propiedad de Banghg, quien me dio permiso para añadirla y también las Unloud, las cuales son de El Legendario, muchas gracias para vos también, amigo :).**

 **Un último punto y se trata sobre los personajes: Me gusta que conserven su esencia original pero ¿qué tal si algunos (por ejemplo DeathMask de Cáncer) vuelven a su forma maligna como lo eran en el manga y en el anime?. No estaría mal y ¡Ojo! no van a cambiar de bando, solo quiero que vuelvan a tener esa forma que inspiraba terror cuando los mirabas en la televisión, ya que a DeathMask lo arruinaron bastante en la Saga de Hades u.u, por desgracia.**

 **Pero bueno, eso es todo lo que les vengo a decir y contar, hoy haré el capítulo 8 y hacia la semana que viene el 9. Les agradezco a todos por haber comentado y que han empezado a seguir esta historia, en especial para PoLucy (tranquila, jejeje, que Helena estará bien, gracias por hacerme recordar que la pusiera a ella también cuando agregué a Lyfia :D), FreedomGundam96 (Por supuesto, Camarada, te doy permiso para que aparezcan tus OC en la Dimensión de las Unloud, vos pasame tus ideas por PM y yo los agregaré), El Caballero de las antorchas y Coven (con respecto a Alexander, sí, estás en lo cierto, Kratos podría herirlo pero no puede matarlo ya que tiene otra forma de inmortalidad :3, pero sí puede causarle heridas).**

 **Así que bueno, amigos, Camaradas, cuídense, nos estamos viendo y que tengan todos un buen día Jueves de mi parte. Hasta luego :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Mientras que Sigurd y el Tercer Miembro Sin Rostro se hallaban en camino hacia sus respectivas misiones, sin hablarse ni nada, no compartían ningún comentario, solo estaban ocupados en lo que tendrían que hacer al respecto, en especial por la orden que el Nórdico le había dado al "Asesino", quien tenía que destruir la Espada "Excalibur" de Shura y Martin de Capricornio, quienes habían sido enviados de nuevo a Japón para hallar rastros de aquellos personajes que venían de Otras Dimensiones y en especial que eran las culpables de la Batalla del Santuario que había ocurrido hacia una semana atrás.

A su vez, en el Inframundo, Lincoln y Lucy dormían tranquilos después de lo ocurrido con las lágrimas de la gótica, la cual se había mostrado muy preocupada por las pesadillas que había tenido esa semana su hermano y su amado Emperador, ¿acaso eran visiones de lo que otros Lincoln estaban corriendo en sus Dimensiones? ¿sería eso?.

\- Vaya. Dijo Rick de Wyvern, el cual estaba llevando a cabo sus investigaciones en la "Corte del Silencio" junto con Lisa de Balrog, ya que ese día no había mucho trabajo en el Inframundo y además de que había terminado sus labores en administrar y archivar cada uno de sus preciados libros con notas sobre la Historia de la Humanidad, un buen regalo de parte del anterior Espectro llamado Lune de Balrog hacia su Sucesora.

\- ¿Qué hallaste?. Preguntó la científica y bajó del púlpito de donde estaba para dirigirse hacia el peli celeste.

\- Estos rastros de sangre que trajimos del Santuario, los cuales son de los "Plagados" tienen un extraño elemento que analizará más a fondo, es como una especie de "Virus" pero no de los que conozco. Dijo Rick, quien estaba totalmente asombrado y sin palabras, él era alguien que sabía de todo y en especial por sus viajes a través de los Mundos, el Universo y otras Dimensiones junto con sus nietos Morty y Summer, pero esta vez no podía hallar las palabras para ese descubrimiento.

\- Interesante, voy a ver. Se le unió Lisa y puso sus ojos ante el microscopio.

\- Es que extraje de "Star Hill", analicé los huesos pero nada pude sacar. Contó Rick aquello de lo sucedido en esa zona prohibida del Santuario, debido a la ofensiva misteriosa que ese Espectro y Dios del Tiempo había provocado en los últimos enemigos que estaban escapándose de allí para huir hacia la seguridad y tratar de evitar los castigos por parte de las Unloud.

\- Alexander le gusta mucho divertirse con los enemigos, en especial reducirlos a cenizas en muy poco tiempo. Mencionó Lisa, mientras que Rick tomaba notas en uno de sus cuadernos.

\- En mi opinión no deberíamos preocuparnos, total, eran tipos que habían sido enviados por unas locas de mierda, las cuales son de una Dimensión más mierda todavía y que si volvían sin la cabeza de Athena y de Yoshino, seguro que a ellos los castrarían, los vestirían de mujeres y los pondrían con una banda de psicópatas sexuales para que se los violen día y noche. Alegó Rick con ese tono de sarcasmo y burla, característico de él y que dejó a la científica desmayada por semejante vocabulario.

\- Hey, Rick, Lisa, ¿va todo...? ¡Oh, Dios, ¿qué le pasó?!. Ingresó Morty al edificio blanco pero se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a Lisa desmayada.

\- Relájate, Morty [Burp], solo dije unas cosas que eran ciertas sobre los "Plagados" y Lisa se desmayó por mis palabras subidas de tono, creo que está muerta. Respondió Rick con tranquilidad y le daba un trago a su petaca con cerveza.

\- ¡Ahhhh, Dios, no!. Gritó más fuerte su nieto pero eso molestó al científico.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de gritar? No está muerta, recuerda que somos Espectros, inmortales, nada nos mata menos el "Rosario de los 108 Espectros" que tiene Shaka de Virgo y su Sucesores Lisa y Shun, ya, Morty [Burp] solo se desmayó por lo que dije.

\- Ah, bueno, ¿traigo agua?. Propuso el castaño en ese momento.

\- Esto no es "El Chavo del 8", Morty, no tiene la "Garrotera", solo se desmayó y en tres, dos, uno...Respondió el peli celeste y de ahí, tras la cuenta regresiva, Lisa se despertó, recobró la consciencia tras desmayarse.

\- Ufff, Rick, no vuelvas a...nada, está bien, además me desmayé porque estuve toda la noche con los libros y libretas de Lune, archivándolas cuidadosamente y para evitar que nadie las prenda fuego sin querer. Creo que ahora me iré a descansar un rato, la Ciencia también debe dormir. Respondió Lisa y se retiró hacia sus Aposentos para cerrar los ojos un rato y así obtener nuevas fuerzas para el día.

* * *

La situación se había calmado por un tiempo, pero a su vez, en el Santuario, Sigurd había arribado y avanzaba en silencio, evitando cualquier tipo de vigilancia que le cayera encima en esos momentos, ya que el sitio estaba altamente protegido tras lo acontecido en la Batalla del Santuario y tenía su misión: Matar a Yoshino y a Athena.

\- _"Estoy cerca, puedo sentirlo"._ Pensó el héroe nórdico y de ahí fue cruzando hacia una zona, la cual daba a las puertas de la Casa de Tauro, donde se hallaba Tod, el cual estaba vigilando el sitio mientras que Aldebaran estaba reunido con Shaina y Yoshino, ya que ella tenía algo muy importante que contarles tras lo ocurrido en el combate anterior.

\- ¡Alto!. Le ordenó una voz y Sigurd se quedó sorprendido de hallarse cara a cara con el nuevo Santo del Templo del Toro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...cómo? ¿Acaso tú?. Quería saber el pelirrojo, quien había caído ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta? Je, más te vale salir de aquí o de lo contrario me haré cargo de devolverte por donde has venido. Estás advertido y para que no me preguntes de nuevo, yo soy Tod de Tauro, el Caballero Dorado de la Segunda Casa. Dijo y se presentó hacia el rival, quien lo miró con frialdad.

\- Hazte a un lado, tengo una misión que...Le ordenó Sigurd pero se quedó callado al ver que el chico se cruzaba de brazos al pie de las escaleras.

\- No te lo repetiré de nuevo: Vete de aquí. Volvió a ordenarle Tod al rival, el cual pudo sentir una extraña presencia en el aire.

\- Muy bien, tú lo has pedido, niño. Sentenció Sigurd y de ahí desenvainó su espada, listo para pelear.

\- _"¡Una Espada!. Este hombre debe ser otra de las enviadas por las Unlouds"._ Pensó Tod y en aquel momento el rival se lanzó en el aire, listo para atacar, pero en ese momento vio toda una concentración de energía alrededor del muchacho, quien fue formando un gigantesco toro.

\- Te lo advertí, ahora paga las consecuencias: ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!. Lanzó el castaño su ofensiva contra Sigurd, el cual fue lanzado con violencia contra los Cielos, pero con su Espada intentaba atravesar ese ataque, sin embargo, ésta era más fuerte y lo terminó por expulsar del Santuario.

* * *

No había logrado su misión, el ataque de Tod lo había lanzando bien lejos de aquella zona, ¿acaso había sido vencido tan fácilmente?. No, no se lo iba a permitir y por lo tanto emprendió la vuelta hacia el Santuario, volvería y tomaría represalias, no se iba a dejar vencer por nadie, en especial por los Santos de Oro, tomaría las cabezas de Yoshino y Athena, mientras que el "Tercer Sin Rostro" se hacía cargo de Shura y Martin.

\- _"No seré humillado por un Caballero Dorado, yo, Sigurd, hijo de Sigmund, me haré cargo de este asunto ahora mismo"_. Pensó Sigurd, quien emprendió el viaje de vuelta hacia el Santuario y evitando la vigilancia de los Santos de Oro.

* * *

Sigurd tenía su confianza depositada en el "Tercer Sin Rostro", el cual estaba en Japón, esperaba que él pudiera destruir la "Excalibur" del Maestro y el Aprendiz, necesitaba eso así podría tener las cosas más tranquilas y aniquilar a sus objetivos, pero había algo que detestaba más a fondo y era que las Unloud lo trataran como una basura, como si no tuviera ningún valor, salvo una de ellas, la cual sí reconocía su posición e historia, el resto lo denigraba de la peor manera, en especial UnLori, ella debía conocer muy bien su posición pero aún así, él era el blanco favorito de aquella rubia.

\- _"Mi posición, mi sangre que corre por mis venas no es la putrefacta sangre de ese Virus que llevan esas malditas: Es la sangre de un Héroe Nórdico y su unión con el Dios Odín, no soy un don nadie y tarde o temprano, aquella bruja estará bajo el juicio por sus Pecados"._ Juró Sigurd, mientras que iba cruzando las Montañas y dirigiéndose hacia el Santuario.

* * *

 **Aquí dejo este capítulo, sé que es pequeño pero para el siguiente ya les aviso que las cosas se comienzan a poner más interesantes, el viaje hacia la Dimensión de las Unloud, pero a la vez, veremos cómo están los otros personajes y sobre la misión de Sigurd para eliminar a sus objetivos, pero a su vez ¿qué ocultará Yoshino? ¿Podrá el "Tercer Sin Rostro" destruir la "Excalibur" de Shura y Martin? ¿Qué planes tendrá Lincoln a la hora de partir hacia la Guerra Santa?. No se lo vayan a perder y espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos para Coven (¿Acaso me has leído la mente sobre el reciente review que me mandaste XD, sí, voy a hacer eso pero paso a paso :3, no quiero ir ya pensando en hacer el epílogo de esta historia, tomaré tu sugerencia que me has dado), FreedomGundam96 y PoLucy :D.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan un buen comienzo de fin de semana para todos.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: El avance de Sigurd fue rápido y sin ser sorprendido por nadie, su objetivo estaba casi por cumplirse, estaba por la mitad, ya que se hallaba a las puertas del Palacio de Athena, en donde allí estaba el Salón del Trono y su presa a la cual debía matar, pero...¿habría gente esperándole? ¿alguien lo tomaría por sorpresa? ¿se repetiría lo sucedido durante la Batalla del Santuario?. No lo sabía, fue entonces que decidió abrir las puertas y con su Espada Sagrada en mano, se preparó para acabar con Athena.

\- _"Este sitio está totalmente vacío...un momento, no, no estoy solo, hay alguien más aquí"_. Ya sé que esto se trata de una emboscada, así que salgan. Ordenó Sigurd.

\- _Muy bien, tú lo has pedido._ Fue la respuesta de un joven de cabellos verde, el cual emergía desde las sombras junto con una chica rubia, ambos portaban dos Armaduras Doradas.

\- ¡¿Qué¡? ¡No puede ser, pero ustedes son...!. Quedó sorprendido Sigurd al verse rodeado.

\- Así es, yo soy Shun y ella es mi Aprendiz Lisa, quien también fue Estudiante de Shaka, somos sus Sucesores, Caballeros Dorados de la Casa de Virgo. Se presentaron ambos rivales para el Nórdico, el cual mantuvo la cabeza fría.

\- Si estás buscando a la Señorita Athena y a Yoshino, me temo informarte que aquí no están, nunca las podrás encontrar. Advirtió Lisa, cosa que hizo que llevara al Nórdico a apretar los dientes con fuerza ante semejante burla, ¿cómo se atrevían a faltarle respeto?, él era un Héroe de la Mitología Nórdica y ahora lo estaban humillando, igual que las Unloud con él en su Dimensión.

\- No me importa, las hallaré y cuando sea el momento, ni siquiera ustedes, par de polluelos, podrán detenerme. Advirtió Sigurd, quien se retiraba de ese lugar pero una misteriosa fuerza se lo impidió.

\- De aquí no sales, amigo. Advirtió Mabel de Alcor Zeta, la cual estaba con su amado Dragón Marino, Kanon de Dragón Marino, quien era también el Patriarca del Santuario y que fue el responsable de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al rival pelirrojo.

Sigurd se dio la vuelta y los miró a todos, estaba cercado, superado en número y con las puertas cerradas, pero qué importaba, si él era un Héroe Nórdico, podía acabar con ellos en pocos segundos, sin embargo tampoco debía subestimar al enemigo, éstos podían derrotarlo en cuestión de segundos y en especial por tratarse de los Caballeros Dorados y los "Herederos" de Asgard.

Inmediatamente desenvainó la Espada suya y se preparó para pelear.

\- _"Tengo la sensación de que el "Tercer Sin Rostro" lo logrará, estoy seguro"._ Juró Sigurd, mientras que se preparaba para combatir en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Acaso te han enviado las Unloud? Responde. Ordenó Lisa al rival, el cual cerró los ojos.

\- Es fácil reconocer de dónde puedo provenir, ¿acaso creen que soy de Asgard?, lo era hasta mi muerte y resurrección, donde terminé en aquel Mundo Distópico, al principio no lo conocía muy bien, todo estaba completamente destruido, gente muriendo y cometiendo horrendas atrocidades, ¿no me creen?. Véanlo por ustedes mismos pero no vine aquí para conversar con ustedes, ¡vine por la cabeza de Athena y Yoshino!. Respondió y con severidad se dirigió hacia ellos.

\- Me temo informarte que ellas no están aquí, nunca las encontrarás. Le advirtió Shun, quien dio un paso al frente.

\- ¿Qué?. Quedó Sigurd helado.

\- Lo que oíste: Ellas no están aquí, nunca te responderemos sobre su paradero. Se negó el hermano menor de Ikki a darle esa información.

Sigurd permaneció en silencio, mientras que el viento aumentaba su intensidad afuera, el polvo era arrastrado y la tensión parecía disminuir, el Nórdico decidió prepararse para pelear contra ellos, estaba decidido a hacerlo.

\- Suficiente, acabaré con ustedes ahora mismo. Sentenció y desenvainó su Espada Sagrada.

\- ¡Un momento, esa Espada es...no!. Quedó Mabel helada al reconocerla.

\- Mabel. Dijo Lisa hacia su amiga.

\- Esa es la Espada Sagrada "Gram", utilizada por el Héroe Nórdico Siegfried cuando mató al Dragón Fafnir y se bañó en su sangre, adquiriendo esa "Armadura" que lo protegía de cualquier ataque enemigo pero tenía su punto débil, debilidad aprovechada por el Barón y Comandante del Ejército Hagen, el cual lo asesinó a sangre fría mientras que se hallaba en los bosques. Contó Mabel la historia de aquella Espada.

\- Veo que estoy ante una verdadera "Heredera" de los Siete Dioses Gemelos de Asgard, me sorprende y me hace sentir orgulloso que conozcas la historia de "Gram", felicitaciones, Mabel de Alcor Zeta, tú no pelearás contra mí, además ni tú ni Kanon son mi objetivo, sino ellos. Felicitó Sigurd a la castaña pero el hermano de Saga la protegió, no confiaba en nada en aquel sujeto, mientras que se dirigía hacia los dos Santos del Templo de la Virgen.

\- Yo los ayudaré. Dijo Kanon.

\- No, Patriarca, nosotros podremos con este tipo, sé que no debemos desconfiar de ellos pero por mi Maestro Shaka ¡lo expulsaremos del Santuario y así aprenderá!. Juró Lisa y encendió su Cosmos junto con Shun, listos para el combate.

Kanon no podía dejar que ellos pelearan solos contra Sigurd y que él permaneciera sentado, él tenía esa deuda con Athena, a pesar de haberse redimido por lo ocurrido durante la Guerra Santa contra Poseidon, él estaba listo para saldar lo único que quedaba y aún pelearía contra el Nórdico. En ese momento apareció la Armadura de Dragón Marino, la cual se unió a su cuerpo junto con el Casco.

\- Todos pelearemos. Dijo Kanon.

\- Y yo no te dejo solo, Amor. Respondió Mabel, quien pelearía al lado de su amado Dragón Marino.

\- Muy bien, entonces, ¿ya se han despedido de todos?. No lo conviertan esto en la carga que tendrán que llevar para siempre en sus vidas. Quiso saber Sigurd y fue entonces que se lanzó al ataque contra ellos.

\- ¡No tan rápido!. Se le adelantó y con Shun formaron un gigantesco campo de fuerza con su Cosmos reunido, arrojando al pelirrojo contra el suelo y estrellándose contra una de las columnas helénicas que formaban parte de la arquitectura del Palacio.

\- ¿Qué? _"Ya veo, ellos, Maestro y Aprendiz, juntaron su Cosmos y han formado una inmensa Barrera que me impidió atacarlos, ahora lo entiendo bien. Debo pensar bien en una idea que me permita derrotarlos rápidamente, no, esto debe ser un duelo justo y no como hacen las Unloud, ellas quieren a Lincoln, yo no se los traeré, no soy su perro, no entiendo cómo es que ese imbécil de Lancelot es el perro faldero de UnLola, me da asco, siendo un Caballero de la Mesa Redonda del Rey Arturo, él se moriría por estar con cualquier mujer, primero Ginebra, traicionó a su Rey y ahora está con esa Demonio rubia y de vestido rojo. Pero está equivocado si conmigo cree que yo me me arrodillaré ante esas malditas"_. ¡Ah! ¡Yo soy Sigurd, nieto del Dios Odín e hijo de Sigmund, hermano del Héroe Siegfried, no voy a permitir que nadie, sean Caballeros de Athena, Generales Marinos o las Unlouds me impidan cumplir mis metas y sueños, los destruiré uno por uno! ¡Ahhhhh!. Juró el pelirrojo y se lanzó con una gran fuerza contra el campo de fuerza de los dos Caballeros de Virgo, destruyendo al mismo y provocando un vendaval en todo el interior del Salón del Trono.

Lisa, Shun, Kanon y Mabel se recuperaron de semejante golpe y ahí venía avanzando Sigurd junto con "Gram", listo para darles el golpe final.

\- ¡No te permitiré que te acerques a mis amigos y a mi novio! ¡"GARRAS DE LA SOMBRA DEL TIGRE VIKINGO"!. Se lanzó Mabel contra el rival, arrojando su ofensiva contra él pero de golpe, Sigurd reaccionó.

\- ¡"DRAGON BLADE"!. Contra-atacó el rival y le lanzó una potente lluvia de cuchillas con forma de dientes de Dragón y también podía verse a un inmenso animal nombrado anteriormente, el cual rugía con toda intensidad.

\- ¡Cúbranse!. Protegió Kanon y empleó la "Otra Dimensión" para cubrir a sus amigos y a Mabel del bombardeo enemigo.

\- Muy bien, Sigurd, ya te has divertido mucho pero ahora es nuestro turno. Le advirtió Lisa, sin embargo, Shun la detuvo.

\- Espera. Señaló el peli verde hacia la puerta, la cual llamó la atención de todos, ya que se abrió y se reveló a otro invitado para aquella "fiesta".

\- ¿Así que tú eres el nuevo enviado de las Unloud? ¿No es así?. Preguntó un conocido Oriental de cabellos negros y que portaba la Armadura del Dragón.

\- Sí, ¿y tú quién eres?. Respondió Sigurd y luego preguntó hacia aquel peli negro.

\- Yo soy el Caballero Shiryu de Libra, el Santo de Oro del Templo de la Balanza Celestial. Se presentó el joven, quien había llegado para enfrentar al rival, el cual se le quedó mirando.

Hubo un momento de calma, Sigurd se dirigió hacia él, le llamaba la atención, ese sujeto era distinto a Shura y podía sentir un fuerte sentido de la Justicia en él, al igual que su Maestro Dohko, el cual estaba custodiando la Casa de Libra debido al estado de vigilancia que se había implementado semanas atrás.

\- Querías pelear con alguien que portara a "Excalibur", conmigo se encuentra este poder, así que: ¿Peleas o no?. Preguntó Shiryu y de ahí Sigurd decidió tomar posiciones de combate.

\- Acepto, peleemos. Ordenó Sigurd y de ahí se lanzó contra Shiryu, blandiendo su Espada Sagrada "Gram" y atacó con severidad al Oriental, el cual se defendió con el Escudo del Dragón, provocando un chirrido muy duro con su contacto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shura y Martin se hallaban en Japón una vez más, su misión era averiguar el sitio de donde habían venido los "Sin Rostro" y los "Gladiadores", necesitaban descubrir ese camino.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo, Martin?. Preguntó Shura, el cual no podía sentir la presencia de ningún enemigo por allí pero algo le causaba mucha curiosidad al español y se trataba de que el enemigo podía aparecer de forma sorpresa ante ellos.

\- Nada y ¿tú también lo sientes?. Respondió el americano, dirigiéndose hacia el peli negro.

\- Sí, está aquí. ¡No tienes por qué esconderte, cobarde, sal y pelea!. Ordenó Shura y de ahí salió desde las sombras el "Tercer Sin Rostro", el cual se reveló ante los dos.

\- Vaya, vaya, con que aquí estaban los Portadores de la "Excalibur", jeeje, al Señor Sigurd y a la Señorita les agradará esto. Río el villano, mientras que avanzaba hacia ellos.

\- Acabemos con este tipo, ya me tienen harto estos "Asesinos". Pidió Shura y Martin asintió con una sonrisa de orgullo, para luego lanzarse contra aquel rival, el cual se creía invencible pero de golpe, una fuerte cortada vertical provocó que el cuerpo del "Tercer Sin Rostro" fuera rebanado en dos como una verdura y cayera muerto al suelo, desapareciendo ante los ojos de ambos Caballeros.

\- Qué idiota, su orgullo fue lo que lo terminó por matar. Sentenció Martin al ver que habían vencido a ese enemigo de un solo golpe.

\- Sí, pienso lo mismo pero, ¿ah? ¡Rápido, debemos volver al Santuario, de prisa!. Ordenó Shura y no hubo tiempo de preguntar, ambos partieron inmediatamente y dejaron aquella investigación para después, ahora debían llegar rápidamente hacia Grecia y saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Shiryu estaba resistiendo a los golpes que recibía por parte de "Gram" contra su Escudo, necesitaba ganar tiempo, debía derrotar a este tipo inmediatamente pero Sigurd ya parecía estar aburriéndose demasiado, entre ataques y defensas, todo parecía ser más un juego de niños que un auténtico duelo de Caballeros y Espadas, en cualquier tomaría la vida del Oriental y se dirigiría en su búsqueda de Athena.

\- _"¿Qué? ¿Será posible? Ese imbécil del "Tercer Sin Rostro" me ha fallado, hijo de puta e idiota tenías que ser, se nota que UnLuna tiene "grandes estrategias", no es más que una mocosa que debería acabar con su vida yo mismo"._ Pensó Sigurd al sentir que la presencia de su Agente había desaparecido, ya que fue derrotado por Shura y Martin en Japón, Shiryu aprovechó ese momento para atacar al rival pero éste reaccionó y volvió a golpear con fuerza el Escudo del Dragón, el cual terminó por quebrarse y reducirse a escombros por todo el suelo del Salón del Trono.

\- ¡No!. Gritó Lisa al ver a Shiryu que era alcanzado por la filosa Espada, la cual lo hirió en el abdomen pero aún así detuvo con su brazo, en el cual podía verse el reflejo de "Excalibur", evitó que le causara una herida mortal.

\- Muy lento. Le corrigió el Oriental a Sigurd, el cual quedó helado y en ese momento Shiryu contra-atacó, sin embargo el Nórdico no iba a ser derrotado tan fácilmente.

\- No, tú eres el lento. Alegó y le dio un empujón, terminando por estrecharse contra una columna, cual cedió y cayeron los escombros sobre el Oriental.

\- ¡Maestro Shiryu!. Gritó Lisa.

\- ¡No, Shiryu!. Gritó Shun y ambos intentaron ayudarlo, sin embargo, Kanon los detuvo.

\- Esperen. Pidió su atención.

Sigurd guardó su Espada, había vencido a su oponente, ¿o eso creía?, inmediatamente estaba listo para irse de allí, sin embargo, desde los restos de la columna derribada se podía ver un intenso brillo dorado, el rival quedó sorprendido, ¿qué estaba pasando?.

\- No puede ser, no, esto es...Quedó sin palabras al ver a Shiryu emerger con la Armadura Dorada de Libra consigo, protegido por completo y sin ningún rasguño.

\- Tú fuiste el lento, Sigurd. Le volvió a corregir el Oriental, mientras que se lanzaba una vez más al ataque contra el enemigo y redoblaban el combate.

* * *

El miedo que había invadido a Shura se hizo realidad, con Martin habían vuelto al Santuario y se encontraron con las puertas del Palacio totalmente cerradas, intentaban abrirlas pero no podían hacer nada al respecto.

\- Parece que hay una pelea, puedo sentir el Cosmos de Shiryu y el de un misterioso enemigo dentro. Alertó Martin hacia su Maestro.

\- Estoy seguro de que es uno de los "Gladiadores", los que nos retaron a un duelo de "Espadas Sagradas" en Japón aquella vez. Recordó Shura en aquel momento.

De golpe, las puertas estallaron, cedieron, como si hubieran sido derribadas por una bomba potente y dejando el polvo y el humo que se esparcían por el aire hasta los Cielos y luego desaparecían, pudieron ver como Shiryu y Sigurd combatían a manos no poder, el segundo empleaba la "Lanza de Gungnir" y el Oriental la Espada de Libra, una de las Armas que portaba aquella Armadura Dorada.

\- ¡Dele su merecido, Maestro!. Lo animó Martin, quien evadió un golpe de parte de "Gram".

\- _"Esto ahora tiene sentido: Nos quisieron atacar para destruir a "Excalibur" y así poder atacar a Athena, pero se ve que ella no se encuentra aquí, lo mismo la Señorita Yoshino. Este plan debe haber sido formulado por alguien que sabía bien del movimiento enemigo. Pero ahora debemos volver a encontrar ese Portal y dirigir a su Dimensión para terminar con esta amenaza"._ Pensó Shura, viendo a Shiryu enfrentarse contra aquel rival y redoblar todos los golpes que le había dado, cercando cada vez más su terreno e impidiéndole que se escapara.

\- ¡No puede ser, ahora sí estoy ante un verdadero rival! ¡Ya es suficiente!. [Detuvo Sigurd su combate y de ahí apareció un Portal detrás de él] Tengo que admitir que estoy ante verdaderos Héroes, Caballeros y Aliados que darían todo por la Diosa Athena y otras Deidades, no estaba equivocado: Ustedes si tienen el honor y el orgullo de portar esas Armaduras y de luchar, no son como las Unlouds, que solo piensan en obtener a Lincoln de regreso con ellas. Les felicitó Sigurd.

\- Lincoln, ¿por qué lo quieren? ¿Qué es lo que buscan?. Preguntó Lisa, interrogando a aquel sujeto.

No hubo respuesta por parte del rival, el cual estaba listo para volver a su Dimensión.

\- Si quieren saberlo, vengan aquí, los Portales aparecerán en cualquier parte del Mundo, el próximo, dentro de dos semanas, las Unlouds enviarán otro grupo de ataque por órdenes de la Señorita y el Patriarca Alterno, cuando crucen el Portal, ustedes descubrirán todo lo que desean saber. Adiós, Caballeros de Athena y Aliados. Dijo Sigurd y de ahí ingresó en esa Puerta, la cual se cerró tras de sí, dejando a todos sorprendidos y sin palabras.

Todo quedó en calma, el viento se movía por los alrededores pero no había más sonido que aquello que se sentía en los alrededores, la Segunda Batalla del Santuario había terminado y con ello estaba el silencio más puro.

\- ¿Acaso es un enemigo o nuestro aliado?. Quiso saber Lisa a su Maestro Shun.

\- No...no lo sé, pero hay algo que no me gusta para nada. Temió el Caballero del Templo de la Virgen, quien miró hacia el Cielo.

\- Sigurd tal vez esté en lo cierto, la otra vez nos tomaron por sorpresa, creo que debemos mantener al Santuario bien vigilado. Pidió Shiryu, mientras que todos se iban retirando de allí y volvían a sus puestos.

\- Esto lo tendrá que saber el Emperador Hades, iré a informárselo. Dijo Lisa, quien partió hacia el Inframundo y Shun volvía junto con Shiryu, Martin y Shura a sus Casas Zodiacales.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Kido, Yoshino observaba desde la ventana de la Sala Principal los combates que habían cesado en el Santuario, se hallaba con Saori, el Mayordomo Tatsumi Tokumaru y varios Caballeros de Plata y Bronce, los cuales resguardaban el sitio de cualquier peligro que intentara atravesar las puertas de la Mansión Kido.

\- ¿Estás bien, Yoshino?. Preguntó Saori a la niña, quien desvió su mirada de la ventana y volvía a sentarse en el otro sillón.

\- ¿Le pasa algo, Señorita Yoshino?. Intervino Tatsumi, el cual les traía el té pero la niña seguía preocupada.

\- Hay algo que me asusta y mucho. Dijo la chica, finalmente cediendo ante el miedo y que era mejor decirlo.

\- ¿Qué es?. No tienes de qué preocuparte con respecto a esos "Asesinos" que están detrás de ti, estás a salvo y con nosotros. Le llevó la peli lila tranquilidad pero Yoshino no podía ocultar más el secreto que tenía guardado en su interior.

\- Yo, tengo que decirles algo muy importante. Cedió la chica y cerró los ojos.

\- Te escuchamos. Dijo Saori y se preparó para oírla en su relato.

* * *

\- Viejo, ¿no crees que Benson nos dio mucho trabajo?. Hace una semana que estamos haciendo todo el cuidado del Parque mientras que él y los demás están en el Templo Marino. Preguntó Rigby a su amigo Mordecai, ya que en esos momentos estaban terminando de podar el césped de todo el lugar pero no habían señales de Benson, Musculoso, Fantasma y Papaleta, ya que solamente se hallaban con Skips, Eileen y Nube, las cuales habían ido de visita al lugar.

\- Sí y desde que fue la Batalla del Santuario, no hemos parado de entrenar pero el Emperador Poseidon y Benson nos prohibieron hacer otra fiesta en el Templo Marino, la última vez tuvimos que barrer todos los Pilares. Recordó el Arrendajo Azul, mientras que su amigo se tiraba a descansar en el suelo.

\- Sí, tuve dolor de espalda por una espalda. Mencionó Rigby y abrió una gaseosa para beber.

\- Amigo, ¡¿qué rayos haces?! ¡Vamos, tenemos que terminar de podar el césped, vamos, no seas flojo!. Le pidió Mordecai al Mapache, el cual se levantó de mala gana.

\- Piff, ¿quién se dará cuenta de...? Oh, sí, cierto, jejeje. Recordó Rigby que Skips estaba a cargo del Parque y si llegaba a verlo sin trabajar, a pesar de ser amigos, se lo reportaría a Benson y fue entonces que decidió con volver al trabajo.

Mientras que continuaban con sus labores, Mordecai podía sentir que en el Santuario había ocurrido un hecho extraño, una batalla bastante rara y en la que no habían ganadores.

\- ¿Qué raro?. Se preguntó el novio de Nube.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió ahora?. Preguntó Rigby, mientras que continuaban cerrando las bolsas con el césped cortado.

\- He sentido una batalla en el Santuario pero lo más extraño es que no hubo ganadores. Dijo su amigo.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!. Interrogó Rigby y de ahí llegaron Nube, Eileen y Skips, ya que habían escuchado el grito del Mapache.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡¿Estás bien?!. Preguntó el Yeti y General Marino de Crisaor.

\- Sí, solo que...Mordo sintió que hubo una batalla en el Santuario y no hubo ganador. Mencionó el Mapache.

\- Témpanos, yo también lo he sentido. Mencionó Skips.

\- Yo también. Añadió Eileen.

\- Y yo, ¿qué está pasando?. Quiso saber Nube en el momento en que veían un extraño destello en el Firmamento, uno de color verde azulado, como si fuera un rayo pero éste no impactaba a tierra ni producía su clásico estruendo.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada. Temió Mordecai, sabiendo que el peligro había vuelto al Presente.

* * *

A su vez, en el Inframundo, Luna se hallaba con Lincoln, lo mismo se podía decir de Lynn en esos momentos, mientras que le hacían compañía al Emperador, las Diosas Gemelas habían vuelto para terminar con su partida de Ajedrez y las demás ocupaban sus cargos, lo que no sabían era que Lisa de Virgo había llegado hasta allí, recordando que tenían el "Octavo Sentido", se había lanzado en una carrera importante para hallar al Monarca de los Muertos y hablar con él por lo ocurrido hace poco en el Santuario.

Avanzaba por las diversas partes del Inframundo, en especial pasando las Prisiones, el "Tribunal del Silencio" y finalmente llegó a Giudecca, donde le fueron abiertas las puertas y fue recibida por Lynn de la Harpía.

\- Qué gusto verte, amiga, ¿qué ocurre?. Preguntó Lynn a la rubia de Virgo.

\- Tengo información de los que vienen de la Dimensión de las Unloud, solicito. por favor, ver al Emperador Hades. Pidió la chica y Lynn le dio ese permiso, acompañándola hacia el interior del Palacio de Giudecca.

* * *

Dentro de su habitación, Lincoln se hallaba con Luna, ella tenía a su hermanito recostado en sus piernas, acariciando sus cabellos, sabía bien que él siendo Hades, conservaba su lado Humano, no lo quería perder por nada en el Mundo, quería que todo siguiera igual, sus miedos y las pesadillas habían desaparecido por completo, ahora dormía más tranquilo, en paz, de vez en cuando Lucy, la rockera u otra de sus hermanas se acostaba a su lado y le hacía compañía, a su vez, tenía a Rick, Morty, Summer y Lisa trabajar a todo para poder averiguar más sobre los rastros de sangre negra que habían encontrado en el Santuario y estas muestras venían de los "Plagados" que habían escapado de la batalla y que murieron a manos de Alexander, el Dios del Tiempo y la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo, el cual aún no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Justo en esos momentos, mientras que la rockera le daba un tierno beso en los labios a su hermano, producto del amor que sentía él hacia ella y a las demás, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a las puertas y de ahí escucharon la voz de Lynn.

\- _Señor Hades, Lisa de Virgo ha llegado para hablar con usted._ Le comunicó la deportista y ambos jóvenes se levantaron de la cama, sonrojados y volviendo a ponerse sus prendas, listos para recibir a la invitada.

\- Voy enseguida. Dijo el chico.

\- Jejeje, tú sabes que nunca te dejaré solo, Linc. Prometió Luna, la cual le volvió a dar otro beso en los labios a su hermano y él le tomaba de la cintura.

\- Creo que esto de tener una Harem me será complicado, pero...jejeje, puedo vivir tranquilo y feliz con todas ustedes. Dijo el chico y ambos salieron de la habitación para reunirse con la Santo del Templo de la Virgen.

* * *

Salieron afuera de la habitación y se reunieron con Lisa, la cual tenía esas noticias de suma importancia para él y sus hermanas, estaba saliendo aún de lo que había dejado el combate contra Sigurd en la Sala del Trono y sumado a ello, la amenaza que se cernía sobre el Santuario y todos los demás, ya que el Nórdico había advertido de que los "Plagados" iban a volver para atacar aquella zona en Atenas y sumado a ello, el Portal con el que aquellos enemigos vendrían, podrían utilizarlo para zarpar y atacar a las Unlouds en su propio suelo.

\- Saludos y bienvenida, Lisa de Virgo, Santo de Oro del Templo de la Virgen. Le dio Lincoln la bienvenida a Giudecca y ella se arrodilló ante el Emperador.

\- Su Majestad, vengo a informarle un asunto de suma importancia. Dijo la chica.

\- Adelante, cuéntame. Pidió Lincoln, quien se sentaba en el Trono Imperial.

Hubo un momento de pausa, Luna y Lynn esperaban junto con el Emperador la palabra de la rubia.

\- Dentro de dos semanas, sobre el Santuario se abrirá un Portal, de éste saldrán tropas de "Plagados", los cuales intentarán atacar de nuevo la zona. Esa es la oportunidad para que ustedes se lancen al ataque. Les comentó a todos ellos, mientras que el joven la escuchaba y quedaban sorprendidos.

\- ¿En qué día de esas dos semanas van a atacar?. Preguntó Luna a su amiga.

\- No lo sé, pero durante ese lapso, aparecerán. Finalizó Lisa, quien no podía darles una fecha estimada.

\- Muy bien. Sentenció Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué harás?. Preguntó Lynn.

\- Avisen a todos, nos iremos dentro de unos días al Santuario, busquen a Mefistófeles-Kairos y denle el alerta. Fueron sus órdenes a sus hermanas.

\- Tengan cuidado. Pidió Lisa.

\- Lo tendremos, ustedes deberán cuidar a Athena, mientras que iremos con los Caballeros Dorados a la Dimensión de las Unloud, hay que ponerle punto final a esto. Fueron las palabras de tranquilidad de Lincoln hacia la rubia, mientras que se levantaba del trono y de ahí bajaba con sus dos hermanas para dar el aviso a todos los presentes de que se fueran a prepararse para la futura Campaña de las Dimensiones.

* * *

Mientras tanto, bajo la lluvia que caía sobre Londres, un misterioso joven caminaba por las calles de aquella Capital. Acto seguido, sintió esa presencia que había ocurrido en el Santuario y en el Inframundo, deteniendo su paso.

\- ¿Así que ya ha llegado la hora; Mi Señor?. La hora de iniciar esta bella obra de teatro y ser los protagonistas de la misma. Sentenció el joven, mientras que partía inmediatamente hacia su hogar y preparaba su Armadura Sapuris del Liderazgo, listo para partir hacia el Santuario.

* * *

La noticia en el Inframundo había sido dada, era la hora de ponerse en marcha hacia Atenas, ya esa muchacho estaba yendo hacia allí, de seguro los Generales Marinos y la banda de Mordecai y Rigby estarían en camino también, ya que allí se encontrarían con los "Herederos" y los Caballeros Dorados.

La hora cero había comenzado y con ello, los preparativos para iniciar el viaje y la posterior invasión a la Dimensión de las Unloud también.

* * *

 **Este capítulo me había prometido con terminarlo para el Domingo pero tengo problemas con Internet en mi casa, desde el Viernes pasado que mi módem anda reiniciándose cada 2x3, el Sábado hubo otro problema pero con las contraseñas y los de la empresa nos ayudaron a reparar ese daño pero mandarán a un grupo esta semana para ver qué tiene el módem, tal vez nos den otro nuevo.**

 **Por otro lado, en este capítulo quiero alargarlos, poner acción, Loudcest y demás, además de que les seré franco, sincero, como quieren llamarlo: Este es mi primer fic donde habrá Harem entre Lincoln y sus hermanas, cosa que también me ayudará bastante para los futuros fics con Loudcest que haré.**

 **Otro dato: En el capítulo que viene veremos a nuevos personajes, tanto buenos como malos, en especial en la Dimensión de las Unloud. Por ahí me demore un poco con actualizarlo porque estaré haciendo otros fics y en especial uno de Los Simpsons con Saint Seiya para mi amigo FreedomGundam96, a quien le agradezco muchísimo por las ideas de sus OC que aparecerán en este fanfic.**

 **También mando saludos para PoLucy, Sam The Stormbringer (Jejejeje, mira que Alexander ahora no podrá atenderte por tu desafío de los chirridos, pero te deja esta grabación de sus garras arañando un grupo entero de pizarras "Le da clic y se escucha la voz de Alexander")**

 **Alexander: Jajajaja, hola, Sam the Stormbringer, una vez más me vuelves a desafiar, así que haré esta pose, aunque no la veas: ¿Me estás retando? [Hace Alexander la pose del meme de Shaggy] Y aquí hay una mega muestra de mi poder con "Las Garras del Dragón Wyvern" ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ["Comienza a rasguñar todas las pizarras una tras otra y provocando horrendos chirridos"] Jajajajaja, ¿qué tal estuvo?.**

 **Ya lo escucharon a mi OC y ahora a prepararse, el viaje iniciará en el capítulo 10, el cual comenzaré a escribir hacia el Miércoles de esta semana. También quiero mandarle saludos a Dope17, Metal-DragonGX y a Banghg. Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan todos un buen inicio de semana para todos ustedes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Dos semanas para la llegada de "Los Plagados" al Santuario, dos semanas para poder aprovechar esa brecha o Portal que habían abierto o mejor dicho que abrirían allí y así infiltrarse dentro de los territorios del enemigo, se sabía bien que no era una Dimensión buena, sino todo lo contrario, estaría plagada de enemigos, enemigos mortales y temibles pero ellos ya estaban decididos a todo, en especial el Emperador Hades.

\- Señor Hades. Le llamó Lucy, quien apareció de forma sorpresiva, clásico de ella y causó que el joven se asustara, cayéndose al piso y luego se levantaba.

\- Lucy, jeje, casi me das un infarto. Dijo el muchacho, quien tomaba aire.

\- Lo siento, le vengo a informar que ya están todos listos. Informó su Comandante en Jefe de los Ejércitos de Espectros, donde allí estaban sus hermanas, Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Rick, Morty, Summer y Chloe.

\- Excelente, pongamos rumbo al Santuario. Ordenó Lincoln, pero en el momento de iniciar la marcha, Leni los detuvo.

\- Esperen, falta Mefistófeles-Kairos. Dijo ella y hubo mucho silencio.

\- Él ya vendrá, Leni, no tienes de qué temer, ya vendrá, solo se está tomando el tiempo. De seguro lo veremos en el Santuario. Dijo Lori a su hermana rubia, llevándole la tranquilidad a la rubia sobre la llegada de su novio.

La rubia quedó en silencio, se mordió los labios y miró hacia los Cielos Estrellados de Giudecca, donde podía verse una imagen de aquel joven, el cual estaba en Londres y que estaría de regreso en cualquier momento, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella estaba sumamente preocupada por él.

\- _"Vuelve pronto, Mi Ángel"._ Pidió ella.

\- ¡Leni, vamos!. Le llamaba Luan desde lejos.

\- ¡Ya voy! _Vuelve pronto_. Respondió ella e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus hermanos.

El camino había empezado para llegar hacia el Santuario, debían dejar Giudecca, atravesaban cada uno de los páramos del Infierno y de ahí llegarían hasta el Río Aqueronte y finalmente a la Colina del Yomotsu, donde finalmente estarían a las puertas de aquella zona que debían llegar a tiempo.

Ya los otros grupos estaban en marcha, los Generales Marinos y los "Herederos" se encontrarían con ellos y con Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen en la entrada del Santuario para después llegar hasta el Palacio donde Athena los esperaría junto con los Caballeros Dorados.

* * *

El viento se hacía sentir con fuerza en la Dimensión de las Unloud, sitio donde se estaban enterando de las últimas noticias: La vuelta de Sigurd y la muerte del "Tercer Sin Rostro" a manos de Shura y Martin, ¿cómo había podido terminar así ese "Asesino"? Él era una especie de Dios, una Deidad sin precedentes pero ahora ya no quedaba nada más de él o de su orgullo. Esa noticia había hecho enfurecer a las Unloud, en especial a UnLuna, la cual estaba echando fuego por la rabia que sentía, en el sentido opuesto a un Dragón, su plan de que acabara ese monstruo con la Espada "Excalibur" había sido un fracaso y para colmo estaba ante la Señorita, ante su Diosa, la cual la había citado para reprocharle su mal proceder.

\- Espero que la próxima vez que intentes enviar a otro "Sin Rostro" de misión para destruir la "Excalibur" de Shura y su Aprendiz, más te vale usar más tu cerebro antes que la música, UnLuna, porque la próxima vez no seré piadosa contigo, ¿ha quedado claro?. Le advirtió muy severamente la Diosa, quien la miraba desde la Oscuridad y ella solo podía apretar con fuerza los dientes y cerrar los puños.

\- Sí, Señorita. Respondió con furia en su ser y de ahí le dirigió una mirada de odio; pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al estar ahora cara a cara con Aiolos Alterno, el cual la estaba mirando con frialdad.

\- _Si yo fuera tú, borraría esa estúpida expresión en tu rostro, ¡estás ante tu Diosa, no ante tus ídolos del rock!._ Le advirtió al oído y susurrando con un grito bajo, cosa que llevó a UnLuna a cambiar de mirada.

En ese momento, las Puertas del Salón del Trono se abrieron y entre la tormenta que se estaba por desatar sobre esa destruida Royal Woods y de ahí lo vieron venir junto con el rugido que se había mezclado con la actividad eléctrica y que desgarraba el aire, apareciendo la figura del Dragón Fafnir, allí estaba Sigurd de regreso, el cual venía con las manos vacías.

\- Sigurd. Dijo UnLuna al ver a ese sujeto y del cual parecía sentir algo hacia él.

No hubo respuesta del Nórdico, el cual simplemente se arrodilló ante su Diosa y permaneció en silencio.

\- ¿Has logrado cumplir con...?. Preguntó la Señorita pero inmediatamente recibió su respuesta.

\- No, no he podido destruir a Athena y al objetivo que me ha encargado, tampoco pudo el "Tercer Sin Rostro" con destruir la "Excalibur". Durante el combate, fui sorprendido por varios Caballeros, dos son Sucesores de los Santos de Tauro y Libra, uno me mandó a volar y tuve que cambiar de estrategia y el otro fue un digno rival, alguien que verdaderamente ha heredado el sentido de la Justicia y porta la Armadura Dorada del Templo de la Balanza Celestial, también estaba una "Heredera" de los Siete Dioses Gemelos de Asgard y el Patriarca del Santuario. Creí que podría pero fui superado. Contó Sigurd todo eso, salvo la parte donde les diría que los enemigos cruzarían el Portal dentro de dos semanas, cuando llegaran los "Plagados".

\- La verdad esperaba algo más de ti, Sigurd, pero parece que no sabes usar bien tu Espada, ¿o me equivoco?. Preguntó una de las personas que estaba a ambos lados del Trono donde estaba la Diosa, hallándose esa figura a la izquierda y salió a la luz, iluminada por los rayos de aquella tormenta que caía sobre Royal Woods, una joven cuya apariencia daba de ser una chica entre 15 a 20 años, piel blanca, cabellos ondulados y rubio, además de estar sujetado por una Diadema negra que peina el mismo hacia atrás para dejar su frente y el rostro descubierto y sus ojos eran de color azul.

\- Alice. La reconoció Sigurd con seriedad.

\- Deberías haber acabado con todos los objetivos pero creías que un "Sin Rostro" podría llevar a cabo el trabajo pero te equivocaste al final. Eres una decepción para los "Gladiadores" pero tienes otra oportunidad para mostrar sobre quién eres en realidad. Sentenció la rubia, para luego volver a la Oscuridad.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta. Con permiso. Pidió el Nórdico y se retiró de allí, llevándose a UnLuna, la cual fue tomada de las manos por el joven pelirrojo y salieron ambos del Salón sin ser detenidos.

Pronto quedó el sitio en silencio mientras que la Diosa se dirigía hacia otro de los presentes, el cual estaba en el lado derecho y se trataba de un hombre con ojos amarillos, cabellos color ceniza, además de que llevaba barba y bigotes color negro. Vestía una camisa negra y por encima llevaba una chaqueta de color turquesa con botones amarillos, también un pantalón del mismo color y una bufanda carmesí con los patrones de diferentes colores.

\- Paracelse, ¿cómo están yendo los preparativos de la nueva invasión?. Preguntó aquella mujer al hombre de la derecha.

\- Todo está yendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, hasta el momento no han habido ataques aquí, así que puede estar tranquila de esto, nadie detendrá el ataque contra el Santuario. Prometió ese hombre peli negro.

\- Muy bien, espero que no salga mal como la última vez, ahí perdimos a más de 70 "Plagados". Ordenó la mujer de todo estuviera saliendo bien y sin problemas, ya que no permitiría ningún otro accidente.

* * *

A su vez, en los pasillos, UnLuna era llevada por Sigurd hacia otra parte del Palacio, mientras que eran observados por UnLeni, la cual le llamaba la atención de que su hermana estuviera tan perdida por ese Nórdico, ¿qué era lo que tenía de especial?, para su mente tan inocente era bastante complicado y además de que le llamaba la atención ver a Lancelot con UnLola, aquella mujer de vestido rojo no iba a ninguna parte sin él, mientras que UnLana permanecía ocupada con las tropas que se estaban preparando para el próximo asalto contra el Santuario.

\- ¿Acaso tiene algo de especial lo que haces, hermana?. Preguntó UnLori a UnLeni, la cual seguía observando a aquellas dos personas alejarse.

\- No, nada, solo me llamaba la atención, nada más que eso. Respondió la chica.

\- Recuerda que el objetivo es Lincoln, todos estos "Gladiadores" y "Asesinos" son solo marionetas para conseguir lo que queremos, me importa una mierda si se llegan a morir combatiendo. Advirtió la rubia mayor a su hermana, hablando justo en el momento en que UnLuna y Sigurd se alejaban de allí.

\- No deberías decir eso. Le advirtió UnLeni, sabiendo que podía ser oída.

\- ¿Y qué nos harán?. Nos llegan a poner un dedo encima, la Señorita se hará cargo de ellos. Tú tranquila. Le llevó UnLori la tranquilidad a su hermana, mientras que se iba alejando de aquel sitio.

* * *

Y en aquel sitio alejado de Royal Woods, una posición desconocida y que era llamada la "Zona Cero", fue en ese lugar donde Roland había dejado a aquella niña, ya que había visto humo y se encontró con gente que no estaba infectada con aquel virus que llevaban las Unloud dentro de ellas, esas personas se hicieron cargo de proteger a la pequeña, mientras que el rubio retornaba a Royal Woods.

En su camino podía ver esas repugnantes escenas de muerte, actos tan espantosos y que muchos superaban los niveles de la cordura y la racionalidad, era como estar atrapado en alguna película de peor categoría y censurada en todos los países del Mundo, nadie la querría ver ni tampoco desearían ser partícipes de dicho proyecto.

Roland iba llegando hacia el Palacio, donde en aquel momento fue detenido por una cierta deportista castaña, la cual le impidió el paso y se lanzó al ataque, llevando al rubio a defenderse de dicho golpe.

\- Vaya, vaya, con que has vuelto, Roland. Dijo esa mujer de forma despectiva.

\- UnLynn. Le dijo el hombre, mirándola con frialdad.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Acaso te estabas fugando?. Preguntó ella con burla en su voz.

\- ¿Qué te importa?. No es tu asunto. Le advirtió Roland, quien cruzó por donde estaba ella montando guardia.

UnLynn era una persona que no era bueno meterse y decirle esas palabras tan "ácidas" contra ella, sabía bien Roland que la muchacha reaccionaría y fue entonces que se le lanzó encima pero él le puso su espada contra la vena yugular.

\- ¡¿Qué me has dicho, maldito puto?!. Preguntó la deportista, quien estaba a punto de partirle la cabeza con su bate de baseball, en el cual podían apreciarse restos de piel y masa encefálica.

\- Escúchame bien, marimacha, estás a dos segundos de perder toda la sangre de tu vena yugular si me amenazas, así que retírate y déjame pasar, a mí no me da miedo una patética y caprichosa mocosa que se cree que puede ganar todo.

\- Más te vale que tú cierres la puta boca, amigo, porque estoy por arrancarte la cabeza y comerme tus entrañas con una ensalada y a propósito...[UnLynn pasa su lengua por el rostro de Roland y siente su sabor] a ti te debería haber asesinado ahora, tienes un buen sabor, jejeje. Río ella, primero por lo bajo y después alzó la voz bastante, cosa que fue atestiguada por un hombre de tez blanca, poseía cabellos corto, ondulados y de color rosa, los cuales llegaban hasta la nuca, vestía una chaqueta negra con bordes marrón y el interior era rojo; debajo de la misma llevaba una camiseta negra con cuello blanco, marcas rojas, en donde se podía ver estampada una calavera de un toro blanco y otros tres estampados de color rojo junto con un jean negro.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!. Intervino ese sujeto y de ahí se dirigió hacia los dos que peleaban.

\- Mordred. Reconoció Roland a ese famoso personaje, éste había sido el enemigo que había herido de muerte al Rey Arturo durante la Batalla de la Colonia Camlann, combate en el que también él murió.

\- Parecen niños de preescolar peleando por estupideces, regresen a sus puestos. Ordenó el personaje.

\- Como digas, rarito. Dijo UnLynn.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir, Roland?. Preguntó Mordred, pero el rubio lo hizo a un lado.

\- _Rarito._ Le lanzó el muchacho ese insulto.

Mordred le tomó importancia a los insultos, para él, las órdenes se obedecían, él se creía todavía el hombre que había matado al Rey Arturo pero era una marioneta de las Unloud, cosa que él sabía pero mientras que sirviera a su Diosa, las cosas serían muy distintas.

* * *

Roland, por su parte, se encontraba pasando por los patios del Palacio, justo donde se estaban reuniendo las tropas listas para iniciar el asalto al Santuario, éstas tenían una sombría mirada y un aura de pura maldad junto con esos ojos rojos y dientes afilados, además de portar Armaduras negras y armas potentes, estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse con tal de tener éxito en su misión.

\- _"Si los envían allí, no volverá ninguno, ya he visto el poder de los Caballeros Dorados, sus Aliados y Sucesores, es extremadamente superior, no sé por qué carajo quieren tanto las Unloud tener a Lincoln, es mejor dejarlo descansar en paz a ese chico que murió aquí y no tener a otro, solo lo quieren como trofeo para poder satisfacer sus deseos más profundos. Malditas enfermas, si tan solo...mejor evito una confrontación, más tarde tendré que atender unos asuntos en el Norte"._ Pensó Roland con indignación, cerró el puño y se dirigió hacia los Aposentos de la Diosa.

Roland dejó de mirar a las fuerzas que estaban listas para partir hacia el Santuario, al principio no le llamaba la atención pero por otra parte, sabía bien que esto no terminaría con ningún éxito para aquella parte beligerante.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo, Roland?. Preguntó Mordred, el cual apareció de sorpresa delante de él.

\- Je, ¿crees que le tendría miedo a una invasión que va a fallar?. No digas tonterías, Mordred, solo idiotas como tú creen que pueden ganar. Se burló Roland de su compañero y avanzó unos metros hasta alejarse de él.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?. Preguntó el peli rosa.

\- Lo que oíste, no hay que ser un genio para andar sabiendo que los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados vendrán hasta aquí. Fue la respuesta final del rubio, quien lo dejó allí solo y éste quedó furioso y apretando los puños con fuerza.

\- _"Eso es lo que tú piensas, jejeje, pero yo también tengo mis planes en este "Santuario", no creas que todo viene de ti o de la Señorita, estás muy equivocado y cuando estés distraído o combatiendo, veremos qué tal te va cuando te atraviese tu maldito corazón y arroje tu cuerpo a los Cuervos"._ Pensó con un dejo de orgullo y creyéndose superior a su Camarada de Armas.

Roland continuó su camino y de ahí se adentró en el interior del Palacio, sabía bien que dentro de poco comenzaría la invasión de "Los Plagados" hacia el Santuario mientras que de ahí llegaría la respuesta de Athena y sus Aliados, los cuales atacarían al enemigo en su Dimensión, todo era un buen juego de Ajedrez y en donde las piezas estaban listas para ser movidas y con su buena estrategia al respecto.

* * *

Fueron pasando los días y con ello se dio el encuentro en el Santuario, allí los estaba esperando Athena con sus Caballeros, se respiraba un aire tenso, a guerra, a una nueva Guerra Santa pero esta vez contra otra Dimensión, contra otro tiempo y que ponía en peligro, una vez más, la Seguridad del Mundo, ante lo que haría el enemigo de ese Universo Distópico.

\- ¿Irán todos los 12 Caballeros Dorados?. Preguntó Dipper, el cual veía a aquellos Santos listos para el combate.

\- Sí, así es, todos ellos, salvo los Sucesores, Kanon y Shion, ellos permanecerán aquí para proteger a Athena. Respondió Dohko, quien ya estaba listo y con la Armadura Dorada de Libra puesta.

\- Volveré pronto, Mi Amado Dragón Marino, te lo juro. Prometió Mabel, quien no dejaba de abrazar al hermano gemelo de Saga, mientras que Dipper, Star y Marco la intentaban mover pero era inútil.

\- ¡Burp!, perdón, pero aún nos falta uno más. Les dijo Rick de Wyvern, deteniendo la marcha.

\- ¿Dónde está Alexander de Mefistófeles?. Dios, como le gusta demorarse. Se sintió molesta Lori por la demora.

\- Tranquila, Lori, no le hables así a mi "Hermanito" Alex, además él tiene su forma de llegar. Le tranquilizó Luna, cosa que ya era cuestión de tiempo para que el muchacho arribara y se uniera a la partida de guerra.

Justo en aquellos momentos, se escucharon pasos.

\- Ahí viene, lo oigo: El tic-tac de un Reloj. Anunció Chloe Park de Heinstein y Leni se sonrojó.

(Música Bloody Stream, Coda, Opening 2 de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure)

\- _"El Tiempo pasa pero no nos damos cuenta, ¿acaso el Mundo sabe cuánto tiempo desperdicia un Humano o un enemigo en querer cumplir sus deseos?. Hay dos diferencias, el Humano lo cumple y muere porque su Tiempo termina..._ [Habló en la lejanía una voz y de ahí venía esa persona que tanto esperaban] Pero para el Dios, para el Emperador, el Tiempo no existe. Jejeje, ya llegó por quién lloraban. Hizo su aparición un joven de cabellos blanco-plateados, ojos color escarlata, piel blanca, casi igual a Lucy, además de portar una gruesa Armadura de color negro con dos cuernos y las Alas Negras.

\- Al fin has llegado, Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo Kairos. Dijo Lincoln y el joven se arrodilló ante el Emperador.

\- Lamento mi demora, Señor Hades, he estado ocupado pero aquí estoy, listo para combatir. [Dijo el muchacho y de ahí se dirigió hacia su querida Jueza del Infierno] Mein Fraudlein. Tomó a la rubia Loud y la besó dulcemente a ella en los labios, dejándola totalmente ruborizada.

\- Mi Ángel. Suspiró ella y compartieron otro tierno beso juntos.

En medio del romance y las charlas que se estaban dando, En medio del romance y las charlas que se estaban dando, cuando de repente, se comenzó a sentir un terremoto en la zona, llamando la atención de todos los presentes y de ahí se podía ver como los Cielos se nublaban.

* * *

\- Está empezando de nuevo. Dijo Saori, observando desde la Mansión Kido junto con Yoshino, Tatsumi y los Caballeros que resguardaban el sitio, mientras que el Cielo se ponía más oscuro.

* * *

De vuelta al Santuario, todos los presentes estaban listos para pelear, veían llegar a los "Plagados", éstos empezarían a cruzar hacia aquella Dimensión, listos para pelear.

\- ¡Muy bien, aquí los estamos esperando!. Gritó Lincoln, quien apuntó con su Espada Imperial hacia el Portal.

\- Sin temor. Dijo Lucy.

\- ¡Mandemos a estas escorias al Infierno!. Ordenó Lori y de ahí empezaban a verse a los enemigos salir del Portal con rumbo hacia el Santuario.

\- Ahí están. Señaló Alexander y pronto se dio por comenzada la invasión hacia la Dimensión de las Unloud.

Los "Plagados" salieron del Portal y se dirigieron hacia ellos, pero la primera línea al salir fue atacada por sorpresa, recibiendo el golpe de Mu de Aries, quien les lanzó su potente ofensiva.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"!. Bombardeó el Caballero del Templo Carnero a los primeros enemigos.

Se produjo una intensa explosión mientras que caían muertos aquellos Soldados y Capitanes, no se estaban esperando una reacción defensiva de parte del Santuario, cosa que llevó a que la segunda línea de ataque se arrojara contra ellos, pero en ese momento aparecieron los Sucesores de los Santos de Oro, los cuales comenzaron por atacar y neutralizar la invasión enemiga.

\- ¡Sigan, de prisa, esta es su oportunidad!. Pidió Bart de Géminis a sus amigos.

\- Mucha suerte, chicos. Les deseó Mu y comenzaron por lanzarse hacia el Portal.

Los primeros en lanzarse fueron Lincoln, sus hermanas, Alexander, Rick, Morty, Summer, Chloe y los amigos de los Loud, ellos estaban esperando al resto que cruzara mientras que podían oírse los gritos de los enemigos siendo atravesados por la Espada Imperial del peli negro y que la cual dejaba heridas pero éstas llevaban a la muerte debido a su "Maldición".

\- ¡Aquí vamos, abran cancha!. Pidió Rigby y saltó junto con Eileen, Mordecai, Nube, Skips, Brady y Mavis hacia el interior de aquella Puerta.

\- ¡Por Athena!. Juraron los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¡Por Asgard y la Señorita Hilda de Polaris!. Juraron los "Herederos" e ingresaron hacia aquel sitio.

El Reloj había comenzado a correr, "Los Plagados" estaban siendo derrotados por los Sucesores de los Caballeros Dorados mientras que éstos y sus Aliados cruzaban hacia aquella Dimensión Distópica. El viaje apenas comenzaba.

* * *

 **Lamento desde lo más profundo de mi corazón no haber podido subido esta historia el Martes pero hacia la madrugada mi Internet tuvo problemas y no lo pude subir, he estado teniendo problemas con el módem estos días y espero que se solucione pronto.**

 **Por otra parte, el viaje hacia la Dimensión de las Unloud, los "Asesinos" y "Gladiadores" ha comenzado, ¿qué les deparará en su camino a los chicos y a los Caballeros Dorados?. Eso pronto lo sabrán en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Les mando saludos y gracias a FreedomGundam96 por las características de sus OC que van a aparecer en el capítulo que viene, también para Sam the Stormbringer, Dope17, PoLucy, Coven y js152. Nos estamos viendo el capítulo que viene y cuídense.**

 **Que tengan un buen día Jueves de mi parte.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: El cruce hacia la Dimensión de las Unloud había comenzado, ésto no iba a ser como aquella vez que habían viajado junto con Saori y Shun con los niños de Springfield para salvar a Seiya de la "Maldición de la Espada de Hades", no, esto era algo totalmente distinto, pero también se lo podía comparar con respecto a aquel viaje hacia el Siglo XVIII, hacia aquella parte de la Historia donde estaba por comenzar aquella Guerra Santa del Pasado y en donde se tuvieron que enfrentar a muchos peligros, no solo en aquellos tiempos, sino también en el Presente por la amenaza que representaba el Olimpo y su deseo de exterminar a Seiya junto con la Resurrección del 13* Santo de Oro Maldito, el Legendario Oddyseus de Ofiuco, el cual había tenido la osadía de creerse un Dios, superando al Olimpo y despertando su furia, siendo castigado por su Pecado y que luego volvería para reclamar lo suyo.

Aquí no estaba Oddyseus ni Abel, no, esto era algo totalmente distinto, además que Chronos y Athena habían dado esa segunda oportunidad, eliminando aquella repugnante y horrenda mañana donde todo había comenzado, donde la Muerte había tomado protagonismo en la Casa Loud y que llevó a toda una serie de desgracias, el día en que Lynn había culpado a Lincoln de tener mala suerte había sido borrado de las mentes de todos ellos, jamás lo recordarían y a su vez, Abel volvería al Siglo XVIII para volver a desempeñar su papel como el Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Géminis, el Templo de los Gemelos junto con su hermano Caín y así reconstruir aquel orgullosos título que había sido manchado por la sangre inocente y derramada, por culpa del odio, la manipulación y los sentimientos negativos que afloraron en más de una persona en toda Royal Woods.

El viaje por aquel Portal ejercía una gran presión sobre todos ellos, mientras que hacían el mayor esfuerzo por permanecer todos juntos y caer en cualquier otra parte, Lincoln comenzaba a sentir, junto con los demás integrantes, una gran pesadez en su cuerpo, como si fuera aplastado por una enorme roca que se desprendía de las Montañas y caía encima de él, sepultándolo e impidiéndole salir de allí.

\- ¡SEÑOR HADES, SEÑOR HADES, NO CAIGA EN EL SUEÑO, SEÑOR HADES!. Le llamaba Lucy, quien también sufrió lo mismo que todos los demás, pronto todo el escenario quedó cubierto bajo una tensa calma, la cual podía helar la sangre de cualquier persona y hasta erizar sus cabellos.

* * *

 **Sitio Desconocido:** \- _"¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? ¿De qué trata todo este lugar? ¿Acaso...acaso...acaso estoy muerto?":_ Pensaba Lincoln, quien abrió sus ojos y se halló flotando en un Oscuro Vacío, toda una capa de tinieblas había caído sobre él, sin poder averiguar sobre si estaba soñando o había caído finalmente por algún truco oculto.

\- _Jajajaja, no, no lo estás, simplemente has perdido la consciencia, pero yo me pregunto esto: ¿Quieres despertar, Lincoln?._ Preguntó una misteriosa voz, la cual no tenía cuerpo, no era una persona de carne y hueso, solo una voz que flotaba en el Vacío Infinito.

\- _¡¿Quién eres?!._ Preguntó Lincoln hacia esa "persona", la cual no aparecía por ninguna parte.

\- _No puedes ver por qué yo estoy en tu mente, soy...¿cómo decirlo?. Soy dime "Lucero"._ Le dio su "nombre" al chico.

\- _¿Tú sabes que estás ante el Emperador del Inframundo?._ Preguntó el peli negro con seriedad.

\- _Oh, lo siento mucho, "Su Alteza", pero ¿acaso no eras también el niño que se sobrepasó con sus hermanas? Y hablo en el sentido de que les hiciste vivir un Infierno en..._ _¡Ops! Creo que me equivoqué de otro Lincoln, jajajajaja, nos volveremos a ver, te dejaré con esta duda que te carcomerá como los gusanos a la carne putrefacta. Adiós, Lincoln, digo, Señor Hades._ Se despidió "Lucero" del Emperador e inmediatamente todo quedó en la calma más absoluta.

\- _¡NO TE ESCAPES, COBARDE, SAL Y DIME LA VERDAD. YO JAMÁS LE HARÍA ALGO ASÍ A MIS HERMANAS, LAS AMO, ENTIENDO QUE ES INCESTO ESTO PERO LAS AMO COMO ELLAS ME AMAN A MÍ, PERO JAMÁS ABUSARÍA DE ELLAS, SI ES A ESO POR LO QUE TE ESTÁS REFIRIENDO! ¡SAL AHORA, SOLO ERES UN MALDITO LLORÓN, UN HIJO DE PUTA QUE ME TEME Y SE OCULTA EN LAS SOMBRAS!._ Gritaba el muchacho a todo pulmón, quería que "Lucero" saliera de su escondite pero no hubo respuestas, solo lo dejó con las dudas y la furia que crecía dentro de él.

En ese momento, en medio de sus gritos y maldiciones hacia esa "persona", una luz blanca apareció en aquel sitio.

\- _Lincoln, ¡Lincoln, vamos, chico, despierta!_. Escuchó una voz y de ahí, comenzó a ir hacia ella.

* * *

 **Fuera del sitio desconocido:** Lincoln se movía muy violentamente, quería tomar su Espada Imperial y darle su merecido a ese "Lucero", quería matarlo, darle una lección por haberle hecho eso y burlarse, pero cuando escuchó la voz de alguien, él abrió los ojos y se encontró con Milo de Escorpio, el cual lo estaba sujetando con fuerza junto con Camus de Acuario.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me pasó?. Preguntó el Emperador del Inframundo.

\- Te quedaste inconsciente debido a la presión del Portal. Le dijo Camus, tras haber examinado al joven y tras su diagnóstico, no encontró ningún problema en él.

\- ¿En dónde está?. Miró Lincoln por todas partes.

\- ¿Quién?. Preguntó Milo.

\- Lucero, ¿dónde está?. Fue la pregunta que le dirigió a los Santos de Acuario y Escorpio, pero ambos se miraron confundidos, si estaban ellos tres allí, en un extraño lugar con los Cielos limpios pero con una extraña sensación de que estaban siendo vigilados por algún ente desconocido.

\- Lincoln, no hemos visto a nadie del que nos cuentas, es más, solo estamos nosotros tres. Le contó Camus y al oír esa noticia, el peli negro se levantó del suelo, tomó su Espada Imperial y miró hacia todos lados.

\- No...no...¡NO! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Lucy, Leni, Luan, Luna, Lori, Chloe, Rick, Morty, Summer, Alexander! ¡¿Dónde están?!. Preguntó el chico desesperado y queriendo bajar por aquellas colinas en donde se encontraban pero Milo lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Acaso estás loco o qué?! ¿Qué no sabes que estamos en territorio enemigo?. No podemos confiar en este ambiente. Dijo el griego, sabiendo que presentía que el peligro acechaba como una bestia hambrienta y desde las sombras.

El sitio era una enorme extensión rodeada de cordones serranos, enormes, impenetrables para los que no tuvieran encima un plan, peligrosos por lo que guardarían encima y en las cimas, ¿quién sabía lo que les estaría esperando en esos páramos tan desolados?. Podía verse también campos verdes y con tonalidades amarillas por las cosechas, pequeñas a lo lejos junto con unas extrañas estructuras y el Astro Rey que estaba sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¿En dónde estarán todos?. Preguntó Lincoln.

\- No lo sé, no puede sentir el Cosmos de Mu, Shaka, Aldebaran, Máscara de la Muerte y los demás, es como si hubieran sido tragados por la tierra. Respondió Camus, quien dio su informe de la situación, manteniendo la frialdad sobre sus emociones.

\- ¿Qué crees que pudo haber pasado?. Preguntó Milo, mientras que apoyaba su pie derecho sobre una roca y observaba hacia el Horizonte.

\- El Portal ejercía una fuerte presión sobre nosotros, eso nos llevó a que nos separáramos de los demás, pero me extraña que este sitio no sea Royal Woods, es tan idéntico a Grecia. Dijo Camus, quien observaba todo el sitio, hasta que en ese momento, Lincoln se acercó hacia el Santo del Templo del Escorpión Celestial, mientras que el francés montaba guardia.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo, Lincoln?. Preguntó Milo, cosa que tomó por sorpresa al Emperador del Inframundo.

El muchacho permaneció pensativo, callado, con la vista clavada en el Horizonte.

\- Sí, de hecho mi preocupación es...Iba a decirle el peli negro, cuando en ese momento, Camus dio un aviso.

\- Viene alguien, a sus puestos. Ordenó el Caballero de Acuario y de ahí tanto él como su amigo y Lincoln se prepararon y tomaron posiciones de combate.

Estaban a la espera de que una batalla comenzara, a lo lejos, en el sendero que llevaba hacia esa zona, se podía ver que avanzaba una mancha bastante extensa, podrían ser "Los Plagados" que estaban a la espera de que llegaran y así vengar a sus Camaradas caídos en los combates, podían ser las Unloud o los "Gladiadores", pero en ese momento, mientras que la tensión iba subiendo y el peligro de que estallara un combate contra esos posibles enemigos, Lincoln se acercó más para ver quiénes eran.

\- ¡Oigan, no ataquen, somos nosotros!. Exclamó una de las voces.

\- Es Dohko. Dijo Milo y bajó su "Aguja Escarlata".

\- Menos mal. Agregó Camus y volvió a bajar sus brazos, con los cuales iba a lanzar su "Ejecución de Aurora".

\- ¡Lincoln, Dios, estábamos asustadas!. Gritó Lynn y corrió para abrazar a su hermano con fuerza junto con las demás de las chicas Loud, además de que llegaban Rick, Morty, Summer, Chloe, Bobby, Ronnie Anne y Alexander con los demás grupos.

\- Témpanos, ¿qué fue lo que nos pasó?. Terminamos alejados del punto de encuentro. Quiso saber Skips en ese momento.

\- No hubo punto de encuentro. Dijo Brady de Caballo Marino.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Yeti al General Marino de cabellos rubios.

\- En este sitio no lo había, no hace falta, uno aterriza donde le toca aterrizar pero ese momento, en el que todos quedamos inconscientes, creo que esto no fue más que un truco para intentar atacarnos por la espalda. Alegó el muchacho, cosa que eso despertó preocupación en el grupo.

\- ¿Crees que las Unloud nos quisieron hacer eso?. Preguntó Mavis a su novio.

\- Puede ser, como también puede ser que alguien más nos quería jugar una broma. Fueron las teorías que Brady sacó a la luz.

Se pusieron a pensar algunos, ¿quién más podía estar en alerta y así atacarlos? ¿acaso fue un ataque a traición?. No había tiempo para eso, ese paisaje bello guardaba mucho de qué hablar, pero a su vez, algo no parecía estar en su sitio y eso lo sabían todos ellos, en especial los Caballeros Dorados del Santuario.

\- Supuestamente este sitio debería ser Royal Woods, como dijo Martin cuando peleó junto con Shura contra Lancelot, pero no lo es. Mencionó Lori de Wyvern.

\- Es obvio que no lo es, esto es muy abierto, muy expansivo, la geografía de Michigan está compuesta, principalmente, por lagos, ya que pertenece a la región de los "Grandes Lagos", la cual comparte junto con Illinois y otros Estados más del Medio Oeste, además de poseer penínsulas, playas, un estrecho, pero este lugar, puedo asegurarles, Caballeros, no es Royal Woods, esto tiene más bien un toque...[Dijo Lisa con sus explicaciones científicas, cosa que parecía aburrir a sus hermanas y hasta llevarlas a dormir, pero Camus, Mu y Rick estaban bastante concentrados] europeo. Finalizó ella, tras hacer una pequeña prueba sobre el suelo y sus compuestos.

\- Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, este lugar suena bastante a Grecia, en especial por las montañas. Observó Aldebaran, quien apoyó a Lisa en su teoría.

\- Sí esto llegara a ser Grecia, tenemos que ir al Santuario y ver si hay gente que nos pueda ayudar, con más personas podremos aplastar a las Unloud. Sugirió Luna a ellos.

\- Ya somos suficientes, ¿para qué ir?. Quiso saber Máscara de la Muerte, quien tenía razón, superaban al enemigo, solo hacía falta ir, dar la pelea y listo.

\- No nos fiemos del enemigo, Máscara de la Muerte, en este sitio puedo sentir el pútrido olor de muerte y sangre, hasta las propias flores lo dicen. Dijo Afrodita, quien sentía esa presencia maligna en el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué hacemos entonces? Vamos, viejo, vinimos hasta aquí, nos quedamos inconscientes y ni siquiera hemos visto a ningún enemigo. Insistió Rigby en que hicieran algo, tanta tranquilidad parecía alborotar la tensión.

\- No nos podemos fiar del terreno ni de lo que nos encontremos en el camino, Mapache, recuerda, lo acaba de decir Afrodita y tiene razón, también puedo sentirlo, da escalofríos esta presencia. Defendió Mordecai al sueco.

\- Ahora que lo dices, hasta yo también lo estoy sintiendo, Dios, ¿qué clase de enemigos nos deparará el camino?. Preguntó Rigby.

\- Las Unloud, pero solo vimos a una sola: A UnLucy. Dijo Nube y en ese momento, Máscara de la Muerte apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó Lucy al italiano.

\- No te preocupes, lo estoy, andando. Ordenó el peli gris y éste se puso en marcha, mientras que todos los demás hacían lo mismo.

\- ¡Oigan, pero ¿adónde vamos?!. Preguntó Eileen, viendo que todos se dirigían hacia el Sur, bajando por los senderos de las formaciones serranas.

\- Creo que saben el camino los Caballeros de Athena. Alegó Leni, quien le dijo eso a la novia de Rigby y de ahí fue hasta donde estaba Alexander, a quien le tomó de las manos, mirándolo de forma de sonrojada y él le pasaba lo mismo, ya que sentía la calidez de la rubia Loud en su antiguo ser frío.

En medio de esos caminos tan empinados, el enorme grupo bajaba despacio, sus pasos movían aquellas pequeñas piedras y guijarros, restos con una historia de hace millones de años, el viento que movía sus cabellos, además de que no portaban sus Armaduras en esos momentos, extrañamente estaban con ropas civiles, pero eso serviría para evitar que el enemigo se enterara si encendían sus Cosmos o los veían con esos Ropajes Sagrados.

\- Este camino lleva al Sur, ¿están seguros de que quieren ir por allí?. Se les acercó Bobby Santiago a Mu y Saga.

\- Sí, esto nos llevará hacia el Santuario y como dijo Luna, allí podríamos encontrar a más gente y enfrentar al enemigo, créeme, es mejor contar con todos los Guerreros posibles y además de que el poder de las Unloud, aunque no lo vimos, yo puedo sentirlo y es bastante agresivo, mucho peor que los Dioses Guerreros de Andreas. Mencionó Mu en aquellos momentos.

\- Sí, no me extrañaría que esas personas nos estén por tender una trampa. Alegó Bobby.

\- Sean quienes sean, yo estoy lista para darles su merecido, conmigo no podrán. Dijo Ronnie Anne, mientras que se hacía crujir los dedos, lista para pelear.

\- Mientras que estemos todos juntos, nadie podrá con nosotros, ¿no es así, Lori?. Preguntó Bobby a su novia Loud, la cual se le quedó pegada a su pecho, mientras que caminaban juntos.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Osito Bubu. Le dio Lori su apoyo al mexicano, cosa que desagradó a Ronnie Anne, la cual hizo una mueca de que quería vomitar.

\- _Con tanta dulzura, me va a dar ganas vomitar hasta el desayuno de la semana pasada. Dios, qué cursis que son._ Resopló ella por lo bajo.

\- _Jajajaja, te entiendo, estamos igual._ Le dio Máscara de la Muerte su apoyo y ambos chocaron los cinco.

\- Oigan, debí haber traído comida, con esta Guerra Santa y ni siquiera traje nada para comer y ahora podría comerme hasta un caballo. Respondió Rigby, cosa que causó risa en algunos de los Caballeros, menos en Camus y Saga, los cuales estaban guiando al grupo hacia el Sur.

\- Jajajaja, tú nunca cambies, Rigby. Defendió Mordecai a su amigo, mientras que iban llegando a mitad del camino de descenso.

Por su parte, Kanon, quien portaba la Armadura de Dragón Marino, se detuvo y miró hacia lo que parecían ser unas extrañas estructuras blancas o negras, no podía distinguirse bien por la lejanía, cosa que le llamaba la atención.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Kanon?. Preguntó Saga a su hermano gemelo, quien se giró para verlo.

\- Creí haber visto gente allí abajo, pero no sé, debemos tener cuidado, no me fío de esa zona. Señaló el peli azul hacia aquellas estructuras, cosa que llevó a Saga a verlas.

\- Mmmm, por lo que veo parecen ser molinos, aunque no detecto ninguna presencia. Vamos. Dijo el peli violeta, para luego reanudar la marcha.

Mientras que continuaban con el descenso, el viento seguía soplando fuerte y fresco, moviendo sus cabellos al compás de la "música".

\- Es viento del Mar Egeo, lo puedo sentir. Dijo Lisa.

\- Tienes razón, yo también, estamos cerca del Santuario, estoy seguro. Alegó Milo, quien apoyaba la idea de Luna de que ese sitio podría estar con ellos.

\- Oigan, Lisa, Milo, no se detengan, vamos. Pidió Rick de Wyvern, quien llamó a aquellas dos personas y éstas volvieron con el grupo.

Finalmente terminaron de descender por el camino pedregoso, dando lugar a una zona totalmente plana, unos extensos campos, tonalidades verdes por sectores, los cuales se hacían redondos, árboles, flores de diversos colores y los arbustos y matorrales.

\- Esperen, eso es...Dijo Lola y cuando se acercó hasta las misteriosas estructuras, las cuales se materializaron y resultaron ser unos enormes molinos blancos, la mayoría de ellos habían sido derribados y otros tenían las marcas del fuego, quedando total o parcialmente ennegrecidos.

\- Dios. Dijo Mu con sorpresa.

\- No se pueden reparar, el daño es total. Le anunció Lana.

\- Sí, es una desgracia y...[Mu quedó callado al ver más en el fondo lo que parecían ser restos de una aldea de campesinos, la cual estaba completamente arrasada, habían manchas de sangre por doquier pero seca, roja y negra. Inmediatamente se arrodilló ante aquel líquido y lo palpó]. Esto fue hace mucho, al parecer, por los rastros de destrucción, lucharon los civiles con alguna fuerza importante, tal vez antiguamente Caballeros contra "Los Plagados" y todo terminó en una masacre sin precedentes. Detalló Mu cada paso de lo ocurrido en aquel sitio.

\- Esta tierra ha sido masacrada junto con la gente inocente, las flores lo dicen, puedo sentir en ellas la putrefacción de esta sangre, la cual ha contaminado su delicado y dulce perfume. Agregó Afrodita, sintiendo esa desgracia sobre ellos.

\- La pregunta aquí es: ¿Quiénes fueron? ¿Las Unloud o los "Plagados"?. Lanzó Lisa su comienzo de investigación.

\- No hace falta serlo, hermana, es obvio que fueron esas locas, pero juro que en cuanto las veamos, les pondremos fin. Juró Lucy, mientras que se acercaba a la científica y observaban todo el daño ocurrido.

Era devastador, daño total, todo estaba arrasado como si hubiera ocurrido una guerra, las manchas de sangre en el suelo y en las paredes de lo fueron casas, pequeños edificios y negocios, mostraban el lúgubre destino al cual habían sido sentenciados los civiles de aquel pueblo.

\- Será mejor irnos y seguir con el camino hacia el Sur, ¿ese no era el plan?. Sugirió Rigby y todos lo escucharon.

\- Sí, vamos. Ordenó Lincoln y redoblaron la marcha.

* * *

Recorrieron esos paisajes desolados, atravesando campos y aldeas que habían sido destruidas y los civiles masacrados, por donde uno mirara, solo había esa maldita estela de muerte y destrucción, ¿qué había pasado allí? ¿dónde estaban las Fuerzas Militares...? ¿Fuerzas militares?, a esas personas, aún en armas y con la mejor tecnología no podrían vencer a ese enemigo invencible, la pregunta, volviendo a hacerla sería: ¿Qué había pasado con los Caballeros de Athena? ¿En dónde estaban?.

(Dance with Night Wind, OST de Silent Hill 3)

\- Estos páramos desolados dan miedo, aún estando el Sol, me da mala espina. Dijo Lincoln.

\- Sí, es como si nos estuvieran vigilando, los ojos bien abiertos y en alerta. Pidió Aioria a todos.

\- ¡Burp! Perdón. Se disculpó Morty tras beberse un poco del vino que llevaba Rick en su cantimplora.

El silencio volvía a caer sobre ellos, en aquellos momentos estaban cruzando una serie de campos que habían sido reducidos a cenizas, la tierra negra junto con las cosechas, parecía como cuando Roma destruyó Cartago, ubicada en el Norte de África y arrojó sal para que las tierras jamás volvieran a ser productivas.

\- _"¿Este será el poder de las Unloud? ¿Acaso habrán sido ellas las que le hicieron todo esto a la gente?"._ Pensaba Lincoln, cuando en ese momento se detuvo y por unos momentos, como una si fuera una película con escenario en la Antigua Grecia, pudo ver a toda esa región arder bajo un espantoso ataque, en el cual observó a un grupo de chicas, las cuales eran sus hermanas, pero éstas tenían los ojos rojos, sus características físicas eran distintas y estaban cubiertas de sangre, decapitando, matando, cometiendo horrendos crímenes contra la población civil, la cual imploraba piedad pero no era concedida, solo se limitaban a matarlos de la peor manera.

\- ¡Lincoln!. Le llamó Luna y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermano.

\- Aquí...aquí estuvieron ellas. Dijo con un tono de miedo.

\- ¿Quiénes?. Preguntó Alexander hacia el Emperador.

\- Ellas...las Unloud, solo...solo fueron unos segundos pero juré haberlas visto, eran como ustedes pero distintas en lo físico y en su aspecto, daban miedo, créanme, lo daban. Respondió el muchacho.

\- Lo que vio Lincoln puede ser cierto, siento aquí una gran presencia maligna que está impregnada en el suelo, es un Cosmo agresivo y lleno de odio. Les dio Mu aquellas noticias.

\- Cielos y el Santuario...¡EL SANTUARIO!. Recordó Aioros, ya que conocía muy bien esos páramos e inmediatamente salió volando hacia dicha zona, siguiendo seguido por sus Camaradas y Aliados.

* * *

Lo siguieron por un largo camino hacia el Sur y finalmente llegaron hacia lo que parecían ser las puertas de entrada al Santuario, pero el aspecto no era para normal, el sitio estaba repleto de los restos de una feroz batalla, los esqueletos de los caídos por doquier, la mayoría estaban limpios de carne y solo quedaban sus huesos, armaduras y armas, esos eran los Soldados y los que pertenecían a la Guardia del Patriarca junto con los recién llegados que se convertirían en Santos, ahora no quedaba nada de ellos.

\- ¡Hermano, Aiolos!. Le llamaba Aioria y en aquellos momentos, cuando cruzaron las puertas, se encontraron con el camino que llevaba hacia las 12 Casas del Zodiaco: Todas estaban completamente destruidas, arrasadas, como si hubiera pasado un bombardeo y no hubiera dejado nada allí, ni piedra sobre piedra, desde la Casa de Aries hasta la de Piscis, todas estaban completamente destruidas, aquellas edificaciones que representaban los Templos que protegían los Santos de Oro, ahora ya no existían.

\- Debemos buscar pruebas, iré a Star Hill, hacia la zona donde están los "Registros del Patriarca" y de ahí podremos saber si esto fue obra de las Unloud. Dijo Mu, quien estaba listo para partir, pero en ese momento, alguien les detuvo.

\- ¡AMIGOS!. Escucharon el grito de Mordecai, quien había tomado otro camino junto con Nube, Eileen y Rigby, adelantándose y llegando hacia el Palacio de Athena y en donde podía verse toda una panorámica, todo un panóptico de Atenas, la Capital de Grecia.

* * *

Mu los llevó hacia allí con su teletransportación, luego iría a por los Registros, ahora necesitaban averiguar el por qué Mordecai y sus amigos los habían llamado, también se reencontraron con Aiolos, el cual estaba frente a la Estatua de Athena.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Aiolos? ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó Aioria y para su sorpresa, la cual fue una de las más desagradables, allí estaban un cráneo y en donde podían verse unos largos cabellos, los cuales estaban teñidos por la sangre negra del enemigo.

\- Athena...Es Athena...Dijo el Caballero de Sagitario totalmente helado ante semejante hallazgo.

\- Athena...no...no puede ser verdad. Se negó Aioria a creerse todo eso, no podía creerlo, nadie, ninguno de ellos daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

\- ¿Quién haría semejante atrocidad? ¡¿Quién?!. Preguntó Milo con la furia elevada en su ser.

\- Las Unloud. Respondió Lincoln y todos se voltearon para verlo.

\- Pagarán caro lo que han hecho a Athena en este lugar. Juró Aldebaran de Tauro.

\- Athena, esperemos que no sea la Señorita Saori la que murió aquí. Rogó Mu, mientras que Lisa hacía un examen forense de aquellos restos óseos.

\- Tardaré un poco, pero tendrán su respuesta. Les prometió la pequeña científica y Subjueza del Infierno, quien recibió la ayuda de Chloe Park de Heinstein.

La vista panorámica no era tampoco de las más agradables, desde allí podían ver densas columnas de humo que se elevaban sobre la Ciudad Capital de Grecia, un hedor a putrefacción llenaba las narices de los presentes, era repugnante e incluso podían verse imágenes de los cadáveres pudriéndose en las calles, bajo el Sol, la lluvia, el calor, el frío, las moscas que los asediaban y crecían los gusanos para alimentarse de ese manjar. Las calles estaban repletas de autos, gente que había intentado huir, las Fuerzas Militares habían intentado su mayor esfuerzo por salvarlos pero fue en vano, incluso en los Puertos habían barcos que estaban hundidos por la mitad o completamente.

\- Esto es un paisaje de pesadilla. Dijo Camus hacia todos ellos.

\- De una pesadilla de la que nadie puede despertar o no logró despertar. Añadió Lucy, quien podía sentir toda esa presencia en su ser, la Muerte, lo mismo Alexander, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ves, Ángel de la Muerte?. Preguntó Lori al joven peli blanco-plateado, refiriéndose a él con su apodo que había recibido en los días en que estaba emprendiendo ese viaje para obtener el poder, la eternidad, el deseo de vivir para siempre y convertirse en un Dios, cosa que se terminó por convertir y se ganó ese sobrenombre por sus víctimas.

\- Puedo sentir, no, puedo leer la Historia de la Muerte en este sitio, mis ojos ven el Tiempo que corrió sobre toda esa gente, sin posibilidad de salvarse, la única vía de salida era la Muerte. Pero no obtuvieron una pacífica, no, ésta fue todo lo contrario: Atroz, despiadada, sin cuartel. Dijo con aquellas frías palabras, las cuales refutaban la realidad.

\- ¿Eso es lo que tienes en mente?. Preguntó Lori de nuevo.

\- De pequeño, en esos tiempos en los que era Mortal, tras la muerte de mi familia en Sarajevo, mientras que vivía en los Orfanatos y sufría maltratos, juraba ver la fecha de la Muerte en la gente, sus causas, el por qué: Su Historia y mis ojos no mentían, yo podía ver a la Muerte y aquí se hizo presente, como te dije, no mostró piedad sobre nadie, ni siquiera sobre los más pequeños. Lo van pagarán bien caro. Juró Alexander, quien cerró los puños y apretó los dientes, sintiendo la furia que le invadía por las atrocidades que cometieron las Unloud.

Mientras que el Dios del Tiempo se quedaba observando y "documentaba" toda la historia de lo ocurrido en su mente, Lisa les llamó a todos, ya que tenía los resultados de su análisis forense.

\- ¿Quién es entonces?. Preguntó Lucy.

\- No es la Señorita Saori. Les comenzó a contar Chloe Park de Heinstein.

\- ¿Entonces?. Preguntó Leni.

\- Es otra persona, otra chica, básicamente no tiene nombre y a pesar de mi inteligencia, no he podido averiguar nada de ella. Agregó Lisa, quien cerró el caso.

\- Entonces, esta chica que murió aquí, siendo Athena y sin nombre, esta mujer será conocida por nosotros como la "Athena Desconocida". Alegó Saga, dando a entender la situación.

\- En efecto: La "Athena Desconocida" y de un Siglo desconocido. Finalizó Lisa con Chloe, cerrando el asunto.

Todos quedaron asombrados, en esa "escena del crimen", donde no habían culpables ni sospechosos, todo marcaba a que jamás podrían resolver ese caso, ¿será que las Unlouds los estaban poniendo a prueba?. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, los personajes escucharon pasos que venían desde las escaleras que llevaban al Palacio de Athena, donde se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a una misteriosa figura encapuchada, la cual se movía con un bastón.

\- ¿Quién será esa persona?. Preguntó Mavis de Sirena.

\- No se fíen. Pidió Mordecai, sabiendo que no tenía confianza a aquella persona.

Ésta, al ver bajo la capa que tenía sobre su cabeza, observó a esas personas y sintió pánico, tratando de escaparse de aquel sitio.

\- ¡No, por favor, no me hagan daño, se lo suplico, por favor!. Rogó aquella persona, la cual resultó ser un hombre da avanzada edad, quien, a pesar de su tiempo de vida, tenía la fuerza para escaparse corriendo de allí, pero Alexander lo detuvo.

\- No le vamos a hacer daño, se lo juro, pero díganos, ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ¿Quién es usted?. Preguntó el chico y a pesar de que ese sujeto tenía miedo, halló una misteriosa calma en el Dios del Tiempo.

\- Está bien, está bien, se los diré. Dijo el hombre y se sacó su capucha, revelando su rostro con arrugas y cabellos blancos y largos que eran movidos por el viento.

Esta persona se sentó en unos escombros que habían por allí.

\- ¿Quién es usted?. Preguntó Mu.

\- ¿Quién soy? Jejejeje, hace mucho tiempo que ni hasta yo recuerdo cómo me llamaba. Lo siento mucho, joven. Se disculpó aquel sujeto, mientras que Lincoln le daba de beber agua que tenía Lynn en una cantimplora.

\- ¿Puede decirnos qué ocurrió aquí?. Preguntó el Emperador del Inframundo.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?, Dios, lo que nunca debió haber pasado, pero se los diré: Esas chicas, parecían normales pero cuando mostraron su verdadera Naturaleza, era como si hubieran salido del mismísimo Infierno. Llegaron hasta aquí, destruyendo y matando a todo el que intentara detenerlas, ni siquiera los militares pudieron hacer algo, todos fueron asesinados cruelmente por esas hermanas, las cuales llegaban con sus hordas de "Plagados", los cuales mataron a todos y hasta se devoraban la carne de los caídos. Yo me salvé y ando ahora vagando por este Mundo, hay muy pocas personas que han logrado sobrevivir pero es imposible huir ante el peligro de ellas. Contó el anciano su historia.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con Athena y los Caballeros de este Santuario?. Preguntó Mu.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, sí, ellos tampoco pudieron salvarse, lucharon valientemente pero la fuerza de esas mujeres era superior, jamás visto, los mataron a todos y a esa pobre chica, que Dios la cuide pero yo vi como la torturaban de la peor manera. Les siguió contando el anciano, mientras que sentía miedo en el aire y se preparaba para irse.

\- ¡Espere, ¿adónde va?!. Intentó Saga con detenerlo pero ese hombre ya había salido corriendo hacia las escaleras y de ahí bajó, no sin antes dejarles su advertencia.

\- _¡No se queden allí, huyan, no permanezcan aquí!._ Pidió el anciano, mientras que todos quedaban sorprendidos y de ahí llegaba la verdad.

\- ¡Hay un enemigo cerca, "Herederos", a sus posiciones!. Ordenaron Dipper y Mabel, los Gemelos y portadores de las Armaduras de Syd de Mizar y Bud de Alcor Zeta, los cuales se prepararon para pelear.

\- ¡¿Serán las Unloud o "Los Plagados"?!. Preguntó Steven.

\- ¡Pase lo que pase, no vayan a bajar la guardia!. Pidió Star junto con Marco.

El aire se sentía tenso, una fuerte presencia en la zona que marcaba que comenzaría una batalla, de golpe, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo como una explosión y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un batallón de "Plagados" apareció, cercando a los protagonistas.

\- Jajajaja, vaya, vaya pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí, pero si son los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados. Dijo el líder de la tropa.

\- ¡Eh, miren!. Ahí está Lincoln, las chicas Unloud se sentirán complacidas de tenerlo aquí. Mencionó uno de los Soldados, pero sus hermanas y amigos lo protegieron.

\- Para hacerlo, tendrán que pasar, literalmente, sobre nosotras. Les advirtió Lori.

\- ¡Jajajaja, tú lo has pedido, puta, ataquen!. Ordenó el líder de la tropa y de ahí comenzó la pelea.

\- ¡No se los permitiré y nadie llama de esa manera a Lori! ¡Reciban esto este ataque del Sucesor de Kagaho de Bennu! ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!. Lanzó Bobby su ofensiva, la cual se dirigió hacia los "Plagados", pero éstos las evadieron.

\- ¡Ja, ¿crees que un simple nos podrá...?!. Preguntó uno de los enemigos, pero en ese momento fueron alcanzados y calcinados por completo, cayendo al suelo totalmente abatidos.

\- Se los dije. Advirtió el moreno, quien se hizo tronar los dedos.

\- Con permiso. [Pidió Alexander y se acercó a otro grupo enemigo, el cual avanzaba a toda prisa y estaban listos para destrozarlo a él rápidamente, como fieras hambrientas, sin embargo, aquel joven comenzó a aplaudir, mientras que una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en su rostro junto con esos colmillos, los cuales causaron un extraña sensación de incomodidad en el enemigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué nos pasa...por qué? ¿Por qué estamos teniendo miedo de él?. Preguntó otro de los Soldados, viendo que Alexander iba hacia ellos, del interior de su smoking negro sacó un cigarrillo y se lo encendió para luego, exhalar el humo fuera, hacia los rostros de sus enemigos.

\- ¿Qué clase de Espectro es este? ¿Acaso...acaso es un Demonio?. Quiso saber un tercer "Plagado", el cual era una mujer, la cual temblaba del miedo.

Esa palabra le hizo girar su vista y clavarla como dagas en el corazón de la mujer, quien intentó escapar pero la detuvieron los suyos.

\- ¿Demonio? ¿Me has llamado "Demonio"?. Jejejeje, los Demonios no existen, solo son los Humanos. Dio su respuesta, parecía ser sarcástica, algunos "Plagados" se rieron, parecía ser una obra de teatro, cosa que llamaba la atención de Lincoln.

\- _"¿Qué estás haciendo, Alex?"._ Se preguntaba el Emperador, mientras que Leni solo observaba con atención y sonreía al ver a su Ángel de la Muerte tomar su pelea con suma tranquilidad.

\- Tú eres la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y la Reencarnación del Dios del Tiempo, ¡Alexander de Mefistófeles/Kairos!. Dio el líder del grupo y el joven volvió a fumar su cigarrillo.

\- Así es, el hermano menor de Chronos, el Dios del Tiempo en el Olimpo, El Sin Rostro, El Invisible, fue él quien me castigó y obligó a reencarnar en el cuerpo de los Humanos para no morir jamás, ese fue mi castigo. En el Siglo XVIII fui conocido como Youma, ahora estoy en un nuevo cuerpo y ese soy yo, jajaja, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!. Sin embargo, ustedes, "Plagados", no son nada más que basura frente a nosotros, solo son Soldados de Línea que van a la Muerte. Respondió el bosnio, mientras que se reía de forma lunática y mostraba esos colmillos.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarnos basura, maldito hijo de puta?! ¡Ataquen, muchachos!. Ordenó el jefe y de ahí se lanzaron al asalto, sin importarles el miedo que podía causarles el joven, el cual mantuvo su posición.

\- ¡Te destruiremos y nos comeremos tu carne!. Juró uno de ellos.

\- ¡Tu alma y la de la tarada que tienes ahí serán nuestros, serán parte de las Unloud!. Agregó otro de ellos.

Cuando estaban por atacarlo y darle el golpe final, escucharon un sonido familiar que resonó en todo el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Kanon.

\- Un Reloj de Bolsillo, pero ¿de dónde viene?. Fue la respuesta de Star, quien miraba por todas partes y de ahí vieron como aquel inmenso dispositivo aparecía delante de ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!. Gritaron aterrados los "Plagados", los cuales vieron un enorme Reloj, el cual marcaba las 12 en punto.

\- Si hay algo que detesto con toda mi alma, es que llamen a mi querida Leni "tarada", eso es algo que me hace hervir la sangre, pero además de eso, no solo la han insultado a ella, sino que también le faltan el respeto, ¡ella es la Sucesora del Gran Juez del Infierno, Minos de Grifos del Siglo XVIII! y ustedes pronto serán juzgados. ¡Leni, Amor Mío, los condenados están listos! Y yo les daré el toque final a esta obra que debemos continuar. Alegó el joven con un tono de teatralidad, igual que Youma en el Siglo XVIII durante la Batalla del Lost Canvas.

\- ¡No lo escuchen, es eso solo un idiota, vamos a liquidarlo!. Ordenó el líder y en aquel momento volvieron a prepararse para el ataque.

\- Yo se los advertí, ¡despídanse de sus miserables vidas, los reduciré a cenizas, no quedará ni un registro de su historia! ¡"BIO-REVERSA"!. [Finalizó el bosnio, quien les lanzó su ofensiva, la cual era de las más letales, ya que ésta manejaba el Reloj Biológico de aquellos seres, quienes rejuvenecieron hasta quedar reducidos a simples cenizas. En aquel acto, el cual cayó como una bomba, los enemigos gritaron del terror al no poder hacer nada, mientras que Alexander reía malvadamente y de ahí, cuando no quedaron nada más que huesos esparcidos, éstos fueron pisoteados por el muchacho hasta convertirse en cenizas.] Porque no importa lo que suceda en este show, que llamamos "vida", solo podemos continuar actuando. Fueron sus palabras, mirando hacia el Cielo y luego, todo el escenario quedó en calma.

Volvió a su postura normal, tranquila, dirigiéndose hacia Leni, a la cual tomó en sus brazos y dejó que ella recostara su cabeza contra su pecho.

\- Es increíble, igual al Espectro y Dios del Tiempo que luchó Aspros de Géminis en el Pasado. Recordó Mu, sabiendo que esas historias las había oído en Jamir, mientras que entrenaba.

\- Así es Alexander, pero no tenemos tiempo, debemos salir de aquí, esto creo que fue una emboscada. Pidió Lincoln.

\- El chico tiene razón, además, estoy seguro de que no tardarán enviar más refuerzos. Dio Shaka su apoyo, sabiendo que ahora estaban bajo la vigilancia enemiga.

\- Vámonos de aquí, ahora. Dio el Emperador del Inframundo la orden de salir del Santuario, pero en aquellos momentos, mientras que empezaban la retirada, fueron cercados por dos misteriosas figuras, las cuales les observaban desde las columnas helénicas y corintias, las cuales eran las únicas que permanecían de pie en esos momentos en los que la Historia había sido borrada de la faz de ese Universo.

Aquellas personas se les quedaron mirando y no se podía ver su aspecto.

\- Mierda. Maldijo Lincoln, viendo que habían pasado de la sartén a las brasas calientes y que podía ponerse peor.

* * *

 **Suspenso, ¿quiénes serán estas dos personas que han aparecido en el Santuario? ¿Quién será este "Lucero"?. Como pueden ver, he estado posponiendo el estreno de este capítulo desde el Viernes pasado y todo porque el módem mío estuvo fallando, hoy, finalmente, terminamos con ese problema de una y por todas, sumando a otras actividades como el estudio, me retrasé bastante y sin olvidar que estoy con "Stardust Crusaders", el Arco III de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure y para los que me pidieron un posible THL-Jojo´s, eso se puede cumplir pero no por ahora.**

 **Yendo al punto principal: Con respecto a mi OC, han habido muchas opiniones de que lo debo mejorar bastante para cambiarlo de ser un Gary Stu y lo admito, hasta a mí me dio molestia tenerlo como "soy el más poderoso, aquí podrán ver esos cambios, pasaré de un Gary Stu a algo más distinto, pero tampoco yéndome a los extremos con flanderizarlo, no eso no.**

 **En el capítulo que viene se llevarán muchas sorpresas, en especial sobre esas dos misteriosas personas recién llegadas, además de que he estado hablando con El Legendario y Banghg para agregar dos nuevos villanos, los cuales son propiedad exclusiva de ambos autores, pero eso lo irán viendo con el correr de la historia.**

 **Espero que les vaya a gustar este capítulo y saludos para todos los seguidores.**

 **Una cosa más y sobre "Saint Simpsons: Omega", ¿por qué no lo estoy continuando?: Por desgracia ese fic quedará completamente suspendido por tiempo indeterminado, viendo cómo es la historia y la gran cantidad de fallas que le hicieron, esperaba algo más bueno pero no eso no ocurrió.**

 **Seguiré con estas historias y en especial los One-Shot de Loudcest que les debo, esos irán apareciendo también de a poco, así que paciencia XD, como diría El Chavo del 8.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen día Martes de mi parte.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Estaban cercados por aquellas dos personas, ¿quiénes eran? ¿amigos o enemigos? ¿Soldados de las Unloud o supervivientes del Santuario?. No lo sabían, solo estaban siendo observados por aquellas personas, las hermanas Loud y los Santiago junto con Clyde, Alexander, Rick, Morty y Summer protegían a Lincoln, los Caballeros Dorados y los demás querían saber el nombre de aquellos sujetos, ¿eran buenos? ¿eran malos?. Otra vez la pregunta y si estaban a merced de nuevo de los "Plagados".

\- Oigan, ¿por qué no dicen nada? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el gato les comió la lengua? Jajajajaja, ¿entienden?. Hizo Luan uno de sus chistes pero éstos no surtieron efecto en el ambiente tenso que estaba gestado en aquellos momentos.

\- Jajaja, muy buen chiste, Luan, Dios, igual que cuando le tiraste ese pastelazo en la cara a Shura durante la Guerra Santa contra Loki. Le dijo Ronnie Anne con sarcasmo a la comediante Loud, la cual miró con furia a la Sucesora del Espectro Flegias de Lyacon.

\- Oigan, ya no peleen, Dios, esto me recuerda a esa película de bajo presupuesto que vi con Leni hace una semana atrás: "Carnosaurios", Dios, para ser de 1993, no es una mierda, incluso el dinosaurio me daba risa. Dijo Alexander, cosa que causó confusión en Lori.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Y qué tiene que ver?. Preguntó la rubia mayor.

\- Nada, solo era un tema para calentar el ambiente, jajajaja, ¿entienden?. Hizo Alexander esa broma, cosa que solo Luan comprendió.

\- ¡Jajaja, esa fue buena, choca los cinco, Alex!. Pidió la Jueza de Garuda, pero en ese momento, recibió el Dios del Tiempo una descarga eléctrica que lo dejó con los pelos de la cabeza parados.

\- Juro que la próxima no hablaré mal de las películas de bajo presupuesto. Nota para cuando volvamos: Volver a mirar "Carnosaurios", de la 1 a la 3. Se sugirió el peli blanco-plateado, mientras que Leni lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Las dos figuras que yacían en las columnas no les sacaban los ojos de encima, fue entonces que una de ellas decidió romper el hielo en el que estaban todos metidos, para así obtener respuestas.

\- Ustedes, ¿de dónde vienen?. Preguntó el primero de aquellos dos personajes.

\- ¿Son Aliados o enemigos? ¿Pertenecen a las Unloud?. Preguntó la segunda persona, la cual era una chica.

\- No somos enemigos, se lo podemos asegurar, venimos de otro Universo para combatir a las Unloud, ¿ustedes quiénes son?. Quiso saber Mu ante ellos.

\- Si es verdad que son amigos, demuestren de dónde son. Pidió como una prueba de confianza, la primera persona, la cual era un chico.

\- Muy bien, ustedes lo pidieron. Comprendió Mu el mensaje de los dos personajes y de ahí invocaron sus Armaduras Doradas, lo mismo hicieron los "Herederos", los Generales Marinos, los Caballeros del Santuario y el Imperio del Inframundo.

Al ver y sentir ese Cosmos tan cálido y llamativo, las dos personas comprendieron que ya no necesitaban más pruebas de lealtad ni nada por el estilo, con ello solo y que era esa demostración de poder, estaban 100% convencidos de lo que eran. Fue entonces que se bajaron de las columnas corintias y helenas, para luego revelarse ante aquel grupo.

El primero era un chico de cabellos negro, ojos azules, tez clara y la Armadura que portaba se parecía a la de Pegaso, cuando estuvieron por cruzar el "Camino de los Dioses" para ir a los Campos Elíseos y derrotar a Hades, pero ésta era distinta: Era de color plateada con detalles verde esmeraldas y negro junto con una gema verde esmeralda, invertida triangular y las alas del mismo color que la gema con bordes negros.

La segunda era una chica de cabellos negros, ojos azules, tez morena y portaba una Armadura, la cual era parecida a la de Eqquleus o Caballo Menor, de color blanco con detalles azules y celestes, en su espalda habían dos alitas celestes y su gema era un rombo de color azul.

\- ¡Témpanos!. Quedó el General Skips de Crisaor.

\- ¿Sorprendidos?. No teman, ya vimos que ustedes no son nuestros enemigos, por cierto, perdonen mi falta de educación, no me he presentado: Yo soy Kazuya Kobayashi, el líder de la Resistencia. Se presentó el peli negro ante todos los grupos.

\- ¡Y yo soy la Maravillosa Kazumi Kobayashi, hermana del "Burro con Alas"!. Añadió la chica, cosa que hizo molestar a su hermano, el cual le lanzó una mirada asesina.

\- ¡Ya empiezas de nuevo con decirme eso, después no te enojes cuando te diga Enana!. Gritó Kazuya.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices Enana?! ¡Por lo menos mi cerebro no es de un burro con alas!. Exclamó Kazumi, quien odiaba que la llamaran de ese apodo.

Para algunos Caballeros significaba que estaban perdiendo el tiempo con los dos hermanos que se peleaban, pero pronto se fueron calmando, además de que no era el momento ni el sitio para estar peleándose.

\- Jajaja, literalmente son como Lola y Lana cuando se pelean. Disfrutó Lori, cruzándose de brazos y grabando con su celular la discusión de los hermanos.

\- Yo aún no entiendo por qué Alex mencionó lo de la película y lo comparó con ellos, ¿acaso serán dinosaurios disfrazados de personas?. Preguntó Leni, cosa que dejó a todos confundidos, menos para su amado Ángel de la Muerte, quien la abrazó de la cintura.

\- Amo tu ser, Mein Fraudlein, con lo de la película era una broma que me salió mal. Por ti, incendiaría a todo el Mundo para estar a tu lado e incluso, si volviera a mis tiempos de mortal, preferiría morir en tus brazos, antes que morir en la soledad. Dijo el peli blanco-plateado, el cual tomó las manos de su novia y las besaba apasionadamente, amaba esa dulzura e inocencia que tenía ella, pero que nunca se aprovechó ni jamás lo haría.

En medio de aquellas escenas un tanto cómicas, Lincoln se acercó hasta Kazuya para extender su mano.

\- Mucho gusto, soy el Emperador Lincoln/Hades, Rey del Inframundo, Gobernante del Mundo de los Muertos. Se presentó el peli negro, cosa que para el chico Kobayashi no parecía darle miedo.

\- Mucho gusto, creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien. Alegó Kazuya.

\- Disculpen, pero ¿ustedes saben qué pasó aquí con los Caballeros que defendían el Santuario?. Necesitaría ir a Star Hill. Preguntó Mu, pero en ese momento, vio la tristeza en el rostro de ambos hermanos.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?. Preguntó Aldebaran.

\- Este lugar, el Santuario, fue arrasado por completo, no solo por las Unloud, sino también por sus malditos Ejércitos, los "Plagados", los Santos que protegían este Lugar Sagrado y a Athena murieron en los combates y a ella...Athena...fue...No pudo Kazuya completar la frase, ya que sintió la rabia que le invadía y cerró los puños con fuerza.

\- ¿Y "Star Hill"?. Preguntó Mu.

\- También fue destruida, todos los Registros del Patriarca, toda la Historia del Santuario perdida. Añadió Kazumi.

\- Dios. Quedó el Santo de Aries helado ante semejante noticia.

\- Pero...¿cómo pudieron hacer eso esas mujeres?. Lanzó ahora Camus su pregunta.

\- No querrán saberlo aquí, tienen gente por doquier. Sugirió Kazumi de ir saliendo de aquel sitio.

\- ¿En dónde viven ustedes?. Preguntó Mordecai.

\- Vengan con nosotros y en el camino les contaremos el por qué estábamos en el Santuario. Prometió Kazuya en decirles todo, así que optaron por seguirlos hacia su refugio, el cual estaba en una zona desconocida y fuera del radar de las Unloud y sus tropas.

* * *

Fueron saliendo de la zona del Palacio de Athena, dirigiéndose escaleras abajo hacia las puertas del Santuario, siendo guiados por aquellas dos personas, los jóvenes Kazuya y Kazumi Kobayashi, en medio de las discusiones que habían allí, más la calma reinante, las chicas Loud se aproximaban hacia el joven de cabellos negros pero él no les respondía, no sabía el motivo pero él no quería hablarles, les guardaba la distancia.

\- Oye, ¿y cómo es que un chico como tú se convirtió en el líder de la Resistencia? ¿Y qué "Resistencia" es?. Preguntaba Lori, pero el muchacho no le respondía la Jueza de Wyvern.

\- Lo siento, no puedo decirte eso ahora, te lo contaré en otro momento. Fue la respuesta fría de Kazuya, mientras que se dirigía hacia donde estaba Lincoln y los demás.

\- _"Kazuya Kobayashi, el Caballero de Pegaso...¿será...será el joven que me retó a duelo cuando fue el Baile del Día de San Valentín"?._ Quiso saber Alexander, quien iba tomado de la mano de Leni, mientras que estaba llegando a la Casa de Piscis y debían bajar las escaleras de aquella parte.

\- ¡Hola, mucho gusto! Soy Lynn Loud, Lynn de la Harpía. Se presentó la castaña ante Kazumi y de ahí comenzó a florecer su unión de amistad.

\- Jajaja, ¿así que tú también le haces la vida imposible a tu hermano? ¿Me estás retando?. Preguntó la hermana de Kazuya, haciendo la pose del meme de Shaggy.

\- Tal vez, ¿una apuesta?. Sugirió Lynn a la peli negra.

\- Jejeje, no, gracias, ya tengo a Kazuya para molestarlo, aunque lo hago cuando se vuelve muy sobre-protector. Rechazó Kazumi la oferta, mientras que Lynn se le colgaba de los hombros.

\- Eh, chicas, ¿qué hacen?. Preguntó Luna.

\- Únete, Luna, únete a la charla. Le invitó la deportista a la rockera, mientras que llegaban todas las demás junto con Lincoln y los demás, conversando, pero para Kazuya, la cosa no era sencilla, no podía estar cerca de aquellas mujeres, así que por el momento iba a permanecer en silencio pero en ese momento se ele acercaron Mordecai, Rigby y los demás.

\- Oye, ¿y por qué las ignoras a las hermanas Loud?. Ellas son buenas, aunque Lori da miedo cuando se enoja. Preguntó el Arrendajo Azul.

\- Pronto se los contaré, pero por ahora permanezcan todos juntos, no podemos fiarnos ni de las rocas, la Diosa del Caos nos observa a todos nosotros. Pidió Kazuya extremar las medidas de Seguridad ante el peligro que significaba la vigilancia enemiga.

Pronto fueron dejando atrás la Casa de Libra, de la cual no quedaba nada más que la fachada con el emblema de la Balanza Celestial, pronto cruzaron hacia los Templos de la Virgen, el del Gran Cangrejo, el de los Gemelos, el del Toro y finalmente el del Carnero, llegando ahora hacia las puertas del Santuario y del Coliseo, donde allí yacían muchísimas armas y Armaduras tiradas por doquier.

\- Este sitio duró lo que pudo, pero, ¿en dónde están enterrados los caídos...?. Preguntó Máscara de la Muerte y ante sus ojos, allí estaba un extenso Cementerio, el cual no tenía fin, parecía ser el de todo un país.

\- Aquí, aquí mismo. Sentenció Kazumi con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Alexander se dirigió hacia las lápidas y cerró los ojos, quería sentir esa presencia y por desgracia estaba allí, era tristeza, llanto, dolor, el deseo de poder descansar eternamente.

\- Aquí aún reina la Muerte sobre estas almas. Les dijo con un tono de seriedad.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó Kazuya.

\- Créeme, las almas de estas pobres personas aún no pueden descansar en paz hasta que el enemigo haya sido vencido. Fue la respuesta del bosnio, quien volvía junto con Leni.

Kazuya y Kazumi miraron por un buen rato a aquel extenso Cementerio, no parecía haber motivo para hablar ahora y en ese momento delicado, ambos hermanos, a pesar de sus peleas, se tomaron de las manos y observaron todo el páramo, todo ese "panóptico" sin fin, lleno de tumbas y muerte.

\- Aquí descansan esos valientes Santos de Athena que dieron sus vidas para defender a este bello Planeta y que ahora está regido por las Unloud y principalmente la Athena del Caos. Dijo Kazuya, sintiendo la furia por las pérdidas sufridas en el Pasado.

\- Acabaremos con ellos, hermano, lo juro, nosotros también sufrimos, pero resurgimos como el Ave Fénix. Cuando las tengamos atrapadas, vamos a vengarnos, les haremos sufrir en carne propia todo el dolor que nos causaron, de las burlas que nos lanzaron y nos pedirán que les demos una muerte rápida. Alegó la peli negra.

\- Recuerda: Somos Caballeros de Athena, no torturadores, no nos rebajaremos al mismo nivel que ellas; pero eso sí: Destruiremos esta maldad nosotros. Lo juro, en especial por mama, por Setsuko. Hicieron ambos hermanos su Juramento de derrotar a las Unloud y restaurar la paz y el orden en el Mundo.

Los grupos dejaron que ellos pudieran rendir tributo a los caídos, aunque fuera por un momento, más que nada debido a que necesitaban aún observar el sitio, aún persistía ese Cosmos agresivo, el cual envolvía todo el Santuario e inclusive llegaba hasta el Cementerio, era increíble que hasta el sitio donde descansaban las almas de los caídos, tampoco había paz allí.

\- Ok, andando, vamos. Pidió Kazuya y de ahí reanudaron la marcha hacia el refugio que tenía ellos, el cual estaba ubicado en el Norte, en los bosques y montañas.

* * *

 **Aquí les traigo otro capítulo y hoy haré el siguiente. Hoy han hecho su entrada dos de los OC, todavía faltan varios más, Kazuya y Kazumi Kobayashi, personajes que son propiedad de FreedomGundam96. Les vengo también a anunciar que El Legendario y Banghg también me han mandado a sus OC, en especial a Nega, el cual es propiedad de Banghg, para que formen parte de la lista de antagonistas.**

 **Y ahora, ¿qué les deparará el camino? ¿Qué fue del Pasado de los Hermanos Kobayashi? ¿Con quiénes se encontrarán en el refugio?. Todo esto y mucho más lo verán en el capítulo que viene de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen día Miércoles de mi parte. Saludos.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: **Flashbacks:** En un sitio desconocido, fuera de las lindes del Santuario, tres personas estaban huyendo a toda prisa, bajo la intensa lluvia y la actividad eléctrica que caía sobre los campos y montañas, mezclándose con el avance rabioso de los enemigos, los cuales les estaban dando caza como si fueran animales, como si fueran prisioneros que se escapaban de una película de los años 20 o 30, pero aquí no había un toque de comedia, ni nada por el estilo, ésto era como estar atrapados en una película de terror, eterna, sangrienta.

\- ¡Maldita sea, nos están pisando los talones!. Alertó Kazumi, viendo que a pesar de haber combatido y causado bajas al enemigos, éstos seguían resistiendo y avanzaban, dejando tras de sí los cadáveres de sus Camaradas caídos.

\- ¡Sabía que nos estaban esperando, lo sabía, te lo dije, Kazuya!. Dijo un chico de 15 años de edad, pelo blanco, ojos plateados, tez morena, vestía una camiseta negra, abrigo del mismo color y gris junto con unos pantalones y zapatos negros.

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero Yukiko necesita esta medicina, su enfermedad la ha estado afectando desde que este desastre empezó y estos días su estado ha empeorado!. Alegó el peli negro a su mejor amigo y aliado.

Justo en ese momento, vieron que estaban en las ruinas del Santuario, así que decidieron refugiarse allí, en la zona de las puertas, esperando a que pudieran burlar a los enemigos y en especial a aquellas mujeres que iban tras ellos.

\- Uff, Dios, estoy agotado. Dijo Kazuya, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo, tras haber estado corriendo por un largo trecho junto con Kazumi y su amigo.

\- Dino, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó la hermana del joven, viendo que el muchacho tomaba asiento al lado de ella.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien, de verdad que la mayoría de esos "Plagados" son estúpidos. Se burló el peli blanco de los enemigos.

\- Jejeje, sí, pero yo no me fiaría, van como perros junto con sus Amos durante la Temporada de Caza. Río Kazuya, viendo que había que ver el lado bueno a la situación, mientras que sostenía en sus manos la medicación para su hermana.

Hubo un momento de calma, afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo y con ello, no parecía oírse el paso del enemigo. Kazuya se aproximó hacia la salida, observaba cada parte del camino pero no parecía haber ninguna presencia de los "Plagados".

\- Andando, vamos, de prisa. Pidió él y salieron Kazumi y Dino de aquel refugio, soportando la pesada lluvia que caía encima de ellos.

Salieron disparados de aquel sitio, bajo la intensa lluvia, evitando a toda prisa que no fueran vistos por el enemigo. Un relámpago iluminó esos páramos helados y desolados, mostrando las siluetas de Kazuya, Kazumi y Dino, quienes debían llegar hacia aquella ubicación y así estarían a salvo, pero de golpe, algo los inmovilizó.

\- _¿Adónde creen que van, Caballeros?._ Escucharon una voz y el miedo empezó a resurgir.

\- ¡¿De dónde vino?!. Preguntó Kazumi, volteándose y para su sorpresa se encontraron con un Escuadrón de "Plagados", los cuales los estaban observando, impacientes, aguardaban la orden de poder matarlos y así saciar su sed de venganza, pero en aquellos momentos vieron cómo aparecía una de las Unloud, esos ojos rojos y esa mirada que helaba la sangre de todos los presentes.

\- Jajaja, ¿se van tan pronto, Humanos?. Preguntó aquella persona, la cual se rebeló ante los presentes.

Los tres la miraron con furia y odio en sus ojos, aún mientras que ella se riera y los considerara como basuras, no pensarían rendirse ni arrodillarse ante esa plaga que estaba sembrando muerte y destrucción en el Mundo.

\- UnLuna UnLoud. Dijo Kazuya.

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas, chico? Jeje, ¿qué es lo que llevan ahí?. Preguntó ella con un tono de superioridad.

\- Tienen medicamentos, es para es su hermana, Señorita UnLuna. Le reportó uno de los "Plagados".

\- Ohhh, lo lamento mucho, la pobre y moribunda Yukiko necesita su medicina para vivir, sería una lástima que no llegaran a tiempo para salvarle la vida. Dijo la castaña, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Kazumi, pero en ese momento, fue detenida por Dino.

\- ¿Dino?. Preguntó Kazuya, al ver que el muchacho detenía a Kazumi y de ahí él desenfundaba una Espada.

\- No permitiré que Yukiko muera porque tú quieres divertirte con nosotros, ¡eso jamás!. Fue la tenaz respuesta del peli blanco, quien en ese momento mató a dos "Plagados", enterrando el filo de la espada en la garganta, matándolos en el acto.

\- ¡Dino!. Gritó Kazumi.

\- ¡Huyan, yo los cubriré, ustedes tienen que salvar a Yukiko, váyanse!. Les ordenó el muchacho, mientras que comenzaba a matar a todo "Plagado" que se le interpusiera en su camino, atacando al pecho, a la vena yugular y diezmando a varios de aquellos miembros del "Escuadrón", todo ante la mirada tranquila de UnLuna.

\- ¡No te demores, tenemos que volver juntos!. Le pidió la hermana de Kazuya, haciendo esa promesa.

\- Volveré, no se preocupen. Y en cuanto a ti, no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos. Juró el muchacho, apuntándole con su espada a la rival, quien simplemente sonreía.

\- Jejeje. Río la rockera UnLoud.

\- ¿Qué es ese motivo para reír?. Te burlaste de Yukiko, jamás permitiré que llegues hasta ellos, tú y yo pelearemos, no importa si muero, pero a ti te enviaré de una sola vez al Infierno. Prometió Dino, pero en ese momento, UnLuna le tomó de los hombros y lo miró de forma seductora.

\- ¿Acaso no querrías pasar tus días conmigo?. Puedo cumplir todo lo que tú desees, es enserio. ¿Por qué no dejas a esa moribunda de Yukiko y te vienes conmigo?. Intentó ella engañarlo, corromperlo.

\- ¡Jamás!. Rechazó Dino la propuesta.

\- Ya me temía: Tú, siendo un Humano asqueroso, jamás aceptarías estar conmigo, solo eres una basura ¡y morirás como tus amigos!. Sentenció UnLuna, mostrando su fase oscura y de ahí se veían a más "Plagados" salir de la Oscuridad, quienes iban tras Kazuya y Kazumi.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Kazuya, Kazumi!. En ese momento, el peli blanco salió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus amigos, dejando a la rival sola.

En ese momento, cuando UnLuna quedó sola, apareció detrás de ella otra de sus hermanas, UnLuan, la cual llevaba consigo unas garras hechas de metal.

\- Vaya, parece que el conejo se te escapó de la trampa, jajaja, ¿entiendes?. Preguntó de forma "cómica" hacia la rockera.

\- No, no se irá tan lejos. Sentenció UnLuna y se dirigió hacia donde estaban donde estaba desarrollándose el nuevo combate.

* * *

Los nuevos refuerzos que formaban parte de aquel "Escuadrón Plagado" destruido, habían llegado y estaban atacando a Kazuya y Kazumi, los cuales no iban a rendirse fácilmente, así que decidieron enfrentarlos, aún a pesar del número y de la superioridad, esos Soldados no contaban con algo que ellos dos sí tenían.

\- ¡Ya están muertos, niños!. Gritó uno de ellos.

\- ¡Yo quiero matar a la Enana!. Pidió otro de los enemigos.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices "Enana", descerebrado?!. ¡TOMA ESTO: "TEMPESTAD ESTELAR"!. Exclamó Kazumi con furia, ya que odiaba que la llamaran de esa forma, quien se elevó en los aires, elevando su Cosmos y de ahí aparecían siete esferas de energía azules, para luego arrojarlas como si fueran un bombardeo de forma simultánea contra los enemigos.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?!. Se preguntaron los "Plagados", pero en aquel momento, éstos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, ya que un intenso bombardeo de aquel poder dio en el blanco, destrozando a gran parte de los refuerzos y dejando heridos a muchos de los mismos.

\- ¡Buen golpe, Kazumi! Ahora es mi turno: ¡"PUÑOS METEOROS DELTA"!. Añadió Kazuya, quien lanzó su ofensiva contra los enemigos que seguían llegando, esta técnica era de color verde y más afilada como una lluvia de flechas, la cual atravesó los corazones de los enemigos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los "Plagados" quedaron diezmados, todo un escuadrón había destruido por completo, mientras que los supervivientes seguían atacando, no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Dino.

\- ¡Aquí está Dino!. Exclamó el chico, mientras que apuñalaba en el corazón a los que quedaban todavía con vida.

Para Kazuya y Kazumi fue un momento de alegría en volver a ver al joven peli blanco, el cual compartió un abrazo con su amigo y con su hermana, mientras que emprendían la vuelta hacia el refugio, el cual era el Cuartel General de la Resistencia que era dirigía por Kazuya contra las Unloud, ya que él era el líder de aquel grupo.

\- Vayamos ya con Yukiko. Pidió Dino.

\- Sí, andando. Acató Kazuya la orden y de ahí se prepararon para retornar, pero en ese momento, Kazumi sintió una presencia aterradora, cosa que llevó a que diera el grito de alarma.

\- ¡Cuidado!. Exclamó y de ahí, desde la Oscuridad, salió UnLuna, la cual inmovilizó la pierna izquierda de Dino, quien cayó al piso, empapando con su sangre al mismo.

\- ¡Dino!. Gritaron ambos hermanos.

\- ¡Váyanse, yo estaré bien, tienen que salvar a Yukiko, no pierdan su tiempo! ¡Váyanse, ahora!. Les ordenó el muchacho, quien veía que UnLuna seguía merodeando por la zona.

\- ¡No te vamos a dejar, vamos, arriba, arriba!. Pedía Kazumi, pero el chico no podía moverse por la gravedad de la herida y sumado a que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

\- ¡¿Acaso están sordos los dos?! ¡Lárguense, ya, ahora, no tienen tiempo, si los atrapan, Yukiko morirá!. [Pidió Dino, quien se levantaba, a pesar de su herida y tomaba su Espada] ¡Deben sobrevivir, no solo por la Tierra, sino por todos nosotros, por Yukiko, por Shirou, por Megumi, por la Señorita Setsuko, por nuestros amigos y seres queridos fallecidos y asesinados a manos de estos monstruos!. Les dio el muchacho aliento para que partieran, él los protegería en donde se encontrara para siempre.

\- Nunca te vamos a olvidar, Dino. Juró Kazuya y ambos se dieron un último abrazo.

\- Protege a Kazumi y a Rin, ellas te necesitan. Confío en ti. Depositó el peli blanco sus esperanzas y él asintió.

\- Solo vuelve sano y salvo. Pidió Kazumi y en ese momento, Kazuya se la llevó consigo.

Ahora solo quedaban Dino y UnLuna.

(Deukalion´s Big Flood, OST de Saint Seiya: La Leyenda de los Santos Escarlata)

Un trueno junto con un relámpago iluminaron los Cielos, las dos figuras se vieron cara a cara, mientras que un grupo de "Plagados" aparecían frente a la rockera castaña y de ahí ella le sonreía burlonamente al herido Dino, quien empuñaba con fuerza la espada.

\- ¿Para qué quieres seguir peleando a costa de perder más sangre?. Preguntó UnLuna.

\- Ya deberías saber que si alguien de mis amigos corre peligro, yo los protegeré aún al precio de perder la vida por ellos. Aunque para ti, los Humanos no somos más que basura porque tú lo eras antiguamente, ahora te crees que eres superior a nosotros, ¡yo pelearé por mis amigos, por mi familia, por todos ellos!. Juró Dino.

\- Tú lo has pedido, ¡"Plagados", destrúyanlo!. Ordenó la castaña, sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa de ver la tenacidad y resistencia del joven peli blanco, el cual combatía a más no poder, matando a todos los rivales con la espada, pero también recibiendo grandes heridas, las cuales lo estaban llevando a la muerte.

\- Es tenaz. Quedó UnLuan sorprendida, además de prepararse para matarlo.

\- No, de él yo me haré cargo. Le detuvo su hermana castaña, para luego dirigirse hacia el combate, ya que quería disfrutar de su "Victima Favorita" para hacerle sufrir.

\- ¡Adelante, vengan, no son más que unas cobardes, se escudan detrás de estos miserables "Plagados"!. Los desafiaba Dino, hasta que en aquellos momentos llegaba UnLuna, lista para matarlo.

\- Eres resistente, lo tengo que admitir, has matado a la mayoría de mis Soldados pero eso no significa que vaya a perdonarte la vida, tú solamente estás acelerando tu muerte para no morir de una forma tan avergonzante. Se burló la chica, mientras que bajaba los ojos, en señal de desprecio.

\- ¿Morir de forma avergonzante?. No dices más que estupideces, UnLuna. Moriré de pie antes que arrodillarme ante ti, como muchos héroes de la Historia lo han hecho, además, me llevaré un pequeño recuerdo de ti para la Otra Vida. Finalizó Dino, mientras que preparaba una vez más su Espada y de ahí la rival lo miraba ahora con seriedad.

\- Tú lo has decidido; ¡hasta nunca, Dino Laguzi!. Se "despidió" ella del peli blanco y ambos se lanzaron al ataque una vez más.

* * *

\- Kazuya, Dino...Iba a decirle Kazumi, pero el muchacho la sacó del camino, tapándole los ojos.

* * *

(Sad Brothers, OST de Saint Seiya)

El cuerpo de Dino había recibido el impacto inicial de UnLuna, su pecho había sufrido el golpe de aquel puño que tenía esa castaña, llegando hasta su corazón y con los pocos minutos que le quedaban de vida, decidió encarar una vez más a su rival.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Aún estás de pie a pesar del golpe inicial?!. Preguntó la castaña, quien lo miraba con furia.

\- Ya te lo dije...yo moriré por mis amigos, por mi familia, nunca arrodillado. Roto, quebrado, sí, pero nunca doblegado. Juró el muchacho, quien dejó sorprendida a la rockera.

\- ¡Entonces yo me haré cargo de enviarte a lo más profundo del Infierno! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Se hartó UnLuna y una vez más saltó al ataque, sin embargo, Dino, usando sus pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, levantó su espada y logró atravesar el ojo derecho de la UnLoud, la cual cayó al suelo, totalmente herida, sangrando, empapando con aquel líquido negro la superficie.

\- Ahora estamos a mano. Tú destruiste mi corazón con tu puño, yo destruí tu ojo, ahora me encantaría verte pelear sin tus preciados ojos y tu "excelente visión". [Decía el muchacho, mientras que se levantaba y caminaba con dificultad] ¿No lo crees así, Kazuya? ¿Recuerdas cuando nos divertíamos todos juntos? ¿Las risas, la diversión? ¿Las peleas que tenías con Kazumi? ¿Recuerdas cuando te sonrojabas al ver a Rin?. Jejeje, yo sí, fueron buenos tiempos y sé que tú lograrás que este Mundo vuelva a brillar con toda su majestuosidad y belleza...Cumple tus sueños, amigo...sé que lo lograrás. Los estaré observando desde los Cielos, bajo la Constelación del Cisne y en compañía de nuestros amigos caídos...Te lo dejo en tus manos, Kazuya de Pegaso. Adiós y buena suerte. Depositó Dino Laguzi sus últimas palabras y esperanza en su amigo y aliado, mientras que su corazón finalmente se detenía, para morir de pie y con su espada en mano.

UnLuna se levantó, tapándose con su mano la herida sangrante que tenía y de ahí observaba a su enemigo, el cual yacía muerto.

\- ¡Agh, maldito hijo de puta, ¿cómo te atreviste a herirme?! ¡Me las vas a...!...¿Qué? No...no puede ser...¿acaso has muerto, Laguzi?. ¡No me importa, aún estando muerto te destrozaré por el daño que me hiciste!. Juró UnLuna, sin embargo, otra de sus hermanas la detuvo.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente, regresa al Palacio, ahora! Ya te has divertido. Le advirtió de forma seria UnLori, haciendo que ella bajara su furia y luego desaparecieran ambas de aquel sitio.

Allí quedó el cuerpo de Dino Laguzi, quien fue llevado por Kazuya hacia el refugio, donde allí le darían Sagrada Sepultura, la tristeza hundió a los chicos, los cuales lloraron por su amigo caído, pero aún faltaba una parte más de esta "obra" trágica.

* * *

Pronto fueron llegando hacia el refugio que tenían allí, pero en el momento en que entraron y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de donde descansaba Yukiko, se llevaron una trágica noticia.

\- ¡Yukiko!. Le llamó Kazumi, pero en aquel momento, vieron ellos a la joven de cabellos largos y de color celeste, ojos azules y tez morena, la cual yacía en su lecho de muerte, agonizando.

\- No...No...¡NO!. ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO MUERAS, TIENES QUE RESISTIR!. Rogaba Kazumi, quien abrazó a su hermana, la cual tenía los minutos contados.

\- Sí...sí tan solo hubiéramos podido...¡Malditas seas, Unlouds, malditas sean!. Estalló Kazuya de la furia, por culpa de esa emboscada, Yukiko estaba al borde de la muerte y Dino había muerto, fue entonces que sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por las lágrimas.

\- Kazuya...Kazumi...por...por favor...acérquense, hay algo que debo decirles. Les dijo la chica de cabellos celestes, llamando a sus hermanos.

Ambos se acercaron a ella, tomándole de las manos a la joven, ella había sido una de las personas más amables y tiernas de su familia, siempre estaba de su lado pero por culpa de aquella enfermedad que la atormentaba, hacía un gran esfuerzo por combatirla, sin embargo, el día en que estalló todo el Infierno sobre ellos, donde perdieron en los combates a muchos amigos y solo quedaban ellos con vida, la salud de Yukiko había empeorado bastante y llegando a un punto donde necesitaba su medicación, la cual escaseaba debido a los disturbios desatados cuando las Unloud aparecieron junto con los "Plagados".

(Sigan escuchando Sad Brothers, OST de Saint Seiya)

\- Por favor, prométanme que los dos se cuidarán a toda costa, nunca...nunca olviden lo que mama nos enseñó: La hermandad, la unión de nosotros contra ellas, jamás lo olviden, ellas pueden ser fuertes pero jamás podrán derribarlos. Quiero que los dos estén juntos, pase lo que pase, jamás olviden de lo que les enseñaron en los entrenamientos y en el Santuario, los Santos de Athena siempre deben luchar por la Justicia, el Bien Común, el Amor y la Paz en la Tierra, jamás caigan ante las garras de las Unloud, ellas podrán tener el poder pero su camino está erróneo...Nunca lo olviden, los Caballeros no deben dudar cuando luchan por la Justicia y con sus almas...Que tengan suerte, chicos. Dijo Yukiko, dejando esas enseñanzas hacia ellos, mientras que se acercaba su momento final.

\- ¡Está muriendo!. Gritó Kazumi con los ojos llorosos y sin poder hacer nada, la medicación ya no serviría.

\- ¡Yukiko, Yukiko!. Se escuchó el grito desgarrador de Kazuya.

\- Denme la mano...No lo olviden: Ustedes lograrán el milagro que todos tenemos en nuestras almas. Fueron sus últimas palabras y de ahí su vida se apagó para siempre.

\- Yukiko. Dijeron ambos hermanos y para su desgracia, los ojos de Yukiko Kobayashi se cerraron para siempre, muriendo en paz y rodeada de sus hermanos.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NO NOS ABANDONES, YUKIKO!. Gritó Kazuya, mientras que la abrazaba junto con Kazumi con fuerza, sin soltarla por ningún momento, llorando a más no poder, la pérdida de aquella chica junto con la de Dino fue un golpe demoledor para el chico de cabellos negros, quedando sumido en una profunda depresión, sin embargo, otras personas que estaban con él, le dieron su apoyo, que debía recordar el papel que tenía en sus manos y del destino del Mundo, al cual debía salvarlo y acabar con la amenaza Unloud.

Y fue así que Kazuya y Kazumi trabajaron juntos, a pesar de sus peleas, nunca bajaron la guardia, luchando en cada batalla, destrozando a los "Plagados, vengando las muertes de Dino y Yukiko. Pero esto apenas era un comienzo, el comienzo de una guerra que entraba en su fase más importante.

* * *

 **¿Cómo están?. Bueno, en este capítulo, siguiendo la información que mi amigo y seguidor FreedomGundam96 me pasó por PM sobre la historia de sus OC, me imaginé en este flashbacks lo ocurrido con los otros dos OC suyos, Yukiko y Dino, así que te lo agradezco muchísimo por los datos y ahora a prepararse, porque en el capítulo veremos el refugio de los Kobayashi y dos OC más, propiedad de FreedomGundam96 también.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, aquí me inspiré en el anime clásico de Saint Seiya, la muerte de Yukiko está basada en la del Caballero de Cristal, Maestro de Hyoga de Cisne y la Dino, al manga "The Lost Canvas", en el cual Dégel de Acuario se sacrifica para detener el poder del Emperador Poseidon junto con Serafina, convirtiéndose en el "Puente" que uniría Bluegard y junto con ello, prometiendo resguardar a sus amigos desde los Cielos, bajo los ojos de la Constelación del Cisne.**

 **Saludos también para Sam The Stormbringer, Coven y Guest (Por desgracia, solo conozco el God of War I, no sabría decirte si podría hacerlo con THL, pero ¿quién dijo que eso me detendría?. Tal vez un día de estos lo haga n.n). Así que bueno, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene y que tengan todos un buen día Jueves de mi parte.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Esa fue la tristeza que había caído sobre los Kobayashi en esos días en que eran perseguidos los Humanos como si fueran simples insectos, basuras en el camino de la superioridad Unloud, las muertes de Dino y Yukiko simbolizaron la tristeza y depresión en Kazuya, pero también, gracias al apoyo de otra superviviente, el joven había decidido luchar y seguir el camino que tanto había estado transitando, el cual era enfrentarse al enemigo y derrotarlo, no importaba si resultaba herido, con tal de luchar por la Justicia y la Paz, como el Caballero de Athena que era, ya no hacía falta decir nada más.

Y volviendo con los grupos, ellos seguían con el camino hacia el refugio, el cual se ubicaba en el Norte, por momentos, Kazuya no respondía a las preguntas de las chicas Loud, simplemente mantenía su distancia, en cambio Rin, ella ya se había hecho amiga de las hermanas y de Ronnie Anne, la cual le enseñaba un truco de in-movilización que ella había creado.

\- Solo tienes que sorprender a tu enemigo desde el aire o la oscuridad y en cuanto esté distraído, ¡zas!, ahí lo destrozas como una leona. Le contaba la hermana menor de Bobby a Kazumi, la cual estaba entusiasmada por probar ese golpe en cierto "Burro con Alas" que se hallaba más adelante.

\- ¿Eso no aparecía en "Carnosaurios"?. Preguntó Alexander, mientras que fumaba un cigarrillo y pasaba con Leni cerca de la peli negra y la mexicana, la cual se le quedó mirando raro.

\- De verdad que tienes un gusto bastante raro para las películas de antes. Dijo Ronnie Anne, bastante sorprendida.

\- Ay, Ronnie, tendrías que verla, literalmente no da miedo. Le aconsejó Leni a la chica.

\- Yo no le tengo miedo a nada. Respondió la morena con un tono de orgullo.

\- ¿Alguien sabe si estamos cerca del refugio de Kazuya?. Apareció Lucy de la nada, asustando a la hermana menor de Bobby y causando que terminara en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Ves? Jejeje, ay, Dios, así es la vida, jejeje. Río Alexander, quien se acercó con Leni hacia Kazuya, ya que aún tenía algo de suma importancia para preguntarle y se trataba sobre lo ocurrido en aquel "Baile del Día de San Valentín".

\- ¿Les sucede algo?. Preguntó el peli negro.

\- No, tranquilo, solo quería preguntarte algo. Comenzó el peli blanco-plateado con su pregunta.

\- Adelante. Pidió Kazuya que la lanzara.

\- ¿Tú has estado en el "Baile del Día de San Valentín"? de hace cinco años?. Preguntó Alexander.

\- La verdad no sabría decirle si estuve o no, ya que es desde hace mucho tiempo, pero...No, no he estado, debió confundirse con otra persona. Alegó Kazuya, viendo que el peli blanco-plateado tenía esa duda al respecto.

\- _"Entonces es otro Kazuya, el Kazuya Kobayashi del Presente, pensé que sabría de mí pero no"._ Pensó Alexander en esos momentos, mientras que iban dejando los campos y se internaban en los bosques y las formaciones serranas, allí estarían protegidos por la Naturaleza y fuera del alcance del enemigo.

\- ¡Por aquí!. Les mostró el joven un camino, un sendero bien cuidado y que llevaba hacia el interior de los bosques de coníferas.

\- Estos chicos son muy astutos, tengo que admitirlo. Les felicitó Mu, mientras que ingresaban y de ahí seguían el paso a los muchachos.

* * *

(Lordaeron Fall, OST del Warcraft III: Reing of Chaos)

\- ¡Lucharemos por Lordaeron, coged vuestras Espadas!. Jugaba Lana junto con Lola y Lincoln a que eran Paladines y Soldados de la "Alianza", mientras que se iban metiendo en los bosques de coníferas.

Aquellos bosques estaban dominados por aquella clase de árboles nombrados más arriba, además de que poseían una capa uniforme de arbustos, hierbas, musgos, hepáticas, líquenes y el suelo convierto por una capa de humus compactado, en donde se hallaban hongos. De árboles presentaban muchos estilos, entre ellos estaban los abetos, piceas, pinos.

\- ¿Habrá algún río por aquí?. Preguntó Aioria.

\- Sí, más al Sureste están varios y un arroyo por aquí cerca. Les dijo Kazumi.

\- ¿Estamos cerca?. Preguntó Aldebaran, viendo que jamás había estado en un sitio como ese.

\- Sí, un poco más y llegaremos. Aquí las Unloud jamás se han metido, una vez intentaron atacarnos con sus "Plagados", los destruimos a todos y se los "enviamos" como recuerdo de su derrota. Contó Kazuya con valentía aquella victoria en los dominios que ellos protegían, mientras que veía a las gemelas jugar junto con su hermano y de ahí se sumaban otras más de las hermanas.

Todos estaban impresionados por la belleza, tranquilidad y pureza del aire, el silencio y calma de los bosques, parecían estar en alguna novela o formaban parte de la historia de la Civilización Helénica, más que eso, ellos estaban en una misión sumamente importante y era salvar su Mundo, su Tiempo y Dimensión del enemigo, cosa que esto era una carrera contra el Reloj.

\- Es increíble que las Unloud o los "Gladiadores" nunca intentaran meterse por aquí, pero ¿estamos cerca de su bastión?. Preguntó Milo con asombro.

\- ¿Bastión?. Preguntó Kazuya.

\- Sí, ¿ellos tienen aquí su base? ¿Tienen un Templo?. Lanzó sus preguntas el griego.

\- De hecho aquí no, solo tenemos a los "Plagados", el bastión suyo está en Royal Woods, allí está el "Santuario". Les contó el peli negro, cosa que los dejó asombrados.

\- Sabía que ese Portal estaba mal de fábrica. Alegó Alexander, haciendo ese chiste.

\- Jajajajaja, muy bueno, oye, Mu, ¿acaso no lo "reparaste"? ¡Jajajaja! ¿Entienden?. Se unió Luan con sus bromas, pero el Santo del Templo del Carnero no le llamó la atención.

\- Estamos en una misión sumamente importante, no para hacer bromas. Le criticó el Arriano a Luan, cosa que la puso un poco mal, pero en ese momento le tiró un pastelazo en la cara.

\- Ahora sí estamos a mano, jejeje, te "endulcé" la vida. Contó ella otro chiste, cosa que a sus hermanas y hermano no le causó gracia.

Mientras que Luan seguía con su rutina de chistes, los cuales eran escuchados por Kazumi, Kazuya continuaba con el camino hacia el refugio que tenían allí en los bosques de coníferas.

\- Este sitio...sí, aquí es. Reconoció Aioria el lugar donde había nacido una leyenda.

\- ¿Te refieres a...?. Preguntó Kazuya.

\- Sí, aquí es donde combatió el Caballero Ilias de Leo, padre de Regulus, en el Siglo XVIII, contra Radamanthys de Wyvern, increíble, estos bosques están protegidos por él y por eso las Unloud no se atreven a ingresar aquí. Anunció Aioria ese descubrimiento, el alma de aquel Héroe y Santo de Oro del Templo del León yacía allí y protegía ese sitio, unido con la Naturaleza.

Las palabras de Aioria eran ciertas, allí se podía sentir una gran presencia y ésta era amigable, buena, protectora, la Naturaleza e Ilias unidos y que defenderían a los que entraran en sus bosques para buscar seguridad del peligro y en especial de las Unloud, tal vez era por eso que esos "Plagados" habían encontrado la muerte cuando quisiera incursionar dentro de estas tierras sagradas, por otro lado, Kazuya también lo sentía y lo conocía también, agradecía la protección de la Naturaleza y del Caballero Dorado, quien fue el padre de Regulus, el chico que lograría derrotar a un "Dios", en ese caso, Radamanthys, durante la Batalla del Templo Maligno de Saturno y que hasta el propio adversario reconoció su derrota, honrando al muchacho caído.

\- Siempre quise estar en estos bosques, son tan tranquilos. Dijo Lincoln, quien estaba maravillado, ya que ese sitio le hacía acordar al Parque Nacional que había visitado junto con su familia en el Pasado, en especial por el geiser que se hallaba allí y daba un espectáculo maravilloso.

* * *

(For Whom the Bell Tolls, OST de "Donnie Darko")

En el Palacio, las Unloud esperaban noticias de sus "Agentes" enviados en el Santuario, pero hasta el momento no había ningún informe alguno, parecía ser que estaban demorándose demasiado tiempo, así que decidieron ver si UnLisa sabía algo al respecto. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, ella se encontraba trabajando en sus experimentos, los cuales eran con prisioneros vivos y bajo una Naturaleza horrenda.

\- Ah, veo que quieren saber qué pasó con los "Plagados" que mandamos a las ruinas del Santuario. Temo informarles que es demasiado tarde, todos están muertos. Dijo ella, sin voltearse.

\- ¿No me digas que...?. Preguntó UnLori, mientras que entraba en rabia.

\- Sí, nuestros "amigos" de la otra Dimensión los acabaron y también al batallón que enviamos al Presente, todos están muertos, acaban de llegar sus restos y...Comentó UnLisa, pero eso llevó a que la rubia mayor la agarrara del cuello.

\- ¡Dijiste que eran capaces de destruirlos, ¿en qué parte nos ocultaste algo?!. Preguntaba UnLori, sujetándola con fuerza y dejándola sin aire, pero la intelectual se la sacó de encima y volvió a sus pruebas.

\- Ya te lo dije, aún no están preparados para combatir, solo son simples Soldados, están destinados a morir. Además, los dos Caballeros de Athena, los Hermanos Kobayashi o como yo los llamo "La Tangente y la Hipotenusa" fueron vistos merodeando por las ruinas del Santuario y acabaron con nuestros "Agentes", no quedó ninguno de pie. Agregó la intelectual más información sobre lo ocurrido.

* * *

En su habitación, UnLuna se encontraba mirándose al espejo, a pesar de que la ciencia de su pequeña hermana científica lograra crearle un nuevo ojo para ella, idéntico al que perdió, le quedó la marca eterna de la filosa espada de Dino en aquella parte de su rostro, ¿sería esa su maldición? ¿el sello que la llevaría a una futura confrontación con sus enemigos?.

\- _"Ahora estamos a mano, tú destruiste mi corazón con tu puño, mientras que yo destruí tu ojo, ahora quisiera ver si es que eres tan buena con un solo"._ Recordó las palabras del peli blanco, el cual le causaba una furia asesina en su interior. Acto seguido cerró el puño con fuerza y golpeó la pared, causando todo un estruendo por toda el pasillo donde se encontraban las demás de sus hermanas.

\- Voy a matar a tu querido amigo Kazuya y a la enana de Kazumi junto con todo aquel que se me interponga en mi camino. Lo juro. Dejó ella su "declaración de guerra" contra el espíritu de Dino y sus amigos.

* * *

\- Parece que ella todavía no se acostumbra al nuevo ojo, es una malagradecida. Alegó UnLisa, quien escuchó el golpe de UnLuna contra la pared, sabiendo que aún le guardaba rencor a Dino por el daño que le hizo a su ojo con anterioridad.

\- Sí, así parece. Por cierto, ¿en dónde estarán esos malditos de los Kobayashi? Quiero divertirme un rato con ellos. Pidió UnLynn, quien entró en escena, llevando su bate de baseball ensangrentado.

\- No te recomiendo que vayas a los bosques, ese sitio es imposible de acceder. Hay una fuerte presencia de un antiguo Santo de Oro que luchó en ese sitio y se convirtió en el "Espíritu Guardián" del mismo. Le advirtió UnLisa sobre el peligro y además de que ya tenían sus antecedentes cuando incursionaron dentro de esos dominios con los "Plagados", sufriendo terribles bajas a su alrededor.

\- ¿Quién es?. Preguntó la deportista UnLoud.

\- El Santo de Oro que logró derrotar a uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno en el Siglo XVIII, alguien que estaba en contacto con la Naturaleza: ¡Ilias de Leo!. Dio a conocer la científica el nombre de aquel personaje, el cual junto con Regulus protegían la vida natural y que destruían a todo aquel que viniera con intenciones de guerra o de matanza.

* * *

Y así era como las palabras de aquella UnLoud se hacían realidad: Los bosques de coníferas eran protegidas por las almas de aquellos dos Caballeros Dorados de la Casa de Leo, un intruso con intenciones malignas iba a ser castigado y tendría que escoger entre su vida o morir en combate contra una fuerza sobrenatural y que tenía ventaja, pero los Santos del Presente y sus Aliados que habían llegado para poner fin al reinado de terror de aquella gente, allí eran bienvenidos y eso pasaba, ya que en el interior de los bosques, mientras que las Loud quedaban maravilladas y hasta incluso los Generales Marinos podían sentir la paz que les rodeaba.

\- Esta tierra es muy bella, casi igual a la que procedo. Dijo Skips con suma tranquilidad en su voz.

\- Sí, la Naturaleza nos ha sido de gran ayuda, una Aliada, una Luz en medio de la Oscuridad que nos trajeron las Unloud y los "Gladiadores", cuando todo comenzó a ceder, a colapsar, nosotros nos ocultamos aquí, al principio fuimos muchos, incluyendo Dino y Yukiko, pero con el correr del tiempo y mientras que peleábamos para recuperar terreno perdido, las batallas se volvieron más violentas y sanguinarias, causando que nuestras filas se diezmaran, los últimos en morir fueron Dino Laguzi y Yukiko, mi hermana. Contó Kazuya, quien relataba del Pasado de ambas personas.

\- Lo lamento mucho, chico, es muy triste perder a alguien que amas. Le dio el Yeti sus lamentaciones.

\- Gracias, ellos nos están apoyando desde allá arriba, Dino se sacrificó por nosotros, enfrentándose con una de las Unloud y Yukiko...ella...ella murió por su enfermedad, antes de morir nos dejó sus "Señales", de que jamás nos separemos Kazuya y yo, que luchemos juntos contra el enemigo y que logremos el milagro. Les contó Kazuya a todos los presentes sobre lo que les habían dejado sus amigos y su hermana al respecto, no importaba lo que pasara, ellos iban a vencer.

Mientras que se iban internando en aquellos bosques, los cuales también tenían extensos valles y claros junto con las montañas, se podía oír a lo lejos el suave llamado de las olas del Mar Egeo.

\- Uff, ¿ya estamos cerca?. Porque con este Sol, literalmente me estoy asando. Preguntó Lori, viendo que no iban a ninguna parte.

\- La paciencia es algo muy importante. Le recomendó Kazumi que la conservara.

\- Lo dice la enana que le dice a su hermano "Burro con Alas", jajaja, esa estuvo buena. Río Lori y se terminó ganando, tanto ella como Kazumi, la mirada de furia de Kazuya.

\- Si yo fuera tú, no intentaría lanzar un ataque contra mí, amigo, soy una de las Tres Juezas del Infierno, Lori de Wyvern, Sucesora de Radamanthys de Wyvern, el Juez más severo y peligroso de todos los tiempos, en especial del Siglo XVIII. Le aconsejó Lori de que no peleara el joven contra ella.

\- Mejor no digo nada, porque ¡ya hemos llegado!. Les anunció Kazuya a todos los presentes la llegada al refugio, el cual se hallaba constituido por una cabaña, la cual era donde habían vivido él junto con Kazumi, Yukiko y Setsuko hasta que la tragedia los golpeó a todos ellos. Junto con aquella edificación, se podían ver unas huertas bien cuidadas y llenas de vegetales.

De la puerta de la cabaña salió una muchacha pelirroja, ojos café claro, piel blanca, llevaba un buzo blanco y camiseta roja, pantalón azul hasta las rodillas y botas rosas.

\- ¡Kazuya!. Se alegró la pelirroja de verla y saltó a los brazos del chico.

\- ¿La conoces?. Preguntó Lincoln, quien no tenía seguridad en esa persona.

\- Tranquilos, tranquilos, ella es mi novia, Rin Kido. Rin, te presente a mis amigos, a nuestros Aliados: Los Caballeros de Athena, el Imperio del Inframundo, los Generales Marinos y los "Herederos". Presentó Kazuya a cada una de los grupos, los cuales se presentaron con cortesía, sobre todo en los Santos de Oro y el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby junto con los demás, pero cuando le tocó el turno a los Loud, Lynn casi le quebraba la espalda por su fuerza.

\- ¡Hola, mucho gusto, ¿tú eres la hija de la Señorita Athena, de Saori Kido?!. Preguntó la deportista y Espectro de la Harpía, la cual, como se dijo, casi le destrozaba la espalda a Rin con su abrazo.

En ese momento, la chica se puso seria y se mostró enojada.

\- ¿Cuántas veces se lo he dicho a la gente? ¡No soy la hija de Athena!. Estalló ella de la furia, sabiendo que no le gustaba que la confundieran con la Diosa.

\- Bueno, pero no te enojes. Pidió Lynn, ofreciendo sus disculpas.

\- Perdone a mi hermana, Señorita Rin, lo lamento mucho. Tuvo que intervenir Lincoln y llevarse a Lynn de allí, ya que podría ponerse fea la cosa.

\- Jajajaja, tranquilos, ella es tierna, amable, simpática, valiente pero no le gusta que la confundan con que es la hija de Athena. Intervino un joven de 12 años de edad, de cabellos color negro con tonos plateados, ojos castaños, tez clara, vestía una chaqueta negra con líneas grises, camiseta naranja con detalles amarillos, pantalón y zapatos negros.

\- ¿Quién eres, chico?. Preguntó Luna hacia aquel joven.

\- Soy Tenma Zala, hermano adoptivo de Rin. Se presentó el joven pero por su aspecto físico, ya que era mu delgado, provocó la risa en un cierto Dios del Tiempo.

\- Jejeje. Comenzó Alexander con una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Alex?. Preguntó Leni a su novio.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, Jajajajaja, miren a ese chico, Dios, parece un Espantapájaros, jajajaja, Dios, deberías...deberías comer más seguido, amigo!. Vio el peli blanco-plateado ese tono cómico en el hermano adoptivo de Rin.

\- ¡Oye, para tu información, yo como bastante bien!. Le advirtió Tenma a Alexander.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ay, Dios, no me reía desde hacía años!. Ya la risa se había apoderado del joven Teniente del Este y cayó al piso, mientras que Leni lo asistía en que se le pasara.

\- Deberías seguir entrenando más, Tenma, como que tiene razón Alexander, estás hasta los huesos. Le aconsejó Kazuya como consejo.

\- ¿No me digas? ¿Acaso te volvió a molestar Kazumi con el...?. Preguntó el muchacho.

\- ¡Ni lo digas!. Le advirtió su amigo.

\- "Burro con Alas". Dio a conocer el apodo que Kazuya detestaba.

\- "Espantapájaros" y flojo. Se defendió el novio de Rin.

\- ¡"Burro con Alas"!. Contra-atacó Tenma.

\- ¡"Espantapájaros" y flojo!. Exclamó más fuerte Kazuya.

\- ¡"Burro con Alas"!. Añadió Tenma y en ese momento, ambos chicos recibieron un sartenazo cada uno.

\- Yo se los advertía. Dijo Rin, quien portaba esa sartén, asumiendo la responsabilidad de los golpes dados.

\- ¡Auch!. Se sobaron ambos amigos sus cabezas y de ahí se dirigieron hacia los grupos.

\- Deben estar cansados, ¿por qué no se quedan con nosotros aquí?. Les invitó Kazuya y ellos aceptaron.

Refugiados en los bosques de coníferas, los grupos acababan de conocer ahora a Rin Kido y a Tenma Zala, ¿qué historia del Pasado guardaban ambos?. Todas estas preguntas iban a ser respondidas a su tiempo.

* * *

 **Y aquí los tenemos, Rin Kido y Tenma Zala, OC pertenecientes a mi amigo y seguidor FreedomGundam96, muchas gracias, amigo, una vez más por esto :3.**

 **Ahora bien: ¿Por qué tanto bosque pongo?. La verdad he tomado modelos a los bosques de mi país, en especial a los del Sureste de la Provincia de Buenos Aires, en la zona de la Costa Atlántica Austral y los de las Sierras de Córdoba, los cuales, en mi opinión, "mágicos", llamativos, llenos de historias y los plasmé aquí. Además de tanto jugar al "Warcraft III" y el "Frozen Throne", la verdad también quedas con la cabeza llena de material muy bueno. Además también he mencionado a Ilias y Regulus, me parecía genial rendir tributo a ellos, poniéndolos como los "Guardianes" de los Bosques.**

 **Aprovecho para saludar a todos los seguidores, en especial FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, Dope17, Sam The Stormbringer, Guest y Coven.**

 **En el capítulo que viene habrá otro flashbacks, pero éste mostrará la historia de Rin y Tenma. No se vayan a perderlo :D, también en dicho capítulo, veremos a los grupos y la relación amistosa que tendrán con Kazuya y sus amigos :D.**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene y que tengan todos un buen día Viernes de mi parte.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: **Flashbacks:** Todo estaba sumido en la más pura de las calmas, pero no eran de las tranquilas y que uno podía estar a salvo, no, esto era distinto, todo lo contrario, ya que dentro de una casa, allí se encontraba oculto el joven Tenma Zala, ¿pero de quién? ¿quién estaba persiguiéndolo? ¿qué era lo que le querían hacer?. Se escabulló en su habitación y puso el oído contra la puerta para oír lo que estaba pasando en la planta baja, donde allí se podían oír los desgarradores gritos de sus padres, quienes eran asesinados a sangre fría por un batallón de "Plagados", los cuales estaban al mando de varias de las Unloud y los "Sin Rostro", quienes los torturaron de una manera imposible de describir, para luego darles muerte.

\- _Busquen por la casa, puedo sentir el dulce aroma de un chico por aquí._ Escuchó la voz de una de aquellas rivales, la cual daba esas órdenes a sus Soldados y éstos comenzaban a registrar por todo el inmueble, en busca de Tenma.

El muchacho sentía que debía escapar, pero ¿cómo? ¿hacia dónde?. En ese momento vio la ventana, la cual abrió rápidamente y comenzó a bajar con una soga que se había armado, pero debía ser rápido, los "Plagados" se darían cuenta de su presencia.

\- _"Tengo que ser rápido, estos tipos se darán cuenta y..."_ [El joven miró con horror hacia la ventana que daba a la sala de la casa, allí yacían sus padres, asesinados de la peor manera, casi devorados por aquellas "bestias" y destrozados por un arma contundente, la cual era blandida por una castaña, quien sonrió de manera malvada y se giró para verlo].

\- ¡ALLÍ ESTÁ!. Ordenó UnLynn, mientras que Tenma la miraba con furia, quería llorar, lanzarse encima de ella y hacerle sufrir el mismo daño que le hizo a su familia, pero ¿cómo podía pelear?. Él no estaba en condiciones para un combate, además de que el enemigo lo superaba en número y un intento de pelar significaría la muerte, el suicidio, así que lo único que pudo ser fue lanzarse y comenzar a correr de allí, fuera del enemigo, llorando por sus padres asesinados a sangre fría.

UnLynn salió de la casa y lo observó en su retirada, se comenzó a reír de forma malvada, egoísta, quería atraparlo, tenerlo de "juguete" para un buen rato y en especial gozar con ese chico, pero se tuvo que contener, no era el momento, aunque su lado violento le terminó ganando y comenzó a perseguirlo, como un león a una pobre gacela que huía desesperada de la muerte.

\- ¡No huyas! ¡Jejejeje, no huyas porque es inútil, tú serás mío!. Gritó aquella mujer, la cual preparó el bate de baseball, listo para darle un golpe mortal y así divertirse con él, satisfacer sus deseos más profundos y luego destrozarlo como una casa en medio de un huracán o un tornado.

Tenma corría todo lo que su cuerpo podía permitirle, la anatomía humana, el físico de una persona tiene sus limitaciones comparado con alguien que estaba bajo los efectos de un Virus y que la convertía casi en una especie de "Deidad", llena de odio hacia la Humanidad y con el deseo de destruir a ese bando porque los considera débiles.

El joven, por unos momentos, logró perderla de vista y se ocultó tras una edificación abandonada, donde pudo tomar un respiro y tratar de analizar lo que estaba pasando: Sus padres estaban muertos, esa psicópata UnLoud iba tras él y lo único que podía hacer era resguardarse en algún sitio por unos minutos o máximo unas horas, pero cuando creía estar a salvo, escuchó unos pasos que venían desde la ventana de aquel edificio, se giró con terror en su ser y para su horrenda sorpresa se encontró con UnLynn, la cual derribó la pared y se lanzó encima suyo.

\- Espero que estés listo, porque voy a gozar mucho contigo. Juró la chica, lista para aprovecharse de su inferioridad física, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, alguien llegó y la detuvo.

\- ¡Déjalo!. Escuchó una voz y de ahí se volteó la rival para ver a Dino, quien venía con Kazumi de Eqquleus.

\- Oh, pero sí es el "Escuadrón Suicida", ¿quién es "Deadshot"? Ah, ya veo, jejee y la enana hace de Harley Quinn, ¿no es así?. Preguntó UnLynn con burla en su voz, pero en ese momento, Kazumi se le lanzó contra ella.

\- ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Yo por lo menos no tengo unos pechos gigantes como los tuyos!. Respondió la chica de cabellos negro, cosa que hizo enojar a la deportista, quien empezó el combate con su bate.

\- ¡Te voy a destrozar la cabeza, Enana de Jardín!. Juró ella, pero mientras que Dino sacaba a Tenma de aquella casa, no vio UnLynn que Kazumi estaba preparando un golpe contra ella.

\- Adelante, pero antes: ¿Un poco de viento?. Preguntó la peli negra con una sonrisa de victoria hacia la UnLoud.

\- ¿Qué?. Quedó ella confundida.

\- Lo que oíste: ¡"TORNADO ALPHA"! . Lanzó la muchacha su ofensiva contra UnLynn, la cual consistía en la formación de unos anillos de viento azul, los cuales inmovilizaba al enemigo mientras que concentraba su Cosmos al máximo en su puño izquierdo. Una vez listo, se lanzaba contra su oponente como si fuera un tornado azul, el cual causaba un daño severo al enemigo. Cosa que le terminó por pasar a la deportista, quien fue atrapada y lanzada contra las paredes del edificio, las cuales cedieron y la dejaron atrapada bajo los escombros.

\- ¡Listo, vámonos, Kazumi!. Pidió Dino, viendo que ya tenían a Tenma a salvo, salieron los tres de allí, dejando a UnLynn bajo los escombros, pero la hermana de Kazuya quería darle un último "recuerdo".

\- Y esto es por decirme enana. Sentenció ella y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, dejándole un ojo morado.

Pronto, los tres personajes escaparon de aquel edificio, dejando atrás a UnLynn, ella los quería perseguir pero se distrajo con otras "actividades", pronto los encontraría y haría sufrir, además de maldecirlos y desearles lo peor a todos ellos.

* * *

Por otra parte, hacia el Este de la ciudad, allí se encontraba aquella pelirroja que huía aterrada de un batallón de "Plagados", los cuales querían "divertirse" con ella, hacerla sufrir, torturarla, cosa que estaban logrando, ya que la rodearon en un callejón y sin darle oportunidad de fuga, la pobre Rin solo veía que su única opción era luchar contra aquel grupo, aunque fuera superada en número.

\- No vayan a matarla hasta que yo haya probado el gusto de su carne. Intervino UnLeni UnLoud, la cual apareció en los Cielos con sus alas de mariposa, descendiendo de forma "majestuosa" frente a los Soldados y de ahí se giraba hacia la asustada pelirroja, quien temblaba del miedo, ella se le acercó y lamió su rostro, probando lo que más deseaba.

\- ¿Y qué tal está, Señorita UnLeni?. Preguntó uno de los "Plagados".

\- Jejeje, deliciosa, creo que me divertiré mucho contigo antes de probarte. ¿No te parece?. Preguntó UnLeni a Rin, mientras que la sujetaba de los cabellos y ella intentaba zafarse, quería golpearla.

\- ¡Owwww, pobre, la niña quiere irse!. Se burló uno de los "Plagados".

\- ¡Jajajaja! Tú no te irás a ninguna parte, los Humanos como tú merecen la peor de las muertes. Dijo la rubia UnLoud pero en medio de las burlas, no notaron que alguien los estaba espiando desde los edificios en llamas.

\- ¡Déjenla en paz, malditos "Plagados"!. Escucharon ellos una voz y desde la terraza de uno de ellos vieron a Kazuya de Pegaso, el cual voló en picada hacia ellos.

\- ¡Ohhh, pero si es el "Burro con Alas", maten a ese idiota!. Ordenó UnLeni con burla y odio hacia Kazuya, pero cometió el error de insultarlo de esa manera.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices "Burro con Alas", hueca?! ¡TOMEN ESTO: "ESPADA SEED DELTA"!. Exclamó el peli negro y les lanzó una potente ofensiva, la cual era similar a la "Excalibur" de Shura, la imagen que se veía era una espada de color blanco con el fino verde esmeralda y el mango negro.

Este ataque dio en el blanco, decapitando a todos los "Plagados" y llegando a cortarle parte de las alas de mariposa a Unleni, la cual tuvo que retirarse de allí, no era momento de enfrentarse contra el Caballero de Pegaso, quien salvó a Rin, tomándola en sus brazos y llevándola consigo hacia un sitio seguro.

\- Gracias por salvarme, Mi Héroe, Mi Caballero. Le agradeció la pelirroja, dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico, quien quedó completamente sonrojado por el amor.

* * *

Tenma y Rin se habían unido a la "Resistencia" contra las Unloud, al principio eran muchos los presentes pero con el correr del tiempo y la intensificación de la guerra, el grupo quedó reducido a solo ellos, a los recién nombrados, los últimos en caer, mejor dicho en morir en el campo de batalla fue Dino, quien se sacrificó por sus amigos en el combate contra UnLuna y la enfermedad de Yukiko que había empeorado hasta llegar a un nivel irreversible, llevaron a Kazuya a entrar en la depresión, pero gracias a Rin, él logró recuperarse, salir adelante y juró que acabaría junto con Kazumi, ella y sus amigos, a las Unloud, las derrotarían y volvería la paz al Mundo.

Además de eso, Tenma se había convertido en el hermano adoptivo de Rin, quien siempre se preocupó por él cuando iba a los combates contra los "Plagados", muchas veces regresaba herido y de gravedad, pero siempre ella lograba salvarlo con su "Cosmos Curativo".

(Man of the World, OST de Naruto Shippuuden)

\- Por ellos, por nuestros amigos y familias, asesinados vilmente por las Unloud y sus monstruos, nosotros vamos a terminar con esta maldita guerra, cumpliremos con el papel que nos fue encomendado. ¡No caeremos ante la oscuridad y la tragedia, ni tampoco a la manipulación, porque nuestra unión es fuerte y resistirá a estos embates! ¡Vamos a vivir, vamos a sobrevivir a esto y traeremos el Futuro que tanto esperamos para todos nosotros!. Nuestros seres queridos no murieron en vano, ellos nos apoyan desde allá arriba, bajo las Estrellas y las Constelaciones que nos representan, nos están dando su aliento, su respaldo y nos fallaremos. Acabaremos con las Unloud y con todo aquel que esté con ellas. Dio Kazuya su discurso ante ellos, tras haber salido de la depresión, sintiéndose mejor y con ello, llevando ánimos de que lograrían salir victoriosos.

* * *

 **Y aquí les traigo el nuevo flashback de los últimos dos OC pertenecientes a FreedomGundam96, Rin Kido y Tenma Zala, además de poner este tema que me recomendó mi amigo, al cual le agradezco un montón, ya en el capítulo que viene veremos la instalación y relación que tendrán los grupos con los hermanos y amigos de ellos, mientras que se van preparando para la pronta batalla contra las Unloud, la cual no tardará en llegar.**

 **Aprovecho para saludar a todos los presentes y desearles a todos un buen fin de semana de mi parte. Nos estamos viendo :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Ya estaban conocidos los personajes, el tablero de ajedrez del destino tenía a todos sus Peones y Reyes listos para la futura movida que harían contra el enemigo, por ahora iban a pasar unos días en los bosques de coníferas, a salvo del peligro que representaban las Unloud y sus Aliados, había paz en aquellas regiones, un aire puro rodeado de aquel Cosmos que formaban los antiguos Santos de Oro del Siglo XVIII, Ilias y Regulus de Leo, quienes protegían los bosques del peligro de una invasión.

\- Bueno, ¿se presentan, amigos? ¿O son tímidos?. Preguntó Tenma a las hermanas Loud, las cuales estaban sorprendidas junto con Lincoln y los demás de ver a aquellos chicos portar las Armaduras de Bronce.

\- Mucho gusto y no, no somos tímidas, tranquilos. Mi nombre es Lori de Wyvern, una de las Tres Juezas del Infierno junto con Rick, Morty y Summer y mis otras dos hermanas. Se presentó la rubia.

\- Leni de Grifos, espero que seamos grandes amigos. Dijo la chica rubia y dulce.

\- Luan de Garuda, jajaja, mucho gusto. Dijo la castaña, mientras que le daba a Tenma un apretón de manos, pero éste fue eléctrico por aquel pequeño aparato que tenía guardado en su mano.

\- Luna de la Esfinge, espero que les guste el rock. Añadió a su presentación la castaña rockera.

\- Por supuesto, puedes tocar aquí. Dijo Rin con su dulce voz.

\- Lynn de la Harpía, mucho gusto, chicos. Añadió la castaña deportista, pero Tenma la miró con desconfianza, ya que le hacía recordar a la UnLoud que mató a sus padres.

\- Mucho gusto. Sonrió el chico, reconociendo que aquella chica no era una amenaza para él ni para su hermana.

\- Mi nombre es Lucy Loud, Pandora del Siglo XVIII, Comandante en Jefe de los Ejércitos de Hades. Se presentó ahora la peli negra gótica, quien estaba junto con Chloe Park de Heinstein, la Segunda Pandora y los Tres Jueces del Infierno, Rick de Wyvern, Morty de Grifos y Summer de Garuda, éstos cuatro representaban a los Magistrados del Siglo XX. Sumado a que su presentación asustó al pobre Tenma, quien casi se desmaya.

\- Nosotras somos Lola de Hypnos y Lana de Thanatos, las Diosas Gemelas y Consejeras Imperiales de Hades. Entraron en escena las dos gemelas ante los hermanos, quienes quedaron sorprendidos.

\- Lisa de Balrog, Jueza Interina. Añadió de forma fría la científica.

\- Alexander de Mefistófeles-Kairos, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y Dios del Tiempo. Terminó de presentarse el peli blanco-plateado, cosa que sorprendió a Tenma.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Bobby Santiago de Bennu, Protector del Señor Hades. Se presentó el mexicano.

\- Ronnie Anne de Lyacon, la Estrella Celeste del Crimen. Añadió la hermana de Bobby.

\- Clyde de Murciélago. Finalizó el moreno y mejor amigo de Lincoln.

Una vez que cada uno de los grupos dio su presentación, mejor dicho el de Lincoln. sorprendía bastante el número de integrantes de aquella familia americana, ¿acaso seguían existiendo esas "familias conejo" todavía?.

\- Vaya, estoy sorprendido, Kazuya, pero en dónde los encontraste. Preguntó Tenma al chico peli negro, el cual mantenía distancia de las chicas Loud.

\- En las ruinas del Santuario, habían derrotado a un grupo de incursiones enemigo. Contó el muchacho, quien le contó además de la pelea que habían tenido contra los "Plagados".

\- ¿No los siguieron?. Preguntó Rin con un tono de preocupación.

\- Tranquila, Rin, aquí nadie puede ingresar, además he visto el poder de ellos, tienen la capacidad y el potencial para destruir a los enemigos, para eso debemos unirnos en esta guerra y aplastar a las Unloud. Llevó Kazuya la calma a ella, mientras que observaban a cada uno de los grupos, algunos como los Caballeros Dorados habían comenzado a entrenar, algunos de ellos, otros como Shaka se hallaban meditando, mientras que otros como Milo y Camus estaban recorriendo los bosques para comprobar que no hubieran enemigos infiltrados en las filas.

En aquellos momentos, Tenma se acercó hacia Alexander, aún recordaba el momento en que aquel bosnio se le había reído por su delgadez y no pensaría en dejarle pasar ese golpe, así que lo fue a encarar.

\- ¿Así que tú eres el Dios del Tiempo?. Preguntó el amigo de Kazuya.

\- Sí, así es. Respondió el joven bosnio, mientras que fumaba un cigarrillo y con una mueca de gracia, expulsó el humo contra el rostro del muchacho.

Tenma sentía que se ahogaba por el humo que había recibido de aquel cigarrillo, lo miró con odio pero se llevó la sorpresa de que Alexander le estaba sonriendo de esa manera tan aterradora, mostrando esos colmillos afilados, toda una hilera blanca y resplandeciente como filosas cuchillas o perlas de una Corona. Se contuvo pero finalmente cedió.

\- ¿Así que me dijiste "Espantapájaros"? Y tú pareces un Demonio con esos ojos rojo escarlata, ¿acaso no has devorado almas?. Preguntó el chico pero en ese momento, Kazuya se llevó las manos a la cara, viendo que su amigo había cometido un terrible.

\- ¿A quién le dices "Demonio"?. Preguntó el Dios del Tiempo, levantándose del tronco de árbol donde estaba sentado.

\- _Voy a preparar la tumba._ Dijo Máscara de Muerte.

\- Me uno. Añadió Lucy y fue con el italiano, pero en ese momento, vieron que Alexander estaba mirando al chico que estaba enfrentando.

\- Yo...yo...yo solo lo dije porque lo que me dijo antes fue bastante...Intentaba razonar Tenma con él, pero el Teniente bosnio le puso su dedo índice en los labios.

\- Odio que me llamen "Demonio", ya vengo desde el Presente con la histérica de la Tía Ruth y los familiares de los chicos que me dicen "Demonio", "Demonio Escarlata", "Lucifer", pero, jejeje, pero yo les enseñaré muy pronto que deberían temerle a un Dios y a un Emperador. Sentenció Alexander, quien se dio la vuelta y hacía despliegue de su orgullo, aunque no quería quitarle categoría a Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces cancelamos el funeral?. Preguntó Lucy, quien tomó por sorpresa a Tenma, el cual cayó en los brazos de Kazumi.

\- Todo está bien, gente, no hay de qué preocuparse, el "Patas de Chichicuilote" y yo estamos en paz. Llevó Alexander la calma a los presentes.

\- Sí, así es, nosotros...¡Oye!. Exclamó Tenma a lo último, molesto por esa ofensa, pero se contuvo.

Mientras que la calma volvía al grupo luego de ese "incidente", el cual llamó la atención de Luan y así podría tener suficiente material para sus chistes y bromas, los chicos decidieron que se quedarían allí con el grupo de Kazuya y así recuperarían fuerzas para iniciar el viaje hacia Royal Woods.

\- Les agradecemos que nos dejen quedarnos con ustedes, esperemos no ser una molestia. Dijo Mordecai hacia Kazuya, quien se les acercó.

\- Tranquilos, ustedes son nuestros invitados, somos amigos, no tienen nada de qué temer, quédense aquí con nosotros y así atacaremos juntos a las Unloud. Dijo el chico, quien llevó la calma a todos los grupos, viendo que una alianza era lo mejor que podía hacerse contra el enemigo.

* * *

No sabían qué hora era, el Sol se hallaba en lo alto, tal vez eran las 12:00 del mediodía o estaban ya por la mitad de la tarde, el viento movía las hojas y las ramas de los árboles, algunas caían y llenaban el suelo con esa "alfombra natural", la tranquilidad era perfecta para Shaka, quien comenzó a meditar mientras que Lynn aprovechaba para jugar al fútbol americano junto con Lincoln, Lana, Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen y Aldebaran, cosa para era buena idea entretenerse un rato y olvidar las batallas y tragedias, ya habían tenido demasiado.

\- Esta tierra es muy hermosa, muy parecida de donde vengo. Dijo Alexander a Kazuya.

\- Sí, los bosques han sido un excelente refugio de las Unloud y sus monstruos, hay destinos más terribles que el de vivir en las ciudad bajo su vigilancia. Contó el chico en aquellos momentos, mientras que el peli blanco-plateado se sentaba a su lado.

\- ¿Cómo empezó todo esto, Kazuya?. Preguntó el joven de Bosnia-Herzegovina.

El peli negro tragó saliva al tener que recordar esos momentos, se puso serio, pero no podía engañar a sus invitados, debía contarles toda la verdad ocurrida en el Pasado, si podía decirse aquello lo ocurrido en esa Dimensión. El chico se sentó al lado de Alexander y comenzó con el relato.

\- Fue todo de forma repentina, una especie de "Efecto Dominó" por todo el Mundo, dicen que el epicentro fue en Royal Woods, Michigan, EEUU, aquí no estábamos enterados de nada pero poco a poco las cosas se empezaron a complicar. Un día, llegaron ellas, sin previo aviso y comenzaron a masacrar a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino, no tenían piedad ni sobre las familias, simplemente las mataban como si fueran cucarachas. Entre...entre los caídos estaba mi mama, Setsuko, ella fue asesinada a sangre fría, nos sacó de la casa a Kazumi, a Yukiko y a mí, pero a ella la asesinaron como un animal. Desde ese día juramos terminar con las Unloud y con los "Plagados", pero la guerra se nos hacía más violenta, sanguinaria y muchos de nuestros amigos que combatían al lado nuestro murieron, los dos últimos en irse fueron Dino, quien se sacrificó por nosotros y Yukiko, ella murió por su enfermedad que la atormentaba desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora solo quedamos Kazumi, Tenma, Rin y yo, el resto ha muerto, pero sus muertes no quedarán en vano, porque les pondremos fin a esta guerra, pero antes, antes de acabar con las Unloud, debemos recuperar el Santuario, no podemos permitir que estas basuras profanen un sitio sagrado, ella están enterrados los caídos en esta guerra. Si liquidamos a los "Plagados" de aquí, los acompañaremos a Royal Woods y de ahí acabaremos con esta amenaza de una buena vez. Le contó Kazuya toda la historia de lo ocurrido en aquel tiempo a Alexander, éste cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, recordando a sus amigos caídos junto con su hermana y su madre.

\- Las odias, ¿no es así?. Preguntó el bosnio.

\- Es un sentimiento combinado: Es odio, furia, venganza, mi deseo es verlas muertas a esas malditas, por su culpa Dino y Yukiko murieron, se divierten con el sufrimiento de las personas, nos ven como basuras pero juro, como te dije, que no permitiré que lastimen a Kazumi, a Rin y a mis amigos, lo juro por mi Constelación Guardiana. Hizo esa promesa, levantándose del suelo y mirando hacia los Cielos.

\- Todos triunfaremos, te lo prometo. Juró Alexander y de ahí sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

\- ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó Kazuya.

\- Tranquilo, es una pequeña punzada, no es nada, ¿sabes?. El Cosmos mío proviene de mi corazón, desde lo más profundo y siento que cuando lo libero, es como si fuera una obra de Ópera. Le contó sobre esa "bendición-maldición" que llevaba el bosnio consigo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué dices que es una bendición y una maldición a la vez?. Preguntó Kazuya, quien se sintió interesado en eso.

\- No lo sé, pero siempre lo sentí, desde que inicié en el Pasado ese camino, al principio con miedos a lo que podría pasarme, me convertí en un Dios, un Emperador del Este, pero a la vez este poder se convierte en una bendición y maldición a la vez. Presiento que cuando llegue el combate contra las Unloud, daré todo por ella. Se refirió Alexander a Leni, la cual estaba conversando con Rin y admirando las flores que habían allí, armándose un collar de las mismas y con la ayuda de la novia de Kazuya.

\- Darías todo por ella, la amas. Señaló el chico.

\- Sí, no hay un día en el que no me canse de verla, la amo con todo mi corazón y si algo le llegara a pasar, no les tendré piedad a las Unloud, las masacraría y si muero, antes de que lo hagan, cantaré mi más alta nota musical de ópera y lo sentirán todos en el corazón, mandaré al Infierno al enemigo que se me tope en mi camino, jejeje, le tengo un cariño enorme a _"El Cazador Furtivo"_ de Carl María Von Weber, es una de mis Óperas favoritas. Mostró Alexander ese lado protector y que daría todo por ella, por su querida Leni.

\- Sí, bueno, yo con ellas no me acerco. Habló de forma fría Kazuya, quien se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia otra parte de los bosques, ya que mantenía la distancia con las chicas Loud.

\- Oye, no son el enemiga, ellas son buenas, además aman a su hermano, no solo en el sentido fraternal, sino también, bueno, tú sabes. No desconfíes, son diferentes a las Unloud. Intentó Alexander en convencerlo.

\- ¿Te refieres a...? Uffffff, sentí ñañaras en el occipusio al escuchar eso, incesto, bueno, no se los discutiré, si ellas lo aman en todos los modos, no me meto, jejeje, pero como dije, Alex, mantengo mi distancia con las Loud. Le hizo recordar Kazuya, él no se podía acercar a ellas por los recuerdos que le traían a las Unloud y del peligro que representaban.

\- Lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente. Comprendió el peli blanco-plateado y de ahí se quedó observando el juego de fútbol americano que estaban llevando a cabo los chicos.

\- ¡Oye, Kazuya, únete al juego, vamos!. Le envió Mordecai la invitación al chico para que se les uniera.

\- Pero...Iba a decir él, ya que quería estar un rato con Rin.

\- No te preocupes, ve a divertirte un poco, además Leni y yo estamos haciendo unos lindos collares y pulseras de flores, cuando terminemos, te los mostraré. Prometió Rin, quien dejó al chico sonrojado y embobado por su belleza.

\- Está...está bien, voy. Dijo con un tono sonriente y evitaba que le vieran sus mejillas sonrojadas, salvo Leni, quien se dio cuenta de ello.

Rin sonrió al ver a su novio que se sentía mejor, en el sentido moral y psicológico, había pasado duros momentos cuando Yukiko murió y el sacrificio de Dino a manos de UnLuna, estaba más activo que nunca pero siempre se preocupaba por él, en especial cuando había que partir al frente de guerra.

\- Como que te preocupas mucho por él. Dijo Leni con un tono dulce en su voz.

Rin respiró hondo, sabía bien que su amiga no estaba mintiendo.

\- Sí, en especial cuando va a la guerra con mi hermano y Kazumi, estas últimas batallas se han vuelto mucho más violentas y temo por su seguridad. Contó la chica aquella verdad.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, yo también me preocupo por Lincoln y por mis hermanas, aunque ellas no parecen que a mí me pase algo, solamente me piden siempre lo mismo "Leni, hazte cargo de los condenados", "¿Por qué estás leyendo revistas de moda, ¡tienes un trabajo que hacer!", "Leni, ¿puedes archivar esto?". Dios, me tienen siempre como la Secretaria, encima casi todos mis juicios los lleva a cabo Lisa porque dice que todavía "no estoy completamente solidificada" para enjuiciar, no sé a qué se refiere pero es obvio que no les gusta que esté en mi Tribunal y me mandan a archivar papeles viejos. Solo hay alguien que siempre se preocupa por mí y ahí está. Contó Leni sobre su experiencia en el Imperio de los Muertos y señaló al joven peli blanco-plateado, el cual se hallaba observando la Naturaleza y meditaba en paz.

\- Jejeje, te gusta Alexander, ¿no es así?. Preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

Leni se sonrojó, en especial cuando miraba a Alexander.

\- Él...jeje, es mi Ángel. Dijo ella con sus mejillas carmesí.

\- ¿De la Guarda?. Parece serlo. Preguntó la pelirroja, mientras que daba unos toques a las cadenas y pulseras de flores.

\- De la Guarda sí, pero también es mi Ángel de la Muerte. Mencionó la rubia Loud, cosa que dejó helada a la novia de Kazuya.

\- ¿De la Muerte?. Quiso saber la pelirroja ante semejante respuesta.

\- Por su Pasado, la pérdida de su familia en Sarajevo, en nuestra Dimensión, no sé aquí habrá otro Alexander, pero mientras que él esté conmigo, me siento segura, siempre me está protegiendo junto con mis hermanas. Se preocupa mucho por mí y cuando empezó mucho tiempo antes de conocerme, su camino para ser un Dios del Tiempo, al principio temía porque podía morir pero luego reconoció que lo hizo por las personas que ama. Te lo resumo de una, Rin: Siento que estoy en los brazos de un Ángel. Contó Leni la historia de su novio, cosa que le llamó la atención a la pelirroja.

\- Me alegra mucho de eso, bueno, aquí nunca he visto ni conocido a alguien llamado Alexander pero mi historia, bueno, es trágica. Comenzó ella.

\- Oh, lo lamento mucho. Mostró la rubia sus disculpas.

\- No te preocupes, no hubiera sobrevivido sin la ayuda de Kazuya, él me salvó de los "Plagados"; esos malditos querían lastimarme de la peor manera e incluso hablaban de comerse mi carne, fue horrendo ya que me cercaron en un callejón y cuando pensé que iba a morir, llegó mi Santo de Bronce, Kazuya, él destruyó a esos infelices, los destrozó y me rescató de ese callejón. Me uní a la Resistencia para combatir contra las Unloud y sus Aliados, aquí fue donde conocí a Tenma, él se convirtió en mi hermano adoptivo, sus padres fueron asesinados por los "Plagados" dirigidos por una de las Unloud, Dino le salvó la vida y cuando él se sacrificó por nosotros y luego Yukiko murió por su enfermedad, Kazuya entró en la depresión pero gracias a mi ayuda, él logró salir adelante y ahora estamos más unidos y listos para terminar con esta maldita guerra. Será un gran honor pelear a tu lado, Leni, contigo, tus hermanas, Lincoln y los demás, lograremos triunfar. Le contó Rin toda su historia, la de su hermano adoptivo y todas las penurias que habían tenido que pasar.

\- Así será, amiga, así será. Prometió la rubia Loud.

* * *

Por su parte, Lincoln se hallaba listo para descansar un rato, quería cerrar los ojos y recuperar fuerzas tras todo lo ocurrido, fue entonces que se recostó en una cama o hamaca paraguaya, donde comenzó a cerrar los ojos y en ese momento, mientras que dormía, llegaron Luna y Luan, quienes se le quedaron viendo a su amado hermano, a su querido Emperador del Inframundo.

\- Shhh, no lo despertemos, durmamos a su lado. Pidió Luna a la comediante de la familia.

\- Sí, owww, se ve tan tierno durmiendo. Dijo Luan, mientras que se acomodaba a ambos lados, acostándose a su lado y durmiendo un rato con él.

\- Sí, tú lo has dicho, hermana, por él daríamos todo, incluso nuestras vidas. Mencionó la rockera, quien se quedó dormida junto con Luan, al lado de su hermanito.

* * *

 **Aquí les traigo otro capítulo, sé que dirán que puede ser un poco aburrido y se preguntarán por las batallas, el Loudcest e incluso el Lemon, bueno, les diré que me tomaré el tiempo para ir haciendo lo que me comprometí, todo a su tiempo, además estoy con otros fics, hace poco salió el nuevo capítulo del manga de "Saintia Shö" y estuvo bomba, ¿qué se puede esperar de estos genios?. Dios, fue muy bueno y encima se acercan momentos culminantes del mismo.**

 **Por otro lado, hoy empezaré con el capítulo 17 y de ahí haré una pequeña, ya que tengo que seguir con el otro "Episodio G", donde están involucrados Miraculous LadyBug con Saint Seiya y GTA, así que estaré alejado por unos días o una semana del fic de "Asesinos". para así empezar con mis otros proyectos, en especial los tan ansiados fics de Loudcest que prometí en Julio (Lori, Lola, Lana, Luan, Lisa, Lily pero ya crecida, además de continuar con las otras parejas como Lynn, Leni, Lucy y Luna).**

 **Quiero agradecerle a FreedomGundam96 por los personajes suyos y ahora el rival que va aparecer en esta historia, también a Banghg por darme el permiso de que aparezca Nega y también para El Legendario, chicos, se les agradezco de corazón y espero que este fic les siga gustando, porque de ahora en adelante, de a poco, las cosas se irán poniendo más que interesantes, créanme, esto se va a poner súper bomba :D.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este capítulo, disfrútenlo y nos estamos viendo en el que viene. Que tengan todos un buen día Domingo de parte mía y hasta la próxima :D.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Lincoln se hallaba profundamente dormido y con Luan y Luna a su lado, quienes le hacían compañía a su amado Emperador del Inframundo, mientras que otros aprovechaban para recuperar fuerzas, en la mente del joven peli negro podía sentirse una presencia, la cual no estaba en esa Dimensión, sino que venía de otras mucho más alejadas.

\- _"Pronto, muy pronto, Mi Querido Lincoln, muy pronto nos veremos cara a cara, ¿Lincoln?, no, ese "nombre Humano" ya no existe, estás fusionado, unido, apegado a Hades, mejor me dirijo hacia ti de esta manera: Muy pronto nos veremos a cara a cara, Emperador Hades"._ Decía aquella misteriosa voz, la cual estaba hablándole desde la lejanía, incitando a que el muchacho fuera a buscarlo pero por ahora no era momento, necesitaban prepararse, la futura Batalla del Santuario iba a estallar y de ahí partirían hacia Royal Woods, Michigan, donde enfrentarían a las Unloud.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Presente, en el Santuario de Athena, los Caballeros que se habían quedado allí habían logrado eliminar la amenaza que representaban los "Plagados", por ahora la seguridad había sido restablecida, pero no podían bajar la guardia ante el peligro que simbolizaban las Unloud y sus fuerzas enemigas, debían mantener cerrado todo el sitio y montar guardia en caso de que volvieran a atacarlos.

\- Pase lo que pase, nadie baja la guardia, ¿queda claro?. Preguntó Bart a sus amigos y éstos asintieron, ellos estaban a cargo de vigilar junto con los otros Dorados las 12 Casas más el Santuario de cualquier aparición enemiga.

\- ¡Sí!. Exclamaron sus amigos, mientras que Seiya se mostraba preocupado por Saori y por la seguridad de sus Aprendices, lo mismo sus amigos.

\- ¿Crees que hayan llegado a salvo?. Preguntó la Diosa a su nuevo Protector.

\- Estoy seguro que sí, tienen una gran energía, una unión inquebrantable. No te preocupes, yo nunca dejaré que nadie te lastime. Prometió el castaño de Sagitario, mientras que hacía su juramento de estar a su lado y cuidarla junto con sus amigos.

* * *

Volviendo a la Dimensión Distópica, el juego había terminado, Lynn y los demás se retiraban tras haber pasado un buen rato con el partido de fútbol americano, ella pasaba junto con Kazumi, riéndose de lo divertido que había sido el encuentro, cosa que habían dejado a Shaka un poco molesto, ya que no había podido concentrarse por los gritos de la deportista y tuvo que buscar otro sitio para meditar en paz.

\- Te veo en un rato, Kazumi, tengo que atender una cosa. Dijo Lynn a su amiga.

\- Ok, te espero. Accedió la peli negra, mientras que ambas tomaban caminos separados, la segunda se dirigió hacia la hamaca donde Lincoln seguía dormido al lado de Luna y Luan.

Se le acercó tranquilamente, en el fondo recordaba todos sus Pecados, sabía bien lo que le había hecho, recordaba el maldito día en el que se atrevió a tratarlo de mala suerte, de que tuvieran que excluirlo de todas las actividades de la familia, alejarlo, impedirle que durmiera en su habitación y que pasara las noches con Charles. Todo empeoró cuando fue lo del traje de ardilla, ahí fue cuando llegaron a un punto sin retorno y al tener esos recuerdos en su mente, solo quería llorar, abrazarlo, pedirle disculpas, sus hermanas la culparon por mucho tiempo por lo ocurrido, aún cuando él recibió el Alma de Hades en su cuerpo y se convirtió en el nuevo Emperador, además de que Abel la criticaba y juzgaba por sus malas acciones.

Llegó hasta la hamaca, Luna y Luan seguían dormidas, se le acercó y pasó su mano por los cabellos de su hermanito, quería disculparse, quería hablarle y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía por el daño que le hizo, sin olvidar cuando fue lo del vídeo para su clase, otro golpe más, pero éste era demoledor, igual que el de una bomba al ser arrojada desde un avión y destruir todo a su paso.

\- _Ojala un día me perdones de verdad, hermanito, tú sabes lo mucho que te quiero, pero...pero...pero fui una tonta, una imbécil por el daño que te hice cuando te acusé de mala suerte, aún me persiguen esos fantasmas, quiero sacármelos de encima pero no puedo, solo sé que estarán conmigo para siempre._ Se disculpó ella en voz baja, sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos, quería volver a como eran las cosas antes de que todo empezara, pero no podía, ya que ese día había desaparecido cuando Athena y Chronos les dieron esa segunda oportunidad.

Se le quedó a su lado, cuidándolo un buen rato hasta que despertara, mientras que se podía oír a los demás en sus actividades, en especial a Kazuya, el cual cortaba leña para la noche y le pedía a Tenma que le diera una mano con la pesca de ese día.

\- ¡Vamos, Tenma, no seas vago y haz algo, por favor!. Pedía el hermano de Kazumi al chico, el cual se hallaba sentado en unos troncos y sin hacer nada al respecto.

\- Ya hice mucho hoy, Kazuya, ¿por qué no se lo pides a otro?. Preguntó Tenma con un tono aburrido.

\- Siempre haces lo mismo, eres un holgazán, perezoso, ¡Espantapájaros!. Le retó el peli negro, cosa que despertó la furia del muchacho, quien se levantó del tronco.

\- ¡¿A quién le llamas "holgazán"?! ¡Habló el que le tiene miedo a su hermanita!. Reaccionó Tenma, defendiéndose de lo que le había dicho el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡Deja de hablar y ponte a trabajar, Espantapájaros!: Le ordenó Kazuya.

\- ¡Burro con Alas!. Le recriminó Tenma.

\- ¡Espantapájaros!. Exclamó el hermano de Kazumi.

\- ¡Burro con Alas!. Atacó de nuevo Tenma.

\- ¡Espanta...!. Cuando iba a terminar de insultarlo, alguien les pidió que se callaran.

\- ¡¿Pueden ir a discutir a otro lugar?! ¡Lincoln está durmiendo!. Les pidió Luna, la cual se despertó de mal humor.

\- Yo me encargo. Apareció Rin de la nada y les dio un sartenazo a ambos chicos, los cuales quedaron inconscientes.

\- ¡Gracias, Rin!. Le agradeció Luna y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- De nada y ahora, tú, Tenma, ayudarás a Kazuya con la leña, mientras que tú, Kazuya, por favor, deja de gritar tanto, el pobre Lincoln está cansado y sus hermanas le hacen compañía. Pidió Rin con amabilidad.

\- Sí, lo prometo. Juró su novio.

\- Bien, ¿y tú, Tenma?. Preguntó su hermana adoptiva.

\- ¿Dónde está la gotera, Señora?. El pobre chico estaba muy mareado por el golpe recibido en su cabeza.

\- Creo que lo captó. Dijo Kazuya y de ahí ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

La tarde iba llegando a su fin, el Sol estaba listo para ocultarse en el Horizonte Oriental, mientras que se podía sentir que la primera noche en Grecia iba a ser totalmente distinta a la del Santuario de su Dimensión. Lincoln abrió los ojos y se encontró con Luna y Luan despiertas, había sentido su calidez, no querían despegarse de él por ningún motivo, le llamaba su atención que sus hermanas formaran parte de su Harem, al principio le costaba comprenderlo pero pronto captó el mensaje.

\- Awwww, qué bien que me hizo esa siesta. Se levantó el muchacho, mientras que se encontraba con Lynn, la cual le tomó de la mano para que bajara de la hamaca.

\- ¿Dormiste bien, hermanito?. Preguntó Luna, quien le dio un tierno beso romántico en los labios a su hermano, cosa que le llamó la atención a los Kobayashi y en especial a Kazuya, mientras que veía a Alexander sonreír hacia ellos y hacer la Señal de la Cruz.

\- Sí, de maravilla. Añadió el chico, mientras que iba con sus hermanas y podía sentirse que la cena se estaba haciendo en aquel lugar.

Ese gesto del Dios del Tiempo hacia las hermanas le llamó la atención a Kazuya, quien se acercó hacia él para preguntarle por qué lo hacía.

\- ¿Para qué la Señal de la Cruz?. Preguntó el joven peli negro.

\- Oh, por nada, jejeje, bueno, hay que rezar, ¿no?, soy Católico. Dijo Alexander con una sonrisa extraña.

\- Pero Luna besó a su hermano en los labios. Señaló aquel romance que tenía la rockera con el Emperador.

\- Todas las hermanas de él, menos Lori, quien está con su novio Bobby y Leni, quien está conmigo, están con él y son parte del Harem. Jejeje, ¿no es bello el amor fraternal?, pero este pasa los límites. Respondió tranquilamente Alexander, quien apoyaba todo ese incesto y dejaba a Kazuya helado pero no quería discutir eso, pero para Kazumi le dio risa cuando el bosnio se refirió al "Amor Fraternal que pasaba los límites", refiriéndose al amor incestuoso.

\- Bueno, de amor de hermanos estoy yo con el "Burro con Alas", pero nuestro amor fraternal es con peleas, jajajaja. Río la hermana menor de Kazuya, cosa que la miró seria.

\- Al menos yo no soy Enana. Añadió el chico y eso la hizo enojar.

\- ¡Al menos no soy un "Burro con Alas"!. Exclamó Kazumi y ambos hermanos volvieron a discutir.

\- Jajajajaja, estos chicos, Dios, qué risa me dan. Río Alexander, mientras que se alejaba de la pelea y se dirigía hacia donde estaban Leni y Rin, la cual iba a buscar su sartén para calmar a Kazuya en su discusión con su hermana menor.

* * *

Pronto fue llegando la noche y con ello estaba la cena, cortesía de los Kobayashi, la cual consistió en pescado asado con unas papas y verduras de las huertas que tenían allí. Para Lola no parecía ser una buena comida, sobre todo por el pescado, pero al final tuvo que ceder, no debía quedar mal con aquella familia que los había invitado a formar parte de su lucha contra el mismo enemigo que combatían.

\- Mmmm, muy bueno, me encantó, felicitaciones a los cocineros. Felicitó Mabel a Kazuya y a Rin por la comida.

\- Y a mí también. Pidió Tenma las felicitaciones.

\- Jejejeje, la próxima ayuda también a Kazuya, no seas flojo, hermano. Pidió Rin al chico, quien quedó sonrojado.

\- Viejo, esta es la mejor comida que he probado en mi vida, tengo que admitirlo, saben cocinar muy bien. Añadió Rigby a los chicos.

\- No fue nada, oigan, ¿ustedes tienen prisa para ir a Royal Woods?. Preguntó Kazuya a los grupos.

\- De hecho sí, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo estarán los enemigos enviando "Plagados", en cualquier momento pueden saltar hacia nuestro Mundo y atacarnos. Comentó Mu de Aries sobre la situación en el Presente.

\- Entiendo, bueno, escuchen, dentro de unos días vamos a recuperar el Santuario, haremos unas tareas de inteligencia y de ahí, iremos todos a Royal Woods, ¿les parece así el plan?. Preguntó el peli negro a todos ellos.

\- No lo veo la mala pata a esto, tienes todo nuestro apoyo. Juró Lincoln hacia ellos.

\- Y la nuestra. Añadieron Mabel y Dipper junto con los "Herederos".

\- Nosotros también les daremos una mano, acabaremos con esta amenaza de una buena vez. Se unieron los Santos de Oro.

\- Sin olvidar la de nosotros y la de los Generales Marinos, las Unloud deberán ser sometidas ante la Justicia. Dieron su palabra Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Nube, Skips, Brady y Mavis.

\- Entonces está decidido: Dentro de tres días asaltaremos el Santuario y de ahí iremos a Royal Woods, es una promesa. Dijo Kazuya y de ahí extendió junto con Kazumi, Rin y Tenma sus manos hacia la fogata, donde hicieron todos el "Juramento" de acabar con el enemigo.

* * *

Pronto fue llegando la hora de irse a descansar, algunos no tenían sueño y montarían guardia, Lincoln se dirigió hacia la hamaca que había encontrado, donde Luna y Luan lo acompañarían, pero en ese momento, también llegó Lynn, quien deseaba estar a su lado.

\- Chicas. Les llamó ella.

\- ¿Sí, hermana?. Preguntó Luna.

\- ¿Hay espacio para una más?. Pidió ella, cosa que se ganó las miradas de ambas hermanas, las cuales no querían problemas.

\- Ven, únete, duerme con Lincoln, él también te quiere a ti, Lucy también está con él. Le invitaron Luna y Luan a unirse al descanso, cosa que ya era cierto, en aquella parte se hallaba la gótica, quien dormía a su lado.

\- ¿Enserio?. Preguntó ella.

\- Adelante, eres nuestra hermana, lo que pasó antes con lo de la mala suerte ya es cosa vieja, jajajaja, vamos. Añadió la comediante, quien la invitó y de ahí ellas se unieron con Lincoln para dormir a su lado.

\- Wow, vinieron todas. Dijo el chico totalmente sonrojado.

\- Jejeje, así es, que descanses, hermanito. Le deseó Luna buenas noches y le dio otro tierno y dulce beso romántico en los labios a Lincoln.

\- Hasta mañana, Mi Emperador. Añadió Luan.

\- Que descanses, Lincoln. Siguió Lucy.

\- Hasta mañana...Lincoln, que descanses. Le deseó Lynn y de ahí también le dio otro dulce beso, al igual que el resto de las hermanas, al joven, quien las abrazó y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Pronto, la mayoría de los grupos quedaron profundamente dormidos, esperando a un nuevo día, pronto se iniciaría el viaje hacia Royal Woods, ahora la situación estaba dando un vuelco importante y con ello, las batallas más serias estaban por comenzar.

* * *

 **Bien, aquí es donde terminan los descansos para los grupos, ahora se prepararán para asaltar el Santuario y como prometo, dentro de poco, tal vez hacia el capítulo que viene, veremos Lemon en esta historia que prometí que lo tendría. Por otra parte, me tomaré un pequeño descanso con este fic-secuela, ya que quiero seguir con otros proyectos y con mis estudios, pero hacia el fin de semana que viene, volveré con otro capítulo nuevo y esta vez habrá de todo, sí, como lo están oyendo, habrá de todo :D.**

 **Mando saludos para todos los seguidores, en especial para FreedomGundam96, Dope17, PoLucy (no te preocupes que Helena la volveremos a ver en el capítulo que viene, el cual estrenaré el Sábado o Domingo de esta semana), Sam The Stormbringer, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Banghg, El Legendario y Marcado, cuídense, Camaradas y nos estamos viendo en próximas aventuras, hasta luego.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Mientras que los grupos descansaban, en parte, en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, en Royal Woods, una sombra se movía en silencio por aquellos pasillos en dirección al Salón del Trono. Era de noche y una feroz tormenta caía sobre aquella ciudad distópica y destruida, los rayos caían a tierra, se podían oír las lamentaciones de los civiles siendo masacrados como pobres criaturas a manos de los "Plagados" y eso era atestiguado por Roland, quien no dejaba de observar toda la carnicería que se desataban por las calles, en el fondo sentía furia pero no podía rebelarse contra el poder al que estaba sujeto.

En ese momento, se giró para ver a aquella persona que iba hacia el Salón del Trono, cruzándose con Paracelse y Alice, los cuales lo miraban de reojo y de ahí se paraba ante ellos.

\- Vengo para hablar con la Señorita. Dijo un joven que aparentaba tener una edad entre 16 o 17 años, pelo azul oscuro cono tonos naranjas, ojos rojos carmesí, piel clara, una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, llevaba puesta sus ropas de civil, las cuales consistían en una camiseta gris con una capa negra, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, también llevaba unos lentes negros.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Raizer?. Preguntó la rubia al joven, quien simplemente la miró con seriedad.

\- Ya se los dije: La Señorita me ha llamado junto con el Patriarca para hablar conmigo.

Ambos no dijeron nada más y le abrieron el paso, las puertas fueron abriéndose de a poco y allí ingresó Raizer, caminando con paso firme y silencioso, dentro del Salón del Trono podían oírse los chaparrones que golpeaban el techo y la cúpula de la misma, mientras que se iluminaba todo el sitio por la actividad eléctrica que había en los Cielos, revelando a las dos figuras de poder que se hallaban en aquel sitial, una sentada y la otra estaba a su lado.

\- Raizer de Zerowing, reportándose, Señorita Tomoe y Patriarca Aiolos. Dijo el muchacho, quien se arrodilló ante ambas personas.

Tomoe se levantó del sitial y lo miró a los ojos, hubo otro momento de calma, ¿qué estaba pasando por aquellos momentos por la mente de la chica?.

\- Bienvenido, Raizer, ¿cómo ha oído la investigación que te mandé?. Preguntó la chica al peli azul oscuro.

\- He estado averiguando sobre los pasos de la "Resistencia", por alguna extraña razón, Kazuya y su grupo poseen las Armaduras con las que han estado destruyendo a los "Plagados". Comentó el joven a ella.

\- Ya veo y las Unloud no veo que estén haciendo algo para enfrentarlo, solo mandan tropas a un matadero, igual que el ganado, pero he decidido tomar una decisión contigo, porque para eso fuiste llamado. Comentó Tomoe, mientras que Raizer permanecía arrodillado y callado, sin emitir ningún sonido al respecto y esperaba el veredicto de su Diosa.

\- Señorita...Iba a decir Aiolos.

\- No, Aiolos, ya están mi decisión tomada: Raizer de Zerowing, a partir de ahora, tú serás mi Protector, te nombre Guardaespaldas mío y de Aiolos, tú solo responderás a mis órdenes, ¿queda claro?. Pero que las Unloud no se enteren, no quiero tener problemas con esas histéricas que buscan a su hermano, ya me están empezando a poner los nervios en alza y no quiero tener que...¿cómo sería la palabra?. Ah sí, ejecutarlas por mis propias manos. Pidió Tomoe a Raizer, el cual simplemente acató la orden y guardó silencio, revisando con anterioridad de que no hubiera ninguna de las mencionas husmeando por los alrededores.

\- Puede confiar en mí, Señorita Tomoe, no le fallaré. Juró el peli azul y de ahí se levantó del suelo.

\- Perfecto, puedes retirarte, muchas gracias, Raizer. Agradeció la Diosa del Caos y de ahí el muchacho salió del Salón del Trono.

* * *

Raizer dejó el Salón del Trono con su paso firme y serio, mientras que cruzaba los mismos pasillos por donde había pasado anteriormente, miraba por ambos lados y allí se encontraban varias de las UnLoud, lo miraban con curiosidad, otras con desprecio, mientras que UnLuan deseaba jugarle una de sus bromas más letales pero no era el momento, ya que aquel joven no toleraba por nada en el Mundo aquellos "juegos infantiles" que le podía hacer la comediante.

Pasó por las celdas donde se encontraba Helena, a pesar de ser prisionera del enemigo, ella permanecía tranquila y aguardaba la llegada de Máscara de la Muerte, estaba segura de que el italiano la rescataría y acabaría con UnLucy de una buena vez, estaba harta de tener que verla y que ella llegara para hacerle la vida imposible, amenazarla con asesinarla y que así sus hermanas se devoraran su cuerpo y su carne, pero aún así, ella se mantenía tranquila en la celda.

\- ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó Raizer, cosa que le llamó la atención a Helena.

\- Sí, gracias. Agradeció ella y en ese momento, el joven le pasó un poco de agua que llevaba consigo y comida.

\- Oculta esto en un buen sitio, que no lo vea. Pidió Raizer, mientras que le entregaba aquellos suministros, eran pocos pero a la vez le durarían a la chica un tiempo.

\- Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho, pero ¿por qué eres bueno conmigo?. Preguntó la chica castaña.

\- Soy el enemigo de ustedes, pero tengo una normal: Sé a quién debo proteger y a quién no, además no tolero a las UnLoud, no participé en las luchas de la "Resistencia" pero aún así tengo a mi enemigo a quien debo derrotar. Solo cuídate y no te dejes descubrir por esas locas, porque no podré hacer mucho, esto es todo lo que pude. Dijo el muchacho, dando a conocer sus reglas en ese "juego" y de ahí se retiraba de las celdas, dejando a Helena con aquella comida y el agua necesaria para su supervivencia.

Helena quería agradecerle a ese hombre, pero inmediatamente guardó la comida y el agua en un pequeño hueco que había en la pared de la prisión, ya que allí estaba viniendo un contingente de los "Plagados" y podía verla.

\- _"Máscara de la Muerte, te estaré esperando. Ten cuidado"._ Pidió la chica por el italiano, sabiendo que vendría a salvarla.

* * *

Por su parte, sobre las ruinas del Santuario, allí estaban los "Plagados" montando guardia, mientras que desde las cimas montañosas que daban hacia aquel lugar, Kazuya de Pegaso observaba con suma cautela al enemigo, con él venían Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen, los Generales Marinos, Lincoln y Alexander, mientras que el resto había quedado en los bosques, ellos estaban montando una operación de inteligencia para ver si el enemigo tenía refuerzos y que otras zonas podían ser vulnerables para atacar.

\- ¿Qué estará diciendo?. Preguntó Rigby, mientras que tenía unos binoculares.

\- Creo que sé lo que dicen: _"Somos una bola de estúpidos y retrasados que le besamos las botas a las Unloud" "Oh, sí, tienes razón, ojala nos caiga un "Meteoro" de Kazuya sobre nuestras cabezas"._ Bromeaba Mordecai, cosa que causó risa en ellos y en Kazuya.

\- Jajajajaja, eso estuvo bueno, chicos. Creo que podemos atacarlos ahora. Dijo el chico de cabellos negros, viendo que estaban en una buena posición.

\- Aguarda, ¿no deberíamos esperar a los demás?. Somos pocos y qué sabemos si están las Unloud allí. Detuvo Nube la idea de marchar hacia la zona enemiga.

\- Nube tiene razón, además, ¿por qué no vinieron las chicas Loud, los "Herederos" y los Santos de Oro?. Los necesitamos. Añadió Eileen, quien fue en defensa de su amiga.

Kazuya simplemente se levantó del suelo y caminó un poco lejos.

\- ¿Quieren esperarlos?. Está bien, no tengo problema, el tema es que no las quiero tener cerca mío a ellas. Mencionó el chico con un poco de molestia.

\- Hey, tranquilo, Kazuya, ¿por qué no quieres tener a mis hermanas cerca?. Ellas no son el enemigo, recuerda. Quiso saber Lincoln el motivo por el cual el joven se mantenía a distancia.

\- Ellas...ellas...ellas me recuerdan a las Unloud. Mencionó Kazuya en el momento donde reveló la verdad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cómo que _"te recuerdan a las Unloud"_?. Le cuestionó Lincoln, ya que eso parecía ser bastante agresivo contra sus hermanas.

\- ¿Acaso tengo que hacerte dibujo, Linc?. Su parecido es igual a las malditas que mataron a mis amigos, provocaron el sacrificio de Dino y provocaron la muerte de mi hermana Yukiko, ¿crees que las perdonaré por lo que nos han hecho?. No, no lo haré, juro que las destrozaré pero antes les haremos sufrir todo el dolor que nos causaron, nos tendrán que rogar que les demos una muerte pacífica pero no va a ser así. Contó el chico toda la verdad.

\- ¿Y estás decidido a lanzarte contra un Ejército enemigo tú solo?. Vamos, viejo, date cuenta, ellas no son el enemigo, las chicas Loud están de nuestro lado, al igual que contigo y Kazumi, ¿no puedes olvidar el Pasado?. Intentó Rigby en convencerlo.

\- Estuve con una depresión por mucho tiempo, de no haber sido por Rin, ¿quién sabe lo que me podría haberme hecho a mí mismo?. Y si, sí tengo que lanzarme contra esos malditos, lo haré yo solo, para proteger a Kazumi, a Rin y a Tenma de ellos, porque fueron esas personas que mataron a los míos, mataron a mi madre ante mis ojos, lo mismo se lo hicieron a Tenma, a Rin, les haré sufrir. Juró Kazuya, pero en ese momento, Lincoln lo detuvo, apoyando su mano en los hombros.

\- Entiendo tu odio, comprendo y siento lo que es perder a alguien que amas, pero así no es la manera, lo que tú haces es reducirte al mismo nivel que las Unloud y eso desean: Nos quieren dividir para así derrotarnos, no podemos bajar la guardia ni tampoco pelearnos, porque sino las muertes de Yukiko, de Dino y de tus amigos y familia habrán sido en vano, así que entiende, Kazuya: Mis hermanas jamás te harán daño. Dio Lincoln sus palabras de apoyo hacia el peli negro, el cual lo pensó a fondo, ¿debía ceder?, ¿tenía que convertirse en un aliado de ellos?. Lo que ese joven le estaba diciendo era verdad, no podían darse por vencidos o hacer a un lado al resto del grupo todo por un distanciamiento del chico con las hermanas Loud.

\- Está bien, Lincoln, te entiendo, entiendo muy bien lo que me has dicho: Haz la llamada, que vengan aquí. Dio finalmente el joven la luz verde que necesitaban para lanzarse al ataque.

\- Así se habla: ¡Lynn!. Sonrió el chico y llamó a su hermana deportista.

\- Lynn de la Harpía, la Estrella Celeste de la Lamentación, reportándose, Señor Hades. Dijo la chica.

\- Me alegra verte: Llama a todas las demás, incluyendo a los Caballeros Dorados y a los "Herederos", vamos a darles su merecido a las Unloud con recuperando el Santuario de aquí. Ordenó el chico, mientras que le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

\- ¡Sí, Señor!. Acató ella la orden y se teletransportó hacia los bosques donde aguardaban todos los demás grupos.

Kazuya se le acercó al Emperador.

\- Tengo Fe en lo que me has dicho y tienes razón: Juntos acabaremos con las Unloud y sus Aliados. Prometió el peli negro, mientras que iban llegando todos los demás.

* * *

Sobre las ruinas del Santuario, los "Plagados" montaban guardia pero lo que no sabían era que ese sitio estaba completamente bajo sitio enemigo, no sabían que éstos avanzaban hacia ellos y con la única misión en su mente: Destruirlos y recuperar ese lugar Sagrado, era como volver a la Época de las Cruzadas con la conquista de "Tierra Santa", Jerusalem y los Santos Lugares.

\- Muy bien, aquí no hay nada, no entiendo por qué las Unlouds quieren que este sitio esté bajo vigilancia, aquí solo hay ruinas y polvo. Quiso saber uno de los enemigos.

\- ¿Qué importa?. Mientras más humanos les entreguemos, más se divertirán esas locas. Añadió su compañero, cuando en ese momento, sintieron una extraña corriente de aire que comenzaba a aumentar y desde los Cielos vieron a alguien que se dirigía hacia ellos.

\- ¡"VIENTOS HURACANADOS"!. Lanzó el General Brady de Caballo Marino su ofensiva, la cual mandó a volar a los enemigos que custodiaban la entrada y de ahí comenzaba la Batalla del Santuario.

\- ¡Al ataque, vamos, amigos!. Ordenó Kazuya, quien dirigía el asalto junto con todos los grupos, lanzándose contra el enemigo, barriendo cada parte de las mismas hasta recuperarlo por completo de las garras de las Unloud.

Pronto la batalla terminó, la victoria fue pura y totalmente para los grupos que luchaban contra ellos, contra los enemigos que habían causado todo un baño de sangre en esa Dimensión y que venían para derrotarlos. Ahora venía la parte más importante de dicha victoria y era la siguiente.

\- Muy bien, les agradecemos de verdad, que nos hayan ayudado, ahora que hemos recuperado el Santuario, se viene la batalla más importante de todas. Dijo Kazuya a todos ellos.

\- Sí, aunque no recuerdo cuál era. Mencionó Leni, cosa que causó una pequeña risa en Alexander, el cual la abrazó con ternura a su inocente Jueza de Grifos.

\- _Por ti, mataría a todo el que intentara hacerte. Dios, amo tu ternura, tu inocencia, tu dulzura, es como el azúcar. Mein Fraudlein._ Susurró el joven al oído de la chica, causando que se sonrojara por esas palabras que le decía.

\- _Jejejeje, como que estás siempre en esa fase, Mi Pequeño Ángel._ Mencionó Leni, mientras que se besaban tiernamente en los labios.

\- Gracias, Leni, por esa broma, pero no, no, la parte más importante de todas viene que ahora iremos todos juntos a Royal Woods: ¡Para terminar con el reinado de las Unloud de una buena vez!. Sentenció Kazuya con Kazumi ante todos los presentes.

\- ¡Oh sí, nene, muy bien!. Le felicitó Luna, quien sostenía a Lincoln, abrazándolo.

\- El show debe continuar, jajajaja. Añadió Luan con su toque cómico.

\- ¿Cuándo partiremos?. Quiso saber el General Skips de Crisaor.

\- Dentro de unos días saldremos de aquí con rumbo a su territorio, nos deparará una travesía muy peligrosa. Advirtió Kazumi.

\- Al peligro siempre lo enfrentamos y jamás le tememos. Dio Aldebaran el apoyo moral y eso aumentaba la fuerza grupal.

\- Agh, yo quería darme un rato más, me encantaron los bosques. Dio Lana su tono de lamentación por la futura partida que harían.

\- Volveremos aquí, te lo prometo. Dijo Lincoln, dándole ánimos a ella.

El discurso de Kazuya era firme, era el momento de prepararse, porque el verdadero desafío estaba en camino y éste no iba a ser fácil de superar, no, para nada, en este deberían demostrar todo lo que sabían, ya que estaban por luchar contra un enemigo bastante difícil de vencer y no debían bajar la guardia por nada en el Mundo.

\- Está decidido: Dentro de 5 días atacaremos Royal Woods, al Palacio y venceremos a todos ellos. ¡En 5 días saldremos triunfadores!. Exclamó Lincoln ante todos ellos y de ahí vinieron los gritos de felicitación y de futura victoria para todos ellos.

* * *

 **Puede que resulte este capítulo aburrido, pero en el que viene, se irán preparando todos los caminos para la futura Batalla de Royal Woods, ¿qué ocurrirá?; ¿cómo serán las defensas del enemigo?. Eso lo veremos en el capítulo que viene :D. Espero que les guste y esperaré sus opiniones al respecto.**

 **Saludos para todos los seguidores, por otra parte, el OC que apareció en este capítulo, Raizer, pertenece a mi amigo y seguidor FreedomGundam96, a quien le mando saludos y agradecimientos como a todos los demás.**

 **Que tengan un buen día Jueves de mi parte y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene :D.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: Las noticias sobre la caída del Santuario a manos de Kazuya y su grupo habían sembrado y despertado las alarmas y el pánico en Royal Woods, para eso, se había convocado a una importante reunión de emergencia entre la Diosa Tomoe y el Patriarca Aiolos con las Unloud y los "Gladiadores", también se hallaban unos pocos "Sin Rostro" y Raizer, el cual era fustigado con la mirad de aquellas hermanas pero él no respondía por nada en el Mundo, simplemente estaba al lado de la Diosa y del Patriarca como su Guardaespaldas, su Servicio de Seguridad y que había sido nombrado con anterioridad para protegerlos a ambos.

\- ¿Alguna idea?. Preguntó Aiolos a las UnLoud, las cuales alzaron la mirada.

\- Tenemos una buena defensa, los "Plagados" más capacitados de aquí les demorarán en llegar, además tenemos las 12 Casas, aquí no podrán llegar con tanta facilidad. Respondió UnLisa, dando a entender que ese era el plan defensivo ante una posible incursión o invasión enemiga.

\- No, no creo que las 12 Casas sirvan para algo, no hay Guardianes que la protejan. Resaltó Raizer aquella debilidad, el "Talón de Aquiles" que tenían y que encima podía poner en peligro a todo el sitio.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres, Rai?. Preguntó UnLola, mientras que ingresaba junto con Lancelot y UnLana al interior del Salón del Trono.

Raizer la miró con furia, no le gustaba que se le dirigiera esa hermosa pero letal mujer hacia él, hacia su posición.

\- No discutan aquí entre ustedes, están ante la Señorita Tomoe y si quieren tener a su hermano, lo van a tener, el Lincoln de la Dimensión de donde es Hades está viniendo hacia este lugar. Les anunció Raizer a ellas.

En aquel momento, los ojos de aquellas mujeres resplandecieron ante el deseo que se estaba cumpliendo, pero ¿podía estar mintiéndoles aquel joven?. No, no era posible, ya que podía ser cierto y fue entonces que UnLori se dirigió hacia su persona para hablarle.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?. Preguntó ella.

\- Absolutamente, créeme, está por venir junto con sus hermanas y Aliados. Respondió nuevamente Raizer a ella.

\- Gracias, Raizer y ahora, ustedes, Unlouds: Su deseo se ha cumplido, pero si quieren tenerlo a su hermano con ustedes, será mejor que se arrodillen ante mí y reciban una merecida "recompensa" de mi parte. Ordenó Tomoe y ante aquel instante, las Unloud obedecieron dicha orden: Se arrodillaron y de golpe una extraña presencia inundó el Salón del Trono.

\- Señorita Tomoe. Dijo Aiolos en aquel momento.

\- No, es necesario, deben hacerlo. Dijo la chica castaña, firme en su decisión y en el acto aparecieron varias Pandora´s Box con las Armaduras Doradas y de Bronce en su interior.

Raizer quedó sorprendido, sus ojos quedaron enfocados en cómo se abrían dichas cajas y las Armaduras Doradas y de Bronce se unían a sus nuevas Portadoras, convirtiéndose en Santos de las 12 Casas. ¿Acaso esto era verdad? ¿Era necesario eso? ¿Era necesario darles tanto poder a aquellas desquiciadas?. Quería hablar de ello con Tomoe y el Patriarca, sin embargo, las puertas del Salón se abrieron, revelando a un nuevo personaje que entraba en escena: Éste era un hombre que parecía tener una edad de 40 años, sus cabellos eran de color blanco hasta la cintura, cuerpo muy musculoso y llevaba un traje parecido al del Capitán América junto con un Escudo.

\- _¿Quién es ese?._ Preguntó UnLola a Lancelot.

\- _Ya lo verás._ Respondió su "Sirviente", el cual observaba al recién llegado ir hacia donde estaba Tomoe y Aiolos, para luego arrodillarse ante su persona, en señal de respeto.

\- Riden Bleach. Dijo la Diosa del Caos al peli blanco, el cual levantó la mirada.

\- Señorita Tomoe, Patriarca, me he enterado de la situación sobre la posible invasión enemiga, no se preocupe por unas de las Casas, yo me haré cargo de custodiar una de ellas. Respondió el hombre con uno tono serio en su voz.

Hubo un momento de silencio y dudas, ¿era necesario?. Aquel peli blanco estaba solo de paso pero era una buena forma de poder lidiar con el enemigo, ya que los "Plagados", a pesar de ser muchos, la mayoría no estaban adaptados al poder que tenían los Caballeros Dorados, los Espectros y demás Aliados.

\- Adelante, ve a la Casa de Leo. Le concedió Tomoe a Riden, el cual se levantó y partió hacia dicho Templo para custodiarlo.

* * *

Riden salió del Salón del Trono y caminó en dirección hacia el Templo del León, un pensativo cruzó por su cabeza pero mantuvo la seriedad, aunque no podía dejar que aquello le hiciera eco en su cabeza sobre si debía o no luchar por solo Tomoe o por las Unloud, había un clima bastante tenso, internamente, ellas querían a Lincoln, él solo defender, al igual que Raizer, a la Diosa y al Patriarca. Para esos momentos tenía que escoger bien su papel si quería vivir.

\- _"No importa lo que pase, yo no estoy apegado a la bandera de ellas. Esas mujeres no son más que una banda de chifladas, enfermas mentales y psicópatas, jamás estaría de su lado, mi destino está en el camino que he escogido y seguiré sin miramientos ni odios"._ Pensó Riden, mientras que partía hacia la Casa de Leo, dejando solo el sonido de sus pasos por el pasillo, el cual se hacía cada vez más silencioso.

* * *

Ya con aquellas Armaduras puestas, Tomoe se sentía a gusto, ya tenía una nueva defensa, además de Riden y Raizer junto con los "Plagados", ahora tenía a sus "Santos de Oro", una Élite nueva y distinta a los de Athena, ya que ellos tenían un as bajo la manga y corría por su sangre. Estaba tranquila, como la Emperatriz que gobernaba un vasto Imperio, ¿quién le discutiría sobre su plan?, pero había algo que le incomodaba, un dolor de cabeza y que tenía un nombre y un lazo de sangre con esa persona.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Señorita?. Preguntó Aiolos Alterno.

\- No te preocupes, solo tengo que eliminarla y listo. Sentenció ella con una pequeña sonrisa llena de burla y desprecio.

\- ¿Se refiere a Yoshino?. Se acercó el rubio hacia ella.

\- Sí, mi querida hermana gemela, Yoshino, así es, el dolor de cabeza que aún sigue latente, pero no me debo preocupar, para ello tengo un plan, pero ahora no lo haré, primero destruiremos a estos invasores y luego enviaré a un grupo de "Élite" de los "Plagados" para que la eliminen en el Presente, además, hay otra carta más por jugar en este juego.

Aiolos conocía bien de quién se trataba la otra carta por jugar, alguien que permanecía en las sombras, la última movida, la ficha final para una situación de suma urgencia, éste era una persona que operaba desde la propia Oscuridad, alguien que no debía de ser tratado como un tonto ni mucho menos por una debilidad, ya que el que lo provocara, terminaría pagando las consecuencias de la peor manera.

Cuando estaba por decir el nombre de aquella persona, el Patriarca vio a una de las Unloud, a aquella rubia que reparaba cosas y yacía todavía arrodillada en el suelo, esperando a que recibiera la orden de levantarse del mismo.

\- UnLana. Le llamó el rubio.

\- ¿Sí, Señor Patriarca?. Preguntó la rubia.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí todavía? Tus hermanas ya han recibido sus Armaduras, ve a la Casa de Aries y defiéndela. Le pidió la versión alterna de Aiolos.

\- Pero, Señor...UnLana quería hablar pero se contuvo, tomó la Armadura Dorada de aquel Templo y partió inmediatamente hacia las puertas que daban a los pasillos.

Una vez que ella se fue, todo quedó nuevamente sumido en el silencio más puro, esperarían al enemigo y de ahí empezaría la obra.

* * *

UnLana caminaba con paso inseguro hacia su territorio. Cruzaba los pasillos pero no parecía estar segura de ir o no, ya que en aquellos momentos vio a UnLola con Lancelot, éste no se mostraba satisfecho con que Lucy fuera elegida la Santo del Templo del Gran Cangrejo, se podía sentir el malestar en su voz pero desde que había sido nombrado como el "Guardaespaldas" de UnLola, mejor dicho que él no se pudo resistir a la belleza de esa rubia, terminó siendo alguien que no podía alejarse ni por un segundo de la chica.

\- Lancelot, espérame aquí. Ordenó UnLola al antiguo Caballero del Rey Arturo.

\- Sí, Señorita. Acató el pelirrojo la orden y esperó a que ella volviera de lo que tenía que hacer con su gemela.

La siguió por los pasillos, por su parte, UnLana estaba bastante asustada por lo que podría hacerle aquella hermosa rubia, sabía muy el por qué de todo ese odio que había comenzado mucho tiempo atrás, en el Pasado, donde había asesinado a esos "Plagados" que habían intentado abusar sexualmente de la rubia modelo y el beso que le dio en la boca, quedando ella como una enferma.

\- Alto ahí, hermanita. Le ordenó la mujer del vestido rojo y UnLana se detuvo inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué...Qué pasa?. Preguntó la chica de Aries totalmente paralizada del susto y en ese momento, su gemela la agarró de los hombros con mucha fuerza y la arrojó con fuerza contra una de las paredes, causando que casi se partiera.

\- Ni se te ocurra fallar en esta tarea, ¿oíste bien?. Porque no me importaría verte muerta o que yo te mate, así que te lo vuelvo a repetir: ¿Cumplirás tu misión?. Preguntó de forma amenazante UnLola hacia su gemela, la cual no pudo hablar y solamente asintió con la cabeza.

La chica del vestido rojo es fue, no sin antes darle una bofetada en el rostro.

\- Para que no se te olvide lo que pasó esa vez en el campamento. Le recordó ella y se retiró adonde estaba Lancelot.

\- _Puta, ojala te maten a ti primero._ Le deseó UnLana a su hermana una muerte dolorosa.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?. Preguntó UnLola, quien la escuchó.

\- Nada, no dije nada. Mintió la chica y salió corriendo de aquel sitio hacia donde estaba la Casa de Aries.

Por su parte, UnLola caminaba con paso serio hacia donde estaba Lancelot, al cual le tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia la Casa de Piscis, donde allí había sido asignada para montar guardia y defender esa posición del enemigo.

\- Señorita UnLola, ¿está...?. Preguntó su "Guardaespaldas" pelirrojo.

\- Estoy bien, Lancelot, no te preocupes, tú sigue, vamos, llévame a la Casa de Piscis, ahora. Le ordenó ella a él para que la escoltara hacia dicho Templo.

\- Sí, Señorita. Acató el pelirrojo la orden.

\- Lancelot. Le llamó UnLola, apenas se habían empezado a mover hacia el Templo.

\- ¿Sí, Señorita?. Preguntó el muchacho.

\- ¿Tú me seguirás siendo leal? ¿Aún cuando lleguen momentos difíciles? ¿Aún sobre tu lealtad hacia Tomoe?. Preguntó UnLola, esa última pregunta era bastante provocativa, llena de palabras que simbolizaban la traición y el engaño.

Lancelot se arrodilló ante ella y le tomó de las manos con fuerza, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Señorita UnLola, usted sabe que mi lealtad es absolutamente hacia la Diosa Athena del Caos, no puedo romper mi juramento hacia ella, pero por usted, por usted mataría a cualquiera que quisiera alejarme de usted. Dijo el chico pelirrojo a la rubia.

\- Muy bien, así se habla, eso es ser un buen Sirviente, entonces, aquí va mi pregunta: ¿Me servirás a mí?. Preguntó ella.

\- Sí, lo juro. Prometió Lancelot.

\- Muy bien, en cuanto una caiga, tú obtendrás su Armadura, pero eso será decisión de Tomoe si te nombra o no, caso contrario de que no pase nada, estarás a mi lado para siempre. Finalizó ella y e inmediatamente Lancelot se levantó del suelo, para luego dejar el sitio con la bella rubia, saliendo de los pasillos hacia los exteriores del Palacio y de ahí dirigirse hacia la Casa de Piscis.

* * *

A su vez, UnLucy se dirigía hacia las celdas, en aquel sitio estaba aquella prisionera, la cual sería un perfecto señuelo para cierto Caballero Dorado y la Comandante en Jefe de los Espectros del Siglo XVIII.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Helena, mientras que se abrían las puertas de la celda, siendo despertada y tomada con fuerza por la chica.

\- Tú te vienes conmigo, querida. Dijo UnLucy, pasando su lengua por el rostro de la joven y saboreando su carne.

\- ¿Qué...Qué...?. Quiso saber Helena, la cual estaba muy asustada.

\- Pronto lo sabrás. Sentenció la Unloud y se llevó a la castaña fuera de las celdas.

\- ¡No, suéltame, ¿qué me vas a hacer?! ¡Auxilio, Máscara de Muerte, ayúdame!. Pidió la joven de Asgard, quería saber sobre su destino pero lo único que recibió fue una golpiza de parte de UnLucy.

\- Tu querido Máscara de la Muerte vendrá a salvarte pero cuando llegue, ¡zas! Pronto será mío, siempre quise tener de "Plagado" a un Santo de Oro, en especial alguien que era un maldito monstruo, un despiadado con sus víctimas. Contó con puro orgullo y maldad en su voz, UnLucy.

\- ¡Jamás hará eso, él no es como tú!. Se negó Helena a creerle.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Él y yo somos iguales y pronto veremos quién es el que quedará de pie. Río la gótica y se la llevó a la chica hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Helena solo pudo mirar hacia aquella chica y sentir rabia, quería escapar, volver a Asgard, pero no podía, solamente debía aferrarse a la espera de que llegara Máscara de la Muerte y acabara con la rival de una buena vez.

* * *

En su habitación, UnLuna estaba lista para pelear, había recibido la Armadura de Pegaso, pero ésta era de color negro, después de equiparse con ella, se preparó para partir, no iría a ninguna de las Casas, rondaría por las zonas como otras de sus hermanas y acabaría con ellos, pero tenía un duelo muy importante con aquella persona, la cual era amigo de Dino Laguzi, el cual le había destrozado el ojo en su anterior combate con la espada.

\- _"Tú sabes que no te podrás salvar, Kazuya está listo para derrotarte"._ Le advirtió Dino desde el Más Allá, hablándole desde un espejo, cosa que llevó a la rockera con romper el cristal, destrozarlo con un simple golpe y esparciendo sus restos, aunque no desaparecía la imagen de aquel peli blanco.

\- Cállate la boca, yo misma lo mataré y me quedaré con su alma, ¡lo juro!. Prometió UnLuna, saliendo de su habitación.

* * *

A su vez, Raizer sabía bien que su rival estaba por llegar, tenía que estar listo y sobre todo, averiguar en qué parte de Royal Woods estaría, por lo cual, se dirigió a las afueras del Palacio y llamó a su Armadura, la cual era similar a la Sapuris de Bennu, para luego despegar hacia un sitio donde pudiera luchar tranquilo contra Kazuya.

\- Raizer, te encargo esta misión: Destruye a Kazuya, el antiguo Caballero de Pegaso, ahora. Encargó Aiolos Alterno esa orden al joven.

\- Sí, Señor. Acató el muchacho, para luego partir hacia el encuentro.

Raizer tenía conocimiento sobre la misteriosa aparición de esas Armaduras que utilizaban Kazuya, su hermana y los demás, sabía bien que él era el líder de la Resistencia contra las Unloud y que ahora estaba en camino, él era su rival, su oponente, el némesis eterno que no se cansaría jamás no derrotarlo, solo uno saldría victorioso en el campo de batalla.

\- Raizer. Le llamó UnLuan, viendo que éste caminaba hacia las afueras del Palacio, pero éste no se detuvo para oír a la comediante, pero en ese momento, la chica, la cual tenía dos personalidades, se le lanzó encima suyo, pero la esquivó justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?. Preguntó el muchacho a ella, la cual estaba en una lucha interna entre sus dos personalidades.

\- Espero que sepas que cuando Lincoln llegue a nosotras, a ti ni se te ocurra acercarte a él, ¿oíste?. Jejeje, si no terminarás sufriendo las consecuencias. Advirtió la chica, quien puso sus garras contra el cuello de Raizer, pero ésta la alejó.

\- Para tu información, a mí me importa una mierda tu hermano, además no sirvo órdenes de nadie que no sea la Señorita Tomoe. Dejó el chico su sentencia hacia la UnLoud, saliendo de allí y viendo que estaba por aparecer su lado maligno.

\- _"Ganas esta vez, Raizer, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte"._ Finalizó UnLuan, ella tomó otro camino, uno opuesto y que la llevaría hacia la Casa de Tauro, aunque ella no tenía una Armadura Dorada, si tenía una que era conocida: El casco era una diadema que cubre la frente y las sienes, dejando al descubierto el resto de la cabeza, las hombreras eran asimétricas, parecida a la de los Gladiadores, la derecha era más adecuada para la defensa y la izquierda tiene 3 picos que podrían usarse de manera ofensiva. En el pecho, la protección cubría el tórax y la espalda, yendo desde el cuello hasta la mitad del pecho y como complemento se agregaba el "Escudo de Medusa", portándolo en el brazo izquierdo.

UnLuan salió del Palacio y caminó hasta la Casa de Sagitario, allí montaría guardia y esperaría a que el enemigo llegara hasta allí, sus hermanas ansiaban tener a Lincoln en su poder, sus deseos y sueños se cumplirían, solo bastaba el gran momento para que todo comenzara.

* * *

Todo estaba listo para la gran batalla y desde Grecia, ahora con el Santuario recuperado, los "Plagados" que habían allí exterminados, era la hora de iniciar la marcha hacia Royal Woods, Michigan. Esta vez no habrá freno ni nada, solamente irían allí y estallaría la batalla, mientras que los grupos iban para el frente, los "Gladiadores" como Ronaldo, Lancelot, Sigurd y varios más, ya estaban listos para el combate, en especial los dos primeros, quienes habían tenido sus encuentros con Shura de Capricornio y su Aprendiz, mientras que Sigurd se hacía cargo de estar con UnLuna, Raizer ya había partido para la Ciudad de Royal Woods, donde se encontraría con Kazuya en cualquier momento.

\- Muy bien, amigos, andando. Pidió Lincoln y de ahí pusieron rumbo hacia Royal Woods.

* * *

 **La defensa está lista, todas las piezas están puestas en el Tablero de Ajedrez y el destino de todos se jugará en Royal Woods, ¿qué pasará de ahora en adelante?.**

 **El personaje OC que apareció hoy, Riden Bleach, es propiedad de El Legendario, el cual me pidió que lo pusiera.**

 **En el capítulo que viene comenzarán las primeras batallas, en especial en las 12 Casas Distópicas, espero que les guste y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene. Que tengan un buen día Sábado de mi parte.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Mu los había llevado junto con Lynn hacia la Royal Woods Distópica, el sitio donde las UnLouds y la Diosa del Caos operaban desde las sombras, todo ese circo, esa pantomima que guiaba a todos ellos hacia el combate por el Futuro, no solo de ese Universo y el suyo, sino el de todos los otros que corrían peligro, peligro de caer bajo la corrupción, la muerte, la destrucción y el engaño, aunque habían eliminado a muchos "Plagados" en el Santuario, esos eran solo unas simples "cucarachas", comparadas con lo que se les venía en aquella ciudad destruida, la cual era como una caja de sorpresas, una que saldrían todos los horrores jamás vistos, ni siquiera en las películas de terror, sean de las clásicas o de bajo presupuesto.

\- Bien, hemos llegado. Anunció Lincoln a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Esto es Royal Woods?. Preguntó Milo, viendo que estaban todos en los bosques de alguna ciudad.

\- Este sitio es...¡sí, debe ser!. Recordó Luan y salió disparada junto con Alexander y Luna para ver si estaban en el lugar que ella pensaba.

Se abrieron camino a través de unos frondosos árboles, la mayoría estaban caídos, quemados, podía sentirse en el aire una pestilencia, como el veneno que corrompía el cuerpo y el alma, matando a sus víctimas de la peor manera y los tres chicos se dirigían hacia el sitio donde podía proceder ese "aroma". Descubrieron a fondo un sendero que llevaba hacia una entrada de un campamento, el letrero, tallado en madera y que había sido cuidado por mucho tiempo, ahora yacía destruido y las letras estaban borrosas por donde uno lo mirara.

\- Son of bitch, ¿este es el...?. Preguntó Alexander, hablando con ese acento británico.

\- Sí, sí, es el "Campamento Rasca-Traseros"; ¡No lo puedo creer!. Quedó Luan sorprendida junto con Luna y Alexander, viendo que todo el sitio estaba complemente arrasado, como si hubieran tirado una bomba desde un avión: El aspecto era grotesco, muchas de las cabañas habían sido quemadas casi por completo, otras estaban carcomidas por la mitad y alguna que otra permanecía de pie, en los alrededores habían cuerpos, muchos pertenecían a niños que estaban resguardándose en aquel sitio como un refugio, un Santuario ante el peligro que acechaba por las calles y que ahora había llegado hasta allí, hasta los bosques, un bastión inexpugnable, imposible de penetrar pero allí estaban los restos de la masacre.

\- Dios. Quedó Luna helada.

\- Oh my God. Agregó Alexander, Luan se movió hacia donde estaban esos cuerpos, para su horror allí estaban varios niños a los que había asistido a sus fiestas como animadora, como su mimo y payaso para alegrarles ese día tan importante de sus vidas y ahora yacía muertos, muchos estaban colgados como ganado y otros habían sido despojados de sus órganos y los demás estaban desojados como si fueran simples basuras.

Los ojos de la Jueza de Garuda se humedecieron, estaba petrificada ante tanta maldad, tanto odio y en especial contra los más pequeños, contra los niños que tanto amaba y consideraba como parte de la familia, ellos que siempre se reían de sus bromas y chistes en las fiestas de cumpleaños, ahora yacían sin vida, como si fueran casas destruidas por un tornado o un huracán, tratados como basura y que ahora las culpables debían pagar caro.

\- _"Hasta el Armagedón, no hay paz contigo, no hay paz. Luego, el Gallo llamará a sus pollos a casa. El hombre sabio se inclinará ante el trono y a sus pies que le echan coronas de oro. Cuando el hombre venga por aquí. Quien es injusto, que sea injusto todavía, quien es justo, practique la Justicia todavía, quien es inmundo, sea inmudo todavía. Escuche las palabras de largo por escrito. Cuando el hombre venga por aquí. Escuchar las trompetas, escuchar los gaiteros. Cien millones de Ángeles cantando. Multitudes marchan hacia un gran timbal . Voces llamando, voces llorando, algunos nacen, otros mueren. Es la venida del Reino del Alfa y el Omega"_. Cantó Alexander aquellos párrafos de una canción que conocía bastante bien, en un intento de animar a Luan.

\- Voy a destrozarlas, lo juro. Gracias, Alex, Luna, gracias, pero cuando llegue con la responsable que les hizo esto a mis niños, juro que no le tendré piedad. Les agradeció la comediante, mientras que se alejaban de aquel sitio, se podía sentir su furia hacia las Unloud, por lo tanto, ambos amigos y "hermanos" decidieron no decir nada, esperarían a que se le pasara la furia.

\- ¡Espera, hermana!. ¿Vamos, hermanito?. Pidió la rockera, viendo que la comediante se iba a reunir con los demás y Alexander miraba hacia aquella masacre, sintiendo la presencia de la Muerte en aquel sitio.

El bosnio alzó la mirada y miró hacia los Cielos de la mañana que estaba por llegar en aquellos momentos.

\- _"Y oí una voz en medio de las cuatro bestias._

 _Y vi y contemplé un caballo pálido y el nombre de quien estaba en él, era "Muerte"._

 _Y el Infierno le seguía"._ Recitó el muchacho aquel pasaje de la Biblia, en "Apocalipsis 19:11-21" hacia la rockera y la comediante, sintiendo la furia también en su ser, el deseo de matar y enviar al Infierno a aquellas mujeres indeseables llamadas Unlouds le hacía hervir la sangre.

\- ¿Hermanito?. Preguntó Luna.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien, vamos. Le respondió el muchacho y volvieron ambos hacia donde estaban los demás.

\- ¿Crees que las encontremos?. Quiso saber la rockera.

\- Eso espero, Sis, eso espero. Pidió Alexander, quien podía sentir todavía esa pestilencia, a carne pudriéndose, siendo atacada por las moscas y los gusanos.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban los demás, Alexander fue con Leni y Luna con Lincoln y las demás hermanas, en ese momento arribaban también Dipper y Mabel, los cuales habían estado buscando el camino y lo hallaron, éste quedaba hacia el Norte, debían ir todo recto hasta llegar a la ruta que comunicaba la entrada con Royal Woods.

\- Oigan, ¿creen que hayan enemigos por aquí'. Quiso saber Rigby, quien hace mucho que no peleaba.

\- Puede ser, pero yo no estaría tan confiada. Pidió Lisa que tuvieran extremo cuidado.

\- ¿Y por qué lo dices?. Preguntó Lori a la pequeña científica.

\- Por eso. Señaló la castaña y de golpe se vieron rodeados por un grupo enorme de "Plagados", los cuales eran más agresivos y violentos, podían oírse sus gritos y balbuceos, además de que parecían no haber comido hace mucho, ya que estaban completamente hasta los huesos.

Los Santos de Oro miraron a aquellos enemigos, lo mismo los demás grupos, Kazuya sentía también la presencia de otro enemigo, el cual le estaba esperando en algún punto de esa ciudad norteamericana, Rin temía por él pero debía combatir junto con los demás al enemigo.

\- Háganse a un lado, escorias. Les ordenó Lincoln.

\- ¡Oigan, aquí está, lo tenemos, es Lincoln, vamos a llevarlo con las Unloud!. Ordenó uno de los enemigos, mientras que éstos se le lanzaban como fieras hambrientas.

\- ¡No tan rápido! ¡"!GRAN CUERNO"!. Intervino Aldebaran y les lanzó una poderosa ofensiva, el Toro embistió con furia a aquellos seres, pero volvieron a levantarse, a pesar de sus heridas y estando en un horrible estrado de destrucción corporal, comenzaron a reírse de forma sádica.

\- ¡Jajajaja, qué idiotas que son los Caballeros Dorados! ¿Éste es todo el poder del Santo del Templo del Toro? Estábamos esperando hace mucho tiempo que vinieran enemigos feroces pero veo que no están a nuestra altura. Se burló uno de los "Plagados", el cual tenía el torso completamente desgarrado, como si hubiera sido atacado por un león o un tigre.

\- Maldita sea, estos tipos son peores que los Espectros que combatí junto con Shion en el Siglo XVIII, tiene que haber algún punto débil, ¿cómo es posible que el "Gran Cuerno" de Aldebaran no les afectó?. Preguntó Dohko, indagando al respecto sobre lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Fácil, Caballero Dohko de Libra, muy fácil!. [Exclamó el mismo rival, el cual parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo] Nosotros somos diferentes a los "Plagados del Santuario", nuestra sangre proviene del "Virus" que creó UnLisa, estamos a la par junto con las Unloud, ¡nosotros somos casi como los Dioses!. Dio sus explicaciones aquel enemigo, cosa que para Dohko no parecía ser verdad.

\- No digan estupideces, ustedes no están a la par de nadie, ni siquiera de los Espectros o los Caballeros Dorados, ustedes solo son un montón de payasos, unos mentirosos que solo están a las órdenes de sus Amas, ¡son solo unos Sirvientes que los mandan a la muerte!. Dejó el Oriental sus razones a aquellos enemigos.

\- Creo que no les gustó para nada lo que les dijo; Señor Dohko. Señaló Luan preocupada.

\- ¡Malditos hijos de puta, morirán, a ellos, muchachos!. Ordenó el líder y se lanzaron al ataque.

\- ¡No se entrometan en nuestro camino! ¡Kanon!. Exclamó Saga y llamó a su hermano gemelo.

\- ¡Mi Dragón Marino los hará puré!. Dijo Mabel con emoción al ver a su amado Santo de Géminis ir al combate.

\- ¡Vamos también!. Pidió Dipper y ambos gemelos se unieron al combate.

Ya con Saga, Kanon, Dipper y Mabel, los cuatro se prepararon para dar el golpe contra el enemigo.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Atacaron ambos hermanos a los rivales, provocando un verdadero terremoto, con el cual cayeron varios "Plagados" calcinados.

\- ¡Ja! No son tan fuertes, el ataque de Aldebaran solamente los dejó aturdidos, aún mientras tengan la sangre de las Unloud, ustedes no están a la altura de nosotros. Sentenció Kanon hacia ellos, mientras que los gemelos Pines se encargaban de los últimos remanentes.

\- ¡"LA GARRAS DE LAS SOMBRAS DEL TIGRE VIKINGO"!. Destruyeron los dos chicos a los pocos enemigos que quedaban de pie.

Pronto, toda la ruta quedó cubierta por la sangre y los cuerpos enemigos, parecía ser todo esto parte de una película de terror, pero igualmente no importaba ahora saber por qué eran los "Plagados" un poco más resistentes a los ataques enemigos, ¿sería verdad y estarían a la espera de una próxima batalla más complicada?.

\- Vamos, la ciudad está a pocas horas de aquí. Pidió Lincoln, mientras que se podía sentir en su voz que había un tono de preocupación.

\- ¿Está bien, Señor Hades?. Preguntó Morty.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien, tranquilos, pero vamos ya. Ordenó el chico, mientras que ocultaba ese sentimiento en su interior y se dirigían hacia la Ciudad.

* * *

Allí estaba la Ciudad de Royal Woods, mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella, habían llegado pero se encontraron con una sorpresa desgarradora al toparse con una gran destrucción dejada por las Unloud, por aquellas zonas no parecía haber gente, ¿estarían todos muertos, ocultos?, no podían bajar la guardia al respecto, no debían alejarse por nada en el Mundo. Los edificios, casas y negocios que alguna vez habían visto, ahora estaban abandonados, incendiados, aún se veían las columnas de humo elevarse por los Cielos, otros estaban bloqueados con madera o habían sido saqueados al respecto.

\- Esto es de hace mucho tiempo, Dios. Analizó Mu el sitio.

\- Pero ¿en dónde estarán las personas?. Esto es raro. Mencionó Aioria.

\- No sé por qué, pero no me fío de este lugar, es el sitio perfecto para una emboscada. Les dio Milo el aviso de que no bajaran la guardia por nada en el Mundo.

\- ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar?. Se unió Lincoln a la conversación, pero en ese momento, sus hermanas formaron todo un círculo de defensa alrededor suyo.

\- _¿Lo pueden sentir?._ Preguntó Lori en voz baja, mirando para todas partes.

\- ¿Qué cosa? No...un momento, sí. Dijo Peridot y junto con Ronaldo sintieron una horrible presencia.

Shaka simplemente mantenía los ojos cerrados pero podía sentir a ese ser, a ese monstruo que se movía entre las sombras y que iba hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Aparezca!. Ordenó Lincoln, mientras que era protegido por sus hermanas, Ronnie, Bobby, Clyde y Alexander.

\- _Lincoln, ven con nosotras, no te quedes aquí, ven._ Escuchó una voz.

\- Lori, ¿dijiste algo?. Preguntó el peli negro.

\- No, no, literalmente no fui yo. Respondió la chica.

\- _Mata, mata, mata, mátalas._ Ordenaban varias voces conocidas a la vez.

\- ¡No las escuchen, son ellas!. Les alertó Kazuya.

\- ¡No me digas que...!. Exclamó Bobby y el muchacho simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, son ellas, las Unloud: ¡Salgan de donde estén, malditas cobardes, salgan!. Les ordenó Kazuya a aquellas enemigas, pero éstas empezaron a reírse de nuevo.

\- _Oh, veo que el "Burro con Alas" y la "Enana" han venido hasta aquí y...Ah, no vienen solos, también te has traído a tu novia y al Esqueleto con Patas de tu amigo, vaya, vaya, qué manera más divertida de pasarla bien, ¿no lo creen, chicas?._ Dijo la voz de UnLori a todas ellas.

\- ¡¿A quién le dicen "Burro con Alas"?! ¡Salgan y peleen, van a pagar caro por las muertos de nuestros amigos!. Exclamó Kazuya.

\- _Si tanto quieres vengar junto con tu hermana la muerte de tu querida Yukiko, de Dino y otros tantos, vengan al Santuario, a nuestro Santuario, donde allí podremos ajustar cuentas. Pero veamos si sobreviven a estas batallas por las calles de nuestros dominios, ¡vamos, demuestren de qué están hechos!._ Los desafiaron todas las hermanas UnLoud a los presentes.

\- ¡Juro que me haré un collar con sus lenguas cuando las mate, cobardes! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NADIE ME DICE "ENANA" Y SE QUEDA SIN CASTIGO! ¡"TEMPESTAD ESTELAR"!. Se hartó Kazumi y lanzó su ofensiva contra las sombras, las cuales, al recibir el golpe, simplemente desaparecieron bajo la luz de las mismas.

\- Creo que ya están. Dijo Tenma, pero en ese momento vio con horror como Rin apuntaba hacia donde estaban las sombras destruidas y éstas volvían a la normalidad.

\- _¿Crees que con tus técnicas nos podrán matar? No están a nuestra altura, jajaja, ¿entienden?. Ay, Kazumi, disfrutaré muchísimo arrancándote las entrañas y comiéndomelas._ Mostró su lado cómico, UnLuan, pero eso no parecía hacer reír a la hermana de Kazuya.

\- ¡Sal y pelea, UnLuan, no te escondas!. Ordenó la chica.

\- No, Kazumi, no te dejes guiar por el odio, tranquila. Le aconsejó Rin.

\- _Vaya, vaya, con que la noviecita de Kazuya ha venido también, estoy ansiosa por despellejar al "Burro con Alas" de tu novio, pero tranquila, tendrás un asiento digno para verlo morir, él me las pagará caro por el daño que Dino me hizo a mí en mi ojo._ Se burló UnLuna, quien fue a la defensa de su hermana.

\- ¡No te tengo miedo y por tu culpa y la de tus hermanas del Infierno, Yukiko murió y Dino se sacrificó por ellos, ahora te toca a ti pagar caro!. Dejó Rin su advertencia.

\- _Máscara de la Muerte, al fin_ vienes. Escuchó él la voz de otra de las hermanas.

 _-_ UnLucy, sabía que eras tú. Reconoció el italiano a aquella enemiga.

 _\- Sí y ¿adivina a quién tengo a mi lado? Te está esperando._ Mostró la sombra de UnLucy una imagen de Helena, la cual estaba en sus garras.

 _-_ ¡Helena!. Gritó el italiano, pero Afrodita lo detuvo.

 _-_ La salvarás, pero no debes caer en sus engaños. Dijo el sueco a su amigo, el cual cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los puños.

 _\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a venir o no, gallina?._ Preguntó UnLucy, mostrando una sonrisa de terror.

 _-_ Juro que cuando llegue hasta donde estás, te quemaré viva, lo juro. ¡Lo juro!. Prometió Máscara de la Muerte en destruirla de la peor manera a su rival, para luego arrasar con las sombras que proyectaban esa dolorosa escena de tormento.

Todo quedó sumido en la calma pero de repente, todo cambió de una forma repentina, ya que vieron con horror, sorpresa y asco a los civiles, los cuales estaban cometiendo una gran cantidad de atrocidades, estando bajo los efectos de aquel "Virus".

\- Dios. Quedó Lincoln aterrado.

\- No te separes de nosotros, Lincoln, tenemos que llegar al Palacio de inmediato. Pidió Lynn.

\- Sí, pero...[En ese momento, Kazuya se quedó pensativo y miró hacia el Norte] Ha venido. Sintió la presencia de aquel rival que ya conocía.

\- ¿Quién es?. Preguntó Lori.

\- Raizer. Respondió el chico, quien no paraba de mirar hacia el Norte, hacia el Estadio de Baseball.

\- Allí te espera, hermano, ¿vamos contigo?. Preguntó Luna.

\- No, ustedes deben ir al Palacio y destruir a las Unlouds y a la Diosa del Caos, Kazumi y yo iremos contra Raizer. Se negó el chico a que fueran todos.

\- Pero...Intentó Bobby en convencerlo.

\- ¡Vayan, de prisa, no tienen tiempo!. Volvió Kazuya a ordenarles de que partieran con rumbo hacia el objetivo principal.

* * *

Desde la puertas del Palacio, UnLuna se encontraba vigilando y ahora con la Armadura de Pegaso Negro, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero los abrió de golpe, revelando ese brillo rojo sangriento que tenía, podía sentir la presencia de su presa, su enemigo, el aliado y amigo de Dino Laguzi había llegado finalmente a Royal Woods, Lincoln también estaba allí junto con sus hermanas y Aliados, por lo cual no podía contener sus emociones de venganza: Mataría a Kazuya y tomaría a Lincoln, sería una buena caza, un excelente trofeo para tenerlo y así satisfacer el deseo de sus hermanas.

Estaba a punto de partir, cuando de repente, fue detenida por UnLori y UnLeni, las cuales estaban destinadas a las Casas de Géminis y Virgo, tenía que inventar una buena excusa, una mentira, no podía abandonar el Santuario de la Diosa del Caos sin autorización, pero si se trataba de ir a cazar Humanos, eso era algo que no podía negarse.

\- ¿Adónde vas, hermana?. Preguntó la rubia mayor.

\- Yo...voy...a...he sentido la presencia de varios Humanos, quisiera ir a cazarlos. Pidió ella, fingiendo.

\- Ve, pero no tardes. Le autorizó.

\- Gracias, hermana. _"Ahora voy por ti, Kazuya, prepárate"._ Dijo UnLuna pensativa y de ahí se dirigió hacia el Centro de la Ciudad.

Por su mente pasaban muchos recuerdos, ahora no quería cazar a los "Humanos", los cuales eran considerados basura, escorias para ella, sino que tenía en mente un cierto personaje llamado Kazuya Kobayashi, el líder de la "Resistencia" contra ellas y sus tropas, sus "Plagados", los cuales estaban por toda la ciudad junto con los civiles, infectados y que eran bombas de relojería móviles.

\- _"Voy por ti, Kazuya, voy a destrozarte a ti y a todo aquel que se me interponga en mi camino. Prepárate"._ Sentenció ella de forma pensativa, cruzando a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban sus enemigos, los cuales llegarían dentro de poco hacia el Santuario.

* * *

Las calles de Royal Woods mostraban el Infierno, la gente estaba cometiendo horrendas atrocidades, crímenes contra ellos mismos, asesinatos, violaciones, sacrificios, era como estar en alguna película donde podían hacer lo que quisieran esas personas, donde no había ley ni orden.

\- No los miren, no hagan nada. Pidió Kazumi, ya que venían acompañados por Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen y Tenma.

\- ¿Por qué?. Preguntó Nube con un tono de preocupación.

\- Hagan caso a Kazumi, chicos, estos son una bomba de tiempo. Les aconsejó Tenma, mientras que veían como una persona salía lanzada por una ventana de un edificio, atravesada por varias lanzas, cayendo al suelo, empalado.

\- Dios, esto es horrendo, ¡de prisa!. Pidió Kazuya y corrieron hacia el Estadio de Baseball.

Corrieron a toda prisa, los Santos de Oro estaban con los "Herederos" y los Generales Marinos manteniendo las posiciones en el Este de Royal Woods, debido a la presencia de enemigos en esa zona.

Y a su vez, Kazuya corría a toda prisa por las calles y con dirección hacia el Norte, hacia el Estadio de Baseball donde podía sentir esa presencia conocida, su enemigo estaba allí, esperándolo para combatir, pero cuando estaba por cruzar por una de las calles, alguien había salido de las sombras y la oscuridad, cortándole el paso y quedando cara a cara con él.

\- Kazuya de Neowing. Dijo aquella voz familiar y el chico la reconoció.

\- UnLuna. Nombró a aquella rival, la cual estaba bloquéandole el paso, mientras que se disipaba el humo y el polvo por aquel estallido, la Unloud rockera apareció y miró con rabia a su oponente.

\- Finalmente nos volvemos a ver, Querido, jejeje, ¿en dónde está?, ¿en dónde está la débil de tu hermana Yukiko?. Oh cierto, qué tonta soy: ¡Está bien muerta porque fui yo quien les demoró la llegada para darle su medicina! ¡Jajajajaja!. Pero no he venido a "visitarte" por eso, sino que estoy aquí para acabarte, para derrotarte, ¡tú eres el líder de la "Resistencia" contra nosotras y por culpa del maricón de tu amigo Dino Laguzi, ese hijo de puta destruyó mi ojo durante nuestro combate!. Dijo ella, riéndose, burlándose, estaba en su plan hacerlo enfadar y que la golpeara primero, pero Kazuya se contenía en aquellos momentos, pero no soportaba que alguien como UnLuna se burlara de las muertes de Yukiko y Dino, cosa que le hacía hervir la sangre.

\- Por culpa tuya y de tus hermanas, estuve sumido en la depresión, tuve muchos pensamientos de matarme, de terminar con mi vida, pero de no haber sido por Rin, ¡el querer suicidarme es la manera más estúpida de afrontar las desgracias y yo no soy como tú! ¡Tú nos quitaste a Yukiko y a Dino y ahora, yo, Kazuya de Neowing, Santo de Bronce del Santuario, pelearé contra ti!. Sentenció el chico con decisión y firmeza.

\- Je, ahora si estamos en el mismo juego, ¡muy bien, que comience la batalla!. Se lanzó ella al asalto, pero en ese momento, unos conocidos intervinieron.

\- ¡DAME TU FUERZA, OZZY: "HELLRAISER"!. Escucharon una voz familiar y de ahí apareció Luna de la Esfinge, quien lanzó su ofensiva contra UnLuna, protegiendo a Kazuya del ataque enemigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cobarde!. Gritó ella furiosa.

\- ¡Con mi hermano no te metas! ¡¿Me recuerdas, UnLuna?! ¡Kazumi de Starwing, la hermana de Yukiko y amiga de Dino, a quien nos quistaste junto con muchos otros amigos y familia! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE DETENGAS A MI HERMANO, ÉL TIENE OTRA MISIÓN QUE HACER, TIENE QUE IR AL ESTADIO DE BASEBALL Y TÚ ERES UN OBSTÁCULO!. Arribó la hermana menor de Kazuya, la cual encaró a UnLuna.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Trajiste al gnomo de jardín de tu hermanita para que ayude, Kazuya?!. Preguntó la rival con burla y furia.

\- Grave error, UnLuna, muy grave error. Le dijo Luna Loud, mientras que veía a su amiga entrar en furia.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices "Gnomo de Jardín"?! ¡Mira quién habla, el peinado que tienes está pasado de moda, tarada! ¡TOMA ESTO: "TORNADO ALPHA"!. Estalló la chica en furia, mientras que le lanzaba su ofensiva a la rival, atrapándola y mandándola a volar por los aires.

La castaña rockera salió disparada por los aires, perdiéndose por un momento en los Cielos, esta era la oportunidad de Kazuya.

\- ¡Me debes una, "Burro con Alas"! ¡Ahora ve, ve al Estadio, nosotros nos encargamos de la loca!. Le dijo Kazumi en modo cómico hacia él.

\- ¡Te lo acepto esta vez lo que me dijiste, gracias, pero tengan cuidado!. Agradeció el chico.

\- ¡No es nada, nos veremos en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos!. Acordó Lincoln con Kazuya de reunirse en aquel sitio todos juntos.

El peli negro asintió, le preocupaba que Kazumi se quedara a pelear contra UnLuna, pero sabía que ella no estaba sola, ya que Tenma estaba con ella junto con Lincoln, Lucy y Luna, sin olvidar a Mordecai, Rigby, Nube y Eileen.

\- ¿Crees que no vuelva?. Preguntó Tenma a la chica, pero ella no respondió por un buen rato, ya que se quedó mirando hacia arriba y de ahí sintió la presencia enemiga.

\- ¡Ahí viene y...hija de puta, va en dirección hacia Kazuya, no te lo voy a permitir!. Exclamó Kazumi y se preparó para volar hacia donde estaba UnLuna junto con Tenma, pero en aquel momento, los "Plagados" habían sido alertados de su presencia, rodeando al grupo.

\- ¡Ustedes vayan a detenerla, nosotros vamos a aplastar a unas cuantas basuras!. Pidió Mordecai, mientras que se hacía tronar los dedos.

\- ¡Sí, al fin una batalla!. Exclamó Rigby con emoción.

\- Gracias, chicos, y tengan cuidado. Les pidió Kazumi, mientras que partía con Tenma, Lincoln, Lucy y Luna hacia donde estaba yendo UnLuna, iba en dirección hacia el camino del Estadio de Baseball para frenarle el paso a Kazuya.

Pronto, Mordecai y sus amigos fueron rodeados por el enemigo, pero ellos no les temían, a pesar de su horrendo aspecto y la furia que les tenían reservada, el grupo estaba decidido a darles una paliza.

\- Quien derrota más "Plagados" paga la ronda de alitas de pollo la próxima vez. Puso Rigby la apuesta.

\- Trato hecho, amigo. Dijo Mordecai.

\- No olviden las bebidas. Añadió Eileen.

\- Y el postre, jejeje, andando. Finalizó Nube y comenzaron los combates contra los "Plagados".

La pelea comenzó, mientras que varios de aquellos enemigos se lanzaban contra Nube e intentaban tomarla por sorpresa para matarla, no sabían que acaban de hacer enfurecer a la Cobra, a la Serpiente, animal a la que ella representaba esa Amazonia.

\- ¿Unas últimas palabras?. Preguntó con burla uno de los "Plagados".

\- Sí: Acaban de enfurecer a la Serpiente, a la Legendaria 13* Casa Zodiacal, ¡La Casa de Ofiuco! ¡Mueran, basuras: "FURIA RELÁMPAGO"!. Fue la respuesta de la chica, quien concentró su Cosmos en sus manos, para posteriormente golpear repetidas veces al burlón que tenía delante suyo, llegando a un número de 11 golpes y de ahí caía inconsciente.

Los otros Soldados quedaron perturbados ante semejante ataque.

\- ¡Jajajaja, muy bien, Amor, enséñales quién manda!. Le dio Mordecai su apoyo, mientras que derriba a otro rival de un puñetazo y tirando sus dientes al suelo.

\- ¡Gracias, ya lo oyeron y a mí también: Han hecho enojar a una Guerrera del Legendario Caballero Dorado Oddyseus de Ofiuco, ahora morirán, "Plagados"! ¡"GARRA DEL TRUENO"!. Lanzó la chica una nueva ofensiva contra los remanentes que tenía delante suyo, atravesando el pecho de los mismos y cayendo muertos al suelo, empapando el mismo de su sangre.

\- Se lo merecían, bueno, ahora es mi turno, espero que me hayan dejado algo, ¿no creen?. Preguntó Eileen con un tono cómico en su voz.

\- ¡Dales duro, Eileen! Mientras que yo me encargo de este tipo, ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Lanzó Rigby una ofensiva contra un "Plagado" que tenía totalmente cercado, tras felicitar a su novia.

\- ¿Qué nos hará la pequeña topa? ¡Jajaja! No es más que una chica. Se burló el líder de la tropa.

\- Esto: ¡"EL DESTELLO DEL ÁGUILA"!. Exclamó Eileen, mientras que saltaba a una gran altura y de ahí les lanzaba una potente patada hacia ellos, apareciendo la imagen de un Águila cayendo a pique, a toda velocidad, acto seguido, el enemigo fue lanzado contra un muro junto con sus colegas, provocando un derrumbe, ya que todo el edificio cedió.

\- Wow, ¡felicitaciones, Eileen!. Saltó Rigby a los brazos de la chica y la besó.

Por su parte, Mordecai vio que llegaban nuevos "Plagados", éstos habían llegado como refuerzos para los caídos.

\- Ya me tienen harto estos tipos: ¡"DRAGÓN NEGRO NACIENTE"!. Les lanzó el Arrendajo otro ataque letal, el cual provocó una intensa explosión, destruyendo la calle por donde venían.

Una vez que la calle estaba limpia, los amigos vieron que por el momento no vendrían refuerzos, ellos iban a continuar avanzando por el Oeste de la Ciudad y así cubrir a Lincoln, Lucy, Luna, Kazumi, Kazuya y Tenma.

* * *

Mientras que comenzaban los combates contra los "Plagados"; Alexander miraba desde un sitio donde se encontraba, contemplaba el dulce espectáculo que podía haber para ellos, en especial para el Emperador Lincoln, sentía en su sangre y en su mente el deseo de empezar a matar un poco, por lo cual, se hizo tronar los dedos y partió en busca de enemigos.

\- ¡Alto!. Escuchó la voz de un civil y rodearon a Alexander en un segundo.

\- Qué imbéciles que son, ustedes están podridos por lo que tienen en su cuerpo y alma. Se burló Alexander, girando su cabeza y mirando a los rivales.

\- ¡Cállate, las Unloud nos han dado un buen regalo para poder disfrutar de los placeres y más de nuestros deseos!. Le ordenó una mujer que se callara la boca.

\- Hum, ¿creen que me van a asustar con sus palabras?. Ja, no son más que unas basuras enfrente de nosotros. Siguió el bosnio con sus burlas.

\- Voy a matarte y luego le mandaré la cabeza tuya y la de tu estúpida novia a las Unloud para que se las coman, ¿qué te parece?. Atacó uno de forma verbal a Alexander.

\- Acabas de cometer el error de toda tu miserable vida, amigo. Le avisó el chico.

\- ¿Y qué harás?. Preguntó una mujer y de ahí se levantó una intensa ráfaga de viento huracanado.

Inmediatamente, el joven apareció con la Armadura Sapuris del Liderazgo ante aquella multitud.

\- Ustedes, las Unloud, los "Plagados" y los enfermos como ustedes me dan lástima. No son más que un gran estorbo para Dioses como nosotros. Sentenció el joven con seriedad.

\- Te haré pedazos, infeliz. Juró la mujer, quien llevaba consigo un hacha ensangrentada.

\- Habla el Demonio que se bañaba en la sangre de sus víctimas durante la "Guerra Nacionalista", ellas saben todo de ustedes, ¡no eres más que un fanfarrón, un hijo de puta con una personalidad bipolar, no sabes cómo controlarte!. Ahora lamentarás todo lo que has hecho. Ahora entiendo por qué tu novia, la estúpida, sale contigo. Añadió otro hombre, causando que Alexander simplemente sonriera de manera aterradora y se encendiera un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Lamentarlo? ¿Yo?, jamás he lamentado algo en mi vida. Se negó Alexander a creerles y manteniendo su seriedad.

\- ¡Suficiente, vamos a matarlo!. Ordenó el hombre que llevaba un cuchillo afilado y lo atacó a Alexander, pero éste le rompió el brazo.

\- Son patéticos. Se burló Alexander.

\- ¡MUERE!. Gritó la mujer del hacha, pero ésta se quebró de un golpe al hacer contacto con la Armadura de Alexander y de ahí, el joven pisoteó los restos.

\- ¿Todavía no lo entienden?. Este es el territorio del Señor Hades, en nuestra Dimensión, bajo la "Barrera", ella nos da la superioridad ante el enemigo y lo destrozamos de la peor manera. Ustedes aquí son solo ratas invasoras que morirán por nuestra fuerza, si quieren ganar una pelea, no usen los sentimientos, por utilizarlos, son tan indefensos como un bebe. Les será imposible derrotarme porque no tienen tampoco un objetivo. Se burló Alexander y les dejó su verdad.

\- ¡NO LO OIGAN, MATEN A ESE INFELIZ!. Volvió a ordenar la mujer y aquella muchedumbre sanguinaria se le lanzó encima.

\- Qué tontos, me dan lástima, pensaba en perdonarlos pero me hicieron enfurecer, gastaron su última vía de escape, ahora sufrirán las consecuencias. Sentenció Alexander, mientras que el silencio caía sobre ellos.

De golpe, un misterioso sonido se empezó a escuchar en el aire.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó un chico que estaba allí.

\- Es un Reloj, pero de dónde viene. Quería saber la mujer del hacha.

De golpe, aquel enorme objeto apareció delante de Alexander y se subió al mismo.

\- Se metieron con la gente equivocada, estúpidos, ahora: ¡SUFRAN EN EL INFIERNO! ¡"CONTROL DE AGUJAS"!. Finalizó el bosnio y ahí el Reloj lanzó un bombardeo de múltiples agujas, las cuales empalaron a toda la turba sanguinaria, los cuales gritaron de horror y agonía, mientras que el muchacho bajaba y disfrutaba de su "obra maestra".

* * *

La explosión causada por Alexander se escuchó por donde estaba corriendo Kazuya, mientras que él iba en dirección hacia el Estadio de Baseball, listo para combatir contra el enemigo que le estaba esperando.

\- _"No debemos fiarnos de la gente, ellos tienen una especie de "Virus del Pecado", como si lo llaman las Unloud. Me sorprende también cómo es posible que UnLuna me quiera ver muerto a mí, entiendo perfectamente que tengo el papel de ser el líder de la "Resistencia", pero ella no va a meterse conmigo, no tengo tiempo para pelear contra ella ahora, sé que él está aquí y viene a luchar, así que cumpliré su "deseo". Pelearé"._ Pensaba Kazuya muy serio, viendo en la cercanía el Estadio de Baseball de Royal Woods.

Y allí estaba aquel edificio, enorme, resplandeciente, donde allí se reunían las personas en el Pasado para disfrutar de un buen día Domingo de baseball, ahora tenía un aspecto aterrador, podía sentirse la maldad en el aire, mientras que en el centro del campo de juego, allí estaba esperando su rival.

* * *

\- _"Aquí estoy, Kazuya de Neowing, es hora de demos por comenzada nuestra batalla"._ Pensó serio y tranquilo Raizer, mientras que portaba su Armadura de Zerowing, la cual se parecía a la Sapuris de Bennu, era de color plateado oscuro con detalle naranja y rojo carmesí al igual que las alas y su gema era roja y triangular.

* * *

\- _"Volvemos a encontrarnos, Raizer"._ Pensó Kazuya y de ahí caminó hacia la entrada para ir hacia el campo de juego.

* * *

\- ¡Kazuya de Neowing, voy por ti!. Exclamó UnLuna, quien había llegado al Estadio pero no lo encontró al joven.

\- ¡Nadie molestará a mi hermano, nadie!. Apareció Kazumi junto con Tenma, Lincoln, Lucy y Luna.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Tú nunca te cansas, Enana, me llama la atención que para tu edad, llevas una buena Armadura pero me da igual, ¡te mataré a ti y luego al idiota de tu hermano!. Juró la rival en completar su misión.

\- Antes tendrás que vencernos a nosotros, loca. Le desafió Lincoln, mientras que preparaba su Espada Imperial.

\- Ya veo, estás aquí pero vienes a matarnos, me da igual si te mato o no, Linc, jejeje, a ti te llevaré junto con las demás de mis hermanas, no podrás escaparte de aquí, nunca. Se burló la chica y Luna y Lucy lo cuidaban.

\- No te tengo miedo. Le advirtió el joven Emperador.

\- Oh, ¿traes a tus hermanas y a la vez novias para protegerte? ¡Qué conmovedor, hermano!. Siguió burlándose la rival, pero en ese momento, Lucy preparó su Tridente.

\- ¡Espere, Señorita Lucy!. Arribó justo a tiempo Chloe Park de Heinstein, la Segunda Pandora.

\- Chloe, deberías estar con los demás, aquí no es sitio para ti, eres la Segunda Pandora. Le recordó la gótica a la coreana.

\- No podía dejarla sola, Señorita Lucy, como amigas, como las dos Pandora, del Siglo XVIII y del Siglo XXI, no podía dejarla a usted, ¡por favor, déjeme combatir a su lado, se lo ruego!. Pidió la chica, mientras que la gótica quedaba en silencio un rato.

\- Está bien, Chloe, tienes razón, nosotras dos junto con Lincoln y Luna: Le patearemos el trasero a esa UnLuna, ¿qué te parece?. Dijo ella, mostrando una sonrisa por primera vez.

\- Señorita...¡Sí, Señorita!. Juró ella y tomó el Tridente que Lucy llevaba en sus manos.

\- Así se habla, ahora, ¡vamos a pelear!. Dijo la gótica y ambas Pandora se prepararon junto con Lincoln y Luna.

* * *

Por su parte, Alexander se había reunido con las demás chicas, Rick, Morty, Summer, los Generales Marinos, los "Herederos" y los Caballeros Dorados, éstos aguardaban la llegada de Mordecai y sus amigos, manteniendo la zona del encuentro frente a la antigua escuela de Lincoln, la cual conservaba las ruinas de lo que fue anteriormente en su Pasado.

\- Deberíamos ir por los demás. Sugirió Leni, quien estaba abrazando a Alexander.

\- Sí, andando, de prisa, creo...no, tiene razón, Señorita Leni, debemos ir por ellos, ¡vamos!. Le apoyó Morty de Grifos a la chica.

\- Andando, con ellos iremos al Palacio de la Diosa del Caos y terminaremos con este. Pidió Alexander y de ahí pusieron rumbo para ir por Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Nube y los demás, incluyendo a Lincoln, Lucy y Luna, mientras que Kazuya estaba por empezar su combate y a su vez, Kazumi junto con Tenma y los tres hermanos Loud pelearían contra UnLuna en una gran batalla que estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **Nuevamente les traigo un nuevo capítulo: La Batalla de Royal Woods es una de las tantas que van a comenzar aquí, los combates en las 12 Casas del Santuario de la Diosa del Caos también van a comenzar, ¿podrán los héroes derrotar a los enemigos y acabar con la amenaza en esa Dimensión?.**

 **La canción que canta Alexander es _"The man comes around"_ de Johnny Cash, aparece en la película "El Amanecer de los Muertos", la del 2004.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, por unos días no publicaré en este fic, ya que estaré ocupado con otras historias y en especial un homenaje para El Caballero de las Antorchas, la cual será para mitad de semana, pero para el Viernes estoy de regreso con esta aventura.**

 **Por otra parte, este capítulo se lo dedico a FreedomGundam96 :D, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Camarada!.**

 **Y como siempre digo, espero que les guste este capítulo, les deseo a todos un buen comienzo de semana.**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: El silencio que había en los pasillos del Estadio de Baseball, la oscuridad que impregnaba al mismo, las luces que titilaban, los cables que soltaban chispas, las paredes manchadas con sangre, la cual estaba seca y en el aire podía sentirse la presencia de que una batalla estaba por comenzar, tanto adentro como afuera de aquella inmensa estructura.

Mientras tanto, afuera de las puertas del Estadio de Royal Woods, allí estaba Kazumi junto con Tenma, Lincoln, Lucy, Chloe y Luna, resguardando la zona y protegiendo a Kazuya, el cual estaba por enfrentarse con aquel enemigo suyo que le esperaba adentro, en el campo de juegos.

\- Allí viene, chicos. Les alertó Chloe a los presentes y éstos asintieron.

Y allí llegaba la rival: UnLuna UnLoud, la cual estaba esperando el momento de poder vengarse del ataque que le había hecho Kazumi, el cual había mandado a volar a la misma por los aires hasta perderse en los Cielos y de ahí bajaba ella, como una bomba en picada lanzada desde un avión contra aquel pequeño grupo. Aún recordaba también el dolor que le había causado Dino Laguzi contra su ojo, al atravesarlo con su espada, recordaba el odio que le guardaba a Kazuya por ser el líder de la "Resistencia" y ahora que podía tener la oportunidad de llevarse a Lincoln con ella y así proclamar su victoria, sus hermanas estarían felices y sería la primera en aprovecharse de él, de gozar al máximo como toda una triunfadora, sin embargo, alguien más había sido enviada desde el Santuario de la Diosa Tomoe hacia la dirección dada.

\- _Ni creas que te dejaré llevarte todo el crédito, hermana._ \- Escuchó la castaña rockera una voz y allí estaba UnLynn, la cual portaba la Armadura de Escorpio.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Vuelve al Templo del Escorpión Celestial, esta es mi misión, no la tuya!.- Ordenó UnLuna a la castaña deportista.

\- Ni de broma, yo también quiero a Lincoln, tú solo quieres matar a Kazuya.- Se negó UnLynn de irse.

\- Sí tú mataste a los padres del "Esqueleto" que tiene de amigo, no me extraña que vengas justo ahora, ¿te envío la Diosa Tomoe?.- Preguntó la rockera.

\- Ella no es mi Jefa, yo voy y hago lo que quiero, si quiero ir y matar a la gente que veo, porque son basura, voy y los mato, no recibo órdenes de nadie, ni mucho menos de una Diosa del Caos.- Respondió la deportista, quien llevaba consigo su bate de baseball, el cual estaba manchado de sangre y tenía restos de materia gris en los mismos.

Ambas hermanas decidieron ir y hacerlo por su cuenta, cada una y por separado, trabajarían por el objetivo de capturar a Lincoln y a su vez, eliminar a Kazuya de Neowing, el cual ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia el encuentro con su rival, quien lo seguía esperando en el campo de juego.

\- ¡Ya te vi, prepárate para morir, Enana!.- Gritó UnLuna y voló en picado contra Kazumi.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Alto, espera!. Le intentó UnLynn detener y se aferró con fuerza de la muchacha, cayendo contra unos árboles hasta estrellarse y que colapsaran varios.

Pronto, las dos emergieron con furia y miraron a los que estaban protegiendo las puertas del Estadio de Baseball.

\- ¡Fuera de nuestro camino, malditos! Ah...vaya, vaya, lo que nos trae la suerte: Lincoln está aquí.- Ordenó UnLynn y se burló del resto, mientras que disfrutaba de ver a su hermanito, a su "trofeo" con el cual disfrutaría muchísimo de tenerlo a su lado y saciar sus apetitos.

\- Ni de broma nos movemos. ¡No se llevarán a nuestro hermano, ni tampoco entrarán al Estadio!.- Advirtió Luna de la Esfinge, quien protegía junto con Lucy, Chloe y Kazumi al Emperador del Inframundo.

\- Se nota que en la Dimensión de donde vienen, somos casi iguales, salvo a nuestra fuerza, nuestro poder que nos rodea y el desprecio que les tenemos a los Humanos por ser la escoria mayor del Universo. Nosotras, las UnLoud somos mejores que ustedes, superiores a su Dimensión y es una lástima pero cuando terminemos con ustedes, sus cadáveres serán un buen manjar para nosotras.- Se burló UnLuna de todos ellos.

\- Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, puta, pero nosotras no vamos a bajar la guardia, ¡¿oíste?!.- Advirtió Kazumi, quien dio un paso al frente.

UnLynn, por su parte, sintió otra presencia en el aire y lo descubrió rápidamente: Allí estaba llegando aquel muchacho al que había matado a su familia en el Pasado y que era el hermano adoptivo de Rin, además de haber conocido a Dino.

\- _"Así que por fin llegas, ¿eh?: Tenma Zala"_.- Pensó la muchacha deportista, mientras que desde las calles adyacentes, arribaba Tenma Zala, ahora portando su Armadura de Timewing.

Ambos se miraron cara a cara, la asesina y su víctima, el viento calló, UnLuna se volteó para mirar a su hermana y allá la vio, estática, silenciosa, con una mirada y esas centellas en sus ojos, las cuales eran de color rojo, mientras que Tenma solo la observaba muy serio.

\- ¿Así que por fin sales de tu escondite?. La rata cobarde sale y viene a pelear, debo felicitarte, aunque tarde, porque me hubiera gustado oír tus gritos de agonía y dolor, igual que tus padres cuando murieron abrazados y llorando, ¿no lo crees así, Tenma?. Se nota que aún sigues siendo el niño débil al que vi salir huyendo mientras que los "Plagados" y yo exterminamos a tu pestilente familia, jajaja, sí, fue muy divertido y ahora que lo pienso, aún no he probado el sabor de tu sangre ni tampoco mi bate de baseball.- Se burlaba la castaña, mientras que el chico simplemente tenía en sus recuerdos todo el dolor causado por esa mujer hacia los suyos y en especial cuando combatía contra los "Plagados", lo hacía con una gran destreza y habilidad.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, UnLynn?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Ohhh, la rata puede hablar, ¿qué me quieres decir?. Respondió la chica y ordenó que respondiera.

\- Al principio era débil, pero eso cambió: Vi morir a mis padres, fui perseguido por los "Plagados" y por ti hasta que me uní a la "Resistencia", ya que estuve a punto de morir mientras vagaba por el Mundo, ¿sabes quién me salvó? ¡Dino Laguzi, él fue mi Maestro y me enseñó a cómo luchar de verdad!. Cuando empezó esta guerra, me uní para vengar a mi familia y combatí al lado de Kazuya, Kazumi y Dino, pero cuando el día en que la hija de puta de tu hermana UnLuna mató a mi Maestro y Yukiko murió, juré, como todos los demás, que terminaríamos esta guerra de una buena vez ¡y va a ocurrir!. No viene aquí para huir, sino para pelear, he destrozado a tus "Plagados" no son tan fuertes, ¿acaso son monstruos o putas que necesitan "cariño" en otro sentido?. Se nota que son lo segundo, porque son una mierda y he disfrutado mucho con destruirlos, hacerlos pedazos y así sentirme mejor, pero mi familia podrá descansar en paz en cuanto tú mueras y eso va a ocurrir.- Finalizó el chico, lanzando su amenaza de muerte hacia la UnLoud.

(Heat of the Battle, OST 1 de Bleach)

UnLynn no dijo nada, iba a mantener su postura de ganadora y no se dejaría humillar por un niño que ahora venía a hacerse el Caballero de Athena, pero por otro lado, sentía una gran admiración hacia la enorme determinación, a pesar de ser alguien irresponsable y perezoso: Esa determinación era el de proteger a sus seres queridos de aquellos enemigos.

\- ¿Sabes?: Te admiro por eso, pero, jejeje, mi bate dice otra cosa: ¡MUERE!. Finalizó la chica y se lanzó contra aquel muchacho.

\- ¡¿Qués estás haciendo, hermana?!. Preguntó UnLuna, pero en aquellos momentos, UnLynn estaba por destrozar el cráneo de Tenma.

\- ¡"FUEGO CORTANTE"!. Invocó el joven su ofensiva y a la vez defensa, la cual consistía en concentrar en sus manos dos orbes de fuego, luego cerrar los puños y una vez juntadas las manos, lanzó un poderoso bombardeo de agujas de fuego contra su oponente, la cual tuvo que replegarse.

\- ¡Mierda, fue muy rápido, pero no me importa! Guardaré el bate para después, ahora ¡prepárate, voy a liquidarte ahora!.- Se preparó la chica, viendo que aquella ofensiva casi le quemaba su preciada arma y de ahí se dirigía con UnLuna para ayudarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hermana? ¿Te da miedo el fuego?. Eres la Santo de Escorpio y saliste corriendo ¿o estoy ciega?. Preguntó la rockera con una voz de burla.

\- Cierra la boca, no le temo a un niño, es una estrategia mía. Le ordenó ella que se callara la boca y no se burlara, ya que tomaría otras medidas al respecto.

\- Bueno, entonces seremos las dos contra la enana, recuerda que...Dijo UnLuna, mientras que se iban preparando para el combate.

\- Sí: Lincoln. Observó ella a su objetivo.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices esas enana?!. ¡Vamos, vengan si son tan valientes!. Las desafío Kazumi, harta de esas burlas.

\- Ohhh, ya se enojó la pequeña, ¿quieres que llame a mama? Jajaja, ¡comencemos!. Siguió UnLuna con sus burlas y estalló el combate.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos que llevaban al campo de juegos, Kazuya estaba dirigiéndose para enfrentarse con su rival, pasaba por su cabeza muchas cosas, muchos pensamientos, acciones que pudieron haber evitado, otras que no, pero no era el momento de dejarse llevar por el Pasado, era el momento de enfrentarse a ello, la hora de combatir.

\- _"Puedo sentir el Cosmos de Kazumi y de Tenma encenderse, lo mismo el de Lincoln, Lucy, Chloe y Luna, se nota que UnLuna es persistente y ahora ha traído a UnLynn, no, ella viene por su propia cuenta, por su orgullo y por el deseo de cazar a los Humanos como trofeos"._ \- Pensó el muchacho, mientras que seguía corriendo y salía de aquel túnel para llegar hacia la luz, hacia el campo de juegos.

Llegó hacia la luz y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron, mejor dicho, volvieron a ver aquellos colores, observó que estaba en el campo de baseball, el cual lucía muy lúgubre, destruido, el pasto quemado y no parecía haber ninguna brizna de hierba en la misma, las gradas yacían completamente destruidas y con ello estaban las banderas, todas quebradas y alguna que otra caía al suelo desde una gran altura.

Kazuya caminó hacia donde estaba aquella presencia.

\- Por fin llegas, Kazuya de Neowing, te estaba esperando. Dijo una voz conocida y cuando el muchacho se volteó, se encontró con aquel enemigo.

\- Raizer.- Lo miró el joven con seriedad.

\- Tengo que felicitarte, has llegado hasta aquí sin ningún problema, aún cuando UnLuna iba tras de ti, viniste.- Le felicitó el rival.

No hubo respuestas hasta que Kazuya tomó posición de batalla.

\- Dime: ¿Estás a favor de las UnLoud?.- Preguntó.

\- ¿Las UnLoud? ¿Esas maniáticas que solo quieren llevarse a su hermano Lincoln para tener sexo?. No, yo no estoy con ellas, las odio, no las protejo, solo estoy a las órdenes de la Diosa Athena del Caos y tú no eres más que un obstáculo en sus deseos de conquistar el Mundo, por eso me haré cargo de ti ahora mismo.- Sentenció Raizer.

\- Tendrás que derrotarme primero, porque no te voy a permitir que sigan con su conquista.- Advirtió el muchacho y de ahí los Cielos se nublaron y comenzó a llover.

(Kokuten, OST de Naruto Shippuuden)

\- Eso ya lo veremos. Sentenció el rival, mientras que aparecía su Armadura, la cual era parecida a una de las Sapuris, en especial a la de Bennu, pero ésta era de color plateado oscuro con detalles naranja y rojo carmesí, lo mismo las alas y su gema era roja y triangular.

Los vientos comenzaron a aumentar su intensidad, mientras que Kazuya y Raizer comenzaban a pelear.

\- ¡Te enviaré directo al Infierno, Kazuya, no podrán llegar al Santuario mientras que yo esté aquí! ¡TOMA ESTO: "PUÑOS METEORO ZERO"!. Comenzó el atacante con una poderosa ofensiva, ésta era similar a los "Meteoros de Pegaso", pero de color color negro y trueno naranja, aumentando su poder y tenían de habilidad perforar las Armaduras, convirtiéndola en una técnica peligrosa.

Kazuya tenía que evadirlas, ya que éstas iban directo hacia él, por lo cual las esquivó con mucho cuidado y sin recibir el impacto, las cuales terminaron destruyendo parte de las gradas.

\- ¡Iremos al Santuario y destruiremos a las Unlouds y a tu Diosa del Caos, lo juro por mis amigos y por Rin! ¡"PUÑOS METEORO DELTA"!. Respondió el peli negro al ataque enemigo, lanzando su contra-ofensiva hacia Raizer, quien respondía con el mismo golpe y provocando que ambas técnicas chocaran.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera del Estadio, Kazumi y los demás estaban en pleno inicio de las hostilidades contar UnLuna y UnLynn, las cuales comenzaron con revelar sus Armaduras.

\- ¿Sorprendidos?.- Preguntó la rockera.

\- Esa...¡Esa es la Armadura de Pegaso Negro!.- Gritó Kazumi con Tenma.

\- ¡Sí, así es, Enana! ¡ES HORA DE MORIR!.- Sentenció la rival.

\- ¡Y esa es la Armadura Dorada de Escorpio, maldita, ¿dónde las obtuvieron?!. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- Jajajaja, ¿qué les importa? A nosotras también nos interesa saber sobre por qué tienen esas Armaduras, según nos contó Paracelse, esas mismas desaparecieron en el Siglo XVIII pero cuatro fueron otorgadas hacia ustedes, ¿qué pasó? ¿alguien se las regaló?.- Interrogó UnLynn a sus rivales.

\- No tenemos por qué responderte, ¡no las escuchen, chicos!.- Pidió Lincoln a Kazumi y a Tenma.

\- Lincoln tiene razón: Ustedes no recibirán nuestras respuestas. [Respondió Tenma y se dirigió hacia UnLynn] Y tú, UnLynn de Escorpio, ¡si eres tan valiente como dices, ¿por qué no utilizas tu poder contra mí?! ¡Vamos, aquí te espero!.- Le desafió el chico peli blanco a la castaña, la cual apretó los dientes con fuerza.

La deportista no iba a ser desafiada de esa manera, iba a responder con todo su poder, así que fue el momento en que se lanzaría al asalto contra él y su grupo, ya que se estaba burlando de su posición y era incitada a pelear.

\- ¡Te destrozaré el corazón! ¡MUERE, TENMA: "AGUJA ESCARLATA"!.- Atacó UnLynn, mientras que concentraba todo su Cosmos en una serie de ataques, formando en los Cielos la Constelación del Escorpión Celestial.

\- ¡No lo tocarás! ¡"TEMPESTAD ESTELAR..."!- Kazumi se había interpuesto en los golpes, recibiendo uno de ellos contra su pecho y siendo herida.

\- ¡Kazumi!.- Gritó Tenma, mientras que iba a verla.

La chica tenía su mano contra su pecho, cubriendo su herida, pero al moverla, Tenma vio que había tenido la suerte de que solo perforara la parte del pecho, sin llegar hasta su corazón.

\- ¡Agh! La maldita Enana se interpuso en mi camino, no puedo creer que bloquearas mi ataque para defender a este vago, a este "Espantapájaros". UnLynn estaba molesta, por lo cual se dirigió hacia ellos dos y los miró con odio, pero en ese momento, Tenma la agarró con fuerza de los hombros.

\- Tú mataste a mis padres, casi matas a Kazumi, de esta no te voy a perdonar. Advirtió el chico, mientras que preparaba su Cosmos.

\- ¡Caíste en mi trampa, ahora muere!.- Gritó UnLynn, quien preparó de nuevo su "Aguja Escarlata", pero en aquel momento, el peli blanco la agarró con fuerza de la mano y le quebró aquella letal "Aguja", cayendo al suelo.

\- Mi...Mi...¡"Aguja"! ¡MI "AGUJA ESCARLATA"! ¡MALDITO, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, TE VOY A MATAR"!. Juró la chica, mientras que estaba lista para matarlo.

\- ¡Adelante, quiero que lo hagas!.- Desafío Tenma a la rival.

\- ¡Te voy a matar, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó la chica y empezó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, del cual ninguno de los dos parecía ceder.

\- ¡Resiste, Tenma, ahí voy!. Fue Kazumi en auxilio del chico que le gustaba.

Pronto, UnLuna tuvo el camino libre para ir hacia Lincoln y los demás.

\- Ni lo intentes, nena. Le advirtió Luna, la cual protegía a su hermano junto con Lucy y Chloe.

\- ¿O qué?. Veo que te gusta mucho acostarte al lado de tu hermano, dime, ¿ya te violó? ¿tuvo sexo contigo? Jejejeje, por tu esencia que tienes, puedo deducir que él las complace a todas ustedes, pero no diré más: ¡Los voy a matar a todos ustedes!. Juró la Unloud, mientras que preparaba su ataque.

En ese momento, Lincoln salió de aquel círculo de defensa y apareció con un aura que lo cubría por completo, mientras que los vientos movían sus cabellos.

\- ¿Qué...Qué harás, Lincoln?. Preguntó Luna, nerviosa por su amado hermano y Emperador.

\- ¡Señor Hades!. Gritó Chloe.

\- No permitiré que lastimes a mis hermanas, ellas se preocupan por mí y tú quieres hacerles daño, si tanto lo deseas, ¡pelea contra mí, UnLuna de Pegaso Negro! ¡Vamos!.- Le desafió Lincoln, mientras que la UnLoud retrocedió, una extraña fuerza la obligó a hacer eso, ya que pudo ver como aquel Lincoln que tanto ansiaba tener en sus garras para complacer sus gustos y placeres, sintió como aquella presencia la asustaba.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué veo a alguien que no es el Lincoln que yo quiero?.- Se preguntó ella y lo miraba a los ojos, sintiendo que se hundía en una laguna profunda.

\- Señor Hades. Dijo Lucy.

\- Tanto me quieres, adelante, aquí estoy, tómame. Le ordenó Lincoln.

\- No...no puedo...¡NO PUEDO!. Gritó UnLuna, mientras que abandonaba la pelea.

\- ¡Regresa, cobarde, puta, llorona!. Le ordenó Luna de la Esfinge.

\- Esto fue un simple calentamiento, cuando vengan al Santuario, ¡los haré pedazos! ¡¿Oyeron?! ¡PEDAZOS!.- Advirtió la chica UnLoud, mientras que escapaba de allí y volvía a aquel Palacio.

Aunque UnLuna se había ido, aún quedaba UnLynn, la cual peleaba contra Kazumi y Tenma, sin embargo, algo la obligó a detener su combate, ya que pudo sentir aquella misma presencia en el aire y que venía de Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué es eso?.-Se preguntó la rival

(Sacred God Hades, OST 26 de Saint Seiya)

Lincoln tenía la mirada baja y luego la alzó, miró a UnLynn, en sus ojos podía sentirse aquella misma presencia que Seiya y Bart habían sentido en los Campos Elíseos y anteriormente en Giudecca.

* * *

\- Señor Hades. Dijeron las Diosas Gemelas Lola y Lana, mientras que partían con todos los demás, ya teniendo al grupo de Mordecai y Rigby con ellos, se dirigieron hacia el Estadio.

* * *

\- ¿Qué eso?. Se preguntó Raizer, mientras que veía aquella Luz que se elevaba hacia los Cielos, deteniendo su pelea con Kazuya.

\- ¡Aún no termina el combate, Raizer!.- Le advirtió el chico y ambos volvieron chocar sus poderes.

* * *

UnLynn quedó sorprendida, podía sentirlo, de aquel chico se veía la viva imagen del Emperador del Inframundo, aquel había intentado purgar a la Tierra de la maldad que poseía la Humanidad, eliminándola por completo. Se veía a aquel hombre que le había dado apoyo al joven Loud por las pesadillas que había tenido: Hades estaba con él, estaban unidos espiritualmente.

\- ¿Qué clase de Dios eres?.- Preguntó UnLynn.

\- UnLouds, ¿piensan que pueden escapar de la Muerte?. Ustedes ya están condenadas a arder en los Infiernos más temibles de todo el Inframundo, no se podrán salvar por nada en el Mundo, de la Muerte misma nadie puede escaparse. Dijo Lincoln con un tono de voz frío pero a la vez calmado.

\- Dios...¡estás loco!. Gritó la rival.

\- _"La Muerte es la Salvación"._ Recitó Lincoln aquella misma frase que había dicho Alone en el Siglo XVIII y se fue acercando amenazante hacia UnLynn.

La chica comenzó a sentir un gran odio hacia aquella persona, quería matarla, romperle todos los huesos con su bate y hacerle trizas su sueños, sin embargo no pudo, veía sus ojos, veía esa Aura Divina y solo tenía que jugar una única carta.

\- Ganan esta batalla, pero la guerra recién empieza, como les dijo UnLuna: Vengan para el Santuario, tanto quieren a la Diosa Tomoe, adelante, vengan, los estaremos esperando. Sentenció la chica castaña y se retiró de allí, mientras que Lincoln volvía a la normalidad.

\- ¡Lincoln!. Gritó Luna y fue hasta con él Lucy y Chloe, también se acercaron Kazumi y Tenma.

El chico había perdido el conocimiento en aquellos momentos, mientras que lo intentaban traer de vuelta, por su mente podía ver todas esas imágenes de sus sueños: Aquel Lincoln que era odiado por sus hermanas por haberlas humillado con ese vídeo, que se había destruido a él mismo con el fin de obtener su perdón, sin embargo ellas no lo hicieron, lo hicieron a un lado y luego lo dejaron solo en las calles de Royal Woods, mientras que se celebraba esa "Purga", la cual era parecida al Infierno, donde podían hacer lo que quisieran y la Ley no los detendría. Allí estaba ese pobre muchacho, abandonado, con la bicicleta saboteada y a merced de esa gente desquiciada, la cual lo torturó y destruyó su mente, quedando en un asilo mental para que así se recuperara.

Otras imágenes de su cabeza eran esas Unloud, las cuales estaban con su familia, no eran sus verdaderas hermanas, eran lo peor que podía existir, ellas las habían reemplazado y lo querían a él solamente, llevárselo a su Dimensión.

\- ¡Lincoln, hermanito, háblame, por favor, despierta!. Rogó Luna, quien lo besaba en los labios, intentando despertarlo.

Pronto, el joven abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con sus dos hermanas, Chloe, Kazumi y Tenma.

\- ¿Qué me pasó?. Quiso saber el muchacho.

\- Tranquilo, Bro, ya estás a salvo, no te preocupes, estamos contigo. Le dijo Luna, la cual no lo soltó por ningún momento y Lucy también se unió al abrazo.

\- Nos tenías muy asustadas, me alegra de que estés bien, será mejor esperar a Kazuya e irnos de aquí. Las Unloud quieren que vayamos al Santuario y allí les daremos pelea.- Pidió Chloe, mientras que pasaba su mano junto con Lucy por la frente del peli negro.

\- Chicas...debemos...debemos ir tras ellas, debemos ir al Santuario, ahora mismo...no tenemos otra alternativa que vencerlas aquí, de lo contrario irán por otras Dimensiones y las destruirán, llevarán su "Virus" por todos lados y será el fin, hay que detenerlas. Pidió Lincoln, mientras que las tres chicas lo ayudaban a levantar junto con la hermana de Kazuya y su amigo.

Justo en aquellos momentos, una intensa explosión sacudió todo el Estadio, elevando una inmensa Luz hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda fu eso?!. Preguntó Luna.

\- Kazuya. Respondió Kazumi y quedó helada, temiendo por la seguridad de su hermano mayor.

* * *

Dentro del Estadio, los poderes de Kazuya y Raizer habían colisionado como un asteroide, provocando una intensa explosión, seguida de un poderoso destello blanco y dorado, los cuales se elevaron hacia los Cielos, llamando la atención de los grupos, los cuales iban arribando hacia el punto de encuentro.

El sitio interior estaba completamente arrasado, destruido, no parecía haber quedado nada de pie y allí estaban Kazuya y Raizer, los dos estaban listos para dar otro golpe entre ellos, el primero estaba bastante herido debido a la intensa explosión y el otro también, sin embargo, ejercía una verdadera resistencia que era admirable, aún para ellos que eran enemigos.

\- ¿Listo para rendirte, Kazuya?.- "Ofreció" el rival aquella oportunidad.

\- Jamás, no voy a permitir que ganes, te venceré, cueste lo que cueste.- Juró el chico.

\- Será tu decisión si tu hermana queda sola, pobre de ella, lo mismo Rin y Tenma, deberías darte por vencido y aceptar la derrota.- Siguió "insistiendo", lo que él quería era que estallara en furia.

\- ¿Crees que soy un estúpido, Raizer? ¡NUNCA DEJARÉ SOLA A KAZUMI NI A RIN, NI TAMPOCO A TENMA, AHORA VOY A TERMINAR CONTIGO A COMO DÉ LUGAR: "PUÑOS METEORO DELTA"!. Exclamó el muchacho, aunque había estallado en furia, él le lanzó una ofensiva y sin dejarse caer en la trampa que Raizer le preparaba.

\- _"¡¿Qué?. ¡Este mocoso...no...no lo puedo creer!"._ Raizer quedó sorprendido, su Armadura había recibido un potente golpe por parte de la ofensiva de Kazuya, a pesar de la resistencia que había ejercido como defensa, ésta había terminado por jugarle en contra, ya que recibió todo el ataque de lleno, quebrando la misma hasta llegar al punto de destruir su cuerpo, por lo cual detuvo la pelea.

Inmediatamente, Raizer cayó al suelo, agotado, lo mismo Kazuya, ambos habían dado una gran batalla y ahora ésto terminaba en un "empate".

\- No tengo tiempo para juegos contigo, niño. Solo te voy a decir esto: Peleas muy bien, pero si quieres derrotarme, ve al Santuario y enfréntate ante mí, si tanto quieres pelear contra las Unloud, te las dejo, no me importa, las detesto, como te dije, solo son una banda de locas que merecen la muerte. Dijo Raizer, mientras que le dejaba ese consejo y de ahí se preparaba para elevarse en los Cielos.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo?! ¿A qué quieres llegar?. Preguntó Kazuya a su rival.

\- No lo hago por las Unlouds, ya te lo dije, solo por la Señorita Tomoe y el Patriarca Aiolos, ellas pueden morirse e irse a lo más profundo del Infierno. Sentenció Raizer, quien despegó de allí y se dirigió de vuelta al Santuario, quedando Kazuya solo allí y de ahí salía hacia afuera del Estadio.

* * *

Mientras que las UnLouds, dos de ellas habían vuelto al Santuario de la Diosa Tomoe, UnLynn se había encerrado en la Casa de Escorpio, furiosa y se prepararía para destruir a Tenma, mientras que UnLuna montaría guardia en las cercanías de la Casa de Libra, lista para destrozar a Kazumi y a Kazuya, en especial éste último, de una buena vez.

Por su parte, UnLucy aguardaba en la Casa de Cáncer junto con el señuelo para matar así a Máscara de la Muerte: Helena.

\- ¿Sabes? Espero que tu querido novio venga, estoy ansiosa por tener a un Caballero Dorado como mi Sirviente, en especial alguien que dice ser un despiadado.

Helena no dijo nada, mientras la chica de cabellos negros estaba esperando a que llegara su presa, la castaña solo podía orar a Odín para que el italiano llegara sano y salvo a aquel sitio.

* * *

Kazuya salió del Estadio y se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos los grupos, Lincoln había vuelto en sí, después de todo ese viaje mental que había tenido dentro de su mente y todo lo que había visto con terror, en especial lo de ese Universo donde estaba "La Purga" y él era abandonado para que sufriera en las calles de Royal Woods, ahora estaba despierto y con sus hermanas y amigos que lo protegían.

\- ¿Estás bien, amigo?. Preguntó Clyde.

\- Totalmente, estoy perfecto. Respondió el muchacho, quien chocó los cinco con el moreno.

\- ¿Qué fue toda ese Cosmos? ¿Acaso provenía dentro de ti, Lincoln?. Preguntó Kazuya.

\- Por alguna extraña razón, sí, el Cosmo Divino de Hades, no sé por qué, pero creo que todas las respuestas que yo me estoy haciendo y que tenga esos sueños en mi mente, serán resueltas cuando llegue al Santuario.- Respondió el Emperador del Inframundo.

\- Sí, tenemos que ir allí, pero de prisa.- Pidió Kazumi.

\- Iremos, ¡vamos, amigos!.- Ordenó Máscara de la Muerte y con Lincoln, todos los grupos se pusieron en marcha hacia el Santuario, listos para iniciar las batallas más importantes en aquella Dimensión.

* * *

 **Lincoln empieza a sentir que el Alma de Hades le está mostrando el camino para derrotar a las Unloud, Kazuya está preparado para enfrentarse a Raizer, pero el viaje hacia el Santuario son apenas del comienzo de una importante contienda que se desarrollará en los próximos capítulos. Serán batallas complicadas e incluso mortales (un digno homenaje a la Saga de las 12 Casas). Como verán, también aquí hubo de nuevo guiños a "La Purga: La Noche de Lincoln Loud", propiedad de Banghg. Remarco que aquí, esa historia y otras, las cuales son tanto suyas como también las de El Legendario, aparecen en flashbacks y sueños que tiene Lincoln.**

 **Ahora otra cosa: Prometí que habría Lemon, bueno, eso será para mucho después, tal vez lo escriba durante los flashbacks, porque no quiero ponerle tanto relleno a esta historia, quiero finalizarla antes de que termine el año.**

 **Otro punto: No continuaré con "Saint Simpsons: Omega". Lo siento, chicos, pero no puedo, ya con ver el diseño de las Armaduras, es un atentado contra la serie misma.**

 **Una última cosa: Las Armaduras, como los personajes OC que vieron (Raizer, Kazuya, Kazumi, Tenma, Rin, Dino, entre otros) son propiedad de FreedomGundam96, mientras que Riden es un OC perteneciente a El Legendario, lo mismo va para las historias de Banghg. Muchas gracias, amigos y espero que les guste este capítulo, ya que el que viene será el inicio de la Batalla del Santuario o la Batalla de Royal Woods, ya que ésta continúa en el Santuario de Tomoe.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, nos estamos viendo y que tengan un buen fin de semana de mi parte.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Hacia el Norte podía divisarse, sobre la destruida Royal Woods, aquella distópica ciudad que había sido destruida por aquel "Virus" que portaban las Unloud, se observaba el Santuario de la Diosa Tomoe, las batallas en las calles y en el Estadio de Baseball habían terminado y ahora estaban poniendo en marcha el próximo asalto, el cual estaba destinado hacia aquellas edificaciones fortificadas.

Podía sentirse la preocupación en algunos de los grupos, Mabel no se separaba por nada del Mundo de Kanon, Saga y su hermano Dipper, todo ese sitio era de pesadilla, inclusive mucho peor, más aterrador y parecía que todas las películas de terror de la historia se habían unido y formado esa realidad. El hermano gemelo del Caballero de Géminis la tuvo cerca, mientras que Ronaldo y Peridot los detenían.

\- Esperen.- Pidió la Gema del Planeta Madre.

\- ¿Pasa algo?.- Preguntó Dipper, el cual se acercó pero Ronaldo le impidió seguir avanzando.

Hacia el fondo de una de las calles, lo que era antiguamente el barrio de los Loud, allí podía sentirse una horrenda presencia en el aire, ¿qué era?, ¿acaso eran los "Plagados"?.

\- No puedo sentir nada al respecto. Dijo Mu, quien estaba en alerta junto con los demás Caballeros.

* * *

En la Casa de Cáncer, UnLucy se encontraba con una extraña sonrisa, mientras que Helena sentía miedo de lo que esa mujer podría hacerle a Máscara de la Muerte y a los demás, simplemente tuvo que mantenerse callada ante el temor de recibir algún golpe o represalia de parte de la chica.

\- Te preguntarás por qué se han detenido, jejeje, bueno, hay varios invitados que todavía no han conocido todavía, a parte de nosotras, tenemos a varios de nuestros amigos que también se transformaron, que tienen un gran poder dentro de ellos y ese alguien es una amiga mía, la cual pronto conocerán.- Se dio UnLucy la vuelta y mostró esa sonrisa aterradora a Helena.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó la castaña.

\- Ya lo verás. Solo te diré que _"estamos tendiendo la alfombra roja"_ para nuestros invitados, ¿no era que querías que Máscara de la Muerte viniera a rescatarte?. Entonces lo tendrás.- Respondió UnLucy, pero esas palabras de "creencia" no eran buenas para Helena, ella temía de que jugaran algún truco en su contra, algo que fuera injusto y horrendo con qué jugarles.

\- ¿A qué te estás refiriendo? ¿Tienes a alguien allí?. Preguntó Helena nuevamente.

Para UnLucy, las preguntas de aquella mujer que provenía de Asgard eran incesantes, molestas, sin embargo no iba a dejarla con las dudas, así que se le acercó para responderle.

\- Tengo a una amiga que tiene una habilidad interesante, una de mis esclavas, mejor dicho, cuyo poder es abrir Portales en un lugar donde desee y eso pasó justo allí. Remarcó la gótica, señalando hacia el Oeste, donde estaban todos los presentes.

\- ¿No le estarás jugando un truco a Máscara de la Muerte?. Interrogó Helena una vez más.

\- Dios, sí que eres pesada, no, no se lo estoy haciendo, solamente, como te dije, estamos _"tendiendo la alfombra roja"_ para nuestros invitados, nada más. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que me molesta y mucho: Asgard, si queremos tener a Lincoln con nosotras y para que la Señorita Tomoe gobierne todas las Dimensiones, hay que destruir a Asgard, a Hilda de Polaris y a Lyfia, sumado a Poseidon y a Athena, ya que creo que pronto abriremos nuevos Portales hacia tu Dimensión, primero debemos deshacernos de esas pestes del Norte de Europa.- Finalizó UnLucy, quien esperaría a que volviera su amiga de aquella misión de bienvenida y de ahí enviaría a varios "Sin Rostro" y "Plagados" hacia Asgard.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso, estas loca! ¡Vas a...!.- Le intentó advertir Helena, pero en ese momento, la gótica la dejó inconsciente con un feroz golpe.

\- Te dije que te callaras la boca, ahora serás una muy buena carnada para que caiga Máscara de la Muerte.- Se burló ella y la llevó hacia otra parte de la Casa de Cáncer.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en aquel Portal que se había abierto frente a ellos, los grupos estaban helados, ¿debían atravesarlo?, ¿acaso sería una emboscada?. Lincoln no se movía con ninguna de sus hermanas, Alexander estaba a la espera de destrozar al primer "Plagado" que saliera de aquella "Puerta", mientras que Mabel estaba con Kanon, Saga y Dipper, el resto no se inmutaba por nada en el Mundo.

\- Bueno, ¿quién da el primer paso?.- Preguntó Clyde a todos ellos.

\- Al carajo, voy yo.- Respondió Ronnie Anne de Lyacon, viendo que estaban tardando demasiado.

\- Yo también.- Se acercó Shura, quien preparó la "Excalibur".

En aquellos momentos, tanto el Santo de Capricornio como la Espectro de Lyacon quedaron cara a cara con aquel "Portal", no parecía haber ninguna parte que respondiera a aquella presencia, salvo que podían oírse murmullos dentro del mismo, como si cientos de millones de voces estuvieran llamándolos.

\- ¿Qué creen que sea?.- Preguntó Luan, mientras que protegía a Lincoln.

Ronnie extendió su mano, pero en ese momento, Bobby sintió una presencia y la sacó inmediatamente de allí.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!.- Preguntó ella a su hermano.

\- Hay algo que no me gusta: Mira.- Señaló el Guardaespaldas de Lincoln, señalando hacia el Portal y de ahí vieron como un inmenso tentáculo salía del mismo junto con una chica gótica reconocida por todos, pálida.

\- No...no...esto...esto no puede ser cierto...no...¡DIOS, NO!...- Clyde cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras que veía a aquella mujer que había sido su pareja de baile en la Dimensión a la que pertenecían, sin embargo allí era una más del bando enemigo.

\- ¡Haiku!.- Gritaron tanto él como Lucy al ver a la muchacha salir de aquel Portal.

\- ¿Haiku?. Ese nombre ya no existe más, ahora soy UnHaiku, esclava de UnLucy de Cáncer, la Santo del Templo del Gran Cangrejo, bajo las órdenes de la Diosa Athena del Caos.- Se presentó la gótica, mientras que Clyde lloraba del dolor.

\- _"¿Cómo es posible que aquí te hayas convertido en un monstruo?"_ ¡HAIKU, TÚ NO ERES ASÍ!.- Intentó el chico en llamarla.

\- Amigo, espera.- Le detuvo Milo de Escorpio al muchacho.

\- ¡¿Qué no lo ves, Milo?! ¡Ella es un monstruo ahora, temo por lo que pueda hacerle ella a mi Haiku en la Dimensión nuestra! ¡Tengo miedo!.- Clyde estaba mostrando sus temores más profundos ante el Santo de Escorpio, el cual, aunque era alguien frío y sanguinario en sus peleas, en aquellos momentos lo abrazó para que no temiera.

\- No temas, ¿sí?, te doy mi palabra de que ella va a estar, no vamos a permitir que estos Demonios le hagan algo a nuestra Dimensión. Tienes mi palabra.- Hizo el griego su promesa ante el muchacho.

\- ¿Lo prometes?.- Preguntó el moreno.

\- Es una promesa, amigo, nunca vamos a permitir que ellas ganen.- Se unió Lincoln.

\- Gracias, chicos, gracias.- Agradeció Clyde, mientras que Lincoln también le daba un abrazo para que no temiera más.

Lucy, por su parte, es acercó hacia UnHaiku, la cual se le quedó mirando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?. Preguntó ella.

\- La Señorita Tomoe les ha abierto este camino, por órdenes también de UnLucy, para que los lleve hacia el Santuario, no hay ninguna trampa en ello. Respondió la gótica.

\- ¿No estarás engañándonos?. Quiso saber Kazuya, quien desconfiaba de esa mujer.

\- Entren y averigüen por su cuenta, no les estoy mintiendo, simplemente crucen este sitio y los llevaré al Santuario, acepten esto como una "oferta" de mi parte.- Finalizó UnHaiku, quien los miraba a todos con esos ojos rojos, no era un buen momento para ponerse a pensar, el tiempo estaba en su contra y ahora debían optar.

No hubo tiempo para decidir, todos optaron por cruzar hacia el Portal y enterarse de las sorpresas que les tendrían en mente y preparadas las Unloud, ¿qué clase de monstruosidades habrían allí?.

* * *

El viaje por el Portal duró rápido, ya que pronto estuvieron a los pies de lo que eran unas inmensas montañas, cubiertas por los Cielos despejados pero bajo un hedor a putrefacción y muerte que rondaba por todas partes, era como estar ante un inmenso Cementerio a campo abierto.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?. Preguntó Alexander.

\- Bienvenidos al Santuario de la Diosa Tomoe, Caballeros.- Les dio UnHaiku la bienvenida, sin embargo, una vez que pusieron pie en aquellas tierras, se vieron rodeados por los "Plagados", varios "Sin Rostros" y de un muchacho que era parecido a Clyde, pero éste había perdido parte de sus cabellos y estaba muy entrenado físicamente, en especial su musculatura.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto, UnHaiku?!.- Preguntó Lincoln, viendo que aquellos monstruos iban hacia ellos.

Faltaban pocos centímetros para que esos monstruos se les acercaran, sin embargo, aquella persona musculosa los detuvo en aquel instante, los cuales obedecieron la orden de su "Comandante".

\- Vaya, ¿con que así me veo en esa Dimensión? ¿Soy un Espectro de Hades?.- Preguntó el moreno que estaba con las UnLoud.

\- No le tengas miedo, Clyde.- Le dijo Lincoln a su amigo.

\- Yo...yo...¡no soy un Siervo de nadie, soy Clyde de Murciélago, la Estrella Celeste de la Percepción!.- Respondió el chico, quien le hacía frente a aquel enemigo.

\- ¿Murciélago?. Entonces estoy ante un Cazador, ¿no es así?, aunque, jejeje, he visto que en Australia hay arañas que se comen a los murciélagos, ya que éstas los superan en tamaño, jajajaja.- Se burló UnClyde, el cual estaba pegado a una de las paredes como una araña, trepándola.

\- No estamos para juegos, UnClyde.- Le ordenó UnHaiku al chico que dejara de jugar, que no era el momento, el muchacho tuvo que obedecer a ese pedido, sino quería soportar una consecuencia.

Tanto UnClyde como las bestias que tenía consigo obedecieron, se detuvieron y los dejaron pasar. UnHaiku les señaló el camino hacia las escaleras, sin embargo, Lincoln podía sentir una extraña presencia en esa mujer y en el moreno que estaba con el bando Unloud.

\- Subamos.- Pidió Lori de Wyvern, viendo que allí podía verse el "Reloj de Fuego".

\- Vaya, se nota que estuve equivocado aquella vez en la que dije que Hades se robaba nuestro arte, aquí tienen un pésimo gusto, Dios, ¡OIGA, DIOSA DEL CAOS, DEJE DE ROBARSE EL ARTE DE NUESTRA DIMENSIÓN!.- Gritó Rigby con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el eco se escuchara por todo el Santuario.

\- Mapache...olvídalo, tienes razón, esto es un asco.- Le dio Mordecai su apoyo junto con Eileen y Nube.

Subieron las escaleras, pero de golpe, Lincoln se detuvo por completo.

\- ¿Señor Hades?.- Preguntó Alexander, viendo que también sintió esa presencia.

\- Corran, ahora. Ya.- Pidió el peli negro, mientras que desenvainaba su Espada Imperial.

(Galactian War, OST 1 de Saint Seiya)

UnHaiku y UnClyde les habían tendido una trampa, ya que habían lanzado a parte de sus "Plagados" hacia ellos, para neutralizar al enemigo, darles caza, cosa que no podían creer, ¿acaso eran así esas personas?.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo, la Primera Casa está cerca: El Templo del Carnero Blanco, ¡dense prisa, chicos, nosotros los detendremos!.- Pidió Mordecai al grupo.

\- Mordecai, chicos, ¿están locos? No podrán, estoy seguro que vendrán oleadas tras oleadas.- Intentó Lincoln en convencerlos.

\- Nosotros nos quedaremos también aquí, cubriremos esta posición: Nos veremos en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos.- Prometió Skips, quien se quedaba con los otros dos Generales Marinos, Brady y Mavis.

Lincoln no quería que esto se convirtiera en una despedida, pero no lo era tampoco, sin embargo, un extraño temor invadía su interior por dentro. Era como si estuviera siendo atravesado por una afilada lanza, pero no sabía de dónde podía venir aquello, solamente sentía que el Alma de Hades le estaba indicando el camino y éste era subir.

\- _"¿Por qué, Hades? ¿Por qué siento un horrendo temor por mis hermanas y mis amigos?. ¿Acaso este es mi destino?"._ \- Pensaba el muchacho, mientras que iban subiendo a toda prisa, pero él se quedaba viendo a Mordecai, Rigby, Nube, Eileen, Brady, Mavis y Skips quedarse para pelear.

\- ¡Amigos!.-Les llamó Lincoln.

Ellos se voltearon.

\- ¡Suerte, nos veremos en el Palacio!.- Prometió Lincoln a todos ellos.

\- ¡Así será, Señor Hades! ¡Muy bien, chicos, es hora de empezar la fiesta!.- Pidió Mordecai, tras despedirse ellos de Lincoln y los demás, quienes emprendieron el viaje hacia la Primera Casa, de las 12 que habían allí

(The Real of Athena, Opening de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canas)

I just wanna know what my life is for  
Winning never mattered, I have to play?  
I haven't felt like this before  
The truth is gonna be revealed today.

Comenzaron con el ascenso por las escaleras todos ellos, Lincoln, sus hermanas, amigos, los Santos de Oro junto con los "Herederos", sentía como la historia se repetía, ¿acaso así habían sido las invasiones de los Espectros en el Siglo XVIII?. Todos ellos ahora luchaban por Athena y por la Paz en el Mundo. Sabía bien que no debía girarse hacia atrás pero quería ver a Mordecai y sus amigos, los cuales estaban preparados para entrar en combate contra el enemigo, el cual estaba cerca.

\- ¡Muy bien, chicos, preparados, listos...ROCK AND ROLL!.- Exclamó el Arrendajo Azul y de ahí comenzaron los combates.

No era de despedirse, esto no lo era, sino más bien un "nos veremos pronto". Alzó la mirada y vio el Palacio de la Diosa en el Norte, justo allí se erguía dicho monumento tan colosal y llamativo.

I really don't have anyone to slay  
No need to live this way  
Love will fill the world and it will reign supreme.

Cada uno de los Caballeros Dorados tenía en mente sus motivos de lucha: Por Athena, por la Paz, por la Justicia, por el Amor, pero también estaba el apoyo de aquellos Santos que habían dado sus vidas en el Siglo XVIII y que ahora los apoyaban para que el Santuario fuera purificado de aquella maldad, en especial iban hacia Kazuya, Kazumi, Tenma y Rin, quienes iban al frente con los demás, ya que no era una carrera por un premio, sino una carrera contra el tiempo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio:

\- El enemigo ya está yendo hacia la Primera Casa, Señorita Athena, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Detengo la invasión a Asgard?.- Preguntó UnHaiku, quien estaba con UnClyde, reunidos en el Salón del Trono.

La Diosa de cabellos negros se levantó de su Trono y caminó hacia ellos, UnClyde quiso acercarse a ella pero vio la mirada severa de Raizer, el cual la estaba protegiendo, al igual que al Patriarca Aioros Alterno, cosa que debió, a regañadientes, volver a arrodillarse y evitar las represalias de aquel hombre.

\- Lancen la invasión.- Fue la orden directa de Tomoe.

\- A la orden, Señorita.- Respondió la gótica y se llevó al moreno con ella para iniciar el ataque.

* * *

A su vez, en los Jardines de la Casa de Piscis, UnLola se encontraba con Lancelot, el cual estaba a la espera de nuevas órdenes de su Señorita, la cual lo tenía como su seguidor, su Protector, cosa que habían otros motivos, por parte del "Gladiador" de estar con aquella rubia.

\- Señorita UnLola, ¿cree que su hermana pueda...?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con respecto de la gemela que tenía ella, pero aquella hermosa mujer se levantó de un golpe y pidió que no hablara más, no quería saber nada al respecto.

\- No me importa, ella no es mi hermana, por mí que la maten, total, ella es una débil, alguien que se arrepiente de esto. Por mí, como te dije, si la matan los Caballeros, Lincoln, sus Espectros o quien sea, no voy a llorar por nada en el Mundo. Sentenció la muchacha con un gran odio en su voz, dejando sorprendido al pelirrojo.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que UnLana la había escuchado por completo, sintió que su corazón se destrozaba aún más por cargar con esa maldición que llevaban en la sangre, cosa que obligó a que cerrara los puños y se retirara en silencio de las escaleras que daban hacia la Casa de Piscis.

* * *

A su vez, UnLucy aguardaba la llegada de Máscara de la Muerte, mientras que UnLuna esperaba a Kazuya y Kazumi y UnLynn a Tenma, las demás de las hermanas junto con Riden montaban guardia en diversos Templos y otras posiciones junto con los "Plagados" que estaban siendo enviados junto con los "Sin Rostro" hacia Asgard, el cual iba a ser otro sitio para atacar.

We just wanna know what our lifes are for  
Beating every hostile who stand in the way?  
Have you ever felt like this before?  
A secret's gonna be unfolded today.

* * *

Y eso mismo estaba pasando en Asgard, ya que los enemigos estaban cruzando hacia dicho territorio por uno de los Portales con destino hacia aquel país, listos para invadirlo y así destruir a Hilda y a Lyfia en aquel sitio.

\- ¡Señorita Hilda, Señorita Lyfia!.- Ingresó uno de los Soldados en el Salón del Trono, en donde ambas estaban teniendo una reunión con los civiles, llevando una noticia sumamente urgente.

Por su parte, los "Plagados" habían llegado a Asgard, sin embargo, a las puertas de la Ciudad, se toparon con alguien conocido, el cual blandía una poderosa Espada consigo.

\- ¡Apártate de nuestro camino, debilucho!.- Le ordenó uno de esos monstruos.

\- ¿Debilucho? Ustedes han cometido el peor error al venir aquí en actitud de guerra. ¡Yo soy el Dios Guerrero Sigmund de Grane y por el bien de la Señoritas Hilda de Polaris y Lyfia, los destruiré a todos ustedes!.- Advirtió el hermano de Siegfried, el cual tomó su Espada y se preparó para el combate.

We really don't have any foes to slay  
No more need to live this way  
Love will fill the world and it will reign  
SUPREME FOREVER!.

\- No estás solo, amigo: ¡Héracles de Tanngrisnir!. Se presentó aquel castaño ante los enemigos.

\- ¡Surt de Eikpyrnir!. Añadió el amigo de Camus de Acuario.

\- ¡Fródi de Gullinsburti!. Exclamó el peli azul oscuro, mientras que Lyfia salía al balcón para observar la Batalla de Asgard y con ello, también rezar por Aioria de Leo, el cual estaba en aquella guerra en la Dimensión de las Unloud.

\- ¡Y nosotras, las Crystal Gems!.- Finalizaron Garnet, Perla, Amatista y Lapislázuli, las cuales se sumaron al combate contra los enemigos que habían llegado para tomar por asalto Asgard.

Lyfia se había arrodillado ante la Estatua de Odín y pidió una plegaria por Aioria de Leo, quien estaba en aquel frente de batalla, mientras que la pelea estaba por comenzar, ella tenía Fe de que podrían derrotar a esa gente de otra Dimensión.

\- _"Por favor, Odín, cuida bien a Aioria, no dejes que le pase nada malo. Te lo pido. Ruego por su seguridad, guía a los Caballeros y a sus Aliados a la victoria"._ \- Rezó la chica de cabellos azules ante la Estatua del Dios de Asgard.

* * *

Volviendo a Royal Woods, los grupos seguían moviéndose por aquellas escaleras hacia la Primera Casa, el Templo de Aries, en donde aguardaba su Guardián, el cual no les dejaría pasar por nada en el Mundo.

\- _"Amigos: Maestro Hakurei, Sage, Rasgardo, Albafica, Manigoldo, Regulus, Sisifo, El Cid, Dégel, Kardia, Deuteros, Aspros, limpiaremos el Santuario de la maldad que las Unloud nos han dejado aquí. Lo prometo"._ Juró Shion, quien iba con Dohko hacia el combate, ambos supervivientes de la Guerra Santa contra Hades del Siglo XVIII recordaban aquellos momentos en los que habían dado por el Futuro de la Humanidad.

Saint Seiya  
We're calling out for you  
Saint Seiya  
Help us to come through.

\- ¡Vamos, gente, no sean tortugas, hace mucho que no mato a alguien, mis dedos se ponen muy inquietos!.- Pidió Alexander, el cual bromeaba y estaba entusiasmado.

\- ¿Siempre es así?.- Preguntó Dohko a Leni de Grifos, la cual se quedó confundida.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Lincoln?.- Respondió ella confundida, mientras que Shion ahogaba una pequeña risa ante ese momento cómico.

\- _"Leni es bastante inocente y dulce, pero me alegra de que tenga a alguien que la proteja. Buena suerte, Alexander"._ Le deseó Dohko, mientras que la rubia Loud iba hacia donde estaba él.

The nebulae of confusion  
The clusters of trepidation  
The whirlpools of indecision  
Lead us to the realm of Athena

Fight for peace and fight for love  
The inconsistence is ironed out  
Now we see the black clouds above  
Breaking up  
Halt all the bouts.

Mientras que Shion y Dohko observaban a la pareja, Máscara de la Muerte observaba hacia el Oeste, hacia la Casa del Gran Cangrejo, sitio donde podía sentir a aquella presencia, a esa mujer que le había secuestrado a Helena y que ahora iba a ir en auxilio de ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó Lucy, quien se le acercó hasta él, de forma sorpresiva, pero sin asustarlo.

\- Sí, estoy bien.- Respondió el italiano.

\- ¿Te preocupas por Helena?. Lo puedo ver en tu cara. Máscara de la Muerte, no estás solo, te ayudaremos a destruir a esa maldita de UnLucy, te lo prometo, Chloe también está conmigo, confía en nosotros.- Pidió Lucy y el italiano pasó sus manos por los cabellos de la Loud gótica.

\- Gracias, pero también esta pelea será entre mi yo de ahora y el del Pasado: Solo tengo un camino por elegir y si debo volver a matar como hacía antes, lo haré, volveré al negocio como lo hice en el Pasado. Sentenció el Caballero Dorado y de ahí Lucy le dio su apoyo junto con Chloe.

We really don't have any foes to slay  
No more need to live this way  
Love will fill the world and it will reign  
SUPREME FOREVER!.

\- ¡Oigan, lentos, vamos, vamos, ¿qué están esperando?! ¡El último en llegar a la Casa de Aries es un huevo podrido!.- Impuso Lynn aquel desafío, mientras que le tomaba de las manos a Lincoln junto con Luna, Lola y Lana, las cuales iban con él.

\- ¿Siempre es así de competitiva?.- Preguntó Shura a Luan.

\- Sí, así es, nunca deja un trofeo de pie, jajaja, es toda una campeona.- Respondió la comediante, mostrando siempre ese lado cómico en la historia.

\- Ya veo, tiene bastante elegancia la Diosa Gemela del Sueño, es bastante temperamental pero también muy educada. Señaló Afrodita aquellas características, siempre mostrando su buena educación.

\- La verdad que sí, aunque yo no estaría justo en el momento en que pierde sus partidas de Ajedrez con Lana, la Diosa Gemela de la Muerte, ahí me da mucho miedo.- Advirtió Morty de Grifos.

\- Jajajaja "Burp", perdón, es un clásico de ellas. Río Rick de Wyvern.

\- Así son los Loud, por eso estamos orgullosos de formar parte como los Tres Jueces del Infierno del Siglo XXI. Finalizó Summer de Garuda, la cual iba con su abuelo y su hermano menor en la carrera por las escaleras hacia la Primera Casa.

Saint Seiya  
We're calling out for you  
Saint Seiya  
Help us to come through

The nebulae of confusion  
The clusters of trepidation  
The whirlpools of indecision  
Lead us to the realm of Athena.

\- Pase lo que pase, no debemos ceder terreno, amigos. Pidió Saga de Géminis junto con Kanon de Dragón Marino.

\- La Unloud que intente lastimar a mis amados Caballeros, se las verá conmigo, con mi hermano y con la furia de los "Herederos" juntas.- Advirtió Mabel, quien iba a luchar con todo contra el enemigo.

\- Así se habla, hermana.- Le apoyó Dipper.

\- ¡Oigan, chicos, vamos, que tengo ganas de patear traseros de Unlouds!.- Pidió Star, quien iba con Marco, súper emocionada.

\- Awww, los quiero, amigos. Suspiró Mabel por estar rodeada de aquellas personas, las cuales darían todo por el Mundo.

Saint Seiya  
We're calling out for you  
Saint Seiya  
Help us to come through

Saint Seiya  
We're calling out for you  
Saint Seiya  
Help us to come through.

Pronto, todos ellos comenzaron a llegar hacia su objetivo: Ya podían ver la Casa de Aries, en la cual esperarían encontrarse con la resistencia de la Unloud que custodiaba aquel sitio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un poco más alejado del Santuario, en el Cementerio, se podía ver las almas de los Caballeros Dorados caídos durante la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII, quienes observaron a aquellos Santos del Futuro, los cuales venían con aquella misión en su mente.

\- _Ellos podrán vencerlas, ¿no lo crees, Cid?._ \- Preguntó Sisifo de Sagitario al Caballero de Capricornio.

\- _Sí, estoy seguro, ellos podrán vencerlas. Mucha suerte, chicos._ Les deseó el español, pero uno de aquellos Santos aún quería ver algo más en un cierto Caballero que era de Italia.

\- _¿Manigoldo? ¿Qué piensas hacer?._ Preguntó Kardia al Santo del Templo del Gran Cangrejo.

\- _Alguien que he visto merece un poco más de apoyo moral, iré con él._ \- Respondió aquel cómico e intrépido joven.

\- _Yo también me sumo._ \- Se unió Death Toll de Cáncer y ambos partieron hacia la Cuarta Casa Zodiacal.

The nebulae of confusion  
The clusters of trepidation  
The whirlpools of indecision  
Lead us to the realm of Athena.

* * *

Los combates estaban por empezar, ya se veía llegar la Casa de Aries y con ello, el apoyo de Manigoldo y Death Toll hacia Máscara de la Muerte, Lincoln que estaba decidido a pelear contra las Unloud junto con sus hermanas y amigos. Todo llegaría a su debido tiempo y con ello, los avances a las batallas próximas que también se enfrentarían los protagonistas.

* * *

 **Tengo que agradecerle a PoLucy por haberme hecho recordar que Lyfia también juega su papel aquí, me había olvidado por completo y aquí apareció junto con los Dioses Guerreros que sobrevivieron en "Soul of Gold", también Hilda apareció. También le agradezco por darme la idea de colocar a los Caballeros Dorados caídos en el Siglo XVIII (Tanto Next Dimension como The Lost Canvas) ¿Querían ver a Manigoldo de nuevo? ¡Aquí lo tienen!.**

 **Y las batallas están por empezar, ¿qué jugada hará UnLana de Aries? ¿Se enfrentará con ellos o no?. Eso está por verse.**

 **En el capítulo que viene, también veremos flashbacks y el Loudcest que prometí :3. Espero que les guste y nos estamos viendo en próximos capítulos. Mando saludos para todos ustedes, en especial para Coven (Gracias por las canciones que me pasaste, las pondré en el capítulo que viene), Marcado, El Legendario, Banghg, PoLucy y FreedomGundam96.**

 **Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana de mi parte.**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Por fin la veían llegar, allí estaba la Casa de Aries, la Primera Casa Zodiacal, el inicio del viaje estaba por empezar, ya que ahora debían cruzar las 12 Casas, los 12 Templos de las Constelaciones hasta llegar al Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, pero debían tener cuidado, allí estaba el peligro que acechaba en todas las zonas, debido a la vigilancia de las Unloud y varios más, los cuales no les dejarían pasar en ningún momento.

\- ¡La Casa de Aries, muy bien!.- Exclamó Lincoln al ver el Templo del Carnero Blanco, en el cual no parecía haber nadie.

\- ¡Vamos, crucemos, no hay dentro, de prisa, vamos!.- Pidió Lynn, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, Mu y Lincoln le detuvieron, algo extraño les llamaba la atención y era el inusual silencio que había allí.

Shion se acercó, mientras que la castaña quería averiguar el motivo por el cual fue detenida en esos momentos. El rubio caminó hacia las escaleras de aquella edificación, la Casa que él había protegido en el Siglo XVIII, durante la Guerra Santa contra Hades y que luego se había convertido en el Patriarca del Santuario, sintió una sensación rara, como el hedor al miedo que estaba en ese sitio. Simplemente se dirigió hacia las escaleras y se detuvo en el medio de las mismas.

\- Shion, ¿qué haces?.- Preguntó Dohko en aquellos momentos, pero éste simplemente hizo una seña, manteniendo la seriedad y de ahí esperó a que el que montaba guardia en el Templo del Carnero Blanco saliera de aquel sitio.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada. No bajen la guardia.- Ordenó Dipper a todos ellos, pero en ese momento, comenzaron a oírse pasos que venían desde el interior de la Casa de Aries.

* * *

En el interior de dicho Templo se encontraba UnLana de Aries, la cual estaba oculta en la Oscuridad, había oído los pasos de los enemigos, podía sentir, gracias a su habilidad de sentir la presencia de las personas por su olor, podía verse a varios animales con ellas, ya que los domesticaba y también podía rastrear al enemigo, sin embargo ella no salía de la Oscuridad, ¿qué haría en aquellos momentos? ¿Iba a aguardar la hora de entrar en combate? ¿Esperaría un poco más?. Si no hacía algo al respecto, iba a terminar perdiendo por default, por su incompetencia, sumado a que UnLola se enteraría de ello y la asesinaría a sangre fría o enviaría a Lancelot para matarla por su fracaso.

\- _¡Sal ahora!._ Escuchó ella la voz de Shion, pero a su vez no podía reconocer su posición, él era distinto, ¿de dónde venía ese hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos magenta?.

Lincoln, por su parte, dejó a Lynn y avanzó hacia donde estaba el rubio, el cual no pensaba moverse de allí hasta que saliera el o la responsable de aquel sitio.

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, tenemos que movernos pero ya hacia el próximo Templo.- Pidió Kazuya, quien estaba en lo cierto.

\- ¿Por qué no lo prendemos fuego y listo? Je, es una broma, aunque tampoco sería mala, jajajaja. Ok, tranquilos, gente, solo era una broma.- Se burló Alexander de aquella tardanza, mientras que Lynn lo miraba sorprendida.

\- Como que bromeaba mi Pequeño Ángel.- Defendió Leni a su novio.

\- Aún así, lo que dijo Kazuya es verdad, estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, ya deberíamos llegar a la Casa de Cáncer, como máximo.- Alegó Lynn, cosa que en ese momento, DeathMask se acercó hacia ellos.

\- En cuanto crucemos la Casa de Aries, nos dirigimos inmediatamente a otros Templos, cubriremos más camino- Mostró el italiano su idea.

\- Lo apoyo.- Dijo Lucy con Chloe.

\- Sí, es una buena idea.- Agregó Lincoln con las demás de sus hermanas y amigos.

\- No veo otro camino.- Alegó Mu, mientras que Shion seguía all, esperando a que saliera la persona a cargo de la Casa de Aries.

\- Entonces andando, vamos.- Ordenó Lincoln y de ahí se pusieron en marcha, ya que los "Plagados" podían aparecer en aquellos momentos.

Justo en ese momento, se escucharon pasos, finalmente saldría, había tomado su decisión de ir para ir a enfrentarlos en la batalla, nadie podría pasar por allí sin su permiso.

\- No permitiré que crucen, están todos advertidos...No avancen más.- Pidió aquella rubia de otra Dimensión, pero en aquellos momentos, se quedó sorprendida de ver a su Lincoln, al chico que ellas querían tener consigo pero éste era distinto al que anhelaban, era distinto.

UnLana se quedó sorprendida de ver a esa persona, la cual no era su Lincoln, era alguien distinto, por esos cabellos, esos ojos turquesa, los cuales miró y sintió que su cuerpo se estaba hundiendo en una laguna sin profundidad. Podía sentir esa extraña calidez, esa razón de estar con él pero a la vez le tenía miedo, ¿a qué persona se estaba dirigiendo ahora? ¿Era su hermano o no?.

\- Quiero hablar con Lincoln.- Pidió ella, mientras que salía de la Casa de Aries, sentía ganas de pelear, de mostrar esa apariencia asesina, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo y ya tenía en mente las consecuencias que le haría su hermana gemela cuando se enterara que dejó pasar a los intrusos.

\- Lincoln, hermano.- Le dijo Luan, quien intentó detener al muchacho, pero él les llevó la tranquilidad a sus hermanas y amigos de que él estaría bien, que no iba a pasar nada, así que fue caminando hasta las escaleras del Templo del Carnero Blanco, quedando ante Shion frente a UnLana.

Pronto, él quedó ante la UnLoud que lo buscaba.

\- ¿Querías verme?.- Preguntó él a ella, la cual solo tenía miedo.

\- Regresa con nosotras, Lincoln, no podemos vivir sin ti, por favor.- Pidió la chica, quien necesitaba tener un éxito, sin embargo, al alzar la mirada hacia los ojos del joven, pudo ver ese brillo rojo del Inframundo y la imagen de Hades.

No hubo respuesta, el muchacho se volteó y dejó atrás a UnLana, la cual quedó sorprendida y miró a su hermano, el cual les hizo la seña a todos para que avanzaran, pero podían sentirse algo raro en ella.

\- ¡Wooooo, esperen, alto!. Les detuvo Summer de Garuda a todos los presentes, ya que pudo ver como la chica rubia comenzó a mostrar su verdadera fase.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasa a esa loca?!.- Preguntó Lana sorprendida, mientras que los ojos de aquella muchacha comenzaban a arder en un rojo intenso.

\- Esto se va a poner feo. ¡Todos crucen a mi señal, de prisa!.- Ordenó Shion, quien tomó posiciones de batalla.

Los grupos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, hasta que se detuvieron debido a la intensa fuerza que iba creciendo en UnLana.

\- ¿Así que no vendrás con nosotras?. No te estaba ofreciendo una opción, ¡sino la única vía para que vivieras, pero ahora pagarás las consecuencias! ¡MUERE, HERMANO: "REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"!.- Lanzó UnLana su ofensiva, aquel bombardeo conocido y empleado por Shion y Mu, Lincoln no quería pelear contra ella, no quería alzarse y acabar con su vida, sería algo horroroso, pero cuando estaba por aquel ataque, alguien se interpuso.

\- ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!.- Invocó Shion su defensa, con la cual protegió a Lincoln de su rival, la cual se quedó neutral y de ahí lo miró con frialdad.

\- Entonces no eres mi hermano: Eres mi enemigo y debes morir, te mataré, "hermanito".- Juró UnLana, quien no iba a permitir que pasaran ellos.

\- ¡Si tanto lo quieres, tendrás que derrotarme a mí primero!.- Le desafío el rubio de Aries a la chica.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Shion, ¿estás loco?!.- Preguntó Lincoln al joven.

\- Para nada, ustedes muévanse, nos encontraremos en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos.- Prometió el Arriano, quien iba a enfrentarse a aquella versión opuesta en su propio territorio.

\- Buena suerte, Maestro.- Le deseó Mu, viendo que no había tiempo para despedirse.

\- Suerte, amigo, nos volveremos a encontrar.- Prometió Dohko en que estarían en aquella posición más tarde.

\- Lincoln, de prisa, ve con Dohko y Mu, rápido, no hay tiempo.- Le pidió Shion, quien observaba serio a la rival.

\- Pero, Shion...- Iba a decir el Emperador del Inframundo.

\- ¡Ahora, vete, rápido, no hay tiempo!.- Ordenó el rubio y lo lanzó fuera de su pelea, quedando por unos segundos ante UnLana y en donde pudo sentir aquella tristeza que tenía la joven.

\- ¡No mueras, amigo!.- Pidió Dohko al rubio, tras haber atrapado a Lincoln y sacado de allí junto con los demás.

Shion sonrió, dándole confianza al Caballero de Libra y de ahí se fueron preparando para la Batalla de la Casa de Aries.

\- Lamentarás el día en que apareciste.- Juró UnLana de que haría sufrir al Caballero de Aries.

\- No eres más que una marioneta de tus hermanas, UnLana, solo eres eso, ¿acaso quieres morir?.- Le refutó Shion la verdad a la rubia.

\- ¡Cállate, no permitiré que Lincoln se escape, yo debo...debo...debo destruirte!.- Exclamó la chica, quien fue encendiendo su Cosmos junto con Shion a la vez.

\- Adelante, pero serás tú quien se lamente por las consecuencias.- Finalizó el rubio y de ahí se fueron preparando para el combate.

\- Ya lo veremos.- Sentenció Shion y en aquel momento, su Cosmos se encendió.

* * *

 **Hago un stop aquí, pero en el capítulo que viene se pone más intenso: Ahora viene la Casa de Tauro, pero con cambios, ya que cada uno de los grupos irá hacia las otras Casas Zodiacales, ¿qué pasará en Tauro? ¿Con quién se encontrarán? ¿Cómo estarán Mordecai y Rigby en su pelea contra los "Plagados"? ¿Quieren ver una pelea entre Máscara de la Muerte vs UnLucy?. Todos sus deseos se van a cumplir.**

 **Espero que les guste esta "Primera Parte" y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Miércoles de mi parte. Hasta luego, Camaradas.**

 **Y saludos para Guest, muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo te guste. Lo mismo para FreedomGundam96.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Atrás había quedado la Casa de Aries, el intento de que UnLana pudiera capturar a Lincoln sin utilizar la violencia, terminó en el último momento en que ella estallara y mostrara su verdadera cara, su Naturaleza aterradora y que lanzara un ataque contra el joven Emperador, sin embargo, éste fue repelido por Shion, el cual se quedó para combatirla y así darle el paso libre a todos los demás para que avanzaran hacia la siguiente Casa Zodiacal: La Casa de Tauro.

A su vez, Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen y Nube estaban esperando a que llegaran los "Plagados", parecía no haber señal de fuerzas enemigas por la zona, pero no debían bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

\- Esto es aburrido, ¿no creen?.- Preguntó Eileen, viendo que todo el páramo estaba desierto y sin presencia enemiga.

\- No me fiaría de la calma, hay algo raro en el aire.- Advirtió Nube y de golpe, pudo sentir algo que venía desde el Oeste.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Rigby, quien arrojaba piedras hacia el fondo de las escaleras.

\- Vino de la Casa de Aries, ya los chicos han cruzado aquel Templo, ahora van para el de Tauro.- Informó la chica de Ofiuco.

\- Si no vienen esos tipos, los alcanzaremos.- Sugirió Mordecai, pero en ese momento, Rigby pegó un terrible grito de espanto, apuntando hacia el Sur, para el fondo de las escaleras, donde podían oírse los gritos de aquellos enemigos.

\- ¡Aquí vienen, todos a sus puestos, ahora!- Ordenó Nube y comenzaron los preparativos para la defensa.

(Frente al Templo de Aries, OST de Saint Seiya: Hades)

El enemigo había llegado finalmente, los combates iban a estallar en cualquier momento, mientras que ellos estaban listos para la lucha, pudieron observar que éstos habían aparecido de forma simultánea y tenían un aspecto más aterrador que los anteriores "Plagados".

\- ¡Fuera del camino, basuras!.- Ordenó el líder de las tropas.

\- No nos vamos a mover, este es el Santuario de Athena, la verdadera Athena, no la falsa que tienen que es una asesina.- Se negó Mordecai a moverse.

\- ¡Si no se arrepienten por lo que ha dicho su amigo, les cortaré la lengua!.- Amenazó otro de los "Plagados", el cual blandía un cuchillo afilado.

\- ¡Uhh, qué miedo, se enojó el Señor Zombie, jajajaja, no le tengo miedo ni siquiera al Ejército de Artemisa ni a ella, ¿creen que les tendré miedo a ustedes?! ¡Jajajaja, jamás!.- Se negó Rigby en aquel momento le cayó un pequeño bloque de una de las columnas helénicas que estaban más arriba.

\- Mapache, creo que aún nos tiene rencor, Artemisa.- Dedujo Mordecai.

\- ¡Menos charla y más acción, ahora conocerán el verdadero dolor!.- Sentenció el jefe de las tropas y de ahí se lanzaron hacia el grupo que custodiaba las escaleras.

\- Ustedes lo han pedido, ¡chicos, a sus posiciones!.- Ordenó Nube y de ahí empezó la pelea.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shion y UnLana de Aries estaban listos para pelear, ambos Santos, uno del Pasado y otra que no era de su Dimensión, se miraron cara a cara, el viento aumentaba su intensidad y con ello llegaba la hora de la decisión.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a atacar o qué?.- Preguntó el rubio Arriano.

UnLana no respondió, simplemente permanecía callada, concentrada en un punto fijo:

\- _"Es extraño, puedo sentir su Cosmos que se eleva como el mío, pero a su vez, ella no me ataca ni nada. ¿Qué estará tramando? ¿Qué es lo que pasa por su corazón?"._ \- Se preguntó Shion en aquellos momentos, hasta que de golpe, pudo observar el destello rojo en los ojos de la chica.

\- ¡MUERE, SHION DE ARIES! ¡"EXTINCIÓN ESTELAR"!.- Respondió UnLana a las preguntas del antiguo Patriarca del Santuario, a quien le lanzó su potente ofensiva contra éste.

\- ¡Al fin respondes! ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!.- Invocó Shion su defensa y de ahí hubo una intensa explosión dorada, la cual se hizo sentir en todo el Santuario, elevando densas columnas de humo negro y destruyendo parte de la fachada del Templo del Carnero Blanco.

* * *

La explosión llegó hasta los oídos de los grupos que seguían el avance hasta la Casa de Tauro, donde allí pudieron vislumbrarla a la perfección, hasta que aquel estruendo hizo temblara hasta los propios cimientos del Santuario, provocando que se voltearan.

\- Shion.- Sintió Dohko el poder de su amigo.

\- Esa técnica, ¿qué fue la que lanzó UnLana?.- Preguntó Luan sorprendida.

\- La "Extinción Estelar", una de las técnicas más poderosas de los Santos de Aries.- Le contó Mu al respecto.

\- ¿Crees que esté bien tu Maestro?.- Interrogó la comediante al peli lila.

\- Mi Maestro es alguien que no podrán derrotar, tengo Fe que estará bien.- Dijo Mu, mientras que se volvían a enfocar en el camino, ya que no podían detenerse por nada en el Mundo.

\- ¡Amigos, miren, la Casa de Tauro!.- Les señaló Lincoln a todos ellos.

Allí estaba el Templo del Toro, lo más llamativo era que las Casas que representaban a las 12 Constelaciones eran sumamente iguales a las del Santuario de la Dimensión por la cual venían.

\- Veo que Rigby tiene razón, las Unloud no tienen ni una pizca de arte en su mente para diseñar sus propios Templos, vaya especies en extinción.- Se lamentó Lisa, al ver que estaban ante algo igual que habían visto y conocido.

\- La verdad que sí, pero...es raro, aquí hay algo distinto.- Advirtió Aldebaran y se fue acercando con la pequeña genio hacia las escaleras.

\- Aldebaran, Lisa, tengan mucho cuidado, no sabemos qué clase de Guardián puede habitar allí.- Les advirtió Mu a ellos dos.

\- No te preocupes, Mu, solo será un vistazo, además, si hubiera un supuesto Caballero que protegería este sitio, ya estaríamos ante un combate, pero...[El brasilero y la castaña subieron las escaleras, no había ninguna presencia por ninguna parte, por lo cual les hicieron la seña para que avanzara, que el camino estaba libre de peligros] Vaya, tenía razón, este sitio está despejado.- Señaló el peli negro de Brasil, viendo que el interior de la Casa de Tauro se hallaba completamente despejado.

\- Ni una señal enemiga, a menos que...- Lisa estaba por terminar su oración, cuando sintió que Aldebaran la protegía con su cuerpo y cuando se voltearon, vieron una Flecha negra clavada contra las Puertas del Templo del Toro.

Aquel proyectil estaba intacto, se había quedado atravesado contra las Puertas, ¿acaso era una señal de advertencia?.

\- ¿Quién habrá lanzado eso?.- Se preguntó Alexander y de ahí vio a Kazuya, el cual apuntaba hacia las cadenas montañosas.

\- ¡Crucen rápido, son "Plagados Arqueros", de prisa!.- Ordenó el peli negro de Neowing.

\- ¿Estás bien, pequeña?.- Preguntó Aldebaran a la castaña intelectual y Subjueza del Inframundo.

\- Sí, salvo que casi son atravesada por una Flecha Negra que viajaba a casi 700 KM/H pero estoy bien, gracias.- Agradeció Lisa, mientras que se acomodaba sus lentes y el Casco de Balrog.

\- Jajajaja, eso es lo bueno, que te encuentres bien. [Río el brasilero y luego se dirigió hacia los demás] Escuchen, amigos, yo me quedaré aquí resguardando la Casa de Tauro, ustedes sigan, estoy seguro de que estos tipos son una clase de emboscada. Les pidió.

\- Si seguimos así, literalmente vamos a quedar pocos en esto.- Advirtió Lori al respecto.

\- Si queremos llegar a tiempo con la Diosa del Caos, entonces debemos seguir por las demás Casas, la siguiente es la de Géminis, pero con estos "Plagados" dando vueltas y Shion luchando contra UnLana, es obvio que es una estrategia de esta gente.- Señaló Lincoln con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente, Amor?.- Preguntó Luna al respecto hacia su hermano.

\- Cada vez que vayamos avanzando, nos debemos quedar para combatir a las Unloud, como está pasando en Aries y ahora aquí, en Tauro, de lo contrario, estos desgraciados seguirán enviando más fuerzas enemigas hacia nuestra Dimensión.- Mostró Lincoln su plan ante todos.

\- Y tienes razón: Hace poco se abrió otro Portal, pero esta vez hacia Asgard.- Advirtió Dipper en aquellos momentos.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!.- Preguntaron todos los "Herederos" y el joven Pines asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

(Legendary God Warriors, OST VI-04, Saint Seiya: Saga de Asgard)

Los temores del castaño eran ciertos, ya que allí estaban los enemigos que habían arribado para atacar y acabar con las Autoridades de aquel país ubicado en el Norte de Europa, pero a su vez, estaba la defensa que tenía Asgard al respecto, ya que estaban los Dioses Guerreros de Lyfia junto con las tropas que custodiaban la Ciudad y tenían el sitio asegurado.

\- ¡Mueran, malditos!.- Gritó Sigmund de Grane, el cual se enfrentaba junto con sus Camaradas contra los "Plagados", éstos eran más resistentes que los que habían atacado el Santuario en Atenas, Grecia, además de que daban más miedo y por su fuerza, eran capaces de derribar las murallas que protegían a la Ciudad.

\- ¡Surt, a tu derecha!.- Le alertó Héracles al pelirrojo, el cual se volteó rápidamente y vio a un enemigo portar una enorme hacha, pero Surt fue más rápido, evadiendo el golpe y quedando a la altura de su oponente.

\- ¡PERO QUÉ!- Quedó el rival sorprendido.

\- ¡"VORÁGINE DE LLAMAS DEL CIERVO"!.- Respondió Surt al ataque anterior y lanzó su potente ofensiva contra el "Plagado", donde se vio un gigantesco Ciervo Rojo, el cual envolvió al rival y a varios de sus colegas, los cuales quedaron atrapados en aquellas Llamaradas, para luego quedar calcinados por completo.

Por su parte, Sigmund estaba teniendo problemas con el que parecía ser el líder de la tropa, ya que éste lo agarró con fuerza y lo arrojó contra las murallas.

\- En cuanto termine contigo y tus compañeros, masacraremos a todos los civiles de aquí, ¡no vamos a tener piedad, el baño de sangre que teñirá a Asgard por completo será único y todo por nuestras Unloud!.- Exclamó el enemigo.

\- ¿UnLouds? ¿De qué hablas?.- Preguntó el hermano mayor de Siegfried.

\- Jajajaja, veo que no están al tanto aquí, pero te lo diré antes de matarte: Las Unloud son nuestras líderes, somos sus Guerreros, sus Sirvientes más leales y moriríamos por ellas, si fallamos, ellas vendrán aquí y los matarán, tienen un poder increíble gracias al "Virus del Pecado" que llevan en su sangre, así que ni ustedes, los Dioses Guerreros, como los "Herederos" podrían derrotarlas, jajajaja, ¡jajajajaja!.- Comenzó a burlarse y tras contarle la historia, pisoteó el cuerpo de Sigmund, el cual no podía hacer nada al respecto.- ¿Qué se siente ser un fracaso? ¡Vamos, dímelo!.- Ordenó, ya con una postura de furia.

\- ¡Sigmund!.- Gritó Héracles, pero no podía llegar hasta él porque varios enemigos le impedían el paso.

El rubio estaba inmovilizado, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de resistir a la presión de aquel rival, sin embargo, comenzó a oír una voz familiar en su cabeza, la cual le estaba llamando.

\- _"No te rindas, hermano, vamos, tú puedes".-_ Escuchó esa voz familiar.

\- _"Siegfried, ¡Siegfried, hermano!"._ \- Gritó Sigmund para sus adentros.

\- _"Asgard depende de ti, de los Dioses Guerreros de la Señorita Lyfia y los "Herederos", no te rindas, no te dejes humillar por ese cobarde, no tiene coraje, tú sí has luchado muy bien, aún estando bajo el control de Andreas Lize, ahora es tu turno de demostrar tu fuerza".-_ Le animó Siegfried, el cual desapareció.

\- Siegfried...¡SIEGFRIED!.- Gritó Sigmund en aquellos momentos y de ahí comenzó a producirse todo un temblor.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?.- Se preguntó el líder de los "Plagados", el cual sintió como una poderosa Espada atravesaba su pie y empapaba el suelo nevado con aquella sangre negra.- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, ME LAS PAGARÁS!.- Gritó lleno de dolor y rabia, para luego lanzarse hacia Sigmund, el cual se había recuperado.

\- ¡No permitiré que lastimes a la gente de esta tierra! ¡Es hora de pagar las consecuencias!.- Exclamó el rubio, quien alzó la Espada Gram hacia los Cielos, acumulando todo el poder dentro de ella.

(OST 1 de Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold)

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Para, detente!.- Rogó el líder de los "Plagados".

\- Se atrevieron a venir hasta aquí con intenciones de matar y destruir esta tierra, eso jamás se lo perdonaremos. ¡ODÍN, YO, SIGMUND DE GRANE JUNTO CON MIS CAMARADAS CASTIGAREMOS A ESTOS INVASORES, POR ASGARD, POR LA SEÑORITA LYFIA Y POR LA SEÑORITA HILDA DE POLARIS!.- Juró el rubio, quien comenzó a preparar su golpe hacia el enemigo.

\- ¡Retirada, "Plagados", retirada!.- Pidió el líder, mientras que intentaban escaparse de allí.

\- ¡No se los permitiré! ¡"HURACÁN PERLA"!.- Sentenció Sigmund y en aquellos momentos lanzó su ofensiva más severa, formando un auténtico huracán que se dirigió hacia el enemigo, al cual atrapó y arrojó por los aires.

Pronto, el rival cayó muerto al suelo y con una expresión de terror en sus ojos, dejando aterradas a sus tropas.

\- ¡Retirada, idiotas, retirada!.- Ordenó el Segundo al Mando, pero los Guerreros no les iban a permitir salir huyendo como cobardes.

Fródi fue el siguiente en ir al asalto.

\- ¡Ahora terminarán su pelea, cobardes, ustedes la iniciaron y ahora la terminarán!.- Les advirtió el muchacho.

\- ¡No lo haremos, volveremos con más refuerzos y los acabaremos!,- Gritó uno de los Soldados.

\- Ustedes solo son puras mentiras, no son Soldados, sino un grupo de Mercenarios, de asesinos de los cuales no tendremos piedad.- Juró Fródi en eliminarlos, mientras que preparaba su técnica.- ¡"ESTALLIDO DEL JABALÍ"!.- Exclamó y atacó con un tenaz "bombardeo" a aquellos enemigos, éste estaba constituido en ráfagas muy superiores en velocidad, los cuales atravesaron a los rivales por completo.- ¡Héracles, tu turno!.- Señaló el joven hacia el gigante.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡"TORNADO GIRATORIO"!.- Eliminó el castaño a los últimos enemigos, tras realizar un salto y de ahí giró las Ruedas que se hallaban sobre sus hombros para colocarlas en sus manos y hacerles girar, provocando un poderoso tornado, el cual atrapó a los últimos remanentes, para luego caer derrotados al piso.

\- ¡Lo logramos!.- Festejó Surt la victoria.

\- Sí, pero no debemos bajar la guardia por nada en el Mundo, estoy seguro de que volverán. Pidió Héracles a ellos.

\- Cierto, debemos mantener toda la Ciudad protegida. Pidió Fródi con seriedad y mostrando su estrategia.

\- ¿Necesitan nuestra ayuda?.- Preguntó Perla, quien venía junto con Garnet, Amatista, Lapislázuli, Stan y Ford Pines, los cuales portaban las Armaduras de Corona Boreal y Austral.

\- Vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, muchas gracias.- Agradeció Sigmund ante ellos y se fueron preparando para la futura y próxima oleada enemiga.

* * *

Volviendo a la Dimensión de las Unloud, la Casa de Tauro ya había sido atravesada por Lincoln y los grupos, ya que no se encontraron con ningún Guardián que la custodiara, pero fueron sorprendidos por fuerzas enemigas, en especial "Arqueros Plagados", los cuales les estaban tirando una intensa lluvia de Flechas Negras.

\- Estos tipos quieren hacernos perder el tiempo. Dijo Summer, mientras que atacaba con Rick y Morty hacia los enemigos, pero seguían viendo.

\- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, Aldebaran?.- Preguntó Dohko al brasilero.

\- Ustedes sigan, yo me quedaré aquí para contener a estos tipos.- Pidió el Caballero de Tauro.

\- Nosotros tres nos quedamos.- Se unió Rick junto con Morty y Summer.

\- Yo también, estoy seguro de que mi Maestro Shion vendrá para aquí y así nos reuniremos en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos.- Detalló Mu.

En medio de las decisiones que se iban tomando, DeathMask de Cáncer sintió aquella presencia familiar en el aire, un susurro que se iba acercando hacia sus oídos y de ahí hizo eco dentro de él.

\- _DeathMask._ Escuchó él la voz de esa mujer de Asgard.

\- " _¡Helena!"._ Recordó el italiano.

\- _"Si tanto quieres volver a verla, ven a la Casa de Cáncer y enfrenta a todos tus temores. Vamos, te estoy esperando, de lo contrario, tu Querida Helena formará parte de mi "Colección", así que tú ya sabes qué hacer"._ Dijo UnLucy, la cual se hallaba en el Templo del Gran Cangrejo. Eso llevó a que el italiano apretara con fuerza los puños y lo mismo los dientes.

\- Maldita, ¡MALDITA UNLUCY!. Estalló DeathMask de la furia que tenía acumulada, se dio la vuelta y se preparó para partir.

\- ¿Adónde vas, Máscara de la Muerte?.- Preguntó Camus con seriedad.

El italiano justo se detuvo a la salida de la Casa de Tauro.

\- Debo atender un asunto con una cierta UnLoud. Sentenció él.

\- Yo iré con él.- Se le unió Lucy.

\- Y yo también.- Respondió Chloe Park de Heinstein.

\- Lucy, ten cuidado.- Pidió Lincoln con sus hermanas y ella se le acercó a su hermano y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- No se preocupe, Señor Hades, hermanas, todo estará bien, nos reuniremos en el Palacio dentro de poco con todos los demás.- Prometió la gótica y de ahí se dirigió hacia donde estaba esperando Máscara de la Muerte.

\- ¿Están seguras de que quieren venir?. Es muy peligroso.- Intentó DeathMask en convencerlas, pero era obvio que no serviría.

\- Tengo un asunto pendiente junto con Chloe contra UnLucy, así que estamos en el mismo juego.- Avisó la gótica.

El italiano sonrió y de ahí salieron los tres con rumbo hacia la Casa de Cáncer.

\- Esperen. Pidió Lori.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora?.- Preguntó el Santo del Templo del Gran Cangrejo.

\- Iré con ustedes, antes tienen que pasar por la Casa de Géminis y no sabemos qué tan peligroso puede ser ese sitio.- Pidió la rubia.

\- Sí tú vas, yo voy contigo, Osita Bubu.- Se le unió Bobby.

\- _"Ufff, pobre de este chico, Dios, creo que voy a vomitar si llega a volver a repetir esa palabra".-_ Pensó DeathMask con asco.

\- Lori tiene razón, es mejor que vaya con ella y con mi hermano. Yo me quedaré aquí. Suerte.- Le deseó Ronnie Anne de Lyacon a su hermano y le dio un abrazo.

\- Prometo que nos veremos todos juntos en el Palacio.- Juró Bobby y de ahí partieron con DeathMask, Lucy y Chloe.

(Taurus Temple, OST de Saint Seiya Senki)

Era sorprendente la actitud de Ronnie Anne al respecto, a pesar de tener rivalidad con Lori, en secreto, ya que no toleraba que su hermano mayor saliera con ella y que ahora tuviera que ver a Lincoln y a sus hermanas formando un Harem incestuoso, tuvo que reconocerlo y apoyar a la rubia mayor.

\- Hiciste bien, amiga, hiciste bien.- Le felicitó Clyde.

\- Sí, pero no piensen que siempre seré blanda, jeje, así que quita tus manos de mí o te haré comer mi "Sándwich de nudillos", ahí probarás un nuevo sabor de dolor.- Advirtió la mexicana y de ahí el mejor amigo de Lincoln se retiró hacia donde estaban los demás.

\- Bueno, entonces es un hecho: Vamos a ir tomando cada una de las Casas Zodiacales, este será el plan. Mostró Lincoln su plan junto con Mu.

\- Ya tenemos dos, ahora Lori y Bobby deben tomar la Casa de Géminis y DeathMask junto con Lucy y Chloe se harán cargo del de Cáncer, así que los demás seguiremos avanzando. Aldebaran junto con Rick, Morty, Summer y yo vigilaremos este sitio. Marcó el peli lila.

\- Así será, ¡andando, vamos!. Pidió Lincoln.

\- ¡Mucha suerte, Señor Hades!.- Le desearon los Tres Jueces del Infierno.

\- ¡Derrótalas, Linc!. Mandó Aldebaran su apoyo.

\- Sé que tú vas a poder hacerlo, no te rindas. Añadió Mu a los ánimos.

\- Gracias, chicos, ¡prometo que nos veremos todos en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, lo juro!.- Prometió el peli negro y de ahí fue avanzando con los demás.

* * *

Ya se podía divisar la Casa de Géminis, Lori junto con Bobby, DeathMask, Lucy y Chloe estaban a punto de cruzar las escaleras, cuando pudieron sentir que el sitio estaba vacío pero rodeado de aquella misma energía de Cosmos, la cual formaba una Barrera Protectora.

(Vuelvan a escuchar Road to Gemini Palace, OST de Saint Seiya: The Battle for the Sanctuary)

\- ¡La Casa de Géminis, muy bien, ustedes entrarán rápidamente por aquel sitio, nosotros dos nos haremos cargo del Guardián del Templo de los Gemelos!. Pidió Lori de Wyvern.

\- Perfecto, suspiro.- Finalizó Lucy, mientras que se iban internando en aquel sitio y de ahí salían rápidamente del lugar, evadiendo la trampa de la ilusión y así continuaron con su camino hacia la Casa de Cáncer.

* * *

Pronto, siguieron subiendo las escaleras los tres personajes hacia el Templo del Gran Cangrejo, donde allí estaba esperando cierta Unloud gótica, pero que había dejado dicho gusto y ahora parecía normal, sin embargo era mucho peor.

\- No vayan a bajar la guardia por nada en el Mundo.- Pidió DeathMask a las dos acompañantes y éstas asintieron.

Pronto, quedaron a los pies de la Casa de Cáncer y sentían ese aire maligno que impregnaba dicho lugar.

* * *

\- DeathMask, Lucy y Chloe lograron cruzar rápidamente este sitio. Ahora es nuestro turno, acabaremos con el Guardián de este sitio y de ahí nos vamos con ellos.- Pidió Lori.

\- Sí, pero...espera...¿lo sientes? ¿puedes sentirlo?.- Preguntó Bobby Santiago de Bennu y de ahí se dirigió hacia el Norte, de donde venía ese Cosmos violento.

\- Ahí viene, sí, puedo sentirlo.- Respondió Lori y de ahí los dos Espectros, la Jueza de Wyvern y el Espectro de Bennu tomaron posiciones de combate, preparándose para la Batalla de la Casa de Géminis.

(Gemini Temple, OST de Saint Seiya Senki)

* * *

(Cancer Temple, OST de Saint Seiya Senki)

Ambos estaban listos para la pelea, podía verse que el enemigo llegaría y con ello, vendrían noticias, historias del Pasado que todos escucharían al respecto, sumado al por qué de tener a Lincoln con ellas.

Pero una cosa sí era segura: Las Batallas de las Casas de Géminis y Cáncer estaban por comenzar en esos momentos.

* * *

 **Como recompensa y porque siempre prometo, aquí les traigo el capítulo nuevo de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", mucho más extenso que el otro y con las futuras peleas que vamos a ver en el que vendrá. Espero que les vaya a gustar, no se olviden de comentar, dejar reviews y de apoyar con mucho ánimo a los Caballeros Dorados, los Espectros, los "Herederos", los Santos de Bronce y a los Generales Marinos junto con los OC de FreedomGundam96 junto con el mío para las futuras batallas que se vendrán a continuación.**

 **Saludos para Guest, Coven, FreedomGundam96, Dope17, Marcado, Banghg, El Legendario, PoLucy (prepárate para la Batalla de la Casa de Cáncer) y lady-saintiasailor.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Jueves de mi parte :D.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: **Flashbacks:** En Giudecca, Lincoln se hallaba sentado en el Trono Imperial, tenía la vista clavada en sus hermanas, dos de ellas mejor dicho, junto con Lucy, la cual nunca se separaba de él por ningún momento y las otras integrantes eran Luna y Luan, la primera estaba tocando su guitarra para animar el ambiente, mientras que la comediante solo contaba chistes y hacía bromas, a pesar de que ella era una las Tres Juezas del Infierno y que debería estar en su Tribunal, dirigiendo los castigos correspondientes, en especial a los criminales.

\- _¿Señor Hades?_.- Preguntó Lucy al Emperador, el cual estaba como agotado, con sueño en sus ojos.

\- _Estoy bien, Lucy, no te preocupes, tú tranquila.-_ Respondió el chico, quien pasó su mano por el rostro de la joven y ella le dio un tierno beso en sus labios.

Justo en esos momentos, las puertas del Palacio de Giudecca se abrieron y allí entró caminando Chloe Park de Heinstein, la Segunda Pandora y amiga de Lucy, la cual siempre asistía a todos los eventos y órdenes como Comandante del Ejército de Hades.

\- _Chloe, ¿pasa algo, chica?.-_ Preguntó Luna, quien detuvo su "concierto" para su hermanito.

\- _Necesito hablar con Lucy, es un asunto importante.-_ Pidió la chica universitaria.

La gótica se dirigió hacia ella, dejando el Trono Imperial y a su hermano, mientras que se le acercaba de cerca y hablaban a solas.

\- _Volveré dentro de poco, esperen._ _Ustedes, Luna y Luan, estén con el Señor Hades.-_ Pidió Lucy a sus dos hermanas mayores.

Pero en aquel momento en que Lucy y Chloe salían, también llegó Summer de Garuda al lugar.

\- _Luan, amiga, necesito hablar contigo, hay un condenado que está ejerciendo problemas al no querer aceptar su castigo.-_ Pidió la pelirroja.

\- _¿Otra vez con esos? Dios, se nota que son duros de "roer", jajajaja, ¿entienden?.-_ Bromeó la comediante y salió para ayudar a la nieta de Rick de Wyvern con aquel sujeto, el cual estaba causando problemas en los Juzgados.

Pronto quedó Luna junto con su hermano, el cual la vio acercarse hasta él y sentarse sobre sus piernas, no portaba su Armadura Sapuris y él solo llevaba aquellas prendas del Siglo XVIII, las mismas que había llevado Alone consigo durante todo ese tiempo junto con el "Medallón" que Lucy le había dado para su cumpleaños.

\- _¿Qué te preocupa, hermanito?.-_ Preguntó la rockera, mirándolo tiernamente.

\- _¿Cómo?. No, nada, solo que, no sé, hace poco que estoy teniendo unos sueños bastante, sé que tal vez es por el trabajo y todo, pero he estado bastante distraído.-_ Contó el joven Emperador a su hermana mayor, la cual no dejaba de acariciar sus cabellos negros.

\- _Entiendo, pero ¿qué te preocupa? ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu linda cabeza?.-_ Quiso saber ella. Lincoln miró a su alrededor, tenía todo bajo control, su Imperio, estaba sentado en su Trono, él era Hades, el Rey del Inframundo, el Emperador de la Muerte y nadie podía quitarle su puesto, ni tampoco por unos estúpidos sueños que había tenido.

¿Lo debía decir ahora o no?.

\- _Mis sueños han sido de pesadilla: Sueño que estoy rodeado de todas ustedes, de Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Clyde, Rick, Morty, Summer y Alexander, ustedes están muertos y puedo ver como unas misteriosas mujeres junto con varias personas más se están riendo y mostrando un lado aterrador, monstruoso y yo estoy solo, llorando, temiendo por ustedes y solo puedo yacer en el suelo, temblando del miedo y de ahí, aparece una misteriosa persona, no sé si es buena o mala, ya que todo queda en blanco.-_ Contó Lincoln a Luna, cosa que la dejó desconcentrada, confundida y hasta asombrada por semejante relato.

\- _Hey, hermanito, mientras que estemos nosotras contigo, lo mismo va para Ronnie, Bobby, Clyde, Rick, Morty, Summer y Alexander, tú estás a salvo, jamás vamos a permitir que algo te pase, tú eres nuestro Emperador, nuestro Señor Hades y también nuestro hermano, ¿crees que ellas podrán llegar hasta a ti?. No, tendrían que enfrentarse a cada uno de nosotros, de las chicas y amigos, los haremos pedazos. Tú estate tranquilo, que todo lo que sufriste con el asunto de la mala suerte quedó en el Olvido. Ahora descansa, Mi Amor, descansa que ya se te irá.-_ Le dio Luna su palabra, mientras que besaba al joven Loud en sus labios y éste cerraba los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormido.

Justo en aquellos momentos llegaba Luan, la cual se estaba riendo del chiste que habían hecho contra aquel condenado que fue lanzado a la "Cascada de la Sangre Hirviente", hallándose ella con Summer.

\- _Parece que se va a achicharrar el chico, jajaja, ¿entienden?.-_ Bromeó Luan con Summer pero en ese momento vieron que Luna les pedía que no hicieran ruido, ya que Lincoln dormía y ella lo estaba llevando a los Campos Elíseos.

\- _Oh, las dejaré para que puedan estar con el Señor Hades. Nos vemos, Luan.-_ Se retiró la pelirroja y dejó a la castaña clara para que acompañara a Luna hacia aquel destino y ambas, al llegar allí, se quedaron dormidas junto con su amado Emperador.-

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora, mientras que iban dejando la Casa de Tauro y partían hacia la de Géminis, ya Lori junto con Bobby y Ronnie Anne estaban allí, en el Templo de los Gemelos, mientras que Máscara de la Muerte junto con Lucy y Chloe Park de Heinstein, las dos Pandora, se dirigían hacia aquel sitio para salvar a Helena, Lincoln se estaba moviendo con los demás y pensando en aquellos días en los que tuvo esos sueños tan raros.

\- _"¿Qué será lo que siento? ¿Por qué presiento que lo que me pueda pasar aquí junto con mis hermanas y amigos se haga realidad?.-_ Se preguntaba el muchacho, cuando en ese momento, Lynn detuvo la marcha.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?.- Preguntó Leni, mientras que observaban en las cercanías la Casa de Géminis.

\- ¿Lynn?.- Interrogó Lincoln, pero en ese momento, su hermana deportista y Espectro de la Harpía lo tomó con fuerza de las manos.

* * *

En la Casa de Géminis, Lori, Bobby y Ronne Anne estaban adentrándose más en el Tercer Templo, pero había una extraña presencia, ¿por qué no habían caído DeathMask, Lucy y Chloe en la trampa de la salida falsa? ¿Acaso esto era algún plan por parte del enemigo?.

\- Este sitio da escalofríos, no puedo ver al Guardián de este Templo, ¿será que acaso está vacío?.- Preguntó Bobby, quien no podía sentir la presencia enemiga.

\- Pase lo que pase, no bajen la guardia por nada en el Mundo, este lugar está protegido por un intenso Cosmos por parte del Santo de Géminis, el cual forma una "Barrera" que impide ser visto, así que mucho cuidado.- Alertó Lori a los dos presentes.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?.- Preguntó Ronnie, cuando en ese momento, la rubia Loud y novia de su hermano se detuvo.

\- Mi Amor, ¿estás bien?.- Se le acercó Bobby.

\- _"Si alguien puede oírme, por favor, crucen rápido por este lugar, no tienen mucho tiempo. Rápido, vayan a la Casa de Leo, de prisa".-_ Transmitió Lori su mensaje, el cual podía ser oído por Lynn y Mu, Shion también pero él estaba enfrentándose contra UnLana en la Casa de Aries.

* * *

\- Entendido, hermana.- Acató Lynn la orden de la Jueza de Wyvern y de ahí se llevó a Lincoln con ella.

\- ¡Alto, para dónde van!.- Preguntó Mu.

\- ¡Síganme, de prisa, a la Casa de Géminis, no tenemos mucho tiempo, hay que llegar a la Casa de Leo de inmediato!.- Pidió la deportista, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Mu y a los demás.

\- Hay que seguirla. Vamos.- Ordenó Clyde y fueron todos con ellos.

El camino parecía ser interminable, ya que estaban a merced de posibles emboscadas enemigas, las cadenas montañosas no parecían ser un sitio tranquilo, ya que Lynn y los demás revisaban que las mismas estuvieran limpias de "Plagados", los cuales estaban atacando a Aldebaran, Rick, Morty y Summer en la Casa de Tauro, además de que ellos les estaban dando tiempo para así seguir con el avance por el Santuario de la Diosa Tomoe.

¿Qué podían esperar dentro de la Casa de Géminis? ¿Acaso el enemigo aguardaba allí? ¿Los estaba esperando para matarlos?. Viniendo de las Unlouds y los combates que Kazuya y sus amigos habían tenido contra ellas y sus monstruos, todo era posible, además de que no solo tenían sus poderes, sino que también dominaban las sombras, super velocidad y agilidades mucho más aterradoras, de las cuales ellos habían sido testigos.

\- Escuchen, en cuanto lleguemos a Géminis, yo me quedaré allí, ayudaré a Lori y los Santiago.- Les ordenó Saga de que continuaran sin él.

\- Yo iré contigo, hermano, va a ser muy peligroso.- Se le unió Kanon de Dragón Marino.

\- ¡No. Tú tienes también una misión, Kanon, debes seguir hasta el Palacio, además, protege a Mabel, ella se pondría triste si los dos morimos. Te prometo que eso no va a pasar.- Pidió Saga a su gemelo, cosa que preocupó a la gemela de Dipper, ya que vería a aquel Caballero partir hacia la batalla.

\- Promete que volverás, no quiero perder mi Harem.- Pidió Mabel con sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

Saga se le acercó y la abrazó con fuerza junto con Kanon.

\- Es una promesa.- Juró el hombre de cabellos violeta, quien depositaba esas esperanzas en que se reunirían de nuevo.

Mabel sintió el calor de Saga y Kanon, él la protegería mientras que su hermano combatiría en la Casa de Géminis, además había que asegurar el mismo y eso dependía del peli violeta.

\- Confío en ti y en Kanon, suerte.- Le deseó Mabel con firmeza y una sonrisa.

Decidieron avanzar rápidamente, había que llegar a Géminis inmediatamente y en el camino de las escaleras, allí podía sentirse esa extraña "Barrera", la cual era arrojada y rodeaban las puertas del Templo de los Gemelos y justo detenía la marcha de Lynn y los demás.

\- ¡Eh! Jejeje, vaya, parece que estamos ante un "atasco", jajaja, ¿entienden?.- Bromeó Luan.

\- Este no es el momento para hacer bromas, Luan, hay que proteger al Señor Hades de inmediato si queremos llegar a la Casa de Leo.- Pidió Lynn con mucha seriedad en su voz.

\- A la orden, Capitán, jejeje.- Siguió la comediante haciendo su rutina de animar a las masas, pero no era el momento para reírse, salvo para Afrodita, el cual disfrutaba de los chistes, los cuales tenían "elegancia", a pesar de ser bastante tontos.

\- Tienes un gran espíritu, Luan de Garuda, a la hora de contar chistes, a pesar de que sean malos, para mí son muy buenos, además de sentir su elegancia.- Le felicitó el sueco, quien pasó frente a ella y le dio su apoyo.

Lynn se quedó mirando al Templo de los Gemelos, ¿qué podía ocultar ese sitio?.

\- _"Si yo fuera ustedes, tendría cuidado".-_ Pidió uno de los Santos del Siglo XVIII.

\- _"Caín y Abel de Géminis, hace mucho que nos los veíamos, ¿qué pasa?".-_ Preguntó Lincoln.

\- " _La Casa de Géminis está plagada de un hedor de muerte y destrucción, una de las Unloud se encuentra allí y está a la espera, Lori junto con su novio y Ronnie Anne deberán ser rápidos, uno no sabe lo que puede llegar a jugarles esa demente".-_ Respondió el gemelo peli negro de Caín.

\- _"Están en lo cierto". -_ Pensó Lincoln,agradeciendo el apoyo de aquel Santo de Oro que en el Pasado lo había ayudado y convertido en una máquina de matar por el asunto de la mala suerte. Ahora, gracias a Chronos y a Athena, Abel y Caín estaban juntos, de vuelta a su tiempo y con ello, el día de la mala suerte fue borrado de la memoria de todos los presentes, menos de Lincoln y sus hermanas.- ¡Escuchen, no tenemos tiempo, pase lo que pase, no debemos caer ante el enemigo! ¡Síganme, de prisa!.- Llamó la atención de todos los presentes y éstos lo siguieron.

\- Lincoln, yo...- Iba a decirle Lynn, pero en ese momento, el muchacho de cabellos negros tomó a Lynn de las manos, dejándola ruborizada y de ahí lo siguieron los demás.-

\- Genial, pronto habrá batalla, tengo los dedos muy inquietos en las Agujas del Reloj, ¡vamos, gente, que me hago viejo, jajajaja! ¡Vamos!- Animó Alexander, quien estaba ansioso por empezar a matar de nuevo.

\- ¿Siempre es así?.- Preguntó Aioria a Leni de Grifos, la cual se reía por aquellas palabras.

\- Awww, Aioria, mi novio puede ser un poquito loco, pero es un amor, jejeje, ¡voy contigo, Alex!.- Exclamó la rubia Loud, cosa que dejó más desconcentrado al Caballero del Templo del León.

\- _"Es increíble el lazo de unión que tienen Leni y Alexander, lo mismo va para las chicas, salvo Lori, quien está con Bobby, pero el resto de las hermanas está unida a Lincoln, no solo es un amor fraternal, sino que también éste traspasa las fronteras y se convierte en uno ya romántico, de pareja".-_ Pensó el hermano menor del Santo del Templo del Centauro, el cual fue sacado de sus pensamientos, ya que pudo sentir una voz que le deba apoyo.

\- _"Odín, por favor, cuida a Aioria, no dejes que caiga en los combates, muéstrale el camino junto con Athena y podrán vencer al enemigo".-_ Escuchó la voz de Lyfia, la cual estaba rezando por él desde Asgard.

\- Lyfia...muchas gracias, te prometo que volveré.- Juró el Caballero castaño, mientras que se ponía en marcha con los demás hacia el próximo sitio por cruzar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Tauro, Aldebaran junto con Rick, Morty y Summer estaban combatiendo contra los "Arqueros Plagados", los cuales estaban causando bastantes problemas al pequeño grupo que mantenía la defensa del Templo del Toro.

\- ¡No bajen la guardia, en cualquier momento se nos viene algo más grande encima!.- Pidió Summer.

\- ¡Mierda, Rick, Summer!.- Les alertó Morty, mientras que veían a una misteriosa figura de cabellos castaños y que resultaba muy familiar, portando un arco y flechas negras, colocó una de ellas y la extendió, apuntando contra ellos y lanzando todo un bombardeo contra el grupo.

\- ¡Atrás!.- Ordenó Aldebaran y protegió a los Tres Jueces del Infierno con su cuerpo, desviando las flechas.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Burp!.- Preguntó Rick, mientras que salía allí afuera.

Aquella chica se reveló ante los cuatro personajes, los cuales se quedaron helados al verla.

\- Yo soy la Santo de la Flecha, enviada por las Unloud para matar a los invasores como ustedes.- Dijo aquella muchacha deportista y amante del peligro.

\- ¡¿Polly?!.- Preguntó Rick sorprendido junto con sus nietos y Aldebaran.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Jajajaja, esa Polly Pain que conocían ya no existe más: ¡Yo soy UnPolly de la Flecha, la Santo que lleva la Armadura del Caballero que logró atravesar el pecho de Athena en el Pasado!.- Exclamó la chica con puro orgullo en su voz.

\- ¡¿Cómo que del "Caballero que atravesó el pecho de Athena"?! ¡No...Ptolemy de la Flecha!.- Recordó Morty con miedo.

\- Así es y ahora.- Sentenció la chica, mientras que bajaba de las laderas montañosas y se dirigía hacia los "Plagados".- Es tiempo de morir, ¡"Plagados", destrúyanlos!.- Ordenó la deportista y esas bestias respondieron a su llamado de batalla.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, ¡Burp!, puta...- Advirtió Rick de Wyvern, el cual se dirigió hacia el frente de batalla.-

\- ¡Rick!.- Gritó Morty y fue con él.

\- ¡Rick, Morty, esperen!.- Pidió Summer y fue con ellos.

\- ¡Alto, no vayan, puede ser una trampa!.- Pidió Aldebaran pero tuvo que ir tras ellos y detenerlos.

UnPolly estaba preparando su Arco y Flechas Negras, lista para lanzar otro feroz bombardeo contra ellos.

\- _"Eso, eso, muy bien, acérquense a mí, vamos, vamos, solo un poco más: La Señorita Tomoe y UnLynn me felicitarán de que haya matado a Tres Jueces del Infierno y al Caballero de Tauro"_.- Pensó la rival, quien en ese momento, se llevó una sorpresa: Los ojos de Rick comenzaron a brillar intensamente de un color rojo por el Cosmos acumulado.

\- ¡MUERAN, ESTÚPIDOS, LAMENTARÁN HABER DESAFIADO A LOS TRES JUECES DEL INFIERNO Y AL SANTO DE ORO DEL TEMPLO DEL TORO! ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!.- Les lanzó el científico su letal ofensiva, la cual atrapó a los enemigos, matándolos a casi todos en una auténtica explosión, la cual derrumbó hasta las laderas montañosas y llevó a que UnPolly se escapara.

\- ¡¿Adónde cree que vas, UnPolly?! ¡AHORA ES MI TURNO: "MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!. ¡Jajajajajaja, es tan divertido, serás mi Pinocho! ¡NO, SERÁS MI "MUÉRDAGO" PARA MI QUERIDA NOVIA JESSICA Y PARA MÍ, JAJAJAJAJA!.- Exclamó Morty, mientras que torturaba a la rival, jugando con ella y mostrando ese lado sádico, al igual que tenía Minos en la Guerra Santa del Siglo XXI.

\- ¡No juegues con ella, Morty, hay que destruirla, pero rápido, ¿quién sabe lo que podrá hacernos!.- Pidió Summer de que se apresurara y que derrotara a la Santa de la Flecha.

Summer estaba en lo cierto, mientras que ella se abría camino hacia su hermano y abuelo para auxiliarlos con el apoyo de Aldebaran, UnPolly se había logrado zafar de los "Hilos" de Morty y así le dio un golpe que lo arrojó contra el suelo.

\- ¡Morty!.- Gritaron su hermana mayor y su abuelo.

\- Jejeje, te advertí que no jugarás conmigo, vaya, Summer, se nota que tu hermanito, además de cobarde, ha resultado ser un tremendo fracaso con las chicas, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que UnLuna se lo viole y luego voy yo?.- Preguntó la castaña con burla en su voz.

Summer se detuvo y sintió la furia que ardía en su interior, quería darle su merecido a aquella chica, la cual se había burlado de su hermano, a pesar de que no tenían siempre una relación estable, la Jueza de Garuda tomó posiciones de batalla.

\- ¿Qué harás, estúpida? ¿Qué harás?.- Preguntó desafiante UnPolly.

\- ¿Necesitas una mano, Summer?.- Se le acercó Rick, quien llevaba a Morty inconsciente y a Aldebaran.

La chica extendió sus brazos, como si fuera a volar.

\- ¡Vamos, Jueza de Garuda, aquí estoy, vamos!.- Le siguió desafiando la rival.

\- Tú lo has pedido, puta.- Avisó la pelirroja y de ahí se elevó en los Cielos, llegando hacia el punto más alto y de ahí voló en picada, formando el Ave de Garuda de La India.-

\- ¡Espera...¿Qué haces?!.- Preguntó UnPolly y no vio que en el suelo había una "X" realizada por la chica.-

\- ¡Jajajaja, no tendrías que haberla hecho enojar, UnPolly, ahora tienes lo que te mereces!.- Se río Aldebaran, quien se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Cállate, Toro estúpido o sino...!.- Le advirtió ella al brasilero, pero éste la tomó con fuerza del cuello y la volvió a dejar en su sitio.

\- ¿O sino qué?.- Preguntó el moreno y en ese momento, llegó Summer, cayendo como una bomba en picada.

\- ¡"ALETEO DE GARUDA"!.- Exclamó la pelirroja, la cual le dio un verdadero golpe demoledor a UnPolly, quien fue lanzada por los aires, dirigiéndose hacia lo más alto del Cielo.

La ofensiva de Summer había dado en el blanco, pronto, UnPolly iba a caer sobre la "X" que había dibujado ella en el suelo, esperando ansiosa que volviera para así darle su merecido.

\- Summer.- Le llamó Rick.

\- ¡Rápido, todos adentro, de prisa!. Ordenó ella, mientras que empezaban a evadir las Flechas de los "Arqueros Plagados" y con ello sentía la pelirroja que UnPolly estaba bajando en picada hacia allí.

\- ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!.- Les lanzó Aldebaran su ofensiva a los "Arqueros Plagados", los cuales fueron neutralizados, pero solo una parte, ya que éstos ejercían una gran resistencia.

Pronto, los cuatro se refugiaron en la Casa de Tauro, esperando a que llegaran las fuerzas enemigas, la "Guardia del Santuario", la cual iba a iniciar otro intento de capturar ese terreno.

* * *

A su vez, volviendo a la Casa de Géminis, Lori junto con Bobby y Ronnie Anne estaban buscando al Santo de aquel sitio, no sabían dónde podía estar, todo era tan confuso, hasta que en aquellos momentos, la Jueza de Wyvern se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué...?- Preguntó la hermana menor del mexicano y éste apuntó hacia el Norte, hacia la Oscuridad donde venían unos misteriosos pasos, los cuales se hacían cercanos.

\- Ahí viene.- Señaló la rubia, mientras que a su vez, desde la entrada al Templo de los Gemelos iban llegando Lincoln y los demás, dispuestos a llegar a las otras Casas Zodiacales.

La Batalla de la Casa de Géminis estaba por comenzar, Lincoln y sus amigos habían llegado hasta aquel Templo y DeathMask junto con Lucy y Chloe se adentraban en el de Cáncer, solo era cuestión de tiempo y la mecha de aquellos combates se pondría bastante intenso.

* * *

 **Me detengo aquí y en el capítulo que viene se vendrán ENSERIO las batallas de Géminis y Cáncer, ¿veremos al futuro Guardián del Tercer Templo? ¿Qué pasará con Aldebaran y los otros Tres Jueces del Infierno en su lucha contra UnPolly?. Sus preguntas serán respondidas en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Si preguntan por esta UnPolly (Personaje que es propiedad de El Legendario junto con las Unloud y Riden Bleach) que apareció aquí, anoche, mientras que dormía, me había olvidado de poner a otra de las que forma parte de las Unloud, así que pensé y como ella es tan tenaz, resistente y toda una experta en el deporte, la cual puse como la "Sucesora" de Ptolemy de la Flecha, si no lo recuerdan, este personaje aparece en el manga y anime, tanto de Saintia Shö como en la Saga de las 12 Casas y es el responsable de herir a Saori Kido con una de sus Flechas.**

 **Por otra parte, lamento informarles que el día Lunes 18/9/2017, el autor que me dio permiso para poner a las Unloud y a Riden Bleach, personajes que son de su propiedad, El Legendario, se retira de forma temporal del Fanfiction. Te vamos a extrañar, amigo, vamos a esperar a tu regreso y espero que esos problemas que tenes, se puedan resolver.**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo y nos estamos viendo en el que viene :D. Saludos para FreedomGundam96, Coven y Guest.**

 **Nos vemos y que tengan un buen día Miércoles de mi parte.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: **Flashbacks:** Allí estaba, sentada en su Trono, aguardando a que Tomoe le respondiera y diera sus órdenes, se hallaba portando la Armadura Dorada de Géminis, hasta que en aquellos momentos, la chica de cabellos negros, la Diosa del Caos, se dirigió hacia la rubia Unloud, quien alzó la mirada y como podía apreciarse en su rostro, una sonrisa de pura maldad se dibujó y un brillo intenso resplandeció de sus ojos.

\- _UnLori de Géminis, ve y acaba con ellos ahora.-_ Ordenó Tomoe y la chica se levantó de su sitio.

\- _Como ordene, Señorita.-_ Respondió ella, pero en esos momentos, las puertas del Salón se abrieron y allí entró en escena otro personaje, el cual portaba la Armadura del Fénix Negro, caminaba con seriedad y de ahí se detuvo ante la Diosa, la cual esperaba que dijera algo.

\- _"Idiota".-_ Le dirigió UnLori una mirada de odio hacia aquel moreno, el cual ya tenía grabada su historia en su mente.

\- _UnBobby de Fénix Negro, ¿qué necesitas?.-_ Preguntó la chica.

\- _Señorita Tomoe, permítame a mí pelear en la Casa de Géminis contra los intrusos.-_ Pidió el joven pero en ese momento, sintió que alguien lo agarraba con fuerza del cuello, succionándole la vida, la energía que llevaba hasta casi reducirlo al polvo del que todos somos y venimos.

\- _¡¿Crees que te dejaría a ti pelear a mi lado?! ¡Eres un inútil, un estúpido!.-_ Sentenció UnLori, quien era la responsable de que quería acabar con la vida de aquel joven, el cual había abusado de su propia hermana menor, de la Ronnie Anne de esa Dimensión.

En ese momento, justo cuando la vida de UnBobby estaba por ser apagada, alguien llegó justo para detenerla, hiriéndola en la mano y causando que gotas de sangre cayeran al suelo, empapando el mismo y de ahí llevó a que la rubia Unloud mirara a la responsable de ese ataque.

\- _No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermano, ¡¿oíste?!._ \- Preguntó aquella chica morena, la cual portaba la Armadura del Cisne Negro, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Unlori y casi provocando que se le quebrara por la presión.

La chica rubia debía tomar una decisión con respecto a qué hacer: Continuar con su "tarea" o simplemente dejarlo ir. Ya podía ver la cara que ponía Tomoe con respecto a derramar sangre ante su presencia, así que optó por soltar a UnBobby y de ahí devolverle lo que le sacó por la fuerza.

\- _Tienes suerte de que estamos en el mismo bando, antes te hubiera asesinado.-_ Advirtió la rubia, mientras que salía de allí y se llevaba al chico moreno con ella hacia la Casa de Géminis.

Ronnie no toleraba que UnLori le hiciera daño a su hermano, pero después de lo que él le hizo, abusando de ella sexualmente, las cosas se habían bastante tensas, además de que el peligro que acechaba siempre de que aquella rubia la atacara por la espalda y le diera muerte, era algo que le atormentaba y mucho.

\- _UnRonnie de Cisne Negro.-_ Le llamó Tomoe y la morena se dirigió hacia ella, con silencio y seriedad.

\- _Ordene, Señorita.-_ Respondió la chica.

\- _Quiero que montes guardia en la Casa de Sagitario, ¿queda claro?.-_ Pidió Tomoe, cosa que dejó helada a la joven, ya que la estaban alejando de su hermano.

\- _Pero...pero...pero, Señorita Tomoe, mi hermano...yo.._.- Intentó convencerla, pero no podía cuestionar las órdenes de la Diosa del Caos, así que optó por callarse la boca y dirigirse hacia el Templo del Centauro y cumplir con su objetivo.

Inmediatamente dejó el sitio y se dirigió hacia la Casa de Sagitario, pensando para sus adentros si su hermano estaría a salvo, ¿cumpliría con el deber ella o tendría que desobedecer y pagar las consecuencias?.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Pueden estar moviéndose hacia todas partes, pero igualmente no podrán llegar hasta aquí tan fácilmente. Aunque me preocupa el tema de ese Lincoln, ¿por qué tanto lo quieren?...Un momento...ahora que lo recuerdo, ellas decían que lo odiaban por lo que él les hizo a ellas, sin embargo, lo quieren de su bando. Pero a su vez, este Lincoln no es cualquier Humano Mortal, en su cuerpo y alma lleva el Espíritu de un Dios: El Alma del Dios Hades, convirtiéndose él en el Emperador del Inframundo."-_ Pensó Tomoe, quien estaba tranquila en su interior, ya que el enemigo no llegaría de forma tan fácil hasta ella, pero le preocupaba bastante el motivo de las Unloud por tener a Lincoln en su poder. Así fue que ella se levantó de su Trono y miró por las ventanas que daban hacia el Sur, para las 12 Casas Zodiacales.- _"Hace mucho, hubo una Guerra Santa en este Siglo Desconocido, donde Hades salió victorioso y decapitó a Athena y al Patriarca, sin embargo, Chronos intervino rescató al Santo de Aries, Avenirno junto con varios Caballeros de Bronce, Plata y un par de Soldados del Santuario, llevándolos al Siglo XVI. Luego de eso, vine yo...pero nada más recuerdo".-_ Pensó aún más Tomoe sobre su Pasado y en especial por lo ocurrido con Athena hace mucho tiempo atrás.-

Pronto comenzó a dirigirse hacia el Trono de vuelta.

\- _"UnLori de Géminis es la que custodia el Tercer Templo, ella y UnBobby de Fénix Negro se harán cargo de esas ratas".-_ Finalizó ella, tras pensar un rato sobre sus enemigos y de ahí ver que podía llegar a triunfar sobre ellos en el Templo de los Gemelos, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa de Géminis, Lori junto con Bobby se detuvieron junto con Ronnie Anne ante los pasos del enemigo que se aproximaba hasta ellos, los cuales parecían hacerse más cercanos. Parecía que por fin llegaría el rival que tanto estaban esperando, pero a la vez, una extraña sensación invadió a la rubia, cuando detrás de ella y los Santiago sintieron que alguien más venía hacia ellos.

\- ¡Lori!.- Gritó una persona conocida y cuando se volteó la rubia, se topó con su hermano Lincoln y los demás.

\- Lincoln, chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?.- Preguntó la mayor de las Loud,

El Emperador se detuvo ante ella con los demás, cosa que llamó la atención de los dos rivales que estaban ante ella, Bobby y Ronnie Anne. La que salió desde las sombras era alguien tan parecida a Lori, pero sus ojos eran lo que resaltaba la diferencia junto con la Armadura Dorada de Géminis.

\- Jajaja, parece que finalmente has llegado para venir conmigo, ¿no lo crees, Lincoln?.- Preguntó aquella persona, la cual mostró una sonrisa aterradora, la cual sorprendió hasta a Afrodita y Camus.

\- Ayyyy, qué miedo, la Señorita Dientona que saca sus colmillos para pelear, jajajaja, no eres más que un caimán sin dientes, pero no completaré el resto del chiste porque hay pequeños aquí.- Se burló Alexander de aquella, pero Lori lo detuvo.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?.- Preguntó la rubia Loud.

\- Yo soy UnLori UnLoud, mejor conocida como UnLori de Géminis, la Guardiana del Tercer Templo del Santuario.- Se presentó ella.

\- Sí, tú, ándale, jajajaja, si tú eres la Santo de este lugar, yo soy John Travolta, jajajajjaa. Siguió Alexander mostrando ese lado cómico suyo.

Para UnLori, los chistes y burlas del bosnio era algo que la irritaba, pero se controlaba: Tenía la mente puesta en Lincoln, no iba a permitir que saliera de allí con los demás. En aquellos momentos, la rubia UnLoud se lanzó hacia Lincoln, el cual quedó helado, mientras que veía como se le acercaba y se defendía con la Espada Imperial, "matando" a la rival, la cual cayó seca al piso.

\- Wow, eso lo llamo un golpe relámpago, jajajaja, ¿entienden?.- Preguntó Luan con sus chistes.

\- Muy bien, ahora quedas tú.- Ordenó Bobby Santiago de Bennu al acompañante de UnLori de que se preparara para pelear.

\- Yo soy UnBobby de Fénix Negro y ¿se piensan que acabaron rápidamente con UnLori? Jejeje, están muy equivocados, vean por ustedes mismos.- Se río el rival, mientras que señalaba hacia la supuesta muerta, la cual desaparecía por completo de la escena, evaporándose y de ahí se escuchaban risas por doquier.

\- _Jajajajaja, ¡jajajajaja! el idiota de Bobby tiene razón, no me has matado, Lincoln, ¿por qué no te dejas llevar por la pasión y vienes conmigo?. Queremos simplemente tenerte de nuestro lado. Además, esa Espada Imperial no te servirá de nada contra nosotras, somos superiores a todos ustedes, incluso para los Caballeros Dorados y los demás.-_ Se reía UnLori, pero no podían localizarla, ¿en qué parte estaría la rival?, ¿estaba jugando con ellos desde las sombras?.

En aquellos momentos, Lori y Bobby junto con Ronnie Anne tomaron posiciones de combate, pero en aquellos momentos, su hermano se le acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces, Bobby?.- Preguntó la Espectro de Lyacon a su hermano, ya que la sacaba de la pelea.-

\- No quiero que nada malo te pase, tienes que estar con Lincoln y los demás, aquí no estamos seguros si volveremos con vida, ¿queda claro?.- Pidió el mexicano a ella, la cual no podía tolerar una orden como esa, aún viniendo de su hermano mayor.-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡TE MATARÁN JUNTO CON LORI, DÉJAME PELEAR, LOS TRES PODREMOS!.- Pidió Ronnie, pero el chico simplemente la abrazó con fuerza, sus ojos se humedecieron y fue entonces que le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Lincoln, Kazuya, Kazumi, chicas, por favor.- Pidió Bobby.

(Ikki´s Theme, OST de Saint Seiya)

Ronnie sintió que la estaban separando de la persona que más quería, sus ojos...sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de las lágrimas, ¿estaba llorando?. Sí, la matona de la escuela lloraba en aquellos momentos, sentía como un arma filosa la atravesaba justo por donde estaba su corazón y de ahí venía el dolor.

\- ¡No seas idiota, hermano, te van a matar, no quiero perderte, eres mi hermano, por favor, déjame pelear! ¡HERMANO!.- Rogó ella, pero fue inútil, inmediatamente el moreno se dirigió con una mirada de despedida hacia ella, deseándolo lo mejor.

\- _"Cuídate, hermanita, nos volveremos a ver. Si algo me pasa, siempre contigo, a tu lado, protegiéndote, nunca estarás sola. Te lo prometo".-_ Juró Bobby, mientras que se despedía de ella.

Pero ni más bien terminaba de despedirse, pronto volvió a escucharse esa risa malvada por todo el Templo de los Gemelos.

\- ¡¿En dónde estará?!.- Preguntó Kazumi, mientras que observaba todo el lugar pero nada.

Justo en aquellos momentos, Lynn observó algo desde que se movía por la Oscuridad y que iba directo hacia donde estaba la hermana menor de Kazuya, por lo cual se lanzó para salvarla y matar al atacante invisible.

\- ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!.- Lanzó Lynn su ofensiva, desintegrando a la supuesta "UnLori" que se dirigía para atacar a Kazumi.

\- Uffff, gracias, amiga, me salvaste la vida, no lo había visto.- Le agradeció la chica, pero en esos momentos.

\- ¿Sombras? ¡EL ATAQUE DE UNLORI ESTÁ EN LAS SOMBRAS, SALGAN DE AQUÍ! [Ordenó Bobby, mientras que se elevaba en el aire y todos salían de allí, él les daría la señal para escapar de la Casa de Géminis].

\- _"Suerte, hermano, te estaré esperando".-_ Prometió Ronnie, mientras que esperaban a que el joven lanzara su "aviso" para escapar.

\- ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!.- Lanzó el muchacho su ofensiva, su aviso de largada para la carrera por seguir adelante: En ese instante, toda la Casa de Géminis resplandeció bajo un intenso fuego que arrasaba con todo a su paso, destruyendo las "Sombras" de UnLori, las cuales permanecían en la Oscuridad e iluminando todo el sitio bajo el fuego.

Justo en ese momento, mientras que las "Sombras" desaparecían bajo el fuego que había lanzado Bobby, el cual incendió todo el centro de la Casa de Géminis, reapareció UnLori, la cual estaba furiosa por aquella ofensiva y no permitiría que Lincoln escapara con los demás.

\- ¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE, TÚ TIENES VIENES CON NOSOTRAS!.- Exclamó ella, pero en ese momento, Lori se le interpuso en su camino.

\- Ni creas que te permitiré tocar a mi hermano, porque literalmente pienso tirarte todos tus dientes y borrar esa sonrisa estúpida que tienes.- Le advirtió la chica Loud, cruzando sus brazos.

\- ¿En serio piensas que una Loud como tú me impedirá el paso? ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!.- Sentenció UnLori.

\- ¡Espera!.- Intervino UnBobby, el cual se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres, imbécil?.- Preguntó la rubia UnLoud, harta de tantas demoras.

* * *

A su vez, saliendo de la Casa de Géminis, Lincoln se volteó ya que Ronnie no se movía de aquel sitio, sentía bronca al no poder ayudar a su hermano, el cual estaba por entrar en combate contra dos enemigos complicados.

\- ¿Ronnie?.- Preguntó Lincoln, quien fue con ella.

\- _"Hermano, te deseo suerte, por favor, no mueras".-_ Pidió ella.- Lincoln, vámonos, no quiero estar aquí, sigamos.- Ordenó la morena, mientras que se dirigían hacia la Casa de Cáncer, donde ya DeathMask, Lucy y Chloe habían llegado.

* * *

En aquel Templo, donde una horrible esencia de maldad pura residía allí, como un aire pestilente, igual al azufre del propio Averno, avanzaban DeathMask con Lucy y Chloe, los tres iban con cuidado, nadie sabía lo que podía traerles el destino a aquel sitio tan oscuro, con el cual los dos primeros estaban familiarizados pero la última no, la coreana estaba aterrada y temblaba del miedo ante el poder que había allí.

\- ¿Es seguro que vengamos por aquí?.- Preguntó Chloe, pero su pregunta no fue respondida, ya que DeathMask pudo sentir que alguien venía caminando hacia ellos.

\- Esperen.- Pidió el italiano y avanzó hacia la persona que se acercaba hacia él.

\- Ten cuidado, no sabemos lo que nos tendrá preparados UnLucy.- Le recomendó Lucy al Caballero del Templo del Gran Cangrejo.

Éste asintió y fue caminando con seriedad hacia la persona que iba hacia ellos, sin temor, quería averiguar más y de ahí, para su sorpresa, se encontró con aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños oscuro y que se le lanzó encima suyo, abrazándolo.

\- He...¡Helena, te encuentras bien!.- Gritó de felicidad el italiano al verla sana y salvo.

\- DeathMask, ellos...ellos...- Le intentaba decir la chica, pero para Lucy era extraño que viniera esa chica así de la nada y que lo abrazara.- Ellos, me hicieron mucho daño, pero ahora estás aquí, tú y yo podremos estar a salvo y lejos del peligro.- Dijo la chica, ahora segura.

El italiano la abrazó con fuerza y podían sentirse las lágrimas de la felicidad al ver que aquella mujer, la cual le había cambiado la vida al Santo de Oro más aterrador y peligroso del Santuario de Athena, pero en ese momento, durante el reencuentro, algo horrible pasó entre Helena y el peli gris, ya que ella mostró una extraña sonrisa aterradora y sus ojos resplandecieron de un intenso color rojo.

\- ¿Helena? ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó DeathMask.

\- _"Mátalo".-_ Ordenó una voz desconocida, la cual causó eco en toda la Casa de Cáncer.

Helena se lanzó contra DeathMask, atacándolo con furia, arrojando al Santo italiano contra una de las paredes, la cual se quebró por completo y ante la mirada de horror de Chloe y furia de Lucy.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te pasó algo?!.- Preguntó la gótica, quien fue a auxiliarlo.-

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?! ¡Tú no eres Helena, ella jamás me atacaría! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?!.- Se levantó el italiano y de ahí encaró a su rival.-

\- Qué tonto eres, DeathMask, igual que cuando fuiste arrojado junto con tu amigo Afrodita de Piscis por la Colina del Yomotsu. Me estaba esperando más de ti, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo débil de antes. Pero, a pesar de ello, si tanto la quieres a la verdadera Helena, ¡¿por qué mejor no te enfrentas a todo este Ejército?!. Te lo he preparado solo para ti.- Habló la voz, la cual era cercana y desde la Oscuridad.

\- ¡Sal de donde estés, cobarde, juro que te haré sufrir en cuando te ponga las manos encima!.- Le ordenó el peli gris y de ahí escucharon pasos de alguien que venía saliendo de las sombras, mientras que se veía al Ejército que tenía encima y como protección.-

\- No, tú no.- Se sorprendió Lucy de ver a ese rival de nuevo.-

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa de Géminis, ahora que Lincoln había dejado el lugar y se dirigía con los demás a la Casa de Cáncer. Ahora que todo el interior del Templo de los Gemelos estaba cubierto por el fuego que Bobby había lanzado con su "Ráfaga de la Corona Solar", Unlori no tenía más alternativa que pelear, pero eso no significaba que ya la batalla estaba terminada, no, apenas era el comienzo de un round mucho más complejo y sangriento.

\- Destruiste las Sombras de UnLori, ¡ahora yo te enviaré a lo más profundo del Infierno! ¡Muere!.- Gritó UnBobby, pero cuando intentó golpear al moreno y novio de Lori, éste le detuvo con fuerza su puño, llegando hasta casi quebrarlo por completo y arrojarlo contra el piso.

\- No subestimes nunca a un Espectro, en especial a alguien que ha renacido en este tiempo como la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia.- Le advirtió el joven Santiago, quien miró con seriedad, frialdad y un destello fueguino se pudo ver en sus ojos, causando sorpresa en UnBobby.

\- _Tienes razón en eso, Espectro de Bennu.-_ Escucharon una voz y de ahí, desde el lado Occidental, apareció un cierto Caballero de Géminis.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Preguntó UnBobby furioso.

\- Soy Saga de Géminis.- Se presentó el peli violeta ante él y que había llegado para ayudar.

Y desde las llamas re-emergió Unlori, la cual, al oír ese nombre, simplemente disfrutó con burlarse de aquel hombre que había matado a Shion y a Arles en el Pasado, en su Dimensión.

\- Aún llevas una gran mancha por tus Pecados, Saga, ¿lo recuerdas?. Tú le diste muerte al Patriarca y a su Sucesor, intentaste matar a la pequeña Athena y tomaste el poder del Santuario y ahora vienes para remediar los mismos, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó la rubia, quien simplemente mostró esa sonrisa de maldad y el Caballero de Géminis simplemente la miró con seriedad.

\- No tengo por qué responderle a una asesina, a una chiflada que devora carne humana y busca complacerse con su hermano, no eres más que un enemigo más para nosotros tres, así que sería mejor que tú vieras mejor tu forma de ser.- Sentenció el peli violeta, no le importaba lo que había pasado antes, sus Pecados habían sido perdonados y ahora estaba listo para pelear por su Diosa.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Muy bien, entonces los tres morirán! ¡Vamos, idiota, vamos a darles su merecido!.- Ordenó UnLori, la cual entró en cólera y de ahí empezó la batalla.

\- Saga.- Le llamó Lori a él.

\- Gracias por venir a ayudarnos.- Le agradeció ella.

\- No es nada, todo por Athena y por ustedes.- Dijo con firmeza el peli violeta.

Pronto, UnBobby se lanzó contra Bobby Santiago de Bennu, al cual tomó por sorpresa e intentó estrangular con su fuerza, pero éste no iba a permitir que lo vencieran de una así, que ideó un plan para sacarse de encima a ese tipo.

\- Dime, ¿cómo te gustaría morir, estúpido Pajarraco del Sol? ¿Una muerte rápida bajo las llamas abrazadoras o en una lenta y dolorosa explosión mía?. Tú decides.- Sentenció el rival, mientras que Bobby debía pensar rápido en un plan para sacarse de encima a ese enemigo, por lo cual cual comenzó a incrementar su Cosmos.

Justo en ese mismo momento, Lori se encontraba tratando de llegar con Bobby, debía ayudarlo pero ni ella ni Saga podían interferir en la lucha entre dos rivales que portaran el Fuego, sabían bien que esto podía terminar de una manera trágica para ellos, así que tuvieron que concentrarse en UnLori, la cual les estaba bloqueando el paso y no permitiría que cruzaran hacia donde estaba su compañero.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Dejarás morir a tu novio?. Se nota que en tu Dimensión, el idiota que llamas Bobby es bastante apegado a ti como los Humanos atraídos por la miel, pero tranquila, te prometo que lo verás, ¡para la otra vida!.- Se burló la rubia UnLoud, cosa que estaba buscando en sí, como objetivo, provocar a Lori y que ella se le lanzara encima.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, hija de puta?! ¡Te voy a...!.- Gritó Lori, pero en ese momento, Saga la detuvo.

\- ¡No! ¡¿No ves que es eso es lo que quiere?! ¡Quiere que estalles, algo no me gusta de esa mujer, emana un Cosmos bastante agresivo, mucho peor que otros enemigos que Seiya, Bart y los demás combatieron, es casi igual al de Abel!.- Le señaló el hermano gemelo de Kanon a ella, quien pudo sentir esa fuerte presencia, ese poder que emanaba la chica rival.

No hubo tiempo para responder, ya que en aquellos momentos, Unlori se dirigió caminando hacia donde estaba UnBobby, el cual sostenía a Bobby Santiago de Bennu, sin darle oportunidad de escapar y de ahí le puso las manos encima al joven, el cual sintió una horrenda punzada.

\- ¡AGH! _"¡¿Qué...Qué me está pasando?! ¡Siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera perdiendo fuerzas! ¡Un momento...Agh...las manos...las manos de UnLori, están resplandeciendo...sí, ella...sus manos...¡SUS MANOS ME ESTÁN QUITANDO LA FUERZA Y MI COSMOS!...Si no hago algo, estaré muerto dentro de poco, tengo que sacarme de encima a este maldito de UnBobby, pero ¿cómo?".-_ Descubrió Bobby que estaba a merced de la Muerte y tenía muy poco tiempo para acabar con su enemigo, así que comenzó a incendiar todo su poder, todo su Cosmos antes de que se le acabara el tiempo.

\- ¡Osito Bubu!.- Gritó Lori, mientras que iba hacia él pero Saga la detuvo.

\- ¡No, espera, mira sus manos, están brillando con el Cosmos de Bobby!.- Le señaló el hermano de Saga.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó la rubia aterrada.

\- Solo significa una cosa: Tu querido Osito Bubu no será más que huesos y polvo que se llevará el viento, una lástima para el Espectro de la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia y Guardaespaldas de Hades, ahora si me disculpas, todavía no termino mi "Bebida Especial".- Se río UnLori con burla y superioridad.

\- Lori...Lor...Lori...- Le llamó el chico a ella.-

\- ¡Bobby, resiste, te salvaré!.- Pidió ella.

\- ¡No, no lo hagas, tienes que seguir adelante, yo estaré bien!.- Le ordenó el joven, pero ese tono de voz ya asustaba a la rubia.-

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?!.- Preguntó la chica.

\- ¡Saga, ponla a salvo a mi novia, por favor! ¡No me queda mucho tiempo!.- Ordenó Bobby y el gemelo de Kanon acató la orden.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué harás, Bobby?! ¡No seas idiota, por favor, tenemos que llegar a tiempo con los demás al Palacio, no juegues, Osito Bubu, tú puedes, sé que puedes, eres el Espectro de Bennu, NO TE RINDAS!.- Rogó Lori y en aquellos momentos, el joven moreno agarró con fuerza la mano de UnLori, incendiando la suya como un potente Astro Rey, mientras que se veían imágenes de un antiguo Protector del Emperador Hades.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MALDITO! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!.- Se preguntó UnLori y ante ella apareció un conocido peli negro del Siglo XVIII, el cual estaba con Bobby, unidos por el Pasado, el Presente y el Futuro y sin olvidar su Reencarnación.- ¡No puede ser, estoy viendo a los Tres Fénix y Bennu juntos, ¿qué significa esto?!.- Quiso saber la chica en esos momentos.

\- ¡A la mierda con su Historia, lo enviaré directo al Infierno! ¡"ALAS DEL FÉNIX NEGRO"!.- Lanzó UnBobby su ofensiva contra el hermano mayor de Ronnie Anne, pero éste inmediatamente evadió el mismo, elevando todo su Cosmos al máximo.-

\- ¿Piensas que me vas a derrotar con algo así! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo soy Bobby Santiago de Bennu, la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia, el Sucesor del Gran Kagaho de Bennu y Aprendiz del Señor Ikki de Fénix!. ¡¿Crees que le tendría miedo a una estúpida copia mía?! ¡Tú no me das miedo, UnBobby y estando yo al borde de la Muerte, ¿crees que permitiría que le hagas daño a mi novia, a mi Querida Osita Lori de Wyvern, una de las Tres Juezas del Infierno y al Señor Hades?! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!.- Exclamó el joven con valentía en su voz, tomando por asombro al rival, el cual apretó los dientes con fuerza.- ¡Saga, Lori, póngase a salvo y terminen con UnLori, yo me haré cargo de este estúpido que pone en vergüenza a los Santos del Fénix y al Espectro de la Violencia!.- Ordenó Bobby, dirigiéndose hacia el peli violeta.

Saga asintió y le tomó a Lori de las manos con fuerza, mientras que ella no podía decir nada, estaba asombrada, ¿ese era su novio?. Estaba demostrando su valentía aquel joven que siempre se estaba matando para que su familia tuviera dinero para sobrevivir, igual que Kagaho de Bennu, el cual peleaba para sobrevivir junto con su hermano Sui: Ahora estaban los tres tiempos juntos en el joven de cabellos negros.

\- Bobby...Osito Bubu...- Quedó Lori congelada, sin poder hacer nada.

\- ¡¿Qué harás?!.- Preguntó Unlori, pero no hubo respuesta, fue entonces que se hartó y de ahí comenzó a preparar su golpe.- ¡BIEN, TÚ TE LO HAS PEDIDO: "EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Lanzó ella su ofensiva contra Bobby, sin embargo, Lori se lanzó furiosa contra aquella rival opuesta.

\- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LASTIMES A MI OSITO BUBU! ¡"BESTIA WYVERN"!.- Respondió Lori y lanzó su contra-ataque contra Unlori, el cual consistía en la acumulación de poder, el cual se proyectaba en sus brazos hacia adelante y de ahí expulsaba una fuerte muestra de energía, la cual tomó la apariencia del Legendario Dragón Wyvern.

UnLori se quedó sorprendida de semejante poder.

\- ¿Qué...Qué es eso?.- Se preguntó ella pero no pudo contener su defensa, ya que ésta colapsó y fue lanzada contra el fondo de la Casa de Géminis, mientras que UnBobby y Bobby Santiago de Bennu se preparaban para el combate.

\- ¡Ven, de prisa, tenemos que resguardarnos, aún no ha lanzado su ataque!.- Le pidió Saga a la chica, la cual quería ir hasta, pero en ese momento, se produjo toda una ráfaga dentro del Templo de los Gemelos,

Lori no tuvo tiempo, no pudo despedirse de Bobby, temía en lo más profundo de su corazón, sumado a que estaba concentrando todo su Cosmos, el que le quedaba pero lo aumentaba a toda una gran potencia para así acabar con el rival. El viento aumentó su intensidad dentro de aquella edificación y el polvo se levantaba sin cesar.

\- Muy bien, es hora de terminar con la basura como tú, Bobby Santiago de Bennu. Nunca podrás ganarme en ese estado tan lamentable: ¡"ALAS NEGRAS DEL FÉNIX"!.- Lanzó UnBobby su ofensiva, lanzándose al asalto.

\- ¿Tú qué dices, Saga, Lori, Mi Amor?.- Preguntó Bobby, mientras que sonreía hacia ella y recordaba los momentos que siempre pasó con ella, con Ronnie Anne, su familia y amigos.- _"Amor, perdóname, pero tendrás que seguir tú el camino hacia el Palacio, pero nunca estarás sola, siempre estaré contigo, protegiéndote, amándote para toda la vida. Sé que Lincoln y los demás llegarán con la Diosa del Caos y detendrán a las Unloud, confío en ustedes. Señor Hades, perdóneme, pero a partir de ahora estará sin su Guardaespaldas, pero usted también es fuerte y valiente, no le teme a nada y sé que lograrán el máximo logro y Ronnie...hermanita, nunca bajes los brazos, recuerda lo que aprendimos en la Guerra Santa contra Apolo y en Asgard contra el Falso Dios Loki, recuerda que nosotros luchamos también por el Bien, la Justicia, el Honor, no importa lo que pase, también estaré contigo adonde vayas, tu hermano siempre estará a tu lado. Mama, papa, Carlota, familia, ¡LOS QUIERO MUCHO, A TODOS USTEDES!".-_ "¡RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!.- Contra-atacó el moreno y de ahí se produjo todo un vacío silencioso.

* * *

\- Roberto...Bobby, ¿hermano?.- Se detuvo Ronnie, justo a las puertas de la Casa de Cáncer junto con los demás y de ahí, volteándose lentamente, mirando hacia el Sur, hubo un gran estruendo, una fuerte explosión que estalló por el choque de dos técnicas muy poderosas.

\- ¡Miren, allí arriba!.- Señaló Luan, sorprendida y vieron como el fuego dibujaba una inmensa Ave de Bennu en los Cielos.

Ronnie cayó de rodillas, su hermano se estaba sacrificando por ellos.

\- Bobby...¡HERMANO!.- Sintió ella el dolor más profundo al saber que no volvería a ver más a su hermano mayor, el cual se había despedido de todos los presentes y las lágrimas en Lori, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne llegaron.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa de Géminis, anteriormente unos segundos antes, el techo había cedido por la enorme explosión y el fuego cubría todo el sitio junto con los escombros, Lori había salido corriendo para intentar detener a Bobby, pero era tarde, ya que el joven moreno se estaba elevando en los Cielos junto con UnBobby.

\- ¡BOBBY, NO, NO!.- Gritó ella adolorida.

* * *

En los Cielos, mientras que iban subiendo más:

\- ¡SUÉLTAME, TONTO! ¡¿QUÉ NO SABES QUE SI SUBES CONMIGO, TE QUEMARÁS HASTA LOS HUESOS?!.- Pidió de forma autoritaria y desesperada UnBobby de Fénix Negro.

\- ¡ESTOY CONSCIENTE!.- Respondió Bobby a su pregunta y de ahí se produjo una nueva explosión, la cual terminó por iluminar todo el lugar por completo.

* * *

Los cuerpos del Espectro Bobby Santiago de Bennu y del Caballero UnBobby de Fénix Negro cayeron desde los Cielos, el primero aún estaba vivo pero estaría en sus últimas horas, así que Lori salió corriendo hacia donde estaba él y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando a mares y besándolo en los labios.

\- Vamos...Va...vamos...Osito, Osito Bubu, tú puedes, vamos arriba, Amor, arriba, no te des por vencido, tenemos que ir al Palacio, vamos.- Rogaba Lori, quien intentaba levantarlo pero era inútil.

\- Lori, por favor...cuida bien a Lincoln, él es nuestro Emperador...nuestro Señor...Señor Hades...lo siento...por favor, perdónenme, amigos, pero no podré seguir...- Se disculpó Bobby, mientras que le secaba las lágrimas a su novia.- No debes llorar, Amor, la Jueza de Wyvern no debe hacerlo, tú eres fuerte y sé que podrás continuar, tienes que ir por los demás, deben seguir...por favor...no llores...porque siempre contigo y si me tengo que llevar algo al Otro Mundo, quiero que sea un tierno beso tuyo.- Pidió Bobby, sonriéndole a su novia, la cual intentaba ser fuerte pero era inútil, así que lo besó en los labios, para luego morir en paz, sosteniendo sus brazos y muriendo en el abrazo romántico que le había dado Lori.

Bobby había muerto, la rubia Loud no lo soltaba por nada en el Mundo, Ronnie Anne también lloraba a las puertas de la Casa de Cáncer por la pérdida de su hermano mayor, mientras que Saga acompañaba a la chica que había protegido junto con el Espectro de Bennu, la despedida romántica de la pareja terminó rápidamente, ya que desde el fondo de la Casa de Géminis pudieron sentir la presencia de Unlori, la cual se recuperaba del ataque que había recibido y ahora iba a por ellos.

\- Es una lástima que el idiota de UnBobby haya muerto, la verdad me importa una mierda su miserable vida, no era más que mierda en el camino, ahora tengo el camino libre para matar a la estúpida histérica de Lori y a Saga de Géminis, ¡¿oyeron?!:- Sentenció la chica, cosa que provocó la furia de la Jueza de Wyvern.

\- Pagarás caro por lo que has hecho, ¡no te lo permitiré!.- Sentenció Lori.

\- Tú lo has pedido, UnLori, ¡pelearemos contra ti!.- Finalizó Saga y de ahí comenzaba a redoblarse la siguiente pelea en el Templo de los Gemelos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shion y UnLana seguían combatiendo, ambos se hallaban agotados por la pelea, fue entonces que la segunda se lanzó al ataque pero el rubio la agarró con fuerza de las manos y el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse.

\- ¡¿Por qué todavía sigues peleando, Shion?! ¡¿No te das cuenta que ya casi no te quedan fuerzas?!.- Preguntó la rubia UnLoud al Santo del Templo del Carnero Blanco.

No hubo respuestas, la chica estaba por lanzar otra vez su ataque, pero en ese momento, su cuerpo, el cual también se había cansado por la batalla, colapsó en el suelo, quedando inconsciente pero siendo salvada por Shion, para luego abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces, Shion? ¿Por qué...por qué quieres seguir peleando?.- Preguntó ella.

\- UnLana, soy un Caballero Dorado, mi deber, mi responsabilidad es luchar por Athena, nuestra Diosa, por la Justicia, por el Bien de las personas, los Humanos que tú desprecias, es un camino erróneo, ellos cometen errores pero también aprenden, no debes dejar que el odio de tus hermanas hacia te guíe, tú no eres como ellas, no eres un monstruo, trata de recordar cómo era tu vida.- Le dijo Shion con seriedad, mostrando siempre ese camino correcto y tratando de iluminar el de UnLana, la cual, al tener toda esa explosión de recuerdos en su mente, inmediatamente se puso a llorar y abrazó con fuerza al rubio de Aries.

\- ¡No quiero seguir más con esto! ¡Ya no puedo más, lo odio, odio ser un maldito monstruo!.- Gritó ella, estaba desconsolada y no se soltaba por nada del Mundo de Shion.

La chica estaba diciendo la verdad, el rubio de Aries podía sentirlo, era cierto, no lo estaba engañando, era un dolor horrendo que la desgarraba por dentro y ahora se sentía culpable y quería ser libre del mismo. Pero aún así, las demás de sus hermanas no pensaban lo mismo y ahora que UnBobby había muerto, nuevas batallas estaban por comenzar en las demás Casas Zodiacales y un secreto en la Dimensión de los Caballeros sus Aliados, estaba por revelarse ante todos los presentes.

* * *

 **Aquí mezclé, al inicio, con el relato de Tomoe, sobre la Guerra Santa contra Hades del Siglo Desconocido, ésta aparece y es mencionada en el manga de The Lost Canvas, donde Avenir de Aries y sus Camaradas son teletransportados por Chronos al Siglo XVI, ellos son los únicos sobrevivientes de la derrota de Athena y su posterior decapitación por parte de Hades.**

 **La idea de las muertes en combates se la debo a Coven, quien me dio un gran material, aún queda saber qué pasará también en la Casa de Cáncer y lo mismo para las demás.**

 **La muerte de Bobby está inspirada en la pelea de Saga de Géminis contra Jao de Lince, de la película "Saint Seiya: La Leyenda de los Jóvenes Escarlata", la de Abel.**

 **Pero bueno, ¿qué opinan? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?. Saludos para todos los seguidores y hacia el Lunes de la semana que viene se vendrá otro capítulo más :D. Esta vez en Cáncer y terminaré con el segundo round en Géminis.**

 **Saludos para todos los presentes, en especial para Coven, Guest y FreedomGundam96. Cuídense y nos estamos viendo en los próximos capítulos. Que tengan un buen día Sábado de mi parte.**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Un silencio sepulcral había caído sobre ese Santuario, la Casa de Aries había tenido su batalla finalizada, UnLana se había quebrado ante Shion, llorando a mares, pidiendo perdón y que se sentía arrepentida por el daño causado por sus hermanas y por ella, no quería ser más ese monstruo que asesinaba a sangre fría, que devoraba carne humana y quería deshacerse de esos ojos rojos, quería volver a ser la misma chica de antes, que le gustaba reparar cosas, jugar con sus hermanas, tener anfibios y divertirse en el lodo, ¿tanto costaba eso?, ¿era un deseo imposible de conceder?.

El rubio no la quería soltar, le hacía recordar mucho a sus tiempos en los que él era un simple y joven Reparador de Armaduras en Jamir hasta que un día había llegado aquel sujeto misterioso e inteligente, el que luego sería su enemigo en la Batalla del Lienzo Perdido y que ahora cierta Loud portaba su Armadura Sapuris.

\- ¿Por qué, Shion? ¿Por qué no puedo vivir como una persona normal?. Yo, al principio, lo acepté, acepté este Virus y ahora mírame, soy peor que un monstruo, no sabría cómo describirlo pero nada volverá a ser como antes. Nada.- Respondió UnLana, la cual no paraba de llorar y de abrazarlo al rubio de Aries, pero en ese momento, ella sintió que él le acariciaba sus cabellos rubios, quitándole el Casco Dorado y la Armadura se desprendía de su cuerpo que la protegía.

\- No digas eso: Tú vas a lograr volver a ser la persona que quieres ser, debes ser tú misma y no lo que dicten tus hermanas o esa Diosa que dices proteger, porque te utilizan, a ti, a las tuyas, no sirve de nada.- Le dijo Shion con un tono casi de hermano.

\- _"Su voz, esa calidez...me recuerda a Lincoln"_.- Pensó la chica, quien dejaba de llorar y se aferraba más al rubio.

\- ¿Sabes?, yo cuando era niño, reparaba Armaduras en Jamir hasta que un día, alguien vino a ofrecerme una oferta que no podría rechazar.- Le empezó a contar aquella historia de su Pasado.

\- ¿Una oferta? ¿Y qué era?.- Preguntó UnLana.

\- Esa persona me ofreció algo que no era material, ni dinero, joyas: El Conocimiento, saberlo todo, un poder inigualable e increíble, pero me dijo que para tenerlo, antes de ir con él, debía destruir las Armaduras, porque no debían estar conmigo, eran basura para él, inferior a su intelecto y forma de ver el Mundo...y lo hice, las destruí sin piedad.- Siguió relatando el rubio aquella historia, mientras que la chica lo escuchaba atentamente.

\- ¿Y te fuiste con él?.- Preguntó la rubia.

Shion lo negó con la cabeza.

\- Hubo alguien que me hizo ver la verdad de las cosas, de lo que en realidad era esa persona.- En ese momento, los ojos del rubio brillaron por aquel, en ese momento, joven Caballero que lo había salvado de caer ante la tentación del enemigo.

\- ¿Quién?. Sigue, por favor.- Pidió UnLana, la cual no quería que la dejaran en suspenso con la historia.

\- Jejejeje, pequeña, esa persona que me ayudó a ver lo que en verdad sería para el Futuro y que fue un secreto hasta que me reencontré con aquel hombre, ahora siendo mi enemigo durante la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII: Esa persona que me mostró el camino verdadero y reveló todo fue mi Maestro, mi Maestro y el Caballero del Altar: Hakurei del Altar.- Mostró a la luz de la verdad, el rubio ante la chica, mientras que se veía una imagen de aquel hombre de largos cabellos blancos durante su juventud.

\- ¿Hakurei?.- Preguntó ella.

\- Sí, él fue mi Maestro, luchó en la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVI contra Hades y luego de vuelta en el Siglo XVIII, su hermano Sage fue el Patriarca del Santuario y el Maestro de uno de los Caballeros más intrépidos y valientes de toda la Historia: Manigoldo de Cáncer, el hombre que golpeó en el rostro al Dios Thanatos de la Muerte y que ambos derrotaron, a costa de perder sus vidas. Luego mi Maestro luchó en la Catedral de Italia, la Fortaleza de Hades y derrotó al otro Dios Gemelo, Hypnos del Sueño, muriendo con honor y sacrificio, logró encerrar el alma de aquella Deidad en el "Cofre de Athena".- Le siguió contando más sobre el Pasado suyo y de su Maestro y en especial de Sage de Cáncer.

\- ¿Y qué fue de ti? ¿Qué pasó con ese hombre que quiso ofrecerte el Conocimiento?.- Preguntó UnLana, la cual ya estaba convencida de todo.

Shion hizo una pausa y miró hacia el Norte.

\- Se llamaba Luna de Balrog, un Subjuez del Infierno, alguien terco, intelectual, frío como el hielo y severo, en el Templo Maligno de Venus yo me quedé peleando contra él y terminé en Cocytos, el "Mundo del Hielo", donde estuve a punto de morir, ese tipo conocía todo de mí, de todo el Mundo, de la Humanidad, por su colección de libros y libretas, uno de sus "Libros" relataba todos mis ataques y no podía hacerle daño, ni el más mínimo, creí que moriría pero ellos estuvieron conmigo.- Siguió el rubio relatando la historia.

\- No...no me digas que los...- Dijo UnLana.

\- Sí: Mi Maestro y todos los Santos caídos en las distintas Guerras Santa me estaban apoyando y con un designio de la Historia que ni el mismo Lune pudo averiguar sobre mí, sobre lo que sería para el Futuro, terminé derrotándolo junto con la ayuda de un viejo amigo que está combatiendo contra tus hermanas.- Relató Shion-

UnLana se quedó callada y pensativa, bajó la mirada.

\- Shion.- Le llamó ella.

\- Dime, ¿qué pasa?.- Preguntó el rubio.

\- Ya no quiero pelear más, a la mierda con mis hermanas, al carajo con la Diosa Tomoe, ¡yo quiero volver a ser la persona de antes, quiero a mis hermanas y a Lincoln de vuelta, a mi familia de regreso a la normalidad!.- Pidió la chica, mientras que miraba a la Casa de Aries.- Escucha, te agradezco por tus palabras, pero tengo que detener a mi gemela, tú debes saber de quién hablo.- Agregó.

\- ¿Tu gemela? ¿Te refieres a la chica que vio Martin junto con Shura en su misión a Tokyo?.- Preguntó el Arriano rubio.

\- ¡Exacto: UnLola!. Es la perra de las perras, una hija de puta que puede controlar con la "Seducción" a cualquier "Plagado" hombre, todo por su belleza y es conocida como la "Demonio de Rojo". Ella tiene a uno de los "Gladiadores" que peleó contra Shura y su Aprendiz en Tokyo y se llama Lancelot. Ahora, escucha, amigo, je, nunca había tenido a un amigo en mi vida, todo lo que hacía era matar por Lincoln y siguiendo las órdenes de ellas, pero eso se acabó, ahora te encomiendo la Casa de Aries, yo no merezco esto ni tampoco la Armadura Dorada de este Templo. Yo iré en persona para acabar con ella, para detenerla mejor dicho y pase lo que pase, no me sigas, Shion, ¿sí?, ¿puedo confiar en tu palabra?.- Le contó la chica su decisión final y le encomendó ese pedido.

El rubio no quería que nada malo le pasara, pero tenía que obedecer, debía hacer valer esa promesa, así que, de mala gana, aceptó.

\- Lo prometo, vigilaré este sitio. Buena suerte, UnLana y ojala nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse de nuevo.- Juró él.

\- Fue un placer haberte conocido y si todo sale bien, ojala un día nos podamos volver a encontrar...muchas gracias...amigo.- Agradeció ella y salió corriendo, dejando en la Casa de Aries la Armadura Dorada que había recibido y de ahí el rubio ingresó allí, montando guardia como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Mientras que ahora tenían dos Casas Zodiacales bajo su control, en el Templo del Gran Cangrejo se estaba produciendo una futura batalla. Allí estaban DeathMask, Lucy y Chloe Park de Heinstein rodeados por el enemigo, todo un "Ejército" conformado por muchas Helena y de la cual el italiano se atrevía a atacar, ya que ésto podía ser una trampa de UnLucy, la cual tampoco aparecía por ninguna parte y que estaba al acecho desde la Oscuridad.

\- _Vamos, vamos, elije a quién quieres salvar, DeathMask de Cáncer o mejor dicho, Gallina de Cáncer, jajajaja, Dios, esto va a ser divertido.-_ Comenzaba a reírse UnLucy, cosa que hacía enfurecer al peli gris, ya que si atacaba a una de ellas, podía matar a la verdadera Helena, por lo cual se le complicaba en tomar una decisión.

\- ¡Amigo, de prisa, no creo que podamos sostener más esta posición!.- Pidió Chloe, mientras que utilizaba el Tridente y causaba descarga eléctricas, alejando a las rivales de allí, pero luego volvían al ataque.-

\- _No las escuches, DeathMask, tú sabes que yo soy la correcta, no me mates.-_ Pidió una de las Helena.

\- _¡No es cierto, yo lo soy!.-_ Se interpuso otra de ellas, mientras que se peleaban y de ahí se producía todo un pánico, del cual el propio Caballero parecía caer ante la desesperación.

\- _"No puede ser, ¿será que esta es su estrategia? ¿Secuestró a Helena para traerme hasta aquí y volverme loco? ¿Será que me quiere como un trofeo?. No sé qué hacer, el viejo Máscara de la Muerte ha muerto y nada parece traerlo de regreso. ¿Qué hago?.".-_ Pensaba el italiano, quien intentaba pensar y tratar de mantener la calma.

\- _"Jajajajaja, este no es mi plan, sino también el deseo mío de poder volverte loco, destrozarte de a poco y de ahí te convertirás en algo útil para mí!".-_ Escuchó la voz de UnLucy, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer más y todo empeoró cuando Lucy había sido atrapada por las Helena, llevando a Chloe, quien intentaba salvarla pero era también atacada y de ahí el Santo de Oro salió de su trance.- ¡Suficiente!.- Ordenó él y de ahí comenzó a prepararse para acabar con el ataque, aún a costa de darle a la verdadera chica.

Aquel grito llamó la atención de hasta UnLucy, la cual iba a salir de la Oscuridad.

\- ¡No permitiré que lastimes a Lucy y a Chloe, ellas vinieron hasta aquí conmigo y juré protegerlas, no solo por su hermano Lincoln/Hades, sino también por Athena!.- Exclamó el peli gris.

\- ¿En serio?, pero lloraste por aquella mujer, dijiste que luchabas por Athena, pero en realidad te morías de estar con Helena y ahora que la tienes, ¿vas a arriesgar todo por unas miserables ratas?.- Preguntó la rival, quien comenzaba a caminar y a oírse su voz más cercana.

En aquel momento, las Helena desaparecieron por completo, quedando todo el lugar a solas.

\- DeathMask, gracias y ten cuidado.- Pidió Lucy, mientras que Chloe recuperaba sus lentes que se habían caído durante la pelea.

\- Lo tendré, ustedes vengan conmigo, pero con cuidado.- Respondió el joven, quien las protegería del peligro.

Fueron avanzando por el fondo de la Casa de Cáncer, donde deberían estar los rostros que eran los trofeos del Caballero de Cáncer, allí no habían más que cadáveres pudriéndose, muchos estaban devorados y hasta los huesos junto con un nauseabundo olor a podrido que emanaba el sitio.

\- ¿Qué le hizo a mi Casa esa infeliz?.- Quiso saber DeathMask con furia y en ese momento, vio que Lucy se detenía y quedaba cara a cara con la rival que había peleado en el Santuario.

\- Nos volvemos a ver, UnLucy.- Dirigió la gótica su mirada hacia la rival, la cual sonrió.- ¿En dónde está Helena?.- Preguntó ella.

\- Oh, ¿qué pasa, niña? ¿te asusta mi apariencia ya no gótica?. Jejeje y para el idiota que tienes de Caballero de Cáncer, su querida novia está bien, solamente que no la tengo aquí.- Respondió la chica.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Cómo que no la tienes aquí?!.- Interrogó Chloe y de ahí se dibujó una extraña sonrisa en UnLucy, mientras que detrás de DeathMask alguien avanzaba lentamente.- ¡CUIDADO!.- Alertó la coreana y de ahí, el italiano se volteó y se encontró con UnLucy, la cual lo agarró con fuerza del cuello, rodeándolo y hablándole al oído.

\- ¡¿Cómo hizo para llegar hasta él?!.- Quiso saber Lucy sorprendida.

\- Para ser la Pandora del Siglo XVIII eres bastante idiota, ¿no lo sabías?. Nosotras llevamos en la sangre el "Virus del Pecado", el cual nos ha dado grandes habilidades y una de ellas es la súper velocidad.- Mencionó la rival, mientras que se colgaba del cuello del italiano y podía sentir su miedo, su desesperación.- Jejeje, sabía bien que alguien como el que supuestamente se hace llamar el Caballero Dorado más aterrador y mortal de todo el Mundo, es ahora un cobarde, un maricón, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres a Helena?.- Preguntó la peli negra, mientras que el hombre ya no podía hacer nada, la rival lo inmovilizaba por completo.-

\- ¡NO LA ESCUCHES, MÁSCARA DE LA MUERTE, NO LA OIGAS!.- Intervino alguien y esa persona fue Lucy, quien llamó la atención de Chloe y de Lincoln junto con los grupos, los cuales ya habían ingresado allí.

\- ¡Qué alegría, me siento como en Navidad al abrir los regalos!. Voy a tener como mi Esclavo-Plagado a un Caballero Dorado, pero tendré que domesticar bien a este pobre Cangrejo, ¿no te parece si te pongo una correa?.- Seguía UnLucy con sus burlas.

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, MALDITA! ¡"TORMENTA ELÉCTRICA"!.- Atacó Chloe a la rival con su Tridente pero ella lo esquivó.

\- ¿Acaso no se los dije?. Nosotras, las Unlouds, somos superiores, incluso para los Dioses del Olimpo, Athena, Asgard, Poseidon y Hades, nosotros los superamos en todo. ¡Si miserable vida está por llegar a su fin y cuando tengamos a Lincoln, las cosas van a cambiar!.- Exclamó UnLucy y de ahí se volteó hacia Kazuya, Kazumi, Tenma y Rin, a quienes les dedicó una sonrisa burlona.- Y a ustedes, la "Resistencia", los enviaré a lo más profundo del Infierno para torturarlos, en especial al "Burro con Alas", a la "Enana" y al llorón de Tenma, oh, ¿extrañas a tu Maestro Dino?. Muy pronto lo verás.- Sentenció la rival, mientras que en ese momento iba preparando un ataque definitivo.-

\- ¡¿Qué es que lo va a hacer?!.- Preguntó Leni asustada, mientras que Alexander la protegía.

\- ¡Cúbranse, va a disparar!.- Pidió Lincoln, pero en ese momento...

\- ¡"VENENO PRAESEPE"!.- Lanzó UnLucy contra ellos.

Sin embargo, Rin se interpuso.

\- Tonta: ¡"ESCUDO SEED BETA"!.- Invocó ella su defensa, el cual consistía en un Escudo Rosa, éste repelió el ataque enemigo y además de que se lo devolvió a UnLucy, pero ella lo esquivó justo a tiempo y destruyó parte del fondo de la Casa de Cáncer.

La rival no parecía estar contenta, pero en ese momento, desde donde estaba DeathMask, éste había escuchado las palabras de ánimo de Lucy y Chloe, además de que veía a sus compañeros ser atacados por esa mujer, por lo tanto, debía tomar una decisión.

\- ¡Mu, Lincoln, salgan de aquí de inmediato!.- Pidió el italiano.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices, amigo?.- Preguntó Lucy.

\- Yo me quedaré a pelear contra esta maldita rata. Lucy, Chloe, gracias por abrirme los ojos, pero ahora es mi turno de sepultar a este miedo que me dejó el Pasado. ¡Rescataré a Helena y destruiré a UnLucy!.- Juró el hombre de cabellos grises.

\- Jajajaja, ¿qué harás, cobarde?.- Preguntó la rival, quien mostró una sonrisa aterradora.

\- Algo que nunca tendrás, porque aún lo conservo conmigo desde que fuimos liberados de la "Estatua de Piedra" del Olimpo. ¿Lo recuerdas, Rick, Morty, Summer, Chloe?.- Dijo con una sonrisa familiar y de ahí preguntó, girándose hacia los otros Tres Jueces del Infierno y a la Segunda Pandora.

\- ¡Burp! Ohhh, jejejee, claro que sí.- Mencionó el científico.

\- ¡Dale duro, amigo!.- Le deseó Morty.

\- ¡Partele el cráneo a esa puta!.- Añadió Summer.

\- Hazle sufrir, buena suerte, DeathMask.- Finalizó Chloe y de ahí el italiano avanzó hacia UnLucy.

Lucy se le acercó hasta él y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su "Amigo Siniestro", cosa que también hizo Chloe.

\- No tienen tiempo, vayan a la Casa de Leo, ahora mismo. Lincoln, cuida a tus hermanas. Yo los seguiré al Palacio.- Pidió el italiano y le guiñó el ojo al Emperador, en sentido de amistad y buena suerte.-

\- Gracias, DeathMask, igualmente.- Finalizó el peli negro.- ¡Andando, vamos todos para la Casa de Leo!.- Ordenó el Emperador.

\- _"Buena suerte, amigo, te estaremos esperando".-_ Le deseó Afrodita toda la suerte del Mundo al italiano.

Pero en medio del avance hacia la siguiente Casa, UnLucy no iba a permitir que ellos se escaparan, así que se preparó para atacarlos y matar a Kazuya y a su grupo.

\- ¡No les dejaré huir de aquí tan fácilmente!.- Les advirtió la chica, pero en ese momento fue donde sintió que un ataque proveniente desde el fondo la inmovilizaba por completo.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas? ¿Eh?. Dijiste que querías tenerme como tu Sirviente, entonces la batalla no ha terminado entre tú y yo. Vamos: ¡¿Dónde tienes a Helena?! ¡Habla o sufrirás las consecuencias!.- Le ordenó el italiano, mientras que tenía preparada su trampa, pero por alguna extraña razón, la peli negra no estaba para nada preocupada.-

\- ¿Y cuál es ese truco que tienes? ¿Me torturarás para que te diga donde tengo a Helena?. ¡Vamos, enséñame ese truco ahora!.- Ordenó la UnLoud de Cáncer.

\- Con placer.- Respondió DeathMask.- ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!.- Lanzó el italiano su ofensiva contra ella, pero de golpe, algo terrible ocurrió.

\- Hum, ¡Qué idiota! ¡CAÍSTE EN MI TRAMPA, AMBOS NOS IREMOS HASTA ALLÍ Y TE REUNIRÁS CON TU QUERIDA HELENA! ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!.- Contra-atacó ella y ambos poderes chocaron a la vez, provocando todo un estallido en la Casa de Cáncer, mientras que aquel "tornado" arrastraba a DeathMask y a UnLucy hacia un sitio familiar que el primero conocía.

* * *

A su vez, saliendo de la Casa de Cáncer, todos sintieron aquella fuerza, esa explosión causó todo un temblor en la Cuarta Casa Zodiacal y provocó que algunos Espectros cayeran de las escaleras y volvieran a levantarse tras rodar por las mismas.

\- _"Hermano, ¿por qué? ¿por qué tuviste que morir?".-_ Pensaba Ronnie Anne, todavía adolorida por la pérdida de Bobby, el cual se había sacrificado para derrotar a UnBobby, aún a costa de su vida.-

\- ¿Ronnie?.- Se le acercó Lincoln.- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó a la chica, la cual tenía sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas pero se los secó.

\- Soy la hermana menor del Gran Bobby Santiago de Bennu, la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia, Señor Hades y juro que por él lucharé y no descansaré hasta ver muertas a todas las UnLoud, van a pagar caro por lo que han hecho. Ahora sigamos, debemos seguir, ahora viene la Casa de Leo.- Pidió la chica, ahora con confianza y sintiéndose mejor tras hacer ese juramento por su hermano.

\- Así se habla, Ronnie, andando.- Ordenó Lincoln y se pusieron en marcha hacia el Templo del León.

Por su parte, en medio del avance, Lucy se volteó para mirar hacia la Casa de Cáncer una vez más.

\- _"DeathMask, mucha suerte".-_ Le deseó ella a él.

\- ¡Lincoln, Lori todavía no ha llegado, ¿estará bien?!.- Preguntó Luan al peli negro.

\- Saga está con ella, la está protegiendo y sé que llegará con nosotros.- Les dijo Kanon, mientras que se apresuraban por llegar al próximo sitio.

* * *

Por su parte, DeathMask junto con UnLucy habían arribado a ese sitio oscuro, terrible y desconocido para los primeros Caballeros que habían peleado contra aquel personaje proveniente de Italia.

\- ¿Ya despertaste, amigo?.- Preguntó la rival, quien estaba mirándolo fijo y de ahí el peli gris se levantó.

\- La Colina del Yomotsu, no sabía que alguien como tú pudiera hacer algo así así.- Dijo el joven.- El sitio donde he peleado contra Shiryu, donde Radamanthys me arrojó junto con Afrodita y donde encerré a Fafner durante la Batalla de Asgard.

\- Así es y ya que lo preguntabas, allí está tu respuesta: Tu querida Helena te está esperando, pero si yo fuera tú me apresuraría, porque está a punto de tener un viaje sin fin hacia la Oscuridad.- Le recomendó UnLucy, quien se burlaba de DeathMask y mostraba a la chica castaña dirigirse hacia el final del Abismo.

\- Helena...¡No, lo hagas, Helena!.- Pidió el italiano.

\- ¡Si tanto la quieres, tendrás que vencerme!. Vaya, se nota que eres un débil, al final solo serás mi esclavo y nada más, se nota que los Caballeros Dorados son una pérdida de tiempo para mí, debería haber matado a Kazuya cuando tenía tiempo pero ahora te tengo a ti, je, pero ¿qué importa?. ¿Sabes una cosa?. Tú y yo somos iguales en algo y es la locura, nuestra maldad que corre por nuestro ser, lo que nos hace y lo que somos, pero tú, tú solamente eres basura. Así que pondré fin a la miserable vida de Helena de una buena y eso lo hará el "Sin Rostro" que viene conmigo.- Sentenció la peli negra, mientras que aparecía una figura fantasmagórica, solo eran tres almas cubiertas por el "Fuego Azul", mejor conocido como "Fuego Fatuo", sus rostros eran calaveras y portaba una maza con tres cabezas unidas entre sí y de ella salían tres enormes brazos. Además de que su tonalidad era el color rojo.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré, salvaré a Helena!.- Juró DeathMask, pero la rival y su "Sirviente" lo derribaron y éste cayó al piso.

\- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?. Todo terminó, serás mi esclavo para siempre.- Advirtió la chica, mientras que pisoteaba al italiano y se burlaba de él con esa risa maligna y esos ojos brillando intensamente de color rojo.-

\- _"Se acabó todo, es el fin...Lo siento, Helena, lo siento, chicos por haberles fallado pero no podré ir con ustedes al final. Soy una vergüenza para los Santos de Oro, soy un fracaso, debería haberlo admitido. Andreas estaba en lo cierto, Radamanthys también, soy una basura".-_ Pensó DeathMask, sintiéndose culpable de todo.

Pero en aquellos momentos, una misteriosa voz se hizo presente, abriéndose camino entre la niebla y el frío del Monte Yomotsu. Y allí estaban esos dos Caballeros Dorados de Cáncer del Siglo XVIII y de Dimensiones diferentes.

\- _¿Te ayudo, amigo?.-_ Preguntó uno de los dos, el cual era de cabellos azul oscuro.-

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quiénes son?.- Quiso saber DeathMask.

\- _Los Caballeros que lucharon contra Hades en el Pasado, yo soy Death Toll de Cáncer._ Se presentó el pelirrojo.

\- _Y yo soy Manigoldo de Cáncer, el que llegó hasta golpear en la cara a Thanatos. Hemos venido a animarte.-_ Dijo el Estudiante de Sage.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Vinieron a ayudarme? ¿De qué se trata todo?.- Quiso saber el peli gris.

\- _"Tú eres el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer del Siglo XX, el más temido, aterrador, severo, el que causaba masacres, el que destruyó la Santa Academia durante el "Golpe de Estado de Saga", ¿crees que una estúpida UnLoud podrá contigo?. No, no lo hará.-_ Dio Death Toll sus ánimos al italiano.

\- Pero...Helena, ella...- Señaló DeathMask.-

\- _La salvarás, aún tienes tiempo. Oye, todos confiamos en ti, me refiero a todos los Caballeros Dorados de Cáncer, también tu amiga Lucy, Chloe y hasta el propio Emperador Hades y Athena están contigo. No te dejes vencer, vamos, ¡vuelve a ser la persona que inspiraba terror en los corazones del enemigo!. ¡Vuelve a mostrar tu lado maligno ante esa peste UnLoud! ¡Tú puedes, amigo, tú puedes!.-_ Le animó Manigoldo y de ahí, ambos desaparecieron.

Todo parecía llegar a su final, Helena estaría a punto de caer al Vacío Eterno de la Oscuridad, sin embargo, una extraña concentración de Cosmos Dorados comenzaba a emerger con una gran frialdad encima.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?.- Se preguntó UnLucy y su "Sirviente" se volteó para ver como DeathMask se levantaba del suelo, tenía la mirada hacia abajo, pero por algún extraño motivo, alzó su dedo índice de la mano derecha y de ahí se veía toda ese "torrente" de poder.

(Cancer Temple, OST de Saint Seiya: Senki)

\- ¿Creíste que me iba a dar por vencido?. Pero debo informarte de una cosa muy pero muy importante, UnLucy de Cáncer y es que ¡TE HAS METIDO CON LA PERSONA EQUIVOCADA!.- Sentenció DeathMask, quien alzó la mirada y de ahí, la propia UnLoud sintió miedo, retrocedió, podía ver el rostro maligno que tenía el italiano en el Pasado, había vuelto a ser aquel Caballero Dorado temible, aterrador, bastardo, severo, un personaje de puro terror.

\- Tú...tú...no...no puede ser verdad...¡es mentira, tú eres un cobarde!.- Intentó la peli negra averiguar la verdad.-

\- ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Jajajajajajaja!. Esta "terapia" que me has dado fue excelente, tengo que felicitarte, pero lo que le hiciste a Helena y con el ataque anterior al Santuario, ¡no te pienso perdonar! ¡Ahora, basta de charlas, luchemos entonces! O será que tú no eres una verdadero Santo de Oro y peleas por causas estúpidas, ¿me equivoco?.- Preguntó DeathMask y ante esas interrogativas, la Armadura Dorada de UnLucy se desprendió de ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vuelve aquí, maldita basura! ¡Vuelve!.- Le ordenó la chica.

\- ¡Jajajajaja, igual que a mí en mi pelea contra Shiryu! ¿Sabes?. Tú cometiste horrendos crímenes, mataste a mucha gente inocente y todo bajo esa apariencia de chica buena que no le haría daño ni a una mosca. Tengo que decirlo, estamos unidos, ¡pero no somos del todo iguales!.- Dijo con un tono burlón y de ahí agarró del cuello de la camisa blanca de UnLucy, mirándola a los ojos!.- ¡Ahora regresa a Helena, la sacarás del Yomotsu!.- Ordenó.

\- ¿Y qué me harás? ¿Vas a llorar?. Te hago recordar que estás en mi territorio, eso quiere decir que aunque me derrotes tantas veces, yo seguiré de pie.- Sostuvo UnLucy, pero en ese momento, DeathMask extendió su mano derecha y aparecieron unas misteriosas esferas azules.-

Algo llamó la atención de la ex-gótica, la cual comenzó a ver como el suelo donde estaba parada se incendiaba.

\- Je, ¿crees que eso me detendrá?.- Preguntó UnLucy con su sonrisa de miedo.

\- Estas no son esferas de "Fuego Fatuo": Son "Llamas" que se alimentan de las almas de los muertos, ¿no te preguntaste de dónde vino todo esto?.- Dijo DeathMask con burla.

\- ¡Espera!.- Comenzó a recordar la peli negra y de ahí se vieron unas imágenes del Pasado, donde todos los muertos de la Casa de Cáncer habían viajado hasta allí y fueron a parar hacia el Caballero Dorado.-

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Ya lo recordaste, maldita?. Aquí no eres más una simple alma, te traje aquí y todo vino desde tu Templo, una fuente de poder increíble para darte tu merecido. ¡¿Querías ser una Bruja?! ¡ENTONCES MORIRÁS CALCINADA COMO ELLAS, YA QUE ESTE ES MI SITIO, UN "JARDÍN DE NIÑOS" DONDE LAS ALMAS VAGAN! ¡"LLAMAS DEMONÍACAS"!.- Finalizó DeathMask y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva final contra UnLucy, atrapándola en una intensa llamarada azul a ella y al "Sin Rostro", causando que la chica gritara del dolor, del pánico y del miedo que la invadía, retorciéndose y sintiendo como su cuerpo era consumido por el fuego.- ¡Jajajaja, ahora sí eres bonita! ¡QUÉMATE Y DESAPARECE DE UNA VEZ!.- Se gira y va para ver a Helena, la cual vuelve a la normalidad.- ¿Te digo algo, UnLucy?. Sí somos compatibles, pero una cosa es ser un Caballero Dorado que lucha por la Justicia, aún mientras sea aterrador, un verdadero maldito a sangre fría que disfruta matar, mientras que tú solo eras alguien que se moría por estar con su hermano, pero cometiste muchos errores, en especial con burlarte de mí, pero debo agradecerte a ti y a, Lucy, Chloe, Manigoldo y Death Toll, porque matar es mi negocio.- Finalizó el italiano y de ahí se retiró, dejando a la Santo de Oro UnLucy UnLoud de Cáncer que gritara del dolor y pronto muriera de la peor manera: Quemada por el fuego del Santo que se atrevió a burlarse.

* * *

Pronto DeathMask dejó la Colina del Yomotsu con Helena, la cual quedó desmayada pero estaba a salvo, en los brazos de su héroe y con ello, una nueva Casa Zodiacal quedaba bajo el poder de Athena y sus Aliados.

\- Máscara de la Muerte ha vuelto al negocio. Suerte, chicos, pronto nos reuniremos en el Palacio.- Les deseó suerte el italiano y agradeció a sus amigos por el apoyo.

Ahora venía la Casa de Leo.

* * *

 **Capítulo dedicado para PoLucy y Coven :D. Próximo Viernes nuevo capítulo.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas, saludos para todos los seguidores y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana para todos ustedes :D.**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: El cuerpo sin vida de UnLucy cayó al suelo, golpeando en seco el mismo, su muerte había llegado a manos del Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, del cual se había atrevido a burlarse, las noticias de su muerte habían llegado como la pólvora a las puertas del Palacio, donde entró corriendo UnLynn desde la Casa de Escorpio, ya que tenía que informar al respecto del deceso de su hermana.

\- ¡UnLucy ha muerto, la han matado, maldito, maldito ese italiano de Máscara de Muerte, lo voy a matar, déjenme ir allí!.- Bramó con furia la castaña UnLoud, mientras que era detenida por Paracelses y Alice, los cuales tenían que frenar un intento de batalla entre ella y el Santo de Oro del Templo del Gran Cangrejo.

\- ¡Contrólate, eres una UnLoud, se sabía bien que esto iba a pasar!.- Le ordenó la rubia a la castaña, pero eso hizo enfurecer a la deportista, quien le dio un golpe fuerte en la cara a Alice, quien se sobó la herida y vio que sangraba.

\- ¡No vuelvas a decirme que me controle mientras que tenemos dos bajas, voy a matar a esos hijos de puta en la Casa de Escorpio con mis propias manos, ¡¿oyeron?!.- Le ordenó con gritos y furia, una vez que se dio la vuelta, UnLynn se fue de allí, dejando a una furiosa Alice, la cual le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

\- _Espero que te maten en tu Templo, puta.-_ Le deseó la joven rubia, quien no toleraba un golpe contra ella y su belleza, quería, en sí, darle su merecido a esa chica, pero se contuvo, más que nada por la Señorita Tomoe.-

\- De la Casa de Leo no podrán avanzar, tenemos a alguien sumamente fuerte allí y lo mismo va para la Casa de Virgo, no nos tendremos que preocupar por ello.- Le dijo Paracelses a ella, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien.

\- No me fío de ese idiota de Riden ¿y por qué mierda no pelean los "Gladiadores" como yo?. Ya empiezo a desconfiar de Tomoe.- Dijo Alice con bronca por no poder participar en combate.

\- _Espero que lo que hayas dicho fuera una broma, Alice.-_ Advirtió una voz familiar y cuando la rubia se volteó, se encontró con el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno, el cual estaba volviendo de los Jardines tras tener un paseo allí afuera.

La chica y el peli negro se arrodillaron inmediatamente ante semejante sorpresa, debía idear algún plan para tener que irse de allí. El Patriarca caminó hacia ellos dos, se lo veía bastante serio y en especial porque había escuchado la discusión que hubo anteriormente.

\- Bien, dejaré pasar este incidente y con respecto a los "Gladiadores", ya tendrán su momento de pelear, por ahora permanecerán todos aquí y sin cuestionar las órdenes de la Señorita Tomoe y las mías, ¿oíste bien, Alice?.- Preguntó el rubio y de ahí se dirigió hacia las ventanas, justo para el camino de las Casas del Zodiaco.- Y con respecto a Riden, él no es un Plagado, no es un UnLoud, solamente es alguien que recorre los Universos y llegó en el momento indicado para afrontar esta situación, estoy seguro de que no tendré problemas con ellos, pero...- Aiolos Alterno se detuvo.- pero si llegara a fallarnos, es obvio que alguien como él, a pesar de su inmortalidad, tendrá que rendir cuentas y el castigo sería muy lamentable, la Señorita Tomoe detesta tener que deshacerse de Guerreros tan útiles como si fueran basura, así que para la próxima, más te vale controlar tu lenguaje y en especial cuando estás ante el Patriarca y la Diosa Athena del Caos, no quisiera tener que ejecutarte por insubordinación, ¿no crees?.- Dejó su advertencia, mirándola con frialdad y de ahí se retiró el rubio del Salón del Trono.

Alice sintió que había recibido el peor disparo de todos, era como ser asestada por una espada afilada y justo daba contra su corazón, ¿qué debía hacer en un momento como ese?. No se iba a poner frenética ni nada, se levantó del suelo tras caerse por el terror de encontrarse con Aiolos Alterno, se acomodó los cabellos y de ahí se puso seria nuevamente.

\- ¿Alice?.- Preguntó Paracelses, quien le extendió su mano pero ella se levantó por su cuenta, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación.- ¿Adónde vas?.- Quiso saber el peli negro.

\- Voy a reunir a los "Gladiadores".- Fue la respuesta de ella.

\- Espera, Roland, no sabemos dónde está.- Le detuvo Paracelses.

\- ¡A la mierda con Roland y más le vale que Sigurd esté dispuesto para pelear, porque si lo veo con esa tarada de UnLuna, juro que a ambos los mato!.- Sentenció ella, molesta por lo ocurrido y se fue de allí, dando un portazo y dejando a Paracelses en aquel sitio hasta que ella volviera.

\- _"Si me llego a enterar que está promoviendo u orquestando algún truco sucio, ya sabes qué hacer, Paracelses".-_ Escuchó una voz y pronto se dio cuenta quién era.

\- _"¡Señorita Tomoe"!.-_ Ahogó el hombre un grito de terror, mientras que se veía a la chica en los bellos Jardines junto con Raizer, quien la estaba protegiendo.

Ahora aquel peli negro estaba realmente en problemas: ¿Debía obedecer o traicionar?.

* * *

Mientras tanto, justo cuando estaba caminando Alice para reunir a los "Gladiadores", justo en ese momento pasó Lancelot, éste no era bien recibido por la rubia, ya que ella no soportaba que fuera el "Perro Faldero" de UnLola, así que lo tenía ignorado a aquel joven pelirrojo, a los que más necesitaban eran a Sigurd, Mordred y dos personajes muy importantes, los cuales estaban por venir allí mismo.

\- ¿Cuál es su problema?.- Preguntó Lancelot con curiosidad y molestia al ser ignorado por aquella mujer y fue en dirección hacia la Sala del Trono, ya que había sido llamado de forma urgente.

* * *

Dentro del Salón del Trono, Paracelses se encontraba pálido, sudaba de los nervios, ahora debía tener cuidado y mantener bajo vigilancia a Alice de que no se mandara ningún atropello contra la Diosa y el Patriarca, ya que terminaría todo mal para la muchacha y cuando se abrieron las puertas, se pegó un susto pensando que había vuelto Tomoe con Raizer, sin embargo se encontró con un cierto pelirrojo.

\- ¿Por qué me llamaron?.- Preguntó Lancelot.- ¿En dónde está la Señorita Tomoe y el Patriarca Aiolos?.- Quiso saber el joven, mientras que aparecía la Pandora´s Box de Cáncer, la cual se abrió y se adhirió la Armadura Dorada al cuerpo del joven Gladiador.

\- _Han habido una serie de "pequeños incidentes" con las UnLoud: UnBobby de Fénix Negro y UnLucy de Cáncer han muerto, ahora te toca a ti ser un Santo de Oro para mí. Felicidades, Lancelot, has obtenido un ascenso.-_ Se escuchó la voz de Tomoe, quien seguía en los Jardines junto con Raizer, mientras que Aiolos Alterno salía del Santuario para ver el tema de las batallas.

El joven pelirrojo se arrodilló, no podía decir nada ni contradecirla a la joven, así que acató la orden.

\- Cumpliré con mi palabra, Señorita Tomoe, no le fallaré, lo juro.- Dio su promesa el muchacho y de ahí se retiro, la ceremonia había sido fugaz, rápida y de ahí se fue hacia los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia la Casa de Piscis en donde estaba UnLola montando guardia y lo que podía esperarse es que ella no estaba para nada contenta al respecto por la traición de una cierta UnLoud de Aries.

* * *

Y tenían razón: UnLola no estaba para nada contenta con lo ocurrido, en la Casa de Piscis la bella rubia UnLoud estaba totalmente molesta y sentía que su hermana gemela, no solo era una maldita, sino también una traidora y que debería pagar tarde o temprano por su desobediencia. Justo en aquellos momentos llegaba Lancelot, el cual se arrodilló ante ella.

\- Disculpe la demora, Mi Señorita, pero he tenido que ir con el Patriarca al Salón del Trono.- Se disculpó el joven, mientras que se arrodillaba y pedía perdón por su demora.

\- No te preocupes, Lancelot, al menos tú nunca me fallarías, no como cierta hermana traidora que tengo, a parte de degenerada. A partir de ahora, tú serás, no solo mi Guardián, sino también la persona en que más confío.- Depositó ella sus esperanzas en el joven, mientras que tocaba su rostro y él se sentía totalmente hipnotizado por aquella joven "Demonio de Vestido Rojo".

\- _"Dios, es muy bella, me recuerda a Ginebra, la esposa de Mi Rey, del Rey Arturo. Su belleza es tan preciosa como letal, como una flor en medio de un precipicio. No tema, Mi Señorita, yo la protegeré hasta el final".-_ Prometió Lancelot y de ahí lo besó la rubia en los labios.

Se sentía atraído, ese era el poder de esa mujer, pero no le importaba caer en las garras o en las redes de la araña, él se sentía atraído por ella, por su belleza tan perfecta, igual a su amor del Pasado y que llevó a traicionar a su Rey, pero no le importaba, podía mandar todo al Infierno y él estaría lo más bien, así que continuó besándola en los labios.

Justo en aquellos momentos, en medio del beso, se produjo una intensa explosión que provenía de la Casa de Géminis y con ello, la imagen representativa de un enorme e inmenso Dragón Wyvern que se alzaba hacia los Cielos junto con alguien que caía derrotada en combate por aquellos momentos.

* * *

 **Bien, como dije y tenía pensado, dejaré esta parte en suspenso hasta mitad de la semana que viene, ya que en el próximo capítulo voy a desarrollar las tres batallas que se vendrán, no quiero dejar todo parte por parte, así que les resumo esto: Hacia el Miércoles terminaré el combate en la Casa de Géminis y daré por iniciadas las peleas en Leo y Virgo.**

 **Tengo esta definición, para Leo luchará Aioria contra Riden Bleach, OC perteneciente a El Legendario y en Virgo serán Shaka, Leni de Grifos junto con Alexander de Mefistófeles-Kairos contra UnLeni de Virgo, en esta última será muy importante, lo mismo en Leo, también iré al Presente, ya que me olvidé de Yoshino y su Pasado, además de mencionar de que Lincoln tendrá una importante visión durante la carrera hacia el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, ¿qué será esa visión?, ¿Podrán Lori de Wyvern y Saga de Géminis derrotar a UnLori?.**

 **¿Quieren mandar ideas para los demás combates en las otras Casas Zodiacales?. Adelante, son bienvenidas :).**

 **Pido disculpas si este capítulo es un poco corto, pero se los recompensaré el Martes o el Miércoles de esta semana. Cuídense y saludos para Coven (ten por seguro que en Virgo, Alexander y Leni tendrán una batalla muy pero muy complicada, difícil no es la palabra que llegaría a utilizar, sino más bien complicada y hasta fatal), FreedomGundam96 y PoLucy.**

 **Por cierto, si preguntan lo de Lancelot, en el manga de "Asesinos", él es ascendido de "Gladiador" a Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, aquí hice un cambio en su nuevo puesto por la muerte de UnLucy a manos de DeathMask.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan un buen día Domingo de mi parte.**


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: ¿Qué había sido ese resplandor que provino desde la Casa de Géminis? ¿Acaso...acaso alguien había sido derrotado y ahora estaba viniendo para reunirse con Lincoln y los demás?. En la Casa de Tauro estaban Rick, Morty, Summer y Aldebaran luchando contra los "Plagados" y contra UnPolly de la Flecha, la cual estaba muy furiosa con la pelirroja de Garuda por el ataque anterior, en el cual había resultado herida por la tremenda caída provocada por el "Aleteo de Garuda". A su vez, en la Casa de Aries estaba Mu montando guardia y UnLana, la cual se dirigía para detener a sus hermanas, aún debía cruzar por Tauro y Géminis.

Mientras que en la Casa de Cáncer estaba Máscara de la Muerte junto con Helena, el italiano había logrado derrotar a UnLucy, la cual yacía muerta en el centro del Templo del Gran Cangrejo y en el de los Gemelos estaban UnBobby y Bobby Santiago de Bennu, ambos también habían caído en combate, cosa que dejó con un profundo dolor en el corazón para cierta rubia Loud, la cual intentaba luchar contra su rival, idéntica a ella pero de otra Dimensión, de una aterradora, salida de la peor pesadilla que uno jamás desearía imaginarse al respecto.

La Jueza de Wyvern cayó al suelo, intentando ponerse de pie, mientras que recordaba el momento exacto en el que se producía aquella explosión que la lanzó por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la superficie.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** El interior de la Casa de Géminis había quedado destruida por el impacto de la "Bestia Wyvern" que había lanzado Lori contra la rival, pero UnLori seguía de pie, no pensaba en rendirse, mantenía esa sonrisa burlona, mientras que Saga y la Loud observaban sus movimientos, ¿qué estaría planeando ahora esa mujer?. A su lado yacían los cuerpos sin vida de Bobby Santiago de Bennu y UnBobby de Fénix Negro, ambos se hallaban sin vida pero no parecía preocuparle a la rival, quien simplemente lo veía a aquel joven como un idiota, un estorbo menos, una basura apilada y que ya no merecía la atención de nadie, ni siquiera de ella.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Atacarás o eso es todo?.- Preguntó UnLori hacia la Jueza del Infierno.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?!.- Quiso saber Lori de Wyvern, mientras que Saga la detenía.

\- No te fíes de ella, ya viste lo que le hizo a Bobby anteriormente,él se sacrificó incendiando el poco Cosmos que le quedaba, ya has visto el poder que tiene esa mujer.- Señaló el peli violeta a la chica, quien pronto comprendió todo.

\- Bueno, como veo que no quieres dar un paso hacia mí, tendré que tomar medidas al respectivo.- Sentenció UnLori, quien comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de poder, gozando ella todo el máximo que poseía y de ahí extendía sus brazos hacia una técnica que todos los Caballeros de Géminis conocían.- ¡Es tiempo de morir, ser reducida al mismo polvo que te crearon y desaparecer en el Viento, Lori de Wyvern!.- Exclamó la rubia UnLoud.-

\- ¡No, esa técnica es...!.- La reconoció Lori.

\- ¡Así es! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Lanzó UnLori su ofensiva contra la rubia, quien intentó defenderse con el "Rugido del Dragón", pero éste fue inútil debido a la superioridad de potencial que tenía aquel feroz ataque, el cual mandó atrapó a la Loud, separándola de Saga, el cual fue también lanzado hacia atrás y ella recibía todas las explosiones en cadena de las Estrellas, hasta que se produjo una explosión más intensa que la lanzó hacia el techo de la Casa de Géminis, el cual se destruyó y ella salió disparada hacia los Cielos, llamando la atención de todos los demás que iban hacia la Casa de Leo y finalmente caía al suelo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Todo el interior seguía sumido en más destrucción, grietas por las paredes, las columnas, la mayoría derrumbadas por aquella fuerte explosión y el suelo que estaba bastante dañado. Lori intentaba recuperar la postura, mientras que Saga se levantaba y corría en su auxilio, pero UnLori se adelantó y frenó al gemelo de Kanon, al cual volvió a lanzar contra el suelo.

\- _"¿Cómo es posible que esta mujer pueda ser tan poderosa?".-_ Se preguntó el peli violeta, quien se volvió a levantar y analizaba la situación: Todos los Santos de Géminis eran personas bastante orgullosas y poderosas que lo demostraban en los campos de batalla, a lo largo de toda la Historia y demás, pero aquí había un patrón de discrepancia y era que aquella mujer superaba en poder y fuerza a todos los Caballeros Dorados de aquel Tercer Templo.

Lori no podía moverse, sentía que su cuerpo había recibido el peor de todos los ataques, sentía que había caído un enorme peso encima de ella y fue entonces que vio a la rival acercarse a ella..

\- ¿Qué se siente ser alguien totalmente débil, Lori?. Vaya, creí que mi Yo de otra Dimensión sería fuerte, pero me equivoqué, esa "Bestia Wyvern" que me lanzaste era como una pluma, je, parece que el Señor Radamanthys se siente decepcionado de su Sucesora. Ahora mi pregunta será: ¿Qué haré contigo? ¿Debería matarte rápidamente o arrancarte la carne para después comerla?. Mejor lo hago a mi manera: Lenta y dolorosa.- Se burló UnLori, mientras que en aquellos momentos se preparaba para dar el golpe mortal.

Por su parte, Lori estaba a punto de ser derrotada, pero en los intentos que había hecho para levantarse, era pateada por la rival todo el tiempo: Por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas como su hermano, la horrible manera en que se había comportado, en especial con el incidente de la mala suerte, la decepción de haberle fallado a su Emperador, pero aún así sentía una pequeña llama de esperanza dentro de ella, además de que veía a Saga que le extendía su mano a ella para que se levantara.

\- Saga...- Le llamó ella a él.- Cúbrete, lo que voy a hacer ahora es un ataque severo, sé que puede llevarme a la Muerte, pero quiero que sepas que no me voy a dar por vencida...voy a triunfar, pero necesito que te pongas a cubierto.- Pidió ella, mientras que se levantaba con cuidado y tambaleaba por todos los golpes recibidos.

\- Lori, espera, si lo haces, Lincoln se sentirá muy triste si tú mueres, piensa en Bobby y en tu familia, no quieren que mueras, yo me haré cargo de ella.- Le ordenó Saga, pero en ese momento, la rubia detuvo al gemelo de Kanon, impidiéndole el paso.

\- No, yo lo haré, está en mi misión, como...como...- Decía ella, pero en ese momento, cayó al piso.-

\- Jajajaja, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie y quieres seguir peleando. Ya, acepta la derrota.- Ordenó UnLori, quien se acercó hasta ella, pero cuando estaba por darle una patada, Lori la detuvo con su mano, arrojando a la UnLoud al piso.

\- Yo no pienso darme por vencida, aún no he dado mi golpe contra ti y ya te alardeas que vas a ganar, esto aún no termina, adelante, dame tu mejor ataque.- Le desafió Lori, sintiendo que la fuerza le volvía a su cuerpo.

\- Mucha suerte, Lori, pero aún yo te ayudaré.- Juró Saga y se unió a ella.

\- ¡Bien, prepárate para morir, lo mismo tú, Saga de Géminis!.- Exclamó UnLori y preparó su golpe final.

\- ¡Por el Señor Radamanthys de Wyvern!.- Juró ella, mientras que se veía una imagen del Juez del Infierno del Siglo XVIII y también un gigantesco Dragón Wyvern, el cual rugía a todo pulmón.

\- ¡Por Athena!.- Exclamó Saga y también se preparó para dar el ataque final.

Todo se sumió en el más puro de los silencios, mientras que aumentaba el viento y el polvo de los escombros era arrastrado, formando pequeños torbellinos o tornados en los alrededores.

(GodWarrior vs Saint, Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades, OST 4)

\- ¡Hasta aquí llega su suerte, mueran, Lori y Saga! "OTRA DIMENSIÓN"!.- Lanzó UnLori su ofensiva final, mientras que ésta alcanzaba a los dos personajes, pero el hermano de Kanon destruyó aquel ataque.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible'!.

\- No eres más que una puta habladora, UnLori.- Lori sonríe.- Je, ¿con que pensabas enviarme al Otro Mundo a mí? ¡Lori. una de las Tres Jueces del Infierno!. Ahora, te enseñaré el verdadero poder de una Sucesora de Radamanthys de Wyvern! ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!.- Respondió ella y de ahí lanzó su contra-ofensiva, el cual dejó helada a la chica rival.

\- ¡Y sigo yo! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Atacó Saga y ambos poderes se fusionaron y dieron en el blanco contra el cuerpo de la Santo de Oro UnLori de Géminis, la cual cayó con una herida profunda en el pecho.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras que la sangre negra empapaba el piso.

\- Pero...pero...yo...era...la más...fuerte...¿por qué...por qué pasó esto?...Lincoln...perdóname...- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer muerta al piso.

La Batalla de la Casa de Géminis había terminado, pero a pesar de la victoria de los dos personajes, Lori sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse nuevamente.

\- ¡Lori, ¿estás bien?!.- Preguntó Saga.- Te llevaré con Rin para que te cure.- Dijo, ayudándola pero ella se negó.

\- No hay tiempo, debes proteger este sitio, yo trataré de alcanzar a Lincoln y a los demás, ellos ya deben de haber llegado a la Casa de Leo, tú permanece aquí...por favor...- Pidió ella, mientras que veía el cuerpo sin vida de Bobby Santiago de Bennu.- Volveremos a estar juntos...Osito Bubu, te lo prometo...pero ahora, Saga, te encargo este sitio...por Athena...por el Señor Hades.- Dijo la chica, quien parecía estar despidiéndose del peli violeta y de su novio, para luego partir en busca de sus hermanas y hermano.

Pronto, Lori salió, bastante herida pero con la fuerza para seguir adelante y llegar a la Casa de Leo, dejando a Saga, el cual montaba guardia en aquella Casa Zodiacal.

\- Mucha suerte, Lori, protege a tu hermano a toda costa. Todos nos reuniremos en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, lo prometo.- Le deseó Saga y de ahí volvió a montar guardia en la Casa de Géminis, mientras que se veía a la rubia Loud dirigirse hacia donde estaban su hermano y los demás grupos que avanzaban hacia el Norte.

* * *

Y allí se veía la siguiente Casa Zodiacal: El Templo del León. Los grupos estaban en avance hacia aquel sitio, mientras que esperaban no toparse con ninguna de las UnLoud, pero en aquellos momentos, todo parecía indicar que no había peligro en la Casa de Leo, por lo cual se disponían a cruzarlo sin ningún problema, hasta que algo los detuvo.

\- ¡Esperen!.- Detuvo Aioria la marcha y se quedó viendo hacia las escaleras que conducían al interior de aquella edificación.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Dipper pero no hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Aioria?.- Preguntó Mabel preocupada y de ahí el Santo de Oro caminó hacia las escaleras con paso serio y manteniendo el peligro.

Como buen Caballero del Templo del León, él rastreaba el lugar, verificaba que no hubiera peligro, ya que no se podían confiar de la calma que reinaba en aquella zona, en especial por lo desolada que estaba. Pronto llegó hasta el final de las escaleras, donde allí se quedó de pie en la entrada del mismo lugar.

\- Sé que estás ahí, así que sal ahora y pelea, no seas cobardes.- Ordenó al misterioso personaje que estaba oculto en las sombras.

En ese momento, justo cuando Aiolos estaba acercándose a su hermano menor, desde las sombras de la Casa de Leo se escucharon unos pasos y allí estaba siendo iluminado por el Sol aquel responsable de mantener el Templo del León bajo vigilancia: Era un hombre que aparentaba tener 40 años pero en realidad tenía miles de años, sus cabellos eran blancos y largos hasta la cintura, cuerpo muy musculoso, su traje era parecido al de un personaje de "Marvel Cómics", cosa que despertó la atención de Lincoln y Clyde, ya que tenía un aire al del "Capitán América" y lo mismo se podía del Escudo junto con un emblema con siete picos hacia arriba y se localizaba en su pecho.

\- ¡Caballeros de Athena, Emperador Hades y Aliados, les doy la bienvenida a la Casa de Leo!.- Exclamó aquel peli blanco, el cual se mostró ante todos los presentes.

\- ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó Aioria.

El sujeto sonrió, mientras que se dirigía hacia el rubio.

\- Soy Riden Bleach.- Se presentó aquel hombre.

\- ¿Eres parte de las UnLoud?. Sí es así, tendré que quitarte del camino.- Advirtió el hermano menor de Aiolos, pero esa pregunta parecía no caerle para nada bien a Riden, el cual cambió aquella enérgica mirada a una llena de seriedad.

\- No, no lo soy, solamente estoy de paso.- Respondió, mientras que les impedía el paso.

\- ¡Tenemos que llegar a la Casa de Virgo, hazte a un lado ahora!.- Le ordenó Lincoln, quien subió las escaleras pero fue detenido por Aioria.

\- Espera un momento, Lincoln.- Pidió el rubio y se dirigió hacia Riden con la mirada.- ¿Qué quieres decir que _"estás de paso"_?.- Preguntó el rubio a aquel hombre.

\- Verás, no soy una persona común y corriente a las demás, he tenido muchísimos viajes a través del Tiempo y entre Dimensiones, así que terminé justo aquí y fui "reclutado" por estas mujeres que buscan a su hermano, no sé con qué fines, pero no estoy de su parte.- Dijo con suma tranquilidad.

\- ¿Entonces?.- Interrogó Lincoln con su Espada Imperial.

\- Sin embargo, pequeño, no pienso dejarles cruzar a todos ustedes, pero puedo hacer una excepción, los dejaré pasar si uno se queda a pelear contra mí. ¿Qué opinan?.- Ofreció ese desafío, cosa que para los Espectros no era bueno, ya que estaban perdiendo tiempo y tenían que llegar al Palacio.

Justo cuando Lincoln se iba a ofrecer para pelear, Aioria lo detuvo.

\- Aioria.- Quedó el joven sorprendido.

\- Lincoln, tus hermanas y los demás junto contigo tienen que seguir adelante, yo me quedaré a pelear contra este tipo. ¡Sigan, de prisa!.- Fue la firme respuesta del rubio ante el peli negro, el cual no quería que él se quedara a luchar.

\- Pero, Aioria, no...- Se detuvo en esos momentos, ya que Luna y Luan pusieron sus manos en los hombros de su amado Emperador.- Suerte, amigo.- Le deseó el chico.

\- Les prometo que estaremos todos reunidos en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos.- Juró el chico con una sonrisa y de ahí levantó su dedo gordo en señal de que todo estaría bien, para luego dirigirse hacia el rival de cabellos blancos.- ¡Muy bien, Riden Bleach, yo seré tu oponente!.- Exclamó el rubio.

\- Felicitaciones, amigo, por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?.- Dijo y de ahí lanzó su pregunta.

\- Mi nombre es Aioria de Leo, Caballero Dorado de la Diosa Athena.- Se presentó y en ese momento, Riden quedó sorprendido.

\- Tú...Tú...vaya, estoy ante una leyenda, la persona que derrotó al Falso Dios Loki en Asgard. Adelante.- Dijo el peli blanco y de ahí dejó pasar a todos los demás.

\- Suerte, Aioria.- Le deseó su hermano mayor Aiolos, mientras que se dirigían hacia la Casa de Virgo.

Riden, en aquellos momentos volvió a la seriedad, ¿qué estaba pasando por su mente cuando vio que aquellos grupos iban hacia el Templo de la Virgen, sintió una sensación de miedo por unos momentos.

\- Tus amigos van hacia una trampa mortal, la Casa de Virgo será la tumba de ellos.- Sentenció Riden, cosa que alertó a Aioria.

\- No caeré en la desesperación, dijiste que querías pelear contra mí, entonces vamos, luchemos.- Ordenó el rubio y de ahí encendió su Cosmos y el peli blanco se preparó para la pelea.

\- ¡Bien dicho, peleemos!.- Exclamó el rival y de ahí estallaba la Batalla de la Casa de Leo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el camino hacia la Casa de Virgo, en el avance que era silencioso, algo extraño podía percibirse por los acantilados que rodeaban la zona, cosa que llamó la atención de Star y Marco.

\- ¡Chicos, alto!.- Pidió la rubia y de ahí vieron que los temores de la rubia se hacían realidad, ya que en aquellos momentos vieron venir a varios "Plagados", los cuales bajaron a toda velocidad las laderas montañosas y otros les estaban bombardeando el camino.

\- ¡¿De dónde salieron estos tipos?!.- Quiso saber Steven, mientras que se defendía junto con Connie de los enemigos.

Justo en aquellos momentos, los "Herederos" oyeron una voz que les heló la sangre, allí arriba habían dos personas que comandaban el asalto enemigo, cosa que heló e hizo enfurecer a Clyde.

\- ¡UnHaiku de Centauro!.- Se presentó aquella chica amiga de UnLucy.

\- ¡Y UnClyde de Cerberus!.- Exclamó el moreno musculoso y de ahí bajaban hacia donde estaban los "Herederos".

Un silencio tenaz se sintió en el ambiente, mientras que los chicos los observaban, se vieron rodeados de los "Plagados", quienes los tenían cercados.

\- ¡Kanon!.- Gritó Mabel al ver que el gemelo de Saga iba en auxilio de ellos junto con Skips, Brady y Mavis.

\- ¡Resistan, no permitiré que les hagan daño! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Lanzó el peli azul su ofensiva, abriendo una brecha en el cerco enemigo, mientras que Brady se elevaba en los Cielos.

\- ¡"VIENTOS HURACANADOS"!.- Atacó el General de Caballo Marino a los rivales, los cuales fueron atrapados, un par, por el tornado y arrojados por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

\- ¿Qué clase de "Plagados" son estos? ¡Son resistentes, pero de mi "CORAL DE LA MUERTE" NO SE SALVA NADIE!.- Exclamó Mavis y de ahí pulverizó a otro pequeño grupo, ya que éstos destruían la ofensiva de ello y otros no llegaban a tiempo a escapar.

\- ¡Chicos, mucho cuidado! ¡"LANZA DORADA"!.- Atacó el Yeti a los rivales, pero éstos también ejercían una gran resistencia a los ataques.-

\- ¡Clyde, Dipper, amigos!.- Gritó Lincoln, pero cuando trataba de llegar, el castaño les lanzó una orden.

\- ¡Sigan, nos veremos en el Palacio, lo prometo!.- Juró el joven Dios Guerrero de Asgard, mientras que comenzaban a pelear contra los enemigos.

\- Sigue, amigo, estaré bien, te lo prometo. Tengo cuentas que ajustar contra estas "malas copias mías".- Dijo Clyde muy positivo y de ahí encendió su Cosmos al máximo.

Lincoln veía que cada vez más de sus amigos, hermanas y Aliados estaban quedándose a pelear, quería ayudar, quería combatir al enemigo, pero no podía hacer nada, en esos momentos, Kazuya y Kazumi lo frenaron, ya que estaba por lanzarse hacia el campo de batalla.

\- Tenemos que seguir, ellos estarán bien, te lo prometieron, ¡vamos, amigo!.- Pidió el joven peli negro y Lincoln tuvo que hacer caso, también debía proteger a las demás de sus hermanas.

\- Suerte, chicos, suerte, Clyde.- Les deseó el Emperador y de ahí reanudaron el avance.

* * *

A su vez, en las escaleras más al Sur, el grupo de Mordecai y Rigby había derrotado a una gran cantidad de "Plagados", pero les llamaba la atención que los enemigos hubieran escapado a toda prisa, así que se movieron en dirección hacia Aries y en Tauro se reunirían con Rick, Morty y Summer.

\- Chicos, ¿no creen que aquí está pasando algo más aterrador?.- Preguntó Eileen.

\- Sí, lo puedo sentir en el aires, es pura maldad.- Sostuvo Nube con miedo.

\- Sí, es cierto, encima...encima proviene de las cercanías de la Casa de Virgo, ¡de prisa, andando, nuestros amigos nos necesitan!.- Pidió Mordecai con Rigby y de ahí aceleraron la marcha.

* * *

Por su parte, en los Jardines del Palacio, Raizer se encontraba con Tomoe, la cual admiraba con mucho amor las bellas flores recién salidas y que ahora tenía en sus manos, armando unos collares y pulseras de las mismas para darle uno a su Protector.

\- Señorita Tomoe.- Le llamó su Guardaespaldas con un tono serio pero de hermandad en su voz.

\- ¿Sí, Raizer?.- Preguntó ella, volteándose.

\- He sentido una presencia: El enemigo ha logrado pasar por la Casa de Leo y ahora va directo hacia la de Virgo, ¿cree que debería ejecutar a Riden por esto?.- Preguntó aquel joven con una mirada muy severa.

\- No, tranquilo, Riden no es más que un simple Soldado, no es comparado con nosotros, puede ser el viajero de todas las Dimensiones, pero con nosotros no está a la par, no es nada más que un Peón en este Tablero de Ajedrez del Destino. Además, espero que sepan que en el Templo de la Virgen aguarda una UnLoud que no debe ser tomada por tonta, ese sería el peor de los caminos.- Respondió Tomoe con una sonrisa, mientras que era tiempo de volver adentro y Raizer la escoltó hacia el interior.

Pero Raizer sabía bien que su verdadero enemigo estaba allí afuera y se llamaba Kazuya de Neowing, al cual iba a vencer a toda costa cuando llegaran a las puertas del Palacio.

* * *

Y allí estaba la Casa de Virgo, pero aquí era diferente debido a la fuerte presencia del Cosmos que provenía del interior. En esos momentos, Lincoln ordenó detenerse.

\- Hay algo que no me gusta ahí dentro.- Dijo el joven con temor.

\- Sí, yo también lo siento, como que hay algo malo.- Sostuvo Leni con esa tierna inocencia que tenía.

\- Iré a revisar, ¿vienes, Palomita Mía?.- Se ofreció Alexander y al decir esas palabras, provocó que las mejillas de la rubia Loud se volvieran carmesí y fue entonces que ella tomó de las manos a su novio.

\- Claro que sí, vayamos.- Dijo ella con felicidad y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

\- Chicos...suerte.- Pidió Lincoln, quien sentía que deberían tener mucho cuidado pero a la vez pedía no estar allí.

* * *

En medio de las risas y conversaciones que tenían tanto Leni como Alexander, la pareja se internó dentro del Templo de la Virgen, pero al cruzar las puertas, sintieron que todo el sitio quedaba sumido en una intensa Oscuridad, la cual había caído sobre ellos y bloqueaba las puertas como una "Barrera", impidiendo que los que estaban afuera pudieran ingresar, sobre todo Shaka de Virgo, el cual iba detrás de ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Shaka, Shaka, ¿qué pasó?!.- Preguntó Leni asustada por la Oscuridad.

\- No sé qué es lo que pasa, ni siquiera yo puedo sentir esa presencia, solo apareció de la nada. Chicos, escuchen, deben destruir a la que está vigilando el Templo de la Virgen de inmediato.- Les encargó el rubio de La India aquella misión.

\- ¡Lincoln, Shaka, por favor, ayúdanos!.- Pidió Leni auxilio, desesperada, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo y en ese momento, sintió que alguien la abrazaba con ternura, acercándola más hacia su corazón.

\- Leni, tranquila.- Escuchó ella la voz de su novio.

\- Alex, no puedo ver nada, ¿estás aquí conmigo?.- Preguntaba ella, aún desesperada.

\- Shh, tranquila, yo estoy contigo, ¿puedes sentir los latidos de mi corazón?.- Respondió el joven con suma tranquilidad, mientras que la rubia se acurrucaba contra su pecho y escuchaba aquel sonido.

\- Sí, puedo sentir tus latidos.- Dijo ella, ahora sintiéndose tranquila y de golpe se iluminó todo el interior de la Casa de Virgo.

\- _Esto, apenas es solo el comienzo, muy pronto estarán ante sus peores temores que siempre han mantenido bajo llave. ¡Bienvenidos, Leni de Grifos y Alexander de Mefistófeles-Kairos!.-_ Se escuchó una voz desde la lejanía y ante ellos, se encontraba de pie y portando la Armadura Dorada de aquella Casa Zodiacal una cierta UnLoud, igual a la novia del bosnio, pero de diferente aspecto, aterradora, esos dientes y esos ojos rojos, parecidos al fuego, ella era la responsable de aquel "apagón".

\- Veo que tú eres la que nos hizo esto, ¿no es así?.- Preguntó Leni hacia la rival, mientras que le tomaba de las manos a su novio.

\- Así es, ¡yo soy UnLeni de Virgo! y ustedes, basuras, han sellado su sentencia de muerte, los enviaré a los dos al Sueño Eterno.- Sentenció la rival con una burla.

\- Je, eso ya lo veremos.- Dijo Alexander.

\- No te tememos.- Alegó Leni y de ahí, la pareja se preparó para enfrentarla en un combate que pasaría a la Historia.

¿Quién saldría victorioso en esta pelea? ¿Leni y Alexander o UnLeni?. Una cosa sí era segura y era que no debían confiarse por nada en el Mundo en aquella chica enemiga.

Pronto, la sonrisa de UnLeni se pudo vislumbrar y eso indicaba que la Batalla de la Casa de Virgo acababa de comenzar.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo, les doy este consejo: Preparen pañuelos, ya que en el que viene, se desarrollará la Batalla de la Casa de Virgo, habrán bajas, no voy a decirles quién pero yo les aconsejaría que se preparen.**

 **Buen Miércoles para todos ustedes, en especial para FreedomGundam96, Guest, Coven, lady-saintiasailor y PoLucy :D. Cuídense y si tienen ideas para los demás combates, los estaré esperando, al igual que lo que Freedom me quería contar sobre las "Armaduras Meteor".**

 **Nos vemos, Camaradas y hasta el próximo capítulo de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos".**


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: **Flashbacks:** Se hallaban caminando por los campos floridos del "Valle de Orfeo y Eurídice" dos jóvenes, una era una chica rubia, podía ser tonta pero era inocente, tierna, con un gran corazón, se preocupaba por sus hermanos y por la gente de su alrededor, además de que era la Jueza del Infierno, la Sucesora del Minos de Grifos del Siglo XVIII y el otro era un joven de cabellos blanco-plateados, ojos escarlata y que era el amor de su vida, la persona que juró protegerla, además de ser el Espectro de Mefistófeles y el Dios del Tiempo Kairos. Los dos iban tomados de las manos, mientras que conversaban tranquilamente, en un momento dado, el bosnio se agachó para tomar unas flores y dárselas a su querida novia de cabellos rubios, quien se sonrojó y se le lanzó encima de él, besándolo apasionadamente, sin soltarlo por nada en el Mundo, hasta que ambos permanecieron mirándose a los ojos, sin dejar su bello acto de amor, hasta que al pasar el tiempo y con la chica recostada contra su pecho, se quedaron en ese valle, mirando las Estrellas del Inframundo.

\- _Alex.-_ Le llamó ella al joven peli blanco-plateado, quien respondió en el acto.

\- _¿Sí, Amor mío?.-_ Preguntó el muchacho a ella, mientras que se acurrucaba más contra su pecho.

La chica no respondió por esos momentos, parecía ser que estaba totalmente feliz por un instante, pero luego cambió a la preocupación, hasta que decidió lanzar su pregunta, a pesar de los temores.

\- _¿Es verdad lo que tienes en tu poder?, ¿es verdad que es una bendición y una maldición a la vez? ¿Qué pasará si tú mueres?.-_ Fueron las preguntas que ella tenía en mente y que le preocupaban desde hace mucho.

El joven sabia bien que, a pesar de la inmortalidad, el Cosmos y el poder que llevaba consigo eran algo que podían convertirse en la guillotina que pondrían fin a su vida, pero a la vez no le temía a eso, simplemente sonreía y tomaba una bella flor, una rosa y se la ponía en los cabellos a su chica para hacer sentir mejor.

\- _Leni, si eso llegara a pasar, yo nunca me iría de ti, estaría a tu lado para siempre. Entiendo a la perfección de este problema que llevo conmigo pero a la vez no le temo ¿y sabes por qué?. Porque a la Muerte, de pequeño, le tenía miedo, vi morir a toda mi familia en Sarajevo, experimenté los odios del Mundo y cuando todo cambió, cuando empecé la búsqueda del poder y la inmortalidad, tras la "Guerra Nacionalista", mis Maestros me enseñaron que a la Muerte no hay que temerle, hay que ganarse su respeto y ella estará de tu lado. Sé que soy el Ángel de la Muerte para mis enemigos, pero quiero que sepas que contigo jamás permitiré que te hagan daño y si muero en combate, quiero morir a tu lado, bajo un bello campo de rosas, como deseaba morir cuando era mortal durante la guerra. Estar rodeado de la más pura belleza y esa eres tú.-_ Sostuvo el chico, quien no la soltaba por nada en el Mundo y a pesar de que deseaba llorar, ya que podía sentir las lágrimas de la rubia caer sobre sus prendas negras, él pasó sus manos por los cabellos de la joven y la abrazó con más ternura.

La chica lloraba, temía que algún día llegara a pasarle eso a su novio, el poder también tenía sus desgracias y hasta los propios Espectros lo sabían, incluso un Dios como él y sus hermanas gemelas corrían peligro de que les llegara el momento de partir hacia el Descanso Eterno.

\- _¡No quiero perderte, Alex!.-_ Exclamó ella adolorida en su alma.

\- _Nunca me perderás, Amor mío, nunca me perderás, te lo prometo.-_ Juró el joven, quien la besó dulcemente en los labios, a pesar de que estaban llorando por lo que podría ocurrir en el Futuro.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora estaban por enfrentar una prueba bastante complicada, los dos Espectros contra UnLeni de Virgo, la cual los estaba esperando, aguardaba el momento para empezar con la pelea, pero mientras que esperaba a que alguno de ellos diera el golpe inicial, comenzó a bajar las escaleras de aquel pedestal o sitio de meditación, mirando a cada uno de ellos, pero más que nada en Alexander, el cual parecía sentir una extraña conexión con aquella mujer.

\- ¿Así que tú eres la Santo de Oro del Templo de la Virgen?.- Preguntó Leni, pero eso causó risa en la rival.

\- Vaya que eres tonta, pero graduada en la Universidad de las Estúpidas.- Alegó UnLeni con burla hacia la rubia Loud, la cual se sintió intimidada, pero el joven bosnio la protegía.- Je, ¿y tú eres el Emperador del Este?. Sí, sí lo eres, no tienes por qué responderme, tampoco soy una lenta como ella.- Respondió la joven, mientras que se seguía burlando de Leni.

\- A mi novia jamás le digas eso, juro que voy a decapitarte y jugaremos al fútbol con tu cabeza, serás la pelota, puta tarada.- Juró Alexander, desafiándola pero eso la hacía enojar cuando la insultaban.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?.- Preguntó UnLeni, mientras que se acercaba hacia ellos.

\- Es que no me tienen paciencia.- Alegó Alexander, pero esas eran burlas para ella.

Leni, sintiéndose herida por los dichos de aquella rival, se preparó para dar el golpe.

\- ¡NADIE SE BURLA DE MÍ, BURLARSE DE UN JUEZ DEL INFIERNO ES UN DELITO MUY GRAVE! ¡ASÍ QUE MUERE, UNLENI: "MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!.- Exclamó ella y lanzó su ofensiva contra la rival, tomándola por sorpresa y atrapándola con sus hilos, impidiéndole que respondiera.

\- ¡Jajajaja, muy buen golpe, Palomita! ¡Ahora es mi turno! ¡"Vórtice Ma..."!.- Pero en aquel momento en que Alexander iba a lanzar su golpe para arrojar a la UnLoud hacia el Vacío del Tiempo, sintió una rara sensación de incomodidad.- _"Un momento, ¿por qué se dejó atrapar tan fácilmente?...¨¡No, NO!..."_ ¡LENI, CUIDADO!.- Alertó el joven, quien con terror vio que UnLeni se había zafado de los "Hilos" y se dirigía en dirección hacia donde estaba la Loud rubia.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que la rival agarró con fuerza del cuello hasta casi dejarla sin aire.

\- ¡Leni, suéltala, hija de...!.- Ordenó el joven, pero en esos momentos, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente, mientras que ella se llevaba a ambos hacia otra parte de la Casa de Virgo.

* * *

Fuera de aquel Templo, Shaka sintió como desaparecían los Cosmos de Leni y Alexander de forma misteriosa, intentaba poder ingresar antes de que los demás supieran lo que estaba pasando, pero era inútil, la "Barrera" persistía y aún ante el hecho de ser el Caballero de Virgo, él no podía derribarla, ya que superaba su poder.

\- _"¿Qué estará pasando ahí dentro?. Esto no me gusta para nada".-_ Pensó para sus adentros el rubio de La India, mientras que llegaban Lincoln y los demás.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?. Sentí que desaparecieron los Cosmos de Leni y Alex, ¿qué pasó?.- Quiso saber el Emperador de cabellos negros.

\- Odiaría decirlo, Lincoln, pero ellos están a merced de un enemigo mucho peor, no es Humano y he hecho todo lo posible para abrir esta "Barrera" pero es inútil.- Le explicó Shaka al respecto.

El peli negro sabía bien que debía mantener la calma, no podía hundirse ahora y en especial cuando se trataba de que su hermana mayor y su amigo yacían dentro de aquel sitio, pero algo le perturbaba por dentro , como si estuviera viviendo una película de terror en vida real.

* * *

 **Sitio Desconocido I:** ¿Dónde estaba Alexander?, él se había levantado y miró a su alrededor, todo un sendero completo de Oscuridad, podían oírse gritos, llantos y disparos. Caminó con dificultad y cuando abrió una de las "Puertas" que había allí, se quedó horrorizado al encontrarse de vuelta en su peor pesadilla: Sarajevo, Febrero de 1996, el año en que asesinaron los Serbios a su familia.

Ahogó un grito de terror, allí estaban los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, ahorcados, su madre que había sido abusada por las tropas enemigas y colgada al lado de su padre; sus hermanas que yacían en los jardines junto con su pequeño hermano, sus abuelos, tíos y hasta su padrino con su familia estaban muertos

\- ¡No, no, no, esto no es verdad, esto es un sueño, un maldito sueño!.- Gritó aterrado y de ahí se dispuso a salir de allí.

Pero en aquellos momentos, cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar, se encontró con un paisaje mucho peor: Una mezcla de Sarajevo con Royal Woods, donde habían muertos por doquier, "Plagados" y hacia el Norte podía apreciarse un extraño símbolo en la lejanía, como si fuera una Cruz.

\- ¿Qué...Qué es esto?. ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!.- Preguntó el joven y de golpe sintió que alguien ponía sus manos detrás de él, en sus hombros, causando que se girara rápidamente y con terror en su cuerpo, mirándola a los ojos: Allí estaba esa mujer, esa persona que lo cuidaba siempre, una bella chica rubia, moño blanco, vestido azul violeta con bordes blancos, estilo delantal, falda larga de color negro y zapatos del mismo color.

Se giró con miedo y allí la miró a los ojos, la chica lo estaba abrazando a más no poder, sentía el calor de ella y con ello la dispersión de sus temores.

\- Natasha...Natasha...¡Hermana!.- Gritó él en el último instante, mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Alexander.- Dijo ella con la voz fría y él le pasó sus manos por sus cabellos, besando su frente y recordando los momentos en los que temía durante los bombardeos serbios, la chica lo abrazaba y le tareaba una canción para que no tuviera miedo.- Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo.- Decía ella, pero de golpe, unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre el rostro del joven.

\- Natasha, estás...estás sangrando, tranquila, yo te...- Sus ojos escarlata no pudieron tolerar eso: Su hermana estaba completamente bañada en sangre con un disparo en el pecho y la cabeza, viéndose como caía por todo el piso y de ahí él se desplomaba del terror.-

\- Hermano, ¡¿por qué te fuiste?! ¡¿Por qué nos abandonaste?!.- Preguntó ella, mientras que se veían a los otros parientes levantarse como muertos vivientes y rodearlo.

\- No...no, yo no los abandoné, ¡ustedes murieron a manos de los Serbios, tú misma me escondiste en aquel armario para que no me hicieran daño, recuerda!.- Intentó en convencerla a ella y a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Mentira, no te importamos, nos hiciste a un lado! ¡Eres un malnacido, un traidor!.- Gritó su hermano menor Boris.

\- Boris...Katsuya...Anastasia...- Quedó el joven helado al ver a todos ellos.

(Tout est Perplexe, Theme Q de Evangelion 3.3)

Sus hermanos y familiares lo rodeaban, se sentía cercado, bajo un intento de hacer un convencimiento, de que entraran en razón, solamente recibía insultos y maldiciones sin sentido por parte de todos ellos, hasta que de repente sintió que alguien más llegaba y todos se convertían en cenizas.

\- Jajajaja, ¿ahora lo ves?. Este es uno de los Mundos que he creado para ti, mejor dicho uno de los tantos Infiernos: Este es el Infierno del Odio, donde tu familia te detesta por haberlos abandonado.- Dijo UnLeni, quien apareció allí y Alexander intentaba atacarla.

\- ¡Jamás metas a mi familia en esto!.- Exclamó pero su puño fue detenido.

\- Qué débil.- Se burló ella.- ¡Es hora de ir a otro Infierno!.- Sentenció ella y le lanzó su ofensiva, como si fuera un tornado que lo lanzaba por los aires, terminó cayendo en un sitio desconocido.

* * *

 **Sitio Desconocido II:** \- ¡Demonio, maldito monstruo!.- Le gritaban los parientes Loud al joven escarlata, el cual intentaba defenderse pero era inútil.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, no eres mi novio!.- Respondió Leni, mientras que lo seguían atacando, como si hubiera sido alguien que robó algo y no tenían pruebas.

\- Deberías haberte muerto en Sarajevo, infeliz.- Sostuvo Ruth y el padrino de Lincoln lo empujaba, para luego caer y lastimarse la cabeza.

\- Basta...¡Por favor, basta!.- Rogaba el muchacho.

\- ¿Para qué? Esta fiesta debe seguir, ¿no lo crees, Mefistófeles?.- Sostuvo UnLeni su idea.- Este es el "Infierno del Desprecio", donde nunca te aceptaron y hasta te usaron, ¡y hay más!.- Dijo ella y lo volvió a lanzar a un sin fin de lugares cada vez más aterradores.

* * *

Por cada sitio que pasaba era mucho peor que el anterior, habían otros Infiernos como el de la Lujuria, donde Alexander traicionaba a Leni por Luna y aquella rubia hacía lo mismo, en otra estaba el de la "Violencia", donde se reconstruían los hechos más aterradores de su vida, en especial la "Guerra Nacionalista" y su verdadero Yo, aquella persona de ojos inyectados en sangre y cabellos grises que despreciaba la vida de las personas, igual que un Demonio, igual que ellas, donde destrozaba hasta los heridos que yacía en las calles. También estaba el "Infierno de la Sangre", donde mataba a todos los parientes Loud, revelando su lado oscuro y utilizando el veneno que había en su sangre.

Allí estaba su Otro Yo, masacrando, siendo el propio Ángel de la Muerte que no perdonaba, simplemente deseaba cumplir esa meta de matar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible, superar ese dolor pero a su vez, no podía dejar ese lado tanto amaba el poder, quería tener todo al alcance de sus manos y de ahí veía esa foto de ese pequeño niño que se quemaba en las llamas y se volvía cenizas con el viento.

\- Este es tu castigo, ¿sabes?, todos los Alexander de las diferentes Dimensiones son todos iguales.- Reapareció UnLeni ante un debilitado Alexander, el cual tenía sus Alas desplegadas pero no podía pelear contra ella.- El último creyó que yo era su novia, jugué bastante con él hasta que se enteró de la verdad y, bueno, jejeje, ¡jajajaja! terminó muerto por mis manos. La verdad es que solo lo tenía como un simple perro faldero, alguien que me obedecía adonde fuera y cuando ya no lo necesitaba más, ya sabes, los asesiné a sangre fría.- Contó ella con lujo de detalle todo el daño que les había hecho.

\- Tú no eres la verdadera Leni que conozco.- Dijo el joven con un tono apagado.

\- ¡Jajajaja, claro que no!. Claro que no, ¿sabes lo que le pasó a ella y a las otras Loud?. Nos las comimos después de matarlas, tengo que admitir que la carne de tu querida novia era bastante dulce, disfruté a cada rato en comer cada parte de ella hasta que no quedaron nada más que huesos y luego tomamos sus lugares, se sintió hermoso y eso mismo le haré a la tuya.- Siguió contando con ese desprecio y burla en su ser, mientras que se le acercaba al oído e intentaba engañarlo, que se uniera el Dios del Tiempo bajo su bando.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no correrás ese mismo destino, al igual que tu novia? ¿Por qué no te unes a mí?. Somos Demonios, Alexander, eres como yo, ¿para qué gastas tu tiempo con alguien que no es compatible contigo? ¿Por qué?.- Quiso saber UnLeni, haciendo un intento de "poseerlo", de tenerlo bajo su control.

\- ¡Cállate la boca! ¡"VÓRTICE MARAVILLOSO"!.- Ordenó el joven pero en ese momento, su ataque fue reducido a polvo por la joven, quien se le lanzó encima y lo golpeó repetidas veces.

\- ¿Así es como respondes a mi pregunta?. Vaya, no me lo esperaba.- Sostuvo ella y miró las Alas Blancas del joven.- Je, qué bellas Alas, las de los "Alas de los Ángeles", igual que aquel mural que te hicieron en Sarajevo, cuando la arrasé, fue bastante hermoso ver y oír los gritos de dolor de todos esos idiotas, los cuales rogaban que su "Ángel de la Muerte" viniera para salvarlos, pobres ilusos, no tuve piedad, ni tampoco demostraré piedad cuando crucemos hacia la Dimensión de ustedes y arrase con tu Imperio, así que bueno, ¿empiezo con destrozarte paso a paso?.- Se burló aún, mientras que comenzaba con intentar arrancarle las Alas Blancas a Alexander y él no podía hacer nada.

\- _"Mi cuerpo ya no me responde, ¿acaso será este el final de todo? ¿Seré derrotado por esta maniática? ¿Pasaré a la Historia como otro Alexander muerto bajo su puño? ¿Será posible que mi Poder Divino se haya...detenido?".-_ Pensó el joven y en ese momentos apareció alguien conocido, una persona que le había entregado y confiado su Armadura en el Pasado.

\- _Alexander.-_ Le llamó aquel joven del Siglo XVIII.

\- _¡Youma! ¿Estás aquí? ¿Vienes para sentir vergüenza de porque he fallado?.-_ Preguntó el muchacho escarlata, sintiendo furia contra sí mismo y causando que UnLeni se detuviera.

 _\- Para nada, tú no me has fallado, ahora se viene la verdadera escena de todas: Aún no te des por vencido, debes pelear, pelea con todas tus fuerzas, haz explotar aquel Cosmos que llevas dentro y que brille como la propia Luz del Sol. Debes hacerlo, hazlo por Leni, ella te está esperando.-_ Dijo aquel castaño, el cual era nada más ni nada menos que el padre de Tenma de Pegaso, antiguo Caballero del Siglo XVIII.

\- _¿Brillar como la propia Luz del Sol?. Entiendo, volveré a luchar, no me rendiré y aunque me quede poco tiempo...-_ Dijo con firmeza, mientras que se levantaba y UnLeni no llegaba a destruir sus Alas Blancas.- ¡Incendiaré mi Cosmos hasta el final!.- Exclamó, mirando con severidad a la rival, la cual estaba asombrada.

\- ¿Qué será eso? Un Cosmos Divino comienza a emerger dentro de él, ¿por qué será?. Je, iluso, ¡jamás podrás escapar de aquí! ¡Esta será tu Tumba Eterna, vivirás dentro de tus peores Pesadillas una tras otra!.- Exclamó al final, tras ver que no podría ganarle su enemigo, pero el bosnio estaba preparado para todo.- Aún no has visto lo último, Alexander de Mefistófeles.- Sentenció ella y de ahí mostró aquella Cruz donde se hallaba Leni, totalmente aprisionada y con los "Hilos" suyos que le causaban heridas sangrantes, dejando aterrado al joven.

\- ¡Leni!.- Gritó el joven.

\- Je, de vuelta volví a tirar tu autoestima, no eres más que un niño asustado que dice ser un Dios, no lo eres, no eres un Ángel para tu pueblo, no eres un Emperador, ni siquiera un Espectro. Pero dime, ¿para qué te sirve esto? ¿Por qué quieres luchar en estas Pesadillas? ¿Acaso lo haces para morir más rápido o simplemente no sabes lo que haces?.- Preguntó UnLeni, mientras que el joven observaba a su novia herida e inconsciente en aquella Cruz, inmovilizada.- Qué hermoso es ver y sentir el sufrimiento de la gente, ¿no lo crees, Alexander? ¿Eh?.- Lanzó otra pregunta, pero en aquellos momentos, el joven iba en dirección hacia ella.- ¡Imbécil, ¿qué haces?! ¡Si me atacas, tu novia morirá, yo soy la que controla esto, tú no tienes ningún poder aquí! ¡Tú...!.- Pero en ese momento, el ataque se detuvo, sin embargo, UnLeni no se pudo mover por completo, su cuerpo había quedado congelado y de ahí, al volver el Tiempo a su funcionamiento, sintió que un poderoso golpe invisible la arrojaba hacia atrás y caía por las escaleras, mientras que perdía el control de aquella "Cruz" y Alexander bajaba a su novia herida, cargándola en sus brazos.

UnLeni había caído al piso, mientras que ahora veía a su rival llevando a Leni en sus brazos y con su Armadura Sapuris y las Alas Negras, la rubia Loud abrió los ojos y se encontró con su novio, sonrojándose.

\- Aún a pesar de todo, decidiste salvar a tu novia, la tarada.- Sostuvo UnLeni.

\- No le digas eso, ella no lo es. Leni fue tocada por un Ángel que la cuida y...ella es la que me hace sonreír junto con su familia y mis amigos, me enseñó que el Mundo no es frío y cruel, gracias a ella pude volver a ver y a sentir la vida en mi ser.- Sostuvo el bosnio, quien la defendía y protegía.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?.- Quiso saber UnLeni al respecto, mientras que a Alexander y a Leni los rodeaban todas esas Pesadillas de los Infiernos.

\- ¿Para qué cosa?. Tú no eres una Santo de Oro, UnLeni, solo eres una falsa, una persona que merece la peor de las Muertes: Shaka y Lisa de Virgo junto con Shun son los verdaderos Caballeros Dorados del Templo de la Virgen, tú eres todo lo contrario.- Alegó Leni a la rival, quien los miró con furia y de ahí miró a Alexander..

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué peleas?.- Preguntó UnLeni, mientras que sentía como crecía el Cosmos de Alexander.

(Under the World Tree, OST de Saint Seiya: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses)

\- No me importa la derrota o la victoria, lo único que deseo en mi vida es proteger a aquellas personas que amo y hacerte sentir el mismo dolor que tú me has hecho con jugar con mi familia asesinada. No tendré piedad sobre ti...¡Yo aún quiero pelear, como el Espectro de Mefistófeles y el Dios del Tiempo que soy, por el Señor Hades...HACIA LA SIGUIENTE GUERRA SANTA Y TOMADO DE LA MANO DE LA MUJER QUE AMO!.- Juró y exclamó al final el bosnio, dejando salir aquellas palabras y de ahí, igual que al rugido de un Dragón, la "Dimensión de las Pesadillas" estalló y entró la Luz del Sol.

Todo un estallido fue escuchado por todo el lugar y de ahí una extensa iluminación llegó hasta ellos.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa de Virgo, aquella realidad de Pesadilla que UnLeni había creado, ésta había desaparecido y la "Barrera" que protegía el Templo desapareció por completo, sin embargo, cuando Lincoln y los demás iban a entrar, sintieron que el Cosmos de Alexander estaba en una increíble alza.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?.- Preguntó Ronnie Anne acerca del poder que estaba creciendo.

\- El Dios del Tiempo va a hacer el gran salto.- Dijo Lincoln, sorprendido.

* * *

En el interior, Leni había sido depositada por Alexander en un sitio seguro, él iba a pelear, a pesar de las exigencias de ella de que no lo hiciera, que no debía pelear él solo, pero el joven le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el "Valle de Orfeo y Eurídice?.- Le hizo recordar aquella promesa.

\- Sí...- Dijo ella, mientras que sentía que algo malo estaba por llegar.-

\- Si algo me pasa, tú nunca estarás sola, siempre estaremos juntos, Amor Mío, para toda la Eternidad.- Dijo Alexander, mientras que la abrazaba sin detenerse y de ahí, ella sintió que era una despedida.-

\- _"Su Cosmos...¿por qué está tan cálido? Como que parece una despedida, pero ¿de qué? ¿Qué significa_ esto?".- Quiso saber ella y de ahí el joven la tomó de las manos.

\- Leni, si volviéramos a nacer y nos hubiéramos conocido en un Tiempo distinto, donde no hubieran conflictos ni guerras, tú y yo estaríamos siempre juntos, para toda la Eternidad y te amaría y protegería con toda mi alma y mi corazón.- Juró el joven escarlata, mientras que le daba un beso y de ahí partía hacia el campo de batalla.

\- Alex...¡Alex, espera, ¿qué harás?!.- Preguntó ella, pero en ese momento, Shaka logró ingresar en el Templo de la Virgen, deteniendo a la chica Loud.-

\- Debe dejar que él luche, usted está muy herida.- Dijo el rubio, mientras que la chica lloraba al ver a su novio partir hacia una posible muerte.

\- Alex...te estaré esperando...- Dijo ella con los ojos humedecidos.

El joven bosnio caminó hacia donde le estaba esperando la rival, la cual estaba asombrada de verlo ahora finalmente despierto, en ese sentido estaba refiriéndose que ahora sería una verdadera batalla la que tendrían y no una pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

\- Parece que finalmente tu Cosmos ha despertado, pero aún así no estás a mi altura, una lástima.- Dijo UnLeni en aquellos momentos.

\- Jejeje, ¡Jajajajaja!.- Comenzó el bosnio a reír de ella, mientras que le llamaba la atención.- Idiota.- Sentenció y le lanzó ese insulto, cosa que la hizo enfurecer.

\- ¡¿Qué me has dicho?!.- Preguntó la rival con furia.

\- Lo que oíste: Tú eres la idiota, no mi Leni, la verdadera estúpida eres tú porque te crees la Santo de Oro de Virgo, pero no eres nada más que una mentira.- Sostuvo Alexander y entonces la chica lo tomó con fuerza del cuello.-

\- ¡Te dije que nunca me digas algo así!.- Ordenó ella.

\- ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Vas a matarme?. Ja, no eres más que una tarada, una estúpida, eso es lo que eres.- Sostuvo el bosnio y eso causó que chica siguiera ejerciendo fuerza sobre su cuello, pero tampoco podía matarlo.- No tienes ni la fuerza para matar a un Dios ni a una Jueza del Infierno. Así que te haré esta pregunta, UnLeni de Virgo: ¿Alguna vez has bailado con el "Príncipe Scarlet" bajo la Luz de la Luna?.- Lanzó aquella pregunta, mientras que podía ver unas alas de mariposa salir de la espalda de la chica.

\- Lo que acabas de es hacer...es...¡un Pecado contra mí!.- Le advirtió la rubia UnLoud, quien estaba por tomar vuelo.

\- ¡Oh, pobre, pero para mí esto no termina, porque vamos a vivir nuestra obra de teatro!.- Sentenció el peli blanco-plateado, quien ya hablaba con el lenguaje de la locura de Youma de Mefistófeles en el Siglo XVIII.-

¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Acaso ella no era una versión diabólica por ese "Virus del Pecado"? ¿Por qué temía mientras veía a Alexander ir hacia ella?.

\- Te haré otra pregunta: ¿Sabes cómo es que termina _"El Cazador Furtivo_ " de Carl María Von Weber?.- Lanzó otra pregunta, mientras que se veía la Armadura Sapuris resplandecer al máximo. UnLeni lo negó con la cabeza y Alexander sonrió.- Kaspar intenta engañar a Zamiel para quedarse con Agatha, sin embargo él descubre la trampa y lo envía al Infierno.- Se va acercando a ella y la rodea, mientras. Sus ojos brillan de un intenso color escarlata, como el propio fuego del Hades.- su cuerpo es arrojado por un barranco para ser comido por los lobos. Prepárate, UnLeni, porque Zamiel viene por ti para llevarte al Infierno.- Finalizó el joven y ahora era la rubia quien temía por su vida.

(El Cazador Furtivo, Carl María Von Weber, versión italiana)

\- ¡No pienso ser derrotada por alguien como tú! ¡"INVOCACIÓN DE LOS ESPÍRITUS"!.- Exclamó y le lanzó su ofensiva, pero aquel ataque no dio en el blanco, ya que el bosnio lo esquivó, resguardándose en los Portales.

[(MAX) Ah questo sole terribile si leva per me in cielo! (KUNO) Dolore o felicità, tutto è affidato al tuo fucile! (MAX) Ah non posso non disperare che il tiro mi riesca!.]

[(KUNO) Allora devi rinunciare! Dolore o felicità, tutto è affidato al tuo fucile! KASPAR Solo un osare ardito è ciò che conquista la felicità! MAX Rinunciare ad Agate, come potrei sopportarlo? Però la sfortuna mi perseguita! CORO Guardate comè cupo il suo sguardo! Un presentimento sembra atterrirlo! I CACCIATORI Oh, lasciati animare dalla speranza, e abbi fiducia nel destino! KUNO E LE DONNE Oh, lasciati animare dalla speranza, e abbi fiducia nel destino! MAX Ahimè! La fortuna mi ha abbandonato! KUNO E CORO Oh, abbi fiducia!]

\- ¡No te me escaparás!.- Juró UnLeni, pero en aquellos momentos, recibió un golpe de Alexander.

\- Jamás golpearía a una chica, ¡jamás! pero tú eres de lo peor, eres basura.- Sentenció el bosnio escarlata y de ahí la rival se elevó en los Cielos, destruyendo el techo de la Casa de Virgo.- ¡Jajaja, ahora quieres jugar a que te atrape, así será...!.- Dijo con decisión, pero en ese momento, sintió aquella misma punzada en el corazón.- _"Carajo, no me queda tiempo, debo terminar con esta batalla y abrirles el camino a mis amigos".-_ Pensó con decisión y de ahí se lanzó hacia los Cielos a por UnLeni.

* * *

[MAX Ahimè! La fortuna mi ha abbandonato! KUNO E CORO Oh, abbi fiducia! MAX Infuriano forze invisibili, un angoscioso presentimento minvade il petto! CORO Oh, abbi fiducia nel destino! MAX Infuriano forze invisibili, un angoscioso presentimento minvade il petto! Mai sopporterei tale perdita! KUNO Se così vogliono le forze del Cielo, sopporta la perdita da uomo! KASPAR La ruota della fortuna può girare; chi è conscio di una forza superiore si oppone ai mutamenti e alla perdita! MAX Rinunciare ad Agate, come potrei sopportarlo? Mai sopporterei tale perdita! Mai!]

En los Cielos, UnLeni y Alexander se miraron a los ojos, ninguno de los dos parecía acertarse en sus golpes, cada uno lo esquivaba y eso causaba que la pelea siguiera por un largo trecho.

\- ¡¿Sabes qué haré contigo después?! ¡Me haré cargo de tenerte como trofeo y en cuanto a la estúpida de tu novia, voy a disfrutar comerme su carne hasta el final!.- Juró vengarse.

\- ¡Entonces demuéstramelo que estás peleando contra mí o es que huyes, ¿eh?!.- Le ordenó Alexander respondiera a su pregunta, mientras que iba preparando su ataque final y ella también.

KUNO

Sopporta!

CORO

No, no, mai sopporterebbe tale perdita!No!

KUNO

Figlio mio, coraggio!

Costruisce bene chi ha fede in Dio!

Orsù! sui monti e negli anfratti

infurierà domani la gioiosa guerra!

CORO DEI CACCIATORI

La selvaggina nei campi e nei pascoli,

laquila tra le nuvole e nellaria,

è nostra, e nostra la vittoria!

CORO DEI CONTADINI

Fate risuonare lietamente i corni!.

\- _"Está casi al borde de todo, su Cosmos está casi agotado, esta tiene que ser mi oportunidad. ¡Lo mataré ahora mismo!".-_ Juró UnLeni y de ahí preparó su ofensiva.

Pero cuando estaba por atacar, fue tomada por sorpresa por Alexander, el cual la agarró y de ahí le impidió moverse.

\- Fuiste una estúpida todo este tiempo, UnLeni, ¿por qué no revisas bien si te deshiciste de todos los "Hilos" de mi novia?.- Le preguntó y la chica, para su horror, se encontró con un pequeño filamento que la estaba atrapando justo por el cuello, impidiendo que concentrara su ataque.

\- ¿Cómo...Cómo es posible?.- Quiso saber ella.

\- Antes de que dejaras a Leni inconsciente, destruiste todos los "Hilos"; pero uno quedó de pie y cuando ella se dio cuenta, lo utilizó como para llegar hasta ti, ahora es tiempo de que sufras.- Sentenció Alexander.

\- Me da igual, ¡porque atravesaré tu corazón de una buena vez!.- Exclamó ella furiosa.

\- ¡Jajajaja, adelante, ¿atravesarás mi corazón?! ¡Muy bien, entonces los dos moriremos sin remedio! ¡ES HORA DE QUE SIENTAS EL PODER DE UN DIOS Y UN ESPECTRO, ESTA TÉCNICA SIGNIFICARÁ TODO Y LA UTILIZARÉ PARA EL BIEN! ¡"BIG RIP: EL FINAL DEL TIEMPO DEL UNIVERSO"!. [Mostró Alexander su ofensiva final, la cual dejó aterrada a la chica, mientras que él parecía estar bastante tranquilo, a pesar de que estaba en las últimas] _"Oigo las voces, los Ángeles están cantando. Señor Hades, ilumine mi camino. Lo siento, Leni, lo siento, Pueblos del Este, Mis Hermanos, Mis Camaradas, pero hasta aquí llega todo. Es el final de esta bella obra que llamamos "Vida"".-_ Pidió el joven, mientras que bajaba y cuando UnLeni pensó que se retiraría, inmediatamente sintió que alguien estaba tocando aquella ópera que llegaba al final]

Alexander:

CORO DEI CACCIATORI Facciamo risuonale i corni! TUTTI Quando scenderà di nuovo la sera, risuonerà leco tra le pareti rocciose: Un urrà per lo sposo e la sposa!.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! ¡NO PUEDE SER, ALTO!.- Rogó UnLeni, pero él mostró esa sonrisa aterradora con sus colmillos y de ahí dejó su marca en ella.

\- Ahora estamos a mano: ¡"BIG RIP: EL FINAL DEL TIEMPO DEL UNIVERSO"!.- Sentenció el joven y de ahí, agotando lo último de su Cosmos, lanzó su ofensiva final, atravesando a UnLeni de Virgo, la cual cayó abatida, muerta, desde los Cielos, estrellándose contra el suelo de su Templo.

* * *

Aquellas explosiones y el estruendo final llamaron la atención de Lincoln, quien ingresó al Templo de la Virgen, encontrándose con el cuerpo sin vida de UnLeni, pero al voltear el mismo, vio que tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro y en medio de toda la destrucción, encontró a su hermana, la cual estaba recuperada de todo y con Shaka, el cual la protegía.

\- ¡Leni!.- Gritó el chico y ahí abrazó a su hermana mayor.

\- ¡Lincoln, están todos bien!.- Exclamó ella.

\- Sí, lo estamos, pero...- Justo en ese momento vieron que alguien caía desde los Cielos.

* * *

(Il mare eterno nello mia alma, OST Theme Italiano de Shiza Zepelli, Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency)

\- Fue una buena batalla, ¿no lo crees...Leni?.- Preguntó Alexander, mientras que sentía que ya no tenía nada de Cosmos, lo había usado todo, sabía bien lo que pasaba si explotaba todo y eso significaba la muerte, incluso para los Dioses y Espectros, había un límite, nada podía ser eterno.- Je, logré, logré protegerte, Leni, al igual que a tus hermanos...con...con esto...las muertes de las Loud en estas Dimensiones y la de los Alexander quedan saldadas...- En ese momento, se dejó llevar, caer hacia la Casa de Virgo, mientras que su corazón, de a poco se iba deteniendo.- Pase lo que pase, Leni, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, protegiéndote para siempre y nunca estarás sola...- Dijo, aceptando que su momento había llegado y en ello podía ver las distintas imágenes de su Futuro y de los otros.-

\- _"¡Alex, estoy embarazada, tendremos una hija, ¿cómo te gustaría llamarla? Natasha, ¿cómo tu hermana? ¡Genial, me encanta. Te amo muchísimo, Mi Pequeño Ángel"_.- Tenía esas imágenes de Leni y él, en un Futuro, casados, ella era la Emperatriz del Este junto con él y esperaban a una futura niña.

\- _"Mira, papa, les hice a mama y a ti este dibujo", "Ustedes son los mejores padres de toda la Historia", "¿Será entonces que también heredé tus podres, papa? ¡Son geniales!". "¡Odio que llamen a mi padre "Demonio Escarlata", tengan más respeto, en especial, Gorda Ruth, que está ante los Emperadores y la Princesa Imperial!"._.- Escuchaba la voz de la futura hija que tendrían ambos y de ahí se desvanecía todo en los Cielos.

\- Adiós, Leni, Mi Amada Palomita...fue realmente divertido y hermoso estar contigo, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.- Hizo esa promesa, mientras que finalmente su corazón se detenía y de ahí caía en el "Jardín de los Gemelos" de la Casa de Virgo.

Soffia dolcemente un venticello

Spirate nel mio cor

mia dea Fortuna!

Sulla volta celeste

C'è il mare eterno nella mia anima

Con un sol fulmine

capirai tal leggenda

Quando pensi a me, sempre

bisbiglierò

Sulla volta celeste

C'è il mare eterno nella mia anima

* * *

Era su recta final, su cuerpo finalmente cayó y terminó en aquel igual, donde tanto Saga, Shura y Camus habían peleado contra Shaka durante la Guerra Santa contra Hades y también Suikyö de Garuda, en el Siglo XVIII, alertando con sus últimas fuerzas del peligro que simbolizaba Oddyseus.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!.- Preguntó Lincoln y de ahí se fueron corriendo Leni y él.

\- Ha sido en el "Jardín de los Gemelos".- Les señaló Shaka y de ahí se dirigieron hacia aquella "Sala".

* * *

Llegaron hasta aquel sitio, mientras que los demás esperaban afuera, Lincoln y Leni abrieron las puertas de aquella "Sala" y de ahí vieron toda la belleza que rodeaba aquel sitio.

\- ¡Alex, ¿dónde estás?! ¡¿Alex?!.- Llamaba Leni a todo pulmón, hasta que cerca de los Dos Árboles vieron algo que brillaba y a su lado estaba un joven que yacía recostado contra el piso.

\- No...¡NO, ALEXANDER!.- Gritó Lincoln y corrió junto con su hermana mayor para verlo.

Llegaron hasta aquella zona y el Emperador Hades lo vio allí, recostado contra el suelo, parecía estar descansando.

\- ¿Lo ves, Linky?. Él...él está bien, solo está...solo está durmiendo.- Dijo Leni, pero el joven no pensaba lo mismo.

\- Leni, debemos seguir, él...él vendrá con nosotros después.- Pidió Lincoln.

\- ¿De qué hablas, hermano? ¿Qué quieres?. Alex...Alex...¡Alex está bien, él solo está descansando!.- Intentó ella en convencerlo, pero el peli negro no quería discutir con ella.

Ovunque tu vada Ovunque io vada.

Justo en ese momento, la Armadura Sapuris del Liderazgo se quedó quieta junto y debajo del cuerpo de Alexander vio un líquido rojo que caía y varias Rosas salían bellamente a su alrededor.

\- ¿Sangre...Sangre? ¿La sangre de Alexander está haciendo nacer esas Rosas?.- Se preguntó Lincoln con un nudo en la garganta, mientras que Leni temblaba de la angustia y la tristeza, hasta caer de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de su novio.

\- ¡Alex!.- Gritó ella, pero salió ahogado, rompiendo en lágrimas y tapándose la cara

C'è il mio amor nella tua vita c'è l'amor nella tua giornata.

El Emperador Lincoln/Hades lo sabía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, no quería decirlo, no quería dañar a su hermana, pero pronto salió todo a la luz.

\- ¡ALEX! ¡NO!.- Rompió Lincoln en llanto, el más puro y lleno de dolor, la pérdida de otro Espectro, la caída del novio de su hermana, era un golpe demoledor para Leni y para todos los presentes, ya Bobby Santiago de Bennu había muerto en combate y era una doble desgracia para ambos.

Basta un tuo sorriso un tuo sol sorriso.

Aún con la victoria en la Batalla de la Casa de Virgo, conquistado el territorio enemigo a las UnLoud, una nueva baja ha caído sobre las filas de los buenos: El Espectro y Dios del Tiempo, Alexander de Mefistófeles-Kairos había utilizado todo su Cosmos, todo el poder acumulado en derrotar a UnLeni, aún al precio de pagar con su propia vida. Lincoln llora por la muerte de su amigo y Mano Derecha, Leni abraza a su Ángel de la Muerte, sumido bajo el Sueño Eterno y se niega a soltarlo, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Alexander estaba muerto y la noticia llega a los demás.

Aunque su vida se haya apagado, él será alguien que los cubrirá y protegerá desde el sitio en donde se encuentre: Ahora él será el Ángel Guardián de ellos en la batalla hacia el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos.

Non morirà l'alma mia. È immortal! Non serve versar lacrime.

* * *

Pronto, Leni llevó en sus brazos, aún llorando, el cuerpo sin vida de Alexander, seguida de Lincoln, para dirigirse hacia las puertas de la Casa de Virgo, donde allí lo vieron todos y quedaron horrorizados y tristes por otra baja más.

\- Nunca olvidaré la promesa, lo prometo. Tu serás mi Ángel allí arriba y sé que me protegerás.- Juró ella, mientras que el cuerpo del bosnio permanecería allí, bajo la protección de Shaka, quien había ingresado a la Casa Zodiacal.

Pronto reanudaron la marcha, debían continuar ahora hacia la Casa de Libra.

* * *

\- _"Alexander...¿ha muerto?".-_ Se preguntó Aioria con asombro, mientras que se preparaba para su duelo contra Riden Bleach.

* * *

 **¿Tienen los pañuelos?. Se los recomiendo, les dije que habrían bajas u.u, pero eso tampoco significa que mi OC vaya a desaparecer y...Jejeje, ¿pensaron que diría más? XD, hasta ahí, ahora esperan a los demás capítulos :3.**

 **La verdad, para esta muerte me inspiré en la pelea de Kardia de Escorpio vs Radamanthys de Wyvern en el Templo Marino de Poseidon, incluso un Dios como Alexander tiene sus límites en el poder y conocía bien las consecuencias, pero tomó una decisión muy sabia aunque mortal, poniendo en riesgo su vida por Leni y por las personas que ama.**

 **No solo me inspiré en ese capítulo del manga de "The Lost Canvas", también con el capítulo "La solitaria vida de Cesar Zepelli" de "Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendancy", en especial con la música y también Hellsing, ¿había dicho que ansiaba poner esa canción de nuevo?. No, no lo había dicho, pero bueno, ahora se viene el viaje hacia la Casa de Libra, donde cierta UnLoud rockera aguarda la llegada de Kazuya, mientras que Aioria tendrá una feroz pelea contra Riden en el Templo del León.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder :D. Saludos para PoLucy y todos los seguidores. Nos vemos y que tengan un buen día Jueves de mi parte.**


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31: Debían continuar con el avance, había que llegar hacia la Casa de Libra, pero a pesar de aquello, las chicas estaban tristes por la muerte de Alexander de Mefistófeles-Kairos, ya tenían también una anterior baja que era la de Bobby Santiago de Bennu y Lori de Wyvern que todavía no aparecía tras la Batalla de la Casa de Géminis. Lincoln pedía que se recuperaran, pero ellas no podían, se negaban a continuar, los Caballeros Dorados no podían dejar que esto se quedara quieto, mientras que los otros grupos como el de Mordecai y Rigby junto con sus novias iban hacia la Casa de Tauro, donde Rick, Morty, Summer y Aldebaran estaban combatiendo contra los "Plagados de Élite" y sus "Arqueros", comandados por UnPolly de la Flecha y por último, Clyde de Murciélago junto con los "Herederos" y los tres Generales Marinos estaban enfrentándose a una emboscada enemiga, en especial contra UnHaiku y UnClyde, quienes dirigían ese asalto contra ellos.

\- Leni, debemos seguir, hermana, vamos, por favor.- Pidió Luna, poniendo su mano en los hombros de la rubia mayor, la cual se negaba a irse, no quería soltar a su amado Ángel de la Muerte, quien yacía bajo el Sueño Eterno de la Muerte y recostado en una cama de mármol, siendo protegido por el Caballero Dorado Shaka de Virgo.

En aquellos momentos, la Jueza de Grifos se dio la vuelta, sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas y con ello estaba el dolor que tenía por la muerte de su novio en la Batalla de la Casa de Virgo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de UnLeni, pero tanto Luna como Luan la detuvieron.

\- ¡VOY A DESTROZARLA, AÚN ESTANDO MUERTA, LA HARÉ PURÉ, POR SU CULPA MI PEQUEÑO ÁNGEL ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡DEBÍ HABER SIDO MÁS PRECAVIDA Y LA HUBIERA MATADO DE UN SOLO GOLPE, ASÍ ALEX ESTARÍA VIVO!. ¡¿QUÉ HACEN?! ¡DÉJENME, LA VOY A DESTRUIR, LA HARÉ PEDAZOS!.- Exclamaba ella con toda la furia que tenía en su ser, mostrando lo que era en realidad la Jueza de Grifos, la Sucesora del Gran Minos del Siglo XVIII, el cual había dado una increíble pelea durante la Batalla de la Casa de Piscis contra el Caballero Dorado Albafica de Piscis.

\- ¡Leni, por favor, cálmate, no tienes que hacerlo, tú y Alex la derrotaron, ya está, por favor, para!.- Pidió Luan al respecto, pero la rubia ejercía una gran fuerza.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le vamos a dar una sepultura y listo?! ¡¿Que la Señorita Copia Mía descanse bajo tierra mientras que Alex murió en vano?! ¡No lo voy a permitir, en cuanto vuelva al Inframundo, la haré pedazos en el peor de los Infiernos, le haré sufrir todo lo que le hizo a mi Alexander!.- Juró la chica, mientras que era detenida y caía al suelo junto con la comediante y la rockera, justo ante los pies de Shaka, el cual estaba asegurando todo el lugar.

Shaka la miró a la rubia y la ayudó a levantarla del suelo junto con sus dos hermanas.

\- ¿Crees que tu novio murió en vano, Leni?.- Preguntó el rubio de La India sin abrir sus ojos.

No hubo respuestas por parte de la chica.

\- No, no murió en vano, él abrió el camino para que puedan seguir, debes recordar esa promesa que te hizo y sabrás que nunca te dejará de lado. Su vida pudo apagarse, pero él todavía sigue contigo.- Sostuvo Shaka, mientras que la rubia seguía llorando por la pérdida del bosnio que amaba muchísimo.

Las palabras de Shaka llegaron hasta la mente de ella, quien fue hasta donde descansaba el joven junto con su Armadura Sapuris de Mefistófeles a un lado, para luego abrazarlo y darle un último beso por última vez, antes de partir con los demás hacia la Casa de Libra.

\- Leni, tenemos que seguir.- Pidió Lincoln, quien ya se había recuperado del dolor.

La rubia permaneció un rato allí, abrazando el cuerpo de su novio, sabía que tenían que seguir, afuera de la Casa de Virgo esperaban Kazuya junto con los demás de su grupo, además de los Caballeros Dorados restantes y las hermanas. Pronto, la rubia le dio un último beso a su chico, una despedida y pidiendo que hubiera alguna forma de que volviera a la vida.

\- Nunca te olvidaré, Mi Pequeño Ángel, lo prometo.- Juró ella, mientras que se preparaban para salir de allí, hasta que en aquellos momentos, vieron que alguien había ingresado en el Templo de la Virgen, alguien que ellos conocían muy bien y que cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Cielos Santo, Lori!.- Gritó Lincoln y fue a ver cómo estaba la rubia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Lori? ¡¿Qué le pasó, hermano?!.- Preguntó Luna, quien fue para ver a su hermana mayor y a su querido hermanito, mientras que la rubia Loud se hallaba en el suelo, agotada.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?.- Quiso saber Lincoln, mientras que Shaka y Dohko se les unían y la ayudaban a levantarla del suelo.

\- Fue...fue una batalla muy dura pero logré derrotar junto con la ayuda de Saga, derrotamos a UnLori de Géminis, ya tenemos el Templo de los Gemelos bajo nuestro control.- Les anunció la chica, quien estaba muy cansada por lo sucedido.

\- Hay que dejar aquí para que descanse.- Pidió Dohko a Lincoln.

\- Tienes razón, amigo, si algo le pasa, no quiero ni imaginármelo. Ya perdimos a Bobby y a mi "Hermano" Alexander.- Apoyó Luna al Oriental de cabellos castaños de que Lori se quedara en la Casa de Virgo junto con Shaka.

\- ¡No, yo aún puedo pelear, aún puedo!.- Se negó ella a quedarse allí y que iba a luchar todavía contra los enemigos.

\- Lori, en serio, debes quedarte aquí.- Rogó Luna, pero ella no pensaba darse por vencida, iba a seguir.

\- Descansaré un rato y seguimos, ¿sí?. No me va a pasar nada.- Prometió la rubia mayor, dando a conocer que aún conservaba sus fuerzas para las futuras peleas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Leo, se respiraba un aire a una próxima batalla, Aioria había sentido la desaparición del Cosmos de Alexander de Mefistófeles-Kairos en aquellos momentos tan delicados, ¿acaso era cierto que el Dios del Tiempo había caído en combate?. Una parte suya se negaba a creer eso, pero por otra, observó a su rival: Riden Bleach.

Aquel blanco aguardaba el momento en que Aioria diera el primer golpe contra él, o viceversa, ¿qué haría ahora?. Se cruzó de brazos, el griego rubio se le quedó viendo por un momento, ya que podía tener algún truco.

\- Bueno, Caballero Dorado Aioria de Leo, ¿vas a empezar?.- Preguntó Riden, viéndolo con aquella mirada seria y cruzado de brazos por un rato.

\- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Riden.- Pidió el rubio, mientras que iba hacia las escaleras.

\- Adelante.- Respondió el peli blanco, pero en ese momento, éste comenzó con un feroz golpe contra el pecho de Aioria, el cual lo detuvo justo a tiempo, antes de que diera en el blanco.-

\- ¿Por qué estás con las Unloud?. Ellas son el enemigo, ya Lincoln ha perdido a dos Espectros, uno de ellos era un Dios, ¿acaso no comprendes el delicado estado de la situación?. Tú estás del bando de una Diosa Maligna que debe ser destruida.- Intentó hacerle entrar en razón, sin embargo, Riden permaneció callado por unos momentos, bajando su puño.

\- Aquellas mujeres, las Unloud, no me importa, yo no trabajo para ellas, solo quería conocer un poco de esta Dimensión, he visto peores pero ésta se lleva el premio al "Peor Lugar del Infierno", una mierda que no tiene fin, más que eso: Un Infierno mucho peor que el Inframundo de Hades. A mí no me interesan las Unloud, solo llegué aquí y me escogieron para defender el Templo del León, solamente eso pero mi verdadero objetivo es enfrentarme a alguien que tuviera las agallas y la fuerza para pelear contra mí y veo que tú eres ese candidato. Sí, así, Aioria, te he observado desde el momento en que llegaron todos ustedes aquí.- Resaltó Riden aquellas escenas, en donde se lo veía observando a los presentes recién llegados a la Dimensión de las Unloud, justo cuando se dirigían hacia el Santuario y tenían su futuro encuentro con Kazuya y Kazumi en aquel lugar.- ¿Ahora lo entiendes?.- Preguntó al final, tras relatar todos esos sucesos ocurridos del Pasado.

\- Pues aquí estoy, si tanto quieres pelear contra un Caballero Dorado, aquí es donde me tienes, pero una vez que termine este, dejarás la Casa de Leo en mis manos, como prometiste y no les harás daño a mis amigos, ¿oíste?.- Se puso firme y de ahí lanzó esa severa mirada hacia Riden, el cual pudo sentir aquel poder.

\- _"Es todo un León, no está bromeando, pero aún así, no son suficientes pruebas para saber si es verdad o no de la fuerza de los Caballeros de Leo, he visto también su Pasado, cuando era un chico, casi igual a mí, cuando se enfrentó a los Titanes liderados por Cronos y luego a lo ocurrido con su hermano mayor. Pero de todas formas...".-_ ¡Así será entonces!.- Pensó y de ahí volvió a la carga, atacando a Aioria, el cual preparó su defensa.

\- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva contra Riden, éste tenía muy pocos segundos para evadir o contrarrestar el ataque enemigo, sino quedaría frito por el golpe, así que pegó un salto en el aire y quedó allí, elevado sobre la fachada de la Casa de Leo, mientras que el "Plasma Relámpago" del rubio destruía los escalones finales hacia las puertas del Templo.

\- Tu ataque fue muy lento.- Calificó el rival con aquella "nota", mientras que el rubio quedaba sorprendido. ¿Cómo podía evadir alguien su golpe más poderoso?.

* * *

En el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, UnLuna se encontraba lista para el combate, deseaba tanto acabar con el líder de la "Resistencia", Kazuya de Neowing, el cual estaba en el Santuario junto con su hermanita, Rin y Tenma. Ella iba a ser la que acabara con los intrusos y atrapara a Lincoln para que el resto de sus hermanas pudieran disfrutar de él, el chico de cabellos negros era el premio mayor y aún más tratándose de alguien que llevaba el Alma del Dios Hades en su cuerpo.

\- UnLuna, ¿puedo pasar?.- Preguntó Sigurd, el cual tocó a la puerta de su habitación.

\- Adelante, viejo, no hay problema, pero me estoy por ir a la Casa de Libra, si quieres, ven conmigo, te voy a necesitar.- Pidió ella que el Nórdico fuera como escolta, ya que necesitaría refuerzos.

\- Sí, iré con usted.- Respondió Sigurd, quien sintió una calidez, mientras que la chica castaña y ya con su Armadura de Pegaso Negro se levantaba del borde de la cama y le daba un beso en los labios, dejándolo más sorprendido.

\- Alista tu Espada, hoy te voy a pedir que mates a uno de los Caballeros Dorados, no solo Shura lleva una, hay otro más.- Le pidió ella y salió de la habitación, dejando al Nórdico estático.

Sigurd salió de sus pensamientos y se fue disparado para ir tras UnLuna, la chica se estaba dirigiendo hacia el campo de batalla, para el Templo de la Balanza Celestial, donde emboscaría junto con aquel personaje a un grupo de la "Resistencia" y a cierto Caballero Dorado, Maestro de Shiryu de Dragón.

* * *

De vuelta en la Casa de Virgo, ya Leni estaba lista para partir con los demás, se había despedido de Alexander por última vez y con ello, se unió al grupo junto con Lori, la cual estaba mejor y lista para continuar con las peleas, una Jueza de Wyvern jamás se daría por vencida en ningún momento.

\- Mu, espera.- Le llamó Dohko.

\- Sí, ¿Qué sucede?.- Se acercó el peli lila de Aries al castaño de China.

\- Será mejor que vayas a la Casa de Aries inmediatamente, Shion puede necesitarte, además, estoy teniendo una rara sensación.- Le encargó Dohko al peli lila, el cual no podía rechazar aquella orden, debía y ayudar a Shion en cuanto antes.

Sin nada más que decir, Mu se teletransportó hacia el Templo del Carnero Blanco.

\- Muy bien, sigamos.- Ordenó Kazuya y de ahí avanzaron desde el Templo de la Virgen hacia la Casa de Libra.

\- Leni, no te voltees, ¿sí?. Él va a volver, estoy segura, igual que mi Bubu Osito.- Dio Lori esperanzas a su hermana de que Alexander y Bobby regresarían con vida y ella entendió el mensaje.

Esa vieja frase había hecho efecto en la rubia, no debía voltearse, no debía ver hacia atrás ni tampoco dejarse llevar por la tristeza. Debían continuar con su camino, tenían que llegar a las Casas de Libra y Escorpio.

\- Oigan, ¿no creen que nos encontremos con la Casa de Ofiuco?.- Preguntó Lynn a sus hermanas y eso las detuvo.

\- No teníamos ni idea de que podía hallarse en este sitio, recemos que Oddyseus no esté aquí.- Pidió Luan con miedo, ya que Nube y Shaina le habían contado sobre lo ocurrido tanto en el Pasado como en el Presente con aquella Guerra Santa contra el Legendario Santo de Oro del Templo del Portador de la Serpiente.

\- ¿En dónde puede estar esa Casa?.- Lanzó Lola su pregunta al respecto.

\- Estaba ubicada entre las Casas de Escorpio y Sagitario.- Respondió Milo y señaló hacia el Norte-Noreste, en donde podían verse los Templos del Escorpión Celestial y del Centauro.

Pronto, se pusieron en marcha hacia allí, no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Volviendo con Aioria y Riden, éste último se hallaba flotando, volando sobre la fachada de la Casa de Leo, no paraba de observar al rubio enemigo, el cual estaba sorprendido, el rival había logrado evadir su "Plasma Relámpago", un golpe tan rápido y letal que no daba una sola oportunidad de salvarse, en especial cuando combatió contra Seiya de Pegaso durante la Batalla de las 12 Casas, estando bajo el control del "Satán Imperial" de Saga de Géminis.

¿Cómo era posible que este rival no se hubiera caído por aquel golpe de su Cosmos?. Tenía que tener cuidado, ya que éste personaje también llevaba un Escudo como defensa, igual que el Capitán América.

\- Menudo golpe, pero tengo que decirte esto: No tiene la fuerza para acabar conmigo, eso apenas fue un simple cosquilleo, ¿en verdad dices ser el Santo de Oro de Leo?.- Le cuestionó con seriedad, como un profesor a su alumno, estaba poniendo en tela de juicio el poder del griego.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?. Esta es mi técnica más importante de todas, tú...tú deberías haber caído en ese instante.- Quedó Aioria sorprendido y de ahí, Riden se preparó para atacar.

\- ¡Suficiente de charla, ahora la prueba se pone seria!.- Exclamó el peli blanco, quien se lanzó como bomba en picada contra el rubio, el cual intentó evadir al enemigo, pero con aquel vuelo que realizó, el aire se había vuelto más afilado como una cuchilla, la cual provocó un corte en su rostro y en su cuello, cayendo al suelo, ya que a pesar de ser heridas leves, éstas ardían como el propio fuego.- Y aún no has visto mi fase verdadera.- Sentenció Riden, quien se convirtió en un "Ser Cósmico", sus ojos se volvieron negros menos los iris, tenía muchas marcas blancas brillantes y su piel había recibido un toque casi oscuro, además de que sus cabellos se movían como si tuvieran fuego.

\- _"¿Qué está pasando?. Este sujeto es como un Dios, tiene la fuerza increíble, igual que Loki. No debo bajar la guardia, tengo que tener cuidado, pero aún no entiendo cómo es que falló mi "Plasma Relámpago". Debe tener algún punto débil para que pueda atacar.-"_ Pensó Aioria, estando ante aquel ser totalmente diferente al hombre que había visto con sus propios ojos.- ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!.- Atacó nuevamente, pero con otra técnica diferente, sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por lanzarla, ya el rival la evadió justo a tiempo y lo que recibió el impacto fue el interior del Templo del León, donde hubo una fuerte explosión.

\- _Has fallado nuevamente.-_ Dijo Riden, quien le lanzó desde sus ojos, una serie de rayos, los cuales inmovilizaron al Caballero rubio.

¿Qué podía hacer?. Aquel rival no parecía tener un punto débil, aún utilizando sus dos técnicas más fuertes, Riden había logrado evadirlas, debía tener alguna forma de poder predecir sus movimientos, pero en ese momento, su cuerpo comenzó a levitar en el aire, dirigido por una extraña fuerza que emanaba del rival, quien parecía no tenerle piedad.

\- _¿Sabes una cosa, Aioria?. Esperaba mucho más de ti, pero me estás decepcionando, ¿en verdad eres la persona que peleó contra el Rey Cronos en el Pasado y que derrotó al Falso Dios Loki? ¿O eres aquella persona que fue destrozada por Radamanthys de Wyvern junto con Milo y Mu?.-_ Preguntó Riden, mientras que estrellaba al rubio repetidas veces contra el suelo, las columnas, las cuales cayeron y contra las laderas montañosas, éstas provocaron todo un derrumbe de piedras y de ahí lo dejó estampado.

\- _"¿Qué...Qué puedo hacer contra este sujeto?. Es bastante poderoso, es invencible, no tiene ningún punto débil, no hay una "Barrera" que lo proteja, él simplemente puede atacarme con todo".-_ Pensaba Aioria en aquellos momentos, mientras que caía en una intensa Oscuridad encima de él.

* * *

 **Sitio Desconocido:** ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Acaso era como ese lugar donde había quedado atrapado tras ser atrapado por las "Raíces" de Andres Lize? ¿Así terminaba todo para él?.

\- _"¿Qué es este lugar? Esta calidez...la recuerdo.".-_ Pensaba Aioria y de ahí sintió que alguien le acariciaba su mejilla y los cabellos, dejándolo sorprendido.

\- _"Aún no es tiempo de rendirse, Aioria, tú puedes, sé que podrás vencerlo".-_ Le animó una voz familiar y cuando se materializó, allí estaba aquella chica de Asgard que tanto amaba.

\- _¡Lyfia!.-_ Exclamó el joven ante ella.

\- _Sí, tú no estás, sé que podrás derrotarlo, ningún enemigo, sea un Dios o un ser de Dimensiones tiene un punto débil. Debes hacer resurgir al León y lo podrás derrotar. Sé que puedes, cuenta conmigo.-_ Dijo la chica, quien le extendió la mano para que se levantara y de ahí, el joven la agarró.

* * *

 **Saliendo de aquel "Sitio":** Un misterioso Cosmos comenzaba a despertar en Aioria, era como un León que emergía y rugía con toda su fuerza, a todo pulmón y estaba preparado para seguir peleando.

\- _Increíble.-_ Dijo aquel ser Cósmico, al ver que estaba observando lo que tanto anhelaba.

\- La pelea aún no terminó, Riden.- Advirtió Aioria y de ahí, éste sonrió.

\- _Así será, Caballero Dorado, ¡terminemos con este desafío!.-_ Ordenó y de ahí se preparó para golpearlo.

\- _"Tú puedes, Aioria, derrótalo".-_ Le dio Lyfia su apoyo y juntos se lanzaron al asalto.

\- ¡SIENTE MI PUÑO, CABALLERO!.- Exclamó Riden.

\- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Lanzó Aioria junto con el apoyo de Lyfia desde Asgard, su ofensiva contra el rival.

Los dos poderes chocaron, Riden utilizó su Escudo para defenderse, pero aquel temblor que causó el golpe de Aioria, quedó todo el lugar sumergido en el más puro silencio, solo el viento movía el polvo y los árboles de la zona, hasta que de repente, aquella defensa que tenía el peli blanco en sus manos, se resquebrajó por el impacto del Santo de Oro y de ahí hubo una intensa explosión: El "Plasma Relámpago" del rubio lo había alcanzado y arrojó por los aires hacia atrás, estrellándose contra el piso del Templo del León.

La Batalla de la Casa de Leo había terminado, Riden Bleach había sido derrotado pero Aioria fue corriendo hacia el interior de aquella edificación para ver a su rival.

\- _Lo has hecho muy bien, Aioria. Te estaré esperando, lo prometo.-_ Juró la chica, mientras que se despedía de él y regresaba para prepararse para la próxima batalla contra los "Plagados."

El rubio corrió hacia el interior y en el Centro se encontró con el peli blanco, ahora había vuelto a su estado normal, el Escudo se había quebrado y parte de aquel traje que llevaba había recibido el impacto directo del ataque de Aioria, pero a pesar de sus heridas, éste se encontraba bien.

\- Riden.- Le llamó el rubio, tomándolo en sus brazos, tras haberse arrodillado.

\- Este...este es el verdadero poder que estaba ansiando ver de un Caballero. Aioria de Leo, te has ganado, no solo la Casa de Leo para que la cuides, sino también mis respetos, eres digno, al igual que tus Camaradas de Armas, ustedes son verdaderos Héroes que nunca bajarían los brazos, aún estando al borde de la Muerte. Esa chica...esa chica tenía confianza en ti y lo lograste, me has derrotado.- Le felicitó Riden, mientras que intentaba levantarse pero sus heridas se lo impedían.

\- Descansa, amigo, tú también has peleado muy bien y no, no voy a hacerlo, no te voy a matar, no soy un monstruo como las Unloud.- Dijo Aioria, mientras que sanaba sus heridas y lo ayudaba a ponerse.

\- _"Es verdad lo que dicen: El Caballero de Leo es alguien amable y que cree en la Justicia, ayuda al débil, al herido, es alguien de compasión. Sí, igual que ella".-_ Recordó Riden, tras pensar por unos momentos y tener unos breves flashbacks de su infancia con aquella anciana que lo había cuidado como si hubiera sido su propio hijo.-

\- ¿Tú también tuviste una vida dura?.- Preguntó el rubio.

Riden se acomodó en el suelo, mientras que el rubio le vendaba y sanaba sus heridas, éste comenzó a relatarle su historia.

\- Hay algo que debes saber: Yo no soy de este Planeta, provengo del Espacio, más bien de una Luna perteneciente a Urano, pertenezco a la raza de "Los Eternos", creado por "Los Celestiales". Ellos eran una de las razas más evolucionadas y llegaron a la Tierra cuando la Humanidad comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos. Pero con el correr del tiempo, una Guerra Civil y tras su derrota, debieron buscar refugio en la Luna de Urano. Mi madre biológica era una Eterna y le tenía un inmenso terror a la persona que era mi propio hermano: Thanos. Y se cumplió esa realidad, él la asesinó a sangre fría pero no sin antes sacarme de allí, enviándome al Espacio y llegué a la Tierra. Mi nave se estrelló en la casa de una anciana llamada Ibianne, ella acaba de perder a su esposo Roger y yo llegué allí, cambié su vida, me adoptó y me cuidó como si fuer su hijo. Viví con ella, allí tenía una personalidad traviesa, jeje, incluso un día rompí un jarrón que muy importante para ella pero no le dije nada, ella se culpó así misma, creyendo que era por la edad y eso me lastimó mucho, así que le conté la verdad y se alegró por eso.- Riden se detuvo un momento, Aioria pudo observar unas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.- Por desgracia, debido a su edad avanzada, ella enfermó tuberculosis y murió tiempo después de que cumplí los 6 años. Estaba solo, iba a terminar en un Orfanato pero temía del daño que podría hacerle a la gente que me adoptara, así que fue ahí empecé con mis viajes para descubrir la historia de mis padres biológicos.- Le contó toda su historia del Pasado, cosa que dejó sorprendido al Caballero de Leo.

Éste terminó de sanarlo e inmediatamente lo miró.

\- Es una vida triste, he vagado de aquí para allá y terminé justo aquí, pero ahora que lo veo, esas chicas no son para nada buenas, aún siendo yo un imán para las mujeres, nunca caí bajo el poder seductor de UnLola, pero volviendo al punto: Esa gente de ahí tiene planes muy oscuros, terribles. Aioria, tus amigos y tú deben detenerlas, si llegan a seguir viajando por otras Dimensiones, la Diosa del Caos obtendrá más poder y será imparable, deben frenarla aquí y ahora, mientras que a las Unloud, deben buscar a su hermana científica: UnLisa.- Dijo Riden, mientras que le daba esa información al Caballero de Leo.

\- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora?.- Preguntó el rubio.

\- Tienen una importante misión en sus manos, ésta es su Guerra Santa, no la mía. Oye, ahora que lo veo en tu rosto, tú también tienes tu historia, ¿no es así?.- Finalizó el peli blanco y de ahí miró al Caballero.

Aioria tomó un respiró y finalmente habló.

\- Mi historia arranca mucho tiempo atrás, en el Santuario de la Diosa Athena, allí, uno de los Caballeros que tú tal vez hayas visto antes, Saga de Géminis, guiado y conducido por su locura y deseos de poder, inició en el Pasado un "Golpe de Estado", en el cual asesinó al Patriarca Shion de Aries, a Arles e intentó matar a Athena, pero mi hermano mayor, Aiolos de Sagitario, le salvó la vida, aún al precio de pagar con la suya, ya que Saga envió a Shura de Capricornio para darle caza al supuesto "Traidor". Después de su muerte, sufrí la miasma, la desgracia, ya que muchos de mis ahora Camaradas me veían que yo también iba a seguir el mismo camino que Aiolos, sin embargo, con el correr del tiempo, logré eliminar esa mancha, incluso durante la Guerra Santa contra el Rey Cronos, líder de los Titanes, recuperé ese prestigio perdido. Cuando Saori Kido apareció y se mostró como la verdadera Athena, se reveló también toda la verdad sobre Saga y de ahí, tras su suicidio y arrepentimiento, las cosas se solucionaron. En sí yo morí, al igual que los demás Caballeros Dorados, durante la Guerra Santa contra Hades tras destruir el "Muro de los Lamentos", pero fuimos castigados por los Dioses del Olimpo, hasta nuestra liberación tras la muerte del Dios del Sol Apolo, terminamos en Asgard junto con aquellas personas que has visto y derrotamos al Falso Dios Loki y ahora estamos aquí, de vuelta en una nueva Guerra Santa contra una Diosa Athena Alterna.- Mencionó en su historia y de ahí ya era el momento de ceder el mando, por eso Riden se levantó del suelo y fue hasta él.

\- ¿Sabes?. Fue un gusto pelear contigo y conocer tu historia, siempre te recordaré, no como mi enemigo, sino como un amigo, sí, así será. Cuídate, ¿sí?.- Esa era su despedida, Riden no se iba a quedar allí, él solo estaba de paso y sabía que tenía aún un largo camino por recorrer.

\- Lo mismo digo, si algún día te pasas por nuestra Dimensión, ya sabes dónde buscarme para que hablemos, amigo.- Le deseó Aioria y de ahí, tras un abrazo final, Riden se despidió de él.-

\- Así será, Aioria, así será. Suerte en esta Guerra Santa y ¡por Athena!.- Juró, haciendo aquel juramento y apoyó su mano contra su pecho, haciendo hacia esa seña por la Diosa.

\- ¡Por Athena!.- Juró el rubio y de ahí, otra Casa Zodiacal más iba al bando de los buenos.

* * *

Riden Bleach se había ido, dejaba esa Dimensión para seguir con su misión, pero había alguien que no estaba contento con aquella derrota y esa persona era Raizer, el cual observó la despedida, desde los Jardines del Palacio, del peli blanco y de ahí apretó con fuerza los puños, para luego dirigirse hacia adentro.

\- _"Maldita seas, Riden, se te había dado una orden estricta de no abandonar la Casa de Leo. Te has salvado esta vez, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte".-_ Juró aquel joven con esa mirada llena de furia y decepción hacia aquel Guerrero.

* * *

Por su parte, en la Casa de Libra, Lincoln y su grupo estaban llegando hacia las escaleras de aquel Templo, pero en aquellos momentos, Kazuya los detuvo.

\- Ustedes sigan.- Pidió el joven de cabellos negros y de ahí pudo sentir el Cosmos de aquella UnLoud que le había quitado la vida a su amigo y aliado, Dino Laguzi.

\- Lincoln, continúa con los demás hacia la Casa de Escorpio. Yo me quedará aquí y ayudaré a Kazuya a pelear.- Dijo Dohko.

\- No están solos, yo también ayudaré.- Se unió Luna, quien también tenía un asunto pendiente con aquella Unloud.

\- ¡Luna!.- Gritó el chico, temiendo por su seguridad, no quería que ella también cayera en el mismo camino que Bobby y Alexander.

\- No te preocupes, hermanito, te prometo que seguiremos estando juntos tú, yo y las chicas contigo en tu Harem. Lo prometemos.- Hizo Luna su promesa, mientras que le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

\- ¡Kazuya!.- Escucharon ellos la voz de Rin, la cual fue con él y se le lanzó a sus brazos.- ¡Yo también pelearé, esa maldita no solo es la responsable de la muerte de Dino, sino también la de mi familia!.- Exclamó ella y era la última integrante en unirse.

Pronto, los que se quedaron allí para prepararse para la Batalla de la Casa de Libra eran Kazuya, Dohko, Luna y Rin, mientras que el resto continuaba su camino hacia la Casa de Escorpio, ahora se estaban por venir y por vivir momentos muy complicados en esta Guerra Santa contra las Unloud.

Un nuevo combate estaba por estallar y con ello, venía también la revelación de un secreto que estaba en el Presente.

* * *

 **Ufff, hasta aquí: Bueno, Aioria ha ganado la Casa de Leo, pero aún quedan Libra, Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis, sumado a que también veremos en el capítulo que viene, la pelea de los "Herederos", los Generales Marinos y Clyde Murciélago contra UnHaiku y UnClyde, al igual que en el Templo del Escorpión Celestial, donde lucharán Kazumi, Tenma, Lynn y Milo contra UnLynn.**

 **Les anuncio que esta historia ya ha pasado la mitad y ahora vayan preparándose, porque hacia fin de año, tal vez para Año Nuevo, la vaya terminando :3.**

 **Saludos para todos los seguidores, en especial para Coven, El Legendario (este capítulo es un homenaje para vos, Camarada), FreedomGundam96 y PoLucy :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Miércoles de mi parte.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32:** **Algunos se preguntarán en dónde está UnTabby, ella tendría que haber aparecido aquí, eso es lo que me preguntarán, bueno, al principio pensaba en no poner a este personaje junto con UnChunk porque no quería extenderme tanto, pero me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error, así que hoy los van a ver en un cierto lugar muy importante.**

 **Otra cosa, gracias a FreedomGundam96 por la idea que me pasaste sobre la Armadura Meteor y el cambio que habrá hoy, te lo agradezco muchísimo, amigo :D.**

* * *

A los pies de la Casa de Virgo, allí se encontraban Clyde Murciélago, los "Herederos" y los Generales Marinos Brady, Mavis y Skips, éstos habían sido emboscados por el enemigo, un batallón de "Plagados" les había cercado el paso hacia la siguiente zona, el Templo de la Balanza Celestial, donde allí aguardaban Lincoln y los demás, sitio donde también estaba UnLuna de Pegaso Negro, la cual estaba decidida con matar a Kazuya de Neowing por ser el líder de la "Resistencia" contra las Unloud, sin embargo, aquel grupo estaba entre la espada y la pared, sumado a que todavía faltaban los otros Tres Jueces del Infierno, Rick, Morty y Summer, quienes estaban en la Casa de Tauro, enfrentándose contra UnPolly de la Flecha y Mu regresaba con su Maestro Shion hacia la Casa de Aries para defender el sitio, enviado por órdenes de Dohko, más tarde llegarían todos hacia el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos.

\- Oye, Dipper.- Le llamó Mabel a su hermano gemelo, viendo que estaban cercados por los enemigos.

\- ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer ahora?.- Preguntó Star al chico Pines, el cual trataba de pensar en una buena estrategia.

En aquellos momentos, UnHaiku de Centauro les bloqueó el camino, no les iba a dejar escapar y con ello estaba UnClyde, ambos no les dejarían cruzar hacia el Templo de la Virgen, además de que podían sentir que en aquella Casa Zodiacal había caído la tragedia.

\- _"El Cosmos...El Cosmos de Alexander..."._ ¡¿Alexander ha muerto?! ¡¿El Espectro de Mefistófeles y Dios del Tiempo ha muerto?!.- Preguntó el mejor amigo de Lincoln, llevándose las manos a la cara, sintiendo la bronca por no haber podido estar allí, pero los dos rivales fue un motivo de risa y burla.

\- Una escoria menos, ya con dos Espectros menos, ahora no tendrá por qué preocuparse UnLucy y...- Dijo UnHaiku, sin embargo, ella no estaba enterada, hasta esos momentos, de la muerte de la chica UnLoud a manos de Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer.- El Cosmos de ella, de UnLucy ha muerto también, ¡No puede ser!.- Gritó al final, pero su compañero de armas la detuvo.

\- Después matarás a ese Caballero Dorado, ahora tenemos que encargarnos de estas ratas.- Le dijo UnClyde de Cerberus y en esos momentos mostró unas potentes cadenas negras, las cuales llamaron la atención de todos.

\- ¡¿Ratas?!.-Preguntó Peridot con furia, pero Ronaldo la detuvo.-

\- Así es, ratas, ustedes no son más que un estorbo para la Diosa del Caos, por eso la Señorita Tomoe nos encargó que los destruyéramos ahora mismo. Por eso, ¡Acaban con ellos, Plagados!.- Sentenció el moreno musculoso y de ahí los rivales se lanzaron hacia ellos.

\- ¡De eso no!.- Advirtió Brady y fue a encarar al primero de los enemigos.

\- ¡Toma esto, niño!.- Gritó el atacante, pero cuando estaba darle un golpe y acabarlo, algo comenzó a resonar y el chico de Caballo Marino se elevó en los Cielos.

\- Se los advertí, ahora, paguen las consecuencias: ¡"VIENTOS HURACANADOS"!.- Lanzó aquella potente ofensiva, la cual parecía llevarse a varios "Plagados", algunos que fueron tomados por sorpresa se estrellaron contra las paredes y cayeron muertos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Témpanos, tendrían que haber caídos todos ellos!.- Exclamó el General Skips de Crisaor sorprendido.

\- Jajajaja, algunos de estos "Plagados" no eran más que basura, los más fuertes pueden soportar cualquier ataque, es una lástima que ese viento solo haya sido una pequeña ráfaga.- Se burló UnHaiku de ellos, mientras que Brady volvía a pisar tierra firme.

\- _"Esta gente está loca, enferma de la cabeza, tratan incluso a sus propios Soldados como basura, ni el Señor Poseidon permitiría un trato a sus fuerzas. Ellos no conocen la lealtad".-_ Pensó el rubio de lentes.

\- Ahora veo que esa fue su jugada, entonces se viene la mía.- Avisó UnClyde listo para dar su golpe demoledor pero en aquellos momentos, Clyde le frenó el paso.

No iba a permitir que los lastimaran.

\- Muévete, Murciélago, no voy a pelear contigo, aún.- Advirtió el rival, mientras que mostraba amenazante las puntas de acero de sus cadenas.

\- No te voy a permitir que los lastimes, si quieres pelear, entonces que sea contra mí.- Lo desafió el moreno, pero en ese momento, UnClyde lo empujó con fuerza contar el suelo.

Clyde observó que había recibido un golpe en su rostro y un corte provocado en su labio, sintiendo la sangre cálida, se pasó su mano y cerró los ojos: Recordó los momentos en que había sido un mal amigo con Lincoln, en donde más lo necesitaba, él había salido corriendo como un cobarde. Su mente hacia el día en que tenían ese proyecto escolar de reducir el consumo de electricidad en sus hogares y él había mostrado todo el éxito, mientras que su amigo, su hermano del alma, a quien debería haberle dado una mano, lo único que hizo fue preocuparse por aquel estúpido juego en Internet que tenían para el fin de semana, dejándolo a merced de sus hermanas, las cuales lo habían descubierto y lo detestaron por un tiempo. Lo mismo pasó cuando salió huyendo el día en que subió ese estúpido vídeo en Internet para obtener un logro en la vitrina de la familia. Y peor fue cuando se trató del incidente de la mala suerte, aún recordaba le mirada llena de odio de Abel de Géminis, el cual lo había arrojado a la "Otra Dimensión".

Se sentía culpable, era un Espectro pero no podía sentir ese poder, esa fuerza, igual que había sido su Antecesor, Wimber, el cual había combatido en la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII y que fue enviado por Pandora para acabar con Tenma de Pegaso y murió junto con su compañero Cube a manos de Rasgardo/Aldebaran de Tauro.

En aquellos momentos, UnClyde se acercó hacia él, mostrando las "Cadenas" suyas, listo para darle el golpe final, Clyde tampoco pensaba en darse por vencido, pero el miedo le dominaba, aquella contra-parte suya daba miedo, era un monstruo, parecía haber salido de una película de terror y que ahora él debía enfrentar.

\- ¿Sabes?. Creo que tomaré en cuenta tu pedido de pelear contra ti, ¿por qué?. No lo hago por clemencia ni nada, solo por diversión. Créeme, me llama la atención que un estúpido como tú, débil, delgado, que tiene sueños de tener a la mujer que ama se harán realidad, pero ¿sabes una cosa?. Aquí me resultó, UnLori me quiere, me ama, no sabes lo genial que es tenerla, es muy feroz pero me agrada, tú, ¿acaso lograste algo?. No.- Se burló UnClyde de él, pisando su mano con fuerza, haciendo que gritara.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó el moreno adolorido.

\- Dime, ¿por qué te escogieron a ti para ser un Espectro de Hades?. No tienes agallas, no tienes fuerza suficiente, lloras muchas veces seguidas, tus padres también son débiles y lo único que veo es a un supuesto oponente que no puede ni soporta el peso de mis pies sobre su mano y que grita por su mami, ¿quieres a tu mami de regreso, Clyde?.- Siguió burlándose cada vez más, mientras que veía a los "Herederos" y a los Generales Marinos combatir contra los "Plagados".

\- Termina ya con él, estos inútiles me están aburriendo.- Ordenó UnHaiku.

\- ¡Un segundo, ¿quieres?!. Aún no termino con él, quiero dejarle un mensaje importante, antes de mandarlo al Infierno.- Gritó el moreno musculoso hacia la gótica, la cual simplemente se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos y observando la pelea.

Para la gótica, tener que soportar a ese prototipo de "musculoso matón", el cual humillaba al pobre chico de Murciélago, le causaba aburrimiento, quería demostrar sus poderes en el combate contra los "Herederos" y los Generales Marinos, sin embargo, no podía dejar solo a su compañero, eran órdenes de UnLori, de lo contrario, alguien tendría que pagar las consecuencias por los errores.

Clyde hacía lo posible para calmar su dolor e intentar visualizar la calma que deseaba tener: Se veía así mismo con Haiku, ella estaba recostada contra su pecho y él le narraba una poesía que le había escrito para ella, también tenía otras imágenes de que estaba casándose con ella y hasta esperaban un hijo, sin embargo, de nuevo volvía UnClyde con los pisotones contra su cuerpo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó de nuevo el moreno.

\- Ya me lo temía, no eres un digno rival para mí, eso es todo, ¡acabaré con tu dolor rápidamente!.- Juró el rival, mientras que alzaba su "Cadena de Cerbero".- ¿Sabes? Hubiera preferido que esto sea más divertido, pero me equivoqué, solo eres un ratón asustado.- Lo calificó el enemigo a Clyde, el cual no podía moverse.

\- _Oye, pequeño, ¿por qué te dejas humillar por esa escoria?.-_ Preguntó una voz y allí estaba esa persona que anteriormente portaba su Armadura.

\- ¡Wimber!.- Gritó el chico al ver a ese Espectro tan parecido a los Vampiros.

\- No piernas las esperanzas, niño, sé que puedas, demuestra quién manda.- Le animó, ahora más materializado para luego desaparecer ante sus ojos.

\- ¡Muy bien, terminaré con tu dolor de una buena vez! ¡"CADENA DE CERBERO"!.- Lanzó UnClyde su ofensiva con aquella arma, la cual iba en dirección hacia Clyde, pero de golpe, el joven se levantó y una nube de Murciélagos aparecieron, cubriendo al joven como una muralla, como una barrera.

Por un momento, UnClyde pensó que le había dado, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, de aquel "huracán" de criaturas, éstas protegieron, aún con sus vidas, al joven moreno, el cual emergió y de ahí fue a aparar hacia uno de los árboles, colgado de cabeza.

\- Jajajaja, ¿sabes?, creo que hoy a tener un buen almuerzo de sangre por parte de ti. Me han dicho que puedes ir por los muros como las arañas, ¡haber si puede con todo! ¡ATAQUEN, MIS MURCIÉLAGOS!.- Ordenó Clyde hacia sus "Sirvientes", los cuales fueron en dirección y en picada hacia UnClyde, el cual tuvo que evadir a toda prisa.

\- ¡Termina con los "Herederos, UnHaiku, te lo ordeno!.- Exclamó el chico, encargándole esa misión a la gótica.

Aquel Ejército de criaturas de la noche se dirigieron hacia UnClyde, el cual logró perderlos de vista, dirigiéndose hacia las paredes y comenzaba a treparlas, a moverse sobre ellas y estaba listo para atacarlo.

\- _"Está distraído, je, iluso, ¿crees que podrás conmigo?. ¡Estás equivocado!".-_ Pensó, mientras que acechaba al Espectro de Murciélago, el cual estaba dado vuelta.- ¡"BOLAS DE ACERO DEL INFIERNO"!.- Gritó el rival, lanzándose con sus Cadenas, listo para atrapar y matar al joven, pero en aquel momento, sintió que algo le estaba causando una gran pesadez, un intenso sueño.- ¿Qué...Qué...Qué me pasa? Mi...mi cuerpo...¡¿Qué me has hecho?!.- Preguntó UnClyde, mientras que iba cayendo bajo un profundo sueño.

\- Jajaja, mis Murciélagos hicieron su trabajo, creíste que los habías perdido pero fue todo lo contrario, ellos están por todas partes, ¿acaso no ves que hasta tus "Plagados de Élite" cayeron dormidos?. ¿Sabes cómo se esto? ¡"SONAR DE PESADILLA"!.- Exclamó, mostrando su ofensiva y de ahí avanzó hacia su presa, la cual estaba aún consciente.- ¿Sabes?. Te equivocaste conmigo y por cierto: Tu UnLori está muerta. Lori de Wyvern y Saga de Géminis la derrotaron en el Templo de los Gemelos, ahora te reunirás con ella, ¡pero en el Otro Mundo!.- Respondió y de ahí preparó sus garras, con las cuales atravesó el pecho del Caballero de Plata, UnClyde de Cerbero, matándolo en el acto, para luego probar su sangre, la cual le repugnó.- Tal y como pensaba, eres simple basura, UnClyde y siempre lo serás.- Sentenció el chico y el cuerpo sin vida de su rival cayó al suelo, muerto.

La muerte de UnClyde no parecía cambiar mucho el panorama, UnHaiku comenzó a aplaudirle, a felicitarlo por lo que había hecho.

\- Tengo que mostrar mis respetos, has matado a ese pesado, pero la verdad no me consideres que los dejaré pasar, ninguno de ustedes va a llegar a la Casa de Virgo, así que ¡MUERAN: "REMOLINO DE FUEGO"!.- Exclamó al final UnHaiku, tras mostrar sus respetos y lanzó una potente ofensiva, un gigantesco tornado de fuego envolvió a todos ellos, incluso a Clyde, los cuales terminaron cayendo al suelo por la fuerza que tenía aquel ataque.

Los "Herederos" habían caído junto con los Generales Marinos y Clyde al suelo, la rival llevaba un gran poder dentro de ella y eso era lo más aterrador, ¿qué podían hacer en aquellos momentos?.

\- Skips, Mavis, Brady.- Les llamó Dipper.

\- ¿Qué sucede, amigo?.- Preguntó el rubio de lentes.

\- Los tres salgan de aquí, llévense a Clyde con ustedes, tienen que llegar con los demás, nosotros los seguiremos.- Pidió el joven castaño a los tres personajes, los cuales se le quedaron mirando.

\- ¿Qué plan tienes en mente?.- Preguntó Mavis al respecto.

\- No lo sé, esta vez estamos atrapados pero algo ocurrirá, ahora solo háganme caso y partan hacia la Casa de Virgo de inmediato.- Les volvió a ordenar el hermano gemelo de Mabel y de ahí llevó sus manos hacia el centro de su Armadura, al pecho, donde estaba resguardado Bill Cypher.

\- Dipper, ¿acaso vamos a...?.- Preguntó Mabel emocionada con lo que tenía en mente su hermano.

Pero él veía que esta era la única opción, la habían utilizado en las Guerras Santa contra Lucifer y contra Andreas Lize, ahora la volverían a emplear contra UnHaiku.

\- Solo hay una manera de terminar con ella, si seguimos estancados aquí, nunca llegaremos, los chicos ya deben de haber llegado a la Casa de Libra.- Teorizó Peridot al respecto y estaba en lo cierto.

\- Y aún quedan Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis.- Señaló Star el camino que faltaba por avanzar.

En medio de las charlas, UnHaiku se estaba impacientando, quería acabar con todos ellos de una buena vez y así tendría el camino libre para ir tras Lincoln y los demás.

\- Clyde.- Le llamó la chica, bajo un intento de seducirlo.

\- No lo hagas, amigo.- Pidió Marco, deteniendo al moreno.

\- Si lo haces, ella te liquidará, no es tu Haiku verdadero, es solo un monstruo.- Señaló Wendy al chico y éste asintió.

\- ¿Acaso no me harás caso a mí, Clyde? Tú eres mi Pastelillo y te amo muchísimo, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?. Te prometo que todo estará bien.- Juró la chica gótica, la cual intentaba engañarlo para pasarlo a sus filas, pero él no era un estúpido.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, UnHaiku?. Mi chica, Mi Haiku es la persona más amable y dulce, a pesar de ser gótica, no me importa, yo la amo, pero tú no eres como ella, solo eres basura, una copia que debieron abortar al respecto, así que no seré yo quien te liquide, porque ya maté al presumido de UnClyde, ahora será decisión de mis amigos quienes pondrán fin a tu vida.- Advirtió el chico, quien se dio la vuelta y eso hizo enojar a la peli negra.

\- ¡¿Adónde vas, cobarde?! ¡Eres un maricón, una puta llorona!.- Le insultó UnHaiku.

\- Con mis amigos y con mi "Hermano", con Lincoln, el Señor Hades me necesita.- Respondió el muchacho y se dirigió hacia los "Herederos".- Denle su merecido. Dijo el moreno y partió junto con Skips, Brady y Mavis hacia la Casa de Libra.

\- ¡No te permitiré que escapes!.- Exclamó la rival, mientras que iba tras él, pero de golpe, el grupo de los "Herederos" la rodeó, formando todo un círculo a su alrededor.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que esa chica no pudiera huir, hacía todos sus intentos con derribar la "barrera" que se había levantado pero era inútil, era como todo un campo de invisibilidad instaurado por aquellas personas, impidiendo su huida hacia Clyde.

\- Gracias, chicos.- Agradeció Clyde.- UnHaiku, vuelve a ser la persona que eres en mi Dimensión.- Pidió el joven moreno.

\- Tenemos que seguir, amigo, vamos.- Pidió Mavis.

\- Sí, ¡andando, para la Casa de Virgo!.- Ordenó el chico de lentes y partieron inmediatamente hacia aquel sitio.

Mientras que Clyde escapaba, UnHaiku iba a utilizar su poder una vez más para liquidar a los "Herederos" y así destruir al Espectro del Murciélago, sin embargo, una intensa energía comenzaba a elevarse por los alrededores.

(OST 1 de Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold)

\- ¡Es la hora!.- Exclamó Dipper.- ¡Estalla!.

\- ¡Resurge!.- Gritó Mabel.

\- ¡Explota!.- Gritó Peridot.

\- ¡Retumba!.- Gritó Ronaldo.

\- ¡Ruge!.- Gritó Wendy.

\- ¡Tiembla!.- Gritó Pacífica.

\- ¡Hierve!.- Gritaron Steven y Connie.

\- ¡Asciende!.- Gritaron Star y Marco.

\- ¡COSMOS!.- Gritaron todos ellos a la vez y de ahí brilló una intensa luz blanca-plateada cubrió a los "Herederos", mientras que un intenso vendaval se levantaba en la zona, arrojando a UnHaiku al suelo.

* * *

Por todo el Santuario comenzaba a verse aquella demostración de poder, una enorme fuerza que crecía y cubría vastas extensiones, revelando el Cosmos de los "Herederos" en combate, algo que nunca había vuelto a pasar desde las batallas contra Lucifer y Andreas Lize/Loki, aquella figura mitológica Vikinga volvía a emerger nuevamente para luchar contra el enemigo.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!.- Se preguntó UnLuna, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Este.

\- El poder de los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard.- Señaló Sigurd a su chica, mientras que desde las sombras de la Casa de Libra, dos personas más observaban también aquel espectáculo.

* * *

\- ¡ELÉVATE HASTA EL INFINITO, COSMOS! ¡SEÑORITA HILDA DE POLARIS, SEÑORITA LYFIA, ODÍN, ILUMINEN NUESTRO CAMINO!.- Exclamaron los "Herederos" juntos y con el apoyo de Bill Cypher, fusionaron todo su poder en uno solo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Sea lo que sea, no se los voy a permitir!.- Advirtió UnHaiku.- ¡"REMOLINO DE FUEGO"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos, sin embargo, su ataque repelido.- _"No puede ser, ¿por qué?. Es como si hubiera una inmensa barrera de Cosmos que rodeara a lo que se está formando, pero qué es".-_ Se preguntaba ella y tenía en su mente los recuerdos de cuando UnLucy la había convertido en parte de las UnLoud, ahora ella tenía miedo.-

Desde las columnas de humo emergió una bella mujer de largos cabellos rubios, del mismo color que el de la Diosa Artemisa de la Luna, ojos esmeralda, llevaba un vestido blanco y extenso junto con una Armadura Plateada, el clásico Casco con Alas Blancas y por último la Lanza y el Escudo.

\- ¿Quién...Quién eres?.- Preguntó sorprendida, pero aún así controló sus emociones.

\- ¡Soy Brunilda de Valquiria, la Fusión de los "Herederos"!.- Exclamó aquella mujer, mientras que UnHaiku se reía.

\- ¡Jajajajaa, no eres más que una simple Humana, una escoria, pero tranquila, que yo te enviaré al Infierno!.- Exclamó ella y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva nuevamente.

\- Ingenua, ¿acaso no lo sabes?: ¡Ya has usado tu ataque dos veces y su efecto no sirve contra los Caballeros!.- Le advirtió la rubia y de ahí se preparó para contra-atacar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es pura mierda lo tuyo! ¡"REMOLINO DE FUEGO"!.- Volvió la rival a lanzar su ofensiva, pero en aquellos momentos, Brunilda esquivó el golpe, para luego extender su Lanza y Escudo en alto.

\- ¡¿Acaso no nos escuchaste?! ¡Ahora sufre las consecuencias!.- Sentenció la Fusión.- ¡"CABALGATA DE LAS VALQUIRIAS"!.- Contra-atacó la chica, lanzando un potente ataque tan parecido a la "Exclamación de Athena" y con el cual provocó un intenso temblor por todo el Santuario y que se dirigía hacia UnHaiku, la cual no podía moverse.

\- _"Vuelve a ser la Haiku que conozco y es mi novia en la Dimensión de donde venimos".-_ Recordó ella las palabras de Clyde y de ahí llegó el golpe definitivo.

* * *

Estando ya a las puertas de la Casa de Virgo, Clyde dirigió su mirada hacia el Sur, donde estaba produciéndose el encuentro final, una intensa explosión y de ahí todo se sumió en el más puro de los silencios. ¿Qué había pasado allí? ¿Había terminado la pelea?.

\- Clyde, hay que seguir, vamos, amigo.- Le dijo Brady, animándole a seguir.

\- Sí, sigamos.- Respondió el muchacho y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse con ellos hacia la Casa de Libra.- _"Vuelve a ser la Haiku que conozco, por favor".-_ Pidió y de ahí sintió un Cosmos de despedida.

¿De quién sería?.

* * *

La Santo de Plata, UnHaiku de Centauro había sido derrotada, su pecho fue atravesado por el potente ataque de Brunilda de Valquiria, había sido advertida de que su segundo no tendría efecto sobre ellos y estaban en lo cierto, ¿por qué no había hecho caso al respecto? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Estaba molesta por la muerte de UnClyde?. No, eso no tenía que ver, solo era un presumido, alguien que se había equivocado, había jugado a ser un Dios, un Héroe invencible y lo había derrotado un chico de otra Dimensión, neutralizándolo y ahora quedaba ella, la cual cayó a tierra y miró su herida, la cual sangraba y empapaba el suelo con aquel líquido negro.

\- Maldita sea...vencida por una Fusión, ¿qué mierda pasó? ¿Cómo...cómo es posible que perdiera contra ustedes?. En verdad...en verdad...no hace falta responder a mi pregunta: Vi su determinación, ese amor por la Justicia, su lealtad y amistad que los une para seguir esta Guerra Santa...ojala que la Haiku de su Dimensión sea...sea distinta a mí, que nunca caiga bajo esta "maldición" que me convirtió en un monstruo...en un maldito monstruo que arruinó mi vida...Lo siento, lo siento tanto...Por favor...acaben con esto...terminen con las Unloud antes que sea demasiado tarde...por favor.- Pidió la chica como último deseo y de ahí se acercó Brunilda, tomándola en sus brazos, mientras que la rival se aferraba a las manos de la Fusión, sintiendo que era purificada por una energía que venía de Otra Dimensión.

\- _"Athena".-_ Pensó ella, mientras que las lágrimas de ella caían sobre el rostro de la chica, eliminando aquella maldad que tenía encima, volviendo a la joven a la normalidad, muriendo en paz y disculpándose por sus Pecados cometidos.

Pronto, la fusión se separó y volvieron los "Herederos" a tierra firme.

\- Debemos seguir, chicos. Ella ya ha sido sanada.- Pidió Dipper a sus amigos.

\- Es cierto, además extraño a Mi Dragoncito Marino.- Dijo Mabel, quien no estar alejada de Kanon.

\- ¡En marcha, rápido, hacia la Casa de Libra!.- Ordenó Wendy y de ahí dejaron en un pequeño jardín de flores, cerca de los desfiladeros, el cuerpo de UnHaiku de Centauro, para luego partir hacia la siguiente zona.

Ahora se venía un momento sumamente importante allí, sin embargo, las noticias también estaban ocurriendo en la Dimensión de donde venían los grupos presentes.

* * *

En la Mansión Kido, Saori se encontraba con Yoshino Hino, mientras que estaban a la espera con el regreso de los Caballeros y los Aliados hacia la Dimensión UnLoud, la chica de cabellos negros estaba bastante pensativa, sintiendo que debía decir algo pero temía a lo que pudiera pasar.

\- ¿Yoshino?.- Preguntó Saori a la niña, la cual se dio la vuelta.

\- Señorita Saori, ¿cree que sus Caballeros y sus Aliados puedan derrotar a mi hermana?.- Preguntó la chica.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Dijiste hermana?.- Quiso saber la peli lila, sorprendida y la castaña asintió con la cabeza.-

\- Así es: Yo soy la verdadera Athena de aquella Dimensión, de la de las Unloud, soy la verdadera Diosa y mis padres adoptivos son Aldebaran de Tauro y Shaina de Ofiuco.- Respondió la chica, revelando su Pasado y el Futuro de aquella Dimensión: Ella era la Diosa Athena y su hermana gemela, con la cual llevaban la misma sangre en sus venas, eran enemigas.

* * *

 **Ufff, tardé pero aquí está. Para los que tengan dudas al respecto, en el manga de "Saint Seiya: Episodio G: Asesinos"; Yoshino Hino es la hija adoptiva de Shaina y Aldebaran, sumado a que es la verdadera Diosa Athena y su hermana la quiere matar, por desgracia, aún no está terminado el manga, ya que arrancó hace pocos años. Hay que darle tiempo al Maestro Masami Kurumada, lo mismo con Next Dimension.**

 **Por otro lado, ¿qué les pareció la pelea?. No quería extenderme tanto, sumado que ahora se vienen las Batallas de las Casas de Libra y Escorpio, veremos a UnChunk y a UnTabby, aunque tal vez no les ponga Armadura, ya los vi combatir en la historia de El Legendario y eran bastante complicados de vencer, así que veré si les agrego eso o no.**

 **Otra cosa y es la última: La parte de Brunilda es una creación mía, jejeje, pensé que sería genial toda una fusión de Cosmos, magia de Bill Cypher (si quieren saber desde cuándo está él del lado de los "Herederos", vean mi fic más anterior: Saint Simpsons: Saga de Poseidon, allí verán los orígenes) y la fusión de las Gemas, además de que este personaje mitológico es uno de los que más me llamó la atención y otra cosa, la muerte de UnHaiku me basé en el anime de Saint Seiya, cuando Babel de Centauro muere en los brazos de Athena, es el "Caballero que muere bendecido por una Diosa", él también se disculpa, antes de morir, por sus Pecados, al igual que Saga de Géminis más tarde.**

 **Por cierto: ¿Qué pasará en Libra y Escorpio? ¿Qué pasó con UnLana? Jejeje, solo les diré que en el capítulo que viene, regresará una de las UnLoud de la Muerte, pero no les diré quién :3. Eso será para el Viernes que viene o para el fin de semana.**

 **Cuídense, saludos y agradecimientos para Sam The Stormbringer, FreedomGundam96 (en el capítulo que viene pondré en escena la idea que me has mandado), PoLucy, Coven (Mmmm, no sé, ya la historia va por la mitad y poner a Constantine me parece que lo dejaré para otro proyecto, pero te doy las gracias, amigo), Guest, lady-saintiasailor y a todos los demás.**

 **Buen comienzo de Martes para todos ustedes.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33:** Desde las puertas de la Casa de Libra, allí aguardaba UnLuna de Pegaso Negro, la cual estaba escoltada por Sigurd, uno de los "Gladiadores" que servían a la Diosa Tomoe. En el ambiente podía respirarse un aire de tensión, de próxima batalla, los Cielos se estaban nublando y a lo lejos se oían los truenos que caían sobre las montañas, provocando derrumbes de roca. La lluvia estaba por llegar, la Batalla de la Casa de Libra iba a empezar a en cualquier momento, mientras que ella había sentido la presencia de Kazuya de Neowing acercándose con los demás, lo que le importaba a ella era matar al líder de la "Resistencia" y así tomaría su cabeza para llevársela ante Tomoe, sin embargo, Raizer la mantenía bien vigilada, no se llevaba para nada bien con aquellas Unloud y tras la derrota de Riden en la Casa de Leo, las cosas habían empeorado bastante, sumado a las muertes de UnClyde y UnHaiku en su pelea contra los "Herederos".

\- Es increíble que ella prefiera estar más con ese hijo de puta de Sigurd que conmigo.- Dijo UnChunk, el cual fue, en el Pasado, el "perro" de UnLuna, su esclavo, su Sirviente pero ahora, con su acercamiento hacia el Nórdico, él había quedado atrás, siendo tratado como basura. Observaba todo desde el interior de la Casa de Libra, donde montaba guardia con otra chica, una amiga de la rockera UnLoud, la cual estaba con su guitarra en sus manos, intentando componer algo de música.

\- ¿Estás celoso?.- Preguntó UnTabby al sujeto, el cual la miró con furia.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?!. Celoso no estoy, solo furioso.- Respondió UnChunk, mientras que le dirigía una mirada de furia.

\- Tú sabes bien que a UnLuna le gusta esa clase de sujetos rudos y valientes como Sigurd, tú solo eres una bola de sebo y grasa que no hacía nada más que seguirla.- Se burló UnTabby, pero desde su interior sabía bien el origen del sujeto gordo.

\- No me intentes poner a prueba, mocosa o de lo contrario sabrás muy bien lo que te depara.- Le advirtió el hombre, poniendo su amenaza de castigarla con una paliza brutal, cosa que llevó a la rockera a seguir con su "tarea", con su diversión que era la guitarra.

* * *

Allí se veía el Templo de la Balanza Celestial en el Horizonte, la siguiente, la próxima a cruzar por allí, sin embargo, Kazuya sentía la presencia enemiga, por lo cual se detuvo en su marcha hacia aquel sitio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Lincoln y el joven apuntó hacia las escaleras, allí estaba UnLuna de Pegaso junto con Sigurd, quienes montaban guardia y los estaban esperando.

Kazuya no dijo nada, el resto de los acompañantes se detuvo y miraron hacia las escaleras, allí estaban los dos rivales, por el momento, quienes les bloqueaban el paso. UnLuna miró a Lincoln y mostró esa tétrica sonrisa de placer, de tenerlo en sus garras para poder gozar de él, pero cuando vio que Kazuya y Rin protegían, al igual que el resto de las hermanas, al Emperador, ella se puso seria y furiosa, mostrando esos colmillos y la ira que irradiaba por su ser, ya que tenía cara a cara al líder de la "Resistencia" y amigo de Dino Laguzi. En aquellos momentos, pasó su mano por el ojo derecho, el cual había sido reconstruido por UnLisa, sin embargo, sentía esas ganas de matarlo al rival por el daño que su amigo le había hecho a ella anteriormente.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Después de la muerte de Dino, quien se había sacrificado para poder proteger a Kazuya y a Kazumi de los "Plagados" y de la UnLoud, la peli castaña regresó al Palacio de Tomoe, ubicado en Royal Woods. Tenía su mano tapando la herida producida por la filosa espada del chico que había aniquilado y que ahora le dejó esa marca, una "parte" del joven estaba en ella y nunca se iría, iba a ser su maldición, su marca.

Justo en aquellos momentos, en la Casa de Acuario, allí yacía UnLisa, quien estaba ocupada con su máquina de dimensiones, no pensaba darle ayuda a nadie, salvo a sus experimentos, pero en aquellos momentos, sintió la presencia de su hermana mayor, la cual llegó hasta allí, empapando las escaleras con las gotas de su sangre negra.

\- Vaya, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó, hermana?.- Preguntó UnLisa, sin darle importancia a lo que había ocurrido y continuaba con su trabajo.

\- Tú qué crees...necesito tu ayuda, mi ojo...mi maldito ojo, ese hijo de puta de Laguzi perforó mi ojo con una espada antes de que lo matara.- Le dijo la chica, sintiéndose furiosa por no haber sido más precavida.

\- Ok, ok, déjame ver.- Pidió la científica UnLoud y observó el impacto causado por la espada de Dino contra UnLuna.- Mmm, voy a tener que hacerte uno nuevo, te salvaste por un Milagro de morir.- Le dijo ella.

¿Un Milagro? ¿Acaso Dino no la iba a matar de verdad? ¿Qué plan había tenido en mente el mejor aliado de Kazuya de Neowing?. Eso la mantuvo bastante desconcentrada por un tiempo a la UnLoud hasta el día en que recibió un nuevo ojo por parte de UnLisa y de ahí también con la Armadura de Pegaso Negro, entregada por la Diosa Tomoe.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora estaban cara a cara, UnLoud y Santo de Neowing, primero ella iba a matarlo y luego iría a por Lincoln, no podía permitir que él escapara, así que tomó posiciones de batalla, invadida por la furia y el deseo de tener a su hermano en sus brazos y de matar al Caballero de Neowing, ella estaba lista para atacar, sin embargo, Sigurd le detuvo la marcha.

\- Así que fin vienes, las ratas por fin salen de su apestoso escondite. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Yukiko, Kazuya?, jeje.- Preguntó con burla y saña, ya que ella era la responsable de la muerte de la hermana de los chicos.

Kazuya apretó con furia los dientes, mientras que en ese momento sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, se volteó y para su sorpresa, se encontró con Rin, la cual iba a tomar una decisión muy importante para aquel viaje.

\- Yo pelearé junto a ti contra ellos.- Dijo la pelirroja, uniéndose a la lucha.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Rin, tú no tienes Armadura, te va a matar, por favor, debes seguir, no quiero perderte!.- Pidió el chico, quien puso sus manos sobre el rostro de su novia, ella sabía bien que podía correr los riesgos, sin embargo, no pensaba dejarlo solo por ningún momento.

\- Ellas mataron a mis padres, me dejaron sola, causaron la muerte de Yukiko y de Dino, no permitiré que sus muertes hayan sido en vano. ¡Pelearé contra UnLuna!.- Juró Rin, mientras que contradecía la orden de su novio y éste, preocupado, tuvo que aceptar que se quedara a pelear.

\- No permitiré que te lastimen, lo prometo.- Juró el joven en protegerla del peligro que representaba aquel enfrentamiento.

\- Cuenta conmigo.- Se unió también Luna de la Esfinge.

\- ¡Luna!.- Gritó Lincoln, al ver que la castaña que formaba parte de su Harem también iba a quedarse a pelear.

\- Esa copia mía se cree que es gracioso lo que ha hecho, ahora es tiempo de pelear, hermanito.- Dijo ella con seriedad y tomando su guitarra, se preparó también para la pelea, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en los labios al Emperador.- Estaré bien, como dijimos: Nos veremos todos en el Palacio de la Diosa Tomoe.- Recordó ella aquel encuentro.

\- Cuenten conmigo también para esta batalla. La Casa de Libra jamás será el territorio de un enemigo que solo busca matar por placer.- Advirtió Dohko hacia UnLuna, mientras que se unía también al combate.

Kazuya, Rin, Luna y Dohko iban a enfrentarse contra aquellos rivales, ahora era el momento de escapar de allí, de seguir adelante, ya que la siguiente parada era la Casa de Escorpio, el Templo del Escorpión Celestial y el nuevo que debían conquistar al respecto.

\- ¡Luna!.- Le llamó Lincoln a su hermana, mientras que estaban por llegar a las puertas de la Casa de Libra.

\- ¿Sí, hermanito?.- Preguntó ella.

\- Te estaré esperando junto con las demás. No mueras, por favor. Pelea como siempre lo has hecho.- Pidió el joven, quien corrió hasta la castaña y la abrazó con fuerza, siendo observado por los demás que iban con él.

\- Te lo prometo, allí estaré contigo y las demás. Tu Harem no morirá, hermanito, te lo juro.- Prometió la chica e inmediatamente le dio un tierno beso en los labios, uno nuevo, ante los ojos de UnLuna, la cual sintió la ira que estallaba y se lanzaba contra ella.

\- ¡MALDITA HIJA DE PUTA, AHHHHHHHHHH, MUERE, TE DESTROZARÉ CON ESTE ATAQUE!.- Exclamó ella, mostrando la Constelación del Pegaso Negro.- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO NEGRO"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva contra Luna, quien arrojó a Lincoln al suelo.

\- ¡Huye, Linky, huye!.- Pidió la castaña, mientras que era protegida por Rin.

\- ¡"ESCUDO SEED BETA"!.- Invocó ella su defensa, el cual era un escudo rosa, el cual repelió el golpe y devolvió el mismo contra UnLuna, sumado al doble de daño.

\- ¡MIERDA!.- Gritó la UnLoud, quien esquivó el ataque y éste impactó contra las escaleras y la fachada de la Casa de Libra.

En aquellos momentos, Sigurd observó a Dohko, por lo cual desenvainó su "Espada Sagrada Gram", lanzándose al asalto contra él, pero el castaño de Oriente se defendió, ya que también tenía sus armas bajo la manga, mejor dicho, la Armadura de Libra traía consigo aquellas para una pelea con espadas.

\- Dohko de Libra, si tanto quieren tú y tus aliados tomar el Templo de la Balanza Celestial, adelante, pero antes de eso, tendrás que derrotarme en combate.- Le advirtió con seriedad, Sigurd al castaño, quien lo miró frío y con su espada en mano, mientras que UnLuna se dirigía hacia él.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué haces, Sigurd? ¡¿Acaso quieres morir contra ese tarado?!.- Preguntó su novia a él, pero éste simplemente se mantuvo tranquilo.

\- No te preocupes por mí, acaba con Kazuya de una buena vez y te prometo que estaré a tu lado para siempre.- Juró Sigurd, quien estaba confiado en que derrotaría a Dohko.

\- Muy bien, comencemos.- Ordenó el castaño y de ahí empezó el choque de las espadas.

* * *

Mientras que la Batalla de la Casa Libra estallaba, Lincoln y los demás continuaron con el avance, ésta vez hacia la Casa de Escorpio, en donde allí les quedarían solo 4 Templos más, los de Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis y ya estarían en el Palacio de la Diosa, sin embargo, el grupo de Espectros estaba mermado, por las batallas, las bajas estaban presentes y los otros que se habían quedado atrás como Clyde y Luna, sumado a que Lori había quedado al borde de la Muerte tras pelear contra su oponente en la Casa de Géminis junto con Saga, tenían que cuidarse, además de que los "Herederos" y los Generales Marinos junto con Rick, Morty y Summer se habían quedado muy atrás.

Lynn iba callada y al lado de Lincoln, desde que se había convertido en la Espectro de la Harpía, ella nunca había dejado de estar al lado de su hermano menor, lo quería proteger, al igual que las demás chicas, de los peligros, sumado a que él jamás permitiría que murieran, las amaba a todas ellas, un Emperador que en el Pasado había sido un Humano que fue "tildado de mala suerte" por su propia hermana y luego por su familia, ahora era alguien distinto tras aquellos sucesos, siendo protegido por Abel y Caín de Géminis.

\- Oye, Lynn, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Lisa a su hermana deportista.

\- Sí, estoy bien.- Dijo ella, mientras que le tomaba de la mano a Lincoln.- _"Señor Hades".-_ Pensó ella, sabiendo que aún quedaba una mancha más por eliminar dentro de ella, después de lo ocurrido con la mala suerte, ella se sentía todavía culpable por su maldito error ocurrido en el Pasado.

Ronnie Anne, por su parte, justo cuando estaba por pasar hacia las escaleras y llegar con los demás, sintió un potente ataque que fue directo hacia ella, causando el colapso de parte de las mismas y que ella casi cayera al Vacío, pero se aferró de unos soportes.

\- ¡Ronnie!.- Gritó Lincoln, pero en aquellos momentos, la chica de Lyacon sintió aquella presencia.

\- ¡Váyanse, de prisa, ahí viene!.- Les ordenó ella.

\- Pero...- Intentó Lincoln en ayudarla.

\- ¡Vete, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes, deben seguir hacia Escorpio!.- Pidió la morena, mientras que el Emperador debía tomar su decisión y de ahí partió con las demás hacia el siguiente Templo.

\- _"Ronnie, por favor, ten cuidado".-_ Pidió Lincoln a la chica, ya que ella había perdido a su hermano, a Bobby, el cual había sido el Guardaespaldas de Hades, como la Estrella Celestial de la Violencia.

Una vez que se fueron ellos, la chica trató de recuperar la compostura, subiéndose nuevamente de las ruinas de las escaleras hacia el final, en donde aquellos momentos vio que alguien la estaba esperando.

\- Te he estado esperando, Ronnie.- Dijo aquella rival suya, su copia respectiva, la versión UnLoud de ella, quien la miraba con seriedad.

\- Tú...no...¡no puede ser!.- Quedó ella sorprendida.

\- Sí, así es: UnRonnie de Cisne Negro, ¡te aplastaré para vengar a mi hermano!.- Gritó ella, presentándose y tomando posiciones de batalla.

\- Je, eso ya lo veremos, puta: ¡Yo soy Ronnie de Lyacon, la Estrella Celestial del Crimen!.- Exclamó la chica morena, dando a conocer su posición y de ahí se preparó para la pelea.

* * *

Volviendo a la Casa de Libra, Dohko y Sigurd se encontraban combatiendo con las Espadas suyas, un enfrentamiento feroz y siendo atestiguado por UnChunk y UnTabby, los cuales mantenían el Templo bajo vigilancia y despertaba la furia del amigo de UnLuna, el cual no soportaba a que el Nórdico estuviera cerca de su amiga y posible amor.

\- ¡Luchas bien, debo felicitarte!.- Exclamó el Nórdico, mientras que daba otro golpe con su espada y de ahí Dohko se defendía.-

\- ¡Gracias!.- Respondió el castaño de China y pateó al oponente, poniéndose en posición de avanzada hacia él.

Por su parte, UnLuna se dirigió hacia Kazuya, Rin y Luna, los cuales observaban a la rival bajar y dirigirse hacia ellos, directamente iba al enfrentamiento para derrotarlos de una buena vez.

\- Pagarás caro por lo que le hiciste a Dino y a Yukiko, UnLuna: ¡"PUÑOS METEOROS DELTA"!.- Exclamó el peli negro, lanzando su ofensiva contra ella, pero la chica evadió el golpe por la súper velocidad que tenía.

\- Eres lento, querido, muy lento.- Se burló la chica y de ahí dirigió su puño contra el rostro de Kazuya, provocando que éste cayera al piso, arrasando parte del mismo.

\- ¡Kazuya!.- Gritó Rin, mientras que iba a auxiliarlo pero en aquellos momentos, UnLuna sonrió, ¿qué tan bueno podría ser ahora matar a la novia del líder de la "Resistencia"?. Sería genial, en especial considerando en devolverle la herida recibida por aquel joven Laguzi, así que se preparó para atacarla.

Rin iba corriendo hacia él, pero en aquellos momentos, UnLuna fue en dirección a ella.

\- ¡Rin Kido, espero que te hayas despedido de todos tus amigos, porque te mandaré directo al Otro Mundo!.- Gritó la castaña, quien lanzó su ofensiva contra la chica.- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!.- Atacó la chica a la pelirroja, la cual no tuvo tiempo de responder, salvo a invocar una parte del "Escudo SEED Beta", el cual la cubrió pero por poco tiempo.

\- ¡RIN!.- Gritó Kazuya, quien la vio caer al suelo, totalmente herida, alcanzada por los impactos de los "Meteoros", mientras que UnLuna sonreía malvadamente y festejaba por otro golpe contra los Kobayashi.

El peli negro corrió hacia la chica herida, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo y no podía moverse al respecto por todo el golpe recibido, simplemente debía reconocer que había sido lenta, no podía haber realizado su defensa a tiempo y que también iba a morir.

\- Rin...por favor...no, no mueras, te lo pido, por favor...- Rogó el chico, quien la abrazó con fuerza, desesperado y sentía las lágrimas que caían por los recuerdos del Pasado.-

\- Rin...- Dijo Luna y se dirigió con furia hacia la rival.- ¡ERES UNA COBARDE, NO SABES PELEAR DE VERDAD, UNLUNA!.- Gritó la chica, dirigiéndose hacia ella, sin embargo, la enemiga no le dio importancia.

\- ¿De qué servía?. Ella era un estorbo, una basura y ahora está a punto de cruzar hacia el Otro Mundo.- Se burló la castaña, mientras que festejaba por su victoria sobre Rin.

\- Kazuya...no...no te dejes vencer por el miedo ni la desesperación, debes seguir, debes vencerla, sé que puedes, por favor...- Rogó la chica, mientras que entregaba lo poco quedaba de su Cosmos, aún al precio de morir.

\- Rin...- Dijo Kazuya, mientras que las lágrimas caían y de ahí escuchó los pasos de UnLuna que iban hacia él.

\- Este golpe en sí iba a ir directo contra ti por lo que me hiciste, por lo que tu maldito amigo, Dino Laguzi, me hizo y ahora es tiempo de morir.- Sentenció la chica, preparándose para matarlos a los dos y sin que Luna pudiera hacer algo al respecto, salvo protegerlos.

(The Bell´s Prayers, OST 9 de Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades)

Kazuya abrazó con fuerza a Rin, mientas que la Espectro de la Esfinge los cuidaba, UnLuna los observaba con burla y superioridad, Dohko estaba en el combate contra Sigurd y a su vez, en el Templo de la Balanza Celestial, UnChunk debatía contra sus pensamientos y de tener que tomar un camino al respecto.

\- Es así como quieres morir, qué pena, morirás como Dino: De una forma lamentable y vergonzosa.- Se burló UnLuna de ellos dos.

\- ¿Morir de forma vergonzosa?. Ni tú sabes aceptar la marca que te dejó Dino en ti, UnLuna.- Le advirtió Kazuya, mientras que iba su Cosmos iba emergiendo.

\- Nosotros nos llevaremos una parte de ti para la otra vida o para el recuerdo. No importa lo que pase.- Agregó Rin y la rival miró a Luna, la cual estaba callada.

\- ¡HASTA NUNCA, CABALLEROS DE ATHENA!.- Exclamó la rival UnLoud, preparándose para darles el tiro de gracia.

\- ¡"HELLRAISER"!.- Atacó Luna.

\- ¡"ESCUDO SEED BETA"!.- Atacó Rin.

\- ¡"DESTELLO SEED"!.- Atacó Kazuya.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO NEGRO"!.- Lanzó UnLuna su ofensiva contra ellos, pero en aquellos momentos, tanto el Cosmos de Rin como el "Destello SEED" de Kazuya se combinaron.

Las dos ofensivas se combinaron y golpearon de lleno a UnLuna, provocando una verdadera explosión que la arrojó por los aires hasta estrellarse contra las escaleras de la Casa de Libra, deteniendo la pelea de Dohko y Sigurd por un momento.

\- ¡UnLuna!.- Gritó su novio pero el castaño le detuvo el paso.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas?.- Le preguntó serio.

\- Estoy...estoy bien...pero...¿Qué clase de golpe ha sido ese?.- Se preguntó la castaña UnLoud, levantándose del piso y mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad, ya que no había sido dañada por nada en el Mundo.- ¡SU GOLPE HA SIDO UN FRACASO, AHORA LOS ENVIARÉ DIRECTO A LA TUMBA! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO NEGRO"!.- Se preparó de nuevo para lanzar su ofensiva, sin embargo, algo provocó que la Armadura de Pegaso Negro se volviera dura como el acero, causando que ella cayera al piso.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!.- Se preguntó UnLuna y de repente, aquello que llevaba puesto terminó por salir disparado por los aires.

\- El golpe que Kazuya y Rin le dieron ¡ESTÁ PURIFICANDO LA ARMADURA DE PEGASO NEGRO, NO PUEDO CREERLO!.- Quedó Luna sorprendida de ver aquella transformación y cómo terminaba por escoger a su nuevo Portador: Rin Kido fue la elegida.

(Pegasus Fantasy, Opening 1 de Saint Seiya)

\- No puedo creerlo, esto es increíble.- Señaló Dohko, mientras que la Armadura de UnLuna reconocía como su nueva Portadora a la novia de Kazuya, incluso sanó las heridas de la chica, salvándola de la Muerte: Ésta era similar a la de Eqquleus, color rosa con detalles rojos, hombreras dobles a ambos lados, su tiara poseía un par de alas rosas, la protección del brazo izquierdo incluye el Escudo Eternal Beta, de color rosa y una Gema Triangular rojo en el Centro. El nombre de la nueva Armadura era Rosso Pegaso.

\- ¡NO, LA ARMADURA DE PEGASO NEGRO...AHORA LA RECONOCE A ELLA COMO SU PORTADORA, NO! ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!.- Quedó UnLuna sorprendida, mientras que desde las escaleras del Templo de la Balanza Celestial, UnChunk bajaba corriendo y se arrojaba sobre Sigurd, tomándolo por sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda haces, UnChunk?! ¡Eres un imbécil, suéltame, hijo de puta!.- Le ordenó el Nórdico pelirrojo.

\- ¡DOHKO DE LIBRA, DE PRISA, APROVECHA ESTA OPORTUNIDAD Y DERRÓTALO!.- Pidió el Sirviente de UnLuna.

\- ¡Chunk, para, detente!.- Intentó la rockera UnLoud a ayudarlo pero Rin la detuvo junto con Luna.

\- Esto es por lo que le quisiste hacer a Kazuya.- Sentenció ella con una sonrisa y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

\- Buen golpe, amiga. ¡Choca esos cinco!.- Pidió Luna y de ahí lo hicieron.

Por su parte, Dohko estaba completamente sorprendido, ¿por qué los estaba ayudando aquella persona? ¿Por qué?.

\- ¡Espera, tú morirás también!.- Intentó el castaño con detenerlo.

\- ¡Al carajo con mi vida, este tipo me quitó a la chica que yo amaba, yo era su Sirviente pero en cuanto éste infeliz llegó, me arrebató todo, he sido tratado como una basura por él!.- Dijo UnChunk al joven de China, quien quedó sorprendido.

Él había sido un perro para UnLuna, su Sirviente más cercano, nunca había recibido una Armadura ni nada por el estilo, simplemente era el "Huésped" de la chica UnLoud, alguien que no podía ser nada más que un objeto, sin embargo, había sentido un extraño sentimiento en su interior, una unión con aquella chica, pero con la llegada de Sigurd, todo cambió y ella lo dejó a un lado, como simple basura y ahora era el momento de recuperar su posición perdida.

\- ¡DOHKO, DE PRISA, NO PODRÉ DETENERLO TODO EL TIEMPO, MÁTALO, AUNQUE YO MUERA...UNLUNA...SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ!. ¡AHORA HAZLO, YA!.- Pidió UnChunk, despidiéndose de la castaña, quien quedó congelada y el Caballero Dorado tuvo que tomar una decisión muy difícil.

\- ¡PERDÓNAME, AMIGO: "DRAGÓN NACIENTE"!.- Exclamó Dohko y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva final, la cual fue en dirección hacia el Gladiador Sigurd y UnChunk, el primero intentó detener el ataque con su Espada Gram, pero ésta se quebró por completo, regando el piso con sus fragmentos y de ahí, ambos fueron atravesados en el pecho por el poder del castaño de Libra, el cual los mandó a volar por los aires, hasta estrellarse muertos contra el piso.

Los cuerpos sin vida de UnChunk y de Sigurd aterrizaron cerca de UnLuna, ella estaba totalmente horrorizada al respecto, ¿cómo era posible que nunca supo que su Sirviente tenía sentimientos por ella?. Siempre lo había tratado como una basura, como un perro muerto de hambre y ahora las dos personas, una que siempre le había coqueteado y el otro que mantuvo a las sombras, estaban muertas.

\- Chunk...¿por qué...por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?.- Se preguntó ella en aquellos momentos, mientras que se ponía de pie.

\- ¡Es hora de terminar contigo, UnLuna!.- Exclamó Kazuya, viendo que ahora la rival estaba en desventaja y que era el momento de vengar la muertes de Dino y Yukiko.

\- ¡AÚN ASÍ LOS ENVIARÉ AL INFIERNO! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO NEGRO"!.- Advirtió la chica y lanzó su ofensiva.

\- Qué tonta, ¡ESTO ES POR MIS PADRES! ¡"FAIRY SEED SWORD" Y "RESPLANDOR BETA"!.- Exclamó Rin con determinación y se preparó para la contra-ofensiva. La primera era la invocación de una Espada de Luz Rosa y el Centro del mango tenía la forma de las Alas de un Hada y el segundo ataque era la invocación de unas Alas de Cosmo en forma de Ángel en su espalda y se elevó en lo más alto de los Cielos. Acto seguido, concentró todo su poder y cayó en picada a una velocidad increíble, en dirección hacia UnLuna.

\- ¡DAME TU FUERZA, OZZY: "HELLRAISER"!.- Se unió Luna contra la rival y de ahí fusionó su ataque con el de Rin.

\- ¡Resistan, yo también los ayudaré! ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN"!.- Atacó Dohko.

\- ¡"PUÑO METEORO DELTA"!.- Finalizó Kazuya y de ahí, el ataque de UnLuna comenzó a ser destruido por completo.

\- _"¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo es posible que mi técnica haya fracasado?. No...no..."_ ¡NO!.- Gritó la rival, mientras que la ofensiva combinada la arrojaba con violencia contra las puertas de la Casa de Libra, estrellándose contra el interior.

* * *

UnTabby salió corriendo para ver a su mejor amiga, pero cuando arribó, la encontró completamente herida, estaba sangrando mucho y su fuerza estaba decayendo, ya no podía hacer nada, además de que su cuerpo había recibido quemaduras por la espada de Rin, las cuales le llevarían a la Muerte.

\- ¡No, UnLuna!.- Gritó la chica.

\- Vete...Tabby, vete de aquí, ahora...- Pidió ella a su amiga.

\- ¡No, no puedo dejarte aquí!.- Intentó ella en sacarla.

\- Es mejor que te vayas ahora mismo...yo ya estoy lista...Lincoln...perdóname...Lincoln...- Le ordenó UnLuna a la rockera de cabellos negros y violeta, la cual tuvo que irse hacia el Palacio de Tomoe para advertirle del peligro que ahora habían perdido la Casa de Libra.

Pronto, todo el lugar quedó en silencio, mientras que la castaña se preparaba para irse, en aquellos momentos, entró Kazuya al lugar, viendo que todo el sitio estaba destruido por completo, Dohko estaba tomando posición del Templo de la Balanza Celestial y el peli negro se acercó con Rin y Luna para verla.

\- Aún está viva.- Dijo la Espectro de la Esfinge.

\- No la mataremos, no lo hagan.- Pidió Kazuya muy serio.

\- Pero ella es la responsable de las muertes de Yukiko y Dino.- Intervino Rin al respecto.

\- Lo es, pero nosotros somos Caballeros de Athena, no monstruos, ella ya está en camino hacia la Muerte, por eso no la remataremos ni nada, hay que seguir.- Pidió el chico, mostrando ese lado de Justicia y compasión, a pesar de las pérdidas sufridas, él no iba a rebajarse a ese nivel.

\- Te apoyo, Hermano.- Le dijo Luna, poniendo su mano en los hombros de Kazuya.

\- Yo también, Mi Amor.- Alegó Rin y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su novio.

Dohko se acercó hacia ellos y en aquel momento, cuando estaba por llegar hacia los chicos, vio que UnLuna estaba extendiendo su mano hacia arriba.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?.- Preguntó Rin.

\- Quiere decirnos algo.- Les dijo Dohko.

\- Ka...Kazuya...- Le llamó la castaña UnLoud y el joven se arrodilló hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme?.- Preguntó el joven con seriedad.

\- Lo...lo lamento...por Yukiko y Dino...lo siento...yo solo...solo quería tener a mi Lincoln en mis brazos...nada más...me dejé...me dejé llevar por la furia y el deseo...por...favor...lo siento, muchísimo...Dino...Yukiko...Lincoln...perdónenme.- Se disculpó UnLuna, mientras que extendía su mano hacia el líder de la "Resistencia" y él, demostrando ese gesto de compasión, la agarró con fuerza, mientras que la vida de la Santo de Bronce, UnLuna de Pegaso Negro, se iba apagando y ante ella aparecía el Lincoln de aquella Dimensión, el cual la tomaba de las manos, poniendo fin a su vida, muriendo de forma pacífica y en los brazos de Kazuya.

\- Te perdono, Luna Loud.- Dijo el joven, mientras que unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos hacia el rostro de aquella chica, liberada de esa maldad y de ahí, el peli negro la abrazó con fuerza, llamándola por su verdadero nombre y a su vez, Luna de la Esfinge, Rin y Dohko guardaban silencio en aquel duelo, mientras que por fin podían descansar en paz las almas de Yukiko, Dino, del Lincoln de aquella Dimensión y de UnLuna UnLoud.

* * *

A su vez, Lincoln junto con los demás habían llegado a la Casa de Escorpio, en donde allí no parecía haber nadie que custodiara la zona, sin embargo, también se sentía una terrible presencia enemiga en los alrededores. Lynn observaba la calma que reinaba en aquel sitio, Milo lo presentía, lo mismo Kazumi y Tenma, quienes se encaminaron hacia el interior del Templo del Escorpión Celestial.

\- Chicos, deberíamos esperar a que lleguen Clyde, Rick, Morty y Summer, lo mismo los "Herederos" y los Generales Marinos.- Pidió Lincoln a los demás, ya que aún faltaba esa gente.

En aquellos momentos, justo cuando el Emperador había terminado de hablar, una extraña fuerza de choque se dirigió hacia él, sintiendo percibida por Lynn, la cual se lanzó encima del joven, protegiendo a su hermano con su hermano, mientras que ese ataque la alcanzaba y hería por la espalda.

\- ¡LINCOLN, MI SEÑOR!.- Exclamó la castaña.

\- ¡LYNN!.- Gritó Lincoln al ver que la chica había recibido aquel impacto carmesí contra su cuerpo.

\- Lincoln...perdóname...lo siento por lo de la mala suerte, no hay un día en que no me deje de culpar por ello...fui una tonta...pero no quiero que pierdas la Fe, debes seguir, por favor..cumple...cumple con esa promesa...- Se disculpó la chica, mientras que seguía aferrada a su hermano.

\- ¡No digas eso, Lynn, ya sabes que te perdoné por lo de la mala suerte! ¡Por favor, no mueras, Lynn, por favor, te lo suplico!.- Rogó el chico, pero en esos momentos, la Espectro Lynn de la Harpía cerró sus ojos para siempre, muriendo en los brazos de Lincoln.

\- Lynn...¡LYNN!...¡NO...POR QUÉ...LYNN...POR QUÉ!...¡LYNN!.- Estalló Lincoln en lágrimas, llorando, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo sin vida de la deportista.

(The Reason, Hoobastank)

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Lincoln se hallaba sentado en el Trono Imperial de Giudecca, había sido otro día largo de trabajo como el Emperador Hades, como el Rey del Inframundo que regía esas tierras, sin embargo, para cierta deportista, con visitar a su hermano no hacía mal a nadie. Lynn era la que había recibido la Armadura Sapuris de la Harpía, demostrando ser la verdadera Sucesora del Espectro Valentine, en especial por sus habilidades y la teletransportación, por eso había ido a verlo a su hermanito al Salón del Trono.

\- _Lincoln.-_ Le llamó la castaña y él la invitó a sentarse con él en aquel sitio.

 _\- Ven, te estaba esperando.-_ Dijo el chico de cabellos negros, mientras que ella, sin su Sapuris, tomaba asiento junto a su hermano y se acurrucaba contra su pecho, sonrojándose.

\- _Linky, hay algo que quiero decirte.-_ Pidió la chica su atención y él la abrazó con ternura.

\- _Sé por qué has venido. Escucha, Lynn, lo que pasó por el incidente de la mala suerte ya es historia, ¿sí?, ya está, ese día ha sido borrado para siempre por obra de Athena y Chronos, es mejor que lo dejes porque ya las perdoné a todas ustedes. Eso ya no es importante para nadie.-_ Dijo con un tono de calma en su voz, mientras que tomaba con suavidad el rostro de la deportista y veía unas lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

\- _Es que...Lincoln; yo siento que no soy útil para ti después de lo que hice, te veo más con Luan, Luna, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lucy, mientras que conmigo...-_ Iba a decirle ella, pero de ahí, el chico la besó tiernamente en los labios a la castaña, acercándola más y abrazándola por la cintura.

Luego del beso, él le acarició los cabellos.

\- _Al igual que Luna, Luan, Lisa, Lola, Lana y Lucy, tú también eres mi favorita, todas ustedes lo son y las amo a todas, no hay una diferencia ni nada, todas ustedes son muy especiales para mí.-_ Respondió el peli negro y de ahí, Lynn lo abrazó con fuerza, acurrucándose contra su pecho, sintiéndose por fin liberada de aquella presión y del Pasado, mientras que Caín y Abel los observaban desde el Pasado suyo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:**

(Iggy Death Theme, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders)

\- Lynn...¿por qué? ¡¿por qué tuviste que ser tú?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡LYNN, VUELVE, POR FAVOR, VUELVE!.- Gritó el joven con lágrimas en los ojos, llorando a más no poder, mientras que se veían imágenes de los caídos como Bobby, Alexander y ahora Lynn.

* * *

\- _"¡Lynn, también tú!".-_ Pensó Clyde, mientras que estaba por llegar a la Casa de Libra.

* * *

\- Lynn...¡Lynn de la Harpía ha caído!.- Gritó Morty, quien estaba con Rick y Summer, persiguiendo a UnPolly de la Flecha por las montañas y los "Herederos" junto con los Generales Marinos proseguían su camino hacia la Casa de Virgo y de ahí reunirse con los demás.

* * *

UnLana, la ex-Santo de Oro de Aries, se detuvo, veía desde los senderos montañosos la salida de la Casa de Libra de Kazuya, Rin y Luna de la Esfinge, quienes partían hacia el Templo del Escorpión Celestial, para reencontrarse allí con el Emperador y las demás.

\- _"Este Cosmos, es el de Lynn, pude sentirlo en Luna cuando reaccionó: Es su despedida, la persona que había tildado a su hermano de mala suerte, ahora estaba despidiéndose de ellos, al igual que Bobby y Alexander. Es un sentimiento de tristeza, el fin de la vida para ellos que dieron todo por los demás. Chicos, la verdadera batalla estará por comenzar y solo Lincoln podrá hacerle frente, muchos seguirán cayendo en el camino, no importa cómo lo sorteen, eso va a pasar".-_ Presintió Dohko aquella "tormenta" sobre todos ellos, mientras que tomaba posición del Templo de la Balanza Celestial.

* * *

Por su parte, Milo avanzó hacia la Casa de Escorpio, observando con seriedad al atacante que yacía en su interior, esperando que apareciera, junto a él se unieron Kazumi y Tenma para luchar.

\- ¡Sal de ahí, cobarde!.- Le ordenó el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio hacia el rival.

Inmediatamente se oyeron pasos que venían desde el interior de aquella edificación, un brillo carmesí venía consigo.

\- Oh, vaya, en sí quería darle a Lincoln para después tenerlo para nosotras, pero calculé mal el ataque. Jejeje, le terminé dando a aquella basura que se hace llamar "deportista".- Dijo aquella chica responsable por la muerte de los padres de Tenma en el Pasado.

\- ¡Tú!.- La reconoció el mejor amigo de Kazuya a la rival.

\- Así es, pequeña rata: ¡Yo soy UnLynn de Escorpio, la UnLoud que mató a tus padres, jajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajaja!.- Se presentó y tras reírse, mostró la "Aguja Escarlata", amenazante y orgullosa ante ellos, para luego dirigir una sonrisa de burla hacia Lynn, quien yacía en los brazos de Lincoln, sin vida.

En aquellos momentos, el peli negro abrazó a la castaña deportista con fuerza, el resto de las hermanas lloraba por la pérdida de otra Espectro y miembro de la Familia Loud, mientras que Lincoln iba hacia ella.

\- ¡Señor Hades!.- Gritó Chloe Park de Heinstein, pero el chico no respondió.

\- ¡Lincoln, detente, por favor!.- Rogó Lucy, sin embargo no respondió.

En aquellos momentos, mientras que UnLynn se burlaba de todos ellos, Lincoln iba avanzando hacia ella, podía sentirse en su cuerpo el Cosmos de Hades que emergía dentro de él, florecía con una gran majestuosidad, esa furia que desgarraba su espíritu y la compasión, se transformaban ahora en la severidad del Emperador, quien subió las escaleras ante la mirada de la castaña UnLoud.

\- Ohh, qué pena, hermanito, maté a tu chica favorita ¿o qué?.- Preguntó UnLynn con burla y le puso su "Aguja Escarlata" contra el rostro, bajando y cortando su mejilla.

\- ¡Lincoln!.- Escuchó el joven los gritos de Luna, quien había llegado junto con Kazuya y Rin desde la Casa de Libra, también arribaban Clyde, los "Herederos" y los Generales Marinos.

El chico seguía avanzando, con la mirada baja, mientras que sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de Lynn, sentía la afilada "Aguja" de UnLynn, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, cuando la chica UnLoud le dio un golpe contra el pecho, éste no cayó al suelo del dolor.

(Death Note Main Theme o Kira Theme, OST de Death Note)

\- ¿Qué es eso que estoy sintiendo desde el interior del Señor Hades?.- Preguntó Clyde, sorprendido.

\- Es...es el ¡Cosmos del Emperador, no puedo creerlo, Lincoln!.- Respondió Lucy con asombro.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que...?.- Intervino Clyde una vez más y todas las chicas asintieron.

\- El Alma de Hades está uniéndose a su cuerpo finalmente, la última fase está completándose.- Sentenció Lori con asombro, mientras que se levantaba una tormenta por los alrededores y con ello era atestiguado por UnPolly de la Flecha, la cual había llegado y era cercada por Rick, Morty y Summer.

* * *

\- ¡No te vayas a mover, traidora!.- Ordenó UnTabby a UnLana, la cual se quedó quieta y ésta se disponía a acabar con ella por su traición. ¿Qué debía hacer aquella rubia en aquellos momentos? ¿Debería combatir o simplemente rendirse?.- Sabía muy bien que tus hermanas estaban en lo cierto sobre ti: Tú eres simple basura, una traidora a su causa, a su destino que tanto ansiaban.- Dijo la chica rockera con furia y la golpeó en el estómago.- UnLori, UnLeni, UnLucy, UnLuna, UnChunk, UnBobby, UnClyde y UnHaiku, muertos y tú estás aquí, huyendo del campo de batalla, desertando, tendría que acabar con tu miserable vida de una buena vez, pero tu hermana, UnLola me mataría al respecto, así que simplemente me divertiré un rato contigo antes de llevarte a la Casa de Piscis, ¿qué te parece?.- Preguntó la chica y comenzó a darle muchos golpes.- ¡Ya no tienes la Armadura Dorada de Aries, te dejaste influenciar por la Filosofía de Shion, solo eres una puta, una mierda que no sirve para nada!.- Gritaba UnTabby, mientras que le estrellaba la cabeza contra las rocas y causaba heridas sangrantes.- ¡Pero sabes qué: Esto servirá para sacarme la furia! ¡Sigurd también murió y tú dónde estabas! ¡Hemos perdido a muchos "Plagados", Riden desapareció y también han muerto los "Sin Rostro", ya no tenemos a nadie más de ellos para asesinar a Yoshino!. Es una lástima que UnLori no tiró el "Satán Imperial" porque la muy inútil no sabía cómo utilizarlo, qué lástima, pero ahora me haré cargo de tu hermana te dé muerte!.- Juró la rockera pero en aquellos momentos, UnLana reaccionó, agarrándola por el cuello y estampándola contra el piso.

\- No...vuelvas...nunca...¡A TOCARME Y A DECIRME BASURA!.- Gritó ella y encendió su Cosmos.

\- ¡Para, detente, ¿qué es lo que harás?!.- Rogó UnTabby, en un intento por convencerla.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"!.- Lanzó UnLana su ofensiva y el bombardeo de poder atravesó el pecho de la rival, matando a UnTabby de la peor manera, destruyendo su cuerpo, partiéndola por la mitad y empapando el suelo con su sangre.

Acto seguido, después de haber utilizado su Cosmos contra la rival, UnLana prosiguió con su camino para detener a UnLola antes de que los demás llegar a la Casa de Piscis.

* * *

El Cosmos de Lincoln seguía aumentando, el viento también, ¿qué estaba pasando?. Sus cabellos se agitaron con la tempestad, el frío se unía también y una presencia a Muerte inundaba todo el lugar, haciendo que UnLynn se sorprendiera.

\- Tú...- Le señaló el chico a la rival, sin dejar de sostener a Lynn en sus brazos, con su mano derecha desenvainaba su Espada Imperial.- Tú...¡PAGARÁS CARO POR LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A LYNN!.- Juró el Emperador, estallando de la furia y revelando en los Cielos la imagen de Hades.

* * *

 **Todo un combo en este capítulo, la verdad no sé qué decir, me sentía muy inspirado hoy y además de que quiero darle ese "aire" a las 12 Casas y a Sailor Moon, donde cada uno va cayendo en combate, como me sugirió Coven. Pero bueno, ahora se vendrán los nuevos combates en las Casas de Escorpio, Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis. Si puedo, los tres primeros serán para el capítulo que viene.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les guste este episodio, cuídense y saludos para FreedomGundam96 (gracias la nueva Armadura para uno de tus OC), PoLucy, Sam the Stormbringer, Banghg y Coven. Cuídense y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene, ya estamos cerca del final de esta historia, así que a prepararse :3.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34:** **Flashbacks I:**

Se hallaba el Emperador Lincoln/Hades sentado en su trono, reflexionando, mirando hacia el horizonte, mientras que Lynn se hallaba dormida contra su pecho, acurrucada, él pasaba su mano contra los cabellos castaños de la deportista. Él era un Dios, el Emperador, el Rey del Inframundo, tenía su Harem, a sus hermanas que lo conformaban junto con sus Ejércitos, contaba con Alexander como Mano Derecha y a sus amigos, pero habían cosas que le preocupaban, todo ésto era antes de iniciarse el viaje hacia la Dimensión Unloud. En aquellos momentos, Lynn se movió y aferró más a su hermano, sintiendo su corazón y poder oler su presencia, su desodorante que tenía.

\- _Lincoln, te amo mucho.-_ Dijo ella entre sus sueños.- _Por favor, perdóname por lo de la mala suerte_.- Se disculpaba ella una y otra vez por lo que había hecho, de haberlo tildado de "maldito", cada vez que lo recordaba era como una nueva puñalada contra el corazón, sentía ese filo que lo traspasaba como si nada, sin ninguna defensa.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza e inmediatamente la miró, una parte suya pedía de olvidarlo, dejar atrás ese incidente pero el otro pedía que la castigara respectivamente, pero no, no podía hacerlo, no quería, ella era su hermana, se había disculpado, al igual que las demás con él. Quería olvidar ese maldito día que fue borrado de la mente de toda la Humanidad.

Fue entonces que tomó a Lynn en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, depositándola en la cama donde él descansaba y se acostó a su lado, tomándola suavemente en sus brazos, sintiendo que ella volvía a sonrojarse cuando estaba apoyada contra el pecho de su hermanito y sentía su corazón latir a más no poder, sus mejillas se ponían carmesí y él la besaba dulcemente, tomando su rostro, de forma delicada.

\- _Yo también te amo, eres mi deportista favorita, Lynn. No quiero que te estés disculpando toda la vida, ya pasó, Amor, ya pasó.-_ Dijo el peli negro, besándola en los labios, acurrucándola contra su pecho y tapándose con las sábanas de la cama, durmiendo a su lado.

* * *

 **Flashbacks II:** Tenma Zalla había vagado por el Mundo, buscando a sobrevivientes de aquella maldita guerra de exterminio, pero no había encontrado a nadie hasta aquel día en el que estaba a punto de morir por hambre y sed, siendo rescatado por Dino Laguzi, quien fue su Maestro, la persona que lo entrenó para enfrentar y luchar contra las Unloud y sus fuerzas, para restaurar la paz, la Justicia y el orden en el Mundo, sin embargo, el día en que su Maestro se sacrificó por Kazuya y Kazumi, enfrentando a UnLuna y llevándose un "recuerdo" de ella para el Otro Mundo, ese día había alguien más que fue testigo de su muerte.

Kazuya y Kazumi habían vuelto con la medicina para Yukiko, quien estaba agonizando por su enfermedad que la había atormentado por mucho tiempo y cuando estaban en el campamento de los bosques, el chico de cabellos blancos salió para recibirlos pero cuando vio que solo eran ellos dos, se acercó hacia su mejor amigo.

\- _Kazuya, ¿y Dino? ¡¿En dónde está mi Maestro?!.-_ Preguntó el muchacho pero su amigo no respondió, se mantuvo callado, silencioso, mirando hacia un lado.- _No...¡NO, MAESTRO DINO!.-_ Gritó y salió corriendo para detenerlo, sin embargo, el peli negro le detuvo.

\- _¡No vayas, ya es tarde, él pidió que sobrevivamos, que no muramos en vano!.-_ Intentó Kazumi en detenerlo pero ya el chico salió disparado como una bala para ir por Dino.

Fue hasta donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea, pero con horror, vio como su Maestro había sido atravesado por UnLuna, sin embargo, él tenía la fuerza para seguir luchando una vez más.

\- _Maestro...¡Maestro!_.- Gritó el joven pero fue detenido por Kazuya.- _¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA, KAZUYA?! ¡DEBO AYUDARLO, DINO NOS NECESITA!.-_ Intentó zafarse de su control, pero su amigo lo sacó de allí, justo en aquellos momentos, pudo observar que las lágrimas caían de su rostro: Yukiko había muerto y también caía en combate Dino Laguzi.

En aquellos momentos, la UnLoud fue atravesada por la espada de Dino en su ojo, esa fue la advertencia final hacia ella, mientras que caía herida y tapándose la herida que había recibido, Dino moría de pie y con su espada en mano.

Desde aquel día, Tenma lloró por la muerte de su Maestro, Kazuya había entrado en depresión pero gracias a Rin, él se recuperó y juntos prometieron derrotar a las Unlouds y así vengar la muerte de sus amigos y seres queridos.

(Lamento de Athena, OST de Saint Seiya: La Juventud Escarlata)

\- No importa lo que nos pase a nosotros, debemos luchar hasta el final. Dino, Yukiko, Mama, Megumi, Tadashi y muchos otros murieron por lo que más amaban, dieron sus vidas al respecto y nosotros no vamos a permitir que sus muertes hayan sido en vano. Acabaremos con las UnLoud y sus fuerzas de una vez por todas, restauraremos la paz, la justicia, el amor y el orden aquí en la Tierra o moriremos en el intento, no importa que nuestros cuerpos estén desechos, ¡lucharemos hasta el final!.- Dio Kazuya su discurso, una vez recuperado de su depresión y llevando ánimos a todos los demás.

* * *

 **Fin de los Flashbacks:** La Batalla de la Casa de Escorpio se había puesto muy tensa por la muerte de Lynn a manos de su versión opuesta, Lincoln estaba rodeado de aquel poder, de aquel Cosmos Divino, mientras que sostenía a la castaña en sus brazos y con su Espada Imperial en su mano, estaba encarando a UnLynn de Escorpio, la cual se burlaba, mofaba y reía de aquella muerte, el chico apretaba con fuerza sus dientes y ansiaba poder asestarle un solo golpe para matarla de una vez.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a atacar, _hermanito_?.- Preguntó UnLynn, mientras que se soplaba sobre la "Aguja Escarlata" y la preparaba para apuntarle contra el pecho del Emperador, sin embargo, el chico, ante esa provocación, se lanzó al asalto, sin medir las consecuencias.

\- ¡LINCOLN!.- Gritaron las demás hermanas, viendo que en aquellos momentos estaba por decapitar a UnLynn, pero en ese momento algo pasó, su fuerza se "apagó", desapareció, el Cosmos Divino de Hades se había disipado como en una tormenta que deja caer todo su contenido, la Espada Imperial se le hizo pesada, como una roca y cayó al suelo.

Esa fue la oportunidad que UnLynn tomara su bate de baseball y se preparara para hacerle sufrir un enorme dolor, ella había sido la que más detestaba a su hermano por lo ocurrido allí, fue entonces que comenzó a golpearlo en la cara y en el cuerpo, hiriendo el cuerpo del Emperador.

\- ¡SEÑOR HADES, HIJA DE PUTA, BASTA!.- Gritó Chloe Park de Heinstein, quien iba a ir a salvarlo, pero la "Segunda Pandora" fue detenida por Milo de Escorpio, quien fue al asalto junto con Tenma y Kazumi.

\- ¡Las veces que te deseaba la muerte por todas las penetraciones que me hiciste, el odio que siento hacia ti, pero tranquilo, te irás con tu Lynn y las demás al Infierno para que sufras eternamente!.- Exclamó UnLynn, mientras que preparaba ahora su bate para matarlo.

\- ¡¿Por qué mejor no usas tu "Aguja Escarlata", UnLynn?! ¡¿O qué pasa, no tienes la suficiente valentía como para matarme?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡VAMOS, HAZLO ENTONCES, USA TU "AGUJA ESCARLATA" Y DAME EL GOLPE FINAL, COMO MATASTE A LYNN, ENTONCES HAZLO CONMIGO TAMBIÉN!.- Exclamó Lincoln, desafiándola, no era buena idea hacerlo con aquella chica de pechos grandes, la cual estaba tomándose en serio esa "propuesta".- ¡VAMOS, PUTA, HAZLO, AL MENOS MI LYNN SE DISCULPÓ CONMIGO POR EL INCIDENTE DE LA MALA SUERTE, TÚ DE SEGURO MATASTE A TU LINCOLN PORQUE ERES UNA RENCOROSA, UNA QUE ESTÁ LLENA DE IRA, ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿ACASO NO QUIERES QUE TE LLENE EL CULO DE SEMEN, PUTA?! ¡¿ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES?!.- Siguió el chico con presionarla cada vez más hasta que llegara al punto límite.

\- ¡Lincoln, no la hagas enojar!.- Pidió Lori, pero el chico estaba decidido a todo.

\- ¡USTEDES AVANCES HACIA LA CASA DE SAGITARIO, AHORA, RONNIE ANNE DE SEGURO SE REUNIRÁ CON USTEDES ALLÍ! ¡VAMOS, QUEDAN LAS CASAS DE CAPRICORNIO, ACUARIO Y PISCIS, VAMOS A LLEGAR CON TOMOE, LA DETENDREMOS Y JURO QUE TRAERÉ DE REGRESO A LOS QUE CAYERON EN ESTE COMBATE!.- Pidió Lincoln con su voz de autoridad, ahora era el verdadero Hades, el Emperador del Inframundo.

\- Pero,¡LINCOLN!.- Exclamó Luan con Luna y Lori.

\- ¡¿QUÉ NO OYERON?! ¡HAY QUE SEGUIR, ESTA PUTA UNLOUD NO VA A PELEAR, NO TIENE EL CORAJE DE HACERLO, SOLO PARA MATAR A HUMANOS INOCENTES, ESA ES SU FUNCIÓN PERO NO PUEDE ENFRENTARSE CONTRA MÍ! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE VIOLE, UNLYNN?! ¡¿ESO QUIERES?!.- Continuó el joven desafiando a su oponente, la cual estalló finalmente.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!.- Le lanzó su ofensiva contra el chico, el cual iba a aceptar su camino, pero en aquellos momentos, Milo lo tomó por sorpresa, salvándolo de ataque enemigo.

El albino sintió, mientras que era rescatado por Milo de Escorpio, aquel calor que provenía del ataque de UnLynn, estaba cargado de un odio puro hacia él, podía ver esas horrendas visiones del Pasado que el Lincoln de esa Dimensión había hecho con ellas, ¿acaso era un monstruo en aquel Mundo? ¿Tanto se había sobrepasado con ellas?. No lo sabía, pero aquel ataque que iba dirigido hacia él, terminó por estrellarse contra las columnas de la Casa de Escorpio y provocando que se quebraran.

\- ¡Lincoln!.- Gritaron las hermanas y fueron con los demás Dorados y Aliados para verlo, mientras que Kazumi y Tenma iban a ayudar a Milo en la lucha contra UnLynn.

Las chicas llegaron hasta él, estaba bien, el griego de cabellos violeta lo había salvado justo a tiempo, pronto éste se recuperó y tomó el cuerpo de Lynn, lo iba a llevar consigo, no lo dejaría allí.

\- Tienen que irse pero de inmediato.- Pidió Milo.

\- Pero, Milo, ¿tú...?.- Preguntó Lincoln al Santo de Oro del Templo del Escorpión Celestial.

\- Ustedes váyanse ahora, me quedaré junto con Kazumi y Tenma para luchar contra UnLynn, no pierdan tiempo.- Ordenó con severidad el joven.

\- Milo está en lo cierto, Lincoln, durante la Batalla de la Casa de Leo que tuvieron Aioria y Riden, él me contó sobre una máquina para viajar entre las Dimensiones, fue fabricado por UnLisa y hay que destruirla antes de que lleguen a nuestra Dimensión, pero de prisa.- Pidió Shura, quien había estado antes en el Templo del León.- Solo nos quedan las Casas de Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis.- Remarcó.

\- Pero, ¿y Ronnie Anne?.- Quiso saber el chico.

\- Ella estará bien, es la Espectro de Lyacon, ¿crees que alguien podría detenerla, hermanito?.- Preguntó Luna, mientras que lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- Deberíamos esperar.- Sugirió el joven.

\- ¡NO LA ESPERARÁN, NI TAMPOCO SALDRÁN DE AQUÍ!.- Exclamó UnLynn, quien volvió a la carga.

La chica se preparó para disparar de nuevo, Milo iba a contra-atacar, sin embargo, la rival apuntó hacia Lincoln una vez más, pero en aquellos momentos, el Espectro Clyde de Murciélago se interpuso en el disparo enemigo.

\- ¡LINCOLN, CORRE, HERMANO, SÁLVATE!.- Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de caer atravesado por el ataque de ella, cayendo muerto al piso y ante la mirada de horror del joven Emperador.

\- ¡CLYDE, NO, NO, TÚ NO, POR FAVOR, CLYDE, HERMANO!.- Gritó el muchacho, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida del joven, su mejor amigo, su aliado, la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado, ahora yacía muerta al igual que Lynn, Bobby y Alexander.

\- ¡NO TIENEN TIEMPO, DEBEN IRSE, AHORA!.- Pidió Milo muy severo y sin darle la oportunidad de llevarse el cuerpo de Clyde, Lincoln tomó el de Lynn y salieron corriendo de allí, pero Lori decidió quedarse para enfrentarla.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Lori?!.- Preguntó Luan.

\- No hay tiempo, sigan, yo los veré más adelante.- Prometió la muchacha, quien encendió su Cosmos para enfrentar a UnLynn.

\- Cuídate, ¿sí?.- Pidió la comediante a ella.

\- Así lo haré, ¡ahora váyanse!.- Ordenó la joven, mientras que se preparaba la parte más dura de la guerra.

Lincoln se había volteado en aquellos momentos tan tensos, Lori había tomado su decisión de quedarse para combatir contra la chica Unloud de Escorpio, quería ayudarla, quería que volviera para que estuviera con los demás, pero la Jueza de Wyvern ya tenía su camino elegido.

\- _"No quería decirle a Lincoln la verdad, pero me queda poca vida, durante la Batalla en la Casa de Géminis, usé casi todo mi Cosmos, casi un 60% del mismo y estoy en las últimas etapas, no podré seguir con ellos. Pero no me importa, el Señor Hades debe seguir el camino y yo me reuniré con mi Osito Bubu. Lincoln, mucha suerte, hermanito, perdóname por todas las veces en que fui una egoísta contigo, que te amenace con convertirte en un pretzel humano y hasta fui parte de la maldita mala suerte. Adiós, Lincoln, mucha...no, nada de suerte, nos volveremos a ver, te lo prometo".-_ Se despidió Lori de su hermanito, quien pudo sentir aquella despedida.

* * *

Lincoln era alguien que se preocupaba por todos, él era el "Pilar Central" de la Familia Loud, el que siempre evitaba que todo colapsara, se hundiera y quedara en la anarquía, la ruina y la división. En aquellos momentos, cuando sintió en el aire la despedida de Lori, éste se detuvo e intentó volver a la Casa de Escorpio para ir por ella.

\- Lori...¡TENGO QUE IR POR ELLA, NO LA PODEMOS DEJAR SOLA!.- Intentó el Emperador en ir a rescatarla pero fue detenido por Lisa y Luan, quienes tenían los ojos llorosos, en especial la científica.

\- No, hay que obedecer su voluntad, ella dijo que se quedaba allí, nos está dando tiempo. Señor Hades, debemos seguir.- Pidió la científica castaña, mientras que varias lágrimas caían al suelo.

Luan se recostó contra una de las columnas que había en las escaleras, tapándose con sus manos para no ver que lloraba, siempre había visto en Lori que ella era la verdadera Sucesora del Juez Radamanthys de Wyvern del Siglo XVIII, el más temible y severo de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, alguien que no debía desafiarse o encontraría el oponente la peor de las muertes, ahora ella, quien representaba al Aiacos de Garuda de aquella Guerra Santa pasada, se encontraba llorando en silencio y a mares ante el sacrificio de su hermana mayor.

\- _"Lori, ¿por qué?".-_ Pensó la castaña en aquellos momentos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Daría todo por Lincoln, Luan, todo, no me importa lo que pase o lo que fue lo de Lynn por la mala suerte, ya te dije que hasta yo ya la perdoné por eso, no debemos vivir más del Pasado, eso nos trajo problemas a todos, ¿lo recuerdas?.-_ Decía un día, mientras que se hallaban en los Juzgados del Inframundo, Lori y Luan, quienes conversaban, mientras que Leni había salido con Alexander en una cita por los Valles de Orfeo y Eurídice y Lisa hacía su trabajo como Jueza Interina.

\- _Pero, Lori, tú siempre estás tres pasos más adelantada que Leni, Rick, Morty, Summer y yo, ¿cómo es posible?.-_ Quería saber la comediante.

La rubia permaneció callada hasta que finalmente habló.

\- _No me importa morir en el campo de batalla, Luan, ya lo sabes, ésta en mis venas proteger a Lincoln, antes...antes.-_ La rubia hizo una pausa en aquellos momentos.- _antes me comporté como una idiota, le hice daño tantas veces.-_ Remarcó la chica.

\- _Todas le hicimos daño, incluso con la mala suerte.-_ Mencionó la castaña, bajando la mirada, ya que aún recordaba esos chistes de ardilla que había hecho a su hermano cuando llevaba el traje "anti mala-suerte".- _No hay un día en el que no pueda irme a dormir sin antes llorar por lo que hice...me siento...¡me siento peor que una basura!.-_ Estalló la comediante en lágrimas y Lori la abrazó con fuerza, mientras que ella alzaba la mirada y veía un mar de lágrimas caer pos su ojos.- _"Lori, sus ojos, no me gusta para nada esto, ¿qué es lo que pasará en el Futuro y estás lágrimas?".-_ Se preguntó Luan, mirando aquello y de ahí permanecía todo callado.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Ahora lo comprendo: Lori, tú te vas a sacrificar por Lincoln".-_ Lori...¡LORI!.- Pensó Luan y gritó fuerte al comprender aquel "mensaje oculto" en las lágrimas de su hermana rubia.

Luna lo pudo sentir también, lo mismo Leni, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Chloe y los otros Jueces y Aliados, esa despedida, ese sentimiento de adiós, de Muerte, de la caída de una de las Tres Juezas del Infierno. Luan lloraba a mares como aquella vez, mientras que Lincoln se volteaba y con el cuerpo de Lynn en sus brazos, solo pudo sentir tristeza por la rubia que se dirigía hacia su última batalla.

\- _"Nos volveremos a ver, Linky, te lo prometo".-_ Recordó la promesa y de ahí tuvieron que proseguir con la marcha hacia el Templo del Centauro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las escaleras destruidas, Ronnie Anne estaba cara a cara con UnRonnie de Cisne Negro, la Espectro de Lyacon había tomado posición de combate, estaba decidido a combatir, no iba a darse por vencida, sin embargo, la rival estaba cerrándole el paso, debía seguir meticulosa con respecto a iniciar un asalto y así llegar a la Casa de Escorpio, pero viendo que había sido herida, no sabía si llegaría muy lejos.

\- Bueno, bueno, Ronnie Anne de Lyacon, la Estrella Celeste del Crimen, ¿vas a empezar o no?.- Preguntó la rival, mientras que concentraba su Cosmos pero la hermana de Bobby tenía pensado su jugada final.

\- _"Lincoln, Señor Hades, lo siento mucho, pero no voy a poder continuar. Nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa".-_ Hizo ella aquel juramento, mirando hacia los Cielos y veía la imagen del Espectro Flegias de Lyacon, su Antecesor.- _"Flegias, dame tu fuerza".-_ Pidió la chica y con una sonrisa de orgullo, se preparó.- ¡Estoy lista!.- Exclamó la morena y de ahí concentró su fuerza.

\- ¡Muy bien, así me gusta! ¡"TEMPESTAD OSCURA"!.- Gritó UnRonnie y lanzó su ofensiva, recibiendo la chica oponente un verdadero bombardeo de poder, el cual la hirió de muerte.

Cayó al suelo, sangrando, mientras que la rival iba hacia ella, la pateó y se burló respectivamente.

\- Para ser una Espectro, eres igual a Flegias, una débil, con razón murió tan fácil.- Sostuvo UnRonnie, mirándola con superioridad y desprecio, pero Ronnie Anne aún no había terminado.

\- ¿Y quién te dijo que yo había perdido?.- Preguntó la chica, mientras que un intenso Cosmos emergía de ella, sumado a que se veía la imagen del Espectro Flegias a su lado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera...puedo sentir un enorme poder que emerge en ti y es superior! ¡¿Qué haces?!.- Preguntó la Santo de Bronce UnRonnie de Cisne Negro.

\- Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo: ¡LUCHAR HASTA LA MUERTE! ¡"AULLIDO INFERNAL"!.- Lanzó la chica su contra-ofensiva, la cual superó al ataque enemigo, provocando, no solo la destrucción de la Armadura de Cisne Negro de UnRonnie, sino también llevándola a la muerte misma, cayendo al piso sin vida.- Lo...lo...logré...buena suerte, chicos, buena suerte, Lincoln.- Se despidió la Espectro Ronnie Anne de Lyacon, quien cayó también al suelo.

* * *

El Cosmos de despida de Ronnie Anne había llegado a sentirse en todos, Lincoln se detuvo y comenzó a llorar por su amiga, mientras que cargaba el cuerpo sin vida de Lynn, todas esas muertes, las de Bobby, Alexander, Lynn, Clyde, Ronnie, éstos eran golpes terribles, puñales que atravesaban su alma y aún faltaba lo peor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Escorpio, Milo junto con Tenma, Kazumi y Lori, la cual había llegado tambaleándose, herida y casi sin fuerzas, estaban dispuestos a luchar contra UnLynn, la cual ya se había cobrado dos víctimas con su "Aguja Escarlata". Se sentía importante, orgullosa de ser la Santo del Templo del Escorpión Celestial, aquel "aguijón" que había acabado con la vida de dos Espectros, ahora ansiaba un premio mayor y esa era la vida de Tenma Zala y de sus amigos que estaban allí.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan?.- Preguntó la chica y el peli blanco la miró con odio.- Jeje, yo te recuerdo, eres la rata que se salvó de morir en manos.- Mencionó UnLynn con burla, mientras que le apuntaba a todos ellos pero Milo ya la tenía en la mira.

\- Me recuerdas, ¿no?, tú mataste a mis padres, me dejaste huérfano, casi muero pero de no haber sido por Dino, mi Maestro, quien me salvó la vida, me entrenó y me convirtió en lo que soy, estaría muerto anteriormente, yo lloré por él cuando murió, ¡al igual que lloré cuando mataste a mis padres!.- Miró Tenma con bronca a la responsable del a masacre.

\- Y lo volvería a hacer con gusto, ¿sabes?, tú no eres más que una rata asustada de la serpiente, pero tranquilo, ¡que te reunirás con ellos pero en la Otra Vida!.- Exclamó UnLynn, preparando la "Aguja Escarlata".

\- Eso no te lo voy a permitir, tú no eres una Santo de Oro, es una burla, una mancha que ofende a los verdaderos Caballeros Dorados que han peleado a lo largo de la Historia, por eso no permitiré que sigas dañando el nombre de nuestros antepasados, sucesores del Pasado, Presente y Futuro, ¡Tenma, Kazumi, yo los ayudaré!.- Juró Milo, mientras que la "Aguja Escarlata" suya resplandecía desde su inicio hasta el final.

\- Vaya, un Caballero Dorado de otra Dimensión, una rata, una enana de jardín, hoy es mi día de suerte.- Sentenció la castaña Unloud.

\- Te olvidaste de mí, puta.- Advirtió una voz y detrás de ella, UnLynn fue atacada por el puño de Lori de Wyvern, quien la golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, saltó sangre y la agarró por detrás, utilizando su poder y dañando parte de su Armadura.-

\- ¡Lori!.- Gritaron Tenma, Kazumi y Milo.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, deben derrotarla ahora, olvídense de mí!.- Pidió la rubia de Wyvern, mientras que UnLynn ejercía una gran resistencia, clavando sus garras en el rostro de la chica y redoblando su ataque, arrojándola contra el suelo.

\- ¡PUTA DE MIERDA! ¡TE UNIRÁS JUNTO CON TU BOBBY EN EL INFIERNO! ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!.- Gritó UnLynn, mientras que tomaba la delantera y lanzaba su ofensiva contra ella.

En aquellos momentos, la fuerza de Lori creció más que nunca, haciendo incendiar su Cosmos, sus ojos brillaron de un intenso colo rojo sangre, no tendría que haber dicho eso sobre su novio, quien se había sacrificado por ella.

\- Puedes golpearme, insultarme pero nunca.- Dijo ella, avanzando hacia ella, recibiendo el impacto enemigo.- pero nunca, pero nunca ¡NUNCA HABLES ASÍ DE MI OSITO BUBU! ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!.- Exclamó con furia y lanzó una contra-ofensiva severa contra UnLynn, arrojándola por los aires y de ahí la rubia desplegaba las alas de su Sapuris, lista para volar.-

\- _"¿Qué me pasa? No puedo darle a esta loca, pero no me importa"._ ¡TE MATARÉ JUNTO CON TUS AMIGOS!.- Juró UnLynn, mientras que se preparaba una vez más para el asalto.

\- Eso lo veremos.- Sostuvo Lori con una sonrisa.- ¡MILO, KAZUMI, TENMA, ATAQUEN A ESTA LOCA CON TODO SU PODER, DE PRISA!.- Pidió la chica rubia, mientras que se veía la imagen de Radamanthys de Wyvern a su lado, Lori agarró con fuerza a la castaña Unloud.

En tierra, los tres personajes observaban el plan de Lori en marcha.

\- Lori...- Dijo Milo, poniéndose serio.- ¡Lo haremos!.- Juró el griego.

\- ¡Estamos listos!.- Exclamaron Kazumi y Tenma, la pareja se preparó para el combate final.

\- ¡Muy bien, aquí vamos!.- Respondió Milo, mientras que se preparaban los tres ataques.

En los Cielos, Lori no dejaba a UnLynn por nada en el Mundo, si ella moría, la castaña UnLoud se iría con ella también hacia la Otra Vida.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame, tarada, te lo ordeno!.- Exclamaba con furia la deportista.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, porque literalmente vas a recibir el peor castigo por matar a mi hermana Lynn, herir a mi Señor Hades, burlarte de mi novio y atacar a una de las Tres Juezas del Infierno, ¡MORIREMOS LAS DOS JUNTAS, UNLYNN!.- Finalizó la Jueza Lori de Wyvern, mirando hacia el Norte, para las últimas cuatro Casas del Zodiaco que faltaban.

\- ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ! ¡"AGUJA..."!.- UnLynn iba a contrarrestar el ataque enemigo, sin embargo, la rubia Loud la agarró con fuerza de aquella "arma" y se la quebró.

\- Ahora eres simple basura, UnLynn.- Le dijo al oído la rubia Loud.- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!.- Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva final.

\- ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!.- Se unió Milo en el cuádruple ataque.

\- ¡"DESTELLO SEED PÉNDULO"!.- Finalizó Tenma y Kazumi, ellos habían incrementado su Cosmos al máximo, generando unos anillos alrededor y de color dorado y celeste. Luego, la pareja se tomó de las manos, concentrando un Cosmos color verde, luego de eso lanzaron los anillos, los cuales se combinaron con la "Aguja Escarlata" de Milo y la "Gran Caución" de Lori, inmovilizando a la rival, dividiéndose, quedando afilado y causando un triple de daño contra la UnLoud.

En aquel momento hubo una verdadera explosión que iluminó los Cielos, Lori cayó de los mismo junto con UnLynn y golpearon el suelo.

\- ¡Lori!.- Gritaron Tenma, Kazumi y Milo pero al llegar hasta ella, tanto la Jueza del Infierno como la Santo de Oro, UnLynn de Escorpio habían fallecido por el ataque.

Hubo luto, sabían bien que esto ya estaba llegando hacia Lincoln. Milo mantuvo la seriedad y ordenó llevar el cuerpo de Lori hacia la Casa de Escorpio, la cual estaba ahora bajo el control de ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucederá ahora?.- Preguntó Kazumi, mientras que Tenma estaba callado, habían ganado, derrotaron a la UnLoud que había matado a sus padres pero se sentía vacío por las muertes de Lynn, Ronnie Anne, Clyde y Lori, en ese momento, Milo se acercó hacia ellos dos.

\- Por ahora vigilaremos el Templo del Escorpión Celestial hasta que los demás hayan llegado hacia el Palacio de Tomoe, no sé por qué pero presiento que no solo la Athena del Caos es nuestra enemiga.- Dejó el griego las órdenes expuestas y de ahí se quedaron en aquella Casa, guardando silencio y luto hacia los caídos.

* * *

En el camino hacia la Casa de Sagitario, Lincoln se estaba replanteando el por qué sus hermanas y amigos morían en las batallas, ¿acaso era verdad que estaba maldito? ¿él era de mala suerte?. No podía dejar de pensar en ellas y temía por las que sobrevivían todavía. Estaban a los pies del Templo del Centauro, en donde ingresaron pero no se encontraron con ningún enemigo, parecía raro pero fue entonces que Aiolos se quedó allí, tomando el sitio.

\- ¡Ustedes sigan, les quedan solo tres más y ya llegarán con Tomoe!.- Pidió el hermano mayor de Aioria, mientras que tomaba posesión de aquel lugar importante.

Siguieron su ruta, ahora solo quedaban de Caballeros Dorados, Shura de Capricornio, Camus de Acuario y Afrodita de Piscis junto con Chloe Park de Heinstein, Lucy, las dos Pandora, los Tres Jueces del Infierno, Rick, Morty y Summer, Lincoln, Lisa, Luna, Luan, los Generales Marinos, Mordecai y sus amigos, Kazuya, Rin y los "Herederos".

\- ¡Woooooh, alto!.- Pidió el Juez de Wyvern del Siglo XX.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Lincoln, pero en aquellos momentos, un bombardeo de flechas provino desde las escaleras de la Casa de Capricornio.

\- Ya me lo temía.- Respondió Summer, harta de aquella Santo de Plata: UnPolly de la Flecha, la cual estaba buscando venganza, pero Luan la detuvo en esos momentos.

\- Espera, no estamos solos.- Señaló la castaña de Garuda y desde la entrada a la Casa apareció UnLuan de Perseo, la venía lista para matar a los invasores junto con la amiga de UnLynn.

\- Veo que UnLynn murió, una lástima pero saben qué: Ella tenía su "tiempo muerto", jajajaja, ¿entienden?.- Bromeó ella pero de una manera horrible, se burlaba del sufrimiento, además de tener esa doble personalidad suya, disfrutaba de hacer sufrir a la gente de la peor manera.

Luan la miró con odio, lo mismo Summer, no podían hacerle perder más tiempo a los chicos, así que decidieron atacar juntas.

\- ¡AHORA!.- Ordenó la comediante y se lanzó contra UnLuan.- ¡"ALETEO DE GARUDA"!.- Lanzó ella su ofensiva junto con Summer, volando en picada como dos bombas contra los objetivos.

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR!.- Lanzó Shura su ataque, quien también iba a ayudarlas junto con Rick y Morty a las dos chicas.

\- ¡Sigan, no hay tiempo!.- Pidió el chico castaño, mientras que se iniciaba la Batalla de la Casa de Capricornio.

* * *

A su vez, mientras que Lincoln y los pocos que quedaban avanzaban hacia la Casa de Acuario, en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, las cosas se estaban poniendo más tensas: Alice estaba bajo sospechas de ser una traidora, Roland no aparecía, ya era considerado un "Desertor" y debía pagar con su vida, Lancelot que jugaba para el bando de UnLola, mientras que Raizer se hallaba protegiendo a su Diosa y al Patriarca Alterno, éste le informó de todo por lo ocurrido con Riden Bleach y la pérdida de la Casa de Leo.

\- Me temía que Riden no era alguien que iba a estar aquí todo el tiempo, pero igualmente ya no podemos hacer nada por él. Si es verdad lo que dices, los Caballeros y sus Aliados ya deben estar por llegar a la Casa de Acuario, la cual está desprotegida.- Dijo Aiolos Alterno, mirando con severidad a UnLisa.

\- No se preocupe, Patriarca, yo misma me haré cargo de ir allá; además tengo mi máquina de dimensiones, con ella podremos llegar la Dimensión de estos invasores y acabar con todos.- Prometió UnLisa, mientras que tomaba el Casco Dorado de Acuario y partía hacia el Templo de la Vasija Sagrada.

UnLisa salió de allí, Raizer la observaba con bastante severidad, nunca tuvo confianza en aquellas mujeres, nunca, desde su llegada a aquel lugar, el rival solo quería acabar con Kazuya y sus amigos pero con el correr del tiempo, se había convertido en el Guardaespaldas de Tomoe y Aiolos Alterno, alguien al que le tenían una gran confianza pero con el estallido de aquella "Guerra Santa", las fisuras internas dentro del grupo habían llegado hasta un nivel crítico.

\- ¿Crees que deberías tomar la vida de Alice, Raizer?.- Preguntó Mordred, el cual se hallaba con Paracelse, reunidos en las puertas de entrada al Salón del Trono.

\- ¿Acaso me ves como un asesino, como un verdugo?. Ella puede morirse de la peor manera junto con todas las Unlouds.- Respondió con severidad el joven.

\- Hey, cuidado con lo que dices, amigo.- Le advirtió Mordred, pero Raizer lo puso contra la pared, agarrándolo del cuello.

\- Escúchame bien, maricón, si no quieres que termines con la garganta tuya cercenada, ahogándote en tu propia sangre como tu Rey Arturo, será mejor que te dirijas a mí como tu Superior, ¡¿oíste?!. A la mierda con las Unlouds, al carajo con Riden, por mí, pueden irse todos al mismísimo Infierno; pero nadie aquí, de ustedes, va a permitir que lleguen al Salón del Trono, ¡son "Gladiadores", maldita sea, no cobardes, mientras que ustedes están aquí, perdiendo el tiempo, allí afuera estamos perdiendo terreno cada vez más! ¡ESTÁN A TRES CASAS ZODIACALES DE LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ, TRES TEMPLOS Y SE ACABÓ! ¡MUESTREN EL PAPEL QUE DESEMPEÑAN O MUERAN COMO LAS BASURAS QUE SON!.- Gritó con toda voz de autoridad, Raizer, mientras que soltaba a Mordred, pero éste ya tenía su Espada Sagrada desenvaina.

\- ¿Y si mejor te matamos a ti, Raizer? ¿No lo crees?. Porque ¿sabes una cosa?, a nosotros nos llamó la atención de que Kazuya y sus amigos hayan obtenido dichas Armaduras cuando se suponía que las de Bronce, Plata y Oro habían sido destruidas, pero ahora, misteriosamente aparecen estas nuevas, ¿no será que nos ocultas algo, amigo?.- Preguntó Mordred, mientras que pasaba el filo de la hoja de su espada contra el cuello del rival y éste se mantenía callado y serio, para luego retirarse.- ¡Lo suponía, sabes algo! Y eso, a la Señorita Tomoe no le agrada que sus Soldados le guarden secretos.- Advirtió el peli rosa, pero Paracelse le detuvo.

\- Él no es un traidor, los que están levantando sospechas son Roland y Alice, ¿no crees?.- Preguntó el "Gladiador", mientras que evitaba una pelea entre ambos personajes.

\- A la imbécil de Alice, si llego a descubrir que es una traidora, al igual que al niño bonito de Roland, lamentablemente tendrán que responder ante mi Espada Sagrada, no hay más motivos para darle a los desertores.- Finalizó Mordred y de ahí regresaban al Salón del Trono junto con Raizer.

* * *

A su vez, Alice se hallaba en las afueras del Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, en las cercanías a la Avenida Franklin y en donde se había ido a reunir con alguien que conocía bastante bien, un joven rubio y que antiguamente fue la Mano Derecha del Emperador Carlomagno.

\- ¿Te han seguido?.- Preguntó Roland, quien salía de las sombras con aquella pequeña niña que había salvado de esas personas desquiciadas.

\- No, ¿y tú?.- Respondió Alice y luego preguntó al joven.

\- Tampoco, sentí que varias de las Unlouds están muertas, la última caer fue UnLynn, ¿dónde está Riden? ¿Y Raizer?.- Interrogó Roland muy serio al respecto y protegiendo a la niña de cabellos rubios.

\- Riden se fue, no está más con nosotros, mientras que Raizer, ese no se despega de Tomoe y el Patriarca.- Mencionó la chica con desprecio hacia aquellas personas.- Al Infierno con las UnLouds, Tomoe, Aiolos y todos los demás "Gladiadores", estoy harta de esto, solo nos han utilizado como marionetas para cumplir con sus caprichos, Sigurd está muerto, "Los Sin Rostro" han sido destruidos y los "Plagados" también, Roland, deberíamos irnos de aquí, empezar una nueva vida juntos, pero no sin antes acabar con Tomoe.- Sugirió Alice al rubio, el cual la miró seria, él había sido uno de los Soldados más leales a su Diosa y ahora estaba desertando y traicionado, ¿qué podían hacer ahora?.

Hubo silencio y una decisión iba a ser tomada al respecto, mientras que ellos se iban, una misteriosa figura masculina se abría camino entre los árboles de la zona y observaba hacia el Norte, para las Casas del Zodiaco puestas sobre las colinas, cerca de la Ciudad de Royal Woods. Aquel personaje era de tez blanca, cabellos largos y de color plateados, llegándole hasta la cintura, se añadía de vestimenta una camisa de color amarillo, una chaqueta negra con rayas de plata y los pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro.

\- Desde hace mucho tiempo, Lancelot y Mordred, aún recuerdo la traición del primero y el asesinato que cometió el segundo contra mí, pero he regresado para terminar con esta mancha que empapó a los "Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda". Yo, Lucius Artorius Castus, ¡el Rey Arthur! he vuelto para vengar el Pasado.- Sentenció aquel hombre, mientras que se abría camino hacia el Norte para enfrentarse con el enemigo.

* * *

El "Aleteo de Garuda" de Summer y Luan iba en dirección hacia UnLuan de Perseo, mientras que Rick, Morty y Shura combatían contra UnPolly de la Flecha, esa fue la señal para que Lincoln y los demás partieran inmediatamente hacia la Casa de Acuario, atravesando aquel camino y dirigiéndose hacia el Décimo Primer Templo, luego vendría Piscis, sin embargo, en medio del dolor por la separación que tenían que hacer Luan y los otros Tres Jueces del Infierno, temía por la seguridad de ellos.

\- Hermanito, ¿estás bien?.- Preguntó Luna, mientras que seguían corriendo por las escaleras.

\- Luan...por favor, no mueras...te lo pido por favor, lo mismo ustedes, Rick, Morty y Summer.- Rogó el chico, viendo que solo quedaban las dos Pandora, Lucy y Chloe junto con Luna, Lisa, Leni, Lola y Lana, sin olvidar a Camus, Kanon, Afrodita, Kazuya, Rin, los "Herederos", Mordecai y sus amigos y los tres Generales Marinos.

\- _"La Casa de Acuario, puedo sentir un Cosmos no tan fuerte, pero éste es bastante engañoso, ¿qué estará tramando allí la próxima UnLoud?".-_ Pensó Camus muy serio al respecto.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Camus?.- Preguntó Afrodita.

\- Escuchen, ni más bien entren en la Casa de Acuario, yo me quedaré a pelear contra la UnLoud que la custodia, Afrodita, Kanon, Mordecai y los demás, sigan con Lincoln y sus hermanas hacia el Palacio junto con Kazuya y Rin.- Pidió el francés muy serio.

\- Pero, Camus...- Iba el General Kanon de Dragón Marino.

\- No hay tiempo, si lo que Aioria le dijo a Shura sobre esa máquina de dimensiones es verdad, deberé destruirla cuanto antes.- Pidió el peli turquesa, manteniendo la seriedad suya respectiva.

\- Ni creas que me quedaré sin hacer nada al respecto.- Advirtió Lisa de Balrog.

\- Lisa, no, tú debes seguir con nosotros.- Dejó Lincoln su orden.

\- Y seguiré, tú tranquilo, Lincoln, te prometo que me reuniré con ustedes en el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, pero recuerda que si mi lado maligno creó esa máquina, entonces es también mi responsabilidad destruirla.- Alegó la chica con seriedad, acomodándose sus lentes y mostrando la Armadura Sapuris suya, la cual antiguamente perteneció al Subjuez Lune de Balrog.- Señor Camus de Acuario, voy con usted.- Se unió la chica con el francés.

\- De acuerdo, ¡vamos, ustedes crucen rápido este Templo y vayan al de Piscis, de prisa!.- Exclamó Camus y de ahí le hicieron caso.

* * *

Ingresaron en la Casa de Acuario, Camus y Lisa se quedaron allí, ya que todo estaba totalmente vacío, sin embargo, no debían engañarse, la Santo de Oro de aquel les estaba esperando y ahora quedaba solo la Casa de Piscis, la última línea ante el Palacio que se erguía allí.

* * *

\- Señorita Tomoe.- Le llamó Raizer.

\- Lancen a los "Plagados", al Infierno con ellos y las Unloud, sus muertes no merecen ni una lágrima.- Ordenó la chica, mientras que daba la orden aquel rival de Kazuya para que las fuerzas enemigas suyas salieran para entorpecer el camino.

Raizer salió junto con Mordred y Paracelse, Alice no había vuelto pero qué importaba, lo mismo para Roland, ellos ya eran traidores para Tomoe se encargaría de ellos más tarde, ahora debía procurarse de eliminar a las últimas ratas que avanzaban hacia el Palacio, tanto las Unlouds como los "Plagados", con ello, podría avanzar hacia la Dimensión de donde venían los responsables y acabarlos a todos en su propio territorio.

Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que una persona se hallaba en las sombras, observando y escuchando todo lo que decían en aquel encuentro, era la última jugada de cartas desesperada ante un rival que, a pesar de haber sufrido muchas bajas, seguía en camino hacia ella y sus Aliados. Se escondió y decidió salir de allí.

\- _Jejeje, todo va marchando de acuerdo a lo planeado. Muy pronto, Lincoln Loud, mejor dicho, Emperador Hades, muy pronto nos encontraremos, un encuentro cara a cara, ¿no lo crees?. Un Dios del Inframundo que se encuentra con alguien que deseará nunca haber visto ni tampoco haber pisado estas tierras.-_ Decía una misteriosa voz, la cual llenó todo el Salón del Trono y llamando la atención de Raizer.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!.- Preguntó el hombre, ya que no lo conocía y a su vez, protegía a Tomoe y a Aiolos Alterno.

\- Nunca lo he visto a esto tipo, ¿acaso eres un enviado de Riden?.- Preguntó ella.

 _\- ¿Riden? ¡¿Ese payaso?!. No, Señorita Tomoe, para nada, si quiere saber quién soy, solo le diré que haré cargo de "entretener" al Emperador del Inframundo, será muy entretenido.-_ Decía aquella voz fría, sin vida y llena de desprecio.

\- ¡Vuelvo a decirlo: ¿Quién eres?!.- Preguntó Raizer nuevamente.

\- _Vaya, eres muy severo, Raizer, sobre todo porque guardaste un secreto sobre las Armaduras que Kazuya y sus amigos utilizan, pero no importa, porque ni siquiera a tu Diosa del Caos le llama la atención. Pero bueno, bueno, dejemos de ser tan...aduladores, finos, esto no es un velorio ni tampoco una reunión de negocios, jeje, pero te diré mi "nombre": Llámame "Nega".-_ Se presentó aquella persona invisible, desconocida, no se sabía dónde podía estar, sin embargo, un extraño miedo se apoderé de Raizer, quien no pensaba ceder ante ese personaje misterioso.

* * *

¿Quién era ese tal "Nega"? ¿Por qué quería ver a Lincoln?. Más actores se estaban sumando a la "obra teatral", las batallas entraban en su última fase, Shura, Rick, Morty, Summer y Luan contra UnLuan de Perseo y UnPolly de la Flecha, a su vez, en la Casa de Piscis, UnLola aguardaba junto con Lancelot de Cáncer la llegada de los invasores, UnLana estaba también llegando hacia aquel Templo y por último, el Pasado revelado de Yoshino, quien era la hija adoptiva de Aldebaran de Tauro y Shaina de Ofiuco, todo estaba comenzando a unirse en aquel "Rompecabezas del Destino".

\- ¡La Casa de Piscis, muy bien!.- Exclamó Star, esa era la última línea de defensa, sin embargo, algo detuvo a Steven y Connie.

\- ¿Steven, Connie? ¿Están bien?.- Preguntó Marco, pero en aquellos momentos, desde las laderas montañosas, vieron llegar a los "Plagados".

\- ¡NOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO, COBARDES! ¡"UNIVERSO CONGELANTE"!.- Exclamó Peridot y lanzó su ofensiva contra los enemigos.

\- ¡"MARTILLOS Y HACHAS"!.- Se unió Ronaldo con su novia en el ataque contra los rivales.

\- Muy bien: ¡"Herederos", vamos, al ataque, Lincoln, chicas, Kazuya, Rin, Afrodita, sigan, de prisa!.- Pidió Dipper, mientras que con Mabel y los demás se preparaban para continuar con los combates contra los "Plagados".

\- ¡Los ayudaré!.- Se unió Kanon de Dragón Marino y Mabel lo abrazó con ternura a su "Dragoncito".

\- ¡Nosotros también!.- Exclamaron los Generales Marinos junto con Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen y Nube.

Afrodita miró hacia la Casa de Piscis, allí podía sentir aquellos recuerdos del Pasado, en especial con aquel "Sendero" que casi mataba a Seiya y a Bart durante la Batalla de las 12 Casas para salvar a Saori Kido de la "Flecha Dorada".

\- Lo sé, sé lo que piensas.- Mencionó Lucy, quien se dirigió hacia Chloe.

\- Señorita Lucy.- Dijo la chica de San Francisco.

\- Chloe, a partir de este momento te entrego el mando de los Ejércitos del Inframundo, sé que no me decepcionarás.- Cedió Lucy aquel poder en la chica, la cual quedó confundida.

\- No...no lo entiendo, Lucy, ¿por qué lo dices?.- Preguntó ella preocupada.

\- El camino hacia el Palacio está surcado por un "Sendero de Rosas", éstas no son cualquiera, son un peligro para los intrusos ya que son venenosas, acaban con la vida de los intrusos en pocos segundos, ella sabe que podría morir. Chicas, Señor Hades, ¿están seguros de quieren hacerlo?.- Le contó Afrodita, mirando con seriedad aquella parte peligrosa para los pocos Espectros que quedaban con vida.

\- Por mi hermano, él es el amor de nuestras vidas, la persona que nos ama y que jamás permitiría que las muertes de nuestras hermanas y amigos no sean en vano, yo iré con él hasta el final. Sostuvo Luna con firmeza.

\- Yo también, como la Pandora del Siglo XVIII, la Pandora de la "Guerra Santa del Lienzo Perdido"; me sumo a este encuentro pero tiene haber una Sucesora y esa eres tú, Chloe Park de Heinstein.- Esa era la despedida de Lucy a su amiga, la cual no tuvo palabras que decir, estaba adolorida y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Vuelve rápido, amigo!.- Pidió ella, ya que ella iba a quedarse junto con Afrodita, pero aún faltaba alguien más, mejor dicho dos.

\- Señor Hades.- Le llamaron las Diosas Gemelas a Lincoln.

\- No...Lola, Lana, ustedes también.- Quedó el joven sorprendido.

\- Sí, es obvio que para tú cruces, necesitarás de nuestro apoyo, así que te abriremos camino, destruyendo a la última UnLoud que queda con vida, pero es una promesa, todas volveremos, incluyendo a Clyde, Ronnie y Alexander.- Prometió Lola, quien le dio un último beso y abrazo.

\- No lo olvide, Señor Hades, cuenta con todos.- Mencionó Lana, quien se quedó allí también para encarar la Batalla de la Casa de Piscis.

\- Chicas...yo...¡NO MUERAN EN VANO!.- Pidió el joven Emperador y de ahí las abrazó a todas para luego partir junto con Luna y Leni hacia el "Sendero de Rosas", atravesando la Casa de Piscis en su interior y pasando frente a UnLola y Lancelot de Cáncer.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó ella furiosa; pero en aquellos momentos cayó una "Rosa" ante sus pies.

\- Tú no eres digna de ser la Santo de Oro de Piscis, UnLola, estás llena de maldad y odio.- Sentenció Afrodita con seriedad.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. ¡Lancelot!.- Llamó ella a su Guardaespaldas.

\- ¡Ordene!.- Exclamó su Sirviente.

\- Destruyamos a estos invasores y luego iremos por Lincoln.- Ordenó UnLola, mientras que llegaban Lola y Lana junto con Chloe Park de Heinstein para sumarse al combate.

\- _"Mucha suerte, Lincoln".-_ Le desearon las últimas hermanas que estaban con vida y en las últimas batallas que estaban desarrollándose allí mismo.

¿Cómo se definirían los resultados? ¿Quiénes saldrían victoriosos?. No lo sabían pero Lincoln, en su interior, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, rogaba para que todos ellos volvieran a estar a su lado y terminar con aquella "Guerra Santa" de una buena vez.

Las últimas batallas estaban iniciadas y el reloj junto con la carrera estaban por terminar.

* * *

 **Uff, bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo muy pero muy largo, lleno de acción, drama, amistad, hermandad y romance, espero que les vaya a gustar. Y de a poco va a apareciendo este nuevo personaje "Nega", el cual es propiedad de Banghg, a quien le dedico este capítulo.**

 **Por otra parte, en el manga de "Saint Seiya: Episodio G: Asesinos", aparece el Rey Arturo, el cual es el líder de los "Gladiadores", además de poseer amnesia, este personaje aquí, le di un cambio y será su futuro combate contra dos conocidos suyos y que también son "Gladiadores".**

 **Solo quedan las Batallas de las Casas de Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis, en el capítulo que viene terminaré con esa parte y veremos a la otra misteriosa chica que estaba en el Salón del Trono pero sin ser vista por nadie, ¿quién será? ¿será otra UnLoud?. Eso lo van a descubrir en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Muchas gracias a Coven, RCurrent, Sam the Stormbringer, PoLucy y FreedomGundam96 por comentar y seguir esta historia, la cual le quedan solo 3 capítulos más junto con el final y se termina, pero por ahora, a seguir con la aventura :D.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35:**

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¡No quiero saber nada de ustedes, las odio!.-_ Gritó un Lincoln colérico, lleno de rabia hacia sus hermanas, todo el incidente de la mala suerte lo había ensañado, corrompido como una fruta que sufra un golpe al caer del árbol que la sostiene, jamás se lo había visto así, desprendía un aura de pura maldad, jamás había dicho eso a sus hermanas pero en aquellos momentos, parecía haber sido poseído por algún Demonio o poder maligno.

\- _Lincoln, tienes que saberlo, solo fue un incidente, lo de tu mala suerte era mentira, tú solo mentiste pero tienes que olvidarlo.-_ Intentó Lori en convencerlo.

\- _¡Oh pero miren quién habla, la que me dejó afuera, con calor, humedad, frío o tormentas severas sobre la ciudad, mientras que tú hablabas con Bobby, solo te importa tu relación y tú estúpido teléfono!.-_ Lanzó el joven su primera "ofensiva" contra su primera hermana mayor.

\- _Hermanito, tranquilo, por favor, tú no eres así, creo que una canción te vendrá bien y...-_ Sugirió Luna, pero en aquel momento, el joven le partió la guitarra contra el piso, destruyéndola por completo, la castaña se quedó helada, su preciado instrumento había sido dañado y regado por el suelo.

\- _¡Haber ahora si soy yo el que te "rompió" las putas cuerdas de tu guitarra!.-_ Le gritó Lincoln en la cara.

\- _Lincoln, yo...-_ Intentó Lynn hablar con ella, pero él le dio un golpe en el estómago, cayendo de rodillas al piso por la falta de aire y luego él la agarraba del cuello de su remera favorita.

\- _Tú eres la peor de todas, no sabes aceptar la derrota, me tildaste a mí de mala suerte y me empujaste a esto, pusiste a todas estas taradas en mi contra. ¿Crees que te lo perdonaré algún día? ¡Jamás!.-_ Le dejó aquel mensaje de muerte a la castaña, la cual sintió que no solo se le escapaba el aire, sino que ahora tenía miedo, un enorme miedo a su hermano.

Soltó a Lynn y de ahí le dirigió una mirada de terror a Lola, la cual sentía que casi se orinaba del miedo y lo mismo a Lana, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿por qué actuaba así?. Si hacía unos días les había perdonado y todo, habían sepultado para siempre el "Incidente de la Mala Suerte" pero ahora parecía estar corrompido por alguna extraña fuerza, algo que emanaba desde su alma.

\- _Dios, Lincoln, ¿qué has hecho?.-_ Preguntó Lisa, quien entró y vio las restos de la guitarra de Luna esparcidas por todas partes.

\- _Vete; Lisa, no quiero hablar contigo tampoco. ¡Y tú, Luan, tampoco me vengas con un chiste de ardilla, los odio, me dan hasta ganas de vomitar con escucharte siempre y en especial tus bromas, ¿te preocupas tanto por tu negocio?! ¡YO FUI TU MALDITO ASISTENTE, LO ERA Y QUÉ ME HICISTE DESPUÉS CUANDO EMPEZÓ: ME TIRASTE A LA BASURA!.-_ Primero se dirigió a Lisa con frialdad y luego estalló contra Luan.

Parecía una especie de juicio, el Lincoln que ellas conocían no parecía ser la persona que las amaba, que era el nuevo y futuro Hades, sino algo peor, era como si fuera Lucifer en persona, estaba lleno de odio, desprecio hacia la gente.

\- _¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Está todo bien?.-_ Preguntó Alexander, el cual entró con Leni y vio al albino lanzarse de nuevo sobre sus hermanas, golpeando a Luna en el rostro, a Lori la tiró al piso y a Lynn la empezaba estrangular.- _¡SEÑOR HADES! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASA?! ¡PARE, POR FAVOR, PARE!.-_ Rogó el bosnio, quien entró en acción e intentó separarlo, protegiendo a las hermanas, utilizando su cuerpo como un escudo y recibiendo parte de los golpes.

\- _¡Tú no te metas, Alex, no es contigo la cosa, es con ellas!.-_ Gritaba Lincoln, ya bajo un estado de furia ciega.

En medio de los forcejeo, el albino agarró a Lynn una vez más y la empezó a estrangular con fuerza, ejercía una gran presión sobre su cuello, las gemelas no podían hacer nada, solamente se abrazaron, veía a su hermano como un monstruo, Alexander tampoco podía hacer mucho, él intentaba sacarle de encima a Lynn, pero el joven continuaba con su trabajo.

\- _Linc...Lincoln.-_ Le llamaba ella, mientras que se iba poniendo de azul.

\- _¡Ya para, hermano, enserio!.-_ Se lanzó Luna con Alexander contra él para separarlo.

\- _¡TÚ NO TE METAS, HIJA DE PUTA, OJALA A TI TE HUBIERAN ABORTADO, LUNA, TE ODIO MÁS COMO A TODAS LAS DEMÁS Y A TI, ALEX, TE ORDENÉ DE QUE NO TE METIERAS!.-_ Exclamó el albino y le pegó a la castaña un golpe en la nariz, cayendo encima de Alexander y de ahí fueron a parar al piso, el joven escarlata se estrelló con la cabeza contra las puertas de las alacenas de abajo y la castaña pasó su mano y sintió que estaba sangrando mucho por aquella parte debido al puñetazo que recibió.

\- _¿Qué...Qué le pasa?.-_ Se preguntó Alexander, mientras que Luna se acurrucaba contra su pecho, atemorizada, buscando protección en su "Hermano", lo mismo Leni.

\- _¡Lincoln, para, enserio, la estás matando, por favor!.-_ Rogó Lori y en aquellos momentos el albino la soltó, Lynn cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad, sentía que se ahogaba, estuvo a pocos segundos de morir a manos de su propio hermano.

Hubo calma, era la calma después de la tormenta y ésta llevaba un nombre "Lincoln". El albino cayó al piso, exhausto, inconsciente, parecía haber sufrido algún golpe, un daño en su interior.

\- _¡Lincoln!.-_ Gritó Lucy, quien había llegado de la casa de Haiku y escuchó todo el bullicio que venía desde afuera, en la calle, entró corriendo y miró al joven que yacía en el piso, los restos de la guitarra de Luna, la chica que se estaba tapando la nariz para detener el sangrado, además de que tenía un ojo morado, Luan que estaba acurrucada contra un rincón, meciéndose y abrazando sus piernas, Lisa helada, Lola y Lana que no se separaban, Alexander que tenía una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza y varios cortes por la caída, siendo curado por Leni, sangre regada en el piso y Lori que ayudaba a Lynn a que recuperara el oxígeno perdido.- _¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?.-_ Preguntó la gótica, viendo todo el "escenario" en la cocina.

\- _No...no lo sé...de golpe...de golpe nos empezó a insultar...a maldecir, fue todo tan rápido, como...como sí fuera poseído por un Demonio.-_ Le dijo Lynn, la cual tenía las marcas de las manos de Lincoln sobre su cuello.

Lucy era considerada la peor indicada para saber bien sobre qué era lo que pasaba allí en la Casa Loud todo el tiempo, siempre estaba en contacto, en comunicación con el "Mundo de los Muertos", pero aquella vez, al poner un pie en la cocina, sintió un frío extremo, éste era aterrador, daba miedo hasta en la propia gótica, la cual tembló y mucho.

\- _¿Lucy? ¿Qué tienes, hermanita?.-_ Preguntó Alexander a ella, pero la peli negra simplemente se quedó callada por unos momentos, los cuales parecían largos.

\- _Sáquenlo a Lincoln de aquí, ahora, ¡ahora, AHORA!.-_ Gritó ella, casi de forma desesperada, como si fuera la propia Muerte que venía por su hermano, por el Nuevo Emperador.

Las chicas y el bosnio salieron rápidamente de aquel sitio, mientras que la gótica se quedaba allí, de pie, limpiando el desastre, cerraba las cortinas y encendía unas velas para entrar en contacto con aquel "Ente".

\- _¿Quién eres? Responde, ¡¿Qué le has hecho al Nuevo Hades?!.-_ Ordenó Lucy, ella siempre trataba a los fantasmas como sus amigos pero aquella vez, a esa persona no invitada, la consideró hostil, un enemigo.

\- _Jajajaja, ¿quién soy?. Tú no me puedes ver, pero he ansiado este momento por mucho tiempo.-_ Habló aquella voz tan fantasmal, maligna.

\- _¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Responde mi pregunta ahora!.-_ Exclamó la gótica, furiosa.

\- _¿Quién soy?. Estás deseando saberlo y no te lo diré así de una, no eres la Policía ni nada. Pero para ser "bueno", solo te diré esto: Llámame "Nega".-_ Finalizó la voz y de ahí desapareció para siempre, dejando el lugar bajo un extraño clima frío y con Lucy que se retiraba del lugar.

\- _"Pase lo que pase, no podemos dejar solo al Señor Hades, él nos necesita, aún no está preparado para una batalla, ni mucho menos contra alguien como ese "Nega". He sentido su presencia, Dios, no es Humano, es mucho peor que un Demonio".-_ Pensó Lucy, mientras que se dirigía hacia la habitación de su hermano y ayudaba a la chicas a tratar de averiguar qué pasaba.

Poco después, Lincoln despertó pero no recordaba nada, miró a todas las chicas y a Alexander, a los que había herido y se preocupó, pero ellas le tranquilizaron, dejaron que descansara y lo tomaron como un "pico de stress".

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora, en aquella Dimensión enemiga, las fuerzas del Emperador Hades estaban llegando finalmente al Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, mientras que Luan, Summer, Rick y Morty luchaban con Shura en la Casa de Capricornio contra UnPolly y UnLuan respectivamente, Camus y Lisa se metían más a fondo en la de Acuario para destruir la máquina de UnLisa y las Diosas Gemelas, Lola de Hypnos y Lana de Thanatos se dirigían junto con Afrodita y Chloe Park de Heinstein para derrotar a UnLola en la Casa de Piscis, la cual estaba con Lancelot, listos los dos para enfrentarlos.

A su vez, los "Herederos" junto con Mordecai, sus amigos y los tres Generales Marinos se hallaban combatiendo contra los "Plagados", los cuales habían sido enviados por la propia Tomoe, ya bajo un rechazo y desprecio hacia las Unlouds.

Alguien estaba por entrar en escena, alguien llamado "Nega" que había puesto los pelos de punta a todos en el Salón del Trono de la Diosa, sobre todo a Raizer, el cual se estaba haciendo cargo de proteger a la chica y al Patriarca Alterno, el peligro era real, las Unloud ya no era útiles y había también una persona más oculta en las sombras.

\- ¡Summer, en cuanto lleguemos hacia ellas dos, tú te encargas de UnPolly y yo de la otra, ¿está bien?!.- Preguntó Luan, mientras que la pelirroja asentía con la cabeza.- ¡Bien, al ataque! ¡"ALETEO DE..."!.- Siguieron las dos en su camino con la ofensiva.

\- ¡"GARUDA"!.- Gritó Summer, pero cuando estaban divididas para atacar a las dos rivales, éstas se dividieron, UnPolly se defendió con un potente bombardeo de flechas y UnLuan utilizó su Escudo de Medusa, desviando el ataque de Luan.

Las dos Juezas cayeron al suelo, no sin antes estrellarse contra las escaleras, mientras que las dos rivales aprovecharon el momento para reírse, burlarse de ellas.

\- Vaya que si son tontas ustedes dos, se nota, son parte de los Tres Jueces del Infierno y no pueden derrotarnos a nosotras, ¿tú qué opinas, UnLuan?.- Preguntó UnPolly, pero en aquellos momentos, la deportista sintió que alguien la agarraba por sorpresa, jalándola de los pies hacia el inicio de las escaleras.

\- Jamás...toques...a...mi ¡HERMANA! ¡"MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!.- Le advirtió Morty, lanzando su ofensiva, capturando a la rival, quien intentaba zafarse pero aquellos "Hilos" la iban estrangulando de a poco.

\- ¡UNLUAN, AYÚDAME, NO PUEDO MOVERME!.- Le llamó la deportista, pero en aquellos momentos, la rival mostró esa sonrisa siniestra.

\- ¿Cómo?.- Preguntó la castaña UnLoud.

\- ¡No puedo moverme, me tiene atrapado!.- Rogó ella la ayuda, pero la otra estaba más concentrada en Luan de Garuda.

\- Summer.- Le llamó su amiga.- Vete de aquí, ahora.- Pidió y ésta quedó sorprendida.

\- ¡Luan, resiste!.- Pidió Shura, pero en ese momento, él se detuvo, viendo que solo había una forma de derrotar a la Unloud de Perseo.

Por su parte, Rick tenía a UnPolly también cercada y fue entonces que se preparó para matarla junto con sus nietos y Shura.

\- ¡"EXCALIBUR"!.- Comenzó el español con el ataque.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!.- Lanzó el científico su ofensiva.

\- ¡"MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!.- Atacó Morty.

\- ¡"ALETEO DE GARUDA"!.- Finalizó Summer y de ahí, con los tres ataques combinados, éstos dieron muerto a la Santo de Plata, UnPolly de la Flecha y ahora solo quedaba una más.

La Casa de Capricornio era de ellos, pero Luan tenía en la mira a la UnLoud que faltaba.

\- _"Puedo ver que tiene dos lados, es como Saga de Géminis, tiene un lado bueno y malo, estando siempre en lucha contra ellos mismos, creo que puedo acabarla de un golpe, pero debo ser cuidadosa. Shura, Rick, Morty y Summer están subiendo las escaleras hacia la Casa de Capricornio, solo necesito un poco de tiempo para derrotarla, aunque ese Escudo de Medusa es el problema, ya sé cómo tratarlo".-_ Pensó la comediante, mientras que iba enciendo su Cosmos.

\- ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer, Luan? ¿Vas a derrotarme o simplemente huirás?.- Preguntó la rival.

\- Cállate, tú no sabes nada de lo que tengo pensado hacerte.- Mencionó Luan, preparando su ofensiva.

\- Este "Escudo" perteneció en el Pasado al Santo de Plata, Argol de Perseo, responsable de matara a Seiya y a sus amigos, pero terminó fracasando debido a que Shiryu del Dragón lo derrotó, dejándose ciego y así salvarlos tras haberse convertido en piedra. A ti, la verdad me gustaría tenerte como un trofeo, sería genial, ¿no lo crees?.- Preguntó UnLuan y se preparó para apuntarle con su "Escudo de Medusa", sin embargo, un misterioso viento comenzó a sentirse en el aire.

En aquellos momentos, aparecieron tres ojos enormes, los cuales comenzaban a abrirse lentamente.

\- Si tengo que derrotarte, ¡ENTONCES SERÁ A MI MANERA!. _"Adiós, Linky, perdóname por haberte tratado como basura por mi negocio, lo siento mucho, espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver".-_ Le deseó Luan, despidiéndose de su hermano y de ahí se preparaba para aniquilar al enemigo.

\- ¡Espera, ¿qué harás?! ¡No te atreverás a repetir el mismo truco que...! ¡NO!.- Gritó UnLuan y de ahí, la Jueza de Garuda se dejó ciega, utilizando sus propios dedos, sabía bien que cualquier ataque sería inútil por el "Escudo", así debía utilizar un plan mejor y era destruir sus ojos.

Con la vista cegada y el Cosmos que aumentaba, la Jueza Luan de Garuda preparó su ofensiva final.

\- ¿Te sabes el chiste del sordomudo, UnLuan?.- Preguntó la castaña.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso que tiene que ver?!.- Quiso saber la rival.

\- Pues yo tampoco, jajajaja, ¿entiendes?. Ahora...¡SIENTE EL PODER DE LA SUCESORA DE AIACOS DE GARUDA DEL SIGLO XVIII! ¡"DESTELLO DE MUERTE GALÁCTICA"!.- Exclamó la chica, tras reírse de su oponente y de ahí los ojos se abrieron lanzando todo un potente ataque contra la Santo de Plata, UnLuan de Perseo, la cual intentó protegerse con el "Escudo de Medusa", pero éste fue destruido por la ofensiva y de ahí, tras ser atravesada, cayó muerta al piso.- Lo...lo logré...adiós, Mi Link Precioso.- Se despidió Luan y también cayó derrotada, fallecida contra el suelo.

Summer salió corriendo de la Casa de Capricornio y fue hasta su amiga junto con Rick, Morty y Shura.

\- No...No...¡NO, LUAN, NO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO!.- Lloró la pelirroja, viendo a su amiga fallecida y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- _"Lincoln ya debió haberlo sentido, solo quedan cuatro más, si ellas caen, no quiero imaginarme la tristeza, ¿acaso algún Lincoln ya sufrió en otras Dimensiones por la pérdida de sus hermanas?.- Solo nos queda esperar, por ahora no podemos hacer nada más que tomar las Casas del Zodiaco y llegar hasta el Palacio".-_ Sostuvo Shura con seriedad, sabiendo que esa era la única carta por jugar que tenían.

\- Summer, lo siento mucho por tu amiga.- Dijo Morty y fue con Rick, abrazándola, ya no quedaban Juezas del Infierno del Siglo XVIII, solo ellos tres.

* * *

A su vez, en la Casa de Acuario, Camus y Lisa seguían registrando el lugar, buscando la máquina de Dimensiones que tenía cierta UnLoud en el lugar, pero en aquellos momentos, una misteriosa corriente de aire helado fue en dirección hacia la Subjueza de Balrog, la cual fue salvada justo a tiempo por el francés, cayendo contra el piso.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?.- Preguntó Lisa.

\- La "Ejecución de Aurora".- Respondió Camus al nombre de aquella ofensiva.

\- _Exactamente, Camus de Acuario y veo que has traído a la Subjueza Lisa de Balrog, la verdad que esperaba una buena visita, hacía mucho que nadie visitaba la Casa de la Vasija Preciosa, pero descuiden, ustedes serán los últimos en estar aquí.-_ Advirtió una voz y de ahí apareció la responsable de aquel Templo: UnLisa de Acuario, ella portaba la Armadura Dorada pero lo que más llamó la atención del Caballero y de la científica fue aquel brazo robot.

\- UnLisa, ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo?.-Preguntó Lisa con furia, viendo que ella había usado la Ciencia para el Mal.

\- ¿Quieres saber algo más?. Yo soy la creadora del "Virus del Pecado", lo vi en un cómic que Lincoln tenía, pero ¿qué más da? ¿saben lo que es sufrir, ser violadas por tu propio hermano, ver como tu madre se suicida y que a Lily y a papa se los hayan devorado los "Plagados"?. No, ¿qué sabrán ustedes?, en especial para ti, Lisa, Camus conoce muy bien el desligue, la muerte de los sentimientos en el combate para ser fuerte, pero tú, tú estás unida a tu Emperador, a tu Lincoln y eso no te lo voy a permitir, no dejaré que llegues con él ni con Tomoe.- Advirtió la científica UnLoud.

\- ¿Y para eso se convirtieron en las marionetas de la Diosa del Caos? ¡¿Para tener a su hermano de regreso?!.- Preguntó Camus, indagando con severidad.

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¡Responde, UnLisa!.- Ordenó ella, pero en aquellos momentos, la Unloud se preparó para atacar y de ahí, la Subjueza de Balrog sacaba su "Látigo de Fuego".

(Somewhere I belong, Linkin Park)

\- Esa máquina que tienes ahí debe ser destruida, muévete o tendré que destrozarte con esto.- Le ordenó Lisa, pero la rival no pensaba hacerlo, no iba a quedarse allí, fue entonces que alzó sus brazos al aire, tomando la posición de Camus.

\- Lisa, no bajes la guardia, va a hacer la "Ejecución de Aurora", tienes que tener cuidado.- Le alertó el francés.

\- No me importa si muero o no, todo por el Señor Hades, por mi Lincoln.- Juró ella, mostrando una sonrisa y de ahí alzó el "Látigo de Fuego".

Camus comprendió el mensaje de la chica, ella iba a luchar hasta la Muerte y fue por eso que se le unión en la pelea final.

\- ¡¿Estás lista?!.- Preguntó el francés peli turquesa a la joven.

\- Como nunca, amigo.- Respondió la científica.

\- Es un hecho: Los Caballeros Dorados y los Espectros tienen un gran orgullo ante ustedes, una lástima que morirán tan rápido.- Se burló UnLisa de ellos.

\- Sigues diciendo las mismas estupideces que tus hermanas, UnLisa, eso es algo que jamás vas a aprender.- Sentenció Camus.

Ella no dijo nada y de ahí extendió los abrazos.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!.- Gritaron tanto Lisa como Camus, lanzando sus ofensivas y éstas chocaron con un violento estruendo.

\- Adiós, Linky.- Se despidió la Subjueza Lisa de Balrog de su hermano.- ¡"LÁTIGO DE FUEGO"!.- Exclamó y se unión al ataque, el cual se fusionó con el del Caballero de Acuario.

Parecía una triste despedida, cada una de las hermanas iba cayendo, muriendo en los distintos campos de batalla, ¿acaso era esto el final para todas ellas?.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡NO, DETENTE, PARA!.- Rogó la Santo de Oro, UnLisa de Acuario, viendo que el ataque combinado la congelaba y quemaba a la vez, reduciéndola a una estatua de hielo únicamente y de ahí se destruía la máquina de Dimensiones.

\- Lo logramos, Lisa.- Dijo Camus, pero al voltearse, lamentablemente halló a la castaña muerta en el piso.- ¡Lisa!.- Gritó el francés y fue hacia ella.

* * *

Otra baja más para Lincoln y ahora estaban las tres chicas, Luna, Leni y Lucy junto con él, observando las escaleras, aquel "Sendero de Rosas".

\- Mierda.- Dijo Luna.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Lucy.

\- Ojala hubiéramos traído a Afrodita, esto no me gusta para nada.- Respondió la rockera.

\- Ya no hay marcha atrás, chicas, tenemos que llegar hasta allí, hasta el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, Kazuya y Rin están ayudando a Lola y Lana a enfrentarse contra UnLola y Lancelot, solo pido que estén bien. Para que no nos pase nada, será mejor tomarnos de las manos y resistir lo que podamos.-

Sabían del peligro que representaban aquellas Rosas plantadas por la rival, pero aún así avanzaron por las escaleras, ésta era la última línea de defensa del enemigo y si cruzaban, podrían acabar con aquella Guerra Santa de una buena vez y para siempre, sin embargo, con cada peldaño que pasaban, iban sufriendo los cortes de las espinas y el veneno impregnado en las mismas que se elevaba hacia ellos.

\- ¡De prisa, estamos llegando y...!.- Pidió Lincoln, pero al voltearse, vio que una de sus hermanas había caído al suelo.- ¡LUNA!.- Gritó el chico y fue hasta ella.

\- Lo siento, Mi Amor...lo siento, pero no puedo seguir...ve, continúa tú el camino.- Pidió la joven a él, dándole un último beso y así fue como falleció la Espectro Luna de la Esfinge en los brazos de su hermano.

\- ¡NO, LUNA, NO, POR FAVOR, NO NOS DEJES, LUNA! ¡LENI, TENEMOS...TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR!.- Rogó el chico, pero también la Jueza Leni de Grifos había caído al suelo, tratando de ponerse de pie y extendiendo su mano hacia la nada.

\- _¿Te ayudó, Mein Fraudlein?.-_ Preguntó una voz y al escucharla, ella alzó la mirada.

\- ¡ALEX!.- Gritó la chica al ver a su Ángel de la Muerte, el cual estirando su mano para levantarla.

\- ¡Leni! ¡¿En dónde está Alex?! ¡No, tú también, no, NO...NO...NO PUEDEN, NO ME DEJEN SOLO, POR FAVOR!.- Lincoln en aquellos momentos cayó de rodillas ante aquellas Rosas, llorando, llevándose las manos a los ojos y comenzando a llorar.

(Last Holy War, OST de Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades y también de la película "Contra Lucifer)

\- Lincoln...pase lo que pase, recuerda que siempre estaremos a tu lado...debes continuar tu camino, sigue, detén a Tomoe y a Aiolos Alterno antes de que sea demasiado tarde...- Pidió Lucy, quien llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo de Lynn y también sufría aquella chica gótica el efecto del veneno en su cuerpo.

\- Lucy...no, no puedo...no puedo continuar sin ustedes, ¡por favor, vamos, haz el esfuerzo!.- Pidió el chico y la llevó consigo junto con el cuerpo de la deportista.- Luna, Leni, chicas, sus muertes no serán en vano, lo prometo...ustedes siempre estuvieron conmigo, al igual que Lucy, Clyde, Ronnie, Bobby, Chloe, Rick, Morty, Summer y Alexander, siempre estuvieron a mi lado, me protegieron, me enseñaron muy bien cómo debe gobernar un Emperador como yo. Jamás las olvidaré, siempre las llevaré conmigo en mi corazón, pase lo que pase, no me daré por vencido, pelearé hasta el final y sé que podré traerles a la vida nuevamente.- Juró el chico y comenzaron con el ascenso hasta que finalmente arribaron al final de las escaleras.

Allí estaba el Palacio de la Diosa del Caos, el último bastión, la zona principal por tomar y en donde Lincoln debía liquidar a la culpable de todo, sin embargo, al llegar allí, vio que su querida Lucy, su Pandora del Siglo XVIII, había fallecido en sus brazos.

\- Lucy...¡no, Lucy! ¡LUCY!.- Gritó el chico y finalmente cayó al piso, ¿muerto?. Eso estaba por verse.

* * *

\- ¡NO!.- Gritó Chloe, quien sintió como la vida de Lucy se apagaba.- ¡Lucy!.- Volvió a gritar ella pero ya no había forma, se puso a llorar, quería maldecir, insultar, destruir y golpear a los culpables de todo, en aquellos momentos, Afrodita puso su mano en los hombros de la chica coreana, la cual se volteó para verlo.

\- En estas Guerras Santa siempre se pierden a seres queridos, amigos, hermanos, pero sus recuerdos perduran, no importa lo que pase, la historia de aquellas personas perdura para toda la vida. Lucy no murió en vano, te cedió su puesto, te otorgó su poder y ahora tú deberás luchar por tu Señor Hades.- Le dijo con seriedad y tranquilidad a la vez, la joven se secó las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza, tomó el Tridente y de ahí se dirigió hacia Lola y Lana, las Diosas Gemelas.

\- Muy bien, amigos, ¡vamos a por UnLola, de prisa, la última Casa es la de Piscis, andando!.- Ordenó ella con un tono tan parecido a la Pandora del Siglo XVIII y fusionado con el de Heinstein.-

* * *

Justo en aquellos momentos, sobre las escaleras al Palacio, una misteriosa sombra se movía hacia donde se encontraba Lincoln junto con los cuerpos de Lucy y Lynn, más abajo yacían Luna y Leni, aquella persona era una chica rubia, hermosa, de ojos rojos por aquel "Virus del Pecado" que llevaba consigo y de ahí se arrodilló ante el cuerpo inconsciente del Emperador del Inframundo.

\- _"Aún respira, si tan solo pudiera llevármelo hacia el Palacio sin que ese maldito de Raizer o Mordred me vean".-_ Pensó aquella chica y aprovechó una salida de Tomoe hacia afuera junto con Aiolos Alterno, para llevarlo al interior del edificio, hacia su habitación.

* * *

\- Las estaba esperando, Diosas Gemelas.- Dijo una voz familiar y para sorpresa de Lola y Lana, allí estaba la rival junto con Lancelot de Cáncer, el cual los veía con asco hacia los que estaban por enfrentarse.

\- ¿Quiere que los mate a todos, Señorita UnLola?.- Preguntó el pelirrojo a la rubia.

\- Jajajaja, ¿así me veo en esa Dimensión? ¿Cómo si fuera una puta que usa vestido rojo?. Dios, encima que es de la peor marca el que estás usando y owwww, pobre de tu perro Lancelot, ¿acaso te sigue a todas partes?.- Se burló Lola de la rival, cosa que la hizo enfurecer.

\- Al menos es servicial y todo un Caballero, no como tu hermano Lincoln, ni tampoco como cierta putita gemela traidora que sigue viva.- Alegó UnLola con furia al saber que UnLana estaba con vida.

\- Y aquí estoy, hermanita.- Respondió ella, quien apareció de forma sorpresa y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, provocando que cayera al piso y la rubia se sobara la herida que había recibido de parte de su gemela.- Esto es por todas las veces en las que me maltrataste, golpeaste y humillaste, te lo mereces y hay mucho más para ti.- Alegó la chica, quien estaba furiosa y agarró a la bella dama con sus manos y la empezó a golpear.

\- ¡OYE, DEJA A MI SEÑORITA EN PAZ!.- Exclamó Lancelot y se lanzó contra UnLana.

\- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS, PERRO!.- Gritó la rubia gemela y de ahí lo arrojó por las escaleras.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que haces, hermana?! ¡¿Estás loca o qué?!.- Preguntó UnLola, mientras que Lancelot iba a ayudarla.

\- Es ahora o nunca.- Advirtió Lola.

\- Sí.- Respondió Lana y de ahí, ambas Diosas Gemelas prepararon sus ofensivas respectivas.

\- ¡"SOMNOLENCIA ETERNA"!.- Exclamó la Diosa del Sueño, lanzando su ataque.

\- ¡"TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA"!.- Añadió la Diosa de la Muerte y de ahí, ambos ataques estallaron.

\- Mira bien a tu "belleza".- Exclamó UnLana, quien agarró del cuello a UnLola y en medio del bombardeo, aparecían Afrodita de Piscis y Chloe Park de Heinstein.

\- ¡"ROSAS PIRAÑAS"!.-Gritó el sueco y la lanzó otro bombardeo letal contra la UnLoud, cuyo cuerpo recibió todo el impacto.

\- ¡"TORMENTA ELÉCTRICA"!.- Exclamó Chloe y este ataque se unió con el de Afrodita y el de las dos gemelas.

\- ¡UNLANA!.- Gritó UnLola, mientras que su gemela se escapaba de allí y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Lincoln, el cual había sido llevado hacia el interior del Palacio, pero antes de entrar, le dirigió una última mirada de desprecio a ella y a Lancelot.

\- Ardan en el Infierno los dos.- Respondió finalmente y le sacó la lengua a su gemela.

El "Gladiador" pelirrojo la tomó a la joven en sus brazos, pero en aquellos momentos, hubo una intensa explosión, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y de ahí, Lancelot tuvo que tomar una decisión urgente.

\- Lo siento, Mi Señorita, perdóneme, pero no podré estar a su lado.- Se disculpó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- Preguntó UnLola.

No hubo tiempo, a pesar de que Lancelot la protegió con su cuerpo, la explosión de los ataques lo arrojó hacia atrás y cayó al Vacío de los riscos, mientras que la chica iba corriendo hacia los mismos, extendiendo su mano en vano.

\- ¡LANCELOT, NO, NO!.- Exclamó UnLola desesperada, pero en aquellos momentos, otra inmensa explosión se sintió en los alrededores y de ahí llegó la calma.

\- _Siempre estaré a tu lado, Mi Lady, Mi Reina...siempre.-_ Fueron las palabra que oyó del joven antes de desaparecer entre las llamas y las explosiones, para que luego, todo quedara en blanco.

La Casa de Piscis era de ellos, la Santo de Oro, UnLola de Piscis había sido destruida y finalmente ya tenían todos los Templos, pero aún quedaba el último sitio por asaltar: El Palacio de Tomoe.

* * *

En el interior de la Sala del Trono, Paracelse entró corriendo al lugar, se lo veía muy agitado al respecto y se encontró con Raizer, quien estaba junto con Tomoe y Aiolos Alterno, éste lo miró con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?.- Preguntó Raizer.

\- Ha habido una enorme explosión, perdimos la Casa de Piscis, lo mismo Sagitario, Capricornio, Acuario, a las Unlouds y sus amigos, los "Plagados" están siendo exterminados y muy pronto vendrán hasta aquí, hay rumores de que incluso el propio Hades está en el Palacio. En cualquier momento nos atacarán con todo, ¿qué hacemos? tenemos que traer a las Unlouds de vuelta a la vida, Señorita.- Informó el hombre y luego rogó porque cumpliera ella con su palabra, sin embargo, Tomoe se levantó del Trono y caminó hacia él.

-¿Para qué?. Aquellas estúpidas simplemente se creyeron que les iba a dar lo que querían, a su hermano Lincoln, se creyeron todo el cuento y murieron en las Casas Zodiacales.- Respondió ella con burla y superioridad.

\- Pero...- Iba a decirle Paracelse.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es quitarse a esas plagas de encima?. Unas ninfómanas que querían tener relaciones con su hermano, hasta hubiera enviado a Raizer para que las matara una por una, ya que hasta él les tiene desconfianza y estaba en lo cierto: Causaron muchos problemas esas mocosas, lo mismo sus tropas. Tengo que admitir que la "Resistencia" hizo un buen trabajo al respecto. Solo siento lástima porque perdimos a Sigurd, a los "Sin Rostro" y a Lancelot pero qué importa lo demás, las Unlouds están muertas, además, creo con este misterioso "Nega" podemos sacar más provecho.- Alegó la chica, mientras que hablaba de aquella misteriosa persona que estaba por los alrededores pero no se lo veía.

\- Pero, Señorita Tomoe, ese "Nega" no es de confiar.- Intervino Aiolos ante ella.

\- Lo sé, pero es más fácil tenerlo atado con una correa, como un perro y si quiere rebelarse, solo tienes que ajustarla con más fuerza y así te será obediente, Lancelot, a pesar de ser un buen "Gladiador", se convirtió en el perrito faldero de UnLola y mira como terminó el muy idiota. No hay de qué preocuparse.- Finalizó la chica y de ahí se preparó para tener su encuentro con "Nega", sin embargo, Raizer estaba muy pensativo al respecto.

* * *

Mientras que todos se iban, aquella muchacha bella y rubia se dirigió hacia la habitación donde dormía, abrió la puerta y la cerró silenciosamente, allí estaba Lincoln, quien yacía inconsciente y con un paño húmedo sobre su frente.

\- Shhh, tranquilo, no pasa nada, hermanito, tranquilo.- Le decía aquella chica.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién eres...tú?.- Preguntó Lincoln y de ahí fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con aquella muchacha tan familiar.

\- Por fin despiertas, ¿cómo has estado, hermanito?. Ha pasado tanto tiempo, aunque seas de otra Dimensión, me sorprende verte aquí.- Dijo la rubia, pasando sus manos por los cabellos del joven.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te conozco? ¿Y en dónde están mis hermanas?.- Preguntó el peli negro, mirando por doquier, su Armadura Sapuris Divina estaba recostada a un lado de la habitación junto con la Espada Imperial y la Capa Blanca y la chica pasó sus manos por su cabeza.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de mí?. Oh, cierto, no eres mi Linky de aquí, pero con tan solo verte, puedo ver la ternura que había en ti, antes de que todo colapsara. Yo soy UnLily UnLoud, hermano.- Se presentó ella y le dio un tierno abrazo al joven, el cual quedó helado.

\- ¿UnLily UnLoud? ¿Cómo? Dios, te ves muy hermosa.- Tuvo que reconocer Lincoln en aquella chica su belleza.

\- Heredé la belleza de mama, jejeje, gracias.- Agradeció la muchacha, pero no había tiempo.- Pero escucha, no tenemos todo el tiempo para conversar, debes salir de aquí, reúne a tus amigos y acaba con Tomoe, debes destruirla.- Le pidió la chica al joven.

\- ¡¿Qué?!.- Preguntó, casi gritando y ella le tapó la boca.

\- Shhh, te lo contaré todo lo que pasó aquí y nuestra relación con esa maldita "Diosa".- Juró UnLily, mientras que le soltaba la boca y de ahí le contaría todo al respecto.

* * *

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a El Caballero de las Antorchas y a su historia-homenaje llamada "Promesas" por el capítulo que subió ayer, también va esta segunda dedicación, ya que son tres, para Banghg y sus fics "Ellos", "Llamadas" y "La Purga Loud". Espero que les guste, Camaradas :D.**

 **Ahora solo quedan dos capítulos más junto con el epílogo, veremos muchas revelaciones sobre la historia de las Unloud y su relación con la Diosa del Caos, ¿qué medidas tomará Lincoln ahora que está solo? ¿Cómo traerá a la vida de vuelta a sus hermanas y amigos caídos? ¿Veremos finalmente a "Nega"?. No se lo vayan a perder, buen fin de semana para todos y saludos para los que comentaron esta historia :D. Nos vemos.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36:** Lincoln se hallaba recostado en la cama de aquella bella chica, Lily UnLoud, no lo podía creer, ¿en serio así se vería la pequeña que en su Dimensión todavía era una bebe?. Una parte suya quería besarla, tenerla para su "Harem" pero la otra, la más racional decía que no, que debía escuchar lo que ella le contaría al respecto de cómo comenzó toda la historia de las UnLouds y su alianza con Tomoe, la Athena del Caos. En aquellos momentos, Lily humedeció el pañuelo sobre aquel recipiente de agua fría y lo volvió a poner sobre la frente del Emperador del Inframundo, en un intento por lograr bajar la fiebre que tenía su cuerpo por el veneno que las "Rosas" de UnLola habían causado al respecto dentro de él.

\- Lily.- Le llamó el joven, quien se sentía mareado todavía, ella se levantó y le dio de tomar un poco de té que llevaba allí, éste era dulce y ayudaría a que se recuperara.

\- Toma, Linky, bebe, vamos, despacio.- Pidió ella con tranquilidad, dulzura, extendiendo aquella taza hacia los labios del muchacho, el cual comenzó a ingerir aquel líquido para que se recuperara.- Dios, lo que debiste haber sufrido para venir hasta aquí.- Acarició la rubia los cabellos de él, notando que ese Lincoln no era el que había conocido en su Dimensión, sino que era otro distinto.- ¿Qué te pasó a ti?. Te reconozco como mi Linky pero a la vez, siento que tú no eres, en una parte.- Quiso saber ella, interrogando al respecto por aquel cambio, sobre todo en el color de sus cabellos negros.

\- Sé que lo sabes bien, Lily: ¿Qué me pasó a mí?. Todo comenzó aquella vez, durante mi cumpleaños, Lucy me había regalado un "Medallón", en el cual estaba depositada el Alma del Dios Hades, el Rey del Inframundo, con el paso del tiempo, él se unió a mí y yo me convertí en su heredero, las chicas comenzaron a ser mis Espectros, nuestro Ejército, Dios...incluso tenía a Lola y Lana como mis Consejeras Imperiales, las Diosas Gemelas, Alexander Mefistófeles-Kairos, Bobby, mi Guardaespaldas y la Estrella Celeste de la Violencia e incluso Clyde, mi mejor amigo, todos estábamos unidos, lo mismo con Rick, Morty y Summer, pero cuando comenzó esta mierda, esos viajes dimensionales de las Unlouds, empezando con esos "Sin Rostro" y "Gladiadores", todo nos llevó aquí, a esta Royal Woods destruida.- Le contó Lincoln la historia de cómo se había convertido en el Emperador del Inframundo.

Lily volvió a humedecer el paño, escuchaba atentamente su historia, muy pronto le daría el motivo por el cual tenía que destruir a Tomoe y a Aiolos Alterno de una buena vez, pero por ahora se dedicaba esa "tarea".

\- ¿Por qué, Lily? ¿Por qué todo terminó de esta manera en este lugar?. Dímelo.- Quiso saber ahora Lincoln la verdad de todo.

\- ¿Quieres oírla, Linky? ¿De verdad?.- Preguntó ella, mientras que lo tomaba en sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir, la suavidad de su piel, la belleza que irradiaba, era hermosa, había heredado la belleza de su madre, al igual que las demás hermanas.- Todo comenzó cuando fuimos secuestrados y estuvimos en un campamento, allí nos hicieron a hacer cosas horrendas, por parte de Lincoln hacia nosotras, donde fuimos abusadas por él, en medio de esa orgía, mama se suicidó con una pistola, a papa y a mí nos devoraron los "Plagados", sumado a que teníamos el "Virus del Pecado" creado por Lisa, que nos hizo perder la cordura. Los restos de él y los míos fueron dados para que los demás comieran y me dejaron en el desierto, donde me regeneré por el Virus, estuve vagando por mucho tiempo hasta que me reencontré con ellas, el Lincoln nuestro había muerto y Lisa construyó aquella máquina, ese Portal hacia otras dimensiones donde tomamos los lugares de las originales.- Empezó la chica con el relato, pero pronto se puso seria.- En esta Dimensión, intentamos por todos los medios hallar a nuestro Lincoln, ellas había desarrollado una muestra de adicción-odio hacia él, hasta que un día, apareció aquella chica, quien nos prometió que obtendríamos lo quisiéramos si tan solo le jurábamos lealtad, había visto nuestras habilidades por el "Virus del Pecado" y nos convertimos en sus Soldados.-

\- Tomoe.- Nombró Lincoln a aquella peli negra.

\- Exacto: Tomoe, la Diosa del Caos, nos convertimos en sus Soldados, no, eso no, peor, fuimos sus Sirvientas, sus esclavas, nos prometía que tendríamos a nuestro Lincoln con nosotras pero esas eran mentiras de ella, se burlaba de nosotras pero ellas le tenían confianza, algunas como Luna y Lola se habían enamorado de sus Guerreros de Élite, Luna con Sigurd, dejando a Chunk y Lola con Lancelot, ¿no sé qué fue lo que le vio ese tarado a ella?. Él va a todos lados como su perro faldero, pero en cuanto a mí, yo terminé en las sombras, escuchando cada una de las palabras de Tomoe hacia nosotras, ese trato que recibíamos, era nuestro castigo.- Mencionó la chica esa segunda parte.

\- ¿Y por qué no escapaste y te dirigías con la "Resistencia" de Kazuya?.- Preguntó Lincoln sobre aquel grupo de Caballeros de Athena.

\- La "Resistencia", cuando ellos aparecieron, creíamos que los Santos de Athena habían muerto por completo bajo las garras de las chicas, pero nos equivocamos, pronto, ese grupo emergió y comenzó a causar bajas en nuestras filas, yo quería huir pero era imposible, si dejaba el Santuario, sería tildada de traidora y me matarían, no me quedaba más opción que estar aquí y escuchar cada una de las ofensas de Tomoe. Pero...- Ahí, los ojos de Lily brillaron con un profundo odio hacia cierta persona.- luego de eso llegó otro maldito a las filas de la Diosa, alguien que se convirtió en su Protector junto con Aiolos Alterno.

\- No, espera, ¿te refieres al enemigo de Kazuya? ¿Raizer?.- Preguntó Lincoln de nuevo y ella asintió.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Así es, Linky, Raizer llegó y se convirtió en el Guardaespaldas de Tomoe y Aiolos Alterno, pero cuando las chicas coqueteaban con él, intentaban acercarse, solamente reaccionaba con frialdad, soberbia, severidad y maldad.-_ Comenzó a relatarle la historia de aquel personaje, mientras que se veían imágenes de Raizer en donde las golpeaba con ferocidad, dejándolas heridas, aún teniendo sus poderes, ellas no estaban a la altura de aquel joven.

En el suelo yacía UnLuna con la cara toda golpeada, UnLori tenía una pierna rota y eran tratadas por UnBobby y Sigurd, mientras que Raizer tenía a UnLola agarrada del cuello, estampándola contra la pared, mirándola con desprecio y odio, casi llegaba a matarla, a quebrar su cuello.

\- _Suéltame, hijo de puta.-_ Le pidió ella.

\- _Me vuelves a hablar mal, ingrata, juro que te aplastaré como el insecto que eres.-_ Advirtió y la dejó, para luego mirar a las UnLouds que yacían heridas, lo mismo se podía decir de UnLuan y UnLynn.- _Ustedes, las UnLouds, me dan asco, no buscan nada más que tener a ese tal Lincoln, ¿para qué? ¡¿eh?! ¡¿para tener sexo y matarlo después?! ¡¿No es eso?!. ¡Levántate, sí, te hablo a ti, UnLynn, vamos!.-_ Le ordenó y tras escupirle en el rostro a la deportista de pechos grandes, se dio la vuelta pero la chica tomó su bate y estaba por darle su merecido, sin embargo Raizer fue más rápido, la doblegó y llegó hasta quebrar la mano con su fuerza, ocasionando que la castaña gritara del dolor.- _A eso es lo que venía diciendo, no son más que basura, deberían morirse de la peor manera, no son Soldados ni nada, son más que un Cáncer que deberían extirpar, pero les dejaré esta advertencia: Me vuelven a provocar, la próxima no seré tan "generoso".-_ Advirtió el joven y se retiró de allí, dejando ese cuadro de heridos, mientras que Lily observaba lo ocurrido.

\- _Raizer demostró ser alguien peor que Tomoe, mostraba odio y desprecio hacia nosotros, la última casi mata a Lori a golpes pero conmigo jamás mostró odio, no sé por qué, pero creo que él sea malvado, sino que perdió a alguien querido y quiere enmendar su Pasado.-_ Finalizó de contarle sobre la llegada de Raizer al Palacio de Tomoe.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Lily, Dios, todo...todo lo que tuvieron que pasar y esto es por mi culpa, yo nunca, digo, el Lincoln que les hizo esto, jamás debería haberles hecho eso, en mi Dimensión ustedes, menos tú porque todavía eres una bebe, forman parte de mi Harem, están conmigo y me aman, pero no puedo permitir que sigan sufriendo, entonces, yendo contigo: ¿Qué es lo que harás conmigo?. Dime.- Comprendió el chico el Pasado que había tenido que pasar ellas por todo ese dolor sufrido.

\- ¿Contigo?. Linky, yo no te entregaría jamás a mis hermanas, aún estando muertas, nunca lo haría, tienes a tu familia, a tus hermanas, a tus amigos.- Respondió Lily, pasando su mano por el rostro.

\- Ya estoy solo, todos murieron, menos los Caballeros Dorados y los otros, pero mis hermanas y amigos murieron en las Batallas de las 12 Casas.- Mencionó, mirando a otro lado y sintiendo las lágrimas que bajaban por sus ojos.

\- ¡No digas eso, yo creo que hay una forma de que puedan volver a la vida, estoy segura!.- Exclamó ella pero con un tono moderado, para luego tomarle de las manos al joven.- Lincoln, tú eres el Dios Hades, tienes que saber algo sobre él, los Espectros no pueden morir así de fácil, espera, ya sé usa tu...- Iba a decirle la chica, pero de golpe sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza junto con un sangrado en su nariz, pasó su mano por aquella parte y sintió que algo aterrador estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¡Lily! Dios, ¿qué...qué te pasa?.- Preguntó el joven y la tomó en sus brazos.

\- Lincoln, tienes...tienes que matar a Tomoe, pero hay alguien más interesado en ti y no son las chicas...por favor...déjame aquí, te lo pido, no quiero que tú mueras.- Le encomendó Lily al muchacho, pero él la ayudó a salir de allí, no sin antes ponerse la Armadura Sapuris Divina de Hades, la Capa Blanca y la Espada Imperial.

* * *

En las afueras del Palacio, mientras que Lincoln salía con Lily de allí, las 12 Casas estaban bajo el control de los Caballeros Dorados, sumado a que los "Plagados" estaban siendo exterminados por los "Herederos", los Generales Marinos, Mordecai y sus amigos, pero a la vez estaban Lola y Lana, las cuales estaban con Chloe y Afrodita cerca de aquella fortaleza, esperando a que el Emperador volviera sano y salvo, pero tardaba demasiado.

\- Basta, hay que ir a buscarlo.- Pidió Chloe Park.

\- Imposible, no sabemos lo que nos puede aparecer allí, Chloe, debemos esperar.- Respondió Lola, dando a entender que aún persistía una terrible amenaza.

Afrodita permanecía callado, observando la Casa de Piscis, sin embargo pudo sentir aquella presencia.

\- _"¿Qué? ¡¿Un Cosmos Divino?! ¡Imposible!".-_ Pensó el sueco con seriedad y de ahí dirigió su mirada hacia el Norte.- _"Los Caballeros ya están atentos, además estoy viendo que los "Plagados" están yendo hacia el Palacio, algo no me gusta".-_ Advirtió el peli celeste y de ahí cayó una extraña calma en los alrededores.

* * *

En el Salón del Trono, Tomoe se encontraba con Aiolos y sus fuerzas, las cuales le estaban dando el último reporte correspondiente a las batallas acontecidas.

\- Lancelot está desaparecido, todas las Unlouds han muerto, Señorita. También nos informan que Roland y Alice nos han traicionado, se han unido a la "Resistencia" de Kazuya Kobayashi.- Informó uno de los Guardias del Santuario a la joven.

\- _"Kazuya".-_ Pensó Raizer y apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué hay de los Espectros?.- Quiso saber la chica.

\- Todos muertos, el Emperador Hades ha desaparecido, pero la "Resistencia", los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados están viniendo en camino, ya dominan todas las 12 Casas del Santuario, los "Plagados" están en niveles críticos.- Añadió aquel Soldado.

\- No me importa, ustedes son la Élite del Santuario, no esos cadáveres, no se preocupen por ellos, por mí que los maten a todos, jejejeje, en especial con las Unlouds, me alegra mucho de que estén muertas, al fin me saqué a esas basuras. solo querían a su Lincoln, jajaja, nunca lo obtuvieron, les di una promesa vacía, Aiolos.- Dijo Tomoe, burlándose de las muertes de las Unlouds, se había liberado de aquella peste y ahora podía continuar con sus planes de conquista.

\- Pero, Señorita Tomoe, ¿qué va a pasar con la "Resistencia"?.- Quiso saber Aiolos Alterno.

\- Yo me haré cargo de él. Por favor, Señorita Athena, déjeme encargarme de Kazuya.- Pidió Raizer, ofreciéndose para matar a su enemigo.

Tomoe lo pensó un buen rato, ¿debería dejar que su mejor Soldado fuera a pelear contra aquel invasor?. Le tenía confianza y todo, Raizer ea alguien digno de lealtad y que nunca le fallaría, pero con el correr del tiempo, ella se había encariñado con él, formando una especie de "unión fraternal" entre ambos.

\- De acuerdo, Raizer, confío en ti, tú nunca nos has traicionado u abandonado, no como ciertas ratas que no pienso nombrar. Adelante, destrúyelo.- Le encargó la peli negra aquella orden y éste preparó su Armadura, ésta era como la Sapuris de Bennu, de color plateado oscuro con detalles naranja y rojo carmesí, lo mismo las Alas, su gema era triangular y roja. También se podía notar una Máscara Plateada, muy parecida a la del Ángel Guerrero Touma de Ícaro, uno de los Tres Guerreros Celestiales de la Diosa Artemisa.

Raizer se arrodilló, antes de irse y juró que acabaría con los invasores, mientras que partía, éste era observado por Mordred y Paracelse, el primero lo detestaba, lo odiaba, sin embargo, también había una tarea para ellos dos.

\- Mordred, Paracelse.- Les llamó Aiolos Alterno.

Éstos se voltearon y arrodillaron.

\- Acaben con los traidores de Alice y Roland.- Esa fue la orden del Patriarca.

\- Entendido.- Respondieron ellos dos.

\- Por cierto, me he enterado de que Lily Unloud sigue viva, ¿la matamos también?.- Preguntó el peli rosa de Mordred, pero eso llegó a los oídos de Raizer.

\- Hagan lo que quieran, no me importa si tiene que vivir o morir, nunca ha hecho nada útil para nosotros. Por mí que la maten.- Respondió Aiolos con severidad en su voz, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en Mordred, quien sacó su "Espada Sagrada" para matar a la chica.

* * *

Raizer caminaba por el pasillo hacia donde estaba Lily, un extraño sentimiento había dentro de él, mientras que tenía una serie de flashbacks de su Pasado junto a dos chicos, su hermana y hermano, se lo veía matando a los "Plagados" que la tragedia llamó a sus puertas. Él no podía permitir que algo le pasara a esa chica, la estaba buscando pero qué haría con ella al respecto, era una Unloud, sin embargo, nunca le había levantado la mano, hasta la trataba como si fuera su hermana, recibía mejor trato que las otras.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Lily se encontraba observando a sus hermanas que yacían heridas, UnLisa intentaba curarlas pero le llevaba bien al respecto, el poder de Raizer sobrepasaba al del "Virus del Pecado", por lo cual tenía que hacer algunas modificaciones al mismo. Ella se alejó del lugar y fue hasta donde estaba Raizer, el cual estaba acomodándose en una de las habitaciones del Palacio y llamó a la puerta.

\- _¿Sí?.-_ Se giró aquel peli azul, mirándola a la chica muy severa.

\- _¿Por qué les hiciste eso a mis hermanas?.-_ Preguntó Lily al respecto.

 _\- Se estaban pasando de la raya conmigo, veo que tú no eres como ellas, no eres una basura.-_ Señaló Raizer a la joven.

\- _¿A qué quieres llegar?.-_ Preguntó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

\- _Tú no eres como ellas, quieres a tu hermano pero no para complacer tus deseos incestuosos, ¿no es así?. Ellas solamente buscan a ese tal Lincoln para tener sexo con él todo el tiempo, por eso son basura, además de que no son rivales para mí.-_ Alegó el joven, quien se acercó hasta ella y le llamaba tanto el bello aspecto que tenía Lily, inmediatamente pasó sus manos por los cabellos rubios y largos, quedándose sorprendido.- _Suki._ \- Dijo en voz baja.

\- _¿Disculpa?.-_ Quedó la rubia sorprendida al oír eso.

Inmediatamente el peli azul, se volvió a concentrar en su trabajo, dejando a la chica más confundida.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora estaba decidido a terminar con todo, sabía bien que Kazuya estaba subiendo hacia el Palacio, reconocía que ese tal "Nega" estaba rondando y que aparecería en algún momento ante Tomoe, sería un perfecto aliado, un excelente Soldado para acabar con todos los problemas de una sola vez, sin embargo, no podía permitir que Mordred le hiciera algo a Lily, así que llegó hasta la habitación donde se encontraba la joven pero no encontró a nadie, todo estaba vacío, sin nadie a la vista.

\- ¿Lily?.- Llamó el peli azul y decidió buscarla por otras partes del Palacio.

Comenzó a buscarla por el Ala Oeste del Palacio, había que encontrarla antes que llegaran los dos Agentes de Tomoe para matarla, no lo podía permitir, no toleraría que hubiera un derramamiento de sangre injusto. Finalmente la encontró pero ella estaba sangrando por la nariz, débil y siendo llevada por Lincoln. Los ojos de Raizer se abrieron como platos al ver que el Emperador del Inframundo estaba allí, estaba dispuesto a matarlo con su Espada, sin embargo, el peli negro le detuvo.

\- ¿Vas a matarme junto con ella?.- Preguntó Lincoln a él, desafiándolo al respecto.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Lily?.- Quiso saber Raizer, cercándolo.

\- No lo sé, yo no le hice nada, solo que empezó a sentirse rara ahora.- Alegó Lincoln y eso dejó sorprendido al peli azul.

\- Raizer...- Le llamó ella y el joven se arrodilló.

\- Tranquila, Lily, tranquila.- Pidió el chico y de ahí se dirigió hacia Lincoln.- Vengan conmigo antes de que Mordred y Paracelse lleguen, Aiolos te mandó a matar.- De ahí y sin decir nada más, los dos le siguieron el paso hasta salir afuera del Palacio.

* * *

Los exteriores del Palacio, el camino, el "Sendero de Rosas" donde Leni, Luna y Lucy habían caído, como los demás Espectros y Jueces del Infierno, solamente quedaban Rick, Morty y Summer de pie junto con los Caballeros y otros Aliados que estaban dispersos por el Santuario, en su carrera por llegar hasta el bastión de Tomoe, pero en aquellos momentos, todo se había convertido en una carrera contra el reloj.

\- Ok, ahora tienen que salir de esta parte, vayan a la Casa de Piscis o a Acuario, pero de prisa.- Pidió Raizer, viendo que dentro del Palacio se oían los gritos de Mordred debido a que Lily había escapado.

\- Raizer, ¿qué harás ahora?.- Preguntó Lily y de ahí, el Caballero de Zerowing le dio un tierno beso en los labios, todo siendo observado por Lincoln, el cual sintió celos porque se le había adelantado.

\- Tengo un asunto pendiente con alguien, ustedes salgan, ahora.- Pidió el peli azul.

\- Raizer.- Le llamó Lincoln, quien tuvo que hacer a un lado los celos y éste se volteó.- Muchas gracias.- Agradeció el chico y éste hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, partiendo hacia el interior del Palacio para detener a Mordred y Paracelse.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Salón del Trono, Tomoe se encontraba junto con Aiolos Alterno, esperaban a que llegaran sus dos Agentes con la cabeza de Lily en sus manos para así dar por cumplida la misión, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, la puerta del sitio se abrió, llamando la atención del Patriarca de cabellos rubios, el cual se dirigió hacia aquella persona, la cual venía caminando hacia ellos.

\- ¡Alto! ¿Quién eres tú?.- Preguntó uno de los Guardias.

\- Está bien, déjelo pasar.- Pidió Tomoe y los dos Soldados se retiraron de allí, permitiendo el paso del "invitado".

(Animal I have become, Three Days of Grace)

I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself.

* * *

Lincoln estaba llevando a Lily a un sitio seguro, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, la chica comenzó a sangrar más, estaba sufriendo un terrible y misterioso ataque que parecía no tener fin. Algo que la atormentaba por dentro, como si fuera una especie de control sobre su mente y que la llevara a agarrarse la cabeza, fue en ese momento en que el peli negro se detuvo y dejó que la rubia se recuperara un poco.

\- Linky...por favor...acaba con esto, te lo pido.- Pidió la chica.

\- Lo haré, destruiré a Tomoe, no me importa cómo pero acabaré con ella.- Juró el chico.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor, mátame, acaba con mi vida ahora, es una orden, hermano, por favor!.- Rogó ella, tomando la Espada Imperial de Hades y colocando el filo hacia su pecho.

\- No...no...¡NO LO HARÉ, ERES MI HERMANA, NO PIENSO HACERLO! ¡VAMOS, YO TE LLEVARÉ!.- Prometió el chico, quien decidió cargarla y llevarla a un sitio seguro, de seguro Afrodita podría hacer algo para el sufrimiento de la chica o incluso Shaka, pero cada segundo que pasaba, la torturan no parecía tener fin.

* * *

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one would ever change this animal I have become

And help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal).

* * *

¿Quién era esa persona que avanzaba hacia Tomoe y Aiolos Alterno? ¿Qué quería en aquellos momentos?. Para aquellos Guardias del Palacio, sentían miedo ante aquella persona, pero Tomoe y Aiolos no, le llamaba la atención ese aspecto tan familiar, tan llamativo.

* * *

\- _"Muere, sufre, no sirves para nada, Lily, sin embargo, te dejaré vivir por unos instantes más, ¿quién sabe?. Por ahí tu bello cuerpo me sirva para complacerme todo el tiempo que quiera, ¿no lo crees?."-_ Preguntó aquel personaje, quien hablaba hacia la joven rubia, quien se agarraba la cabeza.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, TÚ NO ERES MI LINKY, ERES UN MONSTRUO!.-Pidió ella, tapándose los oídos pero no hacía efecto.

\- _"Ya iré para allá, espero que se preparen".-_ Fue la respuesta final y de ahí se calmó todo, llegaron a las escaleras, sin embargo, algo parecía haber detenido la marcha de Lincoln y Lily.

* * *

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times I've lied

(So many times I've lied)

\- ¿Quién eres?.- Preguntó Tomoe al recién llegado, a aquel forastero.

Éste era de cabellos blancos, una mirada de pura maldad, locura en su rostro, era igual a cierto albino y ahora peli negro, esas sombras bajo los ojos, portaba una Armadura tan llamativa, tan familiar: De color roja, se podían apreciar dos Alas Negras y con aquello, una Espada.

\- ¿Quién soy?.- Preguntó aquel albino.

\- No te burles de la Diosa Athena, niño.- Le advirtió Aiolos Alterno.

\- Mi nombre...- Iba a decirles cómo se llamaba.

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself.

* * *

\- Lincoln, sálvate, enserio, te lo pido, tienes que seguir adelante, tus hermanas te necesitan, por favor, olvídate de mí, ¿sí?, yo voy a estar bien.- Juró Lily, pero él no iba a darse por vencido, ya había perdido a tanta, no permitiría que nadie le impidiera salvar por lo menos a la única Unloud que había salvado su vida, estaba en deuda con ella, fue entonces que decidió volver a cargarla en sus brazos y de ahí partirían hacia la Casa de Piscis.

\- Afrodita te curará, Lily, no te voy a dejar aquí sola, yo te voy a proteger, lo juro.- Sentenció el chico con firmeza.

* * *

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one would ever change this animal I have become

And we believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

And we believe it's not the real me

Somebody help.

\- Ni nombre es Nega, pero mi verdadero nombre es...¡Lincoln Loud!.- Se presentó aquel joven albino, dejando sorprendidos a la Diosa y al Patriarca, éste alzó la mirada y pudo verse esa maldad que llevaba consigo, el dolor, la muerte, la manipulación, el trato hacia los demás, esas características lo definían a él y estaba listo para terminar con aquel asunto.- Ordene, Señorita Tomoe, ordene y yo le quitaré ese último peso que llevaba encima.- Prometió Nega y de ahí mostró su "Espada Sagrada", la cual emitió un fuerte brillo y con ello se dio por comenzada la etapa más difícil de todas.

* * *

A su vez, Kazuya junto con Rin se encontraban subiendo hacia el Palacio, antes se habían encontrado con Lola, Lana y Chloe, quienes se sumaron al ascenso, mientras que Afrodita se dirigía para las otras Casas Zodiacales y de ahí traer a todos los que habían quedado atrás.

\- _"Raizer nos está esperando, esto acaba hoy y para siempre".-_ Pensó el chico, mientras que se dirigía hacia donde estaban las dos gemelas y la Segunda Pandora.- ¡Lola, Lana, Chloe, ustedes vayan hacia donde se encuentra Lincoln, el "Sendero de Rosas" está despejado, vayan ahora!.- Les encargó esa misión y las tres partieron hacia el Palacio.

\- ¡Kazuya, Rin, ¿adónde irán ustedes?!.- Quisieron saber las dos gemelas.

\- Hay alguien con el que tengo que cerrar un asunto.- Respondió el chico de cabellos negros, mientras que a lo lejos también llegaban Roland y Alice, quienes se enfrentarían contra sus antiguos Camaradas y por otra parte, UnLana había escuchado toda la conversación entre Tomoe y Nega, por lo cual, la chica rubia salió disparada para ayudar a Lincoln y a Lily del peligro que representaba aquel personaje recién llegado.

* * *

\- _"Lincoln y Lily siguen vivos, no puedo creer que Raizer los haya protegido, eso no me lo esperaba del hombre que casi mata a mis hermanas cuando llegó aquí. Muchas gracias, Raizer":-_ Agradeció UnLana, quien salió del Palacio y se encontró con los dos chicos.- ¡Lincoln!.- Gritó la chica.

\- ¡UnLana!.- Exclamaron ambos chicos.

\- Veo que por aquí estaba la rata traidora, pero qué sorpresa, ¡UnLana sigue viva! pero no por mucho tiempo. Paracelse, haces los honores.- Dijo Mordred, el cual llegó hasta allí junto con el castaño, pero en aquellos momentos, alguien los detuvo.

\- ¡NO LES PERMITIRÉ QUE LASTIMEN A LINCOLN! ¡"PUÑOS METEORO DELTA"!.- Lanzó Kazuya su ofensiva, mientras que llegaba con Rin y ella ayudaba a Lily UnLoud.

\- ¡YO LOS CUBRO, USTEDES PROTÉJANSE! ¡"FAIRY SEED SWORD"!.- Exclamó la pelirroja y novia de Kazuya, quien se sumó a la batalla, pero Mordred y Paracelse habían evadido los ataques, sin embargo estaban fascinados por aquellos mismos.

\- Vaya, hace mucho que no veía un buen combate, me pregunto donde estará Raizer.- Quiso saber el peli rosa.

\- ¡Aquí estoy!.- Exclamó desde la fachada del Palacio y se lanzó al asalto.- Kazuya de Neowing, nos volvemos a encontrar y veo que trajiste a tu novia para nuestro combate final.- Observó el peli azul a sus oponentes.

\- Estamos preparados para todo, Raizer.- Advirtió Rin, quien tomó posiciones de batalla, protegiendo junto con Kazuya, Lola, Lana y Chloe a Lincoln, Lily y UnLana.

Justo cuando estaba por empezar el combate, llegaron Roland y Alice para sumarse a la misma.

\- Los traidores siempre vuelven arrastrándose, ¿no lo crees, Roland?.- Preguntó Mordred con burla en su voz.

\- Ni él ni Alice son traidores, el único que es, eres tú, Mordred.- Advirtió una voz y con ellos llegó Arthur, el cual había llegado para sellar aquella "deuda" que tenía con su asesino.

\- ¡Arthur!.- Gritó el peli rosa sorprendido.

* * *

Desde el fondo de los acantilados, Lancelot había sobrevivido a la caída pero no podía sentir la presencia de su amada UnLola, por lo cual se puso triste por su fallecimiento, sin embargo, había otra fuerza que llamaba su atención y que provenía del Palacio de Tomoe, así que se dirigió a aquel sitio para investigar. Salió de los riscos y de ahí partió hacia la Batalla del Palacio.

* * *

Todo estaba listo para desarrollarse, Nega estaba saliendo para el combate final, no se lo iba a perder, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ésta era de pura maldad y odio.

\- _"¿Qué es ese Cosmos que está saliendo de allí?".-_ Se preguntó Lincoln, mientras que desde el interior del Palacio lo veía salir a aquel chico igual a él, salvo por esas sombras en sus ojos, esa Armadura, las Alas y la Espada que llevaba consigo.-

\- Hola, Lincoln, jejeje, mejor dicho, Señor Hades.- Saludó Nega a la persona con la que había tenido esa "conversación" cuando habían ingresado al Portal para detener a las Unloud.

\- No lo puedo creer, ¡es imposible!.- Gritó el peli negro.

\- ¿Sorprendido?. Yo lo estoy, al fin nos vemos cara a cara, ¿no lo crees?. Bueno, esta no es una reunión cualquiera, tú y yo tendremos nuestro combate final, si tanto quieres que deje en paz a Lily, yo lo haré con gusto, si me derrotas, de lo contrario.- Impuso las reglas y de ahí dio una demostración suya, continuando con la tortura.

\- ¡No, basta!.- Rogó el chico.

\- Con esas palabras de idiota y maricón no podrás obtener nada, ¡vamos, estalla de la furia, como cuando te controlé ese día y que golpeaste a tus hermanas, yo fui quien se metió en tu mente y tuviste esas pesadillas con la "Purga", ese odio de tus hermanas en ese sueño, fue de otro Lincoln de otra Dimensión, jajajajaja, lo mismo con tu otro sueño donde te hacía mierda a tu familia con una denuncia por maltrato infantil, sí, la maldita mala suerte, ese día en donde todo se fue a carajo y mi favorita: Verte destrozado mentalmente en un manicomio, fue lo más bello del Mundo, pero sabes qué, siento que no estoy ante un Lincoln cualquiera, estoy ante un Dios, el Emperador del Inframundo: Hades. Y yo, no me considero un Dios, pero esta Armadura es que usó el propio Dios de la Guerra, Ares, así que, ¿empezamos?.- Preguntó Nega tras mostrarse como el responsable, el culpable de todos esos ataques, de esas pesadillas que el joven peli negro había tenido al respecto y que iba haciéndolo enojar, pero a su vez, no podía dejar a Lily sola, no tenía confianza en Nega, así que tendría que tener mucho cuidado al respecto.

\- Dios de la Guerra Nega/Ares, yo, Lincoln Loud/Hades, Dios de la Muerte, ¡pelearé contra ti!.- Juró el joven y de ahí tomó su Espada Imperial.

La Batalla Final acababa de comenzar.

* * *

 **Y sí, la Batalla Final ha dado por iniciada, la verdad que para este capítulo quiero agradecerle a los escritores que me dieron sus ideas, para empezar, las visiones que relató Nega (personaje perteneciente a Banghg), son los fics del autor Banghg ("Llamadas" y "La Purga" y "Asylum", la secuela de la segunda). Te lo agradezco muchísimo, Banghg, por todo esto, Camarada, lo mismo quiero agradecerle a El Caballero de las Antorchas, a quien le dediqué el capítulo pasado, a El Legendario por darme permiso para hacer este fic con sus Unlouds y por último a FreedomGundam96; quien me suministró muy buenas ideas y éstas continuarán en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Cuídense todos ustedes, estén preparados para el capítulo que viene y el epílogo también :3. Saludos para todos los que comentaron y siguieron este fic, en especial FreedomGundam96, El Caballero de las Antorchas, Banghg, PoLucy, RCurrent y Coven, nos estamos viendo en el siguiente episodio, donde las batallas van a comenzar y e importantes sucesos van a ocurrir allí también :).**

 **Nos vemos y que tengan todos una buena semana :D.**

 **P.S:** **Esta semana voy terminando con este fic, así que a prepararse.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37:** La Batalla Final estaba por comenzar, Nega había aparecido ante Lincoln, un Lincoln totalmente abatido, destruido, veía a Lily UnLoud sufrir por aquel "control" que le estaba haciendo aquel albino maligno, UnLana intentaba sanar a la rubia pero era imposible, todo parecía ser un eterno sufrimiento, por otro lado, Raizer observaba a Kazuya de Neowing, su rival había llegado junto con Rin para pelear contra él, pero estaba secundado por Mordred y Paracelse, el primero se hallaba ante la sorpresa de encontrarse con aquel Monarca que había cegado su vida en el Pasado: Arthur, el mítico Rey de Inglaterra y la famosa historia de "Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda", mientras que Roland y Alice se habían unido al grupo de la "Resistencia", no solo para acabar con la tiranía de Tomoe, sino también recuperar sus vidas perdidas, aún a costa de pagar el precio con las suyas.

\- Bueno, ¿lo vas a hacer a hacer o no?.- Preguntó Nega desafiante ante el peli negro, el cual no quería despegarse de Lily.

\- ¡Nega, eres un maldito, entonces eras tú el que hizo todo esto!.- Señaló UnLana al albino, el cual simplemente comenzó a reírse, no mostraba ningún interés o aprecio por la vida de la gente, simplemente ellos eran basura en su camino.

\- ¿Crees que yo podría hacer algo así? Vaya que eres ingenua, Lana, no, yo nunca haría algo, solo deseaba poder divertirme un poco con este Lincoln, alguien que se hace llamar "Dios del Inframundo", el "Heredero" de Hades, ¿será verdad o no?. ¡Vamos, Emperador, vamos, toma tu Espada Imperial y pelea contra mí! ¿O acaso será de que tienes miedo?.- Preguntó Nega, quien se burló de Lincoln y de ahí, al ver que el chico no haría nada al respecto, no iba a pelear ni nada, tuvo que tomar una "medida disciplinaria" para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y de Lily.

UnLana vio que el rival avanzaba tranquilo hacia Lincoln, no se confiaba por nada en aquella persona, simplemente podía sentir esa maldad en su alma, por lo cual, de forma misteriosa, reapareció delante de Lily y tomó su Espada, alzándola en el aire.

\- ¡LILY!.- Gritó la rubia gemela a la chica, la cual se dio la vuelta y Lincoln la sacó del camino de la Espada de Nega y detuvo el golpe con sus manos.

\- Mmm, eres persistente, para proteger a esa puta Unloud, tú tienes una determinación muy fuerte.- Observó el peli blanco con seriedad al asunto, mientras que el Emperador de cabellos negros sostenía con fuerza aquella arma blanca y le causaba cortes en las manos.

\- No...no voy a permitir...¡QUE LASTIMES A LANA Y LILY!.- Juró el chico, mientras que empujaba a Nega al piso, pero éste se levantaba y mostraba una sonrisa siniestra.

\- ¿Para qué quieres protegerla?. Ay, Lily, aún recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y por culpa de ese maldito día, ese día en que la familia nuestra se fue al carajo cuando Lynn te tuvo de "Mala Suerte", nos separaron, ¿lo recuerdas, hermanita?, a ti te llevaron con Lincoln pero cuando todo comenzó a salirse de control: Las muertes que sembré por Royal Woods, ufff, son tantas pero aquí van: Haiku, Chunk, jajajajaa, aún recuerdo como lo partió a la mitad aquel accidente de tránsito, sí, fue genial ver a ese gordo seboso yacer muerto y que los perros intentaran comerse sus entrañas, aún recuerdo a Tabby por como gritó con sus últimas fuerzas, mientras que yo la violaba y luego, solo diré que "perdió la cabeza", también esos policías, Enrique, pobre, jamás encontraron los restos de él ni de su familia. Tampoco me olvidó de Lola en mi Dimensión, fue tan placentero penetrarla siendo tan solo una niña.- Relataba con pura maldad, un orgullo espantoso que hacía palidecer a los que estaban allí presentes, incluyendo Rin y Kazuya apretaba los dientes con fuerza, pero no podía desviarse de su rival, el cual era Raizer.

\- Tú...¡¿le hiciste todo eso a la gente que mis hermanas y yo conocemos?!.- Preguntó Lincoln, sintiendo una furia que crecía en su interior.

Nega miró su Espada, no estaba manchada de sangre ni nada, pero ansiaba poder tenerla, quería saborear aquel líquido rojo y vital para la vida del Humano, ¿cómo sería el de Lincoln? ¿Valentía o simplemente alguien que no era un Dios verdadero, sino un cobarde?.

\- Y sigue la lista, los del Arcade, aún recuerdo como se estrellaban sus cabezas contra los vidrios, se cortaban el cuello, recuerdo el tormento que le hice a la puta de Luna, a Lori como la destrocé psicológicamente, a Lisa que casi la llevo a la muerte por haberla encerrado en su habitación y que se congelara hasta casi morir, una lástima que se salvó, también recuerdo a ese viejo de mierda del Señor Grouse, nunca en mi vida me sentí tan feliz cuando le volé el cráneo de un disparo de arma de fuego. Fuego, el fuego, ¿sabes?, es feo una muerte así, morir en llamas, calcinado, sientes que todo tu cuerpo lo está aplastando una fuerza espantosa y el agua de tu interior se va diluyendo, eso le pasó a la gente de aquel local, "El Krakatoa", fue divertido verlos estamparse contra la puerta de salida y sentir su carne calcinada, fue lo más bello del Mundo.- Siguió relatando ese "espectáculo" que había traído consigo.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta, ¿cómo puedes hacer algo así?!.- Gritó UnLana, mientras que intentaba sanar a Lily.

\- La vida de los Humanos no vale nada, no está comparada a lo que es la mía.- Mencionó Nega con un dejo de seriedad en su voz.- ¿Para qué sentir simpatía por la gente que te ha tratado como basura?.- Quiso saber y apuntó hacia Lincoln.

\- ¡¿Estás diciendo que las muertes de mis hermanas y la de mis amigos fue todo en vano?!.- Preguntó Lincoln hacia él.

\- Correcto, sean Espectros o Dioses de Hades, no son más que basura ante el camino que uno tiene planteado, si tanto las querías, debiste haber elegido bien este camino, porque en todos lados hay trampas.- Señaló el peli blanco, caminando hacia él.

\- Debería matarte, Nega, ¡lo haría ahora!.- Juró Lincoln, pero Lily le detuvo.

\- Lily.- Dijo UnLana, mientras que la rubia se levantaba con dificultad, aún bajo el control de Nega.

\- Yo nunca quise ser este monstruo que nos convirtió Lisa, Lana, nunca, yo quería una vida feliz con la familia reunida, con todas las chicas junto con mama, papa, Linky, el abuelo y las mascotas, celebrando las Fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo. ¡Yo nunca quise que este Mundo acabara por culpa nuestra! ¡NUNCA!.- Gritó Lily, mostrando la verdadera Naturaleza suya, llorando, sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido, aunque ella jamás había causado nada de eso, sintió culpa por todo, por haber sido "partícipe" de la caída de esa Dimensión y sumado a las muertes que les causaron a Kazuya y al Santuario.-

\- Lily, podremos reconstruir este Mundo, yo sé que todo volverá a la normalidad.- Intentó UnLana en convencerla.

\- Puede ser que tengas razón, hermana, pero mientras Nega esté aquí, todo seguirá siendo lo mismo, una desgracia, muerte y destrucción. Por eso...yo había pedido ese deseo a Linky, de que él acabara con mi vida y quiero que lo hagas tú, no quiero ser más este monstruo.- Pidió la rubia, mientras que caminaba hacia donde estaba el Emperador del Inframundo y se arrodillaba ante la Espada Imperial de Lincoln.

\- Lily, no tienes que hacerlo, podremos derrotar a Nega y a Tomoe, estoy seguro.- Intentó Lincoln en convencerla, pero ella no quería suicidarse por desesperación, sino por otro motivo.

\- Linky, prométeme que cuidarás a tus hermanas, a todas ellas, lo mismo a mama y papa, que Leni sea feliz con Alexander, que nunca de sonreír, que la Lily de tu Dimensión crezca como yo, pero no en el monstruo que convertimos y pase lo que pase, nosotras, las Louds, porque así éramos nosotras, no las UnLouds, siempre estaremos con ustedes, protegiéndolos y amándolos.- Lily mostró una última sonrisa para luego besar a Lincoln en los labios y esperar a su muerte.- Hazlo, estoy tranquila, porque me voy en paz, me reencontraré con las chicas y con el verdadero Linky nuestro, el que nos amó antes de que todo esto empezara, adiós, Lincoln, no, no solo por tu nombre Humano: ¡Adiós, Señor Hades!.- Se despidió ella.

\- Uff, qué pesados, parecen una telenovela brasilera, yo mismo me haré cargo de esto.- Sentenció Nega, quien manipuló a Lily, quien cayó al piso y se aferró con fuerza a la Espada de Lincoln.

\- ¡LILY, NO, NO LO HAGAS! ¡BASTA, NEGA, DÉJALA!.- Pidió el peli negro, pero el albino no lo iba a hacer.

\- ¿Quieres que no lo haga?.- Preguntó Nega y de ahí chasqueó los dedos.

La vio morir ante sus ojos, sintió que su corazón se estremecía, caía a pedazos, como si hubiera recibido una pedrada contra la ventana y ésta estallara en pedazos, eso fue lo que observó: Lily UnLoud había puesto fin a su vida, atravesando su corazón con la Espada Imperial, siendo controlada por Nega, obligando a la chica a que se suicidara, para luego caer en los brazos del peli negro.

\- ¡LILY!.- Gritó Lincoln, quien la agarró pero ya era tarde.

UnLana corrió hasta ella, sin embargo no había forma de traerla a la vida, la rubia estaba muerta, el Emperador lloraba a mares, ¿cuánto más podía haber en ese lugar? ¿Cuánto más tenía que soportar ese dolor?.

\- Te hice un favor. Igual que cuando destruí a tu familia con esa llamada por el "maltrato infantil", deberías agradecerme por eso: Ellos no fueron más que basura que merecían morir, ¿crees que yo derramé una lágrima cuando murieron en esta Dimensión? ¿Crees que lloré cuando mama se pegó un tiro en la cabeza durante esa orgía o que a papa y a Lily se los comieron los "Plagados"?. No, no lo hice, simplemente me reí como nunca.- Se burló Nega con desprecio hacia el Emperador, el cual no paraba de abrazar a Lily en sus brazos.- Vamos, "Dios del Inframundo", pelea.- Ordenó con seriedad en su voz.

\- Lily...¡LILY!.- Gritó Lincoln, alzando la vista hacia los Cielos, mientras que éstos se nublaban.

* * *

\- La verdad que Nega no me iba a fallar, solo queda una rata más y luego de eso podremos ir hacia la Dimensión en donde está mi hermana para matarla.- Brindó Tomoe en el Salón del Trono, por las muertes de las Unlouds, casi todas habían sido exterminadas, Raizer se ocuparía de Kazuya y a su vez, Mordred y Paracelse acabarían con los Caballeros Dorados y los Aliados.

\- No me fiaba de ese Nega, pero la verdad que está en lo cierto, Señorita Athena, los "Plagados" están casi al borde de la extinción, creo que podríamos ya iniciar los preparativos para el asalto.- Sostuvo Aiolos y de ahí la chica de cabellos negros se quedó pensativa un buen rato.

* * *

Lincoln recostó el cuerpo sin vida de Lily contra el suelo, Raizer no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos, aquella rubia que había sido la única Unloud a la que jamás le había levantado la mano, que nunca la había lastimado o amenazado de muerte, ahora sentía como la furia lo carcomía por dentro y quería lanzarse contra Nega.

\- ¡NEGA, MALDITO!.- Gritó el peli azul, el cual se lanzó al ataque el enemigo.

\- Vaya, ¿era tu novia, Raizer?.- Preguntó éste con desprecio, viendo a su rival ir hacia él.

\- ¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A LILY?! ¡AHORA VAS A PAGAR! ¡"IMPACTO RELÁMPAGO ZERO"!.- Exclamó el peli azul con furia y lanzó su ofensiva, ésta era de estirar y concentrar su Cosmos en las manos, creando una esfera carmesí con Relámpagos Naranja, además de que era una de las más peligrosas.

Nega no se movió ni nada de su posición, simplemente observó como aquella "bomba" caía encima suyo y de ahí hubo una intensa explosión, la cual destruyó la parte del suelo en donde estaba y dejando toda una columna de humo negro.

\- ¡Raizer, ¿qué haces, idiota?! ¡Era una rata, debemos pelear contra los Caballeros de Athena!.- Le ordenó Mordred.

\- Y eso es justo lo que haremos ahora.- Sentenció Kazuya y se lanzó al ataque junto con Rin, mientras que Arthur se unía con Roland y Alice.

* * *

Por su parte, desde los desfiladeros, avanzaba con paso complicado y agitado, el Gladiador Sagrado y Caballero Dorado, Lancelot de Cáncer, éste había cruzado todos esos caminos hasta llegar finalmente al Palacio, en donde se encontró, justo a los pies de la Casa de Piscis, el cuerpo sin vida de cierta Unloud rubia. Sintió tristeza, devastación, cayó de rodillas y lloró, nunca lo había demostrado ese sentimiento, pero ahora él sentía que la persona que más amaba yacía muerta y no había podido defenderla.

\- Mi Señorita UnLola, Mi Reina, ¡MI REINA!.- Gritó adolorido y cargó el cuerpo sin vida de la joven hacia la batalla más al Norte, sabiendo que la llegada de Arthur Pendragon era cierta, éste había llegado y con ello, la Batalla del Pasado quedaría saldada para solo uno de los dos rivales.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dices que hay un enemigo mucho peor que la Diosa del Caos?!.- Preguntó Dohko a Mu, ya que los Caballeros Dorados junto con los "Herederos", Mordecai y sus amigos y los Generales Marinos se habían reunido en la Casa de Piscis junto con Rin y Tenma.

\- Así es, éste es más poderoso, no podemos fiarnos de él y en estos momentos, Lincoln va a pelear contra é.- Sostuvo Shaka, quien estaba de acuerdo en lo que decía Mu.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No podemos dejar Lincoln solo, hay que ayudarlo!.- Pidió Lola, ya que ella, Lana y Chloe habían quedado bajo la protección de Afrodita.

\- Las chicas están en lo cierto, tenemos que darle una mano.- Les dio el sueco su apoyo.

\- No nos queda otra alternativa, andando.- Ordenó Camus y de ahí se pusieron en marcha hacia el Palacio.

* * *

Raizer había efectuado el golpe contra Nega, el humo parecía no desaparecer, sin embargo, en medio de aquella destrucción, escuchó aplausos y pasos, todos cargados de burla y para su sorpresa y la de Lincoln, el rival había salido de allí y sin ningún rasguño.

\- ¡No puede ser, la técnica más peligrosa de Raizer no le hizo ni el más mínimo daño!.- Exclamó Kazuya con asombro.

\- ¿Acaso tengo que repetirlo?. De nada sirven sus golpes de niñas, esa técnica solo una pequeña piedra contra mí.- Alegó Nega, mientras que el peli azul lo observaba con furia.

\- ¡Raizer, deja de jugar y de hacerte el idiota, te necesitamos!.- Le llamó Mordred, el cual estaba enfrentándose contra Kazuya y Rin, mientras que Paracelse luchaba contra Alice y Roland.

\- Ahí voy.- Respondió fríamente el peli azul, quien fue para ayudarlos.

Paracelse estaba nervioso, se lo podía ver en su rostro, estaba temblando del miedo ante el hecho de tener que pelear contra una ex-Camarada suya, tanto Alice como Roland le iban cercando el paso.

\- ¡Basta!.- Exclamó el rival, quien tiró su Espada Sagrada al suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Paracelse?! ¡Idiota, si te rindes, te van a matar!.- Gritó Mordred furioso, al ver que el segundo se había rendido.

\- Para ti no habrá piedad.- Advirtió Arthur, el cual se le lanzó encima y comenzó a atacarlo con la Espada Sagrada "Excalibur", la cual causaba verdaderos destellos por los alrededores.

(Icaro Theme, Saint Seiya: Overture OST)

Las Espadas de Mordred y Arthur chocaron a más no poder, mientras que Paracelse era amnistiado, éste se había unido para acabar con Tomoe, por lo cual, Roland tenía un plan, aunque éste fuera suicida.

\- ¡Kazuya, Lincoln, escuchen, nosotros destruiremos las defensas que hay dentro del Palacio, ustedes encárguense de Nega y Mordred ahora!.- Impartió el rubio del Imperio Carolingio a los protagonistas.

\- ¡De acuerdo, lo haremos! ¡Lincoln!.- Le llamó Rin, pero el chico estaba junto con UnLana, bajo el luto por la muerte de Lily.- _"No puedo hacer nada y este tipo emana una fuerza maligna, lo único que puedo hacer es ayudar a Kazuya a terminar con Mordred".-_ Pensó la pelirroja, quien sacó su Espada y ayudaba a Arthur y a su novio a pelear contra el rival.

El peli negro no decía nada, estaba consternado, Nega los observaba y ya parecía estar harto de la espera, por lo cual decidió poner en marcha su siguiente golpe.

\- ¿Sabes?. Estaba pensado que tú serías el Lincoln que violaba a sus hermanas en esta Dimensión, eso creí, pero lo que veo es a un tarado que lloriquea por la muerte de esta puta!.- Alegó Nega, mientras que le ponía su Espada contra el cuello de UnLana.

\- ¡Lincoln!.- Gritó la rubia UnLoud.

\- ¡NO, DÉJALA, NO LA LASTIMES, NEGA!.- Pidió el chico, pero vio la sonrisa maligna del rival, el cual simplemente no le haría caso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres que muera?. El derramamiento de sangre no es lo único que me gusta, sino el placer del sexo de estas chicas.- Alegó el peli blanco, quien sintió la fragancia de UnLana y ella quería golpearlo.- Mmmm, Lana, igual que Lola, ese dulce perfume que llevas, jejejeje, es tan digno de ti, ¡Dios, hasta me recuerdas a Mildred Thompson, era tan bella, una flor nacida en esta inmunda ciudad.- Recordó Nega aquella "obra" en donde se veían imágenes de él saciando sus apetitos con aquella niña, cuyo padre había muerto bajo las manos de aquel personaje maligno en el cine, quedando desprotegida y cuando conocía a aquella persona, fue literalmente un Infierno en vida.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Aquella niña de cabellos negros, los cuales cubrían su lado izquierdo del rostro y aquella pequeña cicatriz, estaba siendo torturada por aquel chico, ese "Lincoln Loud"/Nega, el cual la manoseaba como si fuera una prostituta, ella no quería estar allí, pero esa persona disfrutaba de su dolor, de la desesperación y los pedidos que no serían oídos por nadie.

\- _¡No, por favor, Lincoln, no, te lo ruego, no me hagas daño!.-_ Rogaba la niña, quien intentaba defenderse pero era en vano.

\- _¿Sabes qué, Mildred?. Tú eres como una flor, sí, una bella flor nacida en esta inmunda ciudad, donde la mierda no llega hasta ti, pero descuida, yo me haré cargo de "hacerte bella", de mantenerte siempre conmigo, lo mismo que con Lola, ¿qué te parece?.-_ Preguntó Nega, quien le sacó la falda y la puso contra el piso, listo para violarla.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Todo era tan bello, ella era preciosa, más bella que otras chicas, al igual que Lola, pero ahora que ya no está, ¿qué se le va a hacer?. No es bueno tener un cadáver hasta que se empieza a pudrir.- Alegó Nega, tras terminar ese relato y no soltaba a UnLana.

\- ¡Lincoln, no te preocupes por mí, tú mata a ese maldito!.- Pidió la rubia Unloud.

\- Pero...sí lo hago, ¡tú morirás!.- Intentó el peli negro en convencerla pero era inútil.

\- Y yo pensaba que serías más listo.- Finalizó Nega y de ahí, él le cortó el cuello a la Santo de Oro UnLana de Aries, quien sintió como se iba ahogando en su sangre, sin poder respirar.- Otra muerte aterradora, ¿no lo crees, Lincoln?.- Dijo, mientras que la chica caía y se arrastraba hasta llegar a su hermano.

\- Lincoln...por...por favor...no...no nos dejes morir y que nos convirtamos de vuelta en monstruos...Si hubiera sido en otros tiempos, en donde no habrían guerras ni ese estúpido conflicto político-militar, nuestras vidas serían tranquilas y como dijo Lily...habríamos vivido como una familia, ¿no lo crees?.- Se despidió ella, dejándole esas "Señales" a su chico, el cual la tomó en sus brazos y murió en paz.

\- Lana...¡LANA, ¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE, NEGA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!.- Preguntó el chico, quien lloraba de nuevo, sin soltar a las dos chicas caídas.

\- "¿Por qué?" Por el simple hecho, Lincoln: Porque son basura y de ésta no me tengo que preocupar por cómo debo eliminarla, al igual que Mildred, Lola o las demás de mis hermanas en mi Dimensión y en otras tantas, les hice pagar el precio más alto, ¿crees que tendría que aceptar su perdón? ¿crees que debería decirles "Ay, yo las perdono, hermanas, vengan, dejemos todo atrás y comamos pastel"? ¡No!. Todos son basura, inútiles que no merecen vivir y tú.- Apuntó a Lincoln con su Espada.- Tú no eres un Dios, no tienes las agallas para pelear contra mí.

En su interior, el joven sentía esa energía que yacía dentro de él, un Cosmos inmenso, por lo cual puso a UnLana al lado de Lily, besando a ambas sus labios, para luego secarse las lágrimas y dirigirse hacia el combate contra Nega.

\- Bien, justo como yo quería.- Sentenció el peli blanco, el cual preparó su Espada para la pelea.

\- Nega, ¡PAGARÁS CARO LO QUE NOS HAS HECHO!.- Juró Lincoln y se le lanzó encima, provocando el choque de las Espadas.

* * *

A su vez, Mordred estaba enfrentándose a Arthur, el cual lo estaba cercando pero el peli rosa no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, éste tenía una gran ventaja con el manejo de su "Espada Sagrada".

\- ¡Debí suponer que regresarías a la vida, Arthur, después de todo este tiempo, desde el día de tu muerte, ¿qué se siente ser un Rey pero sin memoria?!.- Preguntó, burlándose del problema que sufría aquella persona.

\- Hace muchos años atrás, tú me quitaste la vida pero antes de morir, también te arrebaté la tuya, por eso ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SIGAS MANCHANDO JUNTO CON LANCELOT EL NOMBRE DE LOS "CABALLEROS DE LA MESA REDONDA"!.- Juró el Rey de Inglaterra, mientras que golpeaba el arma de Mordred con la suya, causando un horrible chirrido.

\- ¡Maldito!. Gritó el peli rosa, quien no pensaba rendirse, pero en aquellos momentos, Arthur lo superó.- En cuanto acabe contigo, me haré cargo de que no quede de ti en la Historia.- Juró y se burló.

\- ¡Cobarde, siempre lo has sido, Mordred!.- Exclamó el peli gris y de ahí volvió a lanzarse al asalto, el rival intentó protegerse pero terminó recibiendo una feroz estocada por parte de Arthur, quien atravesó su pecho, matando al Gladiador Sagrado Mordred, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, tosiendo sangre.

\- Has...completado tu última batalla, Mi Rey...lo...lo reconozco.- Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de caer muerto finalmente.

Arthur miró el cuerpo sin vida de su oponente, su asesino, había sentido esos deseos de impartir la Justicia sobre él por el Regicidio que había cometido, pero aún con su peor enemigo allí, el peli gris sintió un extraño vacío, aún faltaba alguien más.

\- La Muerte es la única forma de que los asesinos y desestabilizadores paguen las consecuencias. Tú lo sabías muy bien, Mordred, pero fuiste llevado a tu deceso por el deseo de poder y orgullo.- Sentenció el hombre, quien le puso la Espada Sagrada a su enemigo y orar por su alma.- Que Nuestro Dios Todopoderoso juzgue tus crímenes.

Desde las escaleras que llevaban hacia el Palacio, allí venía cierto pelirrojo y de ojos rojos, portador de la Armadura de Cáncer y que llevaba en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de UnLola, llorando y sintiendo rabia por no haber podido salvarla ni protegerla, aquel joven se quedó sorprendido de ver a la persona que por tanto tiempo estuvo buscando.

\- Mi Rey.- Le llamó aquel pelirrojo.

\- ¿Lancelot?.- Reconoció Arthur a su Caballero más fiel y que fue su asesino junto con Mordred.

\- Mi Rey...usted...está aquí.- Dijo el chico, quien lo miraba con división suya: Una parte no quería separarse de UnLola, pero la otra ansiaba poder tener ese "Encuentro Final" con el Monarca.

\- Fuiste un gran Caballero, un fiel Protector, ¿por qué me asesinaste junto con Mordred? ¿Por qué?.- Quiso saber Arthur al respecto.

\- Jejeje, esto es lo que me llevó a traicionarlo, Mi Rey.- Señaló a UnLola, quien yacía muerta en sus brazos.- Por la mujer que más amé: Ginebra, su esposa, Mi Lord, la persona que amé y que cuando morí, estuve solo hasta el día en que Tomoe me trajo a la vida junto con Mordred, Roland, Alice y Sigurd. Al principio me costó creerlo, estaba vivo y en este Siglo XXI, estuve solo, sin Ginebra hasta que la conocí a ella, a UnLola, una bella flor en medio de este mundo destruido. Ahora, ¡terminaré el trabajo que me quedó pendiente!.- Juró en vengar la muerte de su novia, desenvainando su Espada Sagrada.

\- Así tendrá que ser, Lancelot.- Finalizó el Monarca muy serio y de ahí comenzó su batalla.

* * *

Raizer pensaba aniquilar a Nega de una buena vez, por lo cual preparó otro ataque más letal para así ponerle fin a su fin.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN ZERO"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, ésta era igual a la "Gran Caución" de Radamanthys de Wyvern y de su Sucesora Lori, pero ésta tenía una variante más peligrosa, ya que se agregaba una lluvia de agujas relámpago de color naranja en los alrededores, la cual cayó como un bombardeo sobre Nega.

\- Patético lo tuyo, Raizer.- Sostuvo el rival, quien deshizo el ataque enemigo con su Espada.

\- ¡PATÉTICO ERES TÚ, HIJO DE PUTA!.- Gritó Lincoln, quien se lanzó encima, pero el rival se defendió con aquella arma suya y agarró al peli negro del cuello, arrojándolo contra una de las columnas del Palacio, la cual se quebró.

Raizer iba a atacar pero en ese momento vio que Kazuya y Rin habían ayudado a derrotar a los Guardias del Palacio, por lo cual, Tomoe estaba desprotegida y para eso fue al combate.

\- ¡De prisa, Kazuya!.- Pidió la pelirroja, cuando en aquellos momentos, apareció el peli azul.

\- ¿Adónde creen que van?.- Preguntó el rival a los dos, Kazuya protegió a Rin, mientras que el enemigo los miraba muy serios.

\- A terminar con Tomoe y Aiolos Alterno de una buena vez.- Advirtió el peli negro, pero Raizer no se iba a mover de allí.

\- Para llegar hasta la Señorita Athena, tendrás que pelear contra mí, Kazuya.- Impuso el rival aquella orden.

\- Así será, Raizer, así será.- Se unió el chico.- Rin, yo te cubro.- Prometió el joven, quien la protegería con sus fuerzas.

Ella asintió pero temía por su seguridad, por la de su novio, por lo cual tenía que ser muy cuidadoso a la hora de pelear contra el Caballero de Zerowing, quien no iba a dejar que éste viviera, solo habría un vencedor y nada más al respecto.

\- ¡"PUÑO METEORO DELTA"!.- Exclamó Kazuya, iniciando su ofensiva.

\- ¡"PUÑO METEORO ZERO"!.- Gritó Raizer y de ahí, ambas técnicas chocaron, destruyendo las puertas del Palacio y las columnas, mientras que Lincoln escapaba de las mismas y volvía a su pelea contra Nega.

\- ¡Yo te ayudaré, Kazuya!.- Prometió Rin, quien no dejaría a su novio solo.

(Anger, OST de Naruto Shippuden)

Raizer los observó con furia, quería acabar con ellos inmediatamente, terminar con la tarea y proseguir con la misión de conquista de Tomoe, él no iba a permitir que se les escapara el enemigo de sus garras.

\- ¡"FAIRY SEED SWORD"!.- Invocó Rin su Espada.

\- ¡"ESPADA SEED DELTA"!.- Se unió Kazuya con la suya.

\- ¡"ESPADA CARMESÍ ZERO"!.- Finalizó Raizer y allí comenzaría el combate entre la pareja y el villano.

* * *

\- ¡Si te haces llamar "Emperador del Inframundo", entonces demuestra que lo eres, vamos, estoy esperando!.- Ordenó Nega a Lincoln.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó el peli negro, intentando atravesarlo con su Espada pero esta embestida fue inútil, ya que el rival lo volvió a arrojar con fuerza contra el suelo.

\- ¡Lincoln!.- Escuchó el joven las voces de Lola y Lana, las Diosas Gemelas suyas, las Consejeras del Emperador, quienes habían llegado junto con los Caballeros Dorados, Chloe y los Aliados.

\- ¡Resiste, Lincoln, te vamos a ayudar!.- Se dirigió Milo a la batalla, pero Mu le detuvo.

\- No, esta es su pelea, no podemos meternos.- Dijo el Arriano.

\- ¡Es cierto, vayan al Palacio y destruyan a Tomoe, no tenemos tiempo!.- Pidió el albino, quien volvía a ponerse de pie y recibía una patada en el rostro.

\- ¡ME NIEGO A DEJARLO, SUÉLTAME, CHLOE!.- Ordenó Lola, quien estaba siendo detenida por Lana y la coreana.

\- ¡Debemos dejar que él luche, es su batalla!.- Respondió la Diosa de la Muerte, llevándose a su hermana gemela y a Chloe al interior del Palacio junto con los demás Aliados.

\- Buena suerte, Lincoln.- Le deseó Saga con Dipper, Mabel y Kanon, para luego asaltar el lugar.

Nega caminó hasta su rival y lo vio herido, sin poder ponerse de pie, estaba completamente lastimado y no podía agarrar su Espada Imperial.

\- Es una lástima, ¿sabes una cosa?. Pensaba que serías digno de pelear contra mí, pero tenía razón antes: Eres simple basura.- Sostuvo el peli blanco, quien le aplastó los dedos de la mano derecha al chico, haciéndole gritar.- De nada servirá tus lágrimas, ellas, tus hermanas, tus amigos, todos ellos están muertos, no puedes hacer nada. Tendrás que aceptarlo y ser el juguete de las UnLouds para siempre, ¿no lo crees?. Yo si fuera tú, lo aceptaría.- "Sugirió" Nega, mientras que Lincoln no podía hacer nada al respecto, estaba cercado y derrotado por el enemigo.

\- ¡No me pienso rendir tan fácilmente!.- Juró el chico y volvió a ponerse de pie, solo para ser derribado de una feroz patada del enemigo, estrellándolo contra las paredes de la fachada del Palacio.

* * *

El choque de las Espadas de Kazuya, Rin y Raizer provocó todo un verdadero "Show de Luces", el hall principal brillaba por aquellos colores, pero la gran destrucción dejada por el anterior ataque, mostraba que el enemigo tenía mayor capacidad y potencia de fuego contra ellos dos.

\- ¡Muere, Raizer!.- Gritó Rin, pero en aquellos momentos, el rival la tomó del cuello y la arrojó con violencia contra las paredes, quebrando varias hasta llegar al final.

\- ¡RIN!.- Exclamó Kazuya y fue para ver si estaba bien, sin embargo, Raizer le impidió el paso y le provocó un corte en el rostro con su Espada.

\- Ahora estamos tú y yo sin esa mocosa.- Sostuvo el peli azul.

\- Raizer...¡MALDITO!.- Gritó el joven peli negro, quien chocaba su Espada contra la de él.- ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HACES, RAIZER?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS EN EL BANDO DE TOMOE?! ¡ELLA ES UNA MALDITA, UNA IMPOSTORA, NO ES LA VERDADERA ATHENA! ¡VENDISTE TU ALMA PARA ESTAR CON ELLA Y CON LAS UNLOUDS!.- Quiso saber Kazuya, invadido por la ira, preguntando aquello al rival, el cual simplemente se mantuvo serio, además de detener la pelea para contarle de su Pasado.

\- ¿Crees que me uní a las Unlouds? ¿Tú conoces el por qué estoy luchando en un Mundo que está destruido? ¿De verdad piensas que moriría por aquellas basuras que solo quieren tener a ese tal Lincoln para satisfacer sus deseos?. No, te equivocas, Kazuya: Tomoe las odia a las Unlouds, no son más que escorias, un Cáncer que debe ser exterminado cuanto antes, jamás mostré una mínima emoción hacia ellas, sino todo lo contrario, llegué hasta herirlas, a destrozar sus cuerpos porque no paraban de dar lástima, yo peleo por una causa y es ver quién es el más fuerte en este Mundo Post-Apocalíptico, como sucedió en el Pasado con los Héroes de la Guerra de Troya, aquí sucede lo mismo entre tú y yo.- Sostuvo, contando la "Primera Parte" de su historia, mientras que reanudaban la pelea.

(Scene of Disaster, OST de Naruto Shippuden)

\- ¡Aún, mientras que tú buscas eso, mucha gente inocente murió, eres tan culpable como Tomoe!.- Sostuvo Kazuya.

\- Las Unlouds lo hicieron todo, ellas vivieron del "Virus del Pecado", ya te dije, yo nunca estuve de su parte, solo de mi Diosa.- Alegó Raizer, mientras que unos destellos y la destrucción de las columnas del interior del hall, provocaba que todo se desprendiera y colapsara.- Pero viniendo de ti, tú has causado bastantes problemas a la Señorita Tomoe, ¡POR ESO DEBES MORIR!.- Exclamó el rival, mientras que lo tiraba al piso y provocaba la desaparición de la Espada de Kazuya.

\- _"Mierda, Raizer es muy fuerte, su ataque fue más que letal, no me queda otra opción, sé que está prohibida esta técnica, lo recuerdo muy bien".-_ Pensó el chico de cabellos negros, mientras que el peli azul se preparaba para dar el golpe final.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Pase lo que pase, Kazuya, tú no puedes usar el "Destello SEED Final", las consecuencias serían irreparables".-_ Le advirtió el Santo de Oro Ilias de Leo, quien estaba junto con Regulus, ambos como Espíritus, dando aquel aviso al chico, el cual asintió con firmeza.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?. Las cartas estaban echadas, Rin se encontraba herida en el piso y junto con los escombros, Lincoln peleaba contra Nega, mientras que los Caballeros Dorados, los "Herederos" junto con Lola, Lana y Chloe asaltaban el Palacio para detener a Tomoe, pero para Kazuya, la fuerza de Raizer era impresionante, por lo cual tuvo que tomar aquel camino.

\- _"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?".-_ Pensó Raizer al ver que el Cosmos de Kazuya comenzaba a aumentar hasta casi llegar al límite y estaba pasando de un color verde a uno celeste. En aquellos momentos, el chico lo tomó a su rival con fuerza, mientras que las Alas de la Armadura de Neowing y el Cosmos Celeste lo envolvían por completo, ya con Raizer atrapado en sus garras, las Alas se volvieron celestes y con ello comenzó el vuelo.

\- ¡NO SÉ QUÉ PASARÁ CON NOSOTROS, PERO SI PUEDO RESPONDERTE ESTO, RAIZER: AMBOS MORIREMOS SIN REMEDIO!.- Exclamó Kazuya, mientras que sostenía con fuerza a su enemigo.

\- ¡¿Qué truco es este?!.- Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Pronto lo averiguarás, Raizer.- Respondió Kazuya como "promesa".

\- ¡EL COSMOS...DE KAZUYA...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó el peli azul, mientras que una verdadera fuerza crecía dentro de su rival y de ahí, como si fuera un tornado o una bomba, se produjo una verdadera explosión que comenzó a subir hacia los Cielos, destruyendo parte del techo del hall y provocando el derrumbe de todo ese sector del Palacio.

(Sacrifice, Saint Seiya OST 2, Track 5)

\- ¡LO SIENTO, NO TE OBEDECÍ, MAESTRO ILIAS! ¡RIN, KAZUMI, TENMA, LINCOLN, DERROTEN A LA ATHENA DEL CAOS Y PROTEJAN A ESTE MUNDO POR MÍ!.- Pidió el chico como último deseo, mientras que se veía un intenso resplandor de color celeste que cubría los Cielos del Atardecer.

* * *

Lincoln se levantó y observó con sorpresa aquella escena, lo mismo pasaba con Rin, quien se recuperó y para su horror, el chico suyo ya no estaba, solo podía ver aquel destello en los Cielos.

\- Ese es el Cosmos de Kazuya...¡KAZUYA!.- Gritó la pelirroja, quien cayó de rodillas al piso, siendo escuchada por un grupo.

\- ¡RIN!.- Escuchó la voz de Lola, quien llegaba junto con Lana, Chloe y los demás Aliados, pero la chica comenzó a llorar en los brazos de la Diosa del Sueño.

\- ¡Vean allí arriba!.- Señaló Dohko sorprendido, ya que aquella técnica le recordó a cuando fue la Batalla del Lienzo Perdido contra Kagaho de Bennu y qu luego, su Aprendiz Shiryu de Dragón había utilizado ese mismo poder contra Shura de Capricornio.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!.- Exclamó el español sorprendido de ver una vez más esa técnica.

* * *

En los Bosques, el Espíritu de Regulus de Leo iba corriendo hacia donde estaba se hallaba su padre Ilias, meditando en los claros de la zona, mientras que se podía ver aquel destello.

\- ¡Padre! ¡Padre, una Estrella Fugaz se está dirigiendo hacia el Cielo Oeste ahora!.- Le alertó el castaño y de ahí, los Caballeros Dorados caídos en las Guerras Santas observaron aquel triste momento.

\- Kazuya, ¿por qué lo hiciste?. Tú sabías bien del peligro que eso causaría si utilizabas el "Destello SEED Final".- Se preguntó Ilias, alzando la vista al Cielo.

No hubo respuesta ni nada, todos guardaban luto por el Caballero de Neowing.

\- Pero aún así eres un chico que daría todo por proteger a su familia y a sus seres queridos del peligro, viviste todo un camino de penurias, de espinas por esta Guerra Santa contra las Unlouds al perder a las personas que amabas, pero aún así te levantabas y seguías adelante, demostrando que aún con el Mundo destruido, habría un Futuro para ello. Viviste tu vida por la Justicia y por la Paz, es hermoso pero triste, Kazuya.- Felicitó el Caballero Dorado de Leo, mientras que él, su hijo y los caídos los veían alejarse con un aire de tristeza.

* * *

En los Cielos:

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?! ¡¿Acaso has perdido la razón, Kazuya?! ¡Los dos quedaremos reducidos a Polvo Espacial.- Preguntó Raizer, viendo que estaban atravesando la Atmósfera.

\- No me importa perder la vida, yo daría todo por proteger a Rin, a Kazumi y a mis amigos de gente como las Unlouds y los "Plagados" que quieran hacerles daño.- Sostuvo el chico con firmeza en su voz y de ahí el peli azul comenzó a tener una visión que le haría reflexionar.

\- Kazuya...- Quedó Raizer pensativo al oír esas palabras y de ahí éste comenzó a ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

* * *

\- ¡Señorita Tomoe, Raizer...Raizer!.- Entró un Guardia del Palacio para alertar de lo ocurrido, pero ya la chica estaba observando todo desde los Jardines del lugar Oeste, en compañía de Aiolos Alterno.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien en tu trabajo, Raizer, muchas gracias por todo, aún recuerdo el día en que te encontramos, demostraste ser alguien valiente, fuerte y que daría todo por proteger a esa persona que fuimos Aiolos y yo. Mi visión sobre las Unlouds fueron acertadas, ellas fueron simple basura pero tú, tú nunca bajabas la guardia y luchabas por este Santuario, por nosotros dos. Por eso, te lo agradezco por todo lo que has hecho, vuelve a tu antiguo nombre: Daisuke Saotome.- Agradeció la peli negra, quien tenía los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas, despidiéndose de su Guardaespaldas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Espacio, Raizer comenzaba a tener esas visiones suyas del Pasado: Cuando él vivía en los barrios bajos junto con su hermano Akira y su hermana Suki, las peleas que tenían Daisuke y su hermano hasta las intervenciones de la chica para detenerlos. Cuando el estallido de la "Guerra Unloud" se intensificó, ellos dos vivían matando a los "Plagados", siendo Daisuke el que los protegía pero la relación con su hermano había empeorado cada vez más junto con el estado de salud de Suki, quien decide, ante esa desesperación, quitarse la vida para que ambos chicos trabajaran juntos, sin embargo no funcionó, empeoró, tomaron caminos distintos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Después de la separación de Akira, Raizer nunca más volvió a saber nada sobre su hermano, él vivió y luchó solo contra los "Plagados", acabando con ellos de la peor manera, hasta que un día fue hallado por un conocido "Gladiador Sagrado", el cual le llamó la atención su manera de combatir, ya que había aniquilado a un grupo bastante enorme de "Plagados".

\- _Peleas bien.-_ Le felicitó aquel rubio del Reino Franco.

\- _¿Quién eres?.-_ Preguntó Raizer con severidad, mirando a aquella persona de cabellos rubios.

\- _Mi nombre es Roland, Gladiador que lleva la Espada Sagrada "Durandal".-_ Se presentó aquel joven de Armadura roja, quien había estado observando la lucha de Daisuke contra los "Plagados".- _Tienes un gran potencial para la lucha, pero aún así, solo eres un Humano cualquiera.-_ Dijo Roland, mientras que preparaba su Espada.

\- _¡Eso ya lo veremos!.-_ Exclamó el peli azul, quien se lanzó sin Armadura ni Espada al combate contra aquel Gladiador, el cual quedó asombrado por su forma de luchar, aún poniendo en riesgo su vida.

Roland lo había felicitado y con ello lo llevó ante la Diosa Tomoe y el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno, la chica le ofreció un puesto como su Guardaespaldas, la figura más cercana a ella y al rubio, convirtiéndose ahora en el Caballero Raizer de Zerowing, abandonando su nombre humano y sirviendo ante ella. Con el recrudecimiento de la "Guerra UnLoud", el surgimiento de la "Resistencia", la llegada de las Unlouds al Palacio y los combates entre Kazuya y Raizer, las cosas iban por un estrecho sendero que pronto llegaría a su final.

* * *

(Never be mine, OST de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure)

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _Hermano, tú nunca fuiste una mala persona, siempre estabas ahí junto Akira. Vuelve a ser la persona que yo quería y que estaba siempre a mi lado.-_ Vio Raizer una imagen de Suki, quien le extendía su mano.

\- Yo solo quería protegerte a ti y a Akira, pero no pude.- Se disculpó el joven con sus dos hermanos por haberles fallado.- Fui un tonto en haber dejado que Akira se fuera y nunca más volviera a saber de él, perdóname, Suki, perdóname, Akira.- Dijo, mostrando arrepentimiento y viendo que Kazuya y él se convertirían en Polvo Espacial en cualquier momento.-

\- ¿Raizer?.- Preguntó el peli negro.

\- ¡Kazuya, no voy a permitir que tú mueras, por eso...QUIERO QUE TÚ VIVAS! ¡Ambos vivimos una experiencia horrible por las Unlouds, perdimos a nuestros seres queridos, tú intentaste suicidarte tras caer en depresión por las muertes de Yukiko y Dino, luchaste al lado del Emperador Lincoln/Hades, viéndolo en él como un amigo y yo por Tomoe y Aiolos para protegerlos, tenemos nuestros odios hacia las Unlouds!.- Mostró Raizer las diferencias que tenían ambos, mientras que utilizaba lo último de su Cosmo para separarlo a Kazuya de él.- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TÚ MUERAS, DEBES VIVIR! ¡CUIDA A ESTE PLANETA, PROTEGE A LA FUTURA ATHENA, YO SÉ QUE USTEDES PODRÁN!.- Se despidió el Caballero Raizer de Zerowing de su antiguo rival, a quien antes de separarlo y devolverlo a la Tierra, le entregó su "Espada Carmesí Zero".- ¡TE LA CONFÍO EN TUS MANOS MI ESPADA! ¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER EN UN FUTURO CERCANO!.- Fueron las últimas palabras de Raizer, mientras que una intensa explosión los separó.

\- ¡RAIZER!. _"Buena suerte, amigo, así será, nos volveremos a ver en algún Futuro Cercano"_.- Gritó y pensó Kazuya, quien extendió su mano pero ya el Caballero de Zerowing estaba listo, habiéndose arrepentido, para aceptar su destino final, mientras que el peli negro regresaba a la Tierra con la ayuda de las almas de sus amigos caídos, entre ellos Yukiko y Dino.

Pronto, una explosión se sintió en el Espacio y con ello, la vida de Raizer que llegó a su fin, reuniéndose con sus dos hermanos en el Más Allá.

* * *

En la Tierra, Lincoln veía junto con los Caballeros y los Aliados la llegada de Kazuya, Rin salió disparada para ver si estaba bien, mientras que Kazumi y Tenma estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia el Palacio. La pelirroja fue corriendo hasta llegar al chico, a quien atrapó justo a tiempo antes de que su cabeza golpeara el suelo.

(Chase, Opening 2 versión acústica/acoustic version de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: DIU)

\- Kazuya, Dios, gracias a Dios que...- Agradeció Rin, pero en aquellos momentos, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados, ¿estaría inconsciente?. No, por desgracia no, aquella técnica prohibida tenía una consecuencia y era que el Ejecutor quedaba en coma, en estado vegetativo debido a la acumulación de tanta energía. Los ojos de Rin se humedecieron por las lágrimas, Ilias se los había advertido pero en un momento complicado como el que tuvieron ellos dos contra Raizer, no quedaba otra opción, no había otra carta más por jugar, ella había sido herida por la ofensiva enemiga y había visto con los demás la despedida del chico.- Kazuya, ¡KAZUYA! ¡NO PUEDES TERMINAR ASÍ, NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡VUELVE, MI AMOR, VUELVE, POR FAVOR!.- Rogó ella, pero todo intento era en vano para que él despertara, no servía para nada, por lo cual ella bajó la cabeza y abrazó a su novio con fuerza, acercándolo contra su pecho, mientra que los presentes guardaban silencio por el joven.

Kazumi y Tenma llegaron pero tristemente se llevaron la peor noticia al ver que su hermano yacía en coma y en los brazos de Rin, sintiéndose abatida, la chica se unió junto con el mejor amigo de Kazuya a aquel luto. Lincoln se sentía mal por no haber podido hacer nada, pero todo empeoró cuando escucharon unos aplausos y unas risas que venían desde cierta parte del terreno.

\- Bueno, bueno, parece que hay otra baja más, una lástima pero basuras como él se lo tenían bien merecido.- Se burló Nega, aplaudiendo con burla en su voz.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho, hijo de puta?!.- Preguntó Rin, quien escuchó todo lo que dijo el albino.

\- Lo que han oído: No sirve para nada llorar por un muerto o que esté en coma, me da igual pero descuiden, ustedes también seguirán su mismo camino.- Sentenció el rival, mientras que Lincoln sentía rabia en su interior.

\- ¡Mi hermano se sacrificó por todos nosotros, nos protegía! ¡¿Tú qué vas a saber del amor, Nega?! ¡Solo eres un ser lleno de desprecio por la vida!.- Exclamó Kazumi.

\- Ohhh, la Enana de Jardín me está amenazando, muy bien, ¡ENTONCES CUMPLIRÉ SU SUEÑO Y LOS ENVIARÉ CON ÉL A TODOS USTEDES!.- Juró el rival, quien se preparó para lanzar su ofensiva y Lincoln caía al piso, rendido.

\- ¡Lincoln, vamos, arriba!.- Pidieron los chicos junto con los Caballeros Dorados, Lola, Lana, Chloe y los Aliados.

\- ¿Para qué pelear contra él? No sirve de nada, todo lo que le he lanzado fueron puros golpes que ni le llegan a herirlo. Tiene razón, no soy nada, todo el tiempo estuve protegido por ustedes, por mis hermanas, por mis amigos y hasta por Kazuya, Rin, Tenma y Kazumi. No soy un Dios del Inframundo ni nada, solo soy un niño cobarde y sin fuerzas que vivió lo peor por culpa de la mala suerte. Nega está en lo cierto, soy un fracaso.- Se lamentó el joven, quien estaba llorando y tirado en el piso por las heridas.

(Deucalion´s Big Flood, OST V -12 de Saint Seiya: La Leyenda de los Jóvenes Escarlata)

En aquellos momentos de tristeza y desesperación, todo el escenario desapareció, sumergiéndose en una auténtica oscuridad, Lincoln yacía allí, solo y sin nadie, acurrucado contra sí mismo, mientras que recordaba a cada una de sus hermanas, a las que tanto amó y a sus amigos que habían caído en los combate, hasta que en aquellos momentos, una misterios luz blanca y cálida emergió desde lo más profundo de ese abismo.

\- _Lincoln.-_ Escuchó una voz, el joven alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas y de ahí se encontró con Saori Kido, la Diosa Athena, la cual le estaba extendiendo la mano y estaba en compañía de Seiya, sus amigos y los nuevos Caballeros Dorados junto con Yoshino.

\- Athena, yo he fallado ante todos, no soy un Dios ni nada, Nega está en lo cierto lo que ha dicho, yo no puedo pelear sin mis hermanas.- Sostuvo el peli negro, pero ella se arrodilló y pasó sus manos por los cabellos del joven Emperador.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Lincoln?. Tú sí sabes pelear de verdad, no importa lo que haya pasado antes o en estos tiempos, las ataduras del Pasado no sirven para nada, debes dejarlo ir, que desaparezca porque tu vida es más importante junto con la de tus seres queridos.- Le animó la Diosa de cabellos lila.

\- Es cierto, Linc, no hay que rendirse, un Caballero o un Dios jamás se dan por vencidos, tú podrás lograr cumplir el objetivo que tanto desean.- Añadió Seiya de Sagitario.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella frase que les dije a Lucy y a ti en el Pasado cuando estaban en el exilio?. Los hermanos siempre deben estar unidos a todo momento. Tus hermanas no han desaparecido, siempre han estado contigo, a tu lado, protegiéndote, incluso desde el Más Allá.- Le refrescó Ikki de Leo aquellos momentos.

\- Pero...- Iba a decir el peli negro, mientras que aparecían también Caín y Abel.

\- Lincoln, tú eres un buen Emperador, no importa lo que ese Nega diga de ti, tú tienes la fuerza para luchar, vamos, arriba.- Le animaron los dos gemelos de Géminis del Siglo XVIII.

\- Abel, Caín.- Reconoció él a aquellas personas y a alguien más estaba allí presente.

\- Tú eres mi Sucesor, Mi Heredero y jamás perdí la Fe en ti, sé que lograrás lo que un Dios sabe hacer, no te dejes aplastar por nadie en el Mundo, Lincoln Loud, incendia el Cosmos tuyo y supera al enemigo.- Dijo Hades, mientras que todos extendían sus manos y él las tomaba, saliendo de aquel "sueño".

\- Estamos contigo, Linky.- Escuchó la voz de Raizer, quien estaba con Suki y Akira.

\- Tú puedes lograr el Milagro, como lo hicieron Tenma y Seiya en el Pasado y el Presente junto con sus Aprendices, tú también podrás hacerlo.- Finalizó Kazuya.

\- Amigos...ustedes vinieron desde nuestra Dimensión y del Más Allá para apoyarme, nunca supe cómo agradecerles a ustedes pero ahora es mi momento de devolverles ese favor. No importa lo que pase, yo debo hacerlo, lograr el Milagro, derrotar a Nega, Tomoe y Aiolos Alterno, por la Humanidad, por el Futuro y por las víctimas que sufrieron toda clase de desgracias.- Juró el chico, quien se levantaba y de ahí veía como una extraña energía iba creciendo dentro de él.

\- Tú puedes, Lincoln Loud, ¡no!, Señor Hades. Tú puedes lograrlo.- Le animó Yoshino, la verdadera Athena en aquella Dimensión.

* * *

Fuera de aquel "sueño", Nega se sentía victorioso, Tomoe y Aiolos Alterno observaban todo desde el Palacio, aún quedaban unos cuantos "Plagados" por los alrededores junto con los Guardias, pero parecía que la derrota estaba oficializada para el bando de Lincoln y sus Aliados, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos comenzó a verse y sentirse en el aire un extraño Cosmos Divino.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas pelear aún después de todo lo que te hice?.- Preguntó Nega sorprendido, pero al ver eso como un buen desafío, otro nivel, el chico elevó sus manos hacia los Cielos.- Creo que hará falta un poco más de gente para esta fiesta, ¿no creen?.- Interrogó y de ahí lanzó unos rayos que partieron hacia las zonas donde las Unlouds habían caído en los diversos combates.

\- ¡¿Qué acaba de hacer?!.- Preguntó Helena, mientras que Máscara de la Muerte la abrazaba.

\- ¡Eres un cobarde, Nega, te vas a proteger con las Unlouds muertas! ¡No sabes pelear!.- Le apuntó Chloe Park de Heinstein, pero eso no más que plumas para recibir cosquillas.

\- Chicas, miren.- Señaló Aiolos a Lincoln, el cual se levantaba del suelo, con dificultad pero lo estaba logrando.

\- ¿Qué?.- Se quedó Nega sorprendido.

El peli negro comenzó a ser cubierto por aquel Cosmos Divino que lo protegía, lo ayudaba a levantarse, mientras que un terremoto se desataba por los alrededores, siendo el poder de Nega, el cual despertaba a las Unloud, pero el Emperador del Inframundo tomó su Espada Imperial y se levantó del suelo, listo para pelear, alzando la mirada hacia sus rivales.

\- Esta es la misión que todos recibimos al partir de nuestra Dimensión: Proteger a la Tierra del peligro de Tomoe y Aiolos. Mis hermanas y mis amigos murieron por protegerme y enseñarme que no todo en la vida es desesperación y el incidente de la mala suerte, sino que hay lograr el poder que necesitas para derrotar a tus enemigos, como Tenma, Seiya y sus Aprendices hicieron, esa es la tarea de un Caballero y de un Dios, no nos demos por vencidos, amigos.- Pidió Lincoln, quien tenía la mirada baja y luego la alzó, mientras que el viento aumentaba su intensidad.

\- Lincoln.- Dijeron Lola, Lana y Chloe.

\- No importa lo que Nega diga o las bajas que hayamos sufrido, ellos están siempre con nosotros, pero...¡VOY A TRAER A LA VIDA A MIS HERMANAS Y A MIS AMIGOS PARA ASÍ TERMINAR Y CUMPLIR CON ESTA MISIÓN!.- Exclamó el joven, mientras que el Cosmos suyo irradiaba y se disparaba hacia los Cielos.- ¡CHICAS, AMIGOS, DESPIERTEN DEL SUEÑO ETERNO!.- Pidió Lincoln, mientras que aquel poder viajaba hacia todo el Santuario y las Armaduras Sapuris regresaban a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Desde las Casas de Géminis, Virgo, Escorpio, Capricornio, Acuario, Piscis, los acantilados y el Sendero de Rosas, allí comenzaban a despertar los caídos en combate: Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Lori, Leni, Lucy, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lisa y Alexander, cada uno de ellos abría los ojos y se encontraban ante la misteriosa resurrección pero sentían que esa persona los necesitaba ahora.

\- Lincoln.- Dijo Lori, mientras que la Sapuris de Wyvern volvía a ella.

* * *

\- ¿Qué me pasó? ¡Linky!.- Recordó Lynn y con ella se unió la Sapuris de la Harpía.

* * *

\- Oh, viejo, Dios, ¡Leni, vamos, Lincoln nos necesita!.- Se despertó Luna junto con la rubia.

\- Sí, ¡vamos!.- Pidió ella y miró hacia atrás.- _"Alex, te estaré esperando, fue hermoso volver a verte en el Otro Mundo, ahora, vuelve conmigo y luchemos juntos".-_ Pensó ella, rogando para que su Ángel de la Muerte volviera a la vida.

\- ¡Leni, de prisa, ahí vamos, Lincoln, Chloe, chicas!.- Le llamó Lucy.

* * *

\- El Cosmos Divino de Lincoln nos trajo a la vida, muy bien, hermanito. Jejeje, marcador: Louds-Aliados (1)-UnLouds (0), jajajajaja, ¿entienden?.- Agregó Luan, bromeando al respecto, y quien además estaba en la Casa de Capricornio, para luego salir partiendo hacia el Palacio.

* * *

\- ¡Allí vamos, Señor Hades, resista!.- Pidió Bobby, el cual estaba con Ronnie Anne.

\- Ya tengo ganas de patear unos cuantos traseros a esas malditas.- Añadió la hermana menor de él.

* * *

\- Mi mejor amigo me necesita ¡y allí iré!.- Exclamó Clyde, quien estaba en la Casa de Escorpio, partiendo también hacia el Palacio como las demás.

* * *

\- Ufff, ¿qué me pasó?. Ah cierto, ¡allí voy, hermanito!.- Añadió Lisa, la cual salió de la Casa de Acuario.

* * *

\- ¿Qué hay aquí?.- Preguntó un Plagado junto con sus compañeros, eran tres y estaban en la Casa de Virgo, donde encontraron el cuerpo de Alexander, el cual aún no había recibido el Cosmos Divino de Lincoln.

\- Jejeje, tenemos para comer, ¡adelante, muchachos!.- Pidió el líder de aquel batallón, pero cuando estaban por atacarlo, vieron que el bosnio abrió los ojos, agarrando con fuerza la mano de aquel atacante, quebrándola como si fuera una rama en medio de una tormenta severa, cayendo al suelo y sangrando.

(Awaken, Main Theme de los "Hombres del Pilar", Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendancy)

Alexander bajó de aquella "tumba" y saboreó la sangre del que había herido.

\- Tengo...mucha...pero...mucha ¡SED!.- Exclamó al final, casi como si fuera un zombie, pero luego se recuperó y volvió a ser el de antes, miró a los rivales, los cuales temblaban del miedo y de ahí, la Sapuris del Mefistófeles se unió a él.- ¡"CONTROL DE AGUJAS"!.- Lanzó su ofensiva, mientras que se escuchaban los gritos de los "Plagados", los cuales sufrían la peor de las muertes a manos del bosnio, para luego dejar empapado el suelo y las paredes con la sangre enemiga.- Allí voy, Señor Hades.- Acudió el joven al llamado del Emperador del Inframundo y de ahí salió del Templo de la Virgen.

* * *

\- Vaya, estoy sorprendido, sí, has invocado tu Cosmos Divino finalmente, Lincoln, debo felicitarte por esto, has traído a tus hermanas y amigos a la fiesta, bien, entonces será un duelo a muerte.- Sentenció Nega, mostrando un "aprecio" hacia el Emperador y desde las sombras y la Oscuridad aparecían las Unloud, todas ellas bajo el control del rival.- ¡Escuchen bien, mis hermanas, allí está el verdadero maldito que abusó de ustedes, yo nunca les hice nada en sus vidas, pero este monstruo quiere destruir junto con sus amigos y sus hermanas, nuestra Dimensión, nuestro hogar, yo digo que acabemos con ellos!.- Ordenó Nega a las chicas.

\- Por fin, hacía mucho tiempo que ansiaba romperte todos los huesos, hermanito.- Dijo UnLynn con su bate de baseball.

\- Guarda un poco para mí, hermana, quiero violarlo hasta dejarlo seco.- Pidió UnLuna al respecto.

\- Ustedes deberán esperar, Leni y yo lo disfrutaremos primero.- Les advirtió UnLori.

\- Sí, espera, ¿qué?.- Preguntó UnLeni al respecto.

\- Oh, Linky, al fin podré disfrutar de ese tiempo contigo.- Añadió UnLucy al respecto.

\- Nadie lo tocará primero, yo seré la que disfrute su momento con él.- Se interpuso UnLola, pero en ese momento vio a Lancelot, el cual estaba vivo todavía.- Pero antes que nada: ¡LANCELOT!.- Llamó ella al pelirrojo, el cual se volteó y fue con ella, abandonando la futura pelea con Arthur, pero luego la completaría.

\- ¡Mi Señorita UnLola, ordene!.- Pidió el chico y ella lo besó en los labios.

\- Vuelve a ser mi Guardaespaldas y el amor de mi vida junto con mi Linky.- Dio ella su orden al muchacho.

\- Así lo haré.- Juró el pelirrojo.

\- Vaya, vaya, por fin volveré a contarte mis chistes durante el sexo, Lincoln, jajajaja.- Bromeó UnLuan.

\- El placer más grande del Mundo está aquí finalmente.- Observó UnLisa.

\- Nadie tocará a Lincoln más que yo.- Mencionó UnLana, el Emperador sintió bronca hacia Nega, ya que la estaba controlando.

\- Oh, ¿qué pasa, hermanito? ¿No quieres gozar?.- Preguntó UnLily y de ahí fue la última en sumarse a las filas enemigas.

Los Caballeros Dorados, los "Herederos", los Generales Marinos, Mordecai y sus amigos junto con Rick, Morty, Summer, Chloe, Lola y Lana tomaron posiciones de batalla, lo mismo Kazumi, Tenma y Rin, ellos iban a proteger al verdadero Lincoln Loud.

\- ¡No permitan que se acerquen a Lincoln!.- Ordenó Saga de Géminis.

\- ¡Daremos todo por terminar con esta maldita Guerra Santa!.- Juró Aiolos de Sagitario.

Justo en aquellos momentos, cuando parecía que el combate estaba por estallar, escucharon pasos que venían desde las escaleras, desde la zona de la Casa de Piscis, llamando la atención de los personajes.

(Run to the Corona Temple, OST V - 11 de Saint Seiya: La Leyenda de los Jóvenes Escarlata. También conocida como la "Marcha al Templo de la Corona")

\- ¡Esperen!.- Intervino una voz y desde las escaleras las vieron llegar a las chicas Loud junto con Bobby, Ronnie y Clyde.

\- ¡Chicas!.- Gritó el peli negro, feliz de verlas.

\- Qué asco, volvieron a vivir, no importa, la fiesta será más divertida.- Advirtió Nega con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos, enfermo!.- Gritó Lynn de la Harpía y de ahí las hermanas le dieron un fuerte abrazo a su hermanito Lincoln, cosa que pasó lo mismo con Clyde, Bobby y Ronnie.

\- Qué gusto volver a verlos a todos.- Se alegró el joven.

\- No estamos todos todavía. Alex.- Suspiró Leni.

\- Awwww, qué tierno reencuentro ¡PERO ES UNA MARICONADA! ¡MUERE, LINCOLN: "INVOCACIÓN DE ESPÍRITUS"!.- Advirtió Unleni y lanzó su ofensiva contra el chico pero en ese momento, Leni la detuvo, empleando sus "Hilos" de la "Marioneta Cósmica".

\- ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANITO!.- Le ordenó la rubia.

\- Jejeje, vuelvo a decirlo, el sabor de tu carne, cuando nos las comimos a ustedes en esta Dimensión, fue exquisito, muy delicioso, fue grandioso ver como te morías y nosotros tomábamos sus lugares, eso mismo haré cuando te hayas muerto junto con los demás.- Se burló la UnLoud, quien la arrojó por los aires y de ahí estaba lista para matarla, cuando de golpe, un misterioso destello escarlata apareció en los Cielos.

\- ¡LENI!.- Gritaron las chicas y de ahí, la rubia abrió los ojos, atemorizada, pero para su sorpresa, estaba en los brazos de alguien conocido.

\- ¡Imposible!.- Gritó UnLeni.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!.- Preguntó UnLori a su hermana.

\- Tú...¡TÚ ESTABAS MUERTO!.- Advirtió la ex Santo de Virgo.

Leni abrió los ojos y estaba en los brazos de aquel bosnio que había vuelto a la vida, lo miró y allí estaba él, sonriendo y dejando a la rubia sonrojada.

\- Hola, Mi Palomita.- Le saludó el chico.

\- Alex.- Dijo ella, acurrucándose contra su pecho.

\- Recuerda la promesa que te hice en el "Valle de Orfeo y Eurídice", daría hasta mi vida por protegerte junto con tu familia.- Le dijo el chico escarlata, besándola en los labios, reviviendo ese juramento.

\- ¡Ya estamos todos!.- Exclamó Lincoln, viendo que su Ejército finalmente estaba completo.

Leni cerró los ojos y se quedó acurrucada, sin soltarse de su "Ángel de la Muerte", ya que la Sapuris del Liderazgo había obtenido las "Alas de los Ángeles", ya que ésta tenía unas muy cortas anteriormente. Pronto, Alexander aterrizó con Leni, reuniéndose con Lincoln y los demás.

\- ¿Y bien, Nega? ¿Qué harás ahora?.- Preguntó el chico, decidido a terminar con aquella Guerra Santa de una buena vez.

La Batalla Final estaba por empezar.

* * *

 **Dos días me llevó este capítulo pero finalmente ya estamos ahora ante las puertas del Epílogo, el cual será muy largo, lo empezaré tal vez dentro de dos semanas o antes, ya veré, es que estoy con los finales ahora y me quita tiempo, así que dejaré que descanse y dentro de poco comenzaré con escribir dicho episodio.**

 **Como verán, aquí he puesto a otro personaje, cuyo nombre es Mildred Thompson, OC perteneciente a FlyperTheUndaunted, a quien le agradezco muchísimo por haberme permitido introducirla en los flashbacks de este capítulo. Por otra parte, se han vuelto a verse escenas del fic de Banghg, "Llamadas", ese Nega es un desgracia, un maldito y es digno de llevar la Armadura de Ares, todos los derechos reservados para estos autores que dieron su permiso para poner a sus personajes e historias en este fic, gracias, chicos, se los agradezco un montón :D.**

 **Otra cosa: La Armadura que lleva Nega/Lincoln Loud ("Llamadas", "Ellos"), pertenece a la del Dios de la Guerra junto con la Espada, ésta aparece en el manga de Saintia Shö.**

 **Han habido homenajes a la Saga de Hades: Campos Elíseos, The Lost Canvas, las 12 Casas, en especial con el homenaje al sacrificio de Raizer para salvar a Kazuya, recordando al de Shura con Shiryu; también a la película "La Leyenda de los Jóvenes Escarlata" y la "Leyenda del Santuario", película que salió en el 2014.**

 **La modificación en la Armadura de Alexander es solamente en las Alas, ya que le puse las de los "Ángeles", tienen estilo a las de Sagitario.**

 **Bueno, chicos, espero que les guste este capítulo. Quiero agradecer a FlyperTheUndaunted por darme su permiso para poner a su OC Mildred, a Banghg con lo mismo, en especial por el papel de Nega en esta historia, para FreedomGundam96, quien me pasó buenas ideas y las bandas sonoras, Dios, fue todo genial :3. También mando saludos para Sam the Stormbringer, Coven (para el epílogo pondré a Constantine junto con otro OC mío, ya lo verán), RCurrent, Milleniunmon y PoLucy.**

 **Cuídense, amigos y nos estamos viendo para el capítulo final.**

 **¡Nos vemos y Good night, Morioh Cho! :D.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo Final (Parte I):** Finalmente había comenzado la Batalla Final, Lincoln y sus Aliados contra Nega y las Unlouds revividas junto con los pocos "Plagados" que quedaban con vida y a su vez iban a pelear Arthur contra Lancelot, Rey y Caballero Traidor juntos de vuelta, listos para vengar el Pasado de una buena vez, habían miradas compartidas, bronca, furia, decepción y principalmente la sonrisa maligna de Nega, el cual disfrutaba de tener a su "Ejército" bajo su mando, ya que debían acabar con los enemigos para que así la Diosa del Caos pudiera lanzar su ataque contra la Dimensión en donde estaba Yoshino.

\- ¿Qué dices, Nega? ¿Te rindes?.- Preguntó Lincoln, quien le apuntó con su Espada Imperial, pero en ese momento, el albino comenzó a reírse de forma burlona, de una manera que llegaba hasta helar la sangre por lo ocurrido, ¿qué estaba tramando aquella persona?.

\- ¿Rendirme, yo? Jajaja, te equivocas, Lincoln, ¿para qué rendirse cuando tienes a estas putas que se hacen llamar "hermanas" como mis Sirvientas?. Ellas harán lo que yo les diga, ¿no es así, Lynn?.- Preguntó el chico, quien tomó el rostro de la UnLoud, besándola en los labios y manoseando sus pechos.- Ellas harán lo que yo les diga, ¿qué me importa si intentan hacer algo estúpido como revelarse?. Te contaré algo, ¿sabes qué les pasó a las Unlouds que fueron a otra Dimensión y encontraron a su Lincoln?: La terminaron por destruir, además de que acabaron muertas de la peor manera, pero hay algo que tú no sabes: Fui yo quien las trajo a la vida, les dije que era su Lincoln, así que me creyeron, son bastante estúpidas, pueden ser del todo inteligentes y superar a los Humanos pero, en el plano del amor, son unas idiotas que necesitan de su Amo para que puedan caminar. Así te lo resumo de una, Señor Hades: Me importa una mierda si se mueren, buscaré a otras iguales a ellas por las Dimensiones, ¿crees que me vas a detener tú, Mu, Shaka o tus hermanas?. No, podrán conmigo, porque simplemente soy alguien que, no se considera un Dios, pero que amo y disfruto ver, oír y saborear el sufrimiento de la gente, en especial de ellas.- Finalizó tras dar su discurso, revelar toda la verdad ocurrida a lo largo de la Historia.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres decir que lo de Tomoe y las Unlouds era todo falso?.- Preguntó Kazumi con los puños cerrados.-

\- No, eso no, aunque me hice cargo de que ellas pudieran estar con aquella Diosa para así aparecer ante ustedes, una lástima que el "Burro con Alas" de Kazuya esté en coma y se pierda de la fiesta, qué pena, no podrá ver a sus amigos morir.- Siguió Nega burlándose y revelando paso a paso su plan.

\- Eres un maldito enfermo, solo las utilizas para que luchen por ti, no eres un Dios, no eres nada, ¡ni siquiera deberías llevar la Armadura Divina de Ares!.- Señaló Tenma con furia, ya que se estaba burlando de su mejor amigo.

\- Ohhh, pero ¿quién me habla?, ah sí, la rata que le tenía miedo a UnLynn, una lástima que tu Maestro Dino y la muerta de Yukiko no estén aquí.- Eso fue el primer estallido de aquella tormenta.

\- ¡MALDITO, "TORNADO ALPHA"!.- Exclamó Kazumi, quien lanzó su ofensiva contra el enemigo pero éste la destruyó con su Espada.

\- Como les dije, el poder de los Caballeros y de sus Aliados no es nada comparable a los que poseemos nosotros aquí.- Advirtió Nega, quien caminaba de lo más tranquilo, de un lado para el otro, mostrándose como el "personaje superior a todo".

\- ¡TE VOY A CORTAR LA CABEZA, NADIE SE BURLA DE MI HERMANO!.- Juró Kazumi, pero Tenma la detuvo junto con Milo.

\- Ohh, ¿te enojaste, Enana de Jardín? ¿Gnomo? ¿Pequeña?.- Comenzó Nega a reírse de la peli negra.

\- En cuanto te maten, ¡ME HARÉ UN COLLAR CON TUS ENTRAÑAS!.- Prometió la chica en vengarse de todos los desprecios de aquel albino.

\- Una lástima, pero aún así no permitiré que me quite el camino que ya he abierto: Vean, ese Portal pronto estará listo y lanzaremos la invasión hacia su Dimensión, no habrá forma de salvarse, todo lo que han hecho, será en vano, todo, así que, Lincoln, ¿por qué no te rindes y partes en paz hacia el Otro Mundo?.- Mostró Nega aquella Puerta y de ahí señaló todo lo "fallido".

Lincoln no pensaba rendirse, habían llegado tan lejos y no se iban a rendir por culpa de un demente como Nega se saliera con la suya, así que decidió dirigirse hacia sus amigos y hermanas.

\- Viajamos desde tan lejos, vimos el horror y la tragedia que golpearon esta Dimensión, dimos todo para detenerlas y cumpliremos la misión, no importa lo que pase, nosotros, los Caballeros, los "Herederos", los Generales Marinos y los Espectros ¡te vencerán, Nega!.- Juró Lincoln, dando aquel ánimo a sus hermanas y amigos.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos!.- Exclamó Kazumi con Tenma y Rin.

\- ¡Es tiempo de pagar todo el daño que han hecho!.- Juró Dohko, apuntando hacia las Unlouds.

\- Así que, Nega, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?.- Preguntó Lincoln.

En aquellos momentos, tanto Nega como las Unlouds mostraron esa sonrisa aterradora, esos ojos que brillaban de un intenso rojo y con el "Virus del Pecado" que corría por sus venas, el rival simplemente señaló a sus oponentes, mientras que Tomoe y Aiolos Alternos los veían desde el balcón del Palacio, esperando ver la victoria.

\- ¡CHICAS, ATAQUEN, MATEN A ESE MALDITO DE LINCOLN!.- Ordenó Nega y de ahí, chasqueando los dedos, las chicas se lanzaron al asalto, aunque no poseían las Armaduras Doradas, Plata y Bronce, éstas eran bastante agresivas por aquel "Virus".

Lincoln desenvainó su Espada, mientras que los suyos se preparaban para la defensa y la posterior ofensiva contra el Palacio enemigo. Lucy junto con Chloe y Luna protegían al peli negro, lo mismo hacían los demás, cuando en aquellos momentos, la primera en intentar atacarlo fue UnLynn con su bate de baseball, pero fue tomada por sorpresa por Lynn de la Harpía, Kazumi y Tenma.

\- ¡¿Qué hacen, hijos de puta?! ¡Suéltenme!.- Ordenó la deportista.

\- ¿O qué?.- Preguntó Lynn, desafiante.- Nunca tocarás al Amor de nuestras vidas, ¡nunca!.- Advirtió la deportista, pasando sus garras por el rostro de su contra-parte y provocando unas heridas sangrantes.

\- ¿Querías pelear contra nosotros? Entonces lo harás, ¡tú mataste a mis padres y a muchos de mis amigos, ahora te llegó la hora de pagar, UnLynn!.- Juró Tenma, quien se tomó de las manos con Kazumi.

(Killer Queen, Queen)

Leni estaba en un feroz combate contra UnLeni, con la ayuda de Morty y Rin, los tres evitaban no hacerla enojar a la rival, ya que tenía sus Alas de Mariposa desplegadas y éstas podían convertirse en unas filosas y mortales, además de adquiriendo las de una polilla.

\- Parece que hay una cucaracha por aquí, ¿no lo crees, Palomita?.- Preguntó Alexander, quien apareció volando en el aire.

\- Alexander, Mi Ángel.- Se giró ella, sonrojada, ya que aquel chico había vuelto con las demás, tras ser revividos por el Cosmos Divino de Lincoln, por lo cual, el bosnio aterrizó y tomó de las manos a la rubia.

\- ¡Qué tiernos, hasta me dieron diabetes! Jajajaja, es mentira, ustedes me dan asco, ¿será que acaso quieren morir juntos?.- Se río UnLeni, pero en aquellos momentos, la pareja se dio abrazo y no se separaron por nada en el Mundo.

\- ¿Qué sabrás tú del amor, UnLeni?. Tú solo piensas que tu vida es complacerte con tu Lincoln, como que ustedes lo mataron y ahora quieren a uno nuevo, ¡pero nunca tendrán al nuestro!.- Preguntó Leni, burlándose de su rival, la cual comenzó a cambiar sus Alas.

\- Jajaja, esas parecen alas de una cucaracha.- Río Alexander, tomando de las manos a Leni, encendiendo sus Cosmos junto con Rin.

\- ¡Esto es por mi Kazuya! ¡"FAIRY SEED SWORD"!.- Invocó la pelirroja su Espada, pero en aquellos momentos vio que UnLuna y UnLori iban al ataque contra Kazuya, el cual estaba desprotegido.- ¡Cobardes, dejen a mi novio en paz!.- Gritó la chica, yendo para defenderlo.- ¡Chicos, les dejo a esta puta!.- Encargó la chica a UnLeni, la cual iba a matarla, pero Leni la atrapó con sus "Hilos".

\- ¿Adivina qué, "Copia Mía"?.- Le preguntó la rubia Loud.

\- ¿Qué?.- Quiso saber ella.

\- Hazla pedazos, Mi Amor.- Le animó Alexander a ella.

She keeps Moet et Chandon in her pretty cabinet

'Let them eat cake' she says just like Marie Antoinette

A built-in remedy for Kruschev and Kennedy

At anytime an invitation you can't decline.

Lori se encontraba junto con Saga y Kanon enfrentándose contra UnLori, mientras que los dos gemelos, sumando a Lola y Lana, peleaban contra UnLola y UnLana, pero la primera estaba más concentrada en su Lancelot, el cual estaba peleando con Arthur, su antiguo Rey.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!.- Lanzaron ambos gemelos contra las dos UnLouds.

\- ¡"ROSAS PIRAÑAS"!.- Atacó UnLola con su poder, pero en aquel momento llegaron Mu y Shion para defender a sus amigos de la ofensiva enemiga.

\- ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!.- Invocaron ambos sus defensas, para luego lanzar el contra-ataque de los gemelos Saga y Kanon.

\- ¡Lori, acaba con ella, ahora!.- Pidió Mu, mientras que ella asentía y se preparaba para dar su golpe contra el enemigo.

Caviar and cigarettes

Well versed in etiquette

Extraordinarily nice.

Por su parte, UnLucy se encontraba observando la pelea pero no estaba interesada en ellos, ni en sus hermanas, sino en aquel Caballero de Cáncer, proveniente de Italia y que había sido el responsable de su muerte. Miraba a DeathMask con furia y odio, mientras que él cuidaba a Helena en sus brazos, también estaba gestándose la futura pelea entre Arthur y Lancelot junto con los "Gladiadores" que estaban destruyendo a los "Plagados" en los alrededores del Palacio.

\- ¡Vamos, ¿acaso son débiles?!.- Preguntaba Nega, cuando en aquellos momentos, éste sintió el filo de la Espada Imperial de Lincoln sobre su cuello.

\- Dime una cosa, Nega: ¿Eres valiente o solo te escudas detrás de las Unlouds?.- Quiso saber el chico de cabellos negros, el cual tenía aquel tono frío y severo que había llevado Hades en el Pasado, el rival se volteó y lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su ser, como si se hundiera en una laguna profunda y eterna.

* * *

 **Tranquilos, esta fue la primera parte, la siguiente será la última, aunque mucho más larga y decisiva. Además de que anunciaré algo muy importante ahora, bueno, son dos cosas:**

 **1) El Hiatus con mi fic "Te amo" lo voy a suspender, seguiré, así que el Miércoles que viene/Madrugada del Jueves 23, tendrán un nuevo capítulo.**

 **2) Después de este fic, tras ver la sugerencia de RCurrent, voy a hacer un fic de The Loud House estilo magical girls (Touhou Project y Sailor Moon), ya RCurrent me ha dado permiso para poner a sus OC, los cuales serían un estilo de Seiya Kou ("Three Lights"), yo voy a poner a Alexander también, así que quien quiera agregar a sus personajes a este futuro proyecto, es bienvenido. FreedomGundam96, ¿te gustaría unirte al proyecto? :).**

 **Por cierto, Conde Midalight, para la siguiente parte, la última de este fic, tengo una sorpresa para vos :D.**

 **Nos vemos, gente, no olviden de comentar y que tengan todos un buen día Viernes de mi parte.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo Final (Parte II):** ¿Rendirse o pelear? ¿Sufrir o luchar? ¿Qué opción tenía Nega en aquellos momentos?. No se lo veía para nada nervioso, angustiado, histérico o rogando por su vida hacia el Emperador del Inframundo, simplemente estaba tranquilo, las Unlouds, sus hermanas, le hacían todo el trabajo, él simplemente estaba recostado, observándolas pelear contra sus versión buenas de la Dimensión que procedían ellos, no le importaba si morían o no, lo que él ansiaba y desde lo más profundo de su corazón era eso: Pelear contra Lincoln.

\- Lincoln...- Le llamó Lily, quien apareció detrás de él.

\- Te has tropezado con una de mis trampas, Lincoln, mira a quién tienes detrás tuyo, mírala bien, ¿no es preciosa? ¿no te gustaría acostarte con ellas? ¿Violarla, complacerla, destruir su mente? ¿No sería perfecto esto?.- Preguntaba Nega, mientras que salía del filo de la Espada Imperial y avanzaba hacia Lily, la cual se quedó quieta y él tomó su rostro como si nada, besándola, pasando su lengua por la mejilla derecha.- Este es el sabor de la belleza, del placer, algo que mama les dejó a ellas y tú no te aprovechas de ellas, las dejas crecer como flores y luego se terminan secando, ese es tu error.- Se burló Nega de él, disfrutando besar a la rubia y tocar sus pechos.

\- Eres un enfermo, Nega, yo amo a mis hermanas, sé que mi relación con ellas es el incesto y está prohibido, ¡pero jamás les haría la monstruosidad que tú les haces!.- Exclamó Lincoln al final, sintiendo que la rabia le invadía y su Cosmos ardía.

\- ¡Nega, deja de perder el tiempo y mata a esos intrusos ahora mismo!.- Ordenó Tomoe desde el balcón, pero había algo que ese joven detestaba y era que le dieran órdenes, él no estaba al 100% bajo su lealtad, su bandera, no, simplemente el albino tenía una cosa muy importante en mente y era por su cuenta.

\- ¡Cállate, puta de mierda, yo no recibo órdenes de una Diosa malparida como tú!.- Exclamó con burla en su voz, provocando que Aiolos Alterno se enojara y saltara al campo de batalla.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho, mocoso?!.- Preguntó el Patriarca, pero éste fue detenido por Aioria y Aiolos.

\- Por fin bajas, cobarde, dile a tu Diosa que también pelee, ¿o acaso le tiene miedo a la Muerte?.- Preguntó el Caballero del Templo del Centauro.

El Alterno los observó con frialdad a ambos hermanos, ¿cómo podían interponerse esos dos Santos de Oro ante él y Nega?. Lo que deseaba era acabarlos, pero no podía derramar sangre ante su Diosa, la cual debía ser protegida del peligro, por lo cual, dejó que el segundo se alejara y matara a Lincoln.

\- ¿Lo ven, Caballeros?. Hasta estos perros que se hacen llamar "Diosa del Caos" y "Patriarca" no se me acercan, ellos no no pueden ni pueden atacarme, al igual que ustedes, así que ¡UNLOUDS, MATEN A ESTAS ESCORIAS, HÁGANLES SUFRIR!.- Sentenció Nega, ordenando a las chicas que se lanzaran contra los Caballeros Dorados y a ellos fueron UnLana junto con UnLuan y UnLori.

\- ¡MUERAN, CABALLEROS DE ATHENA! ¡"CABEZA DEL DEMONIO GORGÓNEO"!.- Lanzó la comediante UnLoud su ofensiva contra Aioria y Aiorios, pero en aquellos momentos llegó Afrodita para ayudar a sus compañeros.

\- ¡"ROSAS PIRAÑAS"!".- Respondió el sueco al ataque.

\- ¡Afrodita, resiste! ¡"TRUENO ATÓMICO"!.- Se unió Aiolos, quien disparó su golpe, mientras que se veía como la ofensiva enemiga se iba quebrando.

\- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!.- Añadió Aioria y de ahí, combinándose aquel triple ataque, el golpe de UnLuan fue destruido y ella salió disparada contra las paredes del Palacio, estrellándose.

\- Malditos...Caballeros, ahora...verán...yo...- Advirtió ella, pero cuando se levantó, vio que su pecho había sido atravesado por una de las Rosas de Afrodita, sumado al golpe combinado de Aioria y Aiolos.- No...no puede ser...Lincoln...yo...perdóname...no quiero...no quiero seguir matando...por favor...liberenos de Nega y Tomoe.- Pidió la comediante UnLoud, la cual cayó muerta al piso.

Los tres se quedaron asombrados al oír las palabras de perdón de aquella chica, ¿acaso había vuelto a ser la persona normal de antes? ¿Ellas les estaban pidiendo que las liberaran del control de Nega a través de la Muerte?. Afrodita se puso serio al respecto, eso era como matar a sangre fría a gente inocente, pero tampoco tenían opciones, salvo la que les pidió UnLuan al respecto.

\- Entre la Vida y la Muerte, la libertado o el control, el tener que morir libres o arrodillados, ella prefirió morir libre antes que seguir bajo el control de ese demente.- Señaló el sueco con seriedad, mientras que depositaba una rosa en las manos de la chica muerta.

\- No nos queda más opción que esa.- Advirtió Aioria y de ahí los tres partieron para ayudar a los demás.

* * *

Los "Herederos" estaban enfrascados en una feroz contienda contra los "Plagados", los cuales habían reaparecido, habían poco pero el poder de Nega los trajo también a la vida, pero algo les llamaba la atención y era que no estaban UnClyde, UnHaiku, UnBobby, UnChunk, UnRonnie y UnPolly, eso era lo llamativo de este combate.

\- ¡Cuidado, Star!.- Alertó Marco y le atravesó el corazón a un "Plagado", el cual se había hecho el muerto.

\- ¡Ufff, gracias, Amor!.- Agradeció la rubia, quien le pellizcó las mejillas al Dios Guerrero de Doble Alfa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, dejándolo ruborizado.

\- No fue nada.- Respondió el chico y ambos se tomaron de las manos.- ¡"VENTISCA DEL DRAGÓN"!.-

\- ¡"ESPADA FLAMEANTE"!.- Atacaron los dos juntos a la vez, barriendo las escaleras que iban desde la Casa de Piscis hacia el Palacio.

Por su parte, Dipper y Mabel estaban teniendo problemas, ya que aquellos momentos, la castaña fue superada por el enemigo, formándose toda una "bolsa" de Plagados, los cuales estaban dispuestos a matarla, pero en aquellos momentos, una fuerte explosión destruyó a los enemigos, regando sus entrañas por doquier.

\- ¡Mabel!.- Escuchó la voz del General Kanon de Dragón Marino, el cual venía acompañado de Dipper.

\- ¡Kanon, Mi Dragoncito Marino, Dipper!.- Exclamó ella feliz y saltó a los brazos de ambos, en especial a los del hermano gemelo de Saga.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?.- Preguntó Kanon al respecto.

\- No, estoy bien, muchas gracias, chicos.- Agradeció la chica, sonriéndole al peli azul y de ahí se produjo otra explosión pero más al Norte.

(Dragula, Rob Zombie)

La explosión provocó que varios "Plagados" cayeran muertos, calcinados, al piso, mientras que se veía a Bobby Santiago de Bennu sostener a uno vivo, el cual imploraba piedad, que no le hiciera daño.

\- Por...por favor...piedad, te lo ruego...no...no quiero morir.- Pidió aquel enemigo y en ese momento, el moreno lo soltó, sin decirle nada, lo dejó ir.

\- Si me entero que estás matando a gente inocente o devorándola, juro por el Señor Hades que volveré y te enviaré al Infierno, ¡¿oíste?!.- Dejó el chico su advertencia, mostrando la severidad de un futuro ataque suyo y el rival asintió, para luego salir corriendo.

Ronnie Anne se encontraba combatiendo contra UnLynn, ayudando a Lori y Saga.

\- ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!.- Lanzó Aldebaran de Tauro su ofensiva y aquel enorme Toro Dorado embistió a los Guardias del Palacio, provocando el derrumbe de la puerta principal.

\- ¡Han abierto una brecha, debemos retroceder, Unlouds, Señor Nega, todos al interior del Palacio, ahora!.- Pidió uno de los Soldados, mientras que se replegaban hacia adentro, pero las chicas no obedecían para nada.- ¡Señor Nega!.- Volvió a llamarlo aquel militar, pero cuando el albino se volteó y lo miró a los ojos, éste tuvo que retirarse.

A su vez, Mordecai y Rigby junto con Nube e Eileen habían acabado con varios "Plagados", todos ellos estaban muertos, derrotados, habían recibido muchos ataques de parte de los chicos.

\- Hora de sacar la basura.-Dijo Rigby, mientras que tiraban a los muertos por las escaleras.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Rigby!.- Le felicitó Eileen, pero en aquellos momentos, tras chocar los cinco, sintieron una horrible presencia y al voltearse se toparon con UnLucy, la cual estaba lista para mandarlos al Inframundo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, UNLUCY! ¿O eres Lucy?.- Preguntó Mordecai entre el miedo y la duda.

\- Soy UnLucy, pájaro estúpido.- Respondió la Unloud, quien tenía preparada las "Ondas Infernales", pero en aquel momento alguien la estaba observando desde los riscos.

\- Uhhh, qué miedo, la niñita Unloud nos va a mandar al Inframundo, ¡ya!, a otro perro con ese hueso.- Se río Rigby de ella junto con Eileen, pero Nube no estaba del todo confiada.

\- ¿Así te parece gracioso lo mío, mapache? ¡SERÁS EL PRIMERO EN IRTE AL INFIERNO!.- Advirtió la Unloud, pero en aquel momento, su ofensiva fue desviada por alguien más que pertenecía a la Casa de Cáncer, provocando que el ataque destruyera partes de las columnas del Palacio.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién hizo es?! Oh, jejeje, haz vuelto.- Preguntó furiosa y de ahí llegó caminando aquella persona de sonrisa siniestra.

\- ¿Están bien, chicos?.- Preguntó aquel italiano, quien avanzaba con esa mirada aterradora que congelaba la sangre, revelando su severidad, maldad pura hacia la Unloud por lo que le había hecho cuando secuestró a Helena y de haberse burlado de él con decirle débil y que no merecía ser un Caballero de Cáncer, para luego recibir el apoyo de los otros Santos de Oro del Templo del Gran Cangrejo, Manigoldo y Death Toll, quienes lo animaron a combatir y lo logró, volviendo al negocio de matar.

\- ¡¿Máscara de la Muerte?! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! Estás tan...bueno, volviste a ser aterrador pero ya superas a Benson cuando se enoja.- Preguntó Rigby sorprendido y recibió un golpe de parte de Mordecai.- ¡Auch, oye, Mordo!.- Gritó el mapache, sobándose el brazo golpeado.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Tranquilos, estoy bien, sumamente bien y recuperado, ustedes vayan a ayudar a los demás, aquí ya han hecho demasiado, les encargo la misión de proteger a Helena mientras que me encargo de esta "Santo de Oro".- Río Máscara de la Muerte ante la pregunta-chiste de Rigby, mostrando que de vuelta había regresado a su fase maligna

\- Pero...- Iba a decir Mordecai.

\- Váyanse, ahora, yo me encargo de ella.- Les ordenó de forma tranquila pero sintieron ese miedo al ver que Máscara de la Muerte tenía un verdadero plan malvado contra UnLucy.

\- Está bien, cuídate, amigo.- Le deseó Eileen y partieron ellos para proteger a Helena, dejando al italiano con la Unloud.

Pronto, todo quedó en silencio y el viento era el único protagonista que estaba allí presente, levantando polvo.

\- Bueno, bueno, UnLucy. hasta aquí llega todo, ¿no?.- Preguntó Máscara de la Muerte a su rival.

\- Pagarás caro por haberme quemado viva en la Casa de Cáncer, aún tengo deseos de tenerte como mi "Caballero-Plagado", serás mi esclavo al final.- Sentenció ella con furia y luego mostraba esa sonrisa maligna.

\- Qué tonta que eres, por Dios, jajaja.- Se burló DeathMask de ella, provocando que se le borrara aquella mueca y de ahí se enojara.

\- ¡¿Qué me dijiste?!.- Preguntó la rival furiosa.

\- Je, vamos, tonta, estúpida, débil, no puedes ni golpear a nadie en este sitio, tú solo hablas y hablas, pero sabes qué...- Se burló DeathMask, quien evadió un golpe de UnLucy y luego se le apareció detrás suyo y a la vez llegaban Lucy y Chloe Park de Heinstein.- Mis amigas tienen un mensaje que darte.- Advirtió con anterioridad a ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué...-?.- Preguntó la rival, cuando en ese momento, ambas chicas la atravesaron con sus Tridentes justo en la zona del estómago.

\- De esto: Nadie se come mi carne en ninguna Dimensión, ¿oíste, putita?.- Le dejó Lucy su advertencia a la peli negra UnLoud, la cual abrió los ojos con fuerza y sintió como sus entrañas eran atravesadas con violencia hasta casi caer al piso.

Cayó al piso, herida y sangrando, pero aún tenía fuerzas para pelear una vez más.

\- ¿Haces los honores, amigo?.- Preguntó Lucy al italiano.

\- Claro, por supuesto.- Respondió el peli gris, quien utilizó de vuelta aquel fuego.- Una lástima, UnLucy, me hubiera gustado conocerte mejor en esta Dimensión pero la verdadera Lucy Loud es alguien en quien se puede confiar y es una buena amiga, no como tú, por eso...¡ESTO ES POR HELENA!.- Sentenció y le empezó a quemar primero las piernas, haciéndole lanzar pequeñas gritos de dolor.- ¡ESTO POR LA LUCY LOUD DE LA DIMENSIÓN QUE TÚ MATASTE JUNTO CON TUS HERMANAS!.- Exclamó con más severidad y ya el fuego cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, para luego tomarla y darle un recuerdo suyo, bien digno de Italia: La besó en los labios.- Y esto, esto va por mi cuenta. Arrivederci, UnLucy UnLoud.- Se despidió DeathMask de la chica, quien cayó en llamas al piso tras recibir el "Beso de la Muerte" por parte del italiano, quien la terminó por derrotar.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MÁSCARA DE LA MUERTE, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH...MALDITO...MALDITO!.- Gritaba ella pero sus gritos eran superados por la risa maligna del italiano.

\- Jajajajaja, como te dije con anterioridad: Así te ves bonita, pero ¡QUÉMATE Y DESAPARECE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!.- Finalizó el italiano, viendo que la chica caía muerta, pero no sin antes darle un mensaje.

\- Gr...Gracias...chicos...por favor...acaben con Nega y Tomoe.- Les dejó UnLucy su último mensaje, muriendo en paz, mientras que aquellas "Llamas" se apagaban, purificando su alma.

El peli gris quedó sorprendido pero igualmente iba a cumplir aquel pedido de la Unloud que había muerto, no pensaba darse por vencido.

\- Vamos, chicas, su hermano está combatiendo contra ese enfermo.- Pidió DeathMask y se fue con Lucy y Chloe.

\- _"UnLucy, vuelve a ser la Loud que se conocía aquí y no ese monstruo devorador de carne y asesino de gente".-_ Pidió la gótica, mientras que se despedía junto con la Segunda Pandora y el Caballero de Cáncer.

* * *

Por otra parte, Rin junto con Luna, Kazumi, Tenma y Milo se estaban enfrentando contra UnLuna y UnLynn, pero ésta estaba atrapada por el fuego de Saga, Mu y Shion, quienes la detuvieron antes de que intentara llegar con Kazuya, el cual estaba en coma.

\- ¡Háganse a un lado, me lo llevaré a Kazuya al Otro Mundo, aún no termina esto!.- Ordenó la rockera Unloud, pero en ese momento, Rin se le lanzó encima, tomándola del cuello y tirándola contra la pared oriental del Palacio.

\- ¡No te acercarás a mi novio, cobarde, pelea contra mí si eso es lo que deseas!.- Le desafío la pelirroja.

Mientras que la pelea entre ambas chicas estaba por comenzar, Leni y Alexander estaban ante UnLeni, la cual intentaba acabar con ellos de inmediato, derrotarlos en lo posible.

\- Alex, ¿puedes volar con las "Alas de los Ángeles"?.- Preguntó Leni, quien desplegó las suyas que estaban en su Sapuris de Grifos.

\- Por supuesto, Palomita Mía: Volemos juntos en las alturas.- Respondió el chico e hizo lo mismo, dirigiéndose con ella hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡Oh no, no lo harán!.- Advirtió la rubia Unloud, viendo que los dos enemigos suyos parecían estar "escapándose" de ella.

El combate en los Cielos había comenzado, la pareja se dividió en dos para distraer a la enemiga, la cual no sabía por cuál ir primero, así que decidió ir contra Alexander, pero cuando se dispuso a matarlo, ella no vio que tenía a alguien más en sus manos, a quien utilizó de cebo para atraerla.

\- ¡Ja, ya te...! ¡NO! ¡NO...LORI...NO!.- Gritó ella, al ver que había matado a UnLori, quien fue arrojada por los aires por Lori y Saga.

\- Vaya que sí eres tonta, UnLeni, mataste a tu propia hermana, jajajajaja.- Se río Leni, quien apareció a la derecha de ella.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡Este será tu fin, Lori, me vengaré de la derrota que me hiciste pasar en la Casa de Géminis, ahora prepárate para irte directo al Infierno!.- Sentenció Unlori, quien lanzó su ofensiva contra ella y Saga, pero en aquel momento, aparecieron Shion y Mu, quienes invocaron el "Muro de Cristal", defendiendo a los dos personajes y a la vez redirigiendo el ataque de UnLori hacia ella misma, siendo herida, para luego caer en las garras de Alexander.- ¡ALTO, ESPERA, ¿QUÉ HACES?!.- Preguntó ella al bosnio.

\- Algo que debería hacer hace mucho tiempo.- Sentenció el chico y de ahí la empleó como cebo para atraer a Unleni, la cual terminó matando a su propia hermana.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¡LORI, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERDÓNAME, NO SABÍA, LO SIENTO!.- Se disculpaba ella pero al verse rodeada por sus dos enemigos, solo le quedaba una cosa: Pelear hasta la muerte.

\- Amor, ¿la derrotamos rápido o lento?.- Preguntó Leni.

\- Mmmm, hoy quiero que elijas tu, Mi Pichoncita.- Le encargó Alexander a la rubia, quien preparó sus "Hilos".

\- Jejejeje, gracias, bueno, entonces: ¡SERÁ UNA DERROTA LENTA Y DOLOROSA! ¡ESTO ES POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A MI PEQUEÑO ÁNGEL!.- Exclamó Leni, quien tenía atrapada a la rival con sus "Hilos" y la utilizaba como barrilete.

\- ¡ESTO ES POR HABERTE Y USADO A MI FAMILIA ASESINADA!.- Gritó Alexander, mientras que ambos la arrojaban contra el Palacio.

\- Y esto, emmm, ¡ESTO VA POR NOSOTROS Y POR LAS LOUDS MUERTAS!.- Sentenciaron ambos, quienes atravesaron a UnLeni, quien cayó muerta al piso junto con UnLori.

\- Cuanta basura, la verdad que me dan pena.- Sostuvo Alexander, pero en aquellos momentos, los dos volvieron a tierra firme.

\- Sí, pero mientras que nosotros estemos juntos, nadie nos hará daño. Ahora, ¡hay que ayudar a Linky contra Nega!.- Sostuvo Leni y le tomó de las manos al bosnio, dirigiéndose hacia el combate.

* * *

Rin se dirigió hacia UnLuna junto con Kazumi, Tenma y Milo, Luna estaba cuidando a Kazuya, la pelirroja estaba furiosa con aquella chica, la cual era la responsable de tantas muertes y en especial la de sus padres, por lo cual comenzó a golpear a UnLuna con todas sus fuerzas, dejando salir la furia que tenía encima y hasta utilizando su sartén.

\- Oh, vamos, nena, vamos, pégame más fuerte para que así tu "Burro con Alas" pueda descansar en paz, lo mismo va para tus padres y amigos, ¡vamos!.- Le desafió UnLuna y en aquellos momentos, ella cometió un grave error al provocarla, ya que Rin sacó su Espada y le atravesó el pecho con ella, causándole una herida de muerte.

\- Buen viaje al Más Allá, UnLuna.- Sentenció ella.

\- Gracias, Rin...Kazuya...Dino...perdónenme.- Agradeció la rockera castaña, quien cayó muerta al piso.

* * *

\- Parece que será a la vieja usanza, ¿no es así, Mi Rey?.- Preguntó Lancelot al Monarca de Bretania; el cual lo miraba con seriedad al respecto.

\- Cometiste horrendos crímenes, Lancelot: Asesinaste a los "Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda", sedujiste a Ginebra y lo peor de todo; te atreviste a levantarte contra mí, te tenía un gran respeto, eras como un hijo para mí, ¿así es cómo me pagas por todo lo que te dí? ¡¿Asesinándome, pasándote al bando de Mordred y encima con estas mujeres que piensan destruir las Dimensiones?! ¡Tú no eres así, Lancelot!.- Lanzó todas las acusaciones contra el pelirrojo, el cual no parecía importarle qué tan grave hayan sido sus Pecados, para él, todo era parte del juego de la vida.

\- Jejeje, así es la vida, Mi Rey: Ganas o Pierdes, vives o mueres, los tiempos también son así.- Se río el villano, quien estaba con UnLola, negándose a soltarla.

\- ¡Eras un "Caballero de la Mesa Redonda", Lancelot! ¡Ese era tu papel, eras mi Mano Derecha!.- Gritó furioso el peli gris.

\- ¡Y ya no lo soy!.- Respondió con un grito de superioridad, para luego besar la mano de UnLola y de ahí ir subiendo hasta su cuello y sus labios.- Ella es todo para mí, Mi Mundo, Mi Reina, Mi Señorita, daría todo por ella, todo, incluso traicionaría y mataría para estar con ella.- Sentenció el rival, quien desenvainó su Espada Sagrada.

\- Deberá aceptarlo, Su Majestad, Lancelot me es tan fiel como un perro y usted no tiene poder aquí.- Mostró ella su burla hacia el Monarca, el cual no tuvo más opción que prepararse para la batalla.

\- Entonces no me queda más opción que darte muerte: ¡Caballero Lancelot de la Mesa Redonda, ahora Caballero de Cáncer, por órdenes impresas de la autoridad reinante de Bretania, yo, Arthur Pendragon, te condeno a la pena de muerte por tus crímenes de traición, deslealtad y magnicidio!. Que Dios perdone todos tus crímenes.- Impuso su veredicto y de ahí, con su Espada en mano, comenzaron a pelear ante la vista de UnLola.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Dimensión de los Louds, Yoshino se preparaba para partir, ya había contado su vida en aquella realidad, en donde ella era la verdadera Athena, fue adoptada por Aldebaran y Shaina, quienes la cuidaron como una hija y ahora ella iba a volver para enfrentar a su hermana gemela, a Tomoe y así poner fin a aquel círculo maldito de una buena vez.

\- Yoshino, ¿estás segura de esto?.- Preguntó Bart de Géminis, quien estaba con su hermana y demás amigos allí presentes para la despedida de la peli negra.

La chica no parecía temer al peligro que representaba volver a aquella Dimensión, sabía bien que si volvía, su hermana la asesinaría, pero era ahora el momento de terminar con todo, así que se fue despidiendo de cada uno de los nuevos Caballeros Dorados, los de Bronce y Plata junto con Saori

\- No se preocupen, estaré bien, de ahora en adelante, éste es mi camino que debo seguir, les agradezco muchísimo por haberme protegido y ahora es mi momento de saldar mis deudas con ustedes: Derrotando a Tomoe de una buena vez.- Sentenció la chica, viendo todos esos Flashbacks del Pasado en donde tuvo que huir, mientras que su Dimensión era destruida por las Unlouds y los "Plagados".

\- Oye, no te olvides de nosotros, ¿sí?.- Preguntó Lisa de Virgo junto con Shun.

\- ¿Nos escribirás de vez en cuando?.- Quiso saber Nelson de Fénix, quien estaba junto con Ikki de Leo.

\- Tranquilo, prometo visitarlos cuando pueda.- Juró ella.

\- ¿Lo prometes?.- Preguntó Martin de Capricornio.

\- Es una promesa, lo juro.- Hizo ella aquel juramento ante sus amigos, quienes le dieron un último abrazo de despedida.

\- Cuídate, ¿sí?.- Pidieron Rod de Aries y Todd de Tauro a la chica.

\- Lo prometo, lo mismo ustedes, tienen un gran papel en sus manos: Proteger a la Diosa Athena.- Les encomendó ella esa misión, mientras que partía hacia el Portal, no sin antes despedirse de Saori.- Adiós, Señorita Athena, cuídese y mucha suerte.- Deseó la peli negra, mientras que la peli lila le daba un beso en la frente y pasaba su mano por los cabellos de la niña.

\- Lo mismo para ti, Yoshino, adiós y buena suerte.- Finalizó Saori y de ahí, la peli negra se metió dentro del Portal, el cual se cerró, no sin antes despedirse una vez más de sus amigos.

Pronto, la peli negra ingresó en aquella "Puerta" y ésta se cerró, iniciando el viaje hacia su Dimensión para detener a la persona que estaba detrás de todo esto: Su hermana gemela.

\- _"Tomoe, haz hecho mucho daño, has matado, lastimado y destruido muchas vidas, una Diosa no debe ser así, tú fuiste seducida por la maldad y el odio, pero sé que te recuperaré, lo prometo".-_ Juró Yoshino, mientras que en poco tiempo llegaría a su Dimensión.

* * *

Volviendo a la Batalla Final, tanto los Caballeros como Lincoln, sus hermanas, amigos y Aliados estaban derrotando de a poco a las fuerzas de Nega y Tomoe, mientras que los tres Gladiadores, Alice, Roland y Paracelse se enfrentaban a los Guardias y Soldados del Palacio, en un intento de llegar al Salón del Trono, el Emperador del Inframundo se hallaba ante Nega, ambos portaban sus Espadas y lo mismo pasaba con Arthur y Lancelot.

\- ¿Sabes, Lincoln?.- Preguntó Nega y el Emperador no respondió.- Que gane el mejor.- Le deseó pero el chico no se iba a fiar de las palabras de su rival.- Ya me lo tenía: Eres ahora un Dios, bueno, yo también porto la Armadura Divina de Ares, aunque me da importa una mierda ser un Dios o no, acabaré contigo y te daré a las Unlouds.- Sentenció Nega y de ahí, ambos se lanzaron al asalto.

\- ¡No dices más que estupideces, Nega!.- Gritó Lincoln y de ahí chocaron sus Espadas, sin embargo, éstas por el Cosmos Divino provocó que salieran disparados en medio de la torrencial lluvia que caía en la zona, estrellándose contra el piso y levantando el agua que se estaba acumulando en el lugar.

La explosión de Cosmos provocó que los dos chicos cayeran al piso y se volvieran a levantar, a su vez, Lynn junto con Kazumi, Tenma y Milo luchaban contra UnLynn, la cual cercó al peli blanco y novio de la hermana de Kazuya, deseando poder acabar con él y que se volviera a escapar.

\- Dime una cosa, Tenma, ¿cómo te gustaría morir? ¿Golpeado, decapitado o que te viole hasta que te deje seco y luego te mate?. Tú eliges.- Preguntó UnLynn, dejándole esas opciones al joven, el cual comenzó a encender su Cosmos.

\- Mataste a mis padres con tus "Plagados", te burlaste de Dino y Yukiko cuando murieron ¡Y ENCIMA QUIERES ATACAR A KAZUMI Y A MIS AMIGOS! ¡ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ, UNLYNN! ¡"FUEGO CORTANTE"!.- Lanzó el chico su ofensiva, harto de las burlas de aquella deportista maligna, pero el ataque no le hizo ningún daño, simplemente fue una pequeña llamarada.

\- Vaya, eres un débil, ¡Qué pena, te reunirás con tus amigos en el Otro Mundo!.- Gritó UnLynn, pero en ese momento, Kazumi la sorprendió por detrás, tomó su bate de baseball y le un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y en la boca, rompiéndola la nariz, provocando que ella cayera al piso.- ¡AGH, MALDITA ENANA, MI NARIZ, AGH, DUELE, ME ROMPISTE LA NARIZ!.- Gritaba ella del dolor, mientras que se levantaba y los veía con furia.- ¡INFELICES, COBARDES, MARICONES, AHORA SÍ ME HICIERON EN ENFADAR! ¡LOS ENVIARÉ AL INFIERNO PARA QUE SUFRAN ETERNAMENTE!.- Juró la rival, pero en ese momento vio que Kazumi y Tenma se habían tomado de las manos.

\- Esto es por mi hermano.- Sentenció la peli negra.

\- Y también por mi Maestro Dino y por Kazuya.- Juró Tenma,

\- ¡NO LO HARÁN, "AGUJA..."!.- Iba a lanzarles su ofensiva, pero Milo también se unió a la batalla.

\- ¡AHORA, CHICOS! ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!.- Ordenó el griego y de ahí dio el primer disparo.

\- ¡"DESTELLO SEED PÉNDULO"!.- Atacaron Kazumi y Tenma, quienes fusionaron su golpe con el de Milo, sobrepasando al de UnLynn, la cual fue atravesada por completo en el pecho, arrojando una gran cantidad de su sangre al piso.

\- _Gracias...chicos...Tenma...yo...perdóname.-_ Se disculpó la chica, mientras que moría en paz, libre de ese poder.

Nega vio como otra de las Unlouds caía ante el arrollador avance enemigo, pero no parecía preocuparle por nada en el Mundo, simplemente estaba estático, quieto.

\- _"¿Qué estará tramando este enfermo?".-_ Preguntó Lincoln, viendo que su rival estaba bastante despreocupado por las bajas que sufría.

* * *

Las Espadas Sagradas de Arthur y Lancelot chocaron ferozmente, provocando un gran chirrido en la zona, pero UnLola lo estaba disfrutando, era música para sus oídos con ver a dos hombres, en especial a su Sirviente de que pelearan, le traía a tantos recuerdos para su mente, era como estar en un Parque de Diversiones.

\- ¡Lancelot, acaba con ese idiota de tu Rey!.- Ordenó ella con aquel tono elitista.

\- Como ordene, Mi Lady.- Respondió el pelirrojo, quien redobló el ataque suyo contra Arthur, tirándolo al piso.- Estás viejo, Mi Rey, ya no te quedan esas fuerzas para pelear, ¿acaso no piensa rendirse?. Es muy estúpido venir y desafiarme a un duelo, sabiendo que morirá, pero como ya dijo Mi UnLola: Su tiempo ha llegado a su fin, Mi Rey.- Sostuvo Lancelot, quien le intentó quitar la Espada pero en ese momento, Arthur se levantó del piso y de una rápida estocada, atravesó golpeó al pelirrojo con fuerza y le cortó el rostro.

\- ¡LANCELOT!.- Gritó UnLola, viendo a su Caballero herido.

El joven se sobó la mejilla y vio como unas gotas de sangre caían al piso, empapándolo y mezclándose con la lluvia que se acumulaba allí.

\- Nunca te atreves a desafiar a tu Rey, Lancelot, nunca.- Advirtió Arthur, viéndolo como severidad.

\- Agh, no me lo esperaba, creo que estaba un poco equivocado en usted, Su Majestad, pero me da igual, ¡acabaré con usted ahora! y seré feliz con UnLola!.- Juró Lancelot y se lanzaron ambos al último encuentro, corriendo mientras que caían rayos y de ahí se produjo un cruento silencio al ver como las Espadas atravesaban a uno de ellos en el pecho.

Los dos se retiraron sus armas cerca y Lancelot vio lo que había pasado: Arthur lo había atravesado a él en el corazón, ya que la Espada Sagrada suyo tuvo la fuerza de destruir parte de la Armadura de Cáncer, antiguamente en manos de UnLucy hasta su muerte a manos de DeathMask.

\- ¡LANCELOT, NO, VAMOS, PELEA, LANCELOT!.- Pidió UnLola desesperada y bajó corriendo para verlo, el muchacho se tambaleó con dificultad, mientras que varias gotas de su sangre caían en abundancia al piso, empapándolo y de ahí el joven cayó en manos de ella.

\- Mi Lady...yo...le he fallado...lo...lo siento.- Se disculpó el antiguo Caballero de la Mesa Redonda y Santo de Oro Lancelot de Cáncer, pero la rubia le pasó su mano por el rostro, besándolo.

-No digas tonterías, peleaste por mí, luchaste muy bien, Lancelot, no me fallaste ni nada, no digas eso.- Pidió ella con un tono dulce, por primera vez.

Arthur se acercó a ellos.

\- Mi...Rey...estaba equivocado...fui un traidor...un maldito asesinos...yo...perdóneme...lo siento...- Se disculpó él y Arthur, a pesar de ser un personaje que llevaba la Justicia hacia sus Dominios, decidió perdonar los Pecados de su antiguo Caballero y Mano Derecha.

\- Lancelot de Cáncer y Antiguo Caballero de la Mesa Redonda, yo, Arthur Pendragon, Rey de Bretania, perdono tus Pecados ocurridos en el Pasado.- Dio aquel hombre el Bautismo de aquella persona, tomando agua de lluvia y untándola en la frente del joven, quien se aferró con fuerza a UnLola, para luego morir en paz en sus brazos.

\- Gracias...Mi Rey...pronto...pronto nos volveremos a encontrar en el Pasado.- Prometió Lancelot, mientra que moría en paz.

\- Lancelot...Lancelot...¡LANCELOT!.-Gritó UnLola, quien comenzó a llorar por la pérdida de su Caballero y novio.

Arthur, en aquellos momentos, sabiendo que aún no terminaba la batalla, tomó su Espada Sagrada y se dirigió hacia el Palacio para ayudar a sus Camaradas en capturar a Tomoe y a Aiolos Alternos de una buena vez, mientras que dejaba a UnLola para que llorara por su reciente caído.

\- Descansa en paz, Lancelot, Caballero de la Mesa Redonda.- Se despidió Arthur de él, para luego partir hacia el Palacio.

* * *

UnLola se negó a dejar a Lancelot, a pesar de estar bajo el control de Nega, ella no pensaba irse sin darle sepultura, pero eso ya estaba molestando bastante al peli blanco, el cual decidió tomar una decisión letal contra ella.

\- ¿Acaso te atreves a desafiar mis órdenes, puta? ¡Tendré que darte un castigo para que me respetes!.- Gritó Nega, quien fue hasta ella.

\- ¡BASTA, NEGA, PELEA CONTRA MÍ!.- Ordenó Lincoln, haciéndole frente.

\- Luego me ocuparé de ti, ahora me haré cargo de esa puta de rojo.- Respondió el rival, quien caminó hasta ella, tomándola por sorpresa y no sin antes enterrar su Espada en el cuerpo de Lancelot.

\- ¡LINCOLN, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE, HIJO DE PUTA?! ¡ERA MI NOVIO Y TÚ VIENES A PERTURBAR SU SUEÑO! ¡TE HARÉ PAGAR!.- Juró UnLola, pero en aquellos momentos, cuando quiso utilizar su poder para seducirlo, Nega lo destruyó con sus manos, para luego agarrar a la bella rubia y ponerle su Espada en el cuello.

\- ¿Qué me harás qué? Tú eres mía, pero veo que eres una traidora, una desertora al querer estar con ese maricón de Lancelot, la verdad que le aplaudo a Arthur por haberlo matado, ahora una pregunta: ¿Te mato o te dejo vivir?.- Preguntaba con superioridad y burla, para luego presionar con el filo de su arma blanca el cuello de la chica.

\- No...quiero..quiero vi...vi...vi...- Rogó ella, pero para Nega eso era un buen juego.

\- ¿Quieres morir? ¡CONCEDIDO!.- Sentenció el joven.

\- ¡NEGA, NO!.- Intentó Lincoln con frenarlo pero fue inútil, éste fue más rápido y le cortó el cuello a UnLola como si fuera un condenado, provocando que se ahogara con su propia sangre.

\- Lincoln...Lincoln...Lancelot...agh...por...favor...acaben...acaben con él...por...favor...por...favor...- Rogó la chica, antes de morir, mientras que veía una imagen de Lancelot y de su verdadero Lincoln, los cuales le extendían sus manos, levantándola de aquel sitio y llevándola a un mejor lugar, para que así muriera con una sonrisa.

Pronto, el cuerpo sin vida de UnLola Unloud quedó allí tirado junto con el de Lancelot, tomada de la mano de su novio.

\- Lola...¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Nega?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡Ella quería estar con Lancelot, no contigo, eres un maldito enfermo!.- Quiso saber Lincoln, agarrándolo de los hombros.

\- Relájese, Su Majestad, yo hago lo que quiero con ellas, son mis putas, mis perras, he violado a cada una de estas estúpidas por el daño que mi familia me hizo a mí ese día y que tú lo conoces muy bien.- Sentenció Nega, haciéndole recordar lo de la mala suerte.

\- Eres un resentido de mierda porque no tuviste el valor de enfrentarlos como yo lo hice: ¡Con mi familia jamás les hará daño, tú eres el débil que no sabe cómo resolver sus problemas!.- Apuntó Lincoln con su Espada Imperial al rival; el cual mostró una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¿Sabes?. Tal vez tengas razón...no, no la tienes.- Advirtió el peli blanco y de ahí lo arrojó contra las columnas del Palacio, provocando la destrucción y caída de varias, pero el chico desplegó las Alas Negras de la Armadura Sapuris Divina de Hades, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su enemigo.

\- ¡COBARDE!.- Gritó el chico de cabellos negros, quien volvió al asalto, llamando la atención de Nega.

\- Ufff, sí que eres molesto como un mosquito.- Sostuvo él y comenzaron a luchar de nuevo con sus Espadas.

Otra vez el acero de aquellas armas que producía un fuerte contacto, un chirrido ensordecedor, algo que para el oído humano era una tortura completa, los dos se miraron con odio, pero Nega se veía sonriente, burlón, fresco, no le importaba que las Unlouds cayeran como moscas en aquellos momentos. Hubo otra explosión cerca, ésta fue perpetrada por UnLisa, la cual había lanzado su "Ejecución de Aurora" contra Lisa de Balrog y Camus de Acuario, pero ambos la evadieron y el ataque destruyó el balcón oriental del Palacio.

\- ¡¿Estás bien, hermanita?.- Preguntó Luna a la pequeña científica.

\- Tranquila, estos brutos qué van a saber de Ciencias, yo me ocupo de esta loca.- Respondió la castaña, tomando su "Látigo de Fuego" y atrapando a la UnLoud, pero ella se estaba resistiendo, utilizando su brazo robótico.

\- ¿Piensas que vas a detenerme con un "Látigo", Lisa? Qué estúpido.- Se burló con frialdad su rival.

\- Camus, yo me encargo de esta demente.- Pidió la chica al francés y el cual asintió en silencio.

\- Buena suerte, Lisa.- Deseó el peli agua marina.

\- Gracias, amigo. Ahora, UnLisa, ¿qué Pecados habrás cometido tú en el Pasado?.- Preguntó Lisa, quien revisaba el "Libro", en el cual su Predecesor, Lune, había escrito todo acerca de la Humanidad y las atrocidades que cometían, aún siendo éstas débiles.- Mmmm, tú no eres una científica del bien, ¡eres una asesina que creó ese "Virus del Pecado" y provocaste muertes de inocente, ahora pagarás caro!.- Sentenció la castaña, quien preparó el "Látigo".

\- Adelante, ¡inútil, hazlo!.- Ordenó la rival.

\- Tú lo has pedido.- Sentenció la joven y de ahí atrapó con fuerza a su oponente, provocando que los Pecados de ella salieran a flote.-

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡QUÍTAMELO, ARDE, ME QUEMA!.- Rogó UnLisa, viendo que su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en una bola de fuego, la magnitud de tus Pecados es lo que te está matando, no yo.- Le corrigió la científica Loud, para luego arrastrarla hacia sus ojos.- Espero que reencarnes en la persona que soy yo, fría pero que se preocupa por su familia y en esta "copia".- Pidió Lisa, mientras que UnLisa sucumbía ante el peso de los Pecados.

\- Yo...yo...¡No quiero ser esa persona, quiero volver a ser como era antes, quiero estar con mis hermanas y con Lincoln, no puedo más! ¡Por favor...destruyan a Nega y Tomoe, por favor!.- Les encargó la UnLoud antes de morir finalmente.

Lisa guardó silencio.

\- ¡Lisa!.- Escuchó la voz de Luna, la cual llegaba con Peridot, Ronaldo, Steven y Connie.

\- ¿Estás bien?.- Preguntó la Gema del Planeta Madre.

\- No se preocupen, estoy bien, vamos, chicos, todavía nos queda un paso más.- Pidió la chica, quien tomó su Látigo y el Libro, poniéndose en marcha con ellos hacia otra parte de los exteriores.

\- Tú lo has dicho, ¡andando!.- Ordenó Connie, mientras que por otra parte, Lincoln y Nega seguían combatiendo a más no poder y los Gladiadores junto con Arthur seguían atacando en el interior del Palacio para así llegar hasta Tomoe.

\- ¡"AULLIDO INFERNAL"!.- Lanzó Ronnie Anne su ofensiva contra varios Guardias y "Plagados", los cuales habían llegado para detener, de forma desesperad, el avance.

\- Buen golpe.- Le felicitó Kazumi, chocando los cinco con la mexicana.

\- Gracias, jejeje.- Agradeció ella, mientras que dirigían su mirada hacia Lincoln.-

\- ¡Lincoln!.- Escuchó la voz de Leni, quien llegaba con Alexander, cuando en aquellos momentos, un tentáculo de los "Plagado" casi agarra a Leni pero el bosnio la salvó, para dirigirse contra aquel enemigo.

\- ¡¿Te haces el valiente con Mi Palomita?!.- Preguntó el joven escarlata, mientras que se lanzaba contra aquel enemigo, tomándolo del cuello.- Ahora no eres tan valiente, eres simple basura.- Sentenció con esa sonrisa malvada, haciéndole ver a los ojos suyos, causando que gritara del pánico y finalmente quedara complemente muerto contra el piso junto con una mirada de terror indescriptible. Por un momento pareció verse la Fase Maligna suya hasta que se calmó y volvió a ser él mismo de nuevo.- ¿Estás bien, Amor?.- Intervino el chico, tomándola en sus brazos a Leni, quien estaba sonrojada.

\- Sí, lo estoy.- Respondió ella, acurrucándose contra el pecho del bosnio.

\- Por cierto, ¿en dónde están los Caballeros Dorados?.- Preguntó el General Skips de Crisaor.

\- Ingresaron al Palacio, fueron tras Tomoe y Aiolos Alterno.- Respondió Luan, quien llegó con las demás hermanas.

\- ¡¿Qué¡?! ¡Puede ser una trampa! ¡Hay que ayudarlos!.- Pidió Lola, pero no podía tampoco dejar a Lincoln solo.

\- Ellos pueden, nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de las últimas dos UnLouds: UnLana y Lily son las últimas, tenemos que detenerlas ahora y destruir a Nega.- Avisó Lori, quien estaba poniendo orden allí.

Pronto, las chicas y sus amigos oyeron otra potente explosión, ésta vino desde el interior del Palacio.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso?.- Quiso saber Lana con preocupación.

\- Algo no me gusta para nada, ¡de prisa, ayudemos a Lincoln, ya!.- Ordenó Lori, pero en aquellos momentos, los dos chicos habían desaparecido.

\- ¿A dónde habrán ido?.- Se preguntó Rick de Wyvern.

\- Esperen.- Pidió Lucy, quien sentía aquella presencia.- Está en el Palacio, ¡al Salón del Trono, de prisa!.- Ordenó la gótica, mientras que iban corriendo hacia el interior.

\- ¿Qué tiene pensado ese enfermo de Nega?.- Preguntó Morty al respecto, ya que también habían desaparecido UnLana y Lily UnLoud.

\- No lo sé, pero esto no me gusta, ¡rápido, el Señor Hades nos necesita!.- Pidió Lynn y de ahí se dirigieron todos hacia el interior del Palacio.

* * *

El interior estaba repleto de cadáveres de los "Plagados" y los Guardias, todos derrotados, ya no quedaba ningún enemigo de las fuerzas de Tomoe y de las UnLouds cerca, ahora estaban solo esas personas en aquel sitio. Fueron avanzando en medio de la destrucción desatada, el techo, las columnas, hasta el piso estaban destruidos por la lucha anterior de Kazuya y Rin contra Raizer, el techo estaba colapsado y lo mismo se podía decir de la estructura que lo sostenía.

\- Dios, esto fue una masacre, ¿quién lo habrá hecho?.- Preguntó Leni, cuando en ese momento, Mordecai pidió que no hicieran ruido.

\- Shhh, esperen, parece que tenemos compañía.- Señaló hacia el Norte pero para sorpresa de ellos, se toparon con Roland, Alice y Paracelse junto con Arthur.

\- Oigan, ¿están bien?.- Preguntó Rigby.

\- Sí, no se preocupen, ya este sitio está limpio.- Les dijo Roland al respecto.

\- ¿En dónde están Lincoln y Nega?.- Preguntó Lynn al rubio del Reino Franco y posterior Imperio Carolingio.

\- Fueron hacia el Salón del Trono, los dos, tanto Hades como ese demente albino, está enfermo de la cabeza.- Les dijo Roland al respecto, mostrando que Nega estaba fuera de control.

\- ¡Entonces vamos, también están allí los Caballeros Dorados!.- Pidió Mordecai junto con Nube.

\- Tengan cuidado, el poder de Tomoe es mucho peor, no se fíen por nada en ella.- Les aconsejó Alice al respecto.

\- Ya es tiempo de ponerle el punto final a esa loca de una buena vez.- Sentenció Lynn y de ahí se dirigieron hacia el Salón del Trono con los "Gladiadores".

* * *

Allí estaban Lincoln/Hades y Nega/Ares, dos Dioses de la Mitología Griega, portando sus Armaduras Divinas, la Muerte y la Guerra, como uno de los "Cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis" que se disputarían el predominio y la victoria ante un Mundo destruido. Lincoln volvió a la carga contra Nega, pero éste se defendió con ese Cosmos que utilizó de Escudo para protegerse del ataque.

\- Sigue sorprendiéndome tu lentitud, Lincoln, eres demasiado lento para atacarme, ¿acaso no sabes que mi Cosmos está protegido por los Dioses?.- Preguntaba Nega con seriedad al respecto.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, TÚ NO ERES UN DIOS!.- Gritó el peli negro, quien intentó golpearlo pero fue rechazado y atacado por UnLana y Lily UnLoud, quienes lo arrojaron contra el trono de Tomoe, el cual no fue destruido pero el chico quedó mareado.

Las dos chicas iban hacia él, el resto de las hermanas Unlouds estaban muertas pero éstas dos no pensaba caer fácilmente por nada en el Mundo, ya que estaban listas para acabar con aquella persona, de la cual no era su enemigo. Fue en ese momento en que Lincoln intentó hablar con ellas, en que se dieran cuenta de que su bando era el equivocado.

\- Chicas, por favor, entiendan, yo no soy su enemigo, piensen, por favor, ustedes jamás me lastimarían a mí. Lily, recuerda lo que me habías pedido: Que las liberáramos del control de Nega y Tomoe, por favor, ¡reaccionen, ustedes no son monstruos!.- Intentó Lincoln en hacerlas despertar pero ambas estaban destinadas a matarlo.- Chicas, por favor, no quiero matarlas a ustedes, por favor, ¡despierten! ¡DESPIERTEN!.- Pidió una vez y de ahí, por misterioso que pareciera, tanto UnLana y como Lily despertaron por un rato de aquel control.

\- Lincoln...- Dijo UnLana, yendo hacia él.

\- ¡Mi Linky!.- Gritó Lily y fue corriendo para abrazarlo con fuerza a él, llorando.

\- Chicas...ustedes...ustedes no son monstruos, no son así.- Dijo el peli negro, quien no dejaba a ambas, mientras que llegaban sus hermanas junto con los demás.

\- Lincoln.- Le llamó Lana y Mu los detuvo.

\- Déjenlo un rato.- Pidió el Arriano, mientras que Shion veía a UnLana recostada contra el pecho de su Lincoln.

\- ¿Qué creen que pase con ellas?.- Se preguntó Lori al respecto.

\- No lo sé, pero sí podría decirte que algo no me gusta de este lugar, hay mucha calma.- Sintió Aldebaran el peligro de que estaban siendo acechados.

\- Y eso es lo que precisamente va a pasarles a ustedes, ratas invasoras.- Escucharon una voz y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, allí estaba Tomoe, la Athena del Caos junto con el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno.

\- ¡TOMOE!.- Gritaron todos los presentes, mientras que Nega simplemente permanecía callado y la miraba con desprecio, lo mismo le hacía Aiolos.

La chica avanzó hacia, sola, sin nadie que la protegiera, salvo el Patriarca, pero ella quería simplemente ver a sus rivales, a aquellas ratas que habían tenido la osadía de venir y destruir sus sueños de poder y dominio, miraba con odio y desprecio a UnLana y Lily, lo mismo a Nega, el cual sonreía malvadamente al respecto.

\- Para empezar, ustedes, las UnLouds, Raizer estaba en lo cierto sobre lo que yo decía de ustedes: No son más que unas débiles, tanto decían de que llevaban el "Virus del Pecado" y ustedes terminaron casi todas muertes menos ustedes dos, me dan asco porque encima se creyeron que iban a tener a su Lincoln de vuelta, jajajaja, no eran más que mentiras para ustedes.- Comenzó ella por atacar a UnLana y Lily.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mis hermanas murieron en vano?!.- Preguntó Lily, cerrando el puño de su mano derecha, sintiendo furia por todo lo que había escuchado.

\- Así es: Simplemente murieron como la basura que eran, no servían para nada, salvo morir a manos de sus enemigos. Todo esto fue un buen espectáculo, incluso cuando Raizer estaba aquí, me encantaba reírme de cómo habían quedado de heridas ustedes, querían hacerlo enojar, con tentarlo para que estuviera con ustedes, pero no lo lograron, él les tenía odio, salvo a ti, Lily: Raizer no te odiaba para nada, me preguntó por qué sería el motivo.- Recalcó ella con burla, mientras que UnLana apretaba los dientes con fuerza y Lily recordaba los días en los que Raizer llegaba hasta cuidarla, a considerarla como su hermana Suki, ya que tenía un aspecto a aquella chica.

\- Tomoe.- Escuchó la voz de Alice, viendo que ella junto con Roland, Paracelse y Arthur la miraban con desprecio.

\- Luego ustedes, los "Gladiadores", se creyeron la historia de que yo era su líder pero no, se nota que de verdad son estúpidos, ya que cayeron en mis garras y no fueron nada más que marionetas para mí, ¿saben una cosa?. Es una lástima que Mordred, Lancelot y Sigurd hayan muerto, ellos tres SÍ tenían sangre de guerrear sin parar, pero con respecto a ustedes, exceptuando a Roland, no son más que unas ratas acobardadas.- Advirtió la peli negra a ellos.

\- ¡MALDITA, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE MIS HERMANAS?!.- Preguntó Lily, quien se lanzó junto con UnLana al ataque contra la Diosa, pero en aquel momento, la chica no parecía ejercer ningún tipo de resistencia, simplemente estaba de pie hasta que de golpe, una misteriosa ofensiva las hirió mortalmente, siendo Lincoln y todos los presentes que observaron a las dos chicas caer al piso.

\- Se los advertí.- Sentenció Nega, viendo que él había usado su Espada, que las había atravesado, dándoles la peor de las muertes.

\- _"Chicas, Linky, espérennos, allí estaremos reunidas junto con mama y papa".-_ Pidió UnLana, viendo como toda su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos.

\- _"Linky, por favor, lo mismo ustedes, Caballeros y Aliados: Derroten a Tomoe y a Nega, por favor".-_ Les encomendó Lily, antes de morir ante la mirada de Lincoln y los demás presentes.

\- ¡LILY, UNLANA!.- Gritó el joven pero cuando las tomó, las dos no pudieron decir nada, le tomaron de las manos y le encomendaron aquella misión a todos ellos, para luego morir en sus brazos.

Llegó el silencio, Lincoln abrazaba con fuerza a aquellas dos UnLouds fallecidas, las dos últimas que habían sobrevivido y ahora serían libres, pero quién sabia si lo estaban realmente, ya que Nega podía traerlas a la vida todas las veces que quisiera.

\- ¿Ya lo ven, Caballeros Dorados, "Herederos", Generales Marinos y Aliados, éste es el precio a pagar por si llega la escoria a traicionarme.- Señaló Tomoe los cuerpos sin vida de las Unlouds, los cuales yacían tanto dentro como fuera del Palacio, lo mismo se podía decir de los "Plagados" y los Guardias, los cuales eran los únicos a los cuales les daba pena tener que haber visto morir injustamente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener el corazón tan frío y duro, Tomoe? ¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Lincoln, mientras que recostaba a UnLana y a Lily en el piso, por fin eran libres, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?. Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la peli negra.- ¿Por qué te parece divertido jugar con las vidas de los demás como si fueran simplemente marionetas? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú nunca sentiste el amor fraternal? ¿Acaso nunca tuviste a alguien a tu lado?.- Preguntaba con esa Filosofía unida a la de Athena y a la de Hades.

\- ¡Lincoln, ten cuidado!.- Le alertó Clyde a su mejor amigo de que no se confiara en la peli negra.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? ¡¿Es que acaso solo te importas tú y nada más? ¡¿Qué los demás se mueran y listo?! ¡Los arrojo como basura hacia afuera y que se pudran!.- Gritaba con más fuerza, mientras que la Diosa lo miraba con seriedad y sin sentir nada al respecto, atrás suyo podía verse la figura de Hades a su lado.- ¿Sabes una cosa, Tomoe?: ¡TÚ NO ERES UNA DIOSA!.- Señaló con inquisición y severidad.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡MALDITO NIÑO!.- Gritó Aiolos, quien se lanzó contra el Emperador, pero el joven detuvo su puño, utilizaba toda su fuerza, dejando sorprendido hasta al mismo Patriarca.

\- ¿Acaso osas desafiar a un Dios, Aiolos?.- Preguntó Lincoln, mientras que sujetaba con fuerza el puño rival.- ¿Eso quieres hacer? ¿Te lo dicta tu corazón?.- Preguntó una vez más, para luego soltarlo y dirigirse hacia Tomoe.- Y usted, Señorita Athena del Caos, usted no es una Diosa de verdad, es solo una vergüenza, una desgracia para el Olimpo, no tienes el amor que la Athena de nuestra Dimensión lleva, su nobleza, cariño y preocupación por los Humanos es lo que la diferencia a ella de usted.- Apuntó con su crítica.

\- Vaya que eres un niño perdido y que juega a ser un Dios, pero tengo que admitirlo: Tienes agallas para enfrentarte a mí, tuviste que pasar tantos obstáculos, las 12 Casas, viste morir a tus hermanas y amigos para luego revivirlos, cumpliendo la promesa de encontrarse todos allí, pero es una lástima que será éste el sitio en donde morirán: Nega.- Finalizó Tomoe, quien empujó a Lincoln con su Cosmos y de ahí llamó al joven.

\- A la orden.- Acató el muchacho aquella llamada y se preparó para pelear contra Lincoln, las dos Espadas estaban a punto de chocar pero fueron detenidos por una misteriosa que había aparecido en los alrededores, deteniendo la futura confrontación.

\- ¿Qué es este Cosmos?.- Preguntó Camus, sintiendo que era cálida y amable.

En aquellos momentos, desde aquel Portal que se había formado en el interior del Palacio, allí la vieron llegar a una conocida peli negra que había sido salvada por Shura, Saga, Aioria y Lincoln al comienzo de esta historia, donde había revelado su historia. Aquella chica miró a Kazuya, quien yacía en coma en los brazos de Rin, a Kazumi y a Tenma, luego a cada uno de los presentes, quienes la observaron con asombro, despedía aquel Cosmos cálido y amable.

\- ¡Yoshino!.- Gritaron todos los presentes, pero para Tomoe no era una gran sorpresa toda esa llegada, simplemente era justo el motivo que necesitaba para terminar con las ratas que estaban entorpeciendo su plan.

\- Así es, amigos, ustedes han peleado muy bien, han llegado hasta aquí y ya no hay forma de tú, hermana, salgas de aquí, no voy a permitir que siembres el terror, la muerte y la destrucción en la Dimensión que me dio protección, ¡por eso he venido para recuperarte, para que volvamos a estar juntas, no quiero perderte, Tomoe, por favor, regresa!.- Dijo Yoshino hacia ella, pero Aiolos y Nega se interpusieron, el segundo sacó su Espada y se dispuso a atacar a la Diosa.

\- Acaba con ella, Nega.- Ordenó Tomoe y el rival preparó su Espada, pero en aquellos momentos, Lincoln lo detuvo.

\- Vaya, parece que quieres terminar con el duelo, ¿no te parece?.- Preguntó Nega, burlándose del Emperador del Inframundo.

\- No tocarás a Yoshino, ¡hermanas, amigos, detengan a Tomoe y Aiolos, que no entren en ese Portal, destrúyanlo, ahora!.- Pidió el chico, mientras que se batía en un feroz combate contra su rival por última vez.

\- Que así sea entonces, ¡cumplamos nuestro Juramento!.- Exclamó Nega y de ahí, las dos Espadas volvieron a chocar por última vez en aquella batalla final.

* * *

 **Dije que iba a hacer el final, pero me extendí demasiado con las batallas entre los Caballeros, las hermanas y sus Aliados contra las UnLouds, por eso haré la última parte entre este Viernes y el fin de semana, para así darle un buen broche de oro en el cierre de fic, el cual empezó en Julio de este año :3.**

 **¿Por qué no lo termino hoy este fic?. En sí estaba en mis planes terminarlo este fin de semana largo, le di mucha importancia a las peleas, en especial entre Lincoln y Nega, me extendí demasiado XD, pero poniéndome serio, sí y llegue hasta casi 9000 palabras, así que decidí ahora dividirlo en tres partes, la que viene es la última y como dije, la escribiré entre el Viernes 24 y el Sábado 25 de Noviembre para darle finalmente un buen cierre.**

 **Así que todos tranquilos, además esta semana tengo uno de mis tres finales: Historia Argentina II, sumado a que esta semana no habrá capítulo de mi Lincoln-Luna, "Te amo", se los recompensaré hacia la otra semana con un doble capítulo, es una promesa :).**

 **Bien, como último les vengo a anunciar mi futuro proyecto que tengo pensado hacer: Para el Otoño-Invierno 2017 (Marzo mejor dicho) voy a empezar con un fic de The Loud House estilo "Magical Girls" (Sailor Moon, Touhou Project, denle las gracias a RCurrent quien compartió su idea y la voy a plasmar aquí), en donde veremos a villanos tanto de aquel anime que muchos vimos como del juego, sumado a que pondré OC con la aprobación de los autores, de los cuales veremos a los personajes de FlyperTheUndaunted, RCurrent, FreedomGundam96 y los míos, obvio que todos los derechos reservados para cada uno de los autores, si alguien más quiere unirse y compartir sus OC, es bienvenido, esto dura hasta el 1* de Febrero del 2018, tienen tiempo todavía.**

 **Eso es todo, espero que les guste esta penúltima parte y nos estamos viendo este Viernes en la última parte de este fic. Nos vemos, saludos para todos los seguidores (FreedomGundam96, RCurrent, augustospiller, Sam The Stormbringer, ZeedMilleniunmon, Coven y PoLucy), cuídense y buen inicio de semana para todos :D.**

 **¡Good Night, Morioh Cho!.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo Final (Parte III):** Era la recta final: Yoshino había llegado para detener a su hermana gemela Tomoe, la Diosa Athena del Caos, ella junto con el Patriarca Aiolos Alterno se disponían a cruzar la barrera final, aquel Portal abierto por la primera para así ir hacia la Dimensión en donde estaban la Athena de los Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados para así destruirla, Nega estaba listo para acabar con la vida de Yoshino pero Lincoln se interpuso, chocando su Espada Imperial contra él y desatando el último combate entre los dos, mientras que los Caballeros y los demás se lanzaban al asalto para detener a la Diosa y al Patriarca, quienes iban a ingresar en aquel Portal.

\- ¡CHICOS, DE PRISA, DESTRUYAN A TOMOE, RÁPIDO!.- Pidió Lincoln, quien luchaba contra Nega, con cada golpe que le daba, no parecía surtirle efecto alguno, era como golpear una pared.

\- Vaya, se nota que eres tenaz, lo admito pero aún así no permitiré que te me escapes.- Advirtió el peli blanco, quien atacó al Emperador del Inframundo, redoblando su defensa y tirándolo contra el piso, quedando tirado allí y con la Espada enemiga justo ante su cuello.- Parece que finalmente termina todo aquí, en este Lincoln, fallaste a tu promesa de liberar a las UnLouds de mi poder y del de Tomoe, se nota que no te pudiste unir al juego, no seguiste las reglas y terminaste muy mal, ahora, ¿tienes algo que decir antes de que te mate?.- Amenazó Nega, quien estaba bastante tranquilo, iba a cometer una muerte más en su larga lista, sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, el peli negro no pensaba rendirse aún.

* * *

Yoshino y Tomoe estaban cara a cara, dos hermanas gemelas nacidas y luego separadas, sin poder conocerse hasta que finalmente la segunda se convirtió en la Diosa Athena y sembró el pánico y la destrucción, engañó a las Unlouds y utilizó a los "Plagados" como simples Peones para su juego, la otra había recibido el amor y la educación, el buen trato hacia los Humanos, pero ahora ella solo quería recuperar a aquella persona que tanto extrañaba y era de su familia.

\- Tomoe, hermana, por favor, no lo hagas, no quiero perderte, somos familia, llevamos la misma sangre en nuestras venas.- Intentó ella negociar con su gemela, pero ésta la miró con rabia, odio, desprecio, haciéndola a un lado.

\- Aléjate de mi, débil.- Le ordenó, para luego estar lista con el salto hacia el Portal.

\- No lo hagas, si vas allí morirás.- Dijo la chica de cabellos negros y la gemela se volteó.

\- ¿De qué hablas?.- Preguntó Tomoe.

\- Si lo haces, morirás, no debes saltar a aquella Dimensión, es muy peligrosa, el Portal está muy débil, no habrá un "Pisto" para que puedas estar de pie, serás arrastradas por él y tu poder será inferior, muy inferior en comparación con éste.- Advirtió la joven, quien en ese momento la volvió a mirar con desprecio al pensar que ella era la causante de todo, así que se le lanzó encima y ambas comenzaron a luchar.

\- ¡TÚ SIEMPRE ESTUVISTE ARRUINANDO TODO, CADA COSA QUE HACÍA, SIEMPRE ESTABAS ALLÍ PARA DESTRUIRLO, ¿ACASO NO TE DISTE CUENTA DE QUE LLEVAS LA MALA SUERTE?!.- Preguntaba con furia, mientras que hería a Yoshino y era escuchada por Lynn de la Harpía.

\- ¡OYE, DEJA A TU HERMANA EN PAZ!.- Ordenó ella y se lanzó al asalto contra Tomoe junto con Aldebaran, quien no iba a permitir que esa chica rival lastimara a su hija adoptiva en el Futuro.

\- ¡No se los permitiré! ¡"TRUENO ATÓMICO"!.- Lanzó Aiolos Alterno su ofensiva.

\- ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!.- Invocó Mu junto con Shion sus defensas, protegiendo a Aldebaran y a Lynn.

\- ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!.- Atacó el brasilero.

\- ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!.- Se unió ella a la vez, mientras que ambos golpes iban dirigidos hacia Tomoe, pero Aiolos se volvió a interponer, recibiendo el impacto más fuerte.

El Patriarca cayó arrodillado al piso, sintiendo que el golpe había sido demasiado poderoso como para resistirlo con su cuerpo, sin embargo lo hacía por su Diosa, no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimara así nomás, hasta daría su vida por protegerla, siendo además el antiguo Caballero Dorado del Templo del Centauro. Tomoe dejó de pelear y se acercó hacia su Patriarca, el cual miró su Armadura Dorada y ésta habían sido dañada por el golpe.

\- ¿Estás bien, Aiolos?.- Preguntó ella.

\- Tranquilo...solo...agh...estaré bien, no se preocupe.- Respondió el joven pero la chica comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, una profunda tristeza, como si hubiera fallecido alguien muy cercado o que se salvara de dicho desenlace final, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por las lágrimas.

\- Tomoe, hermana.- Se acercó Yoshino, quien estaba herida pero a pesar de eso, ella era su hermana y no podía soportar verla triste.

Se acercó y puso su mano en los hombros, deteniendo hasta la pelea de Lincoln y Nega, el cual miró sorprendido como aquella gemela no hacía nada para matar a Tomoe, la estaba dejando en paz, no la atacaba ni nada, ¿por qué? ¿Qué estaba buscando?.

\- _"¿Qué hace esta estúpida?".-_ Se preguntó Nega, quien observaba todo y parecía que no habría un derramamiento de sangre.

\- Hermana, tú no eres malvada, por favor, vuelve, seamos una familia como lo fuimos en el Pasado.- Pidió Yoshino a ella, mientras que la otra no podía girarse por la vergüenza que sentía ella al ver a aquella joven buena y que ahora se sentía culpable por todo el daño que había causado.

\- Yoshino, yo no merezco perdón ni nada, solo he traído desgracias.- Sostuvo ella, soltando todo el dolor que llevaba encima.

\- ¡No, no digas eso! ¡Tú no eres malvada ni trajiste desgracias! ¡Yo quiero recuperarte, podremos recuperar todo lo que perdió y reconstruir este Mundo!. Tomoe, fuiste corrompida por el poder y la maldad, por el deseo y el odio, te dejaste llevar e incluso con las UnLouds y los "Plagados" pero había gente que estaba contigo y te protegían.- Exclamó Yoshino, mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza, no quería verla sufrir y llorar por sus errores, había una especie de cambio, de arrepentimiento, pero en aquellos momentos, escucharon los aplausos de alguien, el cual se fue acercando hacia ella.

\- Y la verdad siempre me terminan decepcionando, creí que esto iba a ser una verdadera matanza, una masacre imposible de superar en la Historia pero me equivoqué: ¡Pero no es lo más tierno! ¡Qué bella reunión familiar!. No hace más que darme ganas de vomitar con verlas así. ¡¿Qué esperas, Tomoe?! ¡Mátala, mátala!.- Se burló Nega, quien ordenó a la Diosa de que cumpliera ese pedido.

\- No...¡No lo haré, tú no eres mi líder, yo tengo el poder aquí!.- Se negó la peli negra a obedecerlo.

\- Bien, entonces tendrá que ser por el otro camino.- Sentenció el peli blanco, quien iba a matarla, pero en ese momento, Aiolos Alterno se le lanzó encima para proteger a Tomoe, terminando forcejando con Nega y de ahí caer al Portal los tres juntos.-

\- ¡TOMOE!.- Gritó Yoshino, mientras que veía a su hermana y al Patriarca en un intento por sostenerse, Nega había desaparecido misteriosamente.

La chica tomó la mano de su gemela, Aiolos Alterno la sostenía con fuerza y no permitiría que ella tampoco cayera, sabía bien las consecuencias de caer en el "Vacío del Portal".

\- ¡No te sueltes, resiste!.- Pidió Yoshino, quien no la iba a abandonar por ningún motivo.

\- ¡Yoshino!.- Gritó Aldebaran y fue a ayudar a su hija adoptiva, la cual ayudó en el intento de sacar a su hermana gemela y al Patriarca de aquel sitio, Lincoln y los demás los observaban pero no podían meterse en ese asunto, lo mismo pasaba con Rin, Kazumi y Tenma.

\- _"Nega, ¿en dónde te has metido, cobarde?".-_ Se preguntó el peli negro, viendo que el rival estaba desaparecido y podía reaparecer en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Lincoln? ¿Lo sientes?.- Preguntó Lori, sintiendo aquella presencia.

\- Sí, ahí viene: ¡ALDEBARAN, SACA A YOSHINO Y A LOS DEMÁS ALLÍ, DE PRISA!.- Le alertó Lincoln y el brasilero alzó la mirada, también presintiendo aquel peligro.

Yoshino sujetaba con fuerza las manos de Tomoe y Aiolos pero en aquellos momentos, el peso y la presión que ejercía el "Portal" los estaba arrastrando hacia el final, hacia la desaparición final.

\- Yoshino.- Le llamó Tomoe.

\- No te rindas, hermana, no te rindas, no te voy a perder de nuevo, por favor, resiste un poco que te sacaré.- Pidió la peli negra, quien no podía dejarla caer en aquel "Abismo".

Podía ver aquella unión, ese sentimiento de fraternidad, de hermandad que no quería dejarla, no iba a permitir que ella desapareciera, la quería, era su hermana gemela, ella deseaba rearmar a la familia que había perdido, pero mientras más intentaba sacarla de ese "Portal", la presión los jalaba hacia abajo junto con Yoshino y Aldebaran.

\- Yoshino, debes dejarme ir.- Dejó ella aquella orden a su hermana.

\- No seas cabeza dura, Tomoe, no te dejaré morir, eres mi hermana, te salvaré.- Juró Yoshino, quien seguía ejerciendo mucha fuerza para sacarla pero cada vez más se volvía un reto imposible y llegaba al nivel suicida por la respuesta que ejercía aquella "Puerta".

Justo en aquellos momentos, Lincoln llegó y le tendió su mano a Tomoe y a Aiolos Alterno, a los cuales quería ayudar, a sacarlos de allí, sumado a que las chicas y sus amigos fueron a ayudarlo.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo, hay una fuente de poder maldito emergiendo de este lugar!.- Alertó Mu a los presentes.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de poder?!.- Preguntó Lana.

\- Nega, ¡de prisa, Tomoe, Aiolos, hagan un esfuerzo y los sacaremos, tienes que reunirte con tu hermana!.- Gritó Lincoln, quien no permitiría que ella sufriera el mismo camino que las UnLouds.

Justo en aquel momento, cuando habían logrado sacar a la peli negra de allí junto con el Patriarca Alterno, un fuerte estruendo los arrojó a todos hacia atrás, menos a Yoshino, la cual volvió a tomar con fuerza las manos de su hermana gemela y Aiolos la sujetaba.

\- ¡Debes dejarme ir, Yoshino!.- Pidió Tomoe, quien veía que ya no había otra opción que dejarla caer.

\- No seas tonta, hermana, te salvaré, no voy a perderte, eres mi familia, mi hermana gemela.- Se negó ella, pero en aquellos momentos sintió un cálidos Cosmos que provenía de ella.

\- Yoshino, lamento todo lo que he hecho, pero...¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TÚ MUERAS!.- Juró la chica, quien aquellos momentos decidió a último momento de soltarse de las manos de su gemela, cayendo hacia el Vacío, hacia el Abismo.- Adiós, hermana, nos volveremos a ver, ten Fe en ello, volveré a renacer como alguien distinta junto con Aiolos Alterno, te lo prometo. Por favor, cuida este Mundo como la verdadera Athena que eres, te lo encargo. Adiós, Diosa Athena, Mi Hermana, Yoshino, adiós y buena suerte.- Se despidió la Diosa del Caos Tomoe, quien junto el Patriarca y Santo de Oro Aiolos Alterno de Sagitario cayeron al Vacío, para luego desaparecer para siempre, convertidos en millones de fragmentos diminutos, reducidos a polvo.

La peli negra no podía creer el horror y el dolor que corrían por su cuerpo, se sentía pesada, le temblaban las manos, había visto a su hermana sacrificarse con aquella persona que siempre la protegió, ahora estaban muertos, pero había perdido por sus Pecados, por sus crímenes cometidos. Ella se levantó del piso y lloró por ella, no era justo que el destino se la arrebatara, quería volver el tiempo atrás y que ella estuviera a su lado, sin embargo no se podía hacer nada, salvo esperar a su promesa de que resucitaría para volver a ser su hermana gemela.

\- Yoshino.- Le llamó Lincoln y de ahí, ella lo abrazó con fuerza junto con Aldebaran.

\- Es doloroso perder a una persona muy querida, Yoshino, lo sé, pero ella volverá, te lo prometió.- Le juró el brasilero, quien le secó las lágrimas a la chica; pero en ese momento, un terremoto azotó el Portal y de ahí se pudo ver a cierto enemigo que había vuelto para terminar su combate.-

\- ¡NEGA! ¡ALDEBARAN, YOSHINO, CÚBRASE!.- Pidió Lincoln.

\- ¡LINCOLN, ¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡ESPERA!.- Intentó el Caballero Dorado de Tauro con detenerlo pero el joven estaba decidido a terminar con Nega, a destruirlo.

\- ¿Así que ahora solo queda uno?. Bueno, entonces tendrá que ser hasta la Muerte, ¿no lo crees, Linc?.- Preguntó el albino, quien se río de su propio chiste, mientras que preparaba su Espada.

\- Cállate, odio tu comedia, Luan te supera en las bromas.- Le ordenó el Emperador.

\- Awwww, y yo pensé que ibas a ser un gran compañero de la risa pero me equivoqué, ¿qué se le va a hacer?.- Sentenció Nega y de ahí volvieron a chocar las Espadas una vez.

\- ¡DALE DURO, LINKY!.- Le animó Lynn con las demás hermanas y amigos.

\- Témpanos, si no destruimos ese Portal, Nega lo puede utilizar para escaparse o peor, ir a otras Dimensiones en donde estén las Louds y matarlas.- Alertó Skips, pero Kanon le detuvo.

\- Ahora esta parte de la misión recae en Lincoln, nosotros no debemos interferir.- Dijo el hermana gemelo de Saga.

\- Pero, Kanon...- Iba a decir Rigby, sin embargo tuvieron que escuchar a las palabras de aquel General Marino.

La pelea iba cada vez aumentando su intensidad, los golpes y mandobles no cesaban, parecía ser eterno, ni siquiera Dohko y Shion podían creer en la magnitud de aquellos combates, parecía ser una "Guerra de los 1000 Días", ¿acaso Nega sería también un Caballero Dorado como lo fue el Aiolos Alterno?.

\- ¿Quieres saber una cosa, Lincoln?.- Preguntó Nega.

\- No y no quiero saberlo.- Respondió Lincoln, arrojando una patada voladora a su rival.

\- Además de que viole y le arruiné la vida a Mildred y a mis hermanas, hay alguien más a quien también destruí como si fuera una flor al ser atacada por las alimañas: Esa alma tan caritativa, tan buena y que hace muy buenas galletas.- Mencionó con una sonrisa maligna.

\- Cookie...¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A ELLA?!.- Preguntó el Emperador.

\- Ohhh, de lo que te perdiste, simplemente asesiné a sus padres y hermanos, luego abusar de ella y destruir su mente, fue tan fácil, Dios, era pequeña pera tenía mucha fuerza, igual que Tabby, todas ellas, salvo Cookie, fueron basura en mi camino pero Cookie, ella era distinta, era un Ángel a comparación de las otras perras que conocí.- Detalló aquel ser malnacido, que disfrutaba del sufrimiento.

\- ¡MALDITO, COOKIE NUNCA TE HIZO NINGÚN DAÑO Y TÚ LE ARRUINAS LA VIDA!.- Gritó Lincoln, golpeando con fuerza la Espada de Nega, parecía que esta vez la suerte no estaba a su favor, del bando enemigo.

\- Vamos, deberías saberlo, Cookie tenía una vagina muy buena, lo mismo sus pechos en desarrollo, es una lástima lo que le pasó pero tranquilo, de donde yo vengo aún está viva, bueno, destrozada mentalmente pero viva.- Siguió riéndose de aquel daño que disfrutaba con tanta saña en su voz, pero en aquellos momentos, Lincoln comenzó a sentir que el Cosmos Divino de Hades resurgía con un mayor estrépito en su interior, provocando que el suelo se agrietara, sintiendo que la rabia por todo el daño que Nega y las UnLouds habían causado era insuperable.

\- Utilizaste a las UnLouds como tus marionetas, te burlaste de Tomoe y Aiolos Alterno, heriste a mis hermanas y a mis amigos, violaste y matase a muchos seres queridos que yo conozco y encima te burlaste del sacrificio de Kazuya contra Raizer...¡¿CREES QUE TE LO PERDONARÉ?! ¡¿CREES QUE VOY A DEJARTE VIVIR, MALDITO?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- Gritó Lincoln al final, golpeando con mayor fuerza la Espada de Nega.

\- Qué imbécil.- Sostuvo su rival, pero en aquellos momentos, su arma recibió un feroz mandoble, el cual provocó que comenzara a agrietarse, a tener fisuras y que se expandiera como un quiebre hasta finalmente destruirse su Espada completamente, regando el piso con sus restos.

\- ¿Qué decías, Nega?.- Preguntó el joven peli negro, viendo que ahora estaba su oponente cercado, pero tampoco estaba rendido.

\- Dime, ¿piensas que ahora voy a ponerme a llorar y a rogar por mi vida? ¡Jajajajaaja! Qué equivocado que estás, Lincoln, muy equivocado, porque ahora, ¡ATRAVESARÉ TU MALDITO CORAZÓN!.- Juró, mientras que se veía un Portal en donde salían cientos de miles de manos, las cuales parecían ser cientos de almas de en pena, además verse escenas de la llamada "Purga" y otros lugares mucho peor.

\- ¡LINCOLN, CUIDADO!.- Le alertaron todos, pero en aquellos momentos, cuando Nega estaba dispuesto a matarlo, éste sintió que algo frío y afilado atravesaba su pecho, haciendo que cayera, sin sentir nada, pero con una mancha de sangre enorme en aquella región.

\- ¿Mi corazón? ¿Ibas a atravesar mi corazón?. Qué pena, Nega, pero sabes qué, sí, me tomo ahora muy enserio mi papel de Dios del Inframundo, del Emperador del Mundo de la Muerte, pero para ti, en esta historia no hay una continuación, ¿quieres que acabe rápido con tu vida?. No lo voy a hacer, es más, tienes que sufrir todo lo que hiciste contra las personas que has matado. Tu sufrimiento apenas empieza, mi Espada Imperial puede provocar que la víctima caiga inconsciente pero tiene un efecto secundario y es que su espíritu avanza hacia el corazón hasta matarlo, jejeje, tienes un plazo de tres días de vida, sin embargo para ti, no morirás hasta haber pagado hasta el último dolor que sembraste, hasta la última persona conocida que mataste.- Advirtió con esa voz tan fría y tranquila, agarrándolo con fuerza del cuello, ya que la Armadura Divina del Dios Ares lo había abandonado y desaparecido.

\- Jajaja, ¿Qué harás, Lincoln? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Me dejarás morir?. Eso no lo debe hacer un Dios como tú, vamos, sé que no lo harás.- Se burlaba Nega, a pesar de la magnitud de las heridas recibidas, no parecía temerle a su destino.

Lincoln caminó con él hasta llegar al "Portal", en el cual se podían ver imágenes de una Royal Woods completamente destruida, azotada por un misterioso cataclismo, parecía ser sacado de un documental sobre el Fin del Mundo, hasta que en aquellos momentos, Nega quedó callado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?.- Preguntó el rival.

\- Este es tu castigo eterno, Nega: Sufrir en este Infierno, yo lo llamo"Loudmaggedon", en donde tú nunca podrás escapar, sufrirás para siempre el dolor que les has causado a mis seres queridos, te atreviste a atacar a un Emperador, al Dios del Inframundo que soy yo, asesinaste a tanta gente inocente y ahora ¿qué? ¿tienes miedo?.- Preguntó Lincoln con seriedad y tranquilidad a la vez, mientras que se veía en aquella Dimensión a los Louds y a Lincoln convertidos en monstruos, seres aterradores salidos de alguna película de terror.

\- No..¡No! ¡Para, ¿qué haces? ¡Lincoln, no, no...no puedes hacerme esto! ¡LINCOLN!.- Gritó el rival, sintiéndose aterrado, quien escapar pero de una patada del Emperador, Nega cayó al Portal, aferrándose con sus manos a los bordes mientras que las manos de aquellos Louds lo aferraban con fuerza, enterrándose en su piel y haciéndole sangrar.- ¡NO, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, LINCOLN, YO SOY TÚ, SOMOS DIOSES, SOMOS SUPERIORES!.- Gritaba Nega con pánico en su voz, mientras que intentaba invocar su Armadura Divina pero ésta no le obedecía.

\- Como tú dijiste, Nega: Somos todos basura y a eso te has convertido: Eres simple basura.- Sentenció Lincoln, mientras que se despedía de su oponente, el cual comenzó a ser jalado hacia adentro.

\- ¡NO...NO...LINCOLN...NO!.- Gritó más aterrado.- Soy Nega-Lincoln Loud...¡SOY UN DIOS!.- Fueron los gritos finales de aquel enemigo, de aquel Dios de la Guerra que finalmente cayó en el Portal, escuchándose los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, para luego caer para siempre en aquella Dimensión y pagar allí sus Pecados.

Se había terminado, finalmente, llegó el silencio después de aquella Guerra Santa tan larga y terrible, tanta sangre derramada, las cosas se calmaron, Lincoln sintió que por fin todo estaba saldado: Sus pesadillas, los maltratos, el día de la mala suerte, llamada de Nega en aquella Dimensión donde lo arruinó todo a su alrededor, en especial a su familia, todo quedó atrás.

(Corona Temple´s Destruction, OST V-15, Saint Seiya: La Leyenda de la Juventud Escarlata)

\- Se terminó, chicos, finalmente se terminó.- Anunció Lincoln y de ahí cayó en los brazos de sus hermanas, en especial de Lynn y Lucy.

\- ¡Señor Hades!.- Gritó Chloe Park, quien fue a verlo.

\- Tranquilos, está bien, solo está cansado, él es un héroe, lo venció, acabó con Nega.- Dijo Yoshino, quien felicitó Lincoln.- Todos ustedes son héroes, lo lograron, no solo acabaron con las UnLouds y los "Plagados", sino que también han traído la paz a esta Dimensión y a todas las demás, por fin llegarán los tiempos de paz y armonía que necesitaba este lugar.- Agradeció Yoshino, quien miró a Kazuya, el cual estaba en coma y en los brazos de Rin.- Gracias, Caballeros de Athena, Generales Marinos, "Herederos" y Espectros, muchas gracias. _"Tomoe, sé que volveremos a vernos, tú has hecho una promesa y nos reencontraremos, te lo prometo".-_ Pensó ella con una sonrisa, sabiendo que su gemela retornaría y con ello también estaba en que la paz estaba asegurada finalmente.

La victoria estaba asegurada, salieron del Palacio hacia las afueras de aquel edificio, en donde podía verse en los Cielos las imágenes de Tomoe, Aiolos Alterno, Raizer, Lancelot, Mordred, Sigurd, sumado a que Lincoln se iba despertando y ante ellos aparecían las UnLouds, mejor dicho, las Louds, libres finalmente del "Virus del Pecado" y del control de Nega, ya que ahora podían descansar en paz.

\- _Muchas gracias, Lincoln, chicos, gracias por liberarnos de aquel poder. Ahora somos libres de esta maldición.-_ Se despidieron aquellas chicas, cuyos espíritus eran libres y podían comenzar de nuevo.

\- Buena suerte, hermanas.- Les deseó Lincoln, mirando hacia el Cielo y de ahí todo quedaba en paz.

Paz, aquella palabra sonaba rara para Kazumi, Rin y Tenma, ellos habían vivido la peor de las guerras, un Infierno sin parar, desgracias y tragedias que habían caído sobre ellos y que ahora estaban libres también, no habían muerto pero Kazuya estaba en coma y no se sabía cuándo despertaría del mismo.

\- Kazuya, Mi Amor, lo logramos, vencimos al enemigo.- Dijo Rin, depositó un beso en los labios del chico.- Te prometo que te esperaremos para cuando despiertes.- Juró la pelirroja, mientras que todos miraban hacia los Cielos y de ahí el Sol brilló con todo su esplendor.

* * *

Pasaron unos días de más con Kazumi, Tenma, Rin y Yoshino, mientras que Kazuya era cuidado por la novia suya, los chicos y los demás decidieron quedarse uno poco más de tiempo para hacerles compañía, había sido una Guerra Santa muy larga y extensa, pero finalmente todo había quedado en paz: Las UnLouds estaban libres de aquel "Virus del Pecado" y del control de Nega, éste estaba atrapado, sufriendo en aquel Universo del Loudmaggedon, en donde no tendría ninguna paz, los Gladiadores sobrevivientes habían jurado lealtad a Yoshino, quienes se convertirían en futuros Caballeros Dorados, Arthur seguiría siendo el líder de ellos.

Finalmente llegó el día de la despedida, la hora de volver a casa, mientras que se veían escenas de Asgard, el Imperio Marino y el Santuario después de las batallas contra los "Plagados".

* * *

(Hana no Kusari o "Cadena de Flores", Ending de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas)

Desde el Santuario, Saori junto con sus Caballeros, tanto los de Oro, Plata y Bronce observaban la paz que había llegado a todos los Universos, mientras que en Asgard, las Crystal Gems y los Dioses Guerreros celebraban la victoria sobre los "Plagados", los cuales se habían convertido en polvo y lo mismo pasaba en el Imperio Marino de Poseidon.

\- _"Fue una Guerra Santa terrible, en donde esa persona jugó con los corazones y los sentimientos de esas chicas, pero siempre hay luz al final del túnel. Ahora que ha llegado la paz, se los agradezco a todos ustedes: Muchas gracias, Caballeros Dorados, Caballeros de Athena, "Herederos", Generales Marinos y Espectros y Dioses del Inframundo. Pero no debemos bajar los brazos ni tampoco la guardia, todos nosotros deberemos enfrentar en el Futuro nuevos peligros y desafíos, sin embargo, juntos podremos triunfar sobre el enemigo. Pero ahora, sean bienvenidos de vuelta a casa, amigos".-_ Dijo Saori, mientras que esperaba con los demás la vuelta de aquellos Guerreros.

* * *

El recuerdo de un adiós

Días lejanos que se van.

En la Dimensión de las UnLouds, había llegado el momento de volver a casa, entre despedidas y lágrimas de emoción, esperanzados de que volvieran a encontrarse, Lincoln se dirigió hacia Rin, quien estaba con Kazuya, el cual estaba en una silla de ruedas, siendo cuidado por su novia.

\- Lincoln.- Dijo la chica, quien sintió un fuerte abrazo por parte del peli negro.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, ustedes también son héroes en esta Dimensión.- Entregó el chico aquel crédito a la pelirroja y luego tomó las manos de Kazuya.- Espero que un día nos volvamos a ver, amigo, te estaremos esperando. Lo prometo. Gracias por todo y por haber visto la bondad en mis hermanas.- Se despidió el joven Loud de sus amigos.

\- Cuídate, Lincoln, ¿volverán ustedes?.- Preguntó Kazumi, quien estaba con Tenma, de ahí, el muchacho se volteó y guiñó un ojo.

\- Por supuesto que volveremos a visitarlos, es una promesa.- Juró el chico, mientras que se retiraba hacia el Porta.

Shura observaba hacia los Cielos, recordaba que en la Casa de Capricornio debía continuar instruyendo a su Sucesor, a Martin, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba, viéndose junto a él la los otros Caballeros Dorados del Siglo XVIII de aquel Templo, en los cuales estaban Izou y El Cid.

\- ¿Shura?.- Preguntó Aiolos a su amigo.

\- ¿Sí?.- Respondió el joven español.

\- ¿Estás bien?. Te notaba un tanto distraído.- Quiso saber el hermano mayor de Aioria de Leo.

\- Tranquilo, solo pensaba, esta fue una gran aventura, ¿no lo crees?.- Alegó el español y de ahí fue hasta su amigo, dirigiéndose hacia el Portal.

Milo junto con Dohko, Shion y Mu terminaban de despedirse junto con Aldebaran de Yoshino, al igual que el resto de los Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¿Crees que podrás con esto, Yoshino?.- Preguntó el brasilero.

\- Tranquilos, todo se puede en esta vida.- Respondió ella, tranquila y viendo que su hermana iba a regresar para el Futuro.

* * *

Pinturas viejas en el desvan

Que el tiempo encontrara.

\- ¡LINCOLN!.- Gritaba Nega, mientras que era atormentado en aquel Universo por aquellos Louds que no lo dejaban descansar ni un segundo, sufriendo sin parar, como había dictado el Emperador del Inframundo.

* * *

\- Adiós; Nega, adiós, UnLouds, no: Louds. Nos veremos a ver, Caballeros Meteor.- Se despidió Lincoln de cada uno de ellos y de ahí el Portal se iba abriendo hasta quedar en perfecto estado.

\- ¿Somos todos?.- Preguntó Rick de Wyvern, viendo que Mabel no dejaba de abrazar a Kanon con fuerza y Dipper se reía.

Acuarelas de amistad en rojo y gris

Y hay estaré cada vez

Que al sonreír resista el amor.

\- Somos todos.- Respondió Lincoln.

\- Te olvidaste de mí.- Advirtió Lucy, provocando que el chico se cayera al piso por el susto que se pegó por la gótica.

\- Jajajaja, un clásico lo tuyo, Lincoln.- Se río Máscara de la Muerte, el cual estaba con Helena.

En aquellos momentos llegaron los últimos Espectros: Lola y Lana, las cuales habían recibido unas "Pulseras de Flores" de parte de Rin, al igual que todos los presentes, como un recuerdo de su viaje a aquel sitio.

\- Dios, espero volver algún día aquí, esto fue estupendo.- Pidió Mordecai, quien estaba con Nube, mirando el Amanecer.

\- Lo mismo digo, Amor, esto ha sido un gran viaje, nunca lo olvidaré.- Prometió su novia, besándolo en los labios.

\- Oye, Rigby, tienes algo en tu Armadura.- Apuntó Eileen a aquella "Mancha".

\- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?.- Quiso saber el mapache, mientras que era besado por la chica en sus labios, dejándolo totalmente ruborizado.

\- ¡Jajaja, Rigby, siempre caes en esa trampa! ¡Jajaja!.- Se río Skips.

\- Sí, bueno, pero también es un clásico.- Alegó el mapache, llevando a su novia en sus brazos, partiendo hacia el Portal junto con Mordecai, Nube, Skips, Brady y Mavis.

Ya estaban todos listos para cruzarlo y volver a casa.

\- ¡ADIÓS, AMIGOS, BUENA SUERTE!.- Se despidió Lincoln junto con sus amigos de los chicos y de Yoshino, quienes les desearon lo mejor a la vuelta.

Pronto, el Portal se cerró y con ello comenzó un nuevo capítulo para los chicos de aquella Dimensión.

* * *

De ese cuadro que pintamos tu y yo.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, parecía haber sido ayer cuando derrotaron a Tomoe, las UnLouds y a Nega: Rin cuidaba a Kazuya, el cual estaba en silla de ruedas, hallándose en la cabaña de los bosques, siendo visitados por Yoshino y protegida la novia del chico y él por los espíritus de los Caballeros Dorados del Siglo XVIII

\- ¡Hola, Rin!.- Saludó la Diosa a la joven, quien la recibió con su novio.

\- Hola, Yoshino, qué gusto verte, ¿cómo has estado?.- Respondió ella y la chica miró al joven de cabellos negros.

\- ¿Aún nada?.- Quiso saber la muchacha con respecto al coma de Kazuya.

\- Nada, pero no pierdo la Fe, sé que él va a despertar, es una promesa y lo sabe.- Dijo ella, positiva, llena de esperanzas.

\- Tienes mi apoyo, amiga, por cierto, ¿y Kazumi y Tenma?.- Preguntó Yoshino, viendo que no estaban la hermana de Kazuya y su mejor amigo.

* * *

Rin sonrió, sabiendo que ellos tenían una misión muy importante y entonces se vieron escenas de la pareja viajando por el Mundo, ayudando a los sobrevivientes de la Guerra UnLoud, reconstruyendo aquel Mundo destruido.

\- _Kazumi y Tenma están viajando por el Mundo, ayudando a las personas que sobrevivieron a este Infierno a reconstruirlo.-_ Mencionaba Rin, mientras que en las zonas costeras de España, la peli negra y el albino observaban con sorpresa la llegada de unos barcos con personas que habían salvado sus vidas de aquel desastre.

\- Renacer a través de las cenizas.- Dijo la chica.

\- Tú lo has dicho, jejeje, bueno, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Alegó el "hermano" de Rin.

\- Te falta algo.- "Señaló" Kazumi y de ahí, le dio un tierno beso en los labios a su novio, el cual se quedó sonrojado.- Jejeje, ahora vayamos a ayudarlos.- Pidió la peli negra, mientras que bajaban los dos juntos, tomados de las manos, aquellas laderas y llegaban a las playas para darles la bienvenida a todos esos sobrevivientes, sumado a que buscaban la manera de sacar a Kazuya del coma en que estaba sumergido.

* * *

Por diversas partes del Mundo llegaban aquellos barcos, en donde las personas se habían salvado, a pesar de las terribles muertes que hubo a manos de las UnLouds, muchos habían conseguido escapar de aquel Infierno y ahora era el momento de comenzar de nuevo, llevaría su tiempo pero con paciencia y dedicación, todo se podía lograr.

Corazón de un lienzo que no ha perdido su color.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una aldea nevada, un joven de cabellos grises, tez clara, ojos verdes, vestía un buzo blanco con mangas verdes, pantalón gris oscuro y zapatos marrones, estaba cortando leña en las afueras de su cabaña, concentrado en su tarea, cuando llegó el anciano de aquel lugar, el cual se le acercó para traerle una noticia muy importante.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Señor?.- Preguntó el chico, dirigiéndose con respeto hacia aquella figura del lugar.

\- Son muy buenas noticias: La Guerra UnLoud ha terminado, la Resistencia ha salido victoriosa.- Le anunció aquel comunicado, alegrando al joven, quien alzó la mirada al Cielo.

\- Muchas gracias, Maestro. Una vez que me recupere de mis heridas, prometo reencontrarme con ellos.- Prometió el chico, lanzando aquella promesa al viento.

* * *

A su vez, en la Isla Kanon, un muchacho de cabellos azules con mechón naranja se encontraba en el interior del volcán, pensando por sus acciones del Futuro, hasta que misteriosamente arribó al lugar un encapuchado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó el joven, quien no quería que lo interrumpieran.

\- Raizer ha muerto.- Informó aquel hombre encapuchado, pero el chico no le prestó atención.

* * *

La vida en el Palacio se había puesto bastante laboriosa, las tareas de reconstrucción llevaban su tiempo, sumado a que los Gladiadores sobrevivientes, los cuales eran Roland, Alice y Paracelse junto con su líder, el Rey Arthur, estaban ocupados en la protección de su Diosa, hasta que un día, ellos habían comenzado a investigar sobre las Armaduras Meteor que habían portado Kazuya y sus amigos durante los combates contra las UnLouds y sus fuerzas,

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?.- Encontró Roland un extraño diario escondido entre los escombros.

\- ¿Qué hallaste, Roland?.- Preguntó Alice y éste mostró algo bastante llamativo.

\- Es el Diario de Raizer, jamás lo mostraba, una vez casi asesinaba a UnLuan por haberse metido en su habitación, Dios, ese día fue de terror.- Recordó Paracelse lo violento y severo que se ponía aquel sujeto si llegaban a meterse con sus cosas.

Roland leía concentrado el diario y en una parte quedó helado.

\- Oigan, escuchen esto.- Les llamó el muchacho a los dos compañeros.

\- ¿Qué dice?.- Preguntó Paracelse.

\- Raizer anotó de que, además de las Armaduras Meteor que llevaron Kazuya y sus amigos, no son las únicas, hay más y se encuentran en un estado desconocido.- Contó el rubio, quien decidió emprender una investigación junto con Paracelse y Alice al respecto.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Estás seguro?.- Preguntó el Rey Arthur, quien se hallaba en los Jardines, protegiendo a Yoshino, ya que habían recibido una misteriosa visita de un ser desconocido.

\- Así es, habrá un torneo muy importante que puede ayudar a conseguir a los Elegidos restantes para esas Armaduras que faltan, estarán con los de la Resistencia. Créeme, habrán tiempos de paz, por ahora, pero una amenaza mucho peor se está acercando aquí.- Contó aquel mensajero al respecto.

\- ¿Qué tan grave?.- Quiso saber Arthur con seriedad.

\- Esta futura amenaza es mucho peor que Tomoe, las UnLouds y Nega. Yo ya estoy preparado para lo inevitable, pero tengo planeado cómo atraer a aquellos jóvenes Guerreros que participarán en este Torneo.- Finalizó aquel personaje, para luego retirarse del lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los bosques, Rin cuidaba a Kazuya, ella llevaba un vestido blanco y rosa, se encontraba con Kazuya en aquellos Jardines de Flores y le colocaba una "Pulsera de Flores" en la muñeca de su novio, mientras que le sonreía y unas lágrimas caían sobre él.

\- Fuiste muy valiente, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste. Yo sé que vas a despertar, estoy segura. Volveremos a pasar nuestros días juntos con Kazumi y Tenma.- Prometió ella, pasando sus manos por el rostro de su novio y dándole un beso en los labios.

Si tus manos y el calor

Se funden con mis sueños hoy

¿Porque morir?.

A su vez, en las cercanías, Ilias de Leo se encontraba hablando con una niña peliblanca, ojos zafiros, tez blanca, llevaba un vestido del mismo color que su piel y estaba descalza.

\- Lo hicieron muy bien, acabaron con el peligro.- Felicitó la niña a Kazuya, Rin, Kazumi y Tenma junto con sus amigos.

\- Sí, pero la Batalla contra las UnLouds fue solo un comienzo, de eso estoy seguro, además Kazuya, aunque se recupere, ya no podrá portar nunca más la Armadura Neowing, pero esperaré a que despierte.- Señaló Ilias al respecto, no era por maldad, sino por algo más.

\- Hay otra Armadura más capacitada para él, mientras que esperamos a que el verdadero Portador de Neowing vuelva.- Avisó la niña al respecto, llamando la atención del rubio de Leo.

Justo antes de desaparecer, el Santo de Leo se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Tienes mucha Fe en que despierte, al igual que todos nosotros. Nunca la pierdas.- Pidió el padre de Regulus.

\- Así es, después de todo, Kazuya es mi papa.- Finalizó la pequeña.

No hay una razón no hay ningún porque

Si morir y amar se enredan

Hilos del amor

Cadena de flores.

Rin se quedó al lado de su novio, esperanzada que algún día volvería a despertar, pronto ella alzó la mirada al Cielo.

\- _"Chicos, muchas gracias a ustedes también, nos volveremos a ver pronto. Es una promesa".-_ Juró ella, pensando en sus amigos de la Dimensión, mientras que se veían a las Armaduras Neowing y Rosso Pegaso en sus Formas Object junto con las tumbas de Yukiko y Dino, cerca del lago junto con unas fotos de Kazuya, Rin, Kazumi, Tenma y sus nuevos amigos, de las cuales se habían tomado antes de la Batalla de Royal Woods.

Llorare tu adiós y reirá el dolor

Pero amarte en esta vida es resistir

Luchar vencer la eternidad

Quedar en pie solo yo.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¡Amigos, unas fotos antes de partir a la Guerra Santa!.-_ Pidió el chico, quien preparaba su cámara y de ahí se iban tomando con cada uno de ellos.

\- _¡Deja de empujarme, Lana, basta!.-_ Pedía Lola, la cual comenzó a pelear con su gemela.

\- _¡Chicas, basta, paren, basta!.-_ Intentaba Lori en separarlas pero era inútil.

\- _¡Kazuya! ¿Esta pose está bien?.-_ Preguntó Alexander, quien causaba que Leni se riera al respecto.

El recuerdo de un adiós

Los días que pasan sin querer

Si nos falta algo por contar

Palabras que decir.

\- _¡Oigan, chicos, tranquilos, por favor!.-_ Pidió Mordecai a los Loud, mientras que los Caballeros Dorados estaban quietos.

\- _¡Vamos, Kazuya, aquí estamos!.-_ Le llamó Rigby y de ahí el joven preparó el temporizador de la cámara.

\- _¡Todos listos, aquí viene!.-_ Llamó Kazumi y de ahí comenzaron las fotos, en algunas hacían poses divertidas, graciosas, otras serias pero nunca se olvidaría ese día tan importante.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:**

Tu mirada que se pierde

Tan dispersa como el mar

Y a pesar de todo contigo seguiré

La armonía entrelazada de este amor

Tu y yo canciones que brotaran del corazón

Y el sonido de tu voz

Cantara junto a la mía al fin

Y por una vez.

\- Nos volveremos a ver, amigos. Sé que se cumplirá.- Finalizó Rin con una sonrisa, deseándoles lo mejor a todos ellos, mientras que cuidaba a su novio en aquellos momentos junto con Yoshino y los Caballeros Dorados del Siglo XVIII.

* * *

Si hay una razón si hay algún porque

Que morir y amar sean uno

Al unir la cadena de flores

Ríos de pasión llenaran mi mar

Y por cada piel mil lagrimas de amor

Y yo cantando junto a ti

La melodía sin fin

Si hay una razón si hay algún porque

Que morir y amar sean uno

Hilos del amor

Cadena de flores

Llorare tu adios y reira el dolor

Y seremos como petalos en flor

Que van flotando sobre el mar

Y enredara este amor

Al fin tu y yo y yo en ti

No romperá Dios cadenas de una flor!.

Había sido un viaje largo, atravesando diversos peligros, nuestros héroes lograron destruir el peligro, sumado a que regresaron a su Dimensión, con la paz restaurada, solo faltaba que Kazuya despertara.

Se veían imágenes de los Caballeros Dorados junto con Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen y Nube, quienes habían vuelto al Santuario, los primeros continuaban con las preparaciones para sus Sucesores: Bart era entrenado por Seiya, Saga y Kanon, Lisa por Shun y Shaka, Tod por Mu y Shion, Rod por Aldebaran, Milhouse por Milo, Nelson por Ikki y Aioria, Allison por Afrodita, Shiryu, Hyoga, Camus y Dohko, Jessica por DeathMask, quien era visitado por Helena y Martin por Shura y Aiolos, ellos se convertirían en la próxima Generación de Caballeros Dorados y también se podía decir lo mismo con los de Bronce y Plata.

Los "Herederos" habían vuelto a Asgard, en donde fueron recibidos por Hilda de Polaris, Lyfia, las Crystal Gems, Stan, Ford, los Dioses Guerreros y los demás, sitio en donde festejaron por su regreso sanos y salvos. Sumado a que también habían ido Athena y sus Caballeros, en donde en aquella fiesta, Aioria besó en los labios a Lyfia y Máscara de Muerte a Helena.

Lo mismo se podía decir de los Generales Marinos, quienes volvieron al Templo Marino, reencontrándose con los demás.

Por su parte, en el Inframundo, Lincoln se hallaba de vuelta en el Trono Imperial; ahora sí era un verdadero Emperador de la Muerte, tenía a su Harem de hermanas, salvo Lori, quien estaba con Bobby y Leni con Alexander, pero el resto estaba con él, a su lado y nunca lo dejaban de lado, nadie, todos le hacían compañía.

\- Jejeje, ¿adivina quién soy, Linky?.- Escuchó él la voz de Lucy, quien le tapaba los ojos, mientras que lo besaba.

\- Hermanito, ¿unas canciones?.- Preguntó Luna.

\- Adelante, hermana, un poco de música para relajarse.- Pidió Lincoln, mientras que también lo besaba la rockera a él.

\- Oigan, ¿han visto a Leni?.- Preguntó Lynn, mientras que estaba sentada en las piernas del Emperador junto con Lisa y Lola y Lana estaban a ambos lados del trono.

\- ¡Burp!, perdón, se encuentran en los balcones, teniendo su momento privado.- Respondió Rick, quien se hallaba con Morty, Summer, Bobby, Ronnie Anne y Clyde en el lugar.

\- Lori, ¿no te molesta eso?.- Preguntó su novio a la rubia.

\- Para nada, Alexander también luchó increíble en la Batalla de la Casa de Virgo, así que tengan su momento privado.- Respondió Lori, de forma tranquila.

\- Jajajaja, ¿se llevan bien?.- Preguntó Luan, mientras que hacía malabares para Lincoln y le daba también un beso.

\- Podría decirse que sí.- Alegó la rubia Loud.

(Great Days, Opening 7 de Jojo´s Bizarre Adventure: DIU)

Breakdown, breakdown, listen

Breakdown, breakdown, listen

Breakdown, breakdown

Breakdown, breakdown, let's go!.

Mientras que se veía al Harem de Lincoln en el Salón del Trono, complaciendo al Emperador y que él juraba protegerlos a todos, se podía ver también a Leni besando a Alexander en los balcones de la planta alta del Palacio de Giudecca, sumado también a Lori con Bobby, ocultos tras las cortinas.

\- Las quiero a todas ustedes, chicas, lo mismo a ustedes, amigos.- Agradeció Lincoln a todos ellos, mientras que llegaban Leni y Alexander, sumándose a la fiesta.

* * *

Shining justice mebae te

Brand-new bed town

Kousa suru ibuki.

Por otra parte, Riden Bleach continuaba con su viaje para descubrir su historia, a sus padres, no importaba el tiempo que llevara, él iba a cumplir su misión en aquellos momentos.

A su vez, en la reconstrucción de la Royal Woods de la Dimensión UnLoud, un misterioso hombre llamado John Constantine se hallaba caminando por aquel lugar e ingresaba a un café, en donde bebió un poco de aquel contenido, dispuesto a continuar con su misión.

\- _"Finalmente este lugar ya no tiene ese aire de maldad. Muchas gracias a los Héroes que enfrentaron al Mal".-_ Pensó aquel hombre, mientras que seguía con su camino.

Misaki kara shiokaze

Tonneru nuke tettō e

Hikareai komichi ni mayoikomu

Kokoro ni tokekomu kage

Terasu ōgon no "Spirits"

Sore wa mamorinuku hikari

Let the voice of love take you higher!

Atsumaru chikara de toki sae koete

1999 Bizarre summer

Meguru yuuki de ikiru machi.

* * *

En otra Dimensión, allí se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros y ojos celestes, quien contemplaba el Atardecer en una bella Royal Woods, ubicado justo en la zona del Parque Nacional de aquella ciudad. Este muchacho iba acompañado por un misterioso personaje, el cual era un Stand con forma humanoide, estructura similar, contextura física idéntica a su Portador pero era musculoso y sus ojos eran de un color rosa predominante.

Great days

Breakdown, breakdown

Breakdown, breakdown

Breakdown, breakdown

Breakdown, breakdown.

Aquel muchacho abrió los ojos, sintiendo el viento en el rostro, fresco y los rayos del Sol, respiró hondo y sonrió.

\- ¿Se habrán terminado aquellas pesadillas? ¿Tú qué crees, Killer Queen?.- Preguntó el joven de cabellos negros a su Stand gato, el cual lo miró e hizo un gesto con las manos.- Sí, han terminado esos sueños horribles, por fin, no lo sintió nadie pero yo sí, sin embargo, ahora ya no volverán más. Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que las enfrentaron, jejeje, tú y yo debemos también entrenar bien, mejor dicho yo debo hacerlo, para así poder dominar bien el poder que compartimos.- Alegó aquel chico, cuyo nombre era Yoshikage Alexander.

Song of praises hibikase

Brand new up town surechigau keshiki

Kumo no kirema ni

Sasu hikari ga hora furisosogi

Inishie no komichi e sasoikomu

Kirameki michibiku machi

Tagiru ōgon no "Spirits"

Sore wa hateshinai kizuna.

Pronto, en los Cielos del Ocaso, se dibujaron las imágenes de las chicas UnLouds, ahora Louds, libres, junto con sus amigos UnChunk, UnTabby, UnClyde, UnHaiku, UnPolly, UnRonnie Anne y UnBobby que habían caían bajo el efecto del "Virus del Pecado" en aquella Dimensión, descansando por fin en paz y luego desaparecían.

* * *

Sea en el Palacio de Giudecca, en el Imperio Marino, Asgard, en la Dimensión de Kazuya y sus amigos, en el Santuario, donde sea, se respiraba la paz finalmente. Lincoln se sentía por fin libre de aquellos malos sueños que había tenido y con sus hermanas y amigos en todas partes, su corazón ya estaba tranquilo.

\- ¿Tienes suficiente energía para andar besando a las chicas?.- Preguntó Leni a su hermano, quien se reía junto con Alexander.

\- ¿Me están retando? Jajaja, claro que puedo.- Respondió Lincoln y comenzó a hacerlo.

\- Nunca cambie, Señor Hades.- Pidió Chloe Park de Heinstein.

* * *

Let the joy of love give you an answer

Wakare no toki sae kudakenu ishi de

1999 Bizarre summer

Jibun norikoe tsukami tore mirai.

\- _"Buena suerte, Señor Hades, Aioria, estoy seguro de que ustedes cumplirán sus sueños".-_ Se despidió Riden Bleach de aquellos conocidos, además de pedir que Kazuya volviera a despertar, para luego ingresar en otras Dimensiones para cumplir su misión.

* * *

Great days

Breakdown, breakdown

Breakdown, breakdown

Breakdown, breakdown

Breakdown, breakdown

Song of praises hibikase

Brand new up town surechigau keshiki

Kumo no kirema ni

Sasu hikari ga hora furisosogi

Inishie no komichi e sasoikomu

Kirameki michibiku machi

Tagiru ōgon no "Spirits"

Sore wa hateshinai kizuna.

Let the joy of love give you an answer

Wakare no toki sae kudakenu ishi de

1999 Bizarre summer

Jibun norikoe tsukami tore mirai.

Nega había sido derrotado, las UnLouds liberadas, Tomoe regresaría pero para ser la hermana de Yoshino y pronto, los sueños perdidos se recuperarían con la reconstrucción de las ciudades, sumado a la vuelta de Kazumi y Tenma de Grecia y España con los supervivientes.

Breakdown, breakdown

Breakdown, breakdown

Let the voice of love take you higher

Atsumaru chikara de toki sae koete

Let the joy of love give you an answer

Wakare no toki sae kudakenuishi de

1999 Bizarre summer

Kawasu yūki ga umu sanka

Great days.

Yoshikage Alexander estaba listo para darse la vuelta, cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos y le susurraba a los oídos.

\- ¿Adivina quién soy, Mi Admirador Secreto?.- Escuchó aquella voz y él se volteó, tomando a una conocida rockera Loud, besándola en los labios.

\- Mi Ángel Musical, Mi Luna Loud Preciosa.- Respondió el chico de cabellos negros, quien no se separaba de los labios de la joven, mientras que se ruborizaban.

\- ¡Alex, Luna, vamos!.- Escucharon las voces de la Familia Loud y de los padres adoptivos de Alexander, los cuales eran Kira Yoshikage y Shinobu Kawajiri, pronto llegaron los dos, tomados de las manos y "Killer Queen" que los protegía.

Era la hora de volver después de haber pasado un buen día Domingo juntos, las dos familias.

\- Jejeje, ¿en dónde estaban, picarones?.- Preguntó Shinobu a su hijo adoptivo y a su novia.

\- Compartiendo grandes momentos.- Respondió el joven, quien volvió a besar a la castaña en los labios.

\- Gracias por invitarnos, Señor Kira y Señorita Shinobu.- Agradeció Luna a los padres del joven.

\- No fue nada, pequeña.- Respondió la madre de Yoshikage Alexander, mientras que ella se subía con Alexander en el coche de sus padres y de ahí seguían a los Louds a su casa y luego ellos seguirían a la suya, ya que vivían a pocas cuadras.

\- Esperen.- Pidió Alexander.

\- ¿Qué pasa?.- Preguntó Lynn, quien estaba con Lincoln y de ahí el chico hizo una pose, de la cual solo sus padres sabían el motivo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo?.- Quiso saber Luan, confundida.

\- Cosas de ellos.- Sostuvo Lola.

\- A mí me gustó, ¡oye, Alex, ¿me la enseñas?!.- Pidió Lana, mientras que se peleaba con Lola al respecto.

\- ¡Claro!.- Prometió el chico, cuya pose era la que su padre Kira le había enseñado.- Gracias, papa.- Agradeció él y se subieron al coche.

\- De nada, Alex, pronto aprenderás más.- Prometió el rubio, mientras que ponía en marcha el vehículo hacia Royal Woods.

Great days.

Breakdown, breakdown

Breakdown, breakdown

Breakdown, breakdown

Breakdown, breakdown.

Pronto, Luna y Yoshikage Alexander se quedaron dormidos, acurrucados el uno con el otro, abrazados, Killer Queen estaba a su lado, protegiéndolos como siempre, mientras que se veía a lo lejos la ciudad donde vivían ambas familias y los de las otras Dimensiones, sin ningún peligro ni nada a la vista.

Breakdown, breakdown

Breakdown, breakdown

Breakdown, breakdown

Breakdown, breakdown.

* * *

\- _"Fue una Guerra Santa terrible, en donde creía que no los volvería a ver nunca, sin embargo, ahora entendí muy bien el Poder de un Dios como Hades, por eso seguiré siendo aquel chico Humano bueno, conservando mi Humanidad y protegeré a las personas que amo. No me importa lo que pase, todos nosotros pelearemos contra el enemigo, sin importar su fuerza".-_ Pensaba Lincoln, mientras que se veían unos cuantos cuadros, revelando a cada uno de los distintos personajes y grupos sus destinos: Estaban él, sus hermanas y amigos, Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen, Nube, los Caballeros de Athena junto con su Diosa y Sucesores, el Imperio Marino, los "Herederos" con Hilda, Lyfia, Helena, las Crystal Gems, las familias de los chicos y los Dioses Guerreros de Asgard, Rin, Kazuya, Kazumi y Tenma junto con Yoshino, los Gladiadores y Arthur, mientras que también podían observarse a Yoshikage Alexander junto con su familia adoptiva, su novia Luna Loud y los suyos regresando a Royal Woods.- _"Lo que venga para el Futuro, nosotros estaremos listos para enfrentarlos, sin importar la magnitud que represente, terminará perdiendo; pero por ahora, muchas gracias a todos, gracias, amigos, por la ayuda y el fuerte lazo que formamos en aquella Dimensión, nunca lo olvidaremos".-_ Prometió el chico, agradeciendo y luego de ahí se los veía a todos los grupos afuera, en sus distintos sitios, mirando hacia los Cielos y con ello, llegaba la noche y la paz a todo el Mundo y las Dimensiones.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ufff, me llevó tiempo pero finalmente aquí está, la última parte de "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", comenzada el 18 de Junio y finalizada el día de hoy, Miércoles 22 de Noviembre, la verdad que este trabajo va dedicado para todos los que me estuvieron ayudando desde el mes de Junio y los siguientes, llevando a cabo las preparaciones, análisis de ideas y demás, por eso, les agradezco a todos los que estuvieron a mi lado, este proyecto está dedicado para ustedes, chicos y a continuación nombraré a los que me ayudaron.**

 *** El Legendario: Desde Febrero que seguía su fic de "The Loud House: Entre la Oscuridad" y no me perdía ningún capítulo de esa obra y las demás. Gracias, amigo, por darme tu permiso para poner a las UnLouds y también cuando me pediste que pusiera a tu OC, Riden Bleach. Esperemos que pronto vuelvas al Fanfiction, se te extraña mucho, hermano.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Seguidor de mis fics desde el año pasado, cuando empecé con las demás Sagas de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (Asgard, Poseidon, Hades, Next Dimension, las películas, Saintia Shö, los Episodios G y Soul of Gold). A vos también te doy las gracias por haber puesto a tus OC en este proyecto y suerte en la secuela que harás de mi historia :D. La estaré esperando con gusto.**

 *** Banghg: No me puedo olvidar de vos, Camarada, tus fics son muy atrapantes y pensar que desde Febrero que te empecé a seguir cuando volvía de mis vacaciones en Córdoba y leía en el viaje de regreso "La Purga" y luego empecé "Llamadas" junto con otros más. También te doy las gracias por haberme dado tu permiso de poner a Nega como uno de los villanos. Espero que te guste esta última parte :3.**

 *** El Caballero de las Antorchas: Me alegra mucho de que te gustara el homenaje que le hice a tu fic-homenaje para Banghg ("Promesas") en esta historia. Esperaré emocionado tus demás proyectos, en especial el de "Renacimiento", en donde aparecerá Alexander, mi OC.**

 *** Conde Midalight: Esta es mi forma de recompensarte por haberme nombrado en tu fic de "Loudmaggedon", que aparezca ese Universo en mi historia. Todos los derechos reservados para vos, Camarada.**

 *** FlyperTheUndaunted: Por haberme dado permiso para poner a su OC Mildred Thompson en los flashbacks de Nega, muchas gracias, amiga, te lo agradezco muchísimo. :D.**

 **También quiero agradecerle a PoLucy, por haberme dado las ideas de que aparecieran Lyfia y Helena, a Sam The Stormbringer, quien siempre comentaba en cada capítulo y nunca se los perdía, lady-saintiasailor, espero que pronto vuelvas, amiga, este fic también va dedicado para vos, ya que te gusta el Mabel-Kanon :D. Tampoco me olvido de RCurrent y ZeedMilleniunmon, por sus aportes y en especial por la futura historia que haré de The Loud House con un, no es un crossover, sino una unión, con Sailor Moon y Touhou Project.**

 **Tampoco me olvido de Coven, quien me dio grandes frases para los personajes como por ejemplo Máscara de la Muerte de Cáncer en su batalla contra UnLucy, por cierto, en este final, tengo una sorpresa para vos :3.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguirme y comentar. ¿Qué pienso hacer ahora que termine con "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos"?. Bueno, voy a seguir, por supuesto, aún me queda el otro "Episodio G", en donde es con Miraculous LadyBug y Chat con GTA, sumado también a mis otros fics de The Loud House y también quiero empezar con Gravity Falls, Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal, continuar con "Saintia Equestria Girls" (Crossover de esa serie con Saintia Shö) y otros proyectos que tengo en mente.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, un saludo para todos ustedes, por cierto, antes de irme, el OC que vieron, Yoshikage Alexander, es otro de mis personajes, una versión diferente al Primer Alexander, novio de Luna Loud y Portador de "Killer Queen", además de ser el hijo de Kira Yoshikage y Shinobu Kawajiri (Sí, me encantó esa pareja y la convertí en un AU, sabiendo que todos ya saben qué pasa con Kira al final del DIU).**

 **Saludos para todos ustedes, cuídense y como siempre digo con mi frase de despedida hasta nuevas historias, capítulos y proyectos: ¡Good Night, Morioh Cho!.**


End file.
